


Waiting

by EdCardozo333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I like her in that way, Corrupt Ruby, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Apocalypse, She is quite like a dog / pet, Sort Of, White Diamond is pretty OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 200,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: For just over 6000 years since the Rose Quartz rebellion, the world has been divided between the Old World, dominated by the three surviving Diamonds, and the New World, where the majority of humans and gems free from the White Diamond authority live. However, in the middle of both there was a small island, The Garden. Forgotten by the hand of God, there is a gem waiting.Steven Universe, a 13-year-old teenager, is the one who ends up attending a meeting postponed for 6000 years.
Relationships: Pearl/Greg Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 57
Kudos: 190





	1. 1-Pink Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esperando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360838) by [EdCardozo333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333). 



Steven felt himself floating on a lot of pastel pink clouds, a wonderful sensation, like floating on the ocean. Calm and relaxed, until a kind of roots stopped him, the organs of variety of plants that grew disproportionately seizing that place "Uh? What is this place?" The 13-year-old boy wonders when he observes that structure, strange to him, even with the diversity of adventures he had lived up to that moment.

However there was something strange in that place, something almost familiar, Steven could not help laughing as he climbed those roots to the door of the structure "Hi! I'm Steven Is anyone here?" Steven greets cheerfully, to a certain extent that place mixed with Steven's memories of the battlefield of gems, a field of blackberries surrounded by weapons. On the other hand instead of growing blackberries, forget-me-nots grew.

"Pink? Is that you?" Steven hears a voice, a broken voice but still somewhat weak, the human-gem hybrid was confused, and went through the entrance of the structure. That place looked like an old garden, with a fountain in the center, a portal and a kind of pedestal with a strange object, but of all, a figure stood out in front of that pedestal, a humanoid being of pink and white colors.

"Pink? No, I'm Steven." Steven approaches the figure, who seemed to be the owner of that voice. When approaching Steven notices how that figure was also surrounded by roots that climbed throughout her body "Who ... are you?" Steven asks surprised, now something fearful of the strange figure, who turns to observe him. The last time Steven was in a dream, he had come face to face with Malachite, even at the bottom of the ocean.

"It's me!" The figure screams in a panic and absolute rage, jumping against the black-haired. The limbs of the mysterious gem began to stretch and curl around Steven, just as the roots grew back to catch them "Your best friend, Spinel ... I was waiting for you Pink, our garden is now a little neglected now" The mysterious pink gem sentence with a big smile, Steven meanwhile began to scream as he felt that Spinel's arms and roots caught him. In those little moments, Steven could only look at the gem's eyes, which looked at him with an insane love as black tears seemed to fall from her eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Steven screams when getting up from his bed, there was no one in the house besides Lion, who slept under the stairs. Steven checked that he had not wet the bed and went down to the bathroom to start the day well, Steven then wanted to look for one of the gems, but only found a note in the kitchen "* Steven, we went to look for Malachite, take care of the temple - Garnet *. Just when I need them most ... I wonder if they will be fine, I also worry about Lapis ... But who is Spinel? " Steven wonders without knowing very well what to do. Maybe call Connie or go somewhere in Beach City, like the Great Donut.

Steven finally decided to stay at home reading some books that Connie lent him a few days ago, but he still felt a strange presence with him. It was strange, Steven did not know what the mysterious gem was referring to in his dreams, but the atmosphere was strangely familiar, trying to remember more about the gem, Steven could not help laughing without control, thinking about the pirouettes and dances of Pearl or Amethyst jokes. There was a strange magnetism that drove Steven's eyes to the portal.

That place had one, he could remember that detail of the mysterious place in his dream, but Steven did not know the location of the structure "Nobody has to know if I take a walk through the portal, they could spend hours and hours until nightfall looking for Malachite "Steven reasons while smiling" Adventure! " The hybrid exclaims to enter the portal and activate it.

It was at that moment in the portal beam, that Steven realized that as soon as he knew where to go, he would probably end up in a place known to him. The gem of his belly button had other plans when it began to shine and cut the lightning for a few moments, it was enough for Steven to feel the cold and emptiness that was the strange space between the portals, but quickly the lightning activated again.

"Auch" Steven complains when he falls due to the sudden change of direction, the black-haired skin felt a strange sea breeze, in no way similar to the one in Beach City. Upon getting up and observing that place, Steven found that he was in that place of his dream, a garden neglected and eaten by nature, the black-haired blood froze to observe that place, now with its withered and dried flowers.

Then Steven noticed how something moved, the teenager realized the sound of branches and roots breaking, Steven had already fought against invisible gems before, he regretted a bit of visiting that place without Pearl, Amethyst or Garnet, but then he noticed a glove Pink stroll down her neck "Pink?" The gem asks, Steven's same dream gem, with its misaligned and somewhat gray shape. Spinel's eyes watched Steven "You are not Pink" Spinel sentence.

"Eh, no. I'm Steven, and you, you must be Spinel. It's nice to meet you!" Steven kindly greets, a little uncomfortable at the touch of the gem on his neck and head, Spinel stretched and curled around him to watch him.

"What is a Steven? ... Wait ... Have you seen Pink Diamond? Are you part of his court? She sent you to look for me ?!" The gem asks more and more excited, invading the personal space of the black-haired, even depriving him of oxygen while she curled more and more.

"Who ... who is Pink Diamond?" Steven asks confused, but Spinel breaks down crying heartily "I'm sorry if I said something wrong! It is not necessary to cry for sure your friend is coming in a few moments, it doesn't seem very complicated to get here" Steven exclaims worried while Spinel unscrewed and it seemed she was melted on the ground.

"Pink is not my friend, she is my best friend! She told me she will wait here and ... and ... we would play together again" Spinel exclaims returning to her normal form, almost shivering, Steven can't help but cry when he is so close to Spinel, the black-haired then tries to approach the gem to give her a hug. But Spinel began to shine, the black-haired decided to go back a few moments to the portal before something happened.

In a few moments Spinel's heart-shaped gem changed position, the gem's pigtails grew to a spiny shape and her jester shoes grew pointedly, Spinel now didn't have such a misaligned shape, but she possessed much more dark colors, and black lines under her eyes, similar to tears "Are you okay Spinel? ... How long have you been waiting here?" Steven exclaims worried about the sudden change.

"Sorry but if I didn't change that absurd appearance, I was going to explode from anger! ... Could you tell me your name one more time?" Spinel asks approaching Steven, who swallowed in surprise when he saw Spinel's neck approaching him "I've been alone, counting the seconds for who knows how much. You wouldn't mind if I took a little of your time, would you?" The gem jokes somberly, her eyes had spiral-like pupils.

"I'm Steven Universe, I came here from the temple at my house in Beach City," Steven says, swallowing a bit of saliva, but Spinel didn't seem to intend to harm the black-haired, but in turn it seemed that Spinel had no idea what Steven was talking about.

"What are you Steven? ... Are you a gem?" Spinel asks observing the boy, raising the pink shirt of it a little and then noticing how in the thorax of the black-haired there was a pink gem, for a few moments of silence, the gem watched the black-haired, rather the gem, almost hypnotized, as if the memories attended to her head, but that quickly moved away from Spinel's head.

"Well, yes and no. My father is human, and my mother was a rose quartz," Steven exclaims, lowering his shirt completely. Spinel at that moment was surprised.

"A pink quartz?! A soldier?! Pink succeeded in his first colony! You are part of Pink's colony, Steven!" Spinel exclaims screaming excitedly, but on the other hand the smile on his face seemed to grind with anger "Pink is alive ... I ... I ... for White Diamond I think I disobeyed Pink's orders, I lost the game, I moved from my site "Words full of fear come out of Spinel's mouth, whose members began to shake like noodles. The gem then returned to the site where it had been removed before.

"Wait! ... Are you all right? I think you need to eat something and relax a little" Steven says worried approaching the gem, Spinel looked back at the confused black-haired, even interested in the strange visitor.

"Sorry Steven, but if Pink is still there ... I should follow his orders ... Even if it takes more years waiting here. Even, even if it's more than 3,154e + 15 seconds" Spinel exclaims in a shaky, almost choked voice , but then a question from Steven cut the air.

"Would you perhaps like to play a game? Pearl likes puzzles, Garnet the card games and Amethyst the one touched by Steven" The black-haired asks worriedly, but then Spinel's feet had already taken a few steps in his direction .

"A game? Would you play with me?" Spinel asks, a smile that was only widening was shown on her face "Let's play Steven!" The gem exclaims excitedly, Steven smiles before the game is decided, the gem can't stop thinking about how the black-haired reminded her of Pink, but that wasn't the important thing. More than 6000 years would not be easily erased of course, but someone had fallen in the garden, a new playmate for Spinel.


	2. 2-Playing together again

The black-haired was in the south of the garden, running towards the center dodging the various plants that were once alive, Steven was now sweaty and quite tired, but suddenly in front of him was a hand that touched his nose with a finger playfully "You bring them!" He hears Spinel say, the long arm of the gem backed away, while Spinel was hiding in the shadows of the garden.

"Spinel! I'm tired. Can we get some rest?" Steven says lying on the ground, the sun was almost at its highest point, the gem appeared with some disappointment in front of the boy.

"Let's play a little more Steven" Spinel declares promptly, but a strange sound caught her attention, a roar from Steven's hungry stomach "What was that?!" Spinel asked surprised.

"It was my stomach, it means I'm hungry, I guess it's almost time for lunch" Steven explains wearily, getting up from the ground but being stopped by Spinel, who again violated his personal space getting too close to his stomach, listening to the strange sounds that produced hunger in the black-haired.

"How do you make him silence? Do you hit him or something?" Spinel asks curiously, but before Steven can say something the gem bends her finger like a trumpet "I can do this" Spinel exclaims excitedly, using her finger to produce a powerful sound when blowing into the mouth of the makeshift instrument.

"That was amazing! Can you make other instruments with your fingers?" Steven asks excitedly, but then his stomach interrupts again "Oh, returning to the subject of my stomach. Well, I have to fill it with food. All humans need to eat to a greater or lesser extent," Steven explains kindly, although Spinel seems not to understand the concept, or not in its entirety "I will go for some snacks to my house and I will be right back" Steven says cheerfully going to the portal, but he was stopped by Spinel.

The black-haired one looks worried backwards, finding the eyes of the gem staring at him, although it didn't help much, the spirals in Spinel's eyes turned directly, diverting his attention "I don't want you to leave here" Spinel sentences seriously , the silence ate away the atmosphere that both shared recently, where they had games and jokes. Steven had fun with Spinel's shape changes, her tricks and somersaults, both could create bubbles, Steven had also shown her how he could create a shield and lock himself in a big bubble.

"You can come with me" Steven offers quickly, although a few drops came down his forehead from nervousness.

"... I must not leave the garden, Pink would not like that" Spinel sentences without releasing Steven, in fact the arms of the gem narrowed more around the black-haired.

"I'll be right back! Just a few moments ... I'll bring some food to you too!" Steven exclaims quickly, Spinel's interest grew rapidly, the gem watched Steven's little smile as she seemed to think about it.

"But I don't want you to go," Spinel frowns, releasing Steven, the gem sat up grumbling as Steven returned to the portal. Spinel stayed to watch as Steven was going through the portal beam, while she remained in The Garden. The gem rose to walk, Spinel reasoned. _How much time had passed?_ She had counted the seconds, the seconds had become minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries and eventually millennia "How is the world out there? How is your world?" Spinel wonders, she stretches her neck to look outside The Garden, but then she shook her head "No, Spinel! You have to wait for Pink, when she comes back then you will come back to ... play, laugh and you can go see Pink's colony ... Yes, of course "Spinel sentence, however there was something she didn't like" Steven! How long are you going to take ?! " Spinel's patience had broken easily, waiting for Pink Diamond was enough, but the new playmate was another matter.

******

Steven had quickly arrived at his house "Lion! Do you want to come meet a new friend?" The boy asks as soon as he arrives, but now Lion was not under the stairs "He will have gone to hunt lizards ... I keep wondering where he gets them" Steven exclaims curiously, but his stomach roared again, so the human move to the refrigerator to remove the leftovers from the fries and some pizza.

It was at those moments when Steven came up with an idea, the black-haired ran to his room for his Ukulele and charged more leftovers of food, like some donuts, as he went to the portal to return to The Garden. There as soon as he entered that structure again, Spinel was in front of the portal, patient, like a kind of lost dog, the eyes of the gem quickly looked at those of the black-haired.

"Hello Spinel! ... Ehh, I brought you some food to see if you like it. Amethyst loves to eat, Pearl and Garnet not so much" Steven says with joy, although Steven was uncomfortable with the stare of the gem , which was fixed on the black-haired instrument.

"What is this?" Spinel says curiously taking Steven's Ukulele, who before he could say anything saw Spinel vibrate the strings with a simple movement of her fingers, Spinel is surprised and drops the instrument, but Steven would drop the food to save the Ukulele that his father gave him.

"This is a ukulele, I use it to make music" Steven sentence checking that the instrument was well tuned "I thought that after eating we could play something. I brought leftovers of fries, some donuts and some slices of pizza" Steven exclaims sitting on the Stairs in front of the portal, the dismayed Spinel only looks the strange things that the black-haired had brought, and as he took one of the _"donuts"_ to his mouth. Stretching out her hand, Spinel decided to try some of the french fries.

In a short time, Spinel had liked the food that the black-haired had brought to offer, chewing on fries and donuts in big bites. "I'm glad you like it." Steven smiled, and Spinel nodded.

*******

"Steven, how do you live?" Spinel asks after finishing his meal, the black-haired was looking for inspiration to sing since the meal was already finished a few minutes ago. The black-haired looks at the gem with curiosity. How long had Spinel been waiting for _"Pink Diamond"_? Steven had no way of knowing, so he decided not to ask the important questions, as always.

"Well, Beach City is between a beach and a kind of ... meadow, I suppose, there is sand, grass, a cliff. I live under a gigantic statue, which contains the temple, there live Pearl, Amethyst and Gernet. In the Lars, Sadie, my dad, Connie, Onion and many others live "Steven explains with affection, Spinel's eyes look at him with some interest, but the gem had also stuck her tongue out.

"Everything very well Steven but ... What is a Garnet? What is a dad? What is a Connie?" Spinel asks once again, to which Steven sighed, he had to explain many things to Spinel if he wanted to have a conversation with her. In those aspects it was very similar to Pearl, Amethyst or Garnet, but the gems were mostly away from reality and humans, Spinel simply didn't know anything.

"They are my family and friends" Steven sentence, he starts playing his Ukulele then, Spinel silently observed what the black-haired was going to do "We are ... The Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day. And if you think we can't. We'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in ... Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and Steven! " The black-haired hum, Spinel did not understand everything Steven was talking about, but the limbs of the gem began to dance with a fun and cartoonish rhythm because of this.

"... You sing well, Steven, but that doesn't really explain me much," Spinel says simply.

Steven kept playing and singing some songs for Spinel, although this could not continue forever, Steven's mouth had dried and he had to rest a little, Spinel was at his side, lightly playing the instrument's curds as Steven had done a few moments The silence was comfortable for both of them, it was more like a meeting of old friends, rather than strangers who knew each other. Spinel made Steven laugh and Spinel asked Steven several questions.

But finally Steven asks a question "Who is Pink Diamond, Spinel? How is she?" Steven asks, to which Spinel was startled in amazement, stretching to a large size.

"How can you not know ?! Your " _mother_ " was a quartz Steven, she was a soldier of Pink, as I was a friend of Pink" The gem exclaims excitedly, but Steven gives Spinel a particular look of bewilderment , the same one that Spinel was directing to Steven because of his answers "Pink was the youngest of the Diamonds, the diamonds are the leaders of the gems, we were all made to serve them. White Diamond gave me to Pink to be her playmate ... this was our place. We played games, we made jokes ... I made her laugh Steven, I made her smile, a special smile, that only gems like me or her sisters could get"Spinel narrates dazzled, her eyes seem to travel to times far away.

Spinel remembered when the garden was green, not brown and dry, but leafy and well kept. As she traveled the columns to appear next to Pink, 1.8924e + 14 seconds, a total of 6000 years, the gems did not age as such, but instead followed their forms of light indefinitely. There was no way that Pink had forgotten her, perhaps her diamond was simply too busy taking care of her colony, a colony that had already produced quartz soldiers.

"Spinel ... you're crying" Steven draws the gem's attention to the underworld, Spinel then ran her hands over her face to wipe away her tears "Are you alright?" Steven asks worried, to which Spinel did not respond immediately.

"That doesn't matter. Let's play Steven again!" Spinel exclaims stretching around Steven and returning to the depths of the structure, Steven looked a few seconds at the sidelong portal, but quickly decided to chase the gem between laughter and smiles to continue both their games. Playing cleared Spinel's mind, so in doing so Steven felt good, did a good deed to help someone, especially a troubled gem like Spinel.


	3. 3-Why do not you stay?

The cold breeze from The Garden gave Steven a chill, the Sun was already beginning to set and the sky was beginning to get dark, the problem for the human-gem hybrid was that Spinel didn't seem tired, he kept moving and surprising Steven for every corner the place with a smile "Spinel ..." Steven calls tired, the black-haired turns around looking for the gem on his back.

"Tag you’re it" Spinel touched Steven's shoulder from behind, the human spins to try to see the gem, but Spinel is back behind him again playing with him "Touched" Spinel teases while still eluding the human "You're too slow Steven"

"Spinel, I have to go to sleep," Steven complains, yawning quickly, but then Spinel grabs him tightly, and watches him face to face.

"Don't go Steven" Spinel exclaims seriously, Steven could notice how the limbs of the gem were trembling and watched firsthand as the frown on Spinel's face frowned.

"But I have to go to sleep, maybe Crystal Gems have already come home and they don't know I'm here" Steven replies with concern, but once again Spinel violated his personal space, the neck of the gem lengthened to meet face to face with the hybrid.

"What is sleep?" Spinel asks curiously, to which Steven gave a small sigh of relief.

"It's when ... you lie down, you get comfortable, you don't move and you don't think about anything" Steven exclaims with a smile while he already seemed to fall out of sleep, Spinel seemed to understand the concept better than Pearl at least. Perhaps while waiting for Pink Diamond, Spinel had finally exhausted her energy and slept for a few moments, so Steven entered in her dreams.

"Then stay here to sleep!" Spinel implores, she closes her limbs even more around Steven's body, who tries to quickly separate from the gem, the most appropriate way of saying it, would be to compare Spinel with a boa constrictor, ready to keep Steven there.

"I can't! Nobody knows I'm here" Steven quickly emphasizes using some of the air he had left, but now Spinel did not respond, his expressionless face was still watching Steven trapped "We can meet tomorrow to play again! I will return to the garden, I swear "Steven promised as he paled over that situation. But Spinel's grip loosened.

"Will you come back? How much time?" The gem asked hopefully, her eyes now bright (but no less dangerous) staring at Steven, Spinel had not taken her eye off at any time of that _"squeeze"_ she gave the human. With joy the human recomposed himself and nodded to the first question.

At first a small smile appeared on Spinel's lips, but then his legs faltered, Pink had also promised to return, and how many years had Spinel been waiting. Why would Steven be different? If Spinel or any gem had lungs, she would have lacked the air because of worry. Spinel on the other hand melted on herself, babbling her worries into the air.

******

In the temple Steven reappears through the portal, waiting patiently for him was Lion, lying on Steven's bed "How are you Lion ?!" Steven asks excitedly to run to jump to his bed, the animal on the other hand just reacted "Today I met a new friend, her name is Spinel, she lives in a strange place while waiting for her friend" Steven begins to tell the story to his pet , but with a big yawn, the hybrid fell asleep quickly.

In a few minutes a second ray appeared through the portal and the Crystal Gems reappeared, mainly to rest after having searched Malachite by the ocean, once again. Amethyst and Garnet went to their rooms in the temple while Pearl watched Steven sleep for a few minutes.

In the morning, Steven gets up a little later than usual "Good morning!" The hybrid greets as he goes down the stairs, Pearl was cooking something for Steven while Amethyst devoured her own food, with no hint of Garnet, apparently.

"Hello Steven ... Amethyst stops eating like that" Pearl greets cheerfully, and complaining about how Amethyst was trying to swallow a gigantic burrito stuffed with various foods "How was it for you while Steven weren't yesterday?" Pearl asks the hybrid while she was cooking again. Steven sat on one of the benches in the house while watching Pearl, suddenly Steven realized that he didn't know whether to tell the gems about Spinel.

"Well ... I was eating and playing music, without problems at home" Steven responds after a few moments of doubt, Pearl fortunately did not give much importance to this, a pleasant silence formed that ended with the presentation of Pearl's food , a cake that Steven began to eat with pleasure although leaving some slices for later.

"Well ... I was eating and playing music, without problems at home" Steven responds after a few moments of doubt, Pearl fortunately did not give much importance to this, a pleasant silence formed that ended with the presentation of Pearl's food , a cake that Steven began to eat with pleasure although leaving some slices for later.

From the bowels of the temple Garnet appeared, she stands on the portal for the next mission to look for Malechite at the bottom of the ocean, Amethyst was the second to go quickly, but Pearl first had to finish cleaning the kitchen utensils Freshly used "Pearl" Steven calls the gem while it is finished.

"Now not Steven, we have to go look for Malachite. Talk to you later, be careful!" Pearl exclaims hurriedly while Amethyst and Garnet waited in the portal, Pearl then with quick steps went to the portal.

"Steven, bye" Garnet says goodbye while the lightning of the portal was activated, the gems happily said goodbye to Steven who returned those expressions of affection. Steven then stifled a groan from his throat.

"I should have asked who Pink Diamond was. Maybe she was friends with Mom? Spinel says Mom should have been one of her soldiers." Steven ponders for a few moments, but quickly reasoning about Pink Diamond, Steven remembers Spinel, so he ran to his room for his Ukulele and takes the leftover cake from the refrigerator, running to the portal to The Garden, where Spinel was still waiting.

******

Although the night was clear, it was dark, Spinel remembered how Pink told her what the other diamonds did when she made a mistake, locked in a kind of tower where you could barely see the sunlight. The Garden was Spinel's tower , lonely, dark and devoid of all life that once appeared there.

Spinel thought repeatedly to follow Steven to his _"house"_ wherever that place was left, but the gem lacked the courage, for the thoughts that came to her mind _"What if Pink appears?"_ or _"You can't disobey Pink!"_ , eaten away her courage, Spinel's legs faltered the more she tried to approach the portal. So Spinel had to go back.

Yet there was another fear that eaten Spinel, his new playmate, Steven. What would she do if Steven didn't show up? Spinel would have no more news from the outside world or even perhaps from Pink, if Spinel had no courage to cross the portal, perhaps the human-gem hybrid would be the last being Spinel saw in her entire existence.

In a way Steven reminded him a lot of Pink, it was a kind of ... family memory, of the days when The Garden was well taken care of and full of life, the laughter and smiles had blossomed again, Spinel's gem would shine for such amount of emotion that she felt when experiencing the various games that The Garden had to offer.

If not for the lack of Pink, Steven could not replace Pink.

When the day came, Spinel was still waiting, with an apparent smile as he stared at the portal. For a few moments Spinel thought that it didn't make sense anymore, if a diamond wouldn't come back. Why would the _son_ of a rose quartz return? Fortunately, the gem checked how a portal lightning appeared, and with Steven he returned to Spinel's _"home"_ , accompanied by his Ukulele and some pieces of cake.

"Spinel!" Steven greets excitedly running towards Spinel, but on the other hand the tongue of the gem stretched pulling on the conversation worried babble. Spinel's tongue grew disproportionately, but then the gem began to reduce its size.

"Sorry, I was very worried" Spinel mentions when her tongue returned to normal size "Why did you take so long ?!" Spinel asks extending her head to Steven, who then handed her a piece of cake "What is that? Is it food?" Spinel inquires curiously, removing her attention from Steven's "great" absence.

"It's a cake, Pearl made it for me. I wanted to share you a little!" Steven exclaims animatedly, to which Spinel took a bite to the new food, savoring the cream and the spongy texture of the cake.

"This is ... amazing, Steven!" Spinel exclaims approaching her normal size to share food with Steven before continuing to play more games. The gems didn't need to eat, but not even at Pink's court, Spinel had access to such objects that Steven brought to her.

After finishing the cake, Spinel thought about getting up immediately to play with Steven, but there was something to clarify "Wait ... Did a Pearl do this for you? A pink Pearl ?!" Spinel asks, between the emotion and the explosive hysteria, Steven almost chokes on the sudden interest of the gem.

"No ... No, Pearl wears blue and has a color ... rather white, although sometimes her skin can also turn blue. Gems have blood?" Steven explains calmly, thinking about whether gems shared some characteristics with humans, but that Spinel cared little. A pearl with blue clothes? Then it must belong to Blue Diamond or someone from her court, Spinel had returned to a dead end.

"...It's not fair!" Spinel complains after a little sob, starting to hit the ground in anger while she kicked.

"What's not fair?" Steven asks worriedly trying to approach the gem, but she continued in her tantrum for a few moments.

"All this! I can't leave The Garden, but I can't know anything about Pink! Steven, I'm alone" Spinel sobbed shaking and crying, suddenly Steven was hugging her tightly, something unknown to Spinel, who walked away to the human quickly "What was that?"

"It's a hug, when someone is wrong it's good to receive one. It's a ... show of affection, when I was little my dad or the gems gave me hugs, now I give hugs to many people. Spinel, if you feel so bad. Why don't you leave this place? " Steven explains carefully, but as if what he said was obvious, Spinel thought that perhaps the human was too kind for his own good. But it was the question especially that bothered her.

"Steven, a gem, like your mother, you or I, cannot disobey the order of a diamond. Doing so would mean ... being broken, or even worse," Spinel explains almost terrified, her eyes were leaving her basins, literally.

"... Then I'll ask Pearl Diamond for Pink Diamond so she can get you out of here!" Steven sentences with emotion, Spinel's eyes that almost fell to the ground stopped and looked at the human-gem hybrid.

"Would you do that for me?" Spinel asks carefully, to which Steven nodded with a smile, affirming his decision. Spinel began to carve her eyes and return them to her basins, avoiding crying of joy "Steven ... Would you do something else for me?" Spinel asks curiously.

"What do you need?" Steven asks kindly, when a hand of Spinel touched the tip of his nose.

"Tag you’re it!" Spinel screams starting to run through The Garden, and since it was part of the game, Steven started chasing her.

"Wait, that was not fair!" Steven complains while he chases the gem. During the friendly chase, Spinel took a sharp turn and Steven fell among the dry bushes that made up one of the walls of The Garden, that was when Steven hit his face against a pink sand and a familiar scent.

The Garden was a structure on a small island in the ocean, which Steven contemplated in wonder, there was literally nothing but the island in that place. From the hole in the wall, Spinel watched Steven, who stood still and lying in the sand "Steven? Did you get hurt?" Spinel asks, at first the gem did not want to approach. Leaving The Garden but staying on the island would be breaking Pink's orders? Spinel had no way of knowing, but when his new playmate seemed to not move.

She took a step "Tag, you’re it" Steven gets up quickly after touching the pointed tip of Spinel's boots, starting to run along the edge of the island.

Spinel remained silent for a few moments while she heard Steven's laughter running towards the other direction of the circumference of the island, Spinel could not help smiling and laughing in the same way "Steven, that was not fair!" Spinel complains chasing the boy, a strange sense of freedom had invaded Spinel's chest, never similar to something she has experienced before.

******

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, the Crystal Gems were still looking for the fusion of Jasper and Lapis, but there was something strange about their leader, Amethyst was looking at the bottom, but during those moments, Pearl approached Garnet " Any problem, Garnet? " Pearl asks with concern.

"... Yes, it is ... very rare. My future vision is failing" The highest of the gems exclaims, worrying Pearl instantly.

"Does it have to do with Malachite?" Pearl asks quickly, which Garnet denied, causing her partner to breathe a sigh of relief.

"It has to do with Steven, there is something missing in the puzzle of my future vision to know the possibilities of Steven's future ... something does not fit well Pearl" Garnet complains frustrated, surely coming from the part of Saphire, Garnet turns to see her partner, Pearl was quiet.

"... Steveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Pearl screams in a sob of maternal concern, which would have broken Garnet and Amethyst's eardrums, if they had them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, Spinel is not in love with Steven (yet), the feeling of freedom is because Pink literally no longer exists, so the only reason Spinel remains on the island is because of loyalty to her best friend.  
> I hope you have patience and forgiveness, I have more than 40 chapters to translate from Spanish to English (which is not my mother tongue). If there is a very serious mistake, say so and help me correct it.  
> P.S: "You bring them" is the translation of a game from Spanish to English, it sounds strange but I can't do much.


	4. 4-Where is your home?

The gem watched the ocean while the human built a sandcastle next to her "Spinel, by chance. Have you ever seen a strange gem, big and green, with white hair?" The human asks curiously, Spinel strangely understood a drawing that the human made in the sand quite ... simple.

"No, until now I had never left The Garden, and apart from you ... nothing has entered this site" Spinel mentions indifferently, although she was hurt by the fact that Steven was the only recent company she had in a long time "So that gem is _"Malachite"_? I never heard of such a gem"

"Yes, she is a fusion between my friend Lapis and ... Jasper" Steven exclaims sadly, mainly because of her friend's fate "Garnet says that if we don't find her and separate them, her hate will destroy them. Lapis doesn't deserve something like that, she has been locked up for a long time, she recently escaped from a mirror "Steven tells an attentive Spinel.

"A fusion of two different gems? I still say that is weird, like your friend Garnet" Spinel says a little uncomfortable, as Steven told her about the gems he lived with, Garnet was a fusion between a Ruby and a Sapphire, but such events were not common or well seen by most gems. At least when Spinel was not yet in The Garden, Steven ignored Spinel's strangeness about the matter, he told her that Garnet was a very good person, if they got to know each other "Why was Lapis locked up?"

"I'm not sure, I just know that it ended up in the hands of Pearl at some point. But in the end Lapis just wanted to go home, so I released her and she tried to go to Homeworld, she almost stole the ocean near Beach City" Steven exclaims with concern, Spinel stretched curiously beside him while the human calmed down.

"Homeworld ... Have you ever been to Homeworld, Steven ?!" Spinel asks with curiosity and emotion, but the disappointment was great when the human denies "It's a shame, although I have to admit that Homeworld is something ... how to say it ... without organic life. It's a good place, full of gems, tall buildings and above all, the presence of the Diamonds ... Perhaps Pink is there, it would not be surprising if a Diamond is not in her territory "Spinel pensive sentence, but she quickly removes her ideas from her mind.

"Spinel ... don't you miss your home?" Steven asks calmly, especially trying not to make Spinel over react.

"Define _"home"_ " Spinel exclaims waiting for the human's response.

"You know, where you live or the place you like, where your friends are. My home is Beach City, there are the gems, my dad, Connie and my other friends. Maybe you would like to go one day, there is the restaurant of fritters and the Great Donut "Steven explains with a smile, but on Spinel's face a grimace formed. What could she call home?

"Steven, I don't know any more places than Pink's court and this ... our garden ... I don't have any more friends than Pink, I was made to be her best friend" Spinel sentences with her eyes lost in the ocean, but then the Steven's sad voice asks another question.

"We are not friends?" The human asks, because of this the gem curled around him.

"That's not what I meant, don't worry, you're my new playmate while I'm waiting for Pink. Don't put that long face on!" Spinel exclaims hurriedly, making strange and funny faces to take care of Steven's sadness, which quickly took effect "Hey, how about if you talk to me a little more about your ... home? Your adventures with those _"Crystal Gems"_ and all that" Spinel asks curiously, partly for convenience, since the gem did not want Steven to leave The Garden soon.

It worked, Steven's eyes seemed to take the form of a star "Can I sing the stories?" Steven asks excitedly, to which Spinel nodded, albeit with a small grin before the human began to use his Ukulele to narrate in a song the many adventures he had carried out with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl or other of his friends and allies

******

Pearl had entered the temple through the portal, initially she was calm and perceptive, but Steven was not in the house, only Lion was outside looking towards the ocean, the gem still did not quite like the animal but she lost nothing by asking "Lion. Have you seen Steven?" Pearl asks with concern, but quickly she got annoyed when the animal just yawned and went to sleep in the sand "I don't know why I bother ..." Pearl complains, then heading towards the city.

The first place the gem attended was Greg's car wash, but it turns out that the human's father had not seen Steven recently either. Greg seemed calm but seeing Pearl's concern he also panicked "This has something to do with gems, doesn't it?" Greg asks quickly, to which Pearl did not know what to answer.

"Something like that, it's ... complicated Greg, but I assure you that for now Steven is not in danger of death. For now" Pearl sentences saying goodbye to the worried father, she felt compassion for him. Pearl then continued to go to other places where Steven could be, in Connie's house or with Lars and Sadie, some other house or store. Nothing.

Pearl stopped to try to reason Steven's sudden disappearance, they had left him tomorrow, and no one in the city had seen him go out on the streets, the only alternatives were that Steven had used Lion or crossed the portal, and as Lion was outside the house, the animal was not waiting with Steven to return him to his home. Consequently, Steven had used the temple portal.

"But where could he have gone?" Pearl wonders starting to travel from portal to portal, but the mistake of the meticulous gem was that she did not know that Steven already had access to The Garden.

******

Without knowing it, Steven spent the afternoon singing and talking with Spinel about the human's friends and adventures, the fight against corrupt gems, what happened to Lapis, Peridot and Jasper, to some regret of the gem, Steven had to sing almost all his experiences. As Spinel understood, it was what his father did because of an agreement between them, and Steven liked to do this in the same way with Spinel.

For Spinel something was clear, the world changed, and that terrified her even more. _What would Pink be like now?_ Thinks the pink gem, Steven did not have all the answers, being only a teenager of 13, and on top of all that Steven did not go to school and the gems kept secrets to him. So Steven and Spinel's relationship to today's world was a one-eyed man leading a blind man.

But on the other hand, going back to the great stories Steven told, the afternoon passed quickly, and Steven had to go home. The gem tried to stop him once more "Why don't you stay?! Come on! You know we make one of those pajamas! Like you did with Pearl and Amethyst, please, please, please," Spinel whined, clinging to the human's foot, forcing Steven to crawl due to the gem that did not release him.

"I'd like to, but I can't now. Besides, if I don't go, I won't be able to ask Pearl about Pink Diamond." Steven responds quickly, Spinel reluctantly released him. The gem had a contradiction, she didn't want the human to leave her, but she wanted to know about Pink, and for the moment, she couldn't have one thing without the other.

"Very well ..." Spinel resigns, saying goodbye to Steven, who went to the portal to return home.

Spinel was alone again, her feet felt heavy every time she tried to approach the portal to go with Steven, but a lump tightened in her throat more and more when she was alone, at that time, Spinel was a walking contradiction. Deep down, she cursed that Steven was her only connection to the world, and that this same connection will leave her from time to time for other reasons, however, Spinel was also glad that Steven attended to play.

******

In the temple, Steven was received by Pearl, at first the hybrid human was about to greet the gem happily, but it began the conversation in a worried and annoying way "Steven! Where were you?" Pearl questions directly, to which a shocked Steven does not know what to answer, so he almost bites his tongue "Steven, I know you weren't with Greg, Connie or any other place in Beach City ... Where were you? " Pearl again questions genuinely concerned about Steven's safety.

Steven still did not control all his powers, they continued to develop, and the world was still full of corrupt gems, if Steven went on an adventure through the portal when none of the gems were, it meant he could get hurt without anyone knowing.

"I ..." Steven had no words, Pearl's eyes were still staring at him. It was not like the looks of his father, Connie or even Spinel, the looks of Pearl meant a feeling as deep as the ocean, one that preceded even Steven himself, but the human took courage in that situation "Pearl ... Do you know who Pink Diamond is? " Steven asks curiously, some would say that this was an excuse to change the subject.

For Pearl it was a surprise blow. A face of misery and surprise seized the face of Pearl "Who?" The gem asks.


	5. 5-Stories of Era 1

Pearl's hands were placed on Steven's shoulders, the human was nervous, he had only seen such hysteria from Pearl since that time where they discovered Lion's relationship with Rose Quartz's sword "Steven Where did you hear that name? " The gem asks with concern.

"Pearl ... answer, please" Steven sentence ignoring the question, his voice rose with a bit of annoyance, but Pearl did not give him an answer "Mom knew Pink Diamond?" The human asks, perhaps a different question would change Pearl's mood, but the gem changed the subject quickly.

"Garnet is very worried Steven, her future vision may not know where you are going. If I promise to avoid a punishment and not tell Garnet anything, can we speak at another time?" Pearl offers kneeling in front of Steven, this frustrates the human a little, but the gem did not show many emotions, but finds a strange empathy for the teenager.

"You always say that, in the end you never respond" Steven exclaims annoyedly, to which Pearl resigns to give another comment. Steven then walks to his bed, looking sadly at Pearl sideways. Steven was already in his bed almost asleep when Garnet and Amethyst return through the portal, finding Pearl waiting.

******

Pearl had dragged her companions to her room in the temple, there a curious Amethyst asked "Hey, where was Steven at the end?" The purple gem says kindly, to which Pearl sighed a moment.

"It's hard to say, but Steven went on adventures in the portal" Pearl sentence surprising her companions.

"Should we ban him from watching TV again?" Garnet exclaims with some surprise, mainly for Steven's bravery and stupidity to go (apparently) to the dangers of the world without the company of one of the Crystal Gems.

"It is not necessary to punish Garnet! I already spoke with him ... he ais only, well, he is alone in the temple" Pearl rushes to add, which did not surprise Garnet, he believed his companion, Pearl was not only very protective with Steven, but was generally the most responsible of the group "The problem is ... Steven knows about the Diamonds. He asked me about Pink Diamond!" Pearl exclaims worried, to which her companions are surprised.

"How is that possible?" Amethyst asks with dismay.

"I thought one of you had been told" Pearl exclaims starting to sweat a little because of the revelation that Amethyst had not been "What answer can we give her? Steven is not prepared to know everything about gems and rebellion" Pearl mentions stunned , to which Garnet places one of his hands on his shoulder.

"We don't have to worry. Maybe Steven heard about Pink Diamond because of Lapis or one of the Homeworld gems, maybe he could have even heard it from Greg or he learned it in one of our adventures without us noticing, there are murals about Rose's rebellion in some temples. The battlefield in Norway makes it clear "Garnet reasons coldly, although Pearl mocks the idea that Greg could know about Diamonds.

Pearl plays with her fingers a little nervous, Amethyst on the other hand was not very shocked "Then we just have to talk about the rebellion. How difficult can it be?" The purple gem questions.

"Steven is maturing Amethyst, but he's not ready to know everything his mother had to do for the rebellion and life on Earth. We have to teach him little by little" Garnet explains simply, or perhaps it was because of his relaxed personality more that nothing "And I think I know how, they can go to their rooms" The tallest of the Crystal Gems explains to leave the temple to where the human was.

******

Steven thought for a few moments that he could enter his mother's room to spy on the gems, or perhaps return with Spinel to avoid punishment, but in the end, the human curled up in his bed while watching a few minutes of television, although he had than to turn off the device quickly when the temple door opened again, just a few moments before a strange interference appeared in the signal.

Only Garnet had left the temple.

The gem went up to the hybrid room and shook it briefly, knowing that Steven was just pretending "How are you Cutie Pie? I know we haven't talked in a while but ... you know what would happen if we don't have Malachite like ours top priority "Garnet sentences seriously.

"... Yes," Steven accepts, lamenting a little, mainly because the boy was thinking about how he had reacted with Pearl a few moments ago.

"However, I am not here to talk about that, I come to tell you a story" Garnet was glad to see how Steven was smiling almost instantly, with his star-shaped pupils, the gem on the other hand started his story " _You know Saturn no ? In ancient times humans called it the Holy Land, the Old World or Jupiter, but that is not important. For the gems it was the First Era, we call the planet Homeworld, the Diamonds were born precisely in Homeworld, unique in their perfection they sought to expand their perfection through the Solar System, each of the Diamonds received a planet, White Diamond stayed with Homeworld, Yellow Diamond with the actual Jupiter, Blue Diamond with Uranus, and finally, Pink Diamond received Earth. On Earth, each gem was made to serve Pink Diamond, each with a role in the Diamond empire. The existence of the gems was ordinary, marked by a mold, until the arrival of your mother. Rose Quartz did not look very different from the other quartz, she tried to do her work diligently. However, she noticed the inhabitants of the Earth, curiosity became appreciation, appreciation became affection and affection became love, she soon found it impossible to hide her findings, so she asked other gems if they knew life on Earth and they thought about it. His strange questions finally reached Pink Diamond's ears, Rose Quartz was searched immediately " **Quartz"** began Pink Diamond " **What have you been saying down there?",** " **My diamond"** implores Quartz " **I call my attention that your colony , Earth has life. I know that these organic forms have no purpose, but I ask that we leave this planet and forgive their lives. "** Pink Diamond thought for a moment, and then she laughed, an evil and empty sound "D **o you want to save these life forms in exchange for us? Ha! Do not be absurd! Return to your post and I will forgive your insolence** ", and with that Rose Quartz was taken to her Kindergarten to work. Only that Quartz didn't want to continue helping to destroy the Earth, she had no choice, she had to fight. "I **s this what you want? Inject, build ?! I have seen a life that lives by itself. And lives here! Will you destroy it, or will you join it?** " The message of Quartz began to resonate, unfortunately for Pink Diamond, its territory was falling apart, as a coward she called its allied Diamonds, Yellow and Blue Diamond. But Quartz also had allies, gems rejected for not being perfect, a Pearl that belonged to no one and a new fusion, formed by love and not by power, and many others, inspired by Quartz. Those who joined together to fight for Earth as their home were known as the Crystal Gems_-Garnet narrated in a heroic tone, almost entirely romantic.

Steven for his part was perplexed by this story, in his surprise, the human asked a question "What happened next?! What happened to Pink Diamond?" Steven was between excited and worried about the end, although there was also the slight suspicion that Garnet would not give him the end that the human would like.

"... The battle was difficult, the armies of Pink Diamond were very powerful, but that did not matter in the end. Your mother expelled the authority of the Earth's Diamonds" Garnet ends simply, Steven had in his face suspicion and disbelief.

"That story only makes me ask more questions," Steven sentences quickly, but then he laughed when he noticed Garnet's hand pass and spoil his hair amicably.

"Maybe, but it is time to go to sleep. In the future you will know more about Pink Diamond if you are still interested" Garnet exclaims wishing Steven good night, after history the human falls asleep quickly, while the gem was leaving to his room in the temple.

******

Spinel was traveling alone The Garden, this idea before seemed absurd to her, the mark of her waiting at a single point for more than 6000 years was still visible, but recently, walking through that structure calmed the inconvenience of the gem, to some extent at least, it made the wait for Pink and Steven more enjoyable.

But it was that particular night where Spinel found Pink's chest again, they had guarded this jealously, they were some memories and gifts of the Diamonds along with other gems to Pink, Spinel thought that maybe he could show Steven, although this could also bother Pink Wouldn't that be treason?

In the end, the jester gem gave an elongated breath of air before opening the pink chest, which was about to break, inside there was a gem rejuvenator, some toys made by Pebbles and representations of the court of Pink Diamond . Objects already outdated by Homeworld standards, although Spinel had no way of knowing that.

The gem would not know that while she remembered, other things would happen when dawn. Nor would Spinel expect the truths Steven would bring the next day.

******

In the morning, Steven felt somewhat uncomfortable when Amethyst was on top of him, like a limpet stuck to a rock, the human was watching his favorite series, that of weeping fruits. Although Steven had to admit that he liked to have company with one of the gems while watching the series, although Steven had no way of knowing if Amethyst did it on orders or her own initiative. In the episode they both saw Pear had dropped his ice cream "Friend, I don't understand this cartoon. Why don't they just eat the ice cream from the ground? Instead of crying ..." Amethyst exclaims frustrated.

"It's the point of the Amethyst series" Steven comments delightedly, but at that moment the signal disappeared due to an interference that gave the screen a greenish tone "What is that?" Steven asks surprised.

"Let me fix it" Amethyst sentence approaching television, starting to kick it "Did it get better?"

Before Steven said anything, the television briefly emitted a beep "Wow! That had never happened before" Steven sentence surprised while Amethyst came back to his side with the same surprise, but then the image began to clear and a voice came out from the television.

"Transmitting on all frequencies, transmitting on all frequencies. Peridot speaks transmitting on all frequencies, from the abandoned gem colony on planet Earth, reporting for Yellow Diamond, the mission has been compromised. My escort, and informant left! And now I'm stranded! Send me help! " The image showed Peridot repeating the message once more, to the audience's confusion, since Pearl and Garnet joined to watch the transmission.

"Connie says she also appears on her television" Steven exclaims worriedly releasing the phone, informing the gems of this.

"Where could Peridot send this signal?" Pearl question stunned, but Garnet quickly had an answer. The communications center of the Earth, which Garnet and Amethyst had previously destroyed by forming Sugalite, although the group had to go thanks to Lion. The place was not as demolished as before, so Pearl guessed that Perdiot somehow managed to fix the place.

"So we bring Sugalite back ?!" Steven asks with emotion, emotion that Amethyst shared, but Garnet ruined this hope.

"No" Garnet ends severely, Amethyst tried to protest quickly but Garnet was not going to give in. "No, the last time we merged was a disaster. Sugalite went crazy and we were unable to control ourselves, we need an alternative ... Pearl, do you want to fuse with me? "Garnet argues thoughtfully, Steven only got excited again when he realized that Garnet and Pearl would fuse, Pearl was crying with joy while Amethyst kept distance.

"Fusion! Fusion! Fusion! Yeah!" Steven cheered while Garnet and Pearl began their dance, then forming a tall gem and who seemed to wear an elegant suit.

"Good evening everyone! Before you the adorable Sardonyx, from the future ex-communications center" Sardonyx introduced herself, approaching glamorous to Steven and Amethyst.

"Amethyst, a new giant woman!" Steven greets Sardonyx, who caught the human in his arms.

"But it's Steven Universe! We finally know each other. What do you think? I'm such a great thing! You're such a lovely little thing" Sardonyx overwhelmed the human with extreme affection "Sorry, but it wasn't me lately"

"Haha, fusion joke" Steven laughs while Amethyst just looked away, with a show of movements (after lowering Steven) elegant and fabulous, Sardonyx invoked her weapon with his powers, a huge war hammer that surprised Steven, while Steven was delighted with these ideas, Sardonyx began to present herself with a multitude of words that flattered her qualities while destroying the communications center in a precise and orderly manner.

Pearl, Garnet and Steven celebrated the successful operation, while Amethyst played with the earth. Steven realized that while he was traveling on Lion's mane heading home, he had not gone with Spinel and had already spent breakfast and lunch. Although maybe a few more minutes of waiting would not be a problem, or so Steven wanted to think when Lion arrived at the beach. Everyone went to the temple, but Steven was quietly transported as quickly as possible through the portal. Luckily for Steven, Pearl and Garnet were already in the temple chatting, while Amethyst was with his head in the fridge.

******

"Steven!" Spinel calls multiple jumps, lengthening and shrinking to Steven from the other end of the structure, surprising the human "How are you?" The gem greets with surprising calm.

"Spinel. Aren't you upset?" Steven asks cautiously, to which his playmate looked at him with curiosity "Nothing, forget it, it's just that it takes a few moments, I'll tell you later. It was another mission with the Crystal Gems! What were you doing?" The human boy asked excitedly.

"Oh ... Well, I didn't realize, so we'll say it's okay. You see, I found some things that were ... well, Pink's belongings" Spinel states simply, although there was a great longing in her words, the gem took a little to notice how Steven looked at her with starry eyes "What's up Steven?"

"I have information from Pink. It's not recent but" Steven tries to quickly explain his emotion, but then Spinel was holding him by the shoulders while taking him to the sky, because Spinel had stretched his legs and arms.

"Yes Steven! Great, you made it!" Spinel mentions shaking the human while hugging him, curling and returning to the ground to jump and spin around The Garden "Steven Is it normal for humans to turn green?" Spinel asks worriedly lowering Steven, who dizzy took a few steps before throwing up "Wow, that's new" The gem exclaims watching the vomit for the first time in his long life.

"It's ... great ... you are happy Spinel, just ... give me a few moments" Steven exclaims trying to smile but had to sit down before continuing, Spinel sat in front of him, waiting for Steven to regain his color, the pink gem, however, jumped in her position of joy, although she had hundreds of questions "Well, to start, it seems that Pink Diamond is no longer on Earth, in fact the authority of the Diamonds left quite a while ago" Steven sentence, at that Spinel's jaw literally fell to the ground, only for the gem to reposition it in place.

"What?!" Spinel asks puzzled.

"According to Garnet, Pink Diamond was expelled," Steven points out, to which Spinel silences him with her hand covering the human's mouth.

"Steven, that makes no sense. Pink wanted the territory of the Earth more than anything in the world, she would never leave him" Spinel exclaims on the verge of tears, Steven didn't know what to say, he scratched the back of his neck " Please ... "Spinel asks in tears, to which Steven jumped to give her a hug.

"Look on the bright side, it means you no longer have to stay here, you could return to Homeworld" Steven exclaims trying to encourage the gem, not only talking but giving little pats on the back of Spinel.

"How ?! The galactic portal was destroyed by your friend and the Earth communications center too" Spinel says frustrated, to which Steven realizes that he made Spinel's situation worse, the gem was quiet , clinging to the human like the roots that had previously clung to her, in silence.

What Steven didn't know was that one of Spinel's fingers extended to the pink chest, grabbing the gems rejuvenator "Steven" Spinel speaks once again "Will you stay at The Garden today?" Spinel asks, the third time she did it, Steven didn't want to refuse because of Spinel's sadness, but he had to.

"I would have to go ask, but they will tell me no, Garnet already knows that I am leaving the temple a few days ago and I think he doesn't like the idea at all" Steven replies sadly, but then Spinel's frown seemed to burn with rage , until next to her appeared a weapon similar to a scythe but of a brushed color and made of light "Spinel ?!" Steven asks surprised, when suddenly Spinel attacked him.

"No! I don't want you to go!" Spinel screams in a loud complaint, she was full of rage and sadness, but to their surprise, Steven's body was simply filled with some pink lines, Steven thought it was like the destabilizers of Jasper and Peridot. Steven saw Spinal, and she looked back "... Steven, I" Spinel was trying to speak, but the human had begun to run terrified towards the portal.

But on the structure, Steven could not activate the portals "Come on it works!" Steven rushes, but it did not matter, his gem barely emitted a shine that did not reach all of it "Spinel, we can talk about this" Steven exclaims turning nervously, with some sweat coming out of his forehead, the human expected to meet the gem behind him, but Spinel was not there.

Steven could not see Spinel, and without his powers Steven could not leave, the solution of the human was that he had to confront Spinel to know that it had just happened.

"Spinel!" Steven calls worried, watching in every corner of the malnourished garden, hoping to find the gem "Spinel!" Thanks to the various games that both had passed through that place, Steven knew the structure in some detail, but what he did not expect was to see a large hole in one of the walls. There on the shore was Spinel sitting, with the broken rejuvenator beside her. Steven hesitated to approach, for fear that Spinel would continue to react aggressively, but finally, he approached her "Spinel ..." Steven touches the gem's shoulder, to which Spinel turned to see him, Spinel's eyes spilled waterfalls of tears, almost literally.

"I'm sorry!" Spinel sobs kicking the broken rejuvenator in the sand, Steven moved a little closer to Spinel, being that it seemed that she did not plan to attack him or in general get closer to him, because he did not move his arms or legs "Steven me .. . I don't know what to do ... Pink won't come back for me, and I ... I didn't want you to leave, you're now my only friend on Earth ... Literally! " The gem screams shrinking on the beach of the small island, now both were trapped in the middle of the ocean.

"... You would not be my first friend to try to harm me or with whom I have an altercation, believe me, I pass with Pearl and Lapis. Spinel, would you like to go to Beach City with me until you find a way to go with Pink?" Steven exclaims conciliator, finally forming a big smile on his face. Spinel on her part was speechless, until her hand grew enormously in a clenched fist, Steven was afraid, but then she raised her thumb.

"Let's go to Beach City!" Spinel exclaims shrinking her arm, the gem now had a small smile but she had to dry her tears and resume her composure with Steven's help. This took a few minutes where everything was calm.

"Spinel, what did that ... thing do?" Steven asks curiously now that Spinel was calmer, even a little sensitive, but Steven knew she wouldn't attack him.

"Well ... it rejuvenates, when the gems got out of control sometimes it was used, it returned them to the starting point. I thought that if you had a gem you would also have one, and without memories ... well, I think you understand the rest There was a likelihood that it will work, not as the "destabilizers" as you called them "Spinel sentence" I'm sorry "Spinel apologizes, to which Steven downplayed with a gesture of sympathy, although he kept watching as Spinel was trembling.

"I think if it worked, in a sense ... I can't activate the portal," Steven says, to which Spinel looked at him with enlarged eyes and a face of dismay.

"Oh ... That means I can't use it, I don't know where your house is or how it is, so it couldn't transport us there," Spinel says worried, to which Steven made a deep silence.

"Do you know any other place on Earth?" Steven asks as more sweat left his body.

"... Steven, I never left The Garden" Spinel sentence. The silence of both is simply terrifying, in a few moments Spinel and Steven are hugging crying because they were stranded in The Garden, this was the moment when Spinel should hatch and Steven embark on his own adventure without the Crystal Gems.


	6. 6-Spinel and Steven, sailing

Steven and Spinel continued hugging a few more moments "If I had my inflatable raft maybe we could get out of here ... I don't know how to swim" Steven was lamenting, he was tired and sad, the human kept talking a few moments, but now the gem seemed thoughtful "Spinel ? " Steven asks curiously.

"Steven. How long can a human last without food and water?" Spinel asks Steven, to which the human was not quite sure what to answer, Spinel's innocence about that shut up Steven for a few moments.

"Not much," Steven says with concern, they both had to think something quickly. "I don't know how to swim, I don't have a life-saving vest, and we don't know where exactly the nearest island or land is." Steven parses carefully, the human shot. of his fluffy hair, the situation was above him. The gem on the other hand did not feel the legs, Spinel had an idea but did not have enough courage "... Spinel! I have an idea, it is a bit awkward to ask but could you become a raft?" Steven asks after a while to think actively, now Steven's face was a little reddish, but his hopeful eyes hit Spinel hard.

"Of course I can," Spinel replies faintly, to which she fills her _"lungs"_ with oxygen while changing her shape in a kind of inflatable boat, but when a small wave approaches the gem runs out to hide closer to the withered bushes of The Garden "But I don't want to swim" The gem sentence, to which Steven is surprised.

"Are you afraid of the ocean?" Steven asks in dismay "Well, I have to admit that with Malachite in there, I wouldn't go in either. But we have no other way out of here! I will die of thirst and hunger sooner or later" Steven exclaims, he was a little awkward to mention Malachite as a fear factor (and rightfully so) but he ends up finally appealing to reason.

"It's not that I'm afraid of the ocean or the things in it but ... What if we fail? What if we just end up even more lost in the ocean?" Spinel sentences with concern "... Steven. What would happen if you dehydrated? Would it be like gems and you would regenerate yourself?" Spinel suddenly curious question, Steven was also surprised by this thought but quickly Spinel kept talking "Can't you drink water from the ocean, so you wouldn't" die "of thirst, and maybe we can get something from the sea, some crab or something" Spinel tries to reason , but Steven quickly returned to earth.

"I can't drink salt water or raw food Spinel, other than it's ... disgusting ... it would just hurt my stomach" Steven explains to the gem, she swallowed nervously. But Steven sat down next to her "So you're afraid of failing?" Steven asks kindly.

"... Perhaps, I would not say that it is fear of failing precisely but I am ... worried" Spinel exclaims in dismay, her hands were moving uncontrollably, she did not know how to express the great majority of emotions at that time.

"But we can't know if we fail if we don't even try!" Steven points out trying to motivate the gem, she was still a little doubtful, but the human extended his hand towards her "We would at least fail together" Steven sentence, to which Spinel smiles sideways with a slight laugh and narrows Steven's hand.

"Don't say I don't warn you," Spinel warns, turning back into an inflatable raft, at the beginning she didn't like the feeling of the ocean in her physical form, but she would have to get used to it while carrying Steven on top of her, the human kept her calm talking to her, a kind of moral support or perhaps personal trainer.

Spinel and Steven spent hours in that routine crossing the ocean, Spinel used her head as a kind of bow mask, observing the horizon in search of land, Steven for his part had fallen asleep, they had already been lost for a whole day in the ocean after leaving The Garden "Steven. Are you still alive?" Spinel asks extending her neck to see Steven, the unconscious human responded with a snore and an involuntary movement of his hand "At least we are lost together" Spinel remembers making a small smile, but she did not like this situation. She was lost, and far from the only place on Earth she knew.

Without knowing it, Spinel wasted almost 2 hours watching Steven and talking to herself, the human began to wake up although the night was still dark "Spinel?" Steven asks in dismay, carving his eyes half closed.

"Steven! I'm sorry I woke you up but I got a little nervous, haha," Spinel rushes to say sorry, but then Steven got up and pointed animatedly behind her.

"Spinel, an island!" Steven draws attention, to which Spinel turned to observe an island of tall palm trees, lush vegetation and a volcano in the middle of it. Surprised Spinel rushes as much as she can to get to the island, using her limbs as oars while Steven held on tightly, both had reached what looked like a deserted beach "We're alive!" Steven sentenced kissing the beach, although he quickly complained about having to remove the sand from his face, Spinel made a little of fun of this because of the human's reaction.

"So ... Where are we going from here?" Spinel asks with dismay, holding Steven once he finishes cleaning his face.

"I guess we would stay here for a while, I have to eat something, so we can go somewhere else until we reach Beach City. I was already lost on an island before, with Sadie and Lars," Steven exclaims simply, Spinel remembers how the human talked to her about the island, and Spinel hoped there were no invisible monsters on this island. "Spinel, are you tired?" Steven asks worried while Spinel watched the island.

"What? I don't need to sleep at all!" Spinel sentences with a smile.

"Oh come on, you deserve a good nap," Steven says cheerfully trying to convince the gem.

"Someone has to take care of you while you have no powers, and as it is my fault, you are my responsibility, go back to sleep" Spinel sentences while she crushes some bushes and using her elongated limbs, Spinel places the human in one of the makeshift beds.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Steven complains while the gem sat on the crushed bush "Besides, I'm not your responsibility, we're partners, we should take care of each other. Aren't you tired of swimming so much?" The human exclaims with concern, which Spinel downplay with a movement of his hands.

"Entertaining Pink is much more complicated, but since you don't want to sleep, do you want to see a trick?" Spinel asks, she created bubbles in her hands with which she began juggling with great skill, which Steven saw astonished, Spinel loved having the human as a public, both entertained themselves with improvised games while they waited for the Sun to rise. The gem's plan was to take advantage of the light to find some food or water for Steven, but when the first rays of sunlight were about to arrive, the plants behind both began to move, listening to footsteps stepping on the herbs without discretion "Steven!" Spinel jumps worriedly arranging the bushes so that both hide quickly "What do you think it is?" The gem asked nervously while waiting for the appearance of the mysterious beings.

"I don't know, it could be anything," Steven sentences in a whisper, holding Spinel as he could to prevent her from making an abrupt movement, no matter how brave it may have been before, the gem shook quite a bit. However soon the origin of these steps was revealed, humanoid watermelons "Watermelons Stevens!" The human jumps from his bush with star-shaped eyes.

Given this, the humanoids almost jumped in fright, but the less fearful jumped out of joy, they were already very old and that is why they recognized their creator, jumping to give him a hug. Spinel came out of the bush more slowly, observing that _"gathering"_ to put it in some way, although watermelons were much more distrustful of them, Steven was too close to protect her in case they got out of control, the human would not be attacked.

The older watermelons acted excitedly, gesturing with their short arms to run away, followed by the younger watermelons "I think they want us to follow them" Steven cheers, starting to run "Come on Spinel!" The human exclaims animatedly, to which Spinel followed him taking elongated steps, literally.

In a place near the center of the island, there was a small city, built with sticks, sand and rocks, the Watermelons Stevens had developed their own city "I wonder how they increased their number, some of these Stevens Watermelons are babies" Steven exclaims surprised when he was received by all the watermelons, there was even a statue of Baby Melon in the small town.

"My only explanation is that the seeds of the Watermelons Stevens give rise to more Watermelons Stevens" Spinel speculates with ignorance, between the two they talked and walked around the city, guided and presented by the oldest Watermelons Stevens in a non-verbal language, to Steven they bring him wild fruits and coconut water, which he eats along with Spinel. Little did the newcomers know what really was in the deepest parts of the island.

But for now, Spinel and Steven enjoyed their little breakfast with the company of the Watermelons Stevens at dawn.


	7. 7-Adventures in Super Watermelon Island

Spinel and Steven finished their breakfast with watermelons, so they both enjoyed the atmosphere of the island while the Watermelons Stevens returned to their routine of "normal" jobs and lives to put it in a way, the gem and the human lay down with tranquility in the grass next to the city "We gather some food and we leave tomorrow" Spinel clarifies with tranquility while she stretched on the ground.

"Sounds like a good plan for me" Steven exclaims with a smile "I have to admit that I'm surprised that there are no animals around here" Steven points out as he watched the Watermelons Stevens walk picking fruits like nothing, or just walking all over the island.

"From what you told me the Watermelons Stevens seem to be more aggressive than they appear, they may have eliminated all possible predators of their species" Spinel comments seriously, although she and Steven quickly laughed a little, they could not see those watermelons as genocidal of the local fauna.

In a short time Steven and Spinel collected the food and coconut water that the watermelons kindly brought to them, but in the afternoon they saw a kind of celebration specifically for a particular watermelon, the Watermelon Steven did not seem anything special, but it was crowned with a crown of blue, orange and green flowers. Steven and Spinel also received a wreath of flowers for each of some watermelons, the one with the tricolor crown left the city without anyone following her "Where are you going?" Spinel asks curiously, but she realized that Steven had really been following the watermelon "Steven!" Spinel calls following the human.

Finally the gem had reached its companion after a few meters of walking through the extensive foliage of the plants, the place looked like a huge cave near the city of watermelons "What are you doing?" Steven asks the watermelon animated, but there was not even a movement of the watermelon, she was standing waiting, in the position that Baby Melon had done before die. Spinel contemplated for a few moments that next to the cave there was a painting representing a six-limb being, using the juices of some fruits as paint.

"Steven, leave it, I think it's a watermelon ritual," Spinel exclaims simply placing her hand on Steven's shoulder and backing up a few steps.

"Yes, but it's very ... strange" Steven mentions looking at the gem, but suddenly both of them heard a great roar coming from the cave, making them tremble quickly, Spinel grabs Steven and jumps to the side of a palm tree to escape, but the most surprising thing was the sudden giant hand that came out of the cave, dragging the watermelon to the depths "... Ahhhh!" Steven shouts, who was accompanied by Spinel's screams.

"There is no tomorrow, we are leaving now!" Spinel sentence trying to get out of there before that hand came back, but Steven stopped her.

"But what will happen to that Watermelon Steven ?!" The human asks worried, to which Spinel began to shake Steven as if he were insane, making him dizzy.

"Steven. It's a watermelon! What does it matter? They'll be fine as long as they can reproduce more than they die." The gem reminds Steven, but the human escaped Spinel's grip to run to the cave to which the gem He stretches towards him with the intention of stopping him.

"But they helped us, we can't let a monster take them like this" Steven complains trying to escape again, Spinel watched the cave, wet and dark, that descended meters and meters under the ground "I created them I should worry about them . What if it is a corrupt gem?"

"Think a few moments what you say! You have no powers, and I don't fight. I'm a buffoon, Steven! What could we do?" Spinel questions quickly, trying to convince Steven to get away as quickly as possible, the silence simply killed Spinel's confidence in the survival of the watermelon and simply gave her more reasons for both of them to stay away from that place.

"... Stealth rescue mission" Steven whispers with determination, but Spinel decided to walk out of the cave, taking the human with her "Spinel please" Steven implores clutching the gem, which continued walking towards the city of the watermelons, where both had their provisions. But on the way Steven's gem shone again with great intensity, Spinel and his partner were both surprised, but Spinel is startled when the human generates a bubble that covers him, freeing himself from the grip of the gem.

"I'll save the watermelon, I'll be right back!" Steven exclaims excitedly, he runs like a guinea pig inside his ball towards the cave once more, although it bounced due to the inconsistencies of the region, Spinel for her part extended his limbs trying to stop Steven, but he began to bounce from tree to tree to avoid Spinel, whose hands ended up entangled.

"Steven stop right now!" Spinel orders unraveling when Steven was already at the entrance of the cave and descending to it, the little Spinel can hear is the "Pop!" of the bubble bursting shortly, and a small moan of pain from Steven. To which Spinel runs inside, finding how Steven had slipped against the ground with a stalagmite and therefore the bubble had burst "That was very dangerous, seriously, let's get out of here" Spinel implores while she held Steven again, now the human had some scratches all over his face.

"I'm fine, my bubble came back. Maybe my healing saliva too," Steven exclaims quickly, to which he licks his hand to apply the saliva to the wound on his knee, only to find that it burned "Or maybe not ... "Steven is disappointed, Spinel sighed as she hugged the human tightly.

"Steven please, we can't face a corrupt gem ... At this moment I would miss not having broken the rejuvenator or first never having used it, you would be at home and I would still be in The Garden" Spinel mentions with melancholy about to go.

"... Slow to get into so many problems" Steven apologizes sorry, to which the gem shook his hair.

"Don't worry, I deserve it for trying to use the rejuvenator in you ... I appreciate you as a friend" Spinel points out making a big smile to cheer up the human, but then they were both surprised by a great smoke coming out from the bowels of the cave, accompanied by a sound that could only be the breathing of the cave resident. Spinel closed her mouth as she covered the human's, both clutching each other in fear. The only thing that sounded was the drops of sweat falling from Steven and Spinel, but it was enough for yellow eyes to appear with interest.

Spinel stretched to the ceiling of the cave to climb outside while Steven clung to her back "Wait ... It's Malachite!" Steven catches Spinel's attention.

"Great! You know, Steven, I'm not interested in being near a volatile fusion ?!" Spinel quickly exclaims a joke between frightened and irritated, but to her misfortune, the fusion had quickly noticed them.

"Rose Quartz!" Malachite calls the attention of the duo, she drives herself to the entrance of the cave with her multiple limbs when the companions were already on the surface, Malachite was accompanied by a gigantic wave of underground water that boiled at high temperature.

"Do you think hiding in a bush will fool her?" Spinel asks when the merger had come out.

"No, rather she would crush all the bushes until we found each other" Steven quickly sentences as he shoves himself and Spinel into a bubble, the gems tremble and melt from the nerves, but as they run into the jungle they are chased so much by the fusion as by the current of water, which in turn displaced earth, rocks and plants becoming an avalanche "Something must have happened to Lapis, she would not do this!" Steven points out as the bubble slides in the tide towards the watermelon city.

"Bad for her, but now worry about us" Spinel remarks when suddenly one of Malachite's gigantic hands tries to crush them, Steven deactivates the bubble and jumps against one of the palm trees while grabbing Spinel, dodging the blow of the fusion. Spinel regains her composure and she used her arms to grab a palm tree and bounce along with Steven to the blind spot of Malachite, who briefly noticed the watermelon city, meters ahead of where they were. The companions were able to observe the small figures that inhabited that place escaping the tide "I think it gives us time to go the other way ... What do you say?" Spinel exclaims worried while watching Malachite's approach to the city from the tip of a palm tree, looking for "Rose Quartz."

"But ..." Steven tries to stop Spinel, but she silences him by placing one of his pink fingers over the hybrid's mouth.

"Steven, we can't win. You tried to save a watermelon and we failed, we failed together, but we failed." Spinel sentences and tries to stop the human once more, finally pulling his finger off it, they both saw that the fusion trampled everything on his step, including the Sandias Steven, who had just shattered in the search for Rose Quartz.

"... Spinel, hide yourself" Steven orders seriously, to which Spinel looks at the puzzled human "Malachite, I'm here!" Steven calls with a loud shout to the fusion, who, unfortunately, heard it and turned around to look at the human "Thinking better, Spinel, may now I need your help again" Steven exclaims hastily, only to realize that the Gem was gone. Steven had to go down, so he activated his bubble and fell to the ground, suffering a little damage from the effect of the fall inside the bubble, Steven tried to run deep into the island as Malachite approached "Spinel!" The human calls with concern, only to realize that Malachite fell after him.

"What the hell is this?!" The fusion asks furiously, she looks at her feet, tied thanks to the stretched body of the pink gem, before Malachite could do anything, she realized that her arms were also tied "Why don't you stop stretching ?! " The fusion complains, but the more she resisted the stronger the pressure Spinel exerted on her limbs.

"Now what should I do?" Spinel thinks, her head was quite close to Malachite's hands, Spinel had never really fought against another gem so she wouldn't know how to hit Malachite or make her disappear, but a strange idea went through her mind. Spinel took Steven's form and using her finger as a trumpet she gave a great shout "Lapis, help!" Spinel calls imitating the human's voice, although with certain defects.

Steven on the other hand had appeared under Spinel and Malachite, keeping close difficult due to the collapse of water that still happened "Great idea, Spinel!" Steven congratulates, he raises his voice as he can with the hope that Lapis will listen to them, Spinel using his long body lifted Steven, who burst the bubble so Spinel could increase the sound of his voice.

"Rose!" The most furious part of Malachite, closest to Jasper, calls, but then the other replied "Steven! What are you doing here ?!" The part closest to Lapis calls, but suddenly the ocean near the island began to corner the fusion, looking like chains and wives, Spinel disentangled to escape as quickly as possible.

"Lapis, it's great to see you!" Steven greets cheerfully, a slight smile could be seen on one side of Malachite's face, but the other was pure anger contained. Spinel was with large drops of sweat running down his head for fear of being crushed.

"I have to go Steven, I thought this was a safe place! Why are there plants with your shape ?!" Malachite asks alarmed as the water chains plunged her back into the ocean, a part of her accepted that fate and another resisted waiting to escape to catch the duo of companions.

"Goodbye again Lapis, it was good to see you" Steven says goodbye while the ocean swallowed Malachite, on the ground what was the city of watermelons was completely destroyed, and the now colder water turned a pink color by the remains of the destroyed Watermelons-Stevens "Do you think anyone is alive?" Steven asks curiously, Spinel breathes hard trying to calm down "I'm sorry I acted like this Spinel" The human apologizes grabbing the hand of the gem while giving her encouragement to calm down, in the end, Steven was successful.

"Steven, seriously, don't do something like that again, this time we were lucky" Spinel recriminates with fear, Steven lowers his head in distress, with a couple of tears.

"But I wanted to help them!" Steven complains annoyed, it was the kindest part of his personality and unfortunately one that used to get him into trouble. 

"I know, you're very good at it, but Malachite is ... well, you saw it with your own eyes. I saw it now with my own eyes! At least you like Lapis," Spinel says cheerfully, to which she began to change her form to try to encourage the human, taking the form of Lapis and later that of Malachite, who on the one hand imitated the voice more similar to Lapis and another more similar to Jasper.

"Thank you for that" Steven mentions calmer and with a small smile, meanwhile, he realized that Spinel was starting to eat pieces of watermelon that had scattered on the ground, offering one to the human "No thanks" Steven sentences quickly , to which Spinel continues to eat despite everything. Although she stopped when they saw some Watermelons Stevens approaching, the watermelons quickly began to rebuild after having stopped the movement of the island's land.

"They are alive Steven!" Spinel cheers as she watched the watermelons begin to rebuild her small town, Steven was also glad of this and decided to go help the watermelons while Spinel accompanied him, although the watermelons would take days to completely rebuild the city or its numbers, They were grateful to the duo. Perhaps because they no longer had to send sacrifices to Malachite, or perhaps with the help of Steven and Spinel. It didn't take away that Spinel took as many supplies as she could from them to leave after Steven slept until the next day.

"You feel good?" Spinel asks Steven carefully while they sail the sea again, Steven gave a nod while he drank some coconut water, Steven's healing powers had not returned, like his shield and other abilities, his gem was partially shining, but It did shine in its entirety when he used his bubbles. For Spinel this meant that the rejuvenator was not permanent, or that at least Steven could re-learn his powers "Do you want me to teach you how to juggle with bubbles?" Spinel offers looking to play with the human while they continued their journey across the ocean.

"Clear!" Steven states with his star-shaped eyes.

After a while, where most of the bubbles that Steven produced had fallen into the ocean or exploded, while Spinel was able to play with 5 at the same time, the duo finally stopped, stretching so much had tired Spinel, so Steven decides to use his bubble so that both could rest inside it, while keeping the food safe from the seagulls that accompanied them occasionally "Steven ... Do you miss your home?" Spinel asks curiously.

"Of course!" Steven points quickly.

"So ... I promise I'll take you there with the Crystal Gems" Spinel sentences with a smile, to which Steven returns the gesture, but taking the pinky of the gem "What are you doing?" Spinel mocks confused.

"This symbolizes that it is a promise, and should not be broken" Steven exclaims excitedly, to which Spinel nodded.

"Very well, I wouldn't break it for anything in the world" The gem accepts.

******

Steven had been missing for almost two days, Greg, Connie and the Crystal Gems were the first to realize his absence, starting to search all over Beach City in search of the teenager, finding nothing "Pearl. Where did he go? "Garnet seriously asks her partner, she for her part did not know what to say.

"You talked to him before he disappeared. Do you know where he was going?" Amatisa asks with concern, but for her part Pearl starts to cry heartily, nobody knew where Steven could have gone. Pearl regretted not having inquired more about Steven's mysterious going for his questions about Pink Diamond, but there was nothing else to do.

The Crystal Gems began the next day a series of trips on the portal to search for the hybrid. While Connie could not accompany them despite knowing certain things about the handling of the sword, she and Greg placed posters all over the city, and the internet.


	8. 8-Green maze

Spinel was surrounded by a tangle of forget-me-nots, she felt her body heavy and uncontrollable, so despite being caught by the flowers, she couldn't speak, in front of her was the portal belonging to The Garden, which suddenly lit up showing a figure with a pink hair in the shape of a rose, but a suit accompanied by thorns **_"Pink?"_** Spinel thinks almost instantly, and indeed it turned out to be the diamond, the one that was Spinel's best friend. The gem found enough strength to break free of the flowers "Pink! Pink, it's me!" Spinel calls while she runs to the diamond.

"Spinel?" Pink asks in dismay, to which the jester gem cries of happiness.

"Yes, you came back!" Spinel calls excitedly, but suddenly Pink turns her back on her.

"Spinel, I can't see you again. You can stop" Pink Sentences, at which point Spinel's heart breaks.

"Than?" The jester gem questions with a smile that contrasts with the gleam of sadness in her eyes.

"I can't see you. Now I have a colony, the Diamonds we must give an image, Spinel, I am now a respectable leader, and that implies that I cannot waste my time with jesters" Pink Diamond declares simply, Spinel tries to make her friend look towards her, but then the thorns of her suit rise, going through Spinel's body, who tries to shout at the Diamond, but suddenly she is pierced by a sword, whose blade reflects Spinel's face.

Suddenly Pink disappears, like a pink cloud, his gem falls to the ground without apparent cracks, in front of Spinel and her former companion was a blurred but thin figure, with a pearl on her forehead as the only distinguishable feature, but next to that figure was a discernible woman, a woman with curly and pink hair, a white dress, a plump but tall figure, which emanates respect and kindness, a pink quartz "What did you do ?!" Spinel asks angrily at the figures.

"... She's gone" The rose quartz sentence, a few words that irritated Spinel so much, but fortunately, the quartz also disappeared in a cloud.

"No she did not!" Spinel refuses to believe what the figure said, looking for the Pink Diamond gem, a pink and brilliant diamond, but there was only Steven, but he looked very different, he was a baby Steven. Although he hadn't really changed much, he was wearing pink clothes, had fluffy black hair, and a smile on his face "Steven?" Spinel asked in dismay.

******

"Steven?!" The pink gem dismayed and scared, Spinel and Steven slept in the pink bubble that had been transporting them in the ocean for a couple of days, or rather, the ocean was carrying the bubble thanks to the tide for a couple of days, around them were sea lions that accompanied and played with the bubble "Steven ?!" Spinel is scared to see the sea lions, she wakes up Steven.

"What's going on?" Steven asks worried but sleepy, when suddenly Spinel sticks to him and she hides as she can behind the back of the hybrid.

"What are those things?" Spinel asks pointing to the sea lions, who watched the group curiously and their strange ship.

"They are sea lions" Steven exclaims with simplicity "How cute they look" The human points tenderly while carving his eyes.

"You never described Lion as these" Spinel complains quickly, to which Steven gave a small laugh.

"They are not the same type of lion" Steven emphasizes simply as he rose to eat one of the fruits of the watermelon island, Spinel on the other hand did not feel very comfortable with the sea lions watching and tried to scare them taking different forms, making faces or stretching, but those animals responded by imitating her.

"Steven, I do not like sea lions" Spinel sentence sitting next to the human, Steven for his part also tries to get away from sea lions, which begin to go more out of boredom than something else "... Hey, Steven? I just slept, right? " Spinel asks curiously, remembering what Steven told him about his experiences with Pearl and Amethyst in his sleepover. Steven nodded with some confusion. "I had a dream, Steven, I didn't like it." Spinel sentences quickly, beginning to explain her dream.

"Wait, could you show what pink quartz looks like?" Steven asks, to which Spinel tries to remember that figure and imitate it by changing shape, a result more than identical to Rose Quartz "It's my mom!" Steven emphasizes surprised with star-shaped eyes.

"But I don't know your mother. Why would I see her in a dream?" Spinel asks in dismay, to which Steven didn't have much answer.

"Maybe because of my stories your mind imagined my mother's appearance, so you ended up dreaming of her" Steven tries to explain, on the other hand, the gem did not understand that surreal concept, but Spinel felt that something was wrong. Suddenly she felt boiling with rage at the memory of Pink and that pink quartz.

"It was just a dream, so I guess it doesn't have to make sense" Spinel remarks remembering some things Steven had said before "Hey, a liquid comes out of your mouth" Spinel sentence wiping Steven with her hand, whose face was full of Saliva as soon as he wake up.

"Thanks for that," Steven exclaims with gratitude when the gem is over. "Well, maybe you're like me and you have the power to connect to my dreams. There are times when we dream and we don't remember what happened, so I wouldn't know if It was also my dream, but I would explain why you recognize my mother's appearance "Steven tries to explain that phenomenon again, the duo had no choice but to accept that Spinel's dream seemed to have no apparent explanation.

Spinel took over as duo ship, getting ready for when Steven disappeared the bubble "Hey Steven. Do you know how to fight?" Spinel asks curiously, to which the human quickly denied.

"Most of my powers are defensive, I'm more of a support, the most I had to attack was my mother's sword. Gems tell me how she was always an excellent warrior" Steven responds with some sorrow, the height of the expectations due to his mother was high.

"You are an excellent support, if it makes you feel better" Spinel emphasizes talking with the human, who returns the gesture with a smile "I think that if I knew how to fight I could protect you, if we won against Malachite it was hard but ... I am not a warrior gem, I serve to do tricks "Spinel exclaims, to which Steven encourages her without delay. While Steven practiced bubble tricks, Spinel tried her plans to fight the worst enemy they had encountered (after Malachite), fishes. Spinel's arms moved like ropes that suddenly hit marine living things, something Steven didn't like very much, but at least Spinel didn't kill them.

******

After a few hours, the gem stopped practicing and saw the horizon "Hey! There's a coast!" Spinel exclaims, she who had lengthened her eye like a spyglass, so the duo hurried the way to the coast, whose gorges looked whitish but not because of snow or sand, it was directly the color of the stone but what most prominent was a kind of green mud den.

"Hi!" Steven calls, he quickly notices that there seemed to be remains of robonoids there. Spinel meanwhile pulled Steven away from the entrance and extended her neck to put her head, and leave after a few moments "What's up?" Steven asks in dismay.

"There are holes, and tunnels," Spinel explains curiously. "Does any Earth animal do this?"

"Maybe, there are animals that live in holes but these are Peridot's robonoids." Steven exclaims unsure when he sees the small structure, he didn't know if something had happened to the Homeworld's gem since his departure from the temple.

"Do you want to come in or something?" Spinel asks presenting the _"entrance"_ of the place, to which Steven doubted a few moments just to enter, at the beginning there were four tunnels that descended.

"We should separate to cover more ground," Steven exclaims, but Spinel's neck stretched and wrapped around his torso.

"No, just ... no," Spinel sentences seriously, to which Steven then decides to simply advance through one of the tunnels to the right, around the tunnels there seems to be small marks that remind Steven of the marks that a snake left in the sand. The first thing the duo found after descending a few meters, apart from a clear darkness, was a tiny camera that contained more robonoid bodies. Spinel came forward and began to remove some of the small machines, suddenly noting that most robonoids were tied by chains "It's a trap!" Spinel jumps quickly and backs up with Steven.

"Ah!" Steven exclaims shrinking in the fetal position while he and her partner waited for something, but only heard the jingle of some bells, there must be another camera under which they were "It's not a trap, but we have to move these robonoids" Steven exclaims with caution, however before the duo approached again a shout was heard.

"Damn crabs!" A squeaky voice complains, suddenly a green energy ball came out from under the camera of the robonoids, destroying with great power the remains of the robots and with it the ceiling.

Spinel's body on the surface quickly shot from her neck and resembling a fishing rod recedes leading Steven to the surface while the mud cracked "That was Peridot's voice, Spinel!" Steven catches the eye recognizing the voice after a few minutes, but finally that lair collapsed "... Do you think she's fine?" The human asks worried.

"Surely" The gem sentences simply, when another ball of light comes out and with it a yellow hair and a green skin appears, "I told you," Spinel remarks.

"Damn crabs, always coming in ... Oh no!" Peridot was complaining, crawling out of her den, she was full of mud, dirt and sand, cursing in grunts but suddenly hearing about the duo's presence "You! ... Are the other Crystal Clods here ... Yes?" Peridot asks nervously after a few moments of anger and doubt.

"No" Steven and Spinel sentenced at the same time, surprising Homeworld's gem.

"A Spinel? What are you doing here?" Peridot quickly asks the pink gem.

"I accompany my friend Steven to his house ... You just don't know where Beach City is right?" Spinel asks curiously, suddenly taking Peridot's hand in a kind of greeting, but the green gem did not react well, she takes her limbs away from Spinel.

"What is a Beach City?" Peridot asks in dismay, to which Spinel and Steven sigh defeated.

"It's my house, I lost my powers and now we don't know where we are" Steven sentences with grief, to which Peridot with a movement of her fingers shows a map.

"We're here," Peridot points out showing a point between the United States border and Canada on the west coast, surprising Steven.

"Why do you help us ?!" The human asks excitedly with his pupils like stars.

"I need help!" Peridot exclaims in a shout holding the duo, but after their surprise, Peridot quickly took her hands off them "Sorry, that is not my own, but the situation is ... delicate, precarious ... a disaster "Peridot explains quickly, a series of complicated hand gestures escape her" I am trapped since the last time we met on Earth, I lost Jasper and Lapis, and I don't have the necessary portals to go to Homeworld, which is ...imperative"

"Why?" The duo questions with curiosity, to which the fingers of the gem showed a diagram, were millions of gems united in a super-core.

"This is The Cluster, it is an amalgam of gem fragments, a geo-weapon, designed as a time bomb against organic life and rebel gems, placed in the last phase of the Earth's civil war, state incubating for more than 5,700 years and the test phases have been starting to activate "Peridot explains confusing Steven and Spinel, what they saw was simply thunderous, both of them suddenly felt like vomiting" Don't be so sensitive. If this explodes. I will disappear in the middle of space forever! " Peridot points quickly, while the duo tried to contain themselves.

"Then ... we have to get with the Crystal Gems. As quickly as possible!" Steven exclaims with concern, to which Peridot nodded reluctantly.

"They haven't been chasing me lately. Maybe they already know about The Cluster?" Peridot wonders.

"No, it must be because they are looking for Steven" Spinel emphasizes raising the human and placing him in front of Peridot's face who notices him in annoyance, although both Spinel and Steven greet the green gem with joy.

"Well, then we would have to find a way to get to ... _"Beach City"_ so that I! will help you to save me. Is that clear?" Peridot asks seriously, to which Steven and Spinel nod with an innocent and smiling face. "Good." Peridot nods in annoyance, but suddenly a pincer spikes her robotic leg. "Ah, crab!" Peridot shouts throwing the small underground crustacean against the white cliffs, but to the surprise of Steven and Spinel, the crab was hairy and with a small gem, and with its claws it split the stone, fitting a tunnel into the interior of it. Peridot's leg was quite dented in fact.

"Was that a corrupt gem?" Steven asks surprised, to which Peridot nodded sarcastically.

"Of course Steven. Do you think that an organic way of life would harm me? Those beings have been bothering me for days, getting into my den, using my robonides as houses and pricking me" Peridot complained annoyingly, but then Spinel put his fingers in the hole made by the gem crab and pulls it out with its limbs tangled around Spinel's stretched fingers.

"You want it?" Spinel asks releasing the crab just to use her arms as gymnastics ropes to make the crab jump involuntarily from one to another, so the crab was unable to attack Spinel.

"... Yes," Peridot sentences throwing her beam at the crab, which explodes, fortunately Spinel pulled her arms before Peridot fired.

"Let me encapsulate him!" Steven rushes to lock the little gem in a bubble, but he didn't realize that the crab's body fluid was tremendously odorous, a smell that disturbed even Spinel and Peridot, at the beginning the group thought it was nothing, so Steven took the opportunity to soak in the ocean before the now group of three left for the east.

It was then that the white rocks began to crack, showing eyes similar to antennas connected to a gigantic purple crustacean-gem, similar more to a lobster than a crab although that did not matter much, but that its gem did not seem visible. Peridot uses her fingers like the helicopter's propellers to climb out of the range of the crustacean that pounced towards them, while Spinel stretched one of her arms to grab the wet Steven while using the other to hold on to Peridot.

The crustacean misses its attack, to which Peridot quickly sticks out his tongue trying to escape, although it was difficult with the extra weight, however the crustacean then directs towards them his pincer, which emits a fireball at high speed against the group. Steven is quick to protect them with a bubble, which receives the full impact but does not explode, but it cracks, Peridot tries to take advantage to escape overcoming the gorge but when she gets it the crustacean begins to climb using its pointed legs, throwing another ball of fire. Spinel breaks Steven's bubble and forces Peridot down to the ground.

Spinel starts running with Peridot chasing her from behind, with the crustacean finally rising. Steven closely notes the tracks of a train and how it was going to the place where they were with the crustacean stepping on their heels "Hey, if we got on the train maybe we could escape" Steven exclaims trying to get as quickly as possible to the train. While the trio was walking along the wide tracks, Peridot's legs hooked on the rails, Steven and Spinel rushed to try to get the gem of Homeworld out but the crustacean threw another fireball at them, Spinel then tries to dodge and take Steven out as quickly as possible, but the human activated his bubble to avoid receiving the impact. The problem was the crustacean getting closer, but at that moment Peridot literally took off her legs, which were more like mechanical prostheses "Really ?!" Spinel and Steven ask, Spinel more upset with Peridot than anything, while Steven was amazed.

The crustacean on the other hand was already on them, about to hit the bubble with its tweezers, if not because the train arrived to get between them, derailing for not stopping in time and running over the crustacean and the trio, for a few moments. Steven was still, paralyzed, but he jumped to defend Spinel and Peridot, activating his shield, so he ended up revolving in another direction, taking Spinel and Peridot with him after the bubble burst.

On the other hand, the crustacean gem was not yet completely defeated, its physical form was badly damaged but it would still have given a bit of a fight. But Peridot ready her cannon and Spinel increased the size of her hand to gigantic proportions, definitely crushing the crustacean "... We did it!" The trio is encouraged to exclaim, although Spinel rubbed the sore hand she had used to hit the crustacean, Steven was sweating with fear and fatigue, while Peridot mocked and rejoiced at the crustacean's defeat.

While the train passengers and the workers left to review what had happened, the trio escaped from the place after having Steven send the crustacean gem bubble to the temple, this time running towards the horizon.

*******

"Steven, you recovered your shield" Spinel exclaims excitedly hugging the human, the group had run kilometers, or well, Spinel had run kilometers without getting tired while she carried Steven on her back and dragged an Peridot upset on the floor.

"How did you lose your powers?" Peridot asks curiously, the group was now in a forest, but this forest was not scary, for now.

"I used a rejuvenator on him" Spinel sentences quickly, both she and Steven look somewhat uncomfortable, mainly because of Peridot's gaze on them.

"Wow, I haven't heard from the rejuvenators for a long time, they stopped manufacturing a long time ago. Their main flaw was that they weren't permanent, and a gem could recover its memories with some sensory stimulation, so we actually focused more on undoing the form physics to imprison the gems "Peridot explains simply, these details encouraged Steven and Spinel, so that the human will regain his powers, there were already 2 they knew.

"Wait, Peridot! I have a question, now that we're all calm," Spinel exclaims quickly. "Do you know Pink Diamond? Have you heard anything about her lately?" Spinel asks excitedly, Peridot looks at her in dismay at the question.

"Pink and Spinel knew each other, but they haven't seen each other for a long time." Steven explains, to which Peridot is surprised, since that jester gem was the jester of a Diamond, apparently.

"Well ... the only thing I heard from Pink Diamond is the historical records of Yellow Diamond, her ... _"sister"_ , companion, comrade or whatever you want to call it, it was destroyed a little over 5,600 years ago by Rose Quartz in the Civil war on Earth, Jasper spent talking about her but personally I am a pretty young Peridot "Peridot points out quickly, but there was only silence in the forest.

Spinel could not believe what she had heard, Steven on the other hand was devastated, he goes back a few steps watching Spinel "Spinel ... I" The human tries to speak in distress "Do you want a hug? Sorry if my mother hurt your friend "Steven offers approaching the gem. At that moment Steven notices Spinel's gigantic fist about to crush him. The human didn't even try to dodge Spinel, he simply shrugged with his eyes closed, but then he notices a little picket in his nose "Au!" Steven complains, noting that it was Spinel's fingers that pinched his nose.

"Do not apologize, you are not your mother Steven, you are my friend" Spinel sentences tearing, but on the other hand giving a small smile "I do not think you were able to kill Pink or something like that, in addition, I promised to take you with the Crystal Gems "Spinel exclaims, but on the other hand her body shows pure sadness, with even darker colors and beaked pigtails fallen to the ground.

Peridot only saw everything with immense dismay "What did I get into?"


	9. 9-Journey through the forest

Steven patted Spinel's back, who was sitting on a mossy log in the middle of that forest where the trio was resting, Peridot looked at them suspiciously, surprised by the friendly behavior of both "Do you want to see a trick?" Steven asked trying to encourage Spinel, to the surprise of the green gem, the human began to create small bubbles to juggle them, surprisingly better than the last times he tried.

"You're learning fast, we could soon do a show when we get to Beach City," Spinel offers with a crooked smile, ruffling Steven's hair with his hand, who smiles only momentarily, but he realizes that her friend was not well.

Given this, Steven gives a determined breath and swings forward on purpose, falling facing the floor while all his bubbles fell on him, in an attempt to make the jester laugh, but for her part before falling to the ground Spinel holds him and prevents him from falling, although the gem does not prevent the bubbles from exploding against the ground. Spinel just left the human gently on the floor, avoiding Steven's attempts to talk to her or tell jokes.

Peridot felt very out of place between the two of them, but she didn't want to get lost, so she kept very close to the duo. The group tried, on Steven's initiative, to start a kind of campfire to avoid freezing (or at least Steven did not), the efforts were nonetheless unsuccessful, the human ended up using sheets like a kind of mattress and sheets to cover himself, Peridot who did not know what it was to sleep stood guard over a tree, while Spinel sat next to the human, who fell asleep easily after his many attempts to interact with Spinel, the pink gem observed the small expression of anger that Steven kept, apparently in a dream.

"Peridot, keep an eye on Steven, I have to go for a little walk," Spinel says with annoyance getting up, the green gem does not take long to look at her suspiciously.

"Why should _I,_ listen to your orders?" Peridot exclaims with annoyance, but suddenly Spinel was in front of her, stretched like a snake, and her fingers transformed into spears, pointing directly at the gem of Peridot.

"Why? Because it's the only way you can make sure I don't end up breaking you in tiny bits because of the rage it gives me when I see you," Spinel said, descending just as quickly from the tree with which she climbed, the pink gem moved away at a rapid pace from the place, perhaps she could not find her way back, and that is what Peridot expected, since he was scared after hearing Spinel's threat.

******

The next morning, Steven woke up without finding Spinel, only Peridot, looking at him from above "Where is Spinel?" The human immediately asked with concern, to which Peridot raised her shoulders.

"I don't know" The green gem exclaims simply.

"How you do not know?!" Steven questions almost offended by Peridot's response, to which the gem goes down using her fingers as propellers, to face the human, although a little taller, to avoid receiving a blow from it.

"She left at night, she told me that I had to watch, so I don't know where she is" Peridot says with annoyance, she remembered Spinel's gaze watching her, the pink gem more than grace was very scary, and maybe even shame, counting the longing for Pink Diamond, Peridot looked at it as a feature shared by many of the ancient diamond gems, like Jasper.

"... Where did she go?" Steven questioned quickly, to which Peridot pointed in the right direction of Spinel, the human did not take long to run in that direction.

"Hey, wait for me!" Peridot shouted when the human seemed to abandon her for searching for the pink gem. The new duo of Peridot and Steven were looking for Spinel for every hidden place in the forest they explored, under the stones, around the trees and above them, unfortunately Steven knew that Spinel was very good at hiding.

"Let me try something," the human exclaimed, taking a breath. "Spinel, you can go out! You won! Stop playing!" Steven implored hard, but that forest remained silent, Peridot was running out of patience, so she took Steven's shoulder tightly before the human would continue.

"Steven, if she wants to stay or stop traveling with you ... well, with us. Let her go, we don't have time to go after her, The Cluster has a time limit before opening and devouring the earth in search of nutrients to complete himself "Peridot declares logically, but Steven refuses extremely quickly.

"I will not leave Spinel, not now. She promised to take me with the Crystal Gems," Steven exclaims, beginning to continue his search for the pink gem, even if it will take days, Steven would, he was not the type of person who abandon a friend, to the regret of Peridot.

After a few minutes, the midday sun burned more than normal that day, so Steven was resting frustrated under a tree, while Peridot sat indifferently beside him "Steven, what is that?" Peridot asked curiously observing what the arch of a gigantic door looked like, but without walls or stairs, a simple stone frame consumed by nature.

"I think it's what remains of a construction, most of the world is full of humans, but some no longer live in the same places," Steven explains without really paying much attention.

"Why? There seems to be a lot of resources here yet. Or is it a resource farm? If so, then it is very inefficient." Peridot said curiously, for her it was clear that the Earth was rare, even since the first time she saw that place.

"A farm resources? Gems also grow things?" Steven asked somewhat surprised by what Peridot said, to which, to his greatest surprise, she nodded.

"In a sense, because our empire has not yet been able to expand further than it is in the natal planetary system, different projects are used to revitalize resources, we use biomass to restore the minerals of the Kindergarten and continue to produce gems when necessary, although part of problems with the local fauna and flora, there is not much to fight against, so our numbers have not dropped extraordinarily in millennia, not at least since the Rose Quartz rebellion "Peridot explains, but Steven had a flushed face of the explanation and what it cost to process it for him, Peridot for her part did not realize this and continued to explain difficult concepts.

"We'd better keep looking for Spinel"

******

In the end, another day had passed without the Peridot and Steven duo finding Spinel, the worst part of their search was that they had gone deeper and deeper into the forest, luckily Steven had found a small stream from which to drink water without worrying too much , his mouth had dried too much for screaming in search of Spinel, meanwhile Peridot kept a few meters away, watching the human but looking for her own place.

Steven after drinking decided to descend the creek, finding at the end of this a small pond, surrounded by bluish flowers and brambles "Spinel!" Steven called jumping on the pink gem, which turned its back on the flowers, on which they fell.

"Pink had given flowers like this, she placed them in ... our garden," Spinel said from the ground, Steven stood beside her, watching Spinel gently touch the forget-me-nots "Steven. Do humans have a purpose?" Suddenly Spinel questioned.

"Eh? No, I don't think so," Steven said in dismay "Why?"

"Don't you feel emptied Steven? The gems were created with purposes, my purpose was to be friends with Pink, she does not exist ... More and more I discover of this world, and it seems more cursed" Exclaims Spinel with surprising tranquility, a strange smile poking down her face

"I ... I don't feel empty, I only have my mother's gem, the rest is for my dad. So, I'm ... happy" Steven points out simply, grabbing his gem with a small glow in it " I don't think much about those things, my dad thinks that the meaning of life is to enjoy it, and Pearl thinks that human lives are too short and small to make sense, "Steven explains, surprised, but then Spinel's hands squeeze his cheeks, raising him a little on the ground.

"Sometimes I'd like to crush you Steven, you're too happy for your own good. Those Crystal Gems ... what they did to Pink, I promised to hold back but every part of my body's light vibrates with anger, Steven," Spinel points out quickly, her tongue hisses like that of a snake, Steven sweats.

"Won't you do anything to the Crystal Gems? No ?! If you don't ... I'll be your best friend, Spinel." The human hurried with concern, trying to attract the gem's attention.

"Steven, you can't be my best friend," Spinel said, approaching her eyes to the human's face, literally, with a superb smile.

"... Super best friends?" Steven asks hopefully, a little laugh escapes Spinel.

"That's not why, I don't want you to replace Pink, no one can. You are you ..." Spinel statement, lowering the human "But for your bad luck, that means the more I know you, the more I hate you and your friends "Spinel sentence smiling, to which Steven's heart almost breaks, if not because Spinel makes a movement with his hands, similar to jazz hands "You fell"

"It wasn't funny," Steven said grumbling.

"Oh, you hurt my poor heart" Spinel said, pointing to his gem, which beats like a real heart "Don't be offended, I just played a heavy joke, a game you didn't even know I was playing with you. I played a game, it turns out that I played alone "Mention the pink gem.

"I'm sorry," Steven mentioned, holding Spinel's hand, who reciprocated the gesture.

"It's not your fault" Spinel Judgment "Wait, where is Peridot? I watch over you, right?" Spinel assured herself worriedly asking the hybrid, but before he answered, she saw Peridot appear.

"Of course!" She hurried to say, it was the green gem "But going on ... Moving on to another topic! I found more train tracks outside the forest when I flew over it, we could use it to go east" Peridot pointed out with confidence, to which Steven nodded cheerfully of the discovery of the green gem.


	10. 10-In a wagon, three wandering go

Stevn, Spinel and Peridot ran as fast as possible when after leaving the forest in the dark of the night, they saw the smoke from the locomotives in the distance. The pink and green gems made sure to leave Steven in one of the open cars with great speed, while they made sure no one saw them to avoid getting into more trouble. The car was full of hay and fruits, so both Spinel and Steven had given themselves a small banquet "Come on Peridot! Try a little" Steven offered giving an apple to Peridot, the green gem just watched the fruit for a few moments and then she turns her back on Steven and Spinel.

"If you're not going to do it, can I have the apple?" Spinel asked calmly, to which Peridot nodded, only to hear how Spinel's teeth bit almost her entire arm, due to the widened jaw of the pink gem.

"... Stop right now!" Peridot complained quickly after Spinel laughed spitting her fingers while devouring the apple, although her robotic limb or fingers were not particularly dented, Spinel scared the green gem.

"Spinel, don't bother Peridot please," Steven complained sleepily after finishing his meal.

"Come on, Steven, we just had a little fun, not everyone has the same sense of humor, just that" Spinel exclaimed wrapping the human in the hay like a bed, with him by her side, Steven quickly fell asleep, catching Spinel as a pillow.

Peridot was about to speak with annoyance, but Spinel stared at her and signed to Peridot to speak in a low voice "What's wrong with you?" Peridot finally asked in a murmur, still intimidated by Spinel, who raised her shoulders simply.

"What you said about Pink ... I didn't like it, at first I wanted you to lie and that was my reason for hating you, but ... I think you tell the truth, and that just means I hate you more" Spinel sentence with a grinning smile, Peridot just kept cold.

"What did you want me to do? You asked me about Pink Diamond, if you're so sensitive, it's not my problem," the green gem said, but then she noticed Spinel's face in front of her, so Peridot almost fell to the ground, with chills as the pink gem's eyes looked directly at her.

"How would you feel if I told you that Yellow Diamond was killed by her own gems?" Spinel questioned, almost like a mockery, which offended Peridot quickly, the green gem tried to say a threat, but then Spinel's smile had widened, on the one hand Peridot was slow to understand that he had fallen into Spinel's jokes, she (Peridot) tried to see around her, any possible physical threat to herself from the pink gem, like her limbs around her feet or over her head, but there was nothing.

"... Oh" Peridot said quickly, she got annoyed when she noticed that the jester contained a laugh, Peridot for her part kept silent in cold annoyance, until Spinel offered her some nuts that were in the wagon, the green gem looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on, take advantage that I try to be good with you. Just because I have to share a wagon with you" Spinel statement putting the nuts in Peridot's mouth, stretching even more until she seems to force her to accept, for Peridot's discomfort, however she takes some of the walnuts, she is a little interested. The green gem observes the shape and color, finally daring nervously to try to eat one.

That show was silly for Spinel, when Steven had invited her food she did not take long to start eating, it was nothing very strange or in bad taste, they were good leftovers, and in this case, good nuts, so Spinel hit the hand of Peridot and therefore, she put the nut in his own mouth. Peridot seemed about to throw up, until she decided to swallow the nut.

"... I didn't like it" Peridot statement simply, to which Spinel sighs.

"I don't know why I try," Spinel says with annoyance, until she turns to see Steven sleeping, the pink gem then ruffled his hair playfully, trying not to wake him up and play with him "Peridot, if you end up betraying us ... I will fulfill what I said in the forest "Spinel statement looking back at Peridot, who swallows nodding.

"Do you consider me stupid? With my existence at risk, I am as loyal to the objective of stopping the Cluster as Yellow Diamond ... almost" Peridot Sentence with pride, although it makes Spinel roll her eyes "What is your relationship with Steven ? " Peridot asked curiously, watching the human and the pink gem.

"I was alone waiting for my best friend for a long time, in the end, only Steven appeared, and now he is a friend and my playmate. I promised to take him with the Crystal Gems," Spinel explains sincerely, although Peridot was still a bit missed by him. story, confirmed what Steven had said about the promise between them. Peridot then asked about the story between them, and quickly caught up, the green gem liked that Spinel didn't do it singing, as if Steven would.

******

Spinel gently shook Steven's head, who was starting to wake up "Come on sleepy, if you don't do it, I'll eat all the food in the car" Spinel sentence while the human woke up.

"Good morning Spinel," Steven said, carving his eyes out of the hay in which he slept, the human observed the surroundings of the car without finding Peridot "Where is Peridot?" The human asked quickly, even worried if his companions fought each other.

"It's in the front of the train" Spinel statement simply getting up and grabbing Steven, she stretches and climbs up to the roof of the car where they were, in the distance Steven sees Peridot sitting in the front of the train, holding as she could thanks to the magnetism of her fingers with her prosthetic forearms "She said she wanted to analyze something, so I had to bring her here" Spinel exclaims with a small smile.

"Peridot!" Steven calls the green gem, calling her repeatedly while he and Spinel sat on the roof of his car, or rather, Spinel sat down and made sure Steven didn't fall into a false movement, due to the situation of the green gem, Spinel stretches her arm and brings it with them "What were you investigating Peridot?" Steven asked curiously.

"Well, looking at the geophraphy and my records, the Kingergarten Beta is relatively close to our next stop in a few hours, as Spinel explained to me, if there is a portal there, maybe we could use it to get to Beach City," Peridot said, she has Spinel's hand like a seatbelt around her waist.

"Wait! Is there more Kindergaten ?!" Steven asked surprised, receiving a look of pride from Peridot, the answer was obvious to her, and she wouldn't deign to answer that silly question.

"Of course, the worlds of Blue, Yellow and White are full of Kindergarten, partly Pink wanted a planet for herself ... that's why ... She wanted a lot, her own territory" Spinel, to which Steven lent extreme attention, however he quickly returned to Peridot, who expected some praise for her plan.

"Yes, but what if I still don't recover my abilities to activate the portal?" Steven wondered pensively, to which Spinel relaxed him by putting pink bubbles in front of his face.

"We still have enough food, maybe your power is already there, maybe we could make you remember it in Kindergarten Beta or we could continue traveling to Beach City normally, you don't have to worry," says Spinel relaxed, to which Steven after a few moments nods determined .

According to Peridot's calculations, there were still a few kilometers to go to the Kindergarten Beta, at which time they returned to their wagon, where Steven and Spinel dedicated themselves to play with each other, while Peridot stood on the edge of the car watching them without much emotion "Hey Steven, think fast!" Spinel exclaims throwing fruit against the human, who returns the fruits that the pink gem throws at him.

"Food war!" Steven said, but then steps begin to be heard towards the car, Steven was about to be alarmed when Spinel grabs him and hides in the hay, while Peridot flew off to the roof of the car. An alarmed reviewer had entered who, hearing the screams, was looking for polisons, but suddenly the reviewer felt the touch of fingers on his shoulder and looked at his back, finding the door open, so he ran again to another car.

What had happened was Spinel using her elongated arm to fool the reviewer, stealing his cap in the process "You look good Steven" Spinel commented when she put the reviewer's cap on Steven's head, covering his eyes.

"Hey," Steven complained about this while Spinel laughed a little at him, since the cap was too big for him.

"We are free?" Peridot asked curiously, to which Steven and Spinel nodded quickly, in a few minutes Peridot ordered his companions down to make a detour to the Kindergarten Beta, which would have been easy if it wasn't because their companions threw themselves on her when she was flying down, instead of using Spinel's elastic powers "That was on purpose!" Peridot exclaims with annoyance while her companions turned on the ground carrying food with them.

"You feel good?" Spinel asked the human, who raised his thumb, he only had a few scratches, mostly muffled by the small bushes of the place.

"Do you feel good?" Steven asked in response, to which Spinel nodded indifferently while Peridot looked at them "Where is the Kindergarten Beta then, Peridot? ... Wow!" Steven asked curiously, but he realized how the landscape was, the flat but dry climate was transformed with the passage of distance an irregular, rocky and arid terrain of orange, yellowish, reddish and brown tones.

"We only have to go a few hundred meters to the southeast and we will arrive at the Kindergarten Beta, unfinished, in Phase 5," Peridot mentions leading the group, followed by the human and the pink gem. Peridot was flying to avoid getting tired, although it was very difficult even for her to do this due to the place where the "propellers" of his robotic limbs were located, on the other hand Spinel carried Steven on her back.

"Don't you feel tired Spinel?" Steven asked with concern, while Spinel's hair covered him from the Sun, the pink gem let out a small mockery.

"Steven, in The Garden it never rained, hold the sunlight on my head for a long time, I assure you this is nothing" Spinel exclaims calmly "Peridot! Does a race until Kindergarten seem like a good idea?" Spinel asked with some emotion, supported by an enthusiastic Steven.

"Do you want to lose against me? So it seems like a good idea" Peridot statement trying to increase her speed on the flight.

"Good luck Peridot!" Steven exclaims as he sees the green gem getting smaller in the distance, not because Peridot will get away from them, but because Spinel rose as high as she could and took a long step to get as fast as possible to the Kindergarten Beta, quickly surpassing the green gem "That was great" the human said to the pink gem, which in turn had already reached the Kingergarten Beta.

"Pfff, and Peridot said it was a good idea to run against my" Spinel statement with sufficiency, for his part Steven gets off and watches the Kindergarten Beta, that place was full of holes, but they were very different from each other, finding each other in irregular shapes, some very small or thin, sideways or diagonally "Hey, look at this one here. White Diamond would have loved such a soldier, it's literally perfect" Spinel statement observing a huge hole in one of the walls, perfectly delimited.

"Wow, it must have been a gem as tall as Garnet, even more," exclaimed a surprised Steven, who went up to hide in the hole, which was even a few meters deep, Steven was about to leave when Spinel held his cheeks.

"I'll go find the portal of this Kindergarten, stay here and protect your beautiful head of the Sun in the meantime" Spinel statement as she walked to find the portal, but the pink gem quickly heard the footsteps behind her "Steven, I told you that you'll stay in the hole "Spinel complains when she notices Steven trying to hide so she doesn't see him.

"But we are a team! I want to search with you" Steven exclaims quickly, to which Spinel sighed, allowing the human to accompany her, although this time Steven walked beside her feeling the heat "When we arrived at Beach City, I would like to introduce you to all my friends, I am sure that you would like Amethyst, although sometimes she goes over with the jokes, there are also other places like the Great Donut, I love their donuts "Steven counted while the pink gem and he investigated, there was no danger apparent in that place, so Spinel paid attention and nodded to Steven's exclamations.

Finally, the duo had found the portal after a few minutes "Come on, try it" Spinel exclaimed with joy as she watched the human run to the portal, about to try to activate it.

"... Let's go to Beach City!" Steven was motivated trying to activate the portal, a bright light came out of his gem and shine along with the white light of the portal. But only for a few moments, before the light goes out, some tears came out of Steven's eyes, but the human lashed out to clean them quickly.

"Don't worry, you tried only once, it sure works for the next one," Spinel exclaimed, approaching to reassure Steven.

"I wanted so much that this will work ..." Steven exclaimed frustrated, kicking a stone near the portal, and to his own surprise sending it flying with great force, but that was not important for the human at that time. 

"Me too, so I could take you with the Crystal Gems" Spinel sentence with love, hugging the human.

"Spinel ..." Steven called, drawing the pink gem's eyes to him, literally since Spinel extended her eyes to observe him from several places at once. "Will we still be friends when we get to Beach City?" Asked the human with curiosity, to which Spinel could freeze at that moment.

"Of course! Don't think you're going to get rid of your old friend Spinel so easy," Spinel said, recovering with a smile, filling Steven with tickles to make him laugh. "I trust you Steven, I know you could activate the portal, just wait, for now we just fail together, "Spinel said, clinging to Steven as a child to a stuffed animal, affection that Steven returns.

"We fail together ... I'm sorry we can't find Pink as we will find Beach City," Steven says after a few moments of silence, a nostalgic smile forms in Spinel.

"Me too, but I made a promise, you didn't have to do that for me," Spinel said simply, but Steven clings harder and shakes his head.

"We are friends! I would do that anyway" exclaims the human, to which Spinel gives a little laugh.

"Really Steven, you remind me a lot of Pink Diamond, she was a very kind person, like you ... Now that I realized, before continuing to test the portal, we have to wait for Peridot, so let's eat" Spinel said sitting in the portal along with Steven. The friends, as in The Garden, Watermelon Island or the middle of the ocean, shared a friendly snack.

It would take Peridot a few hours to arrive, to the surprise of Steven and Spinel, it seemed that vultures had attacked her along the way.


	11. 11-Feather crown

Steven taught Spinel how to make a feather tiara, using the ones that Peridot had brought thanks to her experience with the vultures, which for strange reasons had attacked her, while the green gem cleaned her wounds "Then, you failed with the portal, we'd better go east then "Peridot said quickly, constantly looking up at the sky while she was paranoid about more vulture attacks.

"Let's wait a few moments, I trust that if we help Steven with the memories of his gem he could activate the portal to go to Beach City" Spinel exclaimed raising the human in front of the green gem, Steven then had his crown of feathers and smiled in front of Peridot.

"And can your trust be transformed into facts?" Peridot asked quickly, to which she instinctively recoiled when she noticed Spinel's gaze on top of her, Steven meanwhile shrugged to continue making the pink gem tiara, Spinel was trying to cheer him up. The green gem on the other hand kept itself in a diagonal hole.

Everything seemed relatively calm, until it started raining "What is this ?!" Asked a frightened Spinel, clinging to Steven, who in turn ran to the giant pit of the Kindergarten Beta to prevent the group from getting wet, as well as protecting the crowns of feathers.

"Wait for me!" Peridot implored hurriedly entering, but while Steven dried his clothes a little due to the drops, Peridot watched astonished that hole in which they were.

"What is that?" Spinel asked worried once more, extending her hand to hide it quickly when she noticed the water touching her fingers "Is water falling from the sky?"

"Yes, we humans know it as raining, it happens when ... the clouds are heavily loaded with water, so they release it in the form of raindrops," Steven explains carefully, trying to remember how his father had explained it, but a child was very different from a gem in several aspects, although it did not take away some similarity "Did you never see the rain? I am sure that being outdoors should have made it quite visible" Steven mentioned somewhat dismayed, but Spinel had an explanation.

"The Garden was a gift from White Diamond, its structure is perfect, there can be nothing but Sun there, something like this would be unable to reach The Garden, so I shouldn't have noticed" Spinel Sentence simply " Does Lapis have anything to do with this? "

"No ... well, it could be, but I don't think so. Not while she's busy with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean," Steven replies thoughtfully, to which Spinel for her part is still surprised by the rain, staring at the " _show_." which gave them nature, which Steven saw next to her while he was about to finish the feather tiara.

"Personally I already saw this " _rain_ " before finding them, there are relatively similar phenomena on other planets but not with water ... Guys! Guess something" Exclaims Peridot surprised, but before his companions spoke, she exclaimed "Here it was created Jasper! " Peridot sentence, in a mixture of awe and some terror.

"In this hole? Wow" Spinel sentences with surprise.

"What is so surprising? That is, yes, it is very large, but it does not seem very different from the rest" Steven mentions with curiosity "By the way, have" mentions Steven giving the finished crown to Spinel, who does not take any time in putting it on

"You can tell a lot about a gem thanks to the rock on which it came out," Spinel explains calmly, but is suddenly interrupted by Peridot.

"Don't you think it's different?! It's a perfect hole, Steven! The molten rock, the laseration, the posture, the tilt axis. There are no mistakes! This explains why Jasper is a living legend" Peridot sentence with deep admiration , surprising the human and the pink gem, who did not understand what Peridot was talking about.

"Wait, it means Jasper belonged to Pink Diamond," Steven thinks suddenly, to which Spinel nods promptly.

"Yes, it also explains why Jasper hates Rose Quartz so much, she was born due to the fight against the rebellion," Spinel exclaims with some surprise, perhaps even with familiarity, being both she and Jasper gems of the same diamond.

"Exactly! They're not as dumb as I thought," exclaims Peridot surprised, to which Steven did not know whether to remain silent or to thank, while Spinel looked angrily at the green gem "It is said that Jasper defeated 80 rebels as soon as she left of her Kindergarten, with her weapon already perfected ... Yes, Steven? " Try to tell Peridot, but suddenly the human raised his hand curiously.

"If Jasper belonged to Pink Diamond, how did she end up with Yellow Diamond?" Steven questions, to which Peridot seems to get even more excited.

" _That is another reason why Jasper is a living legend. After the defeat of Pink Diamond and the dismantling of control of Diamonds on Earth and the loss of influence on Mars, the gems of Pink Diamond were found without a leader, on the one hand there were two viable opportunities, to be claimed by a diamond or to swear allegiance to a diamond.Jasper for her part was with her quartz squadron commanding a colossal cruiser, the largest of the former Pink Diamond fleet, being claimed by White Diamond and Blue Diamond, even under threats from the Agates of the ship and other armies of gems.Jasper on the other hand took the cruise by herself and traveled the dangerous asteroid belt between Mars and Homeworld to swear allegiance to Yellow Diamond, bypassing not only the asteroids of the road and criminal groups, but the entire Blue and White fleets stationed in the area with a mixture of stealth, cunning and brute force. Jasper is not as dumb as it may seem_ "Peridot narrated, to which to her surprise, Steven yawns.

"Sing the story!" Order the smiling human.

"Why do that?" Peridot complains with annoyance "I don't even know what it is to sing!" The green gem sentenced.

"It's a way of making music, my father always makes music when he tells me a story," Steven exclaims with some nostalgia, to which Spinel begins to sing a little melody "Like this!" The animated human says, beginning to accompany the pink gem with a small chant.

"I will not retell Jasper's life" Peridot said quickly, but his companions continued to sing next to each other "I curse you two" The green gem complains. On the other hand, Spinel and Steven continued singing for a few minutes, moments in which Steven's gem shone brightly again, before this the man hurried off to the portal trying to try his luck, Spinel followed him closely, while Peridot stayed in that hole impassively.

When Steven touched the portal I try to activate it, but once again, he failed "I don't understand what happens" Steven finally observed watching the portal "Why do I keep failing? I don't understand, I already recovered my shield and my bubble. Why do I keep being unable to do this, do I have something wrong? " Steven asks discouraged and frustrated, meanwhile Spinel lifts him in her arms.

"There is nothing wrong with you! There is only one part that we are forgetting. We must change the focus" Spinel sentence quickly trying to calm Steven, both thinking in the rain, Steven began to think about Crystal Gems and When he first tried to activate a portal, he was a scared little boy, almost completely alone in the temple and with the Crystal Gems on a mission, he tried to accompany them, but he had always failed until he finally succeeded, he didn't know why what was different ? "We are ... The Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day. And if you think we can't. We'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in ... Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl" Spinel humming with a smile, leaving an open note.

"And Steven!" The human finished, suddenly Steven saw his gem shine again "What do I do now ?!" Steven asked Spinel, he was scared, in the short time they had before the glow of his gem disappeared again.

"You should know. I just want you to know, I believe in you Steven" Spinel said with a smile, for a few moments the human's mind went blank, and Spinel's words echoed through his mind, mainly the change. How much had Steven changed since he began to develop his powers? He had changed since its inception with the Crystal Gems, and had probably changed something since he met Peridot and Spinel, being a feeling of great joy piercing him. The human's eyes began to tear, the brightness of his gem resonated with the brightness of the portal.

"Spinel, I think I can do it!" Steven statement animated, the pink gem is placed in the portal, Spinel then attracts Peridot stretching her arm to place the confused green gem in position when Steven finally activates the portal, allowing the trio to travel along a beam of light heading to Beach City , the destiny that the human had planned.

******

The trio finally appeared in the house on the beach, empty and with no one in sight, with the exception of Lion watching from the stairs, on which the human jumped "Lion, good to see you!" Steven exclaimed hugging the pink animal, which after the initial surprise began to lick the face of the hybrid.

"So a lion looks like this" Spinel sentenced in surprise trying to reach the animal's hand, but he growls when he sees Peridot and the mysterious gem, so Spinel walks away.

"No Lion, Spinel is my friend and Peridot ... too," Steven exclaims, stopping Lion, who just recovers his place on the stairs, staring at the foreign gems.

"... Your house is very beautiful Steven" Spinel remarks observing the place, stretching all over the house to observe every detail, while Peridot was entangled and stumbled upon the body of the pink gem, and Lion was surprised by what she (Spinel) did.

"Thank you very much" Steven said with a smile, but yawning "We should go find the girls" The human exclaimed quickly, but to his surprise Spinel brought him a glass of tap water "Thank you" Steven thanked with joy, which Spinel corresponded with euphoria, although the human was surprised how quickly Spinel became interested in the tap and began to use it, fortunately she understood the operation of the vessels.

"So the Crystal Clods aren't here ?!" A surprised and furious Peridot complained, to which Spinel and Steven looked at her.

"Well ... they must be somewhere else, if you want you just have to wait," Steven explains simply, to which Spinel nods, Peridot resigns and sits on Steven's couch. While the human drank his water, he and Spinel sat next to Peridot, Steven was wet from the rain and the pink gem gently looked after the crowns of feathers they both had, the crowns had been damaged by the rain but Spinel could not be more happy, she had helped Steven get home "Uh? Oh, they were damaged" Steven wondered touching the crown of feathers on his head after seeing Spinel paying particular attention.

"Do not worry, we can always take Peridot to get more" Spinel jokes taking a little laugh at Steven, although it was not funny for the green gem.

"Don't even think I'll go to that place again so you can get your dumb accessories!" Peridot complained angrily.

"Wouldn't you like one for yourself too?" Steven offered animatedly, but Peridot only saw him with annoyance, without giving him any verbal response, Spinel and Steven decided to stop joking with the vulture encounter with the green gem, however, focusing on talking to each other and trying to save the feather crowns as they could.

The calm however lasted little, when Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl appeared through the portal, tired and with an air of clear sadness over them, about to speak suddenly they realized the trio sitting on the sofa, so Pearl took out her spear "What did you do to my baby ?!"

"A glass of water" Spinel sentenced simply and a little confused, shortly before the Crystal Gems tried to jump on her and Peridot. The feathers had scattered over the house shortly after the sound of a bubble cutting the fight.


	12. 12-Sleepover in the barn

"Steven, get away from them!" Pearl exclaimed hitting the bubble that separated Steven, Spinel and Peridot from Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl herself. The Crystal Gems had their weapons drawn, ready to attack at any time after the apparent disappearance of the human and gem hybrid.

"No, wait! Spinel and Peridot helped me get home," Steven replies before Garnet will hit his bubble, Peridot rushed to raise her arms and step forward.

"Wait, I have vitally important information," Peridot declared quickly, looking directly at Garnet while sweating a few drops of nervousness.

"... Well" Garnet accepts with silent seriousness, receiving doubtful glances from Pearl and Amethyst, who decide to step back a few moments while Peridot was preparing her throat. Steven deactivated his bubble in the much _"calmer"_ environment in his house, while the green gem of Homeworld created a screen using her fingers, that screen represented the layers of the planet Earth with a red dot between the mantle and the core Exterior.

"This point here is The Cluster, a huge artificial fusion made of approximately 3 million fragments of gems that has been asleep for more than 5000 years in the layers of the planet" Peridot shows the image of a large orb full of gem pieces inside, a very strong image, mainly for Garnet "When this gem is activated and begins to take shape it will begin to consume the earth's minerals to solve its energy needs, eventually resulting in the destruction of planet Earth and the organic life within it . It can be activated at any time from now on! "

"... That merger must be stopped," Garnet said seriously, something everyone agreed with at least.

"Very well, but first, who is she?" Amethyst asked pointing to Spinel, who was still sitting.

"I am Spinel! ... It is a _"pleasure"_ to meet you" The pink gem sentenced with a smile, stretching suddenly to where the Crystal Gems were, surprising to be, Spinel begins to turn and shake hands with a strong grip.

"What kind of gem is this, Pearl?" Amethyst asks curiously, to which the white gem responds quickly.

"Well, they are gems dedicated to being ... jesters, and playmates. But I never saw a Spinel that could stretch so much" Pearl exclaims while Spinel began to imitate its shape and release bird sounds, to the annoyance of the gem " Who sent you? Why send a gem of your kind to Earth? What did you do with Steven and Peridot? "

"I don't come from Homeworld, I didn't step on that planet in about 6000 years" Spinel complained quickly, particularly annoyingly "You have a very loose mouth, you lack owner. You know?" Spinel jokes insulting Pearl, who visibly offended almost jumps on Spinel, but both are separated by Steven.

"Spinel! Pearl! Please don't fight." Steven exclaims worried, Garten holds Pearl quickly, but she doesn't stop looking at Steven not only with concern but with doubt. "We can later talk about Spinel. Eh, Peridot. would we need to get to El Cluster? " The teenager asks trying to change the environment.

"If you allow me to speak, we would need to build a kind of machine with the ability to take us further to the earth's crust" Pearl tries to explain, suddenly interrupted by Peridot.

"He asked me. What we need is a machine with the ability to take us to the outer core of the Earth, withstanding temperatures of more than 9000 degrees and great pressure," Peridot exclaims with simplicity and some arrogance when interrupting the already annoys Pearl, something that puts a certain smile on Amethyst and Spinel "We should start looking for pieces" Peridot exclaimed about to take the microwave out of its place but Spinel and Steven stop her.

Naturally Steven wanted to collect pieces without having to destroy his house, so the group went to the Universe family barn just outside Beach City, the group was with Peridot and Garnet in the front, Amethyst in the middle, and Steven back, followed closely by Spinel, while Pearl was next to them "After this I will show you Beach City" Steven exclaims animatedly, to which Spinel smiles.

"I'd love to" The pink gem accepts with euphoria, while Steven kept talking about the city and the friends he had there, or different places in it.

"Spinel, how did you meet Steven?" Pearl asked curiously and undoubtedly, similar to an interrogation, at first Steven wanted to answer, knowing how Spinel had responded before to Pearl, but this time the pink gem was not particularly interested in bothering Pearl.

"He found me in my garden, so we started playing" Spinel sentenced simply, at that time Steven wished that Spinel would not talk about the rejuvenator, mainly for fear that Pearl and the other gems will consider her a danger "After that things happened ... and we ended up unable to go to Beach City, so we traveled across the ocean to finally find Peridot, we had to go to Kindergarten Beta and we ended up here, "explains Spinel.

"Wait, how did you find Spinel?" Pearl asked Steven directly.

"I would not know how to explain it, I traveled in the portal, suddenly the beam of light was cut off and activated again, and I ended up knowing Spinel" Steven exclaims a little dismayed, but without really giving it much importance, for Pearl the whole situation was more than strange.

"If you came through a portal. How could it be that you couldn't come back later?" Pearl asked stunned, Steven was sweating.

"Well, let's say we broke it while we were playing" Spinel exclaims quickly making quick gestures with her hands, dismaying Pearl for this, or rather diverting her attention, while the pink gem and the hybrid explained the rest of his adventures, particularly the encounter with Malachite, the most difficult thing was not to inquire into the fact that Steven barely used his powers, but Pearl imagined it was because of the great pressure on the boy

That did not take away something, Pearl did not like that Steven had practically disappeared and suddenly appeared with Peridot and Spinel, the first was an enemy that apparently now had information to reveal to them, and the other was a gem unknown to Crystal Gems. Garnet had similar suspicions towards the two new gems, particularly if Spinel was loyal to Homeworld or not, and finally there was Amethyst, who was much less cautious about the new gems.

After another while walking, Spinel contemplated the reddish structure full of tools and pieces of human technology, the barn, which she began to see from head to toe stretching around the place with Steven by her side, Amethyst saw with some fun the human and the pink gem, while on the other hand Garnet watched the group. Pearl and Peridot on the other hand were in front of a blackboard "In theory we should find most of the pieces in the barn, I propose first to separate and organize the components to make a plan of the prototype of the drill" Pearl explained pensively.

"Well, that would be enough." Peridot sentenced to dispatch Pearl to leave, but when Steven throws a yawn, Pearl reacts.

"Steven! Sorry Peridot, but we better wait until tomorrow, Steven is tired and he should sleep" Pearl exclaims with concern going to the barn to grab Steven, but the human was still quite awake.

"Where will Peridot and Spinel stay?" Steven asked Pearl with concern, while Spinel and Peridot watched, the pink gem was worried that Steven had to leave as soon as they had just arrived, while on the other hand the green gem was a bit annoying. Pearl had ignored her, and she had to postpone her work because of Steven's needs.

"Well, they can stay in the barn, as long as we inform Greg. Do you think it's okay? Well, let's go." Pearl hurried a little nervous, but when she tried to get Steven out of there she realized that the long arms of Spinel were around the teenager's torso, while Spinel approached them like a line, dragging Steven and therefore Pearl "Spinel, please release Steven" Pearl order politely, but equally strict and serious.

"Ohhh, please, why can't Steven stay in a sleepover? He was already traveling with me and Peridot for a while, I'm sure it won't hurt him one more night. Make him walk here just to go right away, poor him" Spinel humming with a sweet and cloying tone, with a burlesque look as she tickles Steven.

"Can I sleep in the barn ?!" Steven asks laughing animatedly, to the surprise of Pearl who can only see Steven's smile on one side, and Spinel's on the other.

"... I'll go tell Greg then" Pearl reluctantly sentences, but when the gem receded Garnet and Amethyst were there.

"I'll go tell Greg, Amethyst, you stay and protect Steven and Pearl, plan the drill while Peridot can't meddle if she's busy with Spinel and Steven. There's no point in worrying about Steven if we waste valuable time to save the Earth "Behold Garnet cold and serene, to which the other gems nod.

******

"There must be some television somewhere" Steven contemplates looking through his family's scrap along with Spinel, who for her part is more entertaining playing with turbines and engines, Peridot watches them from the platform that is the second floor of the barn.

"What is a television?" The green gem asks with curiosity.

"It's a ... box, which emits images" Try to explain Steven, to which Spinel holds it in her hands "Great! Peridot, there must be some connection to give power to the cable and some videotapes, there are series and films in them "The hybrid exclaims lively while Spinel stretches to raise the device.

"Hey guys, can you add one more to the party?" Amethyst exclaims excitedly when entering the barn, being greeted by the hybrid cheerfully, while on the other hand Peridot and Spinel managed in a short time to connect the television "Wow, it took me more than 4000 years in the Earth to watch a television, you two are lucky"

"When you were born they didn't exist," Steven emphasizes simply.

"That's why" Amethyst sentence rising to the second floor, Steven sat on the floor accompanied by Spinel, who was high above him to the surprise of the purple gem. Peridot maintained the hybrid's personal space, although perhaps it was because she did not want to be precisely attached to him.

"What is this? " _Camp Pining Hearts. Season 1_ "" Peridot reads curiously on one of the videotapes.

"It's a series, the fifth season is rubbish but the other four are not so bad" Steven exclaims calmly placing the videotape so that the group could start watching the series, although Amethyst and Spinel were not so interested in observing said recording.

"So Peridot, why are your legs shorter now?" Amethyst asked curiously while Peridot focused more on his curiosity for the series, it was really strange her now much longer arms and fingers disconnected to those extremities.

"It was losing my legs in the tracks of a train or being trapped by a corrupt gem or being hit by a train, you choose" Exclaims Peridot without much interest, amazing Amethyst for the strange anecdote of Steven, Spinel and Peridot's travels. But Amethyst tried to concentrate to watch over Steven and the new gems.

The purple gem then decided to focus on Spinel, since she was busier watching Steven who fixed the feather crowns of the two while watching the series, although the human was already quite sleepy "So, I noticed that you stretch a lot, there was never seen another gem apart from me changing so much "Amethyst exclaims trying to start conversation, Spinel meanwhile just looked at her for a few moments, for Amethyst it was somewhat awkward, but then Spinel stretched the nose of the purple gem laughing. Starting a small sample of the transformations that both could do, Spinel managed to make Steven laugh easily.

******

[3:20 in the morning]

As the night had progressed Amethyst and Spinel had stopped their game, mainly because the pink gem did not want to wake Steven, who was sleeping next to Spinel "Then Pearl started making bird sounds. Ha!" Amethyst tried to speak, but a gigantic hand of Spinel closed her mouth next to a whisper of annoyance from Peridot, still focused on the series.

"Steven is sleeping" Spinel remarks clinging to the human.

"Why are you doing that? Steven is not a stuffed animal. Are you going to sleep too?" Amethyst asked a little dismayed, but did not get an answer from Spinel, who was almost motionless "Rude" Amethyst whisper to get no answer, but she had felt like sleeping, so forgetting Garnet's orders she lay down on the barn for sleeping.

Spinel soon realized this, so he moved Steven gently "Hey Steven, let's play a little" Spinel exclaimed with a small smile, while the human woke up. Peridot was still hooked on the Canadian series.

*****

[A few hours before]

"It's already 0:00 Garnet!" Pearl complains being stopped by the Crystal Gems leader, who had informed Greg about Steven a few moments ago, Garnet had to endure Greg's whining on the one hand and Pearl's complaints about Spinel or Peridot on the other.

"We left Steven just a few minutes ago, let him enjoy his sleepover," Garnet claims.

"It's already the next day, so he already spent a whole night in the barn. We could go and get him out of there, who knows that Homeworld gems are doing with him" Pearl keeps insisting, but Garnet puts the board in front of him to to continue planning the drill to get to The Cluster, Pearl had to get to work.


	13. 13- Hate at first sight

Steven and Spinel were running around outside the barn, the pink gem made the hybrid roll through the grass "Wait" Steven axclama when he suddenly throws up some grass that had gotten into his mouth, which Spinel only sees while laughing a little, it was barely the dawn of the day and Steven had slept less than 4 hours.

"You feel good?" Spinel asks seeing that the human no longer had grass in his mouth "What are these things?" The gem asks looking curiously at the dark circles under Steven's eyes.

"If I'm fine, just a little tired. I can take a nap later and my dark circles will be taken off" Steven explains calmly "If you want. We can go see Beach City!" He exclaims excitedly, to which Spinel quickly accepts, so that the gem and the human run to the city from the barn, while Peridot and Amethyst did not watch.

Spinel was excited to see the city with much more light, stretching her neck and eyes to see the houses or places of Beach City, at first Steven planned to take Spinel to Connie's house and warn that he was fine, but he realized of how the pink gem went to the Great Donut "Can I have this ?!" Spinel asks excitedly hugging the gigantic local donut.

"No! That can't be eaten" Steven exclaims while Spinel was about to take a big bite.

"But it's a giant donut!" Spinel complains quickly.

"Yes, but it's not made of real donuts. It's publicity" Steven sentence grabbing Spinel's stretched legs away from the Great Donut, but the gem was still clinging to the giant donut, at first there was no one to see the little Spinel and Steven dispute, but Sadie appeared to open the store.

"Steven! So long, your father spent a lot of time looking for you. Who is she?" The blonde exclaims surprised, to which both the gem and the hybrid look at her.

"Sadie, hello. She is Spinel" Steven greets with joy while Spinel just waved her hand.

"Can I have this giant donut?" The pink gem asks the worker, surprised by the question and how Spinel's face got too close to hers.

"No" Steven sentences pulling Spinel hard towards him, so they both fall to the ground.

"If you want, I can give you some donuts, you have been very calm without you Steven. Lars made a calendar and everything" Sadie exclaims kindly, to which Steven and Spinel get excited, although each one for different reasons.

"Lars miss me ?!" The hybrid asks excitedly entertaining Sadie, since neither of the two humans saw Spinel change his body to open the Great Donut lock and enter to take as many as he could.

"Rather he celebrated every day but I'm sure he missed you ... deep down" Sadie sentences with joy, but when she was about to open the door, Spinel had already left her blind spot and stretching her hand the pink gem took Steven "Steven?" Sadie asks in dismay when she looks around without observing the hybrid or her friend "Oh well, they'll be back" The blonde says, entering to work.

Steven and Spinel ate donuts while the hybrid guided Spinel to his father's car wash, as always in the van, the old musician must have been sleeping "Dad!" Steven knocks on the doors of the vehicle, then Spinel takes out the hybrid before the doors open and hit him.

"Little man!" Greg greets surprised but rather sleepy due to the early hours of the day, father and son then run to hug tightly. Spinel gets into the hug to Greg's surprise, due to the stretching of the pink gem's arms "You must be the gem ... Spinel or Peridot? ... Garnet and Pearl talked about you, I'm Greg Universe" Musician greets with surprise.

"I'm Spinel, a pleasure." The gem introduces itself, stretching to greet Greg.

"Dad, I have many things to tell you," Steven exclaims cheerfully as he grabs some donuts to give them to Greg, who took out some chairs for Steven and Spinel.

******

In the barn Peridot finished the second season of the Camp Pining Hearts series, about to place the third but then Amethyst woke up "Hey Peridot" The purple gem greets stretching, although the green gem barely whispers, Amethyst is horrified of not finding Steven or Spinel "Peridot ... Where is Steven?"

"Why should I know? He fell asleep early in the first season and stop paying attention" Peridot states simply.

"And Spinel?" Amethyst asks once more, increasingly worried.

"I was with Steven" Peridot sentences indifferently, but then Amethyst grabs her and jumps across the barn wall. "What the hell is wrong with you ?!" The green gem asks furiously.

"You have to look for Steven before Pearl and Garnet come!" Amethyst exclaims promptly, first observing around the barn.

"Why do I have to help you?" Peridot asks with annoyance while the purple gem searched through bushes and trees.

"If you don't do it, Garnet and Pearl will give us a punishment, and believe me, you don't want to see Garnet upset." Amethyst, frightened sentence, surprised to Peridot but decides to search telling that the permafusion had defeated Jasper on previous occasions.

"Steven?" Peridot asks looking through cow poop "Why does this earth smell badly Amethyst?"

"... Peridot, don't ask. Steven is not going to be there" Amethyst sentence removing Peridot as quickly as possible from there, to Peridot's confusion, however Amethyst again quickly went to Beach City to look for the hybrid and the pink gem, Amethyst already feared the worst about what ended or could happen.

The first place that Amethyst reviewed, or rather, invaded, was Connie's room, since she remembered the time that as Alexandrite had dined in the house "Connie-" Amethyst whispers by knocking on the window while Peridot was flying beside her, Connie surprised opens the window.

"Amethyst! What happened?" Connie asks worried and surprised "Who is she?"

"She is not important, we have to talk about something else" Amethyst sentences quickly.

"Hears!" Peridot complains in annoyance due to her damaged pride.

"We lost Steven ... again. By the way, I forgot to tell you that Steven came back last night" Amethyst exclaims leaving Connie with her mouth open. The green gem for its part kept complaining and introducing herself to the human.

******

Steven used the hose and some liquid soap against Spinel, who slipped down the floor while laughing unable to escape the jet of water that the hybrid was throwing at her "Pfff! Steven stops, that goes to the water bill later , you have been like that for a while "Greg exclaims taking a soda in peace.

"Understood Dad" Steven sentences stopping the hose, while Spinel rolls up like a towel squeezing all the water from her body.

"That was refreshing" Spinel exclaims, from her mouth some bubbles come out.

"Yes, there is nothing like playing with water" Steven sentences kindly "Hey Spinel What do you see?" Steven asks the gem with curiosity, which seemed to extend its eye like a spyglass or the telescope of a submarine.

"I saw the temple from here ... it's ... weird. I'm in the same place as the people who followed Pink's killer ... It feels bad" Spinel exclaims with some discomfort, something understandable to the hybrid.

"Is that why you insulted Pearl?" Steven asks once again, to which Spinel nodded without remorse "But they are very nice, I am sure that if you know them a little more, you will have no more problems with them. Didn't you have fun with Peridot and Amethyst?" Steven exclaims trying to cheer on Spinel.

"Yes, something. But you can say it was hate at first sight Steven, so ... happy, purposeless. It's just, weird ... In fact Garnet makes me uncomfortable, Pearl is ... weird, and Amethyst too" Spinel exclaims insecurely, Steven was a little uncomfortable with the complaints of the pink gem "I'm sorry. But hey, I have no problems with you" Spinel says catching Steven in her long arms.

"I'm going to make sure you get along with Crystal Gems!" Steven quickly sentences, quite lively in reality, a smile is spread to Spinel who squeezes him tightly.

"Very well, try it" Spinel sentences calmly, but then Pearl and Garnet arrive along the way. On the one hand Pearl was with some planes, and Garnet carried a gigantic cake with two candles on it, to the surprise of Spinel and Steven, in fact the Crystal Gems did not expect to find Spinel and Steven in front of Greg's car wash.

"Girls!" Steven greets, who was approached by Spinel to the other gems. Garnet almost dropped the gigantic cake that there was no way to hide behind her.

"Steven! What are you doing here? You should be sleeping ... Where are Amethyst and Peridot?" Pearl quickly asks hugging the human, although to her annoyance, Spinel was still wrapped around him, however the emotion became skepticism about Amethyst and the green gem.

"They kept watching Camp Pining Hearts in the barn while teaching Spinel the city" Steven exclaims with joy, to which the Pearl frowns, between disappointment and rage "Wait ... Today is my birthday, Garnet ! " After a few moments after seeing the cake, Steven stands out quickly.

"Yes, we didn't have much time to ... you know, prepare anything, saying you weren't for two weeks" Garnet says a little sorry, Greg had also realized that he hadn't mentioned anything about the birthday, the disappearance of Steven made everyone lose time.

"So this is a birthday cake" Spinel exclaims with curiosity and surprise, she tries to give the cake a try and she would have succeeded, if it wasn't because Garnet grabs her by the neck before she does.

"We will go to the barn to celebrate" Garnet Sentence "There is no cake until then"

"Garnet please, just the frosting" Steven asks, but the word of the fusion is final for the hybrid and her buffoon friend, who are dragged by Pearl, while Greg accompanies them "We can play party games to get you better with Crystal Gems "Steven whispers with joy to Spinel.

"Party games! I love the idea" Spinel sentence recalling how Steven had told him about birthdays, excited to try such celebrations that didn't exist at Homeworld "But what if they don't like them?" The pink gem fell into account Gem's opinion about birthdays, Steven also remembered the last time he tried to celebrate a birthday for gems.

"Me and Connie would enjoy them" Steven exclaims calmly "Wait, we have to go find Connie!"

******

A girl with a training sword and the purple gem ran through Beach City, looking for signs of a pink gem or hybrid "Why did you fall asleep when you had to watch two strangers and Steven?!" Connie complains, to which Amethyst had no excuse but to lift her shoulders.

"Hey, can I go back to the barn? I want to finish my series" Peridot exclaims bored while flying through the sky.

"No! Still not seeing Steven or Spinel?" Amethyst asks quickly.

"Yes, they are coming over there, eating as usual" Peridot sentences indifferently as she leaves, to which Amethyst reacts scared, going in the opposite direction to avoid Garnet while Connie was going in the direction indicated by Peridot.

Unfortunately for Amethyst, if Peridot had made a joke intentionally, it would be very bad, but in this case Peridot just wanted them to stop bothering her and she lied, not knowing that by making Amethyst take a right turn, after some streets will meet the group. While Connie got lost in Beach City.

"Amethyst!" The group exclaims with different emotions, surprise for Steven and Spinel, joy for Greg, and annoyance for Garnet and Pearl.

"I ..." Amethyst tries to joke with a few drops of sweat coming down her forehead.


	14. 14-Party games

Amethyst must feel fortunate that Peridot was still in the barn watching television, while Garnet protected Spinel and Steven's cake outside, Pearl and Amethyst went up to see the green gem "Peridot. Are you watching a series?" Pearl surprised question, to which Peridot did not give much importance.

"Yes, and?" The green gem indifferent sentence, Pearl lifts her shoulders and turns off the television "Hey!" Peridot complains angrily.

"I'm glad you enjoy human culture a bit, but we have to discuss the construction of the drill to get to The Cluster before it activates," Pearl exclaims seriously, spreading her sketches for the planes across the floor in front of Peridot, the green gem examines them at a glance, surprised at the beginning, in a few minutes of silence. Amethyst only watched in dismay at Pearl's drawings, meaningless to the purple gem, but that the green gem could understand, so she took a second look using the screen her fingers could make for that process.

"Where did you steal this from?" Peridot asked surprised, she felt almost scammed by what she said, and this surprised Pearl and Amethyst, particularly resulting in a low blow to the thinnest gem, which approached towards the face of the green gem.

"What? Steal? Don't steal this from anyone! I designed it myself." Pearl outraged sentence, stinging Peridot's little nose with her finger.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe that." Peridot sentence, taking Pearl's finger out quickly. "You're a Pearl, you're not made to do that." face, directly showing her a sticker with the shape of Pearl's face, initiating an argument between the two gems, which Amethyst only observed.

"Pearl ... Can I go to Steven's birthday? Yes? Thank you very much!" Amethyst quickly exclaims leaving the barn while both Pearl and Peridot argued, outside Amethyst only discovered how Spinel played with Steven as if the hybrid would be a yo-yo, she used one of her elongated arms as a thread "What are you doing ?! " The purple gem asks quickly and concern.

"Amethyst, look! Do you want to play too?" Steven asks up and down, the purple gem was somewhat dismayed, but notice that Greg and Garnet gave little importance to the fact, they were sitting at a table chatting while Steven had fun.

"Steven, I think you're going to throw up." Amethyst exclaims a little worried, but for his part Spinel just squeals a little, stopping the yo-yo's movement, but keeping Steven hanging on the ground a few meters away.

"Don't worry so much, Steven told me that you were the most fun of the Crystal Gems" Spinel sentences with a smile, to which Amethyst nods proudly, certainly flattered by both Steven and Spinel.

"Of course I am" The purple gem sentences with sufficiency, but before she said anything else, screams and blows begin to be heard from the barn.

"Those were Pearl and Peridot" Steven sentence, to which before Garnet or Greg rushed, Spinel, Steven and Amethyst entered, the pink gem stretched her neck and draws Steven through the window, while Amethyst climbed up the body of Spinel. Inside, Pearl and Peridot found themselves in an uproar that had gotten out of control, similar to when two stray animals fight.

"Did they just growl?" Spinel sentence dismayed by the behavior of the gems, but using her arms to separate them both as she curled around them "Hey hey hey ... Do you want to hear a joke?" Spinel asks approaching his head to Peridot and Pearl.

"Yes?" Pearl asks a little dismayed by the approach of the pink gem.

"No, please! Listen to their jokes while traveling together. No more!" Peridot complains while Spinel was about to tell the joke, if not because Steven and Amethyst interrupted her. Concerned about the conflict between the two (Pearl and Peridot).

"What happened Pearl?" Steven asks worried about the thin gem, unable to tell her joke Spinel unscrewed and therefore Peridot and Pearl fell to the hay on the first floor "Are you all right Pearl?" Steven asked once more, to which Pearl came out to nod.

"Yes, Peridot and I only had ... design discussions" Pearl thoughtful sentence "Or not Peridot?" Pearl asks menacingly raising Peridot from her haystack, the green gem for her part tries not to make eye contact while sweating something nervous, hoping that the white gem will not draw her weapon.

"Yes of course" Peridot sentence quickly.

"...Very good!" Steven nods happily, while Spinel was completely in the barn.

"Hey, that looked fun" Spinel exclaims, although to some confusion of Steven and Amethyst, the pink gem grabs Steven and throws himself into the hay, falling into another haystack.

"Just ignore them" Peridot sentence before Pearl or Amethyst opened their mouths, Garnet had stepped into the barn, seeing that there were no conflicts between the gems, although she also did not like to see Spinel and Steven playing among the hay "Permafusion .Can we start building the drill now?" Peridot asks quickly heading towards Garnet, the fusion just looked at the green gem for a few moments.

"No" Garnet sentenced to leave, much to Peridot's surprise due to that refusal.

"Why?!" Peridot exclaims angrily "Time is precious, if we lose more The Cluster will activate and destroy me! ... Sorry. Destroy us!"

"It's Steven's birthday" Garnet mentions as the only argument, Peridot turned to see Steven, the hybrid with a smiling and innocent face greeted her with a hand from a haystack along with Spinel, who was invading his personal space while watching with some discomfort to the gems, mainly to Pearl and Amethyst, who gave him suspicious looks.

"What is a birthday?" Peridot asks quite dismayed, to which Steven and Garnet smiled to explain what it was "That's stupid." The green gem sentences indifferently.

"It's not dumb!" Steven complains grumbling, and before Peridot can give an answer Spinel grabs her from the tip of her head, making her go up and down.

"I don't know Peridot, I really like the idea of birthdays. It's a party every year!" Spinel sentence excited.

"There will be no more birthdays if there is no human life because of The Cluster!" Peridot complains in response by making a tantrum for Spinel to lower her, but the pink gem only left her hanging on the highest part of the barn, Peridot could lower herself after all.

"Do you want your birthday surprise Steven?" Garnet asks Steven, whose eyes are star-shaped by emotion.

"Will you tell me that you are the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire?" Steven asks with joy, but Garnet only made a small laugh.

******

In the temple Perla and Peridot positioned themselves on the portal "Are we going to work now?" Peridot asks with some surprise, to which Pearl nodded.

"Yes, I did not want to work while it was Steven's birthday but I also do not want to take your eye off or waste time in the collection of materials" Pearl sentences pragmatically "So we go to Kindergarten" The thin gem mentions activating the portal, no without realizing that Spinel was there with them.

"Pearl. Do you want to see a trick?" Spinel exclaims curiously, terrifying Pearl and Peridot when they were already in Kindergarten.

"What ... what are you doing here?" Pearl asked in dismay, the pink gem on the other hand was silent for a few moments juggling with its pink bubbles "Very nice Spinel, but answer the question" Pearl sentences somewhat frustrated by the lack of answers.

"Well, Steven and Garnet were busy, I don't know Greg and I think Amethyst was not in the mood, so I decided to accompany you. Do you want to play with me?" Spinel exclaims invading Pearl's personal space as she stretches and stretches around her , certainly bothering Pearl for this, although with a sigh Pearl could keep calm.

"That's very ... nice, on your part Spinel, but right now Peridot and I are busy to build the drill against The Cluster. You can help us find an injector that is still in good condition" Pearl sentence, she who with her graceful movements escapes through the holes left by Spinel's stretched body.

"You and I, Peridot!" Spinel exclaims animatedly as she began to walk through Kindergarten, while Peridot was still annoyed by not only having to follow the Pearl, but having to endure Spinel. Most injectors now seemed shattered or with damaged components, as Peridot and Pearl could verify "Hey Peridot"

"... What Spinel?" Peridot asks with annoyance, trying to get a drill apparently in good condition. Peridot could have tried to escape, but with Spinel nearby and without her help, that would have been complicated.

"Are we friends? That is, we travel together and live in the barn, Steven and I did that, and we are friends" Spinel exclaims with concern, surprising Peridot who only turns to give her a strange look, Spinel gives her a small smile although a few drops of sweat come from the side of her forehead.

"No, we are not friends. I just depend on your collaboration to survive, let's call that symbiosis," Peridot says, when suddenly the injector behind her explodes, almost sending her flying or stabbing her with pieces of metal that flew out. The destruction of the injector was not pure chance, but a gigantic fist of Spinel had broken the machine with a punch, fortunately sending the drill safely to another direction.

Peridot was tempted to yell at Spinel, but the grumpy pink gem seemed too volatile to push her over the bill, so she noticed how Spinel was quickly going to the portal once more, but to her misfortune, before she could escape however Pearl appeared loading the drill "What happened here?! Where is Spinel?" Pearl asks worried, but Peridot barely answered.

******

Spinel had returned as quickly as possible to the barn, trying to hide how bad she felt about Peridot's words, rejected, feelings similar to those that Pink woke up in her after her abandonment, but at least she was happy to see Steven following In the barn, sitting next to his father and Garnet, Spinel suddenly appeared after the group of three "Spinel!" Steven greets with joy, to which the pink gem ruffled his hair with her hand.

"Where are Pearl and Peridot?" Greg asks in dismay after greeting the pink gem.

"They went to Kindergarten" Spinel explains without giving many details, Greg sees Garnet for a few moments and she nods without saying much more. Steven told Spinel the story of Ruby and Sapphire, of which Spinel didn't really have much interest, she just limited herself to not separating too much from the hybrid.

"Hey, Spinel, do you want to see a card trick?" Greg exclaims wasting time, quickly interest the pink gem as he drew poker cards that Spinel saw very interested, quickly learning the tricks Greg already knew and taught her.

******

A few hours had already passed, Spinel practiced card games with Steven while Garnet and Amethyst received Pearl and Peridot, who were carrying the drill between the other pieces of scrap in the barn, Pearl initially wanted to ask Spinel what there was Past "Choose a card" Spinel sentence instead of responding to her, passing the deck of cards without seeing this. Pearl chooses a card and Spinel makes Steven cut the deck "Is this your card?" Spinel exclaims taking out a diamond card.

"Yes. Where did you learn that?" Pearl asks a little surprised by the sudden trick of Spinel, who began shuffling the cards all over her body, stretching and contracting.

"Spinel, it's great! My dad just showed him his card tricks today" Steven exclaims excitedly.

"Oh! Steven, you flatter me, this is actually simpler than it seems. Now let's look at what's behind your ear," Spinel exclaims, tickling the hybrid suddenly, and then pulling a card with hearts from behind his ear, Pearl just smiled when she saw Steven have fun.

"Hey Steven! There is Connie" Pearl exclaims animatedly, pointing at the distance where Connie could be seen hurrying to the barn, to Steven's surprise, who tried to get up and look serious as soon as possible, although it was difficult with Spinel doing faces next to him.


	15. 15-More nights together

Connie almost jumps to the human hybrid and gem as she sees him, surprised to see him so suddenly "Steven!" The human girl greets hugging Steven tightly, who reciprocated the hug, but Connie almost jumps to notice how Spinel also joined, wrapping her arms around Steven and her "New gem ?!" The human girl asks surprised.

"New? No, I'm over 6000 years old. My name is Spinel, how are you?" The pink gem greets animatedly with her hand and looking at Connie who is a little bewildered "You must be Connie! Steven has told me about you" The gem exclaims looking at the girl with her long eyes.

"I met Spinel a few weeks ago" Steven sentences with joy by formally introducing Spinel "Let me tell you what happened" The hybrid exclaims trying to calm Connie, who not only was sweating for running so much, but she was naturally nervous and asking crowd of things to Steven.

For her part, Spinel certainly felt out of place while Steven was telling the story, following the hybrid like a shadow and Connie was the one who most realized this, she felt a little intimidated by the pink gem, that prevented she will look at everything Steven told and suddenly Spinel pulled a poker card from behind her ear "Spades" Spinel sentence showing the card "Do you want to see more tricks?" Spinel asks, finally interrupting the conversation.

"Do you know how to do card tricks?" Connie asks in dismay.

"Spinel knows how to do much more than that" Steven quickly assures, flattering Spinel who nods with pride and a smile, Spinel of a fast movement encloses Steven in a bubble, to the surprise of the hybrid and Connie, later the gem is placed on bubble and start juggling with more bubbles, each with a card so that Spinel could not see the card symbol. Spinel suddenly puts all the bubbles in a row, using her arm as a table in front of Connie.

"Choose" Spinel exclaims with a simple smile, Connie was surprised by the jester gem. It was already late.

******

The trio made up of the gem and the two humans had fun with Spinel's games, while Steven and the pink gem briefly commented on what had happened to them, although Connie was a little upset about the little importance Steven attached to his disappearance. Finally when the Sun had already fallen, Connie had to leave once more, so after Greg will call her parents, her father appeared to take her home.

There were only crumbs left on the cake that Steven, Spinel and Amethyst had mostly eaten. Inside the barn on the other hand, Pearl and Peridot were already working on the drill, trying not to cause a fire or a lot of noise.

"Greg, if it doesn't bother you. Let's stay in the barn for a while" Garnet exclaims indifferently, to Greg's surprise,

"Oh, it's fine. I guess Steven has to stay here too?" Greg asks something worried, the fusion is limited to nod instead of giving word, and turns to enter the barn. Greg for his part just sighs simply and approached the hybrid, which to his surprise played blackjack with Spinel, maybe it was a bad idea to teach her card games too and not just the tricks "Hey, Steven. I'll stay here go out with me for a while. Do you want to sleep there? " The adult kindly offers.

"It's okay!" Steven quickly agrees to enter the van, to Greg's surprise, Spinel also entered quickly.

"Spinel? Shouldn't you stay in the barn with the other gems?" Greg asks a little dismayed, Steven was wrapped in the sheets that were in the van, there were many things inside it, some instruments and musical equipment, food scraps and books.

"I don't want to" Spinel sentences simply, dwarfing the size of a plush doll next to Steven, to avoid the lack of space in the van, surprising Greg not only for his denial but for the fact of compressing his size, although Greg already knew that gems were rare, so he didn't want to give that much importance. But while Spinel was also wrapped in a part of the sheets, she seemed lost.

In a short time Greg fell asleep and Steven was about to do it, but suddenly Spinel spoke to him "Steven, what do you do when someone doesn't like you?" Spinel asks curiously, surprising Steven.

"Are you still approaching them? It served me with Lars" Steven exclaims with joy, although Lars was not exactly a friend "Why the question? Did something happen with the others?" Steven asks worriedly, running one of his fingers through Spinel's hair kindly, the gem on her part clung to his finger.

"Peridot was mean to me" Spinel exclaims annoyedly, she comments on her experience with the green gem in the Kindergarten, to which the hybrid pays attention, finally being sad for Spinel who lamented beneath her finger.

"Then tomorrow we are going to try to make Peridot your friend. Surely Peridot also loves the Earth" Steven exclaims with joy, starting to chant a little song for Spinel and for him. Both the gem and the hybrid fell asleep in the van, with Spinel still clinging to Steven.

Pearl after a few hours had gone to see Steven sleep, interrupting the work of the drill for Peridot's annoyance. Watching the hybrid and the gem, Pearl made sure to wrap them well, and so they remained until dawn. Where Steven and Spinel woke up to the sounds of Greg chewing leftovers of food, which he kindly shared with his son and the gem, she who tried to start the day as Steven, with a big smile on the face.

Both went to the interior of the barn "Good morning" Both greet, suddenly observing the machine that Pearl and Peridot had built, although clearly not finished, the progress of the gems was already enough, at least from Steven's point of view and Spinel, who weren't engineers or anything similar "It's amazing!" The duo exclaims excitedly, just to look at each other later "Stop imitating me!" They complain, what was funny to Steven was that Spinel took his form, although the gem could not change color.

"Good morning Steven" Pearl greets with joy to see the human hybrid, simply returning with courtesy Spinel's greeting "Do you need anything?" Pearl asks curiously, only to realize that stretching her arm Spinel took Peridot as if she were a rag.

"Can we take her?" Spinel asks simply.

"We want to teach Peridot a little more about Earth!" Steven says animatedly, while Peridot tried to struggle to get out of Spinel's grip.

"Let go of me silly rubber!" The green gem was complaining, to which Spinel covered her mouth with her gigantic thumb.

"Garnet?" Pearl asks the fusion, in the eyes of the Pearl it was noted that he wanted to accompany the group, with the intention of protecting the hybrid more than anything, but Garnet only watched calmly.

"Yes, but I will go with them. Concentrate on progressing in the drill" Garnet sentence jumping from the top of scrap metal she was in, Steven was encouraged, although the other two gems were not so much. The group headed to the small forest near the barn, instead of Beach City, which might no longer be as interesting for Peridot or too dangerous, either for humans or for Peridot itself.

*******

What bothered Spinel the most was the indifference of the fusion to her jokes along the way, while Steven explained to Peridot a diversity of things while they walked, mainly on the fauna and flora, Garnet was not a good audience for the jokes of the pink gem, however the little excursion had just begun.


	16. Camp in a creek (goes wrong)

The group after walking for a few minutes had found a small stream that began a pond, full of plants like water lilies on its surface, and some animals. Garnet stayed on the shore while the other three of the group went into the pond, mostly Steven and Spinel since Peridot was quite nervous "What's that?" The green gem asks observing a frog on a waterlily.

"It's a frog" Steven sentences simply, Spinel on the other hand grabs the frog in her hands.

"It's sticky" The pink gem exclaims surprisingly lively, and while Peridot tried to get away from the animal, Spinel decided to approach it to her "Come on, don't worry so much and enjoy" Spinel says with a small smile towards the green gem, which was staring at the animal. Before the frog jumped on Peridot's face.

"..." The greenish gem remains silent while the frog was still attached to its visor.

"I think she likes you," Steven adds with a tender smile, while Spinel kept touching the frog with one of her fingers.

"Ahhhhhh!" Peridot suddenly shouts, trying to get the frog out of her face, but in the attempt she falls into the small pond, while the frog goes to other water lilies. Spinel and Steven rushed to help Peridot, who was a little upset and now soaked.

"Hey, relax Peridot let's play a little in the water" Spinel exclaims trying to calm the green gem, which moves her away quite dubiously, so once again the hybrid and the pink gem tried to approach Peridot, who was running tripping over the pond chased by the duo, who didn't have those problems, because Spinel carried Steven while using her stretched legs as stilts.

"Stop bothering me! Why do they do this?" Peridot asks suddenly confronting Spinel and trying to throw her away, with surprising success, so the three of them fell into the muddy part of the pond, getting muddy of almost the entire body.

"Because Spinel wants you to be her friend" Steven exclaims wiping a little of the mud in his face to catch Peridot and Spinel in a hug, but Peridot for her part tries to get away when Spinel starts to surround them as she stretches.

"I'm not interested in being friends with any of you! I just want to survive and come home as soon as possible." The green gem sentences seriously.

"But why? You are also stranded here, for now it is better to be friends" Spinel exclaims with some discomfort, mixed in part with sadness "Surely there is something on Earth that you like, we must have fun along the way" Spinel mentions trying to form a smile on Peridot's face using her fingers, but the green gem returns a grimace. "Look, I can do that too." Spinel exclaims transforming her face into a very similar one to Peridot and making funny sounds.

Garnet remained waiting, for now neither Spinel nor Peridot had resorted to blows, but there was always a possibility that this would happen, although the fusion had Steven to stop the possible altercations between the gems. Suddenly the human came up with an idea "Don't you like Camp Pining Hearts, Peridot?" Steven asks excitedly as the green gem protests against the mocking of Spinel and how she imitates her.

"Oh yes, that human series" Spinel exclaims with surprise "You stayed glued to the screen" Spinel adds transforming her face into a screen and standing in front of Peridot, who tries to move the duo away again with a small blush.

"How insolent! How do you think something as crude as human culture could interest me? ... I only analyze those recordings to get reports, particularly I think that Percy and Pierre are the best team" Peridot states with pride, Spinel for her part, she did not understand much the green gem's comment, since she focused rather on her transformation contest with Amethyst and on lulling Steven than on watching television with Peridot.

"It's only been two seasons and she's already talking about ships ... You know Percy ends with Paulette, right?" Steven sentences a little dismayed, but suddenly Peridot is offended.

"That team is crap!" Peridot complains.

"What is a ship?" Spinel asks in dismay, to which Steven would try to explain if it weren't because Peridot's fingers start to hit him softly.

"Retract your comment" Peridot orders with annoyance, while Steven laughed at the blows of Peridot's small prosthetic limbs. Spinel still didn't understand much of what was happening, but an idea came up.

"Peridot, do you want to do camping activities?" Spinel asks the green gem, which suddenly turned its interest to the pink gem, but Peridot only came a murmur that none of the duo could hear clearly "... What?" Spinel asks accompanied by Steven, the green gem lets you hear another annoying murmur in response. On the face of the pink gem a smile widened, and extending his face to Peridot, Spinel again asked mockingly "What?"

"Yes!" Peridot finally sentences, swallowing a part of her pride that makes Spinel laugh.

"Camp!" Steven exclaims with joy. The trio soon leaves the mud, although before performing what Peridot wanted they should wait for Steven to dry in the sun.

*******

Spinel didn't understand much about what Steven or Peridot talked about, she didn't understand the purpose either, but she liked spending time with Steven and stay a little better with Peridot while they were building a _"camping tent"_ as Peridot described it, it was a kind of shelter made with stacked branches and leaves "And do you sleep in this?" Spinel asks making sure she understands what a camping tent was.

"Yep, well. Not like the ones you buy but it works like one, people sleep in them when they are outdoors" Steven explains with joy, Peridot for her part was very busy, reviewed every detail of the structure that could hold all three, although it did not seem very resistant.

"After this we can try some other activity, for now try to get in here" Peridot proudly sentences for her work, Steven was the first to enter, then followed by Spinel and finally Peridot. Although it was a little tight, Steven sticks his head out the entrance.

"Hello Garnet! "Steven greeted from a distance, being watched by the fusion who sent him a small smile back.

"Yes, it worked!" Peridot exclaims animatedly, but then she sees Spinel about to take out a small branch that stood out "Don't you dare" Peridot sentences quickly, to which Spinel laughs a few moments, moving her hand away from the branch.

"You had fun?" Spinel asks, approaching Peridot as she could, the greenish gem snorted trying to avoid eye contact, she actually had a small smile.

"Now we can try something else" Peridot exclaims quickly leaving the camping tent pushing Steven from the entrance, after her the hybrid and the pink gem came out, who watched as Peridot tried to climb a tree with difficulty, simply using her limbs even if she could fly

"Should we help her?" Steven asks a little worried, but Spinel downplays the matter.

"Let's not harm her ego and her fun. Believe me, Pink didn't like it" Spinel sentences simply, but then she grabs Steven and stretches her legs, placing herself on the branches above the tree where Peridot was trying to climb "You can do it Peridot ! " Spinel and Steven exclaimed morally supporting the green gem, which looked at them from below with some discomfort.

"Yes ... it wasn't necessary for you to say so" Peridot defends herself quickly, but she just kept slipping from the tree "Your elastic powers don't count!" Peridot sentence, to which Spinel leaves Steven on the branch and jumps down, to simply get back on the rebound.

"Now I don't stretch! Did that count?" Spinel exclaims with mockery, to which Peridot was frustrated. From the bounce Spinel and Steven noticed the other guests on that branch, a nest with a group of chicks. To whom Spinel approached interested "Steven, look"  
chicks

"They are baby birds! Well, Pearl says they are chicks but I think a baby bird is the same" Steven exclaims surprised and excited, while Peridot tried to climb to see the small animals.

******

Making a fire was not easy for any of the group, but with Garnet's help they made a small fire when it was almost dusk, although Peridot didn't like to depend on the permafusion, she sat with some emotion next to the fire, before Steven and Spinel will start singing "Why do you do that? It's annoying after the first time" Peridot sentence dismayed.

"Sing?" Spinel asks simply.

"It's fun, do you want to try?" Steven exclaims with emotion.

"But what is the purpose of singing?" Peridot questions his friends, who respond with more songs "... No purpose?" The green gem questions stunned, for a few moments she swallows her own tongue but then begins to hum along with the duo's melody. It would be hard for Peridot to understand why everyone on Earth seemed to have a fondness for singing, but she could find out later.

While Peridot was not yet encouraged to sing, fireflies and the bright eyes of other small creatures began to appear to the surprise of the group. Peridot tried to escape from the fireflies that swirled around, while Spinel tried to catch as many as she could between her fingers "Are they gems?" Spinel asks curiously.

"I know that they shine but it is not for the same reasons" Steven explains while several fireflies perch on him "In fact I do not know why the fireflies shine" Steven adds curiously, meanwhile he had to prevent Spinel from trying to eat the fireflies that she captured

Garnet just watched the show, but suddenly I noticed a too bright glow after the group "Beware!" The fusion shouts quickly trying to get the group out of there, but the light was already on them, it was a luminescent being with a gem in its chest, resembling a golden jellyfish but with trumpets like a kind of ears. Suddenly a gigantic sound came out of the gem's ears, Garnet plugged the ears of the hybrid while a blinking light plugged the entire place.

Steven rose barely conscious to see how the gem was taking some unconscious Ruby and Sapphire, while Spinel and Peridot were in a semi-conscious state like the hybrid "Garnet!" Steven calls worried while trying to get up and run, but he felt heavy, in fact his skin was too pale. Instead Spinel got up to grab the hybrid and the green gem, running to the barn.

******

Spinel opened the barn with a kick, knocking down the doors and surprising Pearl and Amethyst, the first one worked in the drill and the second looked, but they both turned to Spinel's sudden movement "They did something to Steven!" Spinel exclaims worried "Ah, they also did something to Peridot, and kidnapped Garnet" Spinel reports more calmly after a worried Pearl ran to investigate the hybrid.

The other two Crystal Gems almost fell right there.


	17. 17- Meeting with oneself

A pink light was the first thing that opened Steven's eyes, and to his surprise some hands helped him up from that place, which seemed almost empty "Who?" Steven asked dismayed, suddenly he found another version of himself, but pink, it looked more like a figure of light than made of flesh and blood, an exact copy, unless Pink Steven's face did not reflect any emotion "...I?" Steven asks confused "This must be a dream ... I was at the camp with Spinel and Peridot ... They took Garnet!" Steven remembers with concern.

"We were" Pink Steven says indifferently, to the surprise of the normal Steven.

"No, I'm sure it was just me and not a pink clone of me," Steven says calmly, although he couldn't help feeling somewhat uncomfortable with Pink Steven's gaze, until he gave a little laugh. Pink Steven then pointed to Steven's navel, and to his surprise, he noticed that his gem was not there "What ?!" Steven exclaims worried almost pulling his hair.

"We were. You and me" Pink Steven exclaims simply, that whole situation was strange for Steven.

"You ... Are you my gem?" Steven asks with surprise, Pink Steven nods although he didn't seem at all convinced with the explanation "Wow ... do you live here?" The human question surprised "It's very empty" Steven adds curiously.

"No" Pink Steven mentions "I live with you, in your gem and your mind. This is more like a dream. We are both sleeping." The being responds.

"This will leave me with more questions than answers." Steven worries sweating huge drops down the side of his head. "Wait ... on my gem? Are you ... mom?" The human questions with curiosity, but he did not expect the sudden response of the pink being.

"No. She's gone" Pink Steven exclaims in a sudden shout, almost breaking the ground under their feet and the eardrums of their human counterpart.

"Okay, I got it" Steven surprised and nervous feeling, slowly lowering the hands of his ears, Pink Steven for his part now remained silent, the human wondered when he would wake up but it did not seem to happen so soon.

"We have some of Mom's memories. Spinel for example" Pink Steven sentences, to the surprise of his equal, Steven knew that his prediction would be correct that he would end up with more doubts than answers "We experienced parts of mom because of her emotions. She forgot about Spinel "Pink Steven clarifies.

"When did mom meet Spinel? That doesn't make sense! ... Or does it make it?" The human sentence perplexed, Pink Steven for his part was silent, once more indifferent, more like a statue than against him against human part. Steven meanwhile tried to get Pink Steven's attention, waving his hand in front of his eyes or snapping his fingers "So ... you're like a brother, or something?" Steven wonders curiously.

Some tears came down Pink Steven's eyes, tears of joy, accompanied by a smile.

Then Steven started waking up "I hope we see each other again!" Pink Steven exclaims before the human will wake up.

*******

For a few moments Steven felt good, in a warm atmosphere, a small laugh and a smile accompanied him while his vision was still blurred, unlike his normal dreams Steven felt that the encounter was really, as when he entered the dreams of Lapis "Steven!" A voice suddenly shouts at him, the human's eyes snapped open as he felt someone shake him.

"Spinel?" The human suddenly asks when he looks at the pink gem's eyes in front of him, suddenly Spinel hugged him until he almost felt his ribs break.

"Yes! You woke up" Spinel exclaims excitedly shaking the human again as she continued to squeeze Steven, who suddenly gave importance to other issues.

"Where are Pearl and Amethyst?! Do they know what happened to Garnet ?!" Steven asks worriedly holding Spinel's shoulders with his hands, the tearing gem cleaned her tears using her pigtails as napkins before answering. Spinel placed the hybrid on the bed, Steven noticed that he had some wet towels that were in his belly and on his head.

"When I brought you here I told them about what happened, they left a while ago. They have not returned" Spinel sentences simply after wiping the tears "Pearl told me you had a _"fever"_ so I have to change your bandages. After that attack of the gem you were very discolored "The pink gem explains to the human as she grabs the bandages and leaps out to wet the towels again.

"Garnet ..." Steven laments with deep sorrow "What was that corrupt gem? He made Ruby and Sapphire separate ... Did he do something like you?" Steven thinks out loud with difficulty, for a few moments he looks at his gem, dull but stable, if Pink Steven was really the effect of the gem was almost that of a destabilizer, but without affecting Steven's organic structure.

"Here you go" Spinel exclaims stretching to the makeshift bed Steven had.

"No, I think I'm fine" Steven exclaims rejecting the towels and getting up, but Spinel first touched his forehead with her hand.

"Now you're cold. Is that good?" Spinel asks curiously, to which Steven nodded after a few moments.

Spinel stood next to the hybrid as he went down to the first floor of the barn, there Peridot was sitting on the drill working and suddenly she noticed the duo "Steven! You woke up, you are lazy" The green gem sentence as a kind of greeting , although before speaking Peridot prefers to continue her work quickly.

"Peridot" Steven with surprise corresponds the greeting "Do you work without Pearl?" The hybrid question surprised, although Peridot seemed obviously offended.

"You say it like I need that Pearl to work. I'm an engineer from birth!" Peridot exclaims lowering the drill "But the answer is yes, without it I have to continue the work or if not, goodbye to the Earth" The green gem obviously mentions, although saving the Earth was not the most important thing in Steven's mind .

"But we should help the others find Garnet!" Steven exclaims with concern, his scream however is quickly silenced by Spinel, who then stirs his hair.

"Calm down, recover a little" Spinel kindly sentences forming a smile on Steven's face with her hands, in part the hybrid wanted to remove the hands of the pink gem but first he had to put his thoughts in order.

"I had a very strange experience. There was a pink self, and he talked to me without emotion most of the time. He says he lives in my gem and we are a kind of brothers" Steven explains rashly, it did not take away that suddenly the hybrid began to sweat with concern, but Spinel then took her hands off his hair.

"Was it a dream? You always said that dreams are meaningless" Spinel exclaims calmly, the possibility was there, however the feeling that leaves the hybrid there was very real "If it makes you feel calmer, let's go find Garnet "Spinel sentences with joy, emotion that is quickly spread to Steven.

"Let's go there!" The human declares, although Spinel would have liked Steven to rest a little more, the hybrid regained its strength and pulled Spinel and Peridot from the barn by dragging them. At first the trio headed towards the creek where they first met the corrupt gem. First Steven wanted to investigate the _"crime scene"_ as he called it "The gem must have broken our camp" The hybrid exclaims seeing the shelter made by Peridot and they scattered on the ground. The green gem lamented.

"That was me while running to the barn" Spinel exclaims raising her hand, which made Steven nod when he understood the situation.

"Gems on Earth break my stuff. Why ?!" Peridot exclaims annoyed.

"That was in the middle," Spinel said simply, bringing her eyes to the rest of the place, there were no tracks other than snake-like trails in the middle of the earth, it was there that the gem had taken Ruby and Sapphire. Most notable was that the bark of some trees looked more blackish, even considering the other ends of the same tree "This if the corrupt gem did it" The pink gem quickly ensures.

"This was the result of the light explosion of the gem, but it does not indicate any trace" Peridot analyzes with interest, although her words confuse his companions, Peridot did not intend to explain himself too much with the duo "Sincerely, I think there is no way to chase the gem, unless it has a hunting area or some pattern of movement with respect to this area" The green gem exclaims.

"Nice words, but we didn't understand anything," Spinel says, pointing to herself and Steven, who looked quite depressed by the bad news, the hybrid could understand that they couldn't find Garnet.

"It means that unless the gem usually passes through here or lives nearby, we have no way of finding it. I propose to go back to the barn and let the other clods handle it." Peridot exclaims more simply, Spinel remains silent for a few moments, just to finally jump in front of Peridot, who backed away a little scared.

"No. That would make Steven sad, let's go find Garnet" Spinel orders with a smile, freezing Peridot in her place, the pink gem approaches Steven "But if we can't track the gem, what do we do?" The pink gem is questioned pensively, Steven also thinks. It seemed that smoke was coming out of their heads, while Peridot watched them.

"... I have an idea! We could ask someone from Beach City if anyone saw anything" Steven exclaims after a few moments, although Peridot doubted that it will work, Spinel and Steven ran out into the city to put their idea into practice.

******

Connie was studying in her room when she suddenly noticed a face in her window, the girl at the beginning almost suffered a heart attack of fear, that or she could run down after crossing her door, but the face was a recent acquaintance, Spinel who greeted her from the outside "What are you doing here?" The human question surprised.

"Connie! We need help. Did you see anything strange last night? Garnet was ... kidnapped" Steven exclaims with concern, Connie for her part was terrified by the news of what happened to one of the Crystal Gems.

"I didn't see anything, but my father mentioned that he observed some things yesterday in his job as a security guard, you could also ask Ronaldo. On the other hand, today I can't go, I have classes and my mother will be on me almost all day." Connie claims calmly, although she was obviously sorry, Steven listens clearly.

"Goodbye Connie, let's go with Ronaldo and then where your father works" Steven sentences saying goodbye to the girl along with Spinel, Peridot gave little importance to the human. Connie returned to work, but with a grimace of frustration as she performed.

Meanwhile, the trio arrived at the Fryman restaurant, where the family of strange blond hair worked making fries, the eldest of the Fryman children was on their break, Steven takes the opportunity to ask about strange events in Beach City, while Spinel insisted to the other Fryman about the leftovers "You would already be aware if you read my vlog, Steven ... Oh by the way, hello to the new gems" Ronaldo exclaims proudly about his website, and then greets Peridot, who watched him behind Steven with indifference "Last night Funland's cameras captured these strange images" Ronaldo explains showing the latest update of his vlog, showing a pixelated image of the corrupt gem loading Ruby and Sapphire, only to disappear when she submerged

"Did she take them under water?" Steven asks surprised, to which Ronaldo nods.

"My theory is that this being is an emissary of the people of Atlantis who took a couple of deserters to be judged in their underwater kingdom" Ronaldo sentenced excitedly, only to realize that both Steven and Peridot had left, taking Spinel, who in turn was loaded with leftover fries.

*******

The trio was sitting in front of the beach of the amusement park, Spinel and Steven shared the leftovers, the hybrid was quiet, he looked lost the ocean "How can we dive to find the gems? I need oxygen!" Steven was complaining frustrated.

"Stop asking the air as if you were going to get an answer" Peridot sentences indifferently, at which point Spinel silences her by putting some leftovers in her mouth, forcing Peridot to shut up.

"... You could use your bubble, you and Peridot go inside while I help you to dive" Spinel suddenly exclaims, to Steven's surprise.

"That's a great idea!" Steven exclaims excitedly hugging Spinel, the pink gem corresponds cheerfully "Come on Peridot! Stop eating" The hybrid claims innocently while Peridot was still choking on leftovers, although she was finally able to swallow them, they didn't taste so bad, but the green gem wouldn't admit this.

The hybrid created a pink bubble where Peridot and he were, while Spinel clinging to that bubble threw herself into the ocean, hoping the gems were not so far away. While the descent increased, Steven and Spinel sang songs of sailors, to the annoyance of Peridot. Gradually, the only light the trio would see would be that of their own gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Steven's previous bubble float and the bubble in this chapter not? Very simple, in the previous one there was no external pressure for the bubble to sink. In this case, Spinel applies pressure on the bubble without breaking it.  
> As I never made references to the "Bubble Buddies" chapter, this is not an inconsistency in the story.


	18. 18-Under the ocean there is corruption

At the beginning Steven enjoys the trip very much, the waters that shone with the sunlight and a large amount of sea life visible on the surface, in the beginning most of the sound was Steven's incessant chattering to Peridot, since the duo inside of the bubble could not communicate well with Spinel for that point, she meanwhile looks for any trace of the corrupt gem "What are those things?" Peridot question dismayed.

"They are jellyfish. They look a bit like the corrupt gem" Steven exclaims with some surprise, however he did not believe that one thing will be related to the other. Spinel tries to catch some jellyfish but after the first attempts begins to sting her hands, to mock Peridot. Unfortunately, Steven could not use his healing powers at that time, since he would have to break the bubble or rise to the surface, but Spinel's physical form would recover in no time.

On the surface of the ocean the trio had not found anything, so Spinel decides to increase the depth of the trip, but at the cost of this the light became much smaller little by little, life began to be increasingly strange, prepared to survive in those conditions, "I do not like these fish" Peridot exclaims a little scared.

"Me neither," Steven says, as the fishes lose their bright colors and become increasingly bleak, jagged and blind. Although for Spinel it was nothing from the other world, she likes to annoy the ugly little fishes that were approaching "... Girls, can you make some light?" Steven asks worried as they descend into the abyss.

"I can try" Peridot exclaims, but after a few minutes of effort, it is in vain. Spinel could not hear the question, she also could not communicate with her peers inside the bubble, since if she did not see anything, sign language could not be used or draw on the fogged bubble "Steven. Light!" Peridot exclaims surprised, when later the group can see small luminous spheres "Are they gems?"

"No. I think they are marine beings with lights" Steven exclaims with some emotion, but then one of the fish suddenly crashes the bubble hard, terrifying the duo inside with his big jaw, which widened even larger than the whole body of the fish "Ahhh!" Steven and Peridot scream, before Spinel will throw the fish with a blow.

"I want to get out of here," Peridot says terrified, but then Steven reacts in shock.

"No! We can't leave Ruby and Sapphire," Steven exclaims quickly, to which Peridot shakes him.

"They could be anywhere in the ocean! How would we find them?" Peridot questions alarmed, when suddenly the bubble began to crack, although still no water leaked, Peridot and Steven were alarmed, Spinel on the other hand covered those cracks by stretching his fingers there, but that did not mean that they would open more. The pink gem discusses herself if she should then rise again, but suddenly the water began to get hotter and hotter, the product of underwater volcanoes that suddenly began to move not far from the trio.

Spinel now does not hesitate to swim to get Steven and Peridot from there, if not because then the corrupt gem appears, remaining motionless in front of the trio, they who can observe it from the bubble due to the light with which it shone. Then the gem tries to go to where the volcanoes were, but Spinel catches one of its small tentacles, so they crawled with it into a cave not far from the volcanoes.

The bubble was slowly breaking up, with Steven creating a second bubble inside the first one in case it will explode, although keeping two bubbles was a very complicated job for the hybrid, who sweated and complained due to fatigue. Finally the corrupt gem had reached its destination, a kind of huge cave full of other gems similar to her, that surrounded the newcomers. In that space there was no water, but a gigantic oxygen bubble, which shone a light blue color due to the plank "Guys!" Spinel exclaims surprised, Steven could hardly see due to so much light.

"Don't let go, Spinel!" Steven exclaims disappearing both bubbles due to fatigue, so Peridot and the hybrid clung to the pink gem, which in turn tried not to detach from the slippery corrupt gem, but now it did not move "... Ruby and Sapphire did not they must be far away ... Maybe they won't hurt us? " Steven thinks hopefully out loud, but unfortunately it was not the case.

Corrupted gems seemed greatly scared when something from the depths of the cave begins to move towards where the trio and corrupt gems were, Spinel still did not fully cure her physical form, but she jumps in front of Steven and Peridot to cover them. In front of them Malachite reappears, with a look that showed on one hand surprise and delight, and on the other the most absolute hatred towards her _"guests"_ "Rose! And your pink friend Peridot! We haven't seen each other for a long time "The gigantic fusion exclaims greeting the trio.

"Not you, again" The trio exclaims scared trying to step back, on one side was Malachite in front of them, on the other there were the corrupt gems next to her and on the back was the tunnel to the ocean. But at first it seemed that Malachite was not going to attack them, but was making fun of them.

"I thought I would have to go look for you Rose, you see, I found this group of gems under the ocean, and now they are my own army. On the other hand, they are more useful than they seem, especially when they helped me get two from your soldiers "Malachite pulls two gems behind her, Ruby and Sapphire, they were both in a very bad state regarding their physical form, although their gems were not splintered or broken, they were very close to puffing.

"Release them!" Steven exclaims quickly, but Malachite for her part lets out a laugh, throwing her hand to crush Steven and with this creating a crack in the cave. The hybrid tries to use his shield but on the other hand Spinal bounces to get him out of there along with Peridot, who was flying towards the ceiling of the cave, only to be unaccepted by Malachite, who suddenly threw it to the ground along with Ruby and Sapphire. The physical form of the blue gem and the red gem disappeared, while on the other hand the robotic limbs of Peridot almost exploded, leaving the green gem not only with great pain but incapacitated.

"Jasper! I'm ... I'm Peridot, don't you remember your ... mate?" Peridot exclaims trying to save himself, Malachite looks at her for only a few moments.

"Which of all the Peridot? I honestly don't care." The merger sentence, she moves even more against the ceiling just to give a giant stomp against Peridot, who hoped to cease to exist because her gem would be broken by Malachite's weight, if not because Steven and Spinel ran like a hamster inside their bubble to get Peridot from the impact of a blow. However, this was what broke the bubble, and the trio was already in a bad situation when the cave was still shattered.

Corrupted gems begin to corner the trio for Malachite's taste, she managed to catch Ruby and Sapphire before Steven "Rose, look what I have" Malachite humming victorious, the two gems seemed very small between her fingers, while she looked like point of crushing them, the salt water began to invade the cave. This would not affect corrupt gems or Malachite, but it would affect Steven and Peridot's mechanical parts.

"Steven, we have to get out of here!" Spinel sentences quickly.

"But Ruby and Sapphire!" Steven screams terrified when suddenly more water enters the cave, and also his lungs, but for her part Spinel surrounds him and Peridot with her fingers stretched like the pink bubble would.

"Bye!" Spinel says goodbye stretching as quickly as possible, just to see how the water begins to go against her, product of Malachite's powers, Spinel could be considered lost, but the destruction of the cave generated some gigantic air bubbles, which they released a stream not only of animals, but also of rocks, air bubbles and corrupt gems, which enveloped the fusion and the pink gem.

In the beginning Malachite's four eyes were blinded, her little slaves swam in circles around her in a kind of school of fish. When she realized Spinel was gone, and therefore neither were Steven or Peridot, but meanwhile, Malachite began to head towards the surface.

******

Some water entered through Spinel's fingers, but Steven cared little, he wanted to go rescue the two gems at the bottom of the sea, but he couldn't. In a short time the hybrid felt the light of the Sun also getting through Spinel's fingers, who released him, they were on the beach in front of the temple, Peridot with her arms shattered "I will not go back down there!" The green gem complains, she throws herself facing the sand.

Spinel on the other hand sits next to the human "Hey ... I'm sorry Steven, but surely there is another opportunity" Spinel exclaims with a smile patting the back of the hybrid, who breaks down crying hugging the pink gem, who does not stop comfort Steven.

"I miss Garnet ..." The hybrid laments, he clings even harder to the pink gem.

"I know," Spinel lulls him quietly. "But we can't do anything right now. As soon as Pearl and Amethyst come back, we'll go for Malachite." The pink gem sentence.

"But ... and if they break, and we don't get to my mother's fountain in time? What will happen to Ruby and Sapphire?" Steven asks worried, to which Spinel silences him.

"Steven, if you believe in them, I think they will be fine," Spinel says, when the brightness of the portal can be seen from the beach, because Pearl and Amethyst had returned. There was less and less time, once Malachite began to move towards Beach City.

******

Malachite felt the water like another part of her, she felt powerful, she had the power to finally avenge herself, but those annoying gems kept getting in her way, thanks to the corrupt gems she could know where Rose's base was. For her to move around that planet without Homeworld technology was difficult, for the two sides of the fusion really.

During the journey on the other hand, Ruby and Sapphire shone again, unleashing ice and steam in Malachite's hands, but the gigantic fusion did not flinch. The little gems were trying to get out of their hands to meet again, but the effort was not enough.

The big gem brings out a gigantic smile, and grabs Sapphire between its green fingers, beginning to sting hard the only eye that possessed the blue gem. Ruby was moving at high speed against Malachite, but the fusion stopped her dry with some water chains, beginning to squeeze harder and harder but without destroying Rubi's physical form "I still have time to have fun, I think I'm going to give a little surprise to Rose "Malachite exclaims in her amusement.


	19. 19-Blue and red, disunited

"Then Ruby and Sapphire are trapped by Malachite at the bottom of the ocean ..." Pearl sentenced sitting in front of the trio made up of Steven, Spinel and Peridot, the look of concern on the face of the gem pierced the hybrid, which shyly agrees quite grieved while still faithfully remembering the oppression of the ocean floor.

"Well ... we are ..." Amethyst sentence containing his insults to insult in front of Steven, but from frustration the purple gem is thrown against the ground and starts screaming in an effort to dampen the badly sounded words and that the hybrid don't hear them. Pearl pats the purple gem.

"Steven, you better go with Greg, or to the barn" Pearl exclaims worried, surprising the hybrid.

"Why?" Steven asks in dismay, but it was obvious to Pearl, that she soon explains to the teenager.

"If Malachite already knows where we are, it is possible that she will come in a short time. In fact I am surprised that she has not arrived right now or before, so she is probably looking for you too. Being here is very dangerous" Pearl explains seriously , she places her hands on the shoulders of the hybrid.

"But I can't! We still haven't saved Ruby and Sapphire," Steven claims, only to be silenced by Pearl.

"So Malachite just stopped chasing you?" Pearl asks in dismay to Spinel, who had been silent most of the time where Peridot and Steven commented on the story. The pink gem took a few moments to respond.

"I wouldn't say that, I honestly stopped paying attention when I was swimming to save Steven and my life ... and Peridot, but most of all Steven and me" The pink gem sentences calmly, offending Peridot and drawing a smile for this, Pearl sighs thoughtfully.

"She is likely to come soon. Steven, I'm serious, go to your father, or go to the barn." Pearl sentence, she tries to lift the decayed Amethyst. For his part Steven clung to his house.

"We're supposed to face each other together, that's why I'm part of the Crystal Gems," Steven grumbles, but he is suddenly surprised when Spinel picks him up and starts walking towards the door. "What are you doing ?!" The hybrid asks surprised, to which Spinel only squeezes him tightly while she spoke to Pearl.

"I'll take him to the barn! Goodbye" Spinel sentences opening the door while she is followed by Peridot from behind, although her arms were malfunctioning. Pearl was surprised, and still doubtful of trusting the pink gem.

"Pearl, wait ..." Amethyst exclaims getting up before Pearl goes to watch the trio "I think we can trust Spinel, she has been with Steven for a long time and nothing bad happened to him ... because of her. We hope they go to the barn, and let's focus on Malachite ... How the hell are we going to be able to defeat her without Garnet ?! " Amethyst screams, at first she was calm and responsible, to the surprise of the tall and thin gem, only to later throw a big nervous scream.

"... I'm not sure. Would you feel more confident ... if we fuse?" Pearl asks, she has doubts for herself, the purple gem then decided to start dancing, so the highest gem accompanied her in the dance. After a blinding light, Opal had re-existed, the subsequent fusion went out to watch the ocean, it was almost night.

*******

Peridot was working on the drill with difficulty, this time she was focusing on the system of buttons and drills of the machine to stop The Cluster, but for a few moments she turns to see her other two companions, Steven was sitting in a haystack , while Spinel was on him "Come on. Don't put that long face on, Pearl is just worrying a lot about you" Spinel exclaims and tries to cheer on the hybrid, hugging Steven.

"I know, I care about her too. But I can't help if I'm here!" Steven exclaims annoyedly, at first he wanted to stay serious, but he couldn't help laughing when Spinel started tickling him.

"What can you do against Malachite, Steven? Don't fill your mouth with more than you can chew, Garnet isn't here, and who knows if Lapis is still there?" Peridot sentences seriously, almost annoyed by Steven's sobs, but the Green gem felt threatened when Spinel looked at her directly and without speaking. Steven, on the other hand, he kept quiet while tearing "Don't look at me like that! You know it's true! He's alone!" Peridot screams, but then she had Spinel's head on top, and the pink gem began to mimic the shape of a bird to peck Peridot "Noooo! Sorry!" Peridot complained while Spinel pecked her.

"But I'm not alone, I have the Crystal Gems, you two, Connie, Lion and Dad" Steven complains in response, Peridot remains silent realizing that Spinel is more fixed in the hybrid, the pink gem approaches, she tries again to calm Steven.

"Yes Steven, you can trust us. Or not, Peridot?" Spinel exclaims with a smile, comforting Steven with calm pats while on the other hand she hissed at Peridot, who also approached something nervous.

"But ... of course" Peridot sentences, suddenly she is also hugged by Spinel, who narrows around the hybrid and the green gem like a constrictor boa.

"Why does Pearl always treat me like a child?" Steven asks a little worried, Spinel thinks a few moments, but Peridot was much faster than the pink gem.

"Pearl must be between 5998 and 6000 years, being a gem of the Era 1. You have... fourteen, right? You are indeed like a child to her" Peridot sentences simply, applying logic, but Spinel was not very convinced with it.

"I don't think that's why, or at least it's not all of her motives, it's that you are very special to her, Steven" Spinel exclaims with a smile clenching Steven's nose, who tries to peel off the fingers of the laughing pink gem, Peridot was also trying to take off, but they were not very successful.

******

It was already one in the morning, in the barn Steven was waiting for something to happen, that Crystal Gems will need him, but for now his hopes had not been fulfilled. Next to him Spinel also expected, more to accompany the hybrid than by duty "What does it say here?" Peridot asks the human with curiosity, which to his surprise showed him some buttons.

"I don't know how to read that alphabet, and if I knew, I probably wouldn't know what to say," Steven says simply after seeing the buttons for a few moments, to the surprise of Spinel and Peridot.

"Why?" The green gem asks surprised.

"Well, they are in another language that I don't understand, I think it could be Russian or some other language that uses that alphabet. I don't know how uncles could have gotten these buttons, maybe from Russia or some machine from there," Steven explains with Some surprise, Peridot then decides to return to work and give her own meaning to the buttons.

"What is _Russia_?" Peridot question dismayed.

"It's a ... country. Let's say it's like ... the Yellow Diamond territories, there are some parts of the Earth that belong to one group, and other parts to another group. Russia is in the east, the south and the west of the Tunguska Sea. My dad has an atlas with maps, maybe I could show them to you sometime "Steven explains calmly, almost falling asleep, the green gem was very interested in that subject, although she also laughed at how primitive humans could be, who still didn't have a single government on such a small planet.

While Spinel was trying to make Steven finally fall asleep, Lion appears through one of his portals, he catches the trio's attention. The animal pointed towards the beach, but the greatest they could see was a greenish cloud coming out of the ocean accompanied by lights.

******

Opal had been watching the beach for almost three hours, waiting for Malachite to appear at any moment, the fusion was fixed in a huge spot accompanied by lights that were heading towards her position, before this Opal threw the binoculars she was using and generated her arch to aim at Malachite. Lion, who was close to the fusion, escaped into his portal of a roar.

The larger fusion left the ocean, she releases a kind of greenish smoke in the process, surrounded by corrupt gems, Opal shoots quickly against Malachite and her followers. They who interposed with the trajectory the shots of Opal against the great fusion, falling with their physical form, destroyed "Where is Rose Quartz?" Malachite asks quickly approaching Opal, but the other fusion responded by jumping back, placing herself on one of the hands of the statue "I brought a gift" Malachite exclaims with mockery.

Ruby fell from Malachite's hand, she had bruises in her physical form and some wounds from the sudden fall, the most notable however were the fangs protruding from her mouth and the blackish rocks of her left arm. Opal tried to move at high speed to rescue the red gem, but Ruby recomposed himself and tried to attack Malachite "Return me to Sapphire!" Fried Ruby alarmed, while Malachite held her clenched fist in front of her.

"Come look for her" Malachite exclaims when Ruby charges her with her small gauntlet around her hand, however corrupt gems rammed into her, beginning to crush her, on the other hand Sapphire's sobs could be heard, wondering where Ruby was.

Opal tried to help Ruby and Sapphire as quickly as possible, both parts of her being were debated what to do, on the one hand Ruby was closer, so the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst jumped to help the red gem and shoot against the hand of Malachite, while also trying to deal with corrupt gems. Too many things in a very short time, since Ruby seemed to be unleashed by her own side, she jumps over Opal and causes her to miss the shot.

Malachite barely flinched, and with her free hand she caught one of Rubi's legs, throwing her against the cliff of Beach City. Opal tried to take advantage of this moment to use the whip of Amethyst and climb the fingers of the gigantic fusion, but the corrupt gems emitted its powerful light and its strange sound, destroying Opal. Malachite had escaped this by covering her eyes and ears, while that other corrupt gems that did not carry out that attack covered their ears.

The purple gem recovered more quickly, while Pearl was still a little shocked, Amethyst used her whip to catch Pearl and throw her against Malachite's hand, allowing the thin gem to stab Malachite's phalanges. The gigantic fusion was then able to take her hand out of her eyes and try to catch Pearl, who escaped gracefully from her, jumping from corrupt gem to corrupt gem.

On the other hand Amethyst linked corrupt gems with her whip to prevent them from continuing to attack Pearl, who was still struggling to dodge Malachite's attacks and free Sapphire. If the blue gem and the red gem could form Garnet, then the Crystal Gems trio could form Alexandrite and defeat Malachite.

Fortunately for this possibility, Ruby had returned, supporting Amethyst against corrupt gems. The appearance of Ruby, however, kept changing, the rocks of her arm had extended to her abdomen and parts of her face, while in her left arm claws had grown where his fingers used to be "Ruby, are you? ... "Amethyst asks in dismay.

"That doesn't matter! Only Sapphire matters!" Rubí complains annoyedly "Keep attacking!" The red gem sentence, Malachite on the other hand was upset when she saw Ruby and Amethyst attack her small army, so she decided to ignore Pearl and try to trample on the smaller gems, she begins to feel the sand with her fingers.

Pearl rides on Malachite's whitish hair, she climbs to reach the head, suddenly Pearl observed a light that seemed to be inside the head of the fusion, dismaying the fighters. From the light came Lion, creating a portal directly on Malachite's face, destroying two of the eyes of Malachite in the process, Lion landed on the beach in front of the temple, with Steven, Spinel and Peridot on his back.

"We came to help!" Steven exclaims excitedly, while Peridot tried to get into the house to escape, although Spinel forbade her by holding her by his head.

"Rose!" Malachite exclaims with a powerful shout, now she runs against the temple.

"Oh no," Steven sentences, but then Spinel jumps into the temple, heading for the portal. Malachite attacks the cliff, she shakes the earth with her weight, the head of the gigantic fusion goes down to look, she sees how the trio was on the portal, Malachite moves and tries to poke her fingers, destroying the entrance of the house of wood "Just a little more" Steven exclaims while Peridot shouted terrified.

"Now!" Spinel and Steven exclaim at the same time, they activate the portal with Malachite's fingers on it. By that movement, Malachite had lost two fingers.

"Rose! Stop hiding!" Malachite complains in a tantrum, she now did not have some fingers on her right hand but does not realize that now Pearl was in her new blind spot, pointing her spear against Malachite's nose gem, trying to stab this site.

The attack does not pierce the Jasper gem that conformed Malachite, but if it creates a wound that falls from the top of Malachite's "nose", and down the jaw, this draws attention of the gigantic fusion over Pearl, Malachite's rapid movement destroyed one of the arms of the temple statue sending Pearl to fly along with the rock debris. The movement also resulted in that lighthouse on the cliff wobbleing about to fall.

Through Malachite's body, Ruby and Amethyst were climbing, being harassed by the remaining corrupt gems, like a swarm. Lion for his part was tired of the effort involved in creating a portal in a form of physical light, so making a final effort, he creates a portal in Malachite's back, to her surprise, however Lion had not been able to reach the gem of Lapis, and ends up creating a shallow hole just below the gem.

Malachite then complains once again of pain, releasing Lapis' wings, she tries to take a turn to knock Ruby and Amethyst, although in the process she crashed into the last corrupt gems of her swarm, for now they were scattered on the ground waiting to regenerate, although there was still time to encapsulate these gems.

******

Elsewhere, more specifically Kindergarten phase 9, Steven, Spinel and Peridot had arrived, cutting off some Malachite fingers in the process "Alright, now we can come back" The hybrid exclaims quickly, but before that happens the fingers begin to move again, almost in a liquid state.

The fingers became two small versions of Malachite, devoid of gem, they threw themselves on the trio, the trio had to fight before returning to the beach.


	20. 20-After Malachite

The two little Malachites jumped on the trio, which was defended by a Steven bubble, thus preventing the enemies from breaking the portal, but the bubble will not withstand many attacks from the Mini-Malachites "We split at the number three" Steven exclaims when the Malachites were about to jump to attack "Three!" Steven screams, he breaks his bubble and jumps to the right, Spinel follows him, and on the other hand Peridot jumps to the left. One Malachite chases the duo, while the other chases the green gem for the Kindergarten.

On the other hand Peridot tried to escape flying, but then she remembers how her mechanical prostheses didn't work now, while on the other hand the Mini-Malachite turns like a quartz soldier would do to her, with the clear intention of crushing her. Peridot did not take long to get rid of her prostheses, which when they are crushed by the Mini-Malachite explode, sending the gem and the creature to fly.

"Damn, damn, damn" Peridot complains scared, the creature was not completely defeated, and after recovering from the blow she returns to the charge. Peridot's answer? She starts to get into one of the holes of an ancient gem, digging desperately to do two things, cover the hole and increase the depth, but for her misfortune the little Malachite sticks to the hole, she tears with her arms to catch the gem green.

Peridot was against the ropes at that time, while the hole was getting bigger and bigger because of little Malachite, her fingers couldn't keep up and it hurt because of this. Suddenly the gem felt Malachite's blows on her back, and her physical form disappeared, the creature then took the green gem with her hand, and set off to help her mate.

******

The other little Malachite had chased Spinel and Steven down another of the great roads of Kindergarten, the hybrid activates its bubble, but to his surprise Spinel had come out before it was finished, and grabbing the bubble Spinel shot him as a ball of bowling against the creature, which was completely hit, crashing through the rebound against an injector.

"Are you okay?" Spinel rushes worried about the hybrid, helping him get up.

"Yes. But now we have to go for Peridot" Steven exclaims quickly, but then the Mini-Malachite that was chasing them reappeared, charging against the duo, Steven jumps to use his shield to stop the creature, which was very determined to break the pink shield, proving effective to Spinel's surprise, but that was no reason for the pink gem to stop to look, so she took advantage of the broken injector to take the broken drill from it.

When little Malachite took a turn around the hybrid, Spinel, stretching out, used the drill as a club, piercing the creature's abdomen, which became a puddle of water, disappearing his physical form "Good move" Steven exclaims praising Spinel.

"Thank you," Spinel exclaims with a smile, not before the second Malachite appeared, who in turn taught the green gem to the duo. "I think it comes from family or something." Spinel says annoyed as soon as she sees the second creature charge against them, Spinel puts the drill in her path but little Malachite jumps over it and grabs the stretched arm of the pink gem.

Then the creature takes a turn and sends the pink gem against the ground with a powerful blow, the little Malachite then pulled her close and prepared to give another blow with her multiple limbs, but Steven passed over the back of the gem using his bubble, sweeping the little Malachite who, due to the surprise blow, had released Spinel.

The pink gem removes some of the dust she had, and enlarges her hand to try to crush the little Malachite, but the creature jumped to bite one of the fingers of the pink gem. Due to the pain she causes the creature to crash into one of the many holes in the walls. The creature does not take long to leave, but then its head receives a blow from Steven's shield, which the hybrid had created to be launched by the pink gem.

Little Malachite's head is destroyed as if it were a puddle of water, but the body kept moving for a few moments, looking for her head, only to fall out of the hole where she had gone and become an even larger puddle. The only gem there was Peridot, which was picked up by Spinel as she stretched out to her "Poor Peridot, now we have to wait for him to regenerate" Steven sentences with a hint of sadness.

"She will be fine, now we have to go back for the Crystal Gems" Spinel exclaims protecting Peridot with a bubble, but she has it between her fingers. The hybrid nodded, so the duo runs to the portal to return to the house on the beach.

******

When Steven and Spinel had arrived, Malachite was turning with her wings extended, destroying the physical forms of the last members of her army. The gigantic fusion revolts along the beach, hoping to crush the gems that had risen on her back, Ruby and Amethyst managed to escape thanks to a turn of the purple gem, while Lion entered the house to receive Steven.

"Are you all right, Lion?" The hybrid asks worried about his pet, giving a hug to this as soon as it arrived, although the destruction outside continued to make the duo nervous. Spinel places the bubble with Peridot in Steven's room, or what seemed to be left of the room, while they both went outside to confront Malachite.

Pearl still did not return, she had been sent to fly by the attack of Malachite, so it was now a 4 against 1, at a tremendous disadvantage for the little ones. But fortunately Malachite seemed to be entertained with Ruby and Amethyst, so the pink gem tried to apply the strategy that had already worked on Watermelon Island, winding its elastic body by Malachite's legs.

However, the gigantic fusion had realized this, so she uses her wings and tries to take another leap to get rid of Spinel. On the other hand, Steven was trying to get Lapis' attention, if the blue gem was still inside the fusion, but his efforts seemed useless, the hybrid then decided to walk down with some difficulty down the dilapidated stairs, using his shield to protect himself from tremors and debris that Malachite caused.

For Spinel it was a difficult task to keep glued to Malachite, who decided to try to cut the root problem by grabbing the stretched torso of the pink gem, and trying to bring it to her jaw to cut Spinel's physical form with her fangs. Seeing this result, the pink gem separated from Malachite but only to use it as a trampoline and deal a large blow to the fusion in the jaw wound.

Amethyst and Ruby were now on the beach, with a tired Amethyst watching Malachite helplessly, Ruby tries to get back on the body of the gigantic fusion taking advantage of the fact that she was certainly busy with Spinel, who seemed to play with her doing somersaults and jumps of a side to the other "Steven!" Amethyst calls surprised to see the hybrid coming down.

"Girls!" Steven calls cheerful, Ruby doesn't even turn around, her body's rocks had grown a little more and now her eyes had a mostly reddish tinge. Steven is worried about this and tries to climb for Ruby, but Amethyst had stopped him using his whip.

"Steven this is very dangerous, get out of here" Amethyst exclaims, but to his surprise the hybrid could continue to move with sudden force, he activates his bubble and therefore gets rid of the whip of the purple gem, which runs to chase the hybrid with concern. Now both Steven, Ruby and Amethyst were on Malachite's back, while Spinel still deals with the hands of the fusion.

Pearl actually takes a short time to arrive, and she takes advantage of Malachite's distraction. The white gem fires its spear at one of the right eyes of the fusion, hitting the target completely, Malachite loses sight of the pink gem, which still bothered her like a mosquito. The fusion at seeing Pearl tried to catch her, but like the previous time, the thin gem moved gracefully to escape between Malachite's fingers.

The hybrid could barely stand on the gigantic merger because of her sudden movements, but Amethyst was there to prevent him from falling. To the surprise of the two members of the Crystal Gems, then Ruby begins to pierce Malachite's back accompanied by fire that came out of her body without stopping, now the red gem had taken a quadruped posture, she runs through Malachite's hair and burns the white hair of the fusion in the process.

Malachite's response was quick and destructive, generating a powerful wave that crashes against her back, putting out Ruby's fire, and pushing her enemies close to her back, Steven and Amethyst were about to be dragged by the ocean when Spinel stretches and catches them to get safe on the cliff.

At first the battle seemed to have no end, but the powerful wave ends up weakening the cliff, the lighthouse falls directly against Malachite's face, finally the physical form of the fusion had enough, and with a scream that broke the crystals near Beach City, Malachite ceased to exist.

Steven runs along with Spinel along the side of the cliff to reach the beach, while Amethyst directly jumps there. On the beach were now Jasper and Lapis lying on the sand, while Sapphire was lying on a rock, beside her the four-legged Ruby headed towards her, but to Steven's surprise it was no longer the Ruby he knew. Now Ruby was a new corrupt gem, whining next to the little blue gem. A body covered with black rocks, red eyes, a serrated jaw, small horns and an animal figure.

"Ruby ..." Steven exclaims tearfully when he sees the red gem, trying to get her done, to his surprise when he and Spinel approach, Rubí growls at them "Don't you remember me ?!" Steven cries angrily when Ruby was about to jump on him, if not because Sapphire stopped the corrupt gem.

"Hey ... Steven" Sapphire smiles with a faint smile as she trembled, the hybrid was greatly worried and tried to use her healing saliva in Ruby, but it was too late.

Steven is silent, then he uses his healing saliva in Sapphire, although at first he was afraid, but Ruby ignores him. The hybrid can see how Sapphire was missing her only eye, and all the wounds Malachite had caused her, Steven was trembling but he swallows his words in unintelligible sobs while he heals the blue gem.

On the other hand, with Amethyst and Pearl there was no time to cry, the Crystal Gems had to take care of Lapis and destroy Jasper's physical form, at first it was normal, since Amethyst managed to carry the blue gem on her back, but when Pearl was about to stab Jasper she emits a wave of static electricity against Pearl "You all of you, Rose's army is truly annoying" The orange quartz sentence rising with indifference.

"Why do not you die?!" Pearl complains trying to stab Jasper, but she stops the spear of the gem with her hands and deflects the lasers that it throws at the sky.

"What can I say? I am the perfect quartz" Jasper gloats kicking Pearl's abdomen and snatching the spear, only to launch the weapon against Amethyst, who can barely dodge the attack "I don't have time for this" The orange quartz sentence, she jumps against the purple gem, and would have hit her if it wasn't because then Lapis wakes up and protects Amethyst with her wings.

"I can say that you are very annoying" Lapis sentence staring grimly at the orange quartz, before this Jasper recoils at high speed, so Lapis cannot attack her, in fact she could barely see the movement of the quartz.

"... I'm leaving" Jasper exclaims and goes back to the ocean, she disappears from the view of the Crystal Gems.

Pearl and Amethyst were sore and exhausted, but to the surprise of both Greg appears in his van, honking and frightening the gems by surprise. But the worried human had come to help his son and his friends, although the space of the van was little for a total of six gems, the hybrid and Greg himself, there was a deadly silence while Pearl and Amethyst cried against the Ruby's corrupt body. She licked her body like a cat while Sapphire hugged her back.

Spinel on the other hand felt uncomfortable when Steven, Amethyst, Pearl and Greg hugged Ruby and Sapphire's, so the pink gem extended her arms around everyone present, while also stretching one of her hands towards the bubble with Peridot to add her to the hug.


	21. 21-Let's go! (Russian: Поéхали, Poyekhali!)

The Crystal Gems "rest" in Greg's car wash, which was better said because no one had much encouragement to sleep at that time, except for a tired Steven who remains in his father's van along with Spinel, who for her part destroyed the bubble in which she kept Peridot. The green gem remained motionless for a few hours "Hey, I'm Spinel! Hi!" Spinel greets Lapis, she extends her head outside the van, where Lapis was sitting on the roof.

"I am Lapis" The blue gem sentences simply, but without touching the hand that the pink gem extended quickly "Are you ... a Crystal Gem or something?" Lapis asks a little confused, she didn't know where Spinel came from, she just knew that the pink gem was with the group of gems and the hybrid, and that she had suddenly hugged everyone.

"No, I'm Steven's friend. He told me a little about you" Spinel exclaims with a smile, Lapis for his part looks at her with some indifference "... Could you make fart sounds?" Spinel asks with emotion, imitating the sound of a gas with her mouth, as Lapis had done when she was still trapped in the mirror.

"I'm not in the mood" Lapis responds seriously, she looks at Spinel for a few moments, the pink gem is silent and slowly goes down inside the van, where Steven was still asleep next to her, on the other hand Greg was in the driver's seat and finally Peridot was still in its gem form. Spinel lay down and tried to sleep, although it was complicated because she could hear Pearl's complaints, Amethyst's insults and Sapphire's whining, arguing with each other since Steven was asleep.

******

In the end the pink gem managed to fall asleep, while Greg leads to the barn, with the rest of Crystal Gems mounted on the van, but during the journey something awakens to the duo and attracts the attention of the rest of gems, since Peridot begins to regenerate , although she does not change her physical appearance at all "What happened clods?" Peridot greets simply.

"Peridot!" Steven and Spinel greet getting up with joy to hug the greenish gem, she was a little dismayed.

"What happened while I was gone?" Peridot asks curiously, to which Steven begins to explain the fight against Malachite and how it had developed after Peridot's physical form was destroyed.

"And then we lost Garnet ..." The hybrid regrets remembering and ending the story, a silence forms in the van, on the one hand there were those too sad to speak, and the others had nothing to add, being Spinel and Lapis the main exponents of this, but Peridot on the one hand had to open her mouth.

"Well, honestly seeing them fused all the time made me uncomfortable" Peridot states simply, but then Pearl and Amethyst had to catch Sapphire before the blue gem will jump over the green gem with annoyance, while the other Crystal Gems give Peridot bad looks. The green gem on the other hand remained more firmly in its posture than she normally did with Spinel.

"Well, uh. We're here, hehe" Greg says nervously trying to distract the group to change their spirits, Lapis was confused to see the place but when she saw the rest of the group heading there, she decided to follow them. Greg says goodbye to his son and friends, returning to Beach CIty where he arrived. In the barn Sapphire pushed Ruby away and kept the corrupt gem in a corner, Rubí received caresses as a dog would receive them, although the corrupt red gem was more interested in sleeping.

Pearl and Peridot, on the other hand, returned to the drill to try to recover the lost time, the green gem worked diligently almost without distractions, since Amethyst had removed Steven, Spinel and Lapis, staying at the barn door sitting and watching the horizon "Hey. Where did all this thing of the _corruption_ come from? " Peridot asks curiously towards Pearl, who seemed surprised by that question.

"You do not know?" Pearl surprised question, to which the green gem gave her a look of obvious sarcasm "It was the result of the attack of the Diamonds at the end of our rebellion, Rose managed to avoid the effects ... or so I thought, my hypothesis is that In spite of everything, it is still possible that at least Sapphire, Ruby and I can be affected by corruption due to the remaining radiation on planet Earth or the continuous contact with other corrupt gems over more than 5000 years "Pearl analytically sentences, to Peridot's surprise.

"I had never heard of this phenomenon before, the closest thing that sounds to me are the occasional mistakes in the manufacture of a gem" Peridot exclaims curiously, but quickly she returns to her work in the drill without a word "Ignoring the corruption. We need the exact coordinates of The Cluster" The green gem sentences simply, surprising Pearl and Amethyst.

"What? You don't know where The Cluster is?!" Amethyst heads impacted towards the indifferent Peridot, who explains the situation promptly.

"One thing was to monitor the status of The Cluster with the Kindergarten machinery, another is to know its exact coordinates, which are stored in the main base of the colony" Peridot explains honestly and seriously, surprising Amethyst for this information, but Pearl intervenes.

"Go to the Moon? ... We will have to resort to Leon, our portal in the Moon stopped working some time ago" Pearl exclaims, to which Peridot seemed not to give much importance "Amethyst. Can you go look for Lion ? Peridot and I will refine some details of the drill in the meantime "Pearl orders timidly, then the purple gem accepts leaving the barn as well.

Just outside, Amethyst sees Steven and Spinel play on the grass. The pink gem was on his own head and moving his feet to entertain the hybrid, who was trying to get Lapis into activities with the duo. A small smile forms for Amethyst, but she quickly decides to focus on her mission to find Lion, who would probably be in Beach City.

******

Amethyst quickly arrives in Beach City, she asks one of the humans for the hybrid's pet, but to their annoyance most were interested in talking like a sea monster had appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the lighthouse "How can you be so disinterested ?! A damn kaiju appeared on the coast and destroyed the lighthouse "Ronaldo exclaims quickly showing the purple gem the video of Malachite appearing, although due to the distance the Crystal Gems could not be seen.

"Yes, I don't know what a _kaiju_ is or whatever, but right now I need to know where Lion is" Amethyst sentences with simplicity, to which both Ronaldo and she have to sharpen the ear a little due to the incessant speeches of the mayor Dewey near them.

"Did you ever see Godzilla? Well, a kaiju is basically that" Ronaldo explains, although Amethyst stops him before he delves into the subject to ask again about Lion, Ronaldo concentrates "Yes, I think I saw him near the father of Steven, they went to the containers "The blond sentence, to which Amethyst goes to the place.

The metal door of the place was open, showing the amount of objects that Greg kept in that place "Good scrap Greg" Amethyst exclaims with surprise to see the container and its interior, it was small but still the man had kept many things there. The sudden appearance of the gem alerted Greg.

"Ah!" The terrified human shouts because of the scare "Oh, it's just you Amethyst" Greg calms down when he sees that it was one of the gems, he greets amicably, at that time Greg watched television from a sofa. From under the sofa, Lion pokes his head to see Amethyst.

"Yes ... it's just me" Amethyst sentences calmly walking towards Greg and Lion "I need to take Lion if it doesn't bother you, Pearl and Peridot need the Cluster locations, so he has to take us to the Moon" The purple gem explains, surprising the human but on the other hand the pink animal yawns and leans firmly on the ground, staring defiantly at the gem "Come on friend!" The purple gem complains in frustration.

"Wow Amethyst ... you ... Are you alright? Don't you want to sit down and watch TV a little?" Greg offers surprised by the cry of the purple gem, which in turn looks at the human a few moments, before sitting on the couch "Do you want to talk?" The human asks kindly.

"I don't know what to do, we lost Rose first. And now Garnet! What am I supposed to do ?!" Amethyst spoke as if Greg were her psychologist, the human actually listened attentively to the problems that the purple gem had at that time and even the others she wanted to comment, in a time accumulated for 5000 years, that is a lot of problems.

"Don't be offended Amethyst, but I think ... you can get over it. I'm sure that at some point all of you can find some way to heal Ruby and recover Garnet" Greg exclaims and tries to support the purple gem. Amethyst does not have much hope, even before she left the Kindergarten, Pearl, Garnet and Rose had been fighting corrupt gems for years.

"... I wish that were true. Greg, how did you overcome Rose's loss?" Amethyst asks curiously, the human for a few moments chokes looking for how to express himself.

"It's ... complicated. On the one hand I still remember Rose, I loved her, but, I'm not the type of person who is crying, it's a waste of so much time. Life goes on, I still have Steven, my music, and the car wash "Greg sentences with a hint of joy, surprising the purple gem, but to her misfortune in those moments of clarides she realized that it was already late.

"I ... I stay a few moments and go with Lion" The gem exclaims taking a few minutes to relax on the sofa and watch TV with a smile, Greg does not give much importance to the subject for what he lies down, and Lion It simply warms under the feet of the gem and the human. The animal was also happy to eat the leftovers of food that fell from the food that Greg brought, in the end the Amethyst stay in the container extends a little more than the account.

******

Lapis sees Steven and Spinel play, in a sense it was little comforting after her prolonged stay at the bottom of the ocean, feeling the grass under her feet, but suddenly the head of the pink gem and her hands stretched towards her, putting the hybrid in front of her "Lapis, I forgot to tell you everything that happened since you were gone" Steven exclaims with his star-shaped pupils.

"Oh, what ... _interesting_. Would it be the right word?" Lapis asks with a small smile, while Steven explained his adventures, starting with the search for Malachite, going through the adventures with Spinel and Peridot, to end the story with the final fight against Malachite. The version was the same altered version as the one he gave to Pearl and the rest of Crystal Gems, but then at the end of the story, Steven realized something.

To Lapis' little surprise, the energetic Steven had run away in another direction as soon as he finished, but to her surprise he had dragged Spinel with him. At first the curious bluish gem wanted to fly there, but just with the afternoon Sun almost set, a rushed Amethyst almost ran over her with Lion.

"Why did you take so long Amethyst ?!" Pearl complains with annoyance when leaving to see the purple gem, who cannot speak to answer. But at least Steven, Spinel, Peridot, Pearl and Amethyst got around Lion "Sapphire says she doesn't want to go and we can't take Ruby. Do you want to come Lapis?" Pearl asks the blue gem, which in turn denies quickly.

"No, no thanks. I think I'll stay here" Lapis sentenced and flew to the grain silo to sit there, she watches the group from afar.

"Where we go?" Steven asks curiously while Spinel clings to him.

"To the moon, little friend!" Amethyst sentences with emotion, surprising the hybrid by the unexpected journey. Pearl sits back, with Amethyst in the middle, while Steven and Spinel sit in front, clinging to the animal's mane, which starts running to activate a portal "Let's go!" The purple gem exclaims when they cross the portal to the Earth's natural satellite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useless curiosities :D :  
> "Let's go! (Russian: Поéхали, Poyekhali!)" Were the first words of cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin upon reaching orbit, therefore, the first words of a human outside Earth. This is what the title of the chapter refers to, since it is the first time in the fanfic that the characters leave Earth.


	22. 22-It could've been great

The Moon was the farthest humanity had come, but in this case Lion was probably the first cat to step on the Moon, while the gems and the hybrid rode on it. The group appears directly inside the moon base, the structure seemed to have no stairs but had very detailed murals on its walls. But Steven cared more about the state of Lion "You won the naps of the week" The hybrid exclaims and hugs the head of the tired animal.

"Hey, come over here! There is a door" Amethyst mentions excited to see the only visible door, but when she approaches and opens that door, the empty space almost swallows the purple gem "Yes, we are on the Moon "She sentences even with some joy.

"Amethyst, don't throw us into space!" Pearl complains with annoyance when she sees the irresponsibility of her partner, but suddenly the thin gem, Amethyst and Spinel noticed what the hybrid was doing, which jumped great heights due to the lower gravity of the Moon with respect to Earth.

"Haha! Look at me, I'm a moon boy!" Steven exclaims having fun for those jumps, but when Amethyst tries to imitate her, she falls facing the floor, so Spinel stretches to help her.

"Why can only Steven float?" Amethyst exclaims with annoyance, but Peridot mocks this quickly.

"Because we are gems, we are a species designed to inhabit different planets so our physical form adapts to the different levels of gravity of the celestial bodies" Peridot explains with obviousness, quite superb with respect to the purple gem that looked at her with certain offense .

On the other hand Steven did not give so much importance to that, he was focused on somersaults, until Spinel with her arm brings him to the ground, to the confusion of the hybrid "Look Steven ... It's Pink" The pink gem exclaims pointing to one of the murals of the moon base, surprising Steven, the mural was mainly pink, representing a figure that seemed to leave the earth and with two celestial bodies on her hand.

"Are they all here ?!" Peridot is surprised, she searches for the murals "Yellow Diamond!" The green gem sentence excited, she illuminates another mural, this time of a yellowish figure with a greater multitude of celestial bodies between her hands, representing Jupiter and all its moons.

"I mean these murals are ... the Diamonds" Steven mentions surprised, to which Peridot states with emotion to see the representation of her diamond, on the other hand Spinel looked longingly at the pink figure, the hybrid then grabs Spinel's hand , who corresponds the gesture by squeezing the hand of the hybrid, certainly the pink gem became emotional with respect to the mural, even more than Peridot.

Pearl observes this with some concern, but she decides that the best way to get the attention of the group was to activate the stairs, touching a different material on the floor, on the one hand floating steps appear, leading to a camera at the top of the base, and on the other hand the ground floor, showing a room under the moon base "The information we need must be up" Pearl exclaims seriously, she draws the attention of the rest of the group as she climbs.

"Only the elite elite have walked here! I'm so excited!" Peridot savors every moment that involves walking those steps in front of Pearl and Amethyst, although Steven and Spinel were interested in seeing what was below, Pearl called them and the duo had to climb at high speed. The hybrid was particularly interested that there was a kind of floating orb in an intermediate room.

"What does that work for?" Steven asks in dismay, to which Spinel could respond calmly.

"Pink told me about these, they serve to observe different places in the colony" Spinel mentions as they continued to climb, the highest room of the moon base had a kind of throne in front of a kind of desk, as Peridot would describe it, it was archaic. Compared to current Homeworld technology, Spinel on the other hand saw all that as normal, at least before having stayed at The Garden, she runs her fingers through that technology.

"This one has one of the bright hand controls" Steven exclaims quickly when Peridot tries to know how to turn on that technology. By simply putting his left hand, the hybrid managed to get that machine turned on. Spinel sits next to him, and Peridot was furious to see that duo sits on an elite throne.

"Idiots, you can't sit there! That's for the elite of the gems!" Peridot complains in frustration, but was ignored by Steven and Spinel, the pink gem particularly imitated the chatter of the green gem.

“Does this have games?” The hybrid wonders animatedly and curiously, while on the other hand Spinel touched the buttons on the other side of the throne, but to Peridot's surprise, the pink gem knew what she was doing.

"It has no games, but I can show you how it works. We just have to find a file" Spinel mentions calmly, looking at the desktop screen then a series of images and information present in folders, finding one that the gems could understand "It seems that it's just below the Kindergarten Beta, embedded between the crust and the mantle "Spinel explains to the surprised hybrid.

"... How can you know how to use this ?! You're a jester!" Peridot exclaims surprised and a little annoyed, but on the other hand Spinel stretches her nose with her fingers as if she were a little girl.

"Pink and I saw Yellow Diamond work on some occasions. Remember that I am a Diamond's jester. I am part of the jesters' elite, Peridot!" Spinel sentences by way of mockery, much to Peridot's annoyance, however the pink gem quickly gives little importance, leaving the throne "Can we go now?" Spinel asks with some melancholy seeing the place once more.

"What is this for?" Steven asks, he pulls out a kind of rhomboid device, but Pearl puts it back in its place.

"This is a communicator, Steven, was used for elites and gems of lower rank to communicate with each other" Pearl explains without wanting to stay far behind. Seeing Peridot's small gaze on the device, in a small movement the white gem crushes the communicator with too much force, embedding it on the throne "Now let's go" Pearl says cheerfully, coming back down with elegance.

A quiet Amethyst and a somewhat grumpy Peridot followed her "Why did I crush this?" The hybrid says innocently seeing the throne now a little broken due to the actions of Pearl, but then he notices Spinel, seeing the Earth map "Spinel ..." Steven catches her attention, the pink gem looks at him back.

"I can imagine her here, marveling at her colony," Spinel says sadly, but Steven then squeezes her hand again.

"Come on, don't think about that. I'm sure she thought of you" Steven exclaims and tries to cheer on the pink gem, which turns to see it slightly from above, a grimace forms on Spinel's face for a few moments but then she decides to go down with the hybrid. Steven tries to stop Spinel from observing that place, she seems to specifically look for any relationship with Pink Diamond, as if she will desperately need her Diamond. 

"This could have been great, I would have enjoyed being here with her" Spinel laments, but suddenly Steven brings her to reality.

"But if that were not the case, we would not have met." The hybrid emphasizes with a small smile, which extends to Spinel's face with a small laugh, the pink gem ruffled Steven's hair for a few moments, until they heard Pearl calling them from below, so the duo had to run to the group of gems "Can we see what's down?" Steven asks Pearl, watching the stairs leading to a lower chamber.

"We didn't come here for that Steven" Pearl declares, but to her annoyance Steven and Spinel had already gone down there, followed by Amethyst, in the main chamber only Peridot, Lion and the thin gem were waiting for the others to return.

******

The lower chamber was a very elongated room of magenta color, with desks like the one in the upper chamber, a hand-shaped device, hundreds of inventions and finally in the center of the whole room, a giant had to appear to contain a pink and bubbling liquid inside "What is this?" The hybrid and the purple gem ask surprised.

"It's bio poison, in its purest form" Spinel sentences with a simple glance, she runs her hand around the gigantic one she had, which actually feels like it has the shape of an injector, to the surprise of the trio.

"... What? ... Bio poison? .... What does it do?" Amethyst asks the pink gem in surprise, to which Sponel thought for a few moments, looking for the right words.

"This destroys organic matter" Spinel sentences simply, surprising the duo "The Diamonds used it to eradicate life on Mars and the principles of organic life on their planets, I guess Pink was going to do the same with Earth, at last and after all, what is on the earth's surface is not even half of what Pink planned for her territory "Spinel explains, she returns to her most melancholic state.

"Oh ...wow" Amethyst says, at first it is all she can say "Let's get out of here" The purple gem sentence after a few minutes of absorbed silence, Steven tries to encourage Spinel, but his attempts were ineffective in that moment. All the group could do was go up once more and leave the moon thanks to Lion, they arrive once more at the barn.

******

In the barn Steven makes sure how the gems were left, Lapis was resting on top of the silo, to his surprise the blue gem slept and she snored loudly, on the other hand inside the barn neither Sapphire or Ruby had moved a centimeter, so everything _**"was fine"** _in the beginning. Pearl dedicated herself to loading the coordinates in the drill, while Peridot went to the second floor to continue watching her series.

“Are we going to see Camp Pining Hearts with Peridot?” Steven asks Spinel, who felt very out of place. The pink gem gave a slight nod and she stretches to climb to where Peridot was, carrying with her the hybrid in her arms, although the green gem did not give them much word, but preferred to watch her episode.

Steven and Spinel were sitting together on a small seat made of hay, while Peridot sat on the wood, at first the hybrid pays attention to the series, but he looks at the pink gem when he feels more and more like she plays with his hair as a kind of distraction.

"Spinel" The hybrid whispers to the pink gem, which suddenly pulls her fingers away from the surprise, but Steven was not upset "The Earth would not have been great if we had not met" The hybrid whispers again with a smile before returning to watch TV with Peridot, to which Spinel can't help but form a crooked smile. The pink gem played with the hybrid's hair again, and so they spent a few hours together, until Steven and Spinel fell asleep.


	23. 23-My dear and sweet child

Peridot continues to watch her series, since it was night, that small place was her domain, apparently, she uses it exclusively to see Camp Pining Hearts and continue analyzing the series along with the best couples of the same, nothing abnormal. Until suddenly the green gem finds that Pearl was upstairs along with a blanket "Ahhh!" Peridot screams in fright before the thin gem silences her quickly.

"Shhh. They're sleeping," Pearl whispers seriously as she had Peridot's face almost crushed in her hands. Although not doing much damage to the green gem, she is quite dismayed since the head of the tallest gem turns with concern to see Steven and Spinel, who sleep in that little makeshift bed of hay.

"...What are you doing?" Peridot asks in dismay, whispering to Pearl, when she releases her face and goes to the duo to place the blanket over them with great care and perfection, covering both of them as if they were a burrito. To Peridot's confusion, Pearl looked silently for a few minutes, until she finally turned to answer.

"I always see Steven sleeping" Pearl explains in a whisper, a little embarrassed, mainly because the green gem did not understand why that action and that showed in her expression "When Steven was born, well, personally we did not know what to do like this Greg was in charge but one day I had to take care of him ... He was so small, humans are so fragile and I ... I was afraid he won't wake up "The white gem sentences with some regret.

Peridot was surprised that the hybrid was so important to Crystal Gems "Does this only matter to you about that ... Rose Cuazo?" Peridot inquires pragmatically, a slight smile formed on Pearl's face, something certainly terrifying, because the green gem imagined a reaction similar to Spinel's.

"At the beginning that was the reason ..." Pearl sentences with simplicity, but she does not take time to add with sweetness in her voice "But now ... Steven is something like a son, my dear and sweet child" The gem white suddenly changes her expression while facing Peridot "So if you try to betray us Peridot, I will do the same thing I did to the communicator at the moon base" Pearl exclaims smiling and calm, to which Peridot soon agrees "Good" Pearl congratulations With applause that makes no noise.

Pearl watches Steven for a few more moments and then she goes down to the drill to examine the machine, Peridot for his part tries to watch her series but she was unable to concentrate, Pearl had seen her intentions with the communicator of the moon base, if Peridot had a heart, probably her heart would beat at great speeds in fear.

On the other hand, the tallest gem remembered peacefully as it was a few years ago, when Rose had barely left.

**[14 years in the past (... and a few days)]**

It was snowy days, but Pearl did not feel too cold because she was a gem, some children played in the snow while the gem went to Vidalia's house, where Greg had to live during the winter to lack of a hot place to stay. At the beginning Pearl knocked on the door calmly, but she worried when no one answered, with insistence finally Greg had opened the door.

"...Pearl?" The human asks with half-open eyes, mainly because of the fatigue he had at that time, accompanied by dark circles, Greg wore a winter sweater under a large blanket. For its part, the gem at the beginning is surprised by the question, even in spite of its millennia she does not fully understand humans.

"Yes, I came to see ... Steven. Are you alright?" Pearl asks Greg, who invites her to spend as kindly as he could. There the gem watched as baby Steven was playing on the couch, jumping and crashing into the real estate "How long have you been like this?" The gem questions in dismay, but the father gives no answer, he was almost asleep, so the gem snapped her fingers in front of the human's face.

"What? Oh! ... How long have I been like this? Eh ... well, from approximately 7:20" Greg explains with great tiredness "I could only sleep three hours and twenty minutes before he woke up again" The human sentence, surprising Pearl.

"...You need help?" Pearl offers thoughtfully, but Greg quickly denies.

"No, it's not necessary, I wouldn't like to bother... you ..." Greg kindly exclaims before falling asleep, snoring hard, Pearl quickly moves her feet to prevent Greg from falling on her, but after making sure the human was very asleep, the gem lifts the human as if he will not be anything, Pearl is going to place Greg on the couch next to Steven. For a few moments Pearl and the sleeping Greg cling to each other, the gem does not know very well because she imitated the human's gesture.

The baby takes drool by mouth making small bubbles, while approaching his father with the intention of playing with him, but suddenly he notices Pearl's hands that hold him preventing him from bothering Greg. To whom the white gem lets sleep after making sure to take Greg's slit out of his mouth and some loose strands "Hello" Pearl greets when she sees the baby's face, a little awkward but quickly distracted when Steven grabs her nose with interest, Pearl sits on the couch while she lets Steven play "Rose, there is ... there is so much I want to tell you" Pearl mentions, but not talking to the baby, but to the gem embedded in his belly button.

At the beginning, Pearl talks about how Amethyst and Garnet were, to later talk about how they were going against corrupt gems, finally a much more delicate topic came up "I ... I feel alone" Pearl ends up lowering her head, she always waited that one day Rose would return to the world of the living, but that day never came or would come. There is simply Steven, who begins to cinch Pearl's hair.

For a few moments Pearl feels strange, on the one hand she has fun with the baby's fingers through her hair, but the feeling of loneliness remains there, the gem remained still and silent until she finally felt Steven's hands go away. " You shouldn't do that with the hair of other people Steven "Greg complains a little better in his condition, recomposed would be a word even if it had been just one more hour of sleep. Greg's awakening suddenly alarms Pearl that due to the games of infants she feels somewhat embarrassed "Sorry for falling asleep, did Steven cause you trouble?" Greg asks worried.

"No. Not at all" Pearl clarifies with a small smile. The white gem stays a little longer in that house helping to take care of Steven while Greg was preparing his bottle, meanwhile Pearl kept Steven's hands occupied, since the baby played with her fingers, almost comparing the size of both, by that time Steven was much smaller than Amethyst, Ruby or Sapphire.

At the beginning everything was going well, but Steven has always been very energetic and in his wanderings he suddenly escaped from the hands of Pearl, falling to the ground. The baby naturally begins to cry while a bump formed on her head, Pearl was disturbed while she couldn't calm him down and she needs Greg's help.

The father quickly went to help the white gem, holding the baby's head against his shoulder while calming him. Pearl on the other hand made sure to take care of the bottle, giving it to Greg while he was still calming Steven, who gradually stops crying.

In the end the two adults were sitting on the couch again, with Greg and Steven falling asleep, both fall on Pearl's shoulder, who let the humans sleep, she takes care of them.

**[Present. Again]**

"I think you just wasted your time. You literally started to show all that with your gem. What was the point of showing that story?" Peridot complains before having the tip of Pearl's spear almost in her gem, since the servant gem had risen at high speed to where the green gem was.

"I just emphasize how important Steven is to me," Pearl sentences simply, as she squeezes Peridot's little nose, to which the green gem is annoyed as a small child would. The servant gem for its part goes back down to the barn, with nothing particular to do but attend the building, on the one hand Pearl wonders if now Steven would have to live in the barn while rebuilding the temple or he would have to go with Greg .

******

When it is morning, Spinel and Steven continue to sleep like logs in their haystack, while Peridot had finally come down to help Pearl with the touch-ups of the drill, after refining the details, they had to transport the machine to the Kindergarten Beta to position this and start drilling towards The Cluster.

Meanwhile, while Pearl and Peridot work in the drill, the purple gem wastes time watching TV, unfortunately for Peridot, Amethyst had removed Camp Pining Hearts and she put Little Butler. Everything was relatively quiet, Pearl came out a few moments but to her surprise she found Greg coming in his van.

"Hi!" The man greets as if nothing, to the consternation of the white gem.

"Greg? What are you doing here?" Pearl exclaims certainly surprised, although trying not to be offensive, Greg for his part only scratches his head a little.

"Well, the car wash is slow and I had nothing to do. So I decided to see how Steven was doing. Everything okay?" Greg kindly exclaims, to which Pearl nods calmly.

"Well, now he's sleeping ... But you can wait" Pearl responds, at first she is strictly serious, but she sees Greg and kindly adds that he can wait, to which the adult went into his van. At the beginning the servant gem thinks that was enough, but she didn't count on Greg's nature.

"Hey, I brought some food and drinks. Don't you want some?" The human offers, Pearl was about to refuse but Amethyst sent her on the way, throwing both to the floor.

"I do!" The purple gem accepts and she raises her hand with her face still glued to the floor, Pearl, Greg and Amethyst would end up eating a little while they let Steven sleep.


	24. 24-Yes

Spinel and Steven were revolving in a kind of giant and pink trampoline, the duo has fun while jumping in any direction, as they shoot at high speeds just to fall back on the trampoline, although this was certainly dizzy. In that place the gem and the hybrid shared the same dream due to the powers of the second "This is great! How did you say this was called?" Spinel asks excitedly before taking a giant leap.

"Trampoline!" Steven exclaims as he falls back to the trampoline, so the friends duo continued playing for a while until the hybrid remembered something "Hey. We forgot to tell Peridot of my idea" Steven suddenly mentions, he falls on the trampoline once more, facing the surface.

"Oh, yes. Well, we can tell her later," Spinel says calmly, she lifts the hybrid, which in turn sits down to think "What do you think?" The pink gem asks instantly, stretching her neck to have her head next to Steven's.

"Do you think my idea could work?" The hybrid asks Spinel, who for her part scratches her chin thoughtfully, on the one hand the pink gem goes to stand in front of Steven a few moments, before raising her shoulders with innocent ignorance, which makes Steven sigh with doubt.

"We have no way of knowing, maybe the rejuvenator works or doesn't" Spinel Sentence with simplicity "In the best case, we recover Ruby, in the second best, it does not affect her at all and in the worst result we could lose Ruby forever "The pink gem states simply, but the hybrid is baffled.

"Forever?!" Steven asks worried, to which Spinel explained her point quickly.

"Well, corruption seems to be a phenomenon of the Earth. If it affects the physical form of a gem. Would the rejuvenator send it at the beginning of its corrupt form or send it at the beginning of the gem as such? I mean that in one Ruby does not it would change its corrupt state at all and in fact it would lose her memories, and in the other we only lose Ruby's memories.In the case that it is the first of these scenarios, it would mean that we have a corrupt gem unable to remember Sapphire, Pearl , Amethyst or you, and perhaps there is no way to return the memories to a corrupt gem the same way we did it with you" Spinel tries to explain, although the movements of her stretched arms make it all more confusing for the hybrid.

"Losing Ruby ... losing Garnet" The hybrid exclaims sadly, to which he feels Spinel's hands gently patting his head.

"Hey, don't put that long face" Spinel sentence bringing her smiling face to Steven "Do you want to see how I touch my elbow with my tongue?" The pink gem offers moving her face away from the hybrid quite surprised by the question, Spinel stuck out her tongue normally but then stretched her elbow towards her tongue "Ta da!" Spinel exclaims as a kind of achievement.

"That was great Spinel" Steven exclaims with a small smile, a gesture well received by the pink gem that happens to jump on the trampoline "I think we should wake up" Steven mentions calmly, but then comes the confusion of the gem.

"How do we do it?" Spinel questions curiously, to which Steven looks for a way to explain his answer.

"Well, sometimes you wake up for something that happens in the real world, sometimes you wake up for yourself and sometimes what happens is that the dream is so scary that it wakes you up" Steven explains to the gem, which in turn tries to wake up giving herself a blow in the dream, but it does not work, meanwhile the hybrid tries to concentrate but they did not get anything.

The duo continues trying to wake up, but it seems useless until finally the place begins to turn a bright red color, Steven was a little terrified, he did not like that situation, while Spinel was between expectation and sudden panic. The trampoline begins to stretch in front of the hybrid and the gem, taking a form similar to a blanket that seemed to be on a humanoid figure, Steven realized that the blanket looked like his mother in contour but he knew she was not under the blanket.

On the other hand Spinel took a few steps forward, trying to uncover the blanket, but under it a pink glow began to appear, in the silhouette you can see a shape, with fluffy hair, a comic attire and a thin complexion. But the glow had finally blinded the hybrid and the gem. An almost inaudible shout rumbles in their heads "She's goneeeeeeee!"

******

Steven and Spinel had suddenly woken up, causing the head of the gem to collide with the head of the hybrid, both falling down the ground where there was no straw, the only thing that cushions the duo's fall was a blanket that had previously been on them " If that had not been as weird as that was, I would like to sleep a little more "Spinel exclaims a little cheerful and with a smile, she sticks to the straw she had used as a bed.

"I'm glad you liked it but we have to go see Peridot" Steven sentences and smiles as he charges Spinel down in his arms, to his misfortune the pink gem began to tickle him, leading the hybrid to quickly laugh. Both fall from the second floor on some of the pieces of machinery in the barn. They scare Peridot, who was sitting waiting near the drill "Peridot!" Steven greets leaving the scrap, although he has to take out Spinel who had become entangled like a ball of ribbons.

"Oh, it's only you" The green gem sentence after having overcome the fright trying not to be ashamed, but in reality Spinel had only stuck out her tongue while Steven looked inside the barn.

"Where are Ruby and Sapphire?" Steven asks Curiously about Peridot, who was actually the only gem inside the barn to surprise the hybrid, that corner where the blue and red gem had been entrenched was now vastly empty. For its part, the green gem had the answer.

"Ruby seems to have tired of being still, and Sapphire pursued her. Ruby is currently banging her head against a tree, or chasing squirrels, the truth, I don't care," Peridot explains indifferently, the hybrid at this nods with some joy, to consternation of Peridot. The green gem takes a short time to also notice a smile in Spinel also "What's up?" She asks a little nervous about her safety.

"We need your help, we believe there is a way to be able to bring Ruby back if we rebuild the gems rejuvenator" Steven exclaims hopefully, but Peridot is blunt with a quick hand movement.

"No" The green gem responds simply, she surprises the hybrid that turns his face into a grimace.

"Why not?" Steven asks perplexed, his heart going up his throat in a sudden panic.

"I don't have time Steven! We're at this, from the end of the world" Peridot screams as she makes a small space between her fingers to point out how close the awakening of the Cluster was "We can't waste time to stop The Cluster!" What does it matter if Ruby is corrupt about the end of everything on Earth ?! " The green gem recriminates him alarmed, but for his part Steven seems increasingly nervous.

Spinel for his part stretches to lift Steven and pat him on the back "Hey don't worry, surely when everything about The Cluster ends Peridot is going to help us" The pink gem sentences with joy as she approaches the hybrid in a hug, meanwhile Steven clung to Spinel with some tears. Spinel's response resonates, as she watches Peridot directly while giving her support to the hybrid, a small, uncomfortable smile formed on the face of the green gem.

At the beginning the only sound was Steven's occasional groans and Spinel's pats, but suddenly Amethyst enters without giving much importance to the matter until she sees Steven tearful "What happened here?" The purple gem asks worried, before Spinel points to Peridot who was trying to deny quickly. Amethyst jumps to crush Peridot, Spinel takes Steven out of the barn.

"Inhale ... exhale ... Well, that's how it is done" Spinel exclaims as Steven began to calm down, quickly the hybrid focuses on regaining composure. Outside, Lapis can be seen even on the barn silo, while Ruby banged her head hard against a tree, to which Sapphire was no longer trying to stop her.

"Hey, Lapis!" Steven draws attention a little curious, to which the blue gem low flying to see the hybrid.

"What's up Steven?" Lapis attends with curiosity.

"Where is Pearl?" The hybrid questions a little worried, but on the other hand he was relieved that Lapis did not seem very emotional with the subject, so nothing unusual should have happened. Fortunately that seemed to be.

"Pearl went with your ... _Dad?_ I think that Amethyst said it was, he came a few moments ago and ate with Pearl and Amethyst, but they ran out of food, and your dad went for more to give you a little. Pearl accompanies him "Lapis explains simply, to which Steven kindly thanks him.

"Why don't we go with Dad and Pearl?" Steven offers Lapis and Spinel, the pink gem extends an affirmative smile, both to the hybrid and to the blue gem, but it was already back in the grain silo. Certainly that behavior made Spinel remember the birds.

"No thanks!" Lapis affirms while she remains in her elevated position, Steven understands and says goodbye to her with his hand. The hybrid tries to go to Sapphire then, but it does not even let him speak before rejecting the offer as courteously as possible, on the other hand reasoning with Ruby would have been useless, so it was only Spinel and Steven who headed towards Beach City

While they walk Spinel sees how the hybrid was somewhat distracted "What do you think?" The pink gem asks with curiosity, to which Steven is a little surprised because of the pink gem's look on him, but the hybrid does not take long to answer honestly.

"I still think about using the gem rejuvenator to recover Ruby" Steven exclaims simply "I really miss Garnet" The hybrid laments.

"... Do you want to see a trick I've been thinking about?" Spinel offers Steven trying to clear the head of the hybrid, which looked at her with interest for a few moments. The pink gem stretches her fingers and ties them around the waist, using her free hand to scrape with the tips, then imitating the chords of a harp.

"Wow!" Steven exclaims in wonder "Can you imitate any string instrument like that?" Steven asks excitedly, to which the pink gem seemed to smile with pride.

"I would not like to show off as Peridot, but it probably is. Do you want to make a duet?" Spinel exclaims enthusiastically changing the shape of her fingers to start imitating other instruments, at that time the hybrid did not have his ukulele, but accompanies with his singing and some chords to Spinel, who imitated a guitar.

******

Greg had paid for some donuts and some coffee for Pearl, it really turned out that that human drink was particularly addictive for her, after Amethyst had finished most of the food Greg had brought, he decided to go buy some of Steven's favorite donuts "Thank you very much for joining me Pearl." The human kindly exclaims, to which the gem nods.

"There is nothing to thank Greg" Pearl calmly sentence as he began to walk from the Great Donut to Greg's van "Do you want me to drive?" The white gem offers, she finishes surprisingly quickly her drink, seeing that the human had his hands occupied with a box of donuts.

"Do you have a license?" Greg asks in dismay, to which he receives no answer "I will throw the coffee in the trash, take the box and I'll be right back" The human sentences with simplicity, he grabs empty container that Pearl had taken, while now the gem held the box of donuts.

After taking care of the garbage, Greg gets behind the wheel while Pearl is in the passenger seat. When driving there is silence, there was nothing that Pearl had to add, but the human yes "Hey Pearl, I spoke with Amethyst yesterday and I think you should talk to her too" The human mentions at the beginning he is somewhat insecure, but genuinely worried about the purple gem.

"What happened?" Pearl asks in dismay "Did something similar happen again like when ... Rose left?" The white gem is encouraged to inquire worried, but Greg rushes to deny.

"No! ... Eh, sorry" The human apologizes after his initial exaltation "No, it's just that Amethyst has problems that I think you should address since you're her friend and Garnet ... she's not here" Greg mentions simply, to which Pearl nods after a few moments of silence, Greg could not say that she was committed to speaking truthfully.

"Thanks for saying Greg," Pearl sentences simply, to which Greg only gives a small nod. Silence takes over the van again, perhaps because Pearl was thinking or simply because Greg had nothing to say that she might be interested in at the time.

"Pearl ... I have a question. Do you blame me for Rose's death?" Greg suddenly inquires, to Pearl's surprise, she feels at that moment the closest thing to **_"choking"_** or the cat biting her tongue. The gem simply doesn't move its mouth because of the fear of letting go an irreparable babble or a ** _"Yes"_** "Sometimes I think it would be easier if she were here" Greg sentences sad for a few moments.

"Yes," Pearl replies looking at her hands, but the human is curious.

"To what?" Greg asks in dismay, but before the gem responds, something chases them from behind, which Pearl looks through the rearview mirror, which reflects the windows of the van doors, a mass that spins at high speed in the direction of both. Pearl makes Greg with a sharp turn and narrowly dodge that blow, although the van ends up sideways on the floor.


	25. 25-No time

The donuts had been scattered inside the van due to the sharp turn that Pearl had taken, splashing on the seats, the windows, Pearl and Greg, however the gem is not interested in the dirt caused by the donuts "Greg, go away through the window, fast "Pearl orders quickly, she lifts the human while opening the door that was not against the floor, Greg is moving with some difficulty because of the little space that was now in his vehicle.

Pearl pokes her head to observe the outside, she almost lost it by an enemy attack, the good side is that the inertia of the attack had lifted the van, the bad thing is that now the vehicle is missing a door. Greg had fallen on her, but Pearl was more than prepared and she carried the human out of the vehicle before they were hit again.

"Greg. Go fast!" Pearl exclaims hurriedly while the human gets up. In those moments in front of the duo Jasper appears, the orange gem looked calm but brutally imposing in front of the smaller and thinner gem, and the plump human, also shorter in stature than the quartz soldier.

"You are the Pearl of Rose Quartz, aren't you?" Jasper asks indifferently, to which an annoying Pearl tries to attack the rib cage of the orange gem, while Jasper defends himself by trapping the spear blade in her hands.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Pearl claims as quickly as possible, she is quite angry, the servant gem swings on her spear and kicks Jasper in the jaw, but this barely immutes the orange gem, which responds by undoing the light form of the spear, and she tipped a knee to the back of Perla, which is sent against the wall of the nearby building.

"Yes, as you say. Where is Lapis?" Jasper simply asks Pearl, who was recovering as quickly as she could, on the other hand the orange gem just stood there static and watching her, expectantly "I have no interest in you, but if I am forced. I can break your gem" Jasper threatens seriously. Greg is paralyzed at such a scene, while Pearl prepares to attack once more while both gems were facing each other.

"Hey, I'm sure we could solve this as civilized people. I know where Lapis is." Greg rushes when Jasper was about to crush Pearl's head, but then he panics when the orange gem is in front of him, grabbing the human. by the collar of his shirt.

"Where? Tell me!" Jasper asks desperately, she finally raises her voice authoritatively. Greg had started to sweat while smiling, while on the other hand the orange gem seemed to have been neglected, since Pearl again generated her spear to attack Jasper on the back of the knees, causing a chill in the orange gem, which throws Greg against Pearl.

Pearl gets rid of her spear to catch the human in her arms, but in doing so she receives a header from Jasper on the forehead who had put on her helmet, sending the duo to fly. Greg is scared, too much, but Pearl didn't let him fall in part because it was her responsibility to keep him as far away as possible from Jasper, now that she knew that the human knew Lapis's position, for a few moments Pearl wanted to reason what to do. But the orange gem rushed once more upon her.

The impact of Jasper, who rolls towards Pearl and Greg, never came, since a gigantic hand of Spinel acted as a barrier in which the orange gem bounced, crashing into another of the buildings of Beach City, although she would leave quickly " Dad, Pearl! " Steven exclaims worried beside Spinel, who shrinks her hand.

"Steven!" Greg and Pearl scream in terror, the human tried to get up but Jasper's sudden blow had left him some wounds. Pearl runs to the hybrid and the pink gem, leaving Greg on the ground how carefully she could in that little time she had before Jasper attacked them again.

The thinnest and smallest gem came forward to intercept the quartz soldier, Pearl took a low stance while Jasper seemed about to crush her from above with her helmet. However, Pearl of a movement in which she grabs the handle of the spear manages to make a wound on her neck, moving Jasper's attack in the other direction "Why don't you just stop bothering ?!" Pearl exclaims while hitting Jasper with the handle of her spear on the clavicles.

On the other hand Jasper rolls again, she tries to knock down Pearl, the servant gem tries to jump to dodge the attack, but the orange gem perceives this movement and also makes a jump, sweeping Pearl. Jasper manages to stop and stand up with the intention of hitting Pearl again, but a pink bubble where Steven was inside hits her, the hybrid had been enclosed and had been used by the elastic Spinel as a mace "Leave Pearl in peace!" Steven rushes worried.

"Rose!" Jasper exclaims annoyedly "Where is Lapis?" Jasper rushes to ask after her initial exaltation, but a laser of Pearl's spear hits her knee. Although Pearl does not usually use this attack very often, since it was certainly exhausting, the situation was already quite dangerous. Jasper was getting impatient and quickly regained her composure to go against Steven and Pearl, catching the bubble that was still in Spinel's hand, the orange gem swings to hit Pearl but Spinel gets smaller, preventing Jasper from being able to do some damage to the white gem.

Steven also undoes the bubble, he falls to the ground and leaves a free space that Pearl takes advantage of to throw his weapon against Jasper's chest. Although the quartz soldier catches the spear with difficulty and tries to use it against the hybrid, he defends himself using his shield. Pearl for her part undoes her spear and recreates it between her fingers to continue attacking Jasper, this time pointing to the neck once more.

The orange soldier was ready to kick Pearl and Steven, before sudden tremors shake Beach City, attracting with them what now looked like huge waves on the beach. Pearl does not waste time and attacks under the visor of Jasper's helmet, trying to cut the small space between the gem and the physical form, the servant gem almost succeeds, but Jasper managed to retreat taking advantage as her most powerful enemies had gathered around, catching Greg who quickly tries to break free from Jasper's arm around his neck.

"Spìnel, I'll go for Greg, take Steven to the barn and find out what's going on" Pearl orders quickly before Steven plans to jump to rescue his father without thinking, the pink gem in a matter of moments follows Pearl's orders, running in the opposite direction that Jasper was following.

"Spinel, no! We have to go for my father" Steven complains annoyedly, but Spinel ignores the small blows that the hybrid tries to give her, since he does not even try to harm the pink gem, which in turn gives stretched jumps to the barn with the intention of arriving as soon as possible.

On the other hand Jasper tries to get the truth out of Greg, not knowing that the human is suffocating. Pearl had a time limit before the orange gem will probably kill the human.

******

In the barn Peridot had entered a state of panic, the earth was shaking but Beach City was not the biggest affected area "What happens ?!" Amethyst asks alarmed, while the green gem tries to adjust the drill a little more before time runs out.

"It's The Cluster, Amethyst!" Peridot exclaims scared, if possible, she would vanish from fear "We were supposed to have some more time!" The green gem screams furiously in fear, she refuses to die on that ball of earth, when suddenly Steven and Spinel enter the barn worried about what was happening.

"Amethyst, Jasper is in Beach City fighting with Pearl!" Steven rushes with concern to the purple gem.

"This can't be worse!" Amethyst sentence sweating heavily throughout her body. Ruby is nervous, she trembles while Sapphire clings to her trying to speak to her as if she were a normal gem, Lapis on the other hand is having a panic attack due to what they said about Jasper. Steven and Spinel were about to try to calm the group, but the purple gem is ahead of them "Peridot, Steven and Spinel! You go for The Cluster and I'll take care of Jasper. Sapphire and Lapis! Take care of the barn, I assure you that nothing will go wrong, this is not a war is just a tremor "Amethyst orders.

"What?" Steven asks surprised, but then Amethyst throws him to the drill along with Spinel and Peridot. To Sapphire's surprise, Ruby had pounced on Lapis, but on the other hand she acts like a companion dog trying to calm the blue gem "Wait Amethyst!" Steven exclaims worried before Amethyst prepares and closes the drill booth, Peridot had to put the machine to work "Peridot, no!"

"I don't have time for your stupid things Steven!" Peridot exclaims activating the drill, she takes the manual control to start drilling the earth, although she had to take a sharp angle to head towards The Cluster "We should have moved the drill site so as not to waste so much time. But this planet has to be so complicated! No ?! " Peridot loses his composure.

"Please stop screaming" Spinel mentions, she tries to calm the mood, hugging her two companions like a straitjacket as they descend more and more into the depths of the Earth. Steven had a hard time breathing, while Peridot was sweating a lot "I'm sure we'll make it" Spinel sentence and she tries to form a smile on Peridot and Steven's face with her fingers.


	26. 26-We lost

A thunderous scream suddenly erupted in Steven's mind, although more than a single scream it was millions together, due to the shock the hybrid rises at once, resulting in its forehead bumping into the metal of the drill "Auch ... "Steven complains while rubbing his sore forehead, but suddenly he felt a hug around his body.

"Steven!" Spinel exclaims very happy, but tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall while she clung to Steven and they leave the drill, the vision of the hybrid is not yet in its best conditions, in fact the human was unable to see the Sun by a gigantic shadow over the heads of the duo "Peridot, Steven woke up!" The pink gem screams as she happily swings Steven.

"Spinel, what happened?" Steven asks in dismay, although this does not mean that he corresponds to the embrace of the pink gem that is still attached to his face from cheek to cheek, while on the other hand passing under a gigantic object, Peridot arrives from the outside.

"Steven. How are you? ... It's been about ... 24 hours or so," Peridot greets indifferently until she finally collapses whining on the floor, to Steven's even greater confusion.

"Wait ... Spinel, do we defeat The Cluster ?!" Steven asks when suddenly he remembered something, like Spinel, Peridot and he embarked on the drill to stop the gigantic geo-weapon before it will enter its full phase, at first there was a smile between the hybrid and the pink gem.

"Yes! ... In 55% or 60%, in the rest of the percentage it was a defeat" Spienl sentenced after a few moments, surprising Steven who looks shocked up to where one of Spinel's fingers pointed, even In spite of the lack of light, he could tell that on them was a gigantic amount of perfectly cut gems, giving rise to a kind of dome "Steven ... Don't you remember what happened?" Spinel asks the hybrid, he nods embarrassed and bewildered "Let me explain"

**[24 hours ago]**

They go down more and more, Spinel hums a song and whistles as lively as she could, the interior of the drill was illuminated by lights as the trio descended more and more "Spinel. Can you stop?" Peridot asks with annoyance, while she tries to continue holding the levers of the drill, it was that, shedding her hair or starting to strangle the pink gem.

"Oh come on Peridot, don't put that long face" Spinel exclaims enthusiastically, she uses her fingers to form a small smile in Peridot, the green gem tried to break free of that but was in vain because of the insistence of the pink gem. At the moment Spinel then approached Steven "Are you going to become defeatist too, little Steven?" The pink gem asks the hybrid taking him by the cheeks.

"...Do not?" Steven exclaims with difficulty due to the movements of Spinel's hands on his face, but he articulates a small smile for Spinel, who for her part clings to Steven in a hug, finally leaving aside Peridot, who sighs with relief. "I really think we can do it Peridot!" The hybrid sentences with joy, he is cheered by the pink gem. The duo was optimistic, while Peridot kept his gaze fixed.

The more meters the drill drilled, suddenly there was no earth and rock, giving rise to a yellowish liquid substance "Is this lava, Peridot?" Steven asks with great curiosity the green gem, which makes a kind of laugh with mockery.

"It is not lava, it is not even magma that would be a much more appropriate term, you are seeing magmatic rocks, mainly peridotite" The green gem sentences simply, surprising Steven for the answer, watching with curiosity around him. More profound than a human had never come.

"Peridot, greet your relatives" Spinel exclaims with joy distracting Peridot from driving to look at the window and the peridotite, a gesture of the pink gem that receives a mock and sarcastic laugh of the green gem.

"Ha ha. Very funny Spinel" Peridot sentence and she tries to return to work, when suddenly a limb hits the window of the drill chamber, scaring the trio, although the limb does nothing to them, since they finally pass her descent, that was a surprise "It could have been one of the test Cluster, or perhaps a detachment from The Cluster" Peridot analyzes, she tries to calm her allies.

"I hope that all is well up" Steven says, finally he clings to himself, while Spinel for her part played with the hair of the hybrid to calm down after the shock.

*****

After a few more minutes of descending into peridotite, the drill falls on a kind of black orb, which inside contained The Cluster, the drill drills the rock entering a chamber similar to a cave that began to fill with peridotite "Admire...The Cluster "Peridot solemnly sentences, a cluster of approximately three million gems is observed. Steven's stomach is stirred, if Spinel had one at that time it would certainly do that too "Starting drilling" The green gem exclaims by activating buttons to try to pierce the outer layer of the Cluster.

At first it seems to work, the glass layer surrounding the Cluster was being drilled, but some gems began to shine inside. "Demons, demons, demons." Peridot curses frustrated when the drill stops, unable to pierce one of the layers of exterior glass of The Cluster.

"Is it going to transform ?!" Steven and Spinel ask in alarm, suddenly a thunderous sound pierces that place, similar to what the corrupt gems of the ocean had done before.

"Sorry! You know! We don't arrive on time!" Peridot screams terrified, trying to continue drilling the Cluster in the meantime, but it seemed to lead to nothing.

"Girls! I love you!" Steven pale sentence, he clings as he can to Spinel and trying to reach Peridot, but at that moment he is knocked out. Spinel on the other hand tries to get out of there as quickly as possible, but a sudden scream floods the drill chamber, freezing Peridot, Spinel and even The Cluster.

**[Present]**

"... What happened?!" Steven asks stunned, he was surprised about Spinel's story, who seemed to be entertained by the exalted Steven.

"A lighthouse appeared and destroyed The Cluster, of course." The pink gem sentence, she touches the tip of the hybrid's nose with one of her fingers, only to find Steven's frustrated look.

"Very funny" The hybrid sentence.

"Of course, I'm a born comedian." Spinel smiles and she stands on her head with her legs extended. "But seriously, let me tell you as I finish." The pink gem exclaims, she suddenly lifts Steven's shirt and points to the pink gem of the navel of the hybrid before saying anything.

**[Back to the past]**

Suddenly there was another Steven in the drill, but this one was purely pink. Silence reigns now, where Peridot and Spinel look astonished at Pink Steven, who for his part without much emotion is fixed in his human counterpart, where Steven's gem was there was nothing "I will return" Pink Steven sentence without even looking at gems, but he opens the drill chamber.

"Wait! Who the hell are you ?!" Peridot asks alarmed when Pink Steven leaves there, the place did not stop filling with peridotite, although it was not yet completely full, there was still room to maneuver.

"What did you do to Steven ?!" Spinel suddenly exclaims annoyed, with her gem shining, seconds before she was looking stunned at the sick state of the hybrid and she tries to stretch to get to Pink Steven, but stopped dead when he generated a gigantic shield on him, formed by geometric figures.

"Spinel wait!" Peridot orders very worried, she tries to stop the pink gem from doing nothing stupid. At that moment Pink Steven of a movement of his hand cuts with his shield to The Cluster, pulverizing at that time half of the gems present within the geo-weapon, however in doing so the brightness of the rest was much greater, beginning to take physical form

"That will be enough for now." Pink Steven sentences indifferently, a pink aura covers him as he puts Spinel's hand back in the drill, closing from the outside. Pink Steven floated in the air like nothing, and he grabs the drill, and takes it out of the depths of the earth, finally reaching the surface. At first the gems do not know what to think, but on the surface suddenly Pink Steven broke the glass "Give it to me" Pink Steven orders, he points to Steven.

"... force me" Spinel sentence, she clings to the hybrid with small tears and refuses to release him, but then Pink Steven pounces on her, but to her surprise he simply disappears, fusing with the Steven of flesh and blood, who regained its color "Steven!" The pink gem calls cheerful, she tries to wake the hybrid to shake.

"We did it!" Peridotexclama in a cry of euphoria, she kisses the orange ground under her feet, it would have been a celebration, if it were not suddenly because a gigantic hole opens in the earth, whose sudden pressure releases the gigantic shell of The Cluster that Pink Steven had cut , which falls on the trio and the drill, but without harming them since it acted as a dome.

On the other hand something else comes out of that gigantic hole, a very damaged being now, similar to a larva with limbs and eyes all over its body, crawls and eats the earth that its multiple mouths find in its slow pace, screams come out of the mouths that did not eat because they did not find the ground they had to feed on. Its skin looks similar to that of muscle and cartilage, but accompanied by greenish colors.

Spinel places Steven in the drill, she sits outside watching, she waits for the hybrid to wake up "What do we do now?" Peridot discouraged question, directly to Spinel, she for her part just looks at Steven. Peridot goes outside, she sees as The Cluster, of a little less than a million and a half gems moved without apparent direction, wanting to destroy the planet although right now it could not.

**[Present]**

"... We fail ... Where is The Cluster ?!" Steven is alarmed, he is very worried, to which Peridot points out, she still had her face glued to the floor, the hybrid runs off trying to see the geo-weapon, although in the distance he could only see a white dot of considerable size, a little bigger than a city.

"Hey, Steven" The pink gem exclaims, she puts her hand on one of the shoulders of the hybrid, he looks at Spinel, who for her part cleans the tears from his face "Look at him! It's not soooo bad. I'm sure we can take care of him with a little effort "Spinel sentences with a small smile, she pretends to crush The Cluster with her fingers, taking advantage of the optical illusion that distance gave her.

"How?" Steven asks stunned, he cleans his nose after his prolonged crying.

"Do you remember the rejuvenator?" Spinel exclaims, suddenly a small smile begins to grow on Steven's face "That's what I wanted to see. Well, I have a plan. Let's go for Peridot" The pink gem sentence, she puts the hybrid on her shoulders and running towards the _"dome"_ under which Peridot was, although due to lack of attention both collide and fall to the ground.

"Peridot!" The duo calls, to which the green gem crawls towards them "There is a way to take care of The Cluster!" The duo cheerfully exclaims, they stand up, to which Peridot gives a grunt of affirmation while the pink gem charges her to go to the portal of the Kindergarten Beta with the hybrid, heading to The Garden.

"Hey Steven, I have a question" Spinel innocently questions while the trio was traveling through the portal, Steven looks at her waiting for the question "What is love?" The pink gem sentence, to which Steven is speechless for a few moments.

"When you love someone very much, even when it is difficult or they are gone. Love is something ... very big" The hybrid sentences simply, a smile accompanies her face and to her surprise Spinel blushes, she finally steps on The Garden once again. Spinel clears and leaves Peridot on the ground, she stretches her upper train to the beach, to find the remains of the rejuvenator, which leads to Peridot.

"Hey Steven, I have a question" Spinel innocently questions while the trio was traveling through the portal, Steven looks at her waiting for the question "What is love?" The pink gem sentence, to which Steven is speechless for a few moments.

"When you love someone very much, even when it is difficult or they are gone. Love is something ... very big" The hybrid sentences simply, a smile accompanies her face and to her surprise Spinel blushes, she finally steps on The Garden once again. Spinel clears and leaves Peridot on the ground, she stretches her upper train to the beach, to find the remains of the rejuvenator, which leads to Peridot.

"We did not lose" Spinel sentence, she regains her blushing color while Steven cheered, Peridot momentarily notices what her companion brings and a slight light of hope shows in her eyes.


	27. 27-Compromising situation

Peridot analyzes the remains of the rejuvenator, fortunately it was not completely shattered but it was split in half, while the green gem analyzed the machine on one of the garden constructions, Steven was sitting on Spinel's lap "Would you explain more than ... that of "love"? " The pink gem asks the hybrid curious.

"... Garnet could explain it better, or maybe Perla and Papa. Ruby and Sapphire are very much in love, Perla and Papa were with Mom" Steven responds without really explaining too much, something quite confusing for Spinel, who scratches her hair.

"So you love Peridot and me?" Spinel asks curiously, to which the hybrid nods simply.

"Yes. Maybe I got a little emotional, but in truth you two are very good friends" Steven says smiling, he takes the opportunity to give Spinel a hug, which in turn observes how a kind of blush invaded her face, the pink gem corresponds the hug and squeeze the hybrid tightly. The duo is like this for a few moments "I can't wait to see Dad and the girls again" Steven exclaims after a few moments, Spinel also nods with emotion.

"I finished" Peridot sentence, she approaches the duo, the green gem does not speak, holding Steven and Spinel on hold, who played with their fingers somewhat nervous "I think ... It could work!" Peridot exclaims enthusiastically, suddenly Spinel catches her and hugs both the green gem and the hybrid.

"Great! Great! Great!" Steven and Spinel cheer with euphoria, but suddenly they feel that for the first time the green gem corresponds. Only for her to start giving them small blows to the face after a few moments.

"Who said you two could hug me ?!" Peridot sentences with annoyance, to which Spinel releases it and drops it on the ground, the green gem is sore from the fall and the tight hug "The problem is that we may not have the technology to make it work" Peridot exclaims a little worried .

"We could then go to the moon base of the gems. There was a workshop" Spinel exclaims simply, to which Peridot nods. Then Steven then activated the portal to move the group to Beach City, or well, rather, the temple, what was left of him after the encounter with Malachite. There were still things from the old house, the broken bed, the shattered television, the toilet embedded in the ceiling, or all the kitchen stuff scattered, not forgetting the remains of wood.

Spinel stretches to get Steven and Peridot out of the house, the city was still inhabited but the businesses were stopped, the Big Donut was missing his giant donut even, many people were inside their homes, the exception was for example Ronaldo who preached about the attack of aliens, however the trio was not dedicated to give much attention, they first go to the car wash looking for Greg, but would go to the barn looking for the father of the hybrid and the other gems.

******

**[A few hours before, when the trio had just entered the drill]**

Greg is suffocating because of Jasper, who is still being persecuted by Pearl, although the seismic movements made the persecution difficult for both of them, but suddenly a whip gets around the orange gem and drags it towards the ceiling of the Great Donut, made by Amethyst.

Then Jasper decides to release Greg, she sends him to fly against Amethyst and the donut of the Big Donut, which by the impact rolls off to the ground "Hey Greg, let's get you out of here" Amethyst says hurried and sore. While Greg growls with some wounds on his back.

"Amethyst, watch out!" The human shouts at the sight of Jasper about to crush Amethyst, but then she receives a kick in the back of the knee from Pearl, suddenly the neck of the orange gem was against the spear of the servant gem, but before that he could give Pearl a header, Amethyst rushes to start hitting Jasper. However the orange soldier did not seem to be affected and turning at high speed made Pearl collide with Amethyst, sinking both of them through the floor of the Great Donut.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Lapis?" Jasper asks seriously, Greg swallows.

"...In Corea!" The human quickly sentences, but receives a confused look from Jasper "Let me show you ..." Greg takes out his cell phone and shows her a map pointing to the Korean peninsula, due to this information, the orange gem falls from the Big Donut with a jump.

"Thank you!" Jasper says goodbye running to the sea.

"... That was easier than it seemed" Greg sentence "... My back!" The human exclaims in pain after trying to take a step and falling from pain, with some reddish spots staining his white shirt. Amethyst and Pearl appear quickly dismayed.

"What happened to Jasper?" Amethyst asks worried and alarmed Greg asked "Did you tell him where Lapis is?" The purple gem exclaims surprised.

"No. I cheated on her and she left" Greg responds as he touches the wounds on his back, to his surprise Pearl lifts him.

"That will work for now, thanks Greg" Pearl seriously sentences "Amethyst, go see Lapis and Sapphire in the barn, I told you that you should watch them" The white gem exclaimed with understanding but keeping its tone serious, she even looks derogatory in some aspects.

"P, you needed help! If it wasn't for my Jasper, I could have killed Greg." The purple gem quickly defends itself, receiving a kind look from Greg.

"Thank you very much for coming Amethyst" The human exclaims gratefully while trying to mitigate his pain, Pearl for her part only returns a nod of gratitude to Amethyst and gets off the Big Donut towards the car wash, more specifically to the van "I have the keys here "Greg rushes and tries to get the keys out of his pants but Pearl is faster, opening the vehicle.

"Turn around" Pearl orders calmly, surprising Greg but the human is startled when the gem raises his shirt so he turns to see her face.

"What are you doing?!" Greg asks nervously to see a bandage on Pearl's hands, she took it from the gem on her forehead.

"I can't put the bandages on your shirt" The gem states simply, to which Greg initially blushes in distress, just to turn around again. Pearl begins to examine the wounds of the human, taking with her hands some remains of the gigantic donut, fortunately there were no screws or metal chips.

"Is it safe to take that out with your hands?" Greg asks a little worried, but Pearl takes away importance with a gesture of her hand, beginning to wrap the human's chubby abdomen with a bandage to bandage the wounds.

"The gems have bodies of light, we do not carry germs or bacteria like humans or other forms of life, so there is no possibility of transmitting any kind of disease or infection to your wounds" Pearl explains calmly and confidently, after a few minutes she finishes the bandage on Greg's body, allowing the human to sit.

"Thank you very much Pearl" Greg smiling exclaims, although he is a little uncomfortable with the bandage, but to his surprise Pearl remains there standing outside "Pearl ... Do you need anything?" The human asks worried, the gem on the other hand enters the van and sits cross-legged, suddenly Pearl's eyes open and this begins to cinch the hair "Wow Pearl, calm down" Greg rushes to try to stop to the gem.

"I don't know what to do Greg! What do I do if Sapphire, Ruby and Lapis are gone ?! Everything would be easier with Garnet here, now Steven is with Peridot and Spinel underground, and we couldn't stop Jasper and. ... Everything would be easier with Rose here "Pearl exclaims, she is in panic, on the face of the gem there are large drops of sweat coming out of her forehead and tears from her eyes.

"... Yes, sometimes I think about that" Greg sentence taking Pearl's hands off his head "But listen Pearl, I'm sure everything will be fine, if the other gems weren't there, Amethyst would have already come looking for you to know what to do" The human emphasizes kindly.

"Don't say it" Pearl rushes, she gets a confused look from Greg "You said that with the pork chops and hot dogs" The white gem sentences while cleaning her tears with difficulty, the human wanted to have dropped a small laugh or joke to ease the mood, but it didn't seem like the moment "What about Steven?" Pearl asks, she is worried.

"... Steven is a big boy, he can get out of that. I know he can" Greg sentences, he tries to make a smile, but he can't "I'm always afraid he won't, human children don't usually have a gem in the stomach and go to fight against monsters with magical abilities "The human exclaims obviously though some sadness.

"Steven is not a big boy, he doesn't know anything, he's cute and innocent." Pearl whines even louder than before, she hunches over her own back while sobbing. Greg sits next to her and starts patting her, so the duo spends a few minutes in complete silence. Certainly Greg had a lump in his throat, you don't comfort a person with more than 5000 years of experience every day.

"Pearl ... Do you want a hug?" Greg offers kindly, Pearl's sobs stopped a few moments "Steven whenever he cried he liked a hug, when he was a baby ... I'm sure that a hug would continue to comfort him but that is not the subject ... I can not replace or bring back Rose, Pearl. I'm sorry. "The human sentence, at first he has no answer from the white gem, so he sighs believing he failed.

"I miss her a lot" Pearl exclaims, she extends her arms in a hug to Greg, sinking her face into the human's shoulder, Greg does not take long to reciprocate the hug of the gem that was still crying "... Greg" Pearl attracts the attention of Greg after a few minutes, the human listens attentively "... I don't blame you for Rose's death, I could never control her. No one could really," Pearl exclaims.

"... Thank you Pearl" Greg exclaims with joy, but then he feels that the white gem bites his neck and she clings to him "P-Pearl?" Greg asks nervous and worried, his blood boils, and ends with Pearl making him shut up.

On Pearl's side there is only silence, she breathes hot air over Greg's neck, before biting again. Her hands go down all over Greg's body, the human feels a chill "Shall we continue?" Pearl asks apparently innocent to Greg.

"...Are you sure?" Greg asks worried, a blush invades the man's face when then the white gem's clothes disappear.

**[In the present]**

"Father!" Steven knocks the van door excited, the vehicle was open so the trio opens the door, only to find Greg lying with Pearl in a compromising situation. Shouts are heard everywhere and everyone runs away as they can from that discomfort.


	28. 28-A date after saving the world

Peridot and Spinel run after finding Pearl and Greg in the human's van, mainly because they don't know what had happened and because Steven had run away screaming as soon as he saw his father with the gem. By running the group arrives at the barn, but the green gem and the pink gem had managed to intercept the hybrid before arriving "What happened Steven?" Peridot asks the human curiously, who regained his breath.

"I thought I did not have a concept for privacy ... but I was wrong" Steven sentence blushed and quite sorry, although her companions still did not understand.

"But what was your father doing with Pearl?" Spinel questions in dismay, causing Steven to give a little shout in response, which leaves the pink gem speechless "... Do you want a hug?" Spinel offers, to which the hybrid nods after a few moments of silence, he did not cry but no doubt Steven preferred some comfort at that time. Spinel took Steven to the barn while on the other hand Peridot walked beside the duo.

"Girls?" Steven knocks loudly when they are at the barn doors, with Spinel knocking insistently on the door, which suddenly opens up showing an excited Amethyst, who jumps to catch the trio with a hug as she spins because of the euphoria.

"Guys, you are alive!" The purple gem exclaims with great emotion, she then enters the barn where Ruby ran around Lapis and Sapphire, visibly confused, the smallest of the blue gems tried to attract the corrupt gem, but whenever she did, Ruby saw Lapis and Ruby goes confused towards her "So ... Did you beat The Cluster?" Amethyst asks distracting the trio from the weird show.

"No. Well, it's complicated, we beat a little more than half of The Cluster" Steven replies hurriedly, he's worried, surprising the other gems present (except for Ruby, who doesn't understand what the hybrid is talking about) " We have time before the part rests The Cluster devours the Earth "Steven mentions forming a slightly awkward smile, the gems had some mixed feelings.

"Wow ... this is difficult. Do we have a plan? In fact ... Where is Pearl? Yesterday she went with your father to heal some wounds that Jasper did to him and she did not return" Amethyst asks surprised, Steven for his part is quite quiet while sweating "Did something happen Steven?" The purple gem exclaims worried.

"Well, speaking of Pearl, we saw her with Steven's dad in her van. They were naked. Why would it be?" Spinel sentences innocently, she stretches towards Amethyst while Steven is silent, a blush invades the face of the hybrid.

"How curious" Lapis sentences innocently too, but the other two Crystal Gems don't think similarly.

"...What?!" Amethyst and Sapphire ask, a mixture of alarm and some fury in their voices, but for their part before they start screaming louder Peridot interrupts them.

"If they allowed us to tell the story and explain our plan, that would be very helpful." Peridot exclaims and she raises the remains of the gem rejuvenator, despite the fact that the green gem is telling everything that happened from the drill to The Garden, where the gems paid attention in a mixed way, Steven and Spinel already knew everything that Peridot narrated. Amethyst and Sapphire were in a dilemma about Pearl but they try to pay attention, and on the other hand Lapis was the only one who paid full attention.

Peridot was about to narrate what happened in Greg's car wash, but then to everyone's surprise Pearl was there and she silenced Peridot's mouth "Pearl ?!" Almost everyone exclaims surprised "Hello Pearl" Spinel and Lapis greet more calmly, which the servant gem corresponds with his hand.

"Yes, I've been here for a while. I'm really happy because Steven is fine even though we haven't defeated The Cluster completely. I'm really surprised that they've got a gem rejuvenator too." Pearl sentences somewhat nervously, visibly from the looks of her companions Crystal Gems, who tries to avoid, they look in other directions.

"You guys better get out, then we can talk about all that about the rejuvenator and how to stop The Cluster or whatever" Amethyst exclaims hurriedly, she takes Spinel, Steven, Peridot and Lapis from the barn, closing the doors as she could, there there were only Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and the purple gem itself. All in silence.

"Pearl" Sapphire starts, but she was suddenly interrupted.

"Did you sleep with Greg?! And Steven saw you ?!" Amethyst asks alarmed, but her mouth is covered by Pearl's hand, the white gem has a blue blush while sweating a lot of nervousness. The purple gem tries to calm down screaming against the highest gem's hand, until she finally feels a little better

"Please Amethyst, don't say obscenities." Pearl rushes to declare with a slightly trembling grin. "Talking about Greg. Steven really didn't see anything! ......Yes, I slept with Greg "The gem explains, she tries to avoid the look of her companions.

"Pearl ... What the hell ?!" Sapphire asks, she is upset while she cinches her hair "I couldn't even have thought this would happen if I could still have Garnet's kind of future vision" The blue gem complains.

"Listen, I know it sounds ... bad. But I tell you that all this was an ... accident. Yes, an accident" Pearl sentences almost completely flushed, but it shows in Amethyst's eyes that she definitely doesn't believe her. Suddenly the highest gem takes a break to calm down. "Don't look at me like that." Pearl orders in annoyance.

"... Force me" Amethyst defiant sentence, with a mocking smile, but on the other hand Pearl squats and approaches her purple companion a little.

"I can make you very uncomfortable Amethyst. Do you want to know something?" Pearl asks as a smile spread across her face and a slight blush as well, Amethyst's mocking smile disappeared and on the other hand drops of sweat fall from her forehead, something similar happened with Sapphire. In a few moments Amethyst runs out the door of the barn, the same as Sapphire who is chased by Ruby "... Very well Peridot, then we will check that we have everything necessary to apply the idea of Spinel" Pearl exclaims animated.

The green gem enters the barn "All are rare" Peridot exclaims surprised but without giving much importance to what had just happened to the other Crystal Gems. Pearl applauds with euphoria and begins to help the green gem, while on the other hand Lapis went to the top of the barn silo.

"Hey Steven, let's go" Spinel exclaims animatedly wanting to enter the barn, but the hybrid hesitates with discomfort "... Wait here" Spinel sentences simply, entering the barn, the pink gem touches the white gem's shoulder, which suddenly It tenses and turns around.

"Oh, it's just you, Spinel" Pearl sighs with some joy, Spinel was about to speak but Pearl is startled "I'm not going to tell you what I did with Greg! ... Sorry, I'm still something ... nervous. What do you want Spinel? " The white gem exclaims nervously, but hurries to apologize politely with the pink gem.

"Steven needs someone to talk to him. I think it would be good if it was you" Spinel says with concern, Pearl for her part can not help but blush and sweat, for a few moments she seems not to know what to do, but finally turns around to head with the hybrid, followed from behind by the pink gem.

The hybrid had moved away a little to sit on a stone in the barn, when Pearl and Spinel appear, Steven is initially startled but the taller gem stops him, so that he continues to sit with her next to him, Spinel for her part becomes smaller and sits on the lap of the hybrid "Pearl ..." Steven started nervously.

"Yes ... Ehhh, you shouldn't have seen that" Pearl sentences simply and as directly as she can, a small smile of discomfort escapes her with a blush.

"What happened?" The hybrid question surprised "That is ... you and Dad do not usually get along" Steven exclaims as if it were obvious, and it certainly seemed to be due to the tension between the gem and the adult, mainly caused by Rose and her relationship with Greg.

"Yes, you will see ... how to explain it ..." Pearl began to murmur to herself while on the other hand the hybrid waited for an answer, it finally seemed that the gem could speak again without biting its tongue "Well, you father and I, It is not that we are dating or something similar, we both had problems and you can say that ... we groom each other "Pearl sentences and tries to form a smile.

"Well, that explains things," Spinel sentences simply, but Steven and Pearl knew that the pink gem did not understand most of the things that happened.

"You will see Spinel, when two people are very attracted, most of the time when they are ... in love ... well ... They end up doing ... that" Pearl sentence and she tries to explain to the pink gem what had happened .

"Are you in love with Steven's dad?" Spinel asks very curious, on the other hand Steven looks interested and curious to the gem, but Pearl hides her face in her hands, she is very shy about this, Steven's eyes form some surprised stars.

"Well when I met Greg, our relationship was not ... the best ... but because of Steven we had to spend more time together, Greg is not such a bad person, recently I have too much weight on my shoulders and spend some more time with Greg , one thing led to another. And! ... "Pearl seemed to explode, releasing many words at high speed, to the difficulty of the other two receivers, but then Pearl sighs frustrated" It's complicated, mainly because I think Greg would not correspond and I can understand, Rose is still a very important part of our lives "The white gem ends, she seems exhausted" Steven? "

An excited Steven was holding Pearl's hand "Pearl This is great! ... I will not forget what happened. But this is great! You have to go tell dad" The hybrid sentence excited. But on the other hand the gem gives Steven a little tug in the ears, she tries not to pull very hard but she has to calm the hybrid.

"Ehhhh ... no" Pearl answers simply, although a small smile invades her when she sees Steven's little tantrum "I don't think it's appropriate to go and tell Greg, besides, Amethyst and Sapphire are ... a little sensitive , for now "Pearl exclaims a little nervous.

"Ohhhh" Steven complains with a bit of annoyance, but laughs when Pearl starts playing with his cheeks cheerfully to distract herself, but Spinel was still curious.

"Do people when they love each other just do that?" The pink gem asks the air, meanwhile a blush of Pearl prevents her from answering, but a cheerful hybrid does.

"No, they usually go on dates, they hold hands, they laugh, they kiss, things like that" Steven explains with emotion, but receives only more confused looks from Spinel, meanwhile the human goes to Pearl to joke " Would you like a date with dad? " Steven exclaims, but suddenly a smile forms on his face when he sees that Pearl again hides her face in her hands, Steven's look is pure emotion "You have to organize a date Pearl, a date with dad"

"No!" Pearl quickly sentences, nervously pulling her face out of her hands "I mean ..." The white gem calms down when she sighs, while the hybrid and the pink gem see her "Steven, there are more important things right now, like stopping to The Cluster. Yes, I can't go out with your father romantically because I'm busy, that's "Pearl sentence still nervous smiling as she gets up to go to the barn to work, with Steven and Spinel behind her.

"... I don't stop the van from happening!" Spinel sentences from behind, a small laugh escapes Steven while he was flushed by what the pink gem said, Pearl for her part almost falls with a bluish blush, wanting to disappear into the barn.

Steven felt that it was not time to pressure Pearl, so he stays outside with Spinel playing, tries to explain to the pink gem the concept of what a date was "So, what we need is to save the world ... and make Pearl and Dad confess "Steven sentences with emotion.

"... If we help them. Could they explain to me what love is?" Spinel sentences with curiosity, receiving a nod from the hybrid with emotion "Then let's save the world!" The pink gem exclaims, she bumps fists with Steven of emotion, the duo however did not know where to start, they had to wait for Pearl and Peridot to search and plan for the barn how to build a machine that could return The Cluster to its state of gem using rejuvenator technology.


	29. 29-Sharing a pizza

The duo formed by Steven and Spinel is dedicated to observing the barn, with the doors wide open. In the interior, Perla and Peridot are dedicated to search, analyze and discard different pieces necessary for the construction of the necessary tool to stop The Cluster, which was probably moving forward while they had lost time in one way or another. "Do you want to play with the poker cards? " The pink gem offers the hybrid.

"Mmmmmm ... No, maybe at another time" Steven responds simply as he gets up "Do you want to go look for Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire? I'm worried about them" Steven exclaims curiously, the pink gem rises and she support the idea "Pearl! Let's go find the others!" The hybrid announces excitedly, although the servant gem rushes out to watch.

"Are you sure Steven? I mean ... I think they are something ... sensitive" Pearl exclaims with some concern, but despite everything she only sees the duo saying goodbye happily as they run to Beach City, a small laugh escapes from the white gem but she can not help feeling dizzy from the situation "Why can't I face things for myself? Pearl you are over 5000 years old" Pearl recriminates herself thoughtfully after regaining her sensibility.

"We are not beings made to work alone, most of us not at least, we follow a collectivist structure" Peridot mentions as if it were obvious, but for her part Pearl approaches the green gem with almost maternal sweetness "What? "Peridot question dismayed.

"You take everything very literally Peridot, it is a problem that gems have when being on Earth" Pearl simply states "I don't mean ... _"tasks"_ , I mean emotions, life ... everything. Everything. it's so confusing and changing. We just ... we can't face it alone "Pearl tries to explain happily.

"... Does that have to do with what you did with Steven's father?" Peridot asks in dismay, she receives a blow to the forehead by the white gem.

"Peridot, when someone tries to explain something to you and talk about their feelings you shouldn't ask about their romantic, emotional or sexual life!" Pearl sentence with exalted annoyance while the green gem rubs the place of the blow, even she is quite confused. But fortunately the white gem did not seem to be exalted for a long time "I think we have already reviewed the whole barn, some things could help us but we would have to go back to the moon base to get the necessary tools for the gem technology" Pearl ends "Sorry for hitting you but I'm already ... tired of being asked about that. "The tallest gem mentions as she gently passes her hand across the green gem's forehead.

"... Apologies accepted" Peridot accepts in a murmur, that Pearl clearly hears a little laugh "What is a romantic, emotional or sexual life?" The green gem asks with curiosity, and quickly after a few moments the taller gem laughs "What's so funny?" Peridot is baffled.

"Pfff! Haha ... sorry, it's just that I laughed at what I thought. An emotional, romantic and sexual life ... is something that most people don't have." Pearl sentence even containing the mockery, but the green gem did not seem to understand much "I think that after organizing everything we already find I will go to buy a coffee. Do you want something too? We would have to find Leon before going to the Moon" The white gem offers kindness, to which Peridot nod after a few moments of considering it.

******

The duo meanwhile first try to find the other gems on the grounds around the barn, but without finding them Steven and Spinel decide to search in Beach City, the situation had not changed much regarding how they had found the city as soon as they arrived "Do you think your father still in the car wash? " Spinel asks curiously.

"If he has a bad back, probably" Steven sentenced as they walked to Mr. Universe's establishment, only to find a disaster with ice and some broken parts of the ground, but Greg was actually sharing a pizza with Amethyst while they didn't see Sapphire or Ruby anywhere.

"Steven!" The human and the purple gem greet, the first more cheerful than the second who was mostly calm, did not take away that Greg was a little embarrassed. The hybrid meanwhile jumped to hug his father "Hey Steven I ..." The adult tries to talk but Steven interrupts him.

"Pearl, I'm talking about what happened." The hybrid quickly sentences, both he and his father were ashamed of having to mention it. "What happened here?" Steven rushes to ask with concern, to his surprise at that moment Ruby and Lion appear and jump over the group to lick everyone amicably "Haha! Ruby! Lion!" Steven hugs the red gem and his pink pet

"Well, Sapphire and I ran out of Pearl ... we ended up here and well. Sapphire left" Amethyst explains calmly, receiving curious looks from Spinel and Steven.

"She left?" The pink gem asks in dismay as she lifts Ruby playing with her cheeks, to which the purple gem nodded.

"Could you tell them what happened, Amethyst? I don't have my back to play now" Greg exclaims while rubbing his back, to which Amethyst nods, Steven was about to spit on his hand to use his healing saliva on his father's wounds, but then the purple gem story distracts him.

**[A few moments ago]**

Amethyst runs in front of Sapphire, whom Rubí is following closely, finally the two gems had arrived in Beach City "It seems that Pearl did not follow us" The purple gem sentence with a sigh of some joy "Hey Sapphire ... you're freezing the atmosphere "Amethyst emphasizes with some surprise watching the ice around the blue gem.

"Sorry but ... Why would she do something like that ?! While Ruby and I are going through this she does ... With Greg!" Sapphire complains annoyingly, finally exploding "What would happen if she disappears like Rose ?!" The blue gem is questioned while cinching her light blue hair.

"I don't know. Can't you see the future?" Amethyst asks with obviousness, but on the other hand the blue gem lifts her hair showing her only eye, reflecting an immense anger directed at those moments towards the purple gem, she would probably direct it also towards any other nearby person.

"Wow Sapphire, calm down" Amethyst rushes to try to make Sapphire relax but she quickly takes the purple hands off her. Ruby only watched when she stopped scratching carefully, focusing more on the itching of her rocky skin.

"Yes, of course, it's easy for you" Sapphire sentences with annoyance, she makes a tantrum, she sits on the floor while an ice shell formed around her, but for her part then the purple gem's whip wrap it around the blue gem, allowing Amethyst to lift the blue gem and carry it on her shoulder "Put me down! Ruby help!" The blue gem orders quickly.

Ruby barely responds, she just tries to catch a fly that flew after Amethyst "... Where are we going?" Sapphire finally asks when fighting becomes useless with purple quartz, which was headed for the car wash.

"We are going to see Greg, he can explain it without being uncomfortable and will make you leave your tantrum because now you have no girlfriend and Pearl got a night with someone else" Amethyst sentences simply, to which Sapphire begins to complain and bother with the purple gem, but now the group was already at the establishment of the human "Hello Greg!" The purple gem greets strongly, to which within the van Greg was startled.

"O-Oh! You're your Amethyst ... hey, is Steven with you?" The human rushes out as he can from his van to receive the gems, however Greg's head was more worried about his son. The red gem on the other hand saw Lion appear and sit next to the van, so she went to play with the giant pink animal.

"No, he was in the barn. He looks something ... yes, I don't know the word" Amethyst sentences with simplicity, to which a nervous Greg shows a huge blush "But we just came to talk don't worry" The purple gem exclaims , she sits on the floor while Greg was sitting in the van with the doors open "... What the hell Greg ?!" Amethyst suddenly questions quite exalted.

"Well ... I don't know what to tell you. You are literally 5000 years old," Greg answers in dismay at the sudden question, but his blush remains even through his tan.

"Oh, great! This was very useful Amethyst" Sapphire sentence even on the shoulder, she grumbles in several murmurs while Amethyst was clearly upset with the blue gem and her behavior.

"I mean ... just like that! ... No ... Did you two forget about Rose?" Amethyst continues, she talks to the human, suddenly the cheeks of the purple gem filled with tears, but to her surprise Greg gets a few moments inside the van and put a pizza between them, clearly inviting the purple gem before to respond. Amethyst rushes to eat with the difficulty of having a lump in the throat.

"Of course we don't forget Rose, we love her, but, people change. Do you remember Vidalia? She thought she was in love with Marty, she had Sour Cream and now she's with Yellowtail" Greg exclaims kindly, his blush had disappeared giving step to a quiet kindness, on the other hand what the human told surprised Amethyst who remembered her friend Vidalia "After Rose well ... we met, each faced his own problems and to some extent each overcome "Even you have changed Amethyst, Steven, Pearl. We all do it! Every moment ... and sometimes, things like that happen, people fall in love again, they form relationships again, they connect with each other," Greg explains as one little smile invades his face.

Amethyst looks at her hands and her physical form for a few moments, a smile also invaded Amethyst's face while she dried her tears, but then finally Sapphire had freed herself from the grip of the purple gem "Excellent! Of course you can do that Greg. Your life is infinitely shorter compared to Pearl! A curious fact: Change is not part of us, she probably uses you only because she needs something to fill Rose's void "Sapphire complains more and more filling the place with ice.

"... If you couldn't change then Garnet and Steven would be impossible" Greg sentences with a distressed look directed at the blue gem, a look she couldn't bear to see on the face of a human, while on her part Amethyst hurried to try to calm Sapphire once more.

"Sapphire, seriously. You're behaving awful!" The purple gem claims, suddenly Sapphire tries to bring the red gem to its side, but it does not react, the drop that filled the glass, since then the blue gem is removed covering its path of thin ice "Do not go now! Do not escape!" Amethyst sentences with annoyance, but on the other hand Greg pats her on the shoulder.

"Do not worry Amethyst, I am not offended by what Sapphire said, she is only going through a phase of loss. She has just lost Ruby so recently and ... probably the news of Pearl and I came very suddenly" The human rushes to speak calmly, the purple gem on her part only sees the blue gem go, so she sits back down to eat pizza with Greg, with Lion and Ruby playing around.

"Greg ..." The purple gem calls the human as she looks at the floor trying to think not to ruin the conversation.

"Yes?" Greg questions curiously.

"I wish you and Pearl luck" Amethyst exclaims with a smile raising a piece of pizza, Greg blushes and laughs a little while he thanks the purple gem.

"Thank you, but I do not think that Pearl and I form anything in particular ... Well we overcame a little last night but I do not think she is very interested in a relationship with me" The human sentence blushed, while Amethyst just smiles at him and Keep eating with him.

**[The present]**

"And that's how we got here. The end." The purple gem ends with a smile before eating another piece of pizza, which Spinel steals from her by stretching her hands. "Hey that's mine! Haha!" Amethyst rushes and she tries to reach Spinel to retrieve her food while they both laughed, finally Steven was able to use his saliva to heal his father's wounds.

"Thanks Steven ... hey, sorry for what you saw but sometimes coincidences occur" Greg exclaims a little nervous after having kindly thanked his son, Steven for his part nods.

The hybrid gives a hug to his father, which Greg corresponds, just so that Steven then drops a bomb "When we stop The Cluster, Pearl wants to go on a date with you" Sentence the hybrid making his father almost choked on the surprise , questioning Steven if she really said something like that "Well, no. But I'm sure she wants that!" Steven exclaims with star-shaped eyes.

"Steven, I don't think you should speak for Pearl, she will know what she wants when she reasons. We are adults." Greg sentence forming a slightly nervous smile as he stirs his son's fluffy hair.

"Ok ..." Steven nods a little sorry, while humans watched the gems play. "Hey, Dad, one more question. How would you explain to someone what love is?" The hybrid asks in a whisper to prevent Spinel from listening to the question addressed to his father.

"That's very philosophical ... Do you want me to explain it to you in a song?" Greg exclaims with a more confident smile, to which his lively son accepts with euphoria so that his father plays his guitar for him.


	30. 30-Do not mix with caffeine

The gems play with Ruby and Lion while on the other hand Steven and his father talked, a while ago Greg had finished his song for the hybrid, who was now lying with his father in the van, on the other hand not far from there in the Big Donut, Pearl pulls a bundle of dollars out of her gem "What's that?" Peridot asks the white gem with curiosity.

"It's money, humans change it to obtain goods and services," Pearl explains as she enters to buy coffee along with the green gem, who observes for a few moments the thinnest gem ingesting coffee as if nothing, so Peridot thought he shouldn't Be that big thing that _"coffee"._

"Sounds very primitive" The green gem sentence, to which Pearl nods with a small laugh. Peridot then goes on to take a small sip of her coffee and she suddenly spits out what she drank "Burn!" Peridot exclaims as she runs off alarmed, only to be stopped by Pearl who doesn't even seem to care that the green gem throws some coffee on her by mistake.

"You'll get used to it, the coffee gives you enough energy" Pearl says animated, she finishes her coffee at a high speed while on the other hand Peridot was slower, not only to let the coffee cool but to try to taste the taste, quite bitter but she couldn't help feeling more full of energy when she drank it. The two gems walk a little through the streets of Beach City but then Spinel and Amethyst came running ahead of them.

"Pearl!" Amethyst greets excitedly, but then the white gem was running in the opposite direction to that of the purple gem, but when Pearl notices, the pink gem had her ankles using her stretched arms, and pretending to be a fisherman began to approach to Pearl "Hey P is serious, I want to talk to you" Amethyst mentions when Spinel puts the white gem upside down, to the surprise of the pink gem Pearl always grabs the coffee so that nothing falls.

"As long as Spinel can get me down ..." Pearl exclaims a little sorry, but then she notices Spinel's face in front of her, seeing her with starry eyes.

"What is that?" The pink gem asks to see the glass of coffee, to which she receives some coffee from Pearl, in fact Spinel took the whole glass and step jumping from top to bottom at high speed while she was going to the car wash, dropping the white gem without much delicacy. Peridot on the other hand runs after being chased by Spinel, going away from the two Crystal Gems.

Pearl does not even bother and gets up, finding a smiling but uncomfortable Amethyst in front "... Shoot" Pearl sentence while trying to close her eyes tightly to minimize anything the purple gem has to say, however insults never arrive or screams, but the purple gem hugs the white gem.

"Sorry as we react Sapphire and I in the barn. In fact Sapphire is still very upset. But that's not the point, the point is that I ... I'm really glad you go out with Greg" Amethyst exclaims animated, making Pearl be surprised and blush while the purple gem gave her some twists in the big hug.

"Greg and I are not dating!" Pearl rushes out, only to receive an insightful look from the purple gem that causes the greatest of gems to grieve more "Why this sudden change of opinion, Amethyst?" Pearl asks with some surprise trying to recover, Amethyst looks at the floor for a few moments and sighs.

"I think ... You can be happy! I was ... afraid, that you left or that you two will ... forget Rose. But I talked to Greg a while ago and I think ... it's normal "The purple gem sentence smiling, she lifts her head, Pearl returns the gesture and stirs Amethyst's hairs" Hey don't do that! " The purple gem complains while she laughs.

"You know that Amethyst ... I think you've matured" Pearl exclaims with a smile from ear to ear, but then her partner makes the sound of a fart to detract quickly from it.

"I do not mature Pearl, I am not a fruit" Amethyst exclaims while childishly mocks the white gem, which only makes a side smile while the purple gem had fun, both Crystal Gems hugged after this "Hey , we go to the car wash, there is Greg" Amethyst sentence excited, but for her part Pearl is running as far away from there as she can. Amethyst tries to chase her partner making jokes from her back but then Spinel appears on their heads from whom Steven, Peridot, Ruby and Greg hung, falling on the Crystal Gems while doing some damage.

Pearl then catches Greg, Steven and Spinel "Hey Greg" Pearl exclaims a little nervous, she tries not to look at Greg while carrying the three people without much difficulty, a laugh is heard from the human who also looks away.

"Do you have more of that drink?" Spinel asks excitedly, she stretches around the white gem, which simply looks at her indifferently as she safely leaves Steven and Greg on the floor.

"Are you okay Steven?" Pearl asks, she makes sure the hybrid was fine, cleaning the dust he had now in his clothes, although the sticky Spinel was still a problem for the mobility of the white gem.

"Yes. Pearl, can I drink coffee too?" Steven exclaims with starry eyes, he instantly receives a refusal from Pearl and Greg, so he falls a little sorry, while on the other hand finally the white gem could get rid of Spinel, the pink gem began to bounce at side of the hybrid, which grabbed her hand while they both jumped, although it was difficult for Steven to keep up with her partner.

A few moments before Peridot had appeared in the car wash being chased by Spinel, she was (and is) in her altered state by caffeine, the green gem sought protection between Leon, Ruby, Steven and Greg but due to the particularly playful state of the Pink gem, she ended up catching everyone and jumping all over the place as a game, also starting to run across the rooftops as if nothing while Steven and Peridot tried to stop her.

Now the group is almost complete, although Sapphire was still missing, Pearl is quick to give some applause and attract the attention of the rest of the gems and the hybrid "Well, Peridot and I already got the necessary materials from the barn, but we have to go back to the Moon base to collect the necessary tools "The white gem explains as calm as possible.

"I'll go with you" Amethyst exclaims raising her hand, Steven and Spinel quickly accompanied her.

"I don't think it's safe for Spinel to go in her ... state, to the moon base. It's very delicate, I think it would be better for Steven to stay and take care of her." Pearl sentence, she receives a pleading look from Steven. The white gem tries to avoid Steven's gaze so as not to fall for his trick.

"Okay" The hybrid accepts a little disappointed after passing in a silence too long with Pearl, who finally applauds with some joy for Steven and the rest.

"In fact, since they are here and they want to help so much. Do they want to keep an eye on The Cluster? We retrieved a small flying machine that Perla said was one of his prototypes to create a spaceship, so they can go on the portal to Kindergarten Beta and fly to observe the geo-weapon and how it is developing now "Peridot exclaims with some curiosity, Steven and Spinel's eyes fill with stars.

"Yes!" The duo exclaims lively, but Pearl, Greg and Amethyst oppose.

"No!" The trio rushes to say "Steven, Spinel, we appreciate you trying to help but perhaps getting too close to the creature that is debating the planet's surface is slowly ... dangerous, deadly, risky, insecure, bad, harmful, harmful, noxious, pernicious, lethal, overwhelming, and I still don't say all the possible words "Pearl sentence, she recites a dictionary quickly in a tone of maternal protection towards the hybrid, even towards the pink gem.

"Yes, you better stay in Beach City and take care of the fort" Amethyst sentence giving Steven and Spinel strong pats.

"What fort?" The pink gem asks in dismay, looking for anything similar to a fort in the distance.

"Greg. Can you ... take care of them? ... Please," Pearl asks, grieving for nothing, she keeps trying not to look at the human who in turn agrees to the white gem's request. Greg then takes Steven, Ruby and Spinel to do the car wash once again, not before the quartet said goodbye to the trio of gems and Lion, who were waiting for the pink animal to prepare its portal "The first thing I say when I see him is _**"Hey Greg"** _"The white gem exclaims frustrated while Amethyst laughs at her, patting her with support.

******

"We should wait until the caffeine will pass a little" Steven says calmly while watching Spinel move energetically from top to bottom in the car wash, Greg for his part nodded simply, staying in the van while watching the duo entrusted to him. Ruby sat like a dog beside him.

The group seems to genuinely entertain themselves with the jester gem, which now performs acrobatic acts without much terror, taking advantage of the Beach City buildings, such as the car wash elephant. But then the hybrid catches Spinel's attention, who approaches closely, she stretches her neck towards him "What's up Steven?" The pink gem asks as she grabs one of the human's ears.

"I think I found how to explain to you what love is" Steven says with joy, then receiving a surprised smile from Spinel.

"Explain to me!" The pink gem exclaims euphoric, while on the other hand the hybrid put music on his phone, to the confusion of her partner, she who did not know she was listening, but liked the rhythm, in fact one of her feet began to go up to low.

"You want to dance?" Steven offers with his outstretched hands to the gem, she grabs them a little dismayed, then the hybrid and Spinel begin to dance at the beginning slowly and calmly, a blush had then invaded the face of the pink gem, she still did not understand very good that she is doing but moves her feet trying on the one hand not to kick or step on her partner, and on the other to keep up with the song "Love is all you feel to those things you like" Steven starts smiling.

But to the surprise of the hybrid, he didn't expect Spinel to learn fast, and she took charge of the dance, moving at high speed, she made Steven spin around under her arms "Is that all ?!" The pink gem certainly asks surprised, but the hybrid denies giving a small laugh while he tries to keep up with her partner.

"No!" Steven exclaims, he approaches Spinel, he grabs her so that she lowers a little towards the ground, only to raise her again.

"Then explain!" Spinel rushes with a smile.

"There are different types of love. You may love your friends, your family, your pets, all forms of life very much but there are some that you love more than the rest" The hybrid explains with euphoria, similar to the emotion he shared with Spinel at that time, which then made Steven go up and down "You love those things more than anything, you want to spend time with them, you want to be more than friends or best friends, you want to share, kiss and live with them every day" Steven sentences when surprisingly Spinel throws him into the sky, only to grab him again with starry eyes.

Steven lets out a big smile at Spinel, she felt that if she needed lungs, they would have lost all the oxygen. Then Greg's applause and Ruby's cheerful barking bring them to reality, suddenly the duo felt very tired, they smiled at their "audience" bowing and almost fell asleep. Greg rushed to put them in the van, where they both slept. Caffeine didn't suit Spinel.


	31. 31-Now it's a hamburger commercial

The first to wake up in that van in the morning is Spinel, the pink gem carves her eyes with a little headache because of how much she had moved last night in her dance with Steven, who speaking of the king of Rome, was still asleep in front of the pink gem. Then Spinel looks around, checking that Greg and Ruby were also asleep "Hey, Steven. Wake up sleepy" Spinel says starting to tickle the hybrid, who laughed even while he was asleep.

"Haha! ... haha" Steven laughs due to the tickle of the pink gem, which forms a smile on her face due to the behavior of the hybrid. But then she realizes that the hybrid was starting to float slightly inside the van, alarming Spinel who wondered if a human normally floated.

"... Mr. Steven's dad?" Spinel exclaims, she touches Greg's nose, but he barely flinches more than move a little while he sleeps "Mr. Universe?" The pink gem says again, this time she gives a touch on the navel to the human, who reacts this time a little more "Greg?" Spinel sentences, she slaps Greg, he wakes up scared but before he yells Spinel covers his mouth "Is it normal for humans to do that while they sleep? I never saw Steven do it before" The pink gem asks curiously, pointing to the hybrid asleep while taking her hand out of Greg's mouth.

"...Steven!" The father calls alarmed while all those who were asleep in the van wake up, Ruby on her part to bite her own butt, while Steven carved his eyes.

"Hi!" The hybrid greets happily, so he observes his father's worried look and the pink gem, to his dismay "What happens?" Steven asks curiously, just to try to walk and realize that he did not touch the floor of the van but his head touched the ceiling "What ?!" The hybrid exclaims in amazement.

"Okay, this is part of Steven's gem powers." Greg rushes to analyze. "I don't know what that means, it can be many things." The adult finally sentences as a drop of sweat falls from his forehead, while Steven was trying. get off, only to find that he was just descending "For now stay on van Steven, if you fly at least there is a roof" Greg quickly assures when suddenly the loud horns of a truck call everyone's attention.

"You can go see what that dad is, I will try to see how to get off" The hybrid exclaims with determination while forming a star-shaped pupils, Greg doubts a few moments but the honks were making Ruby nervous and it seemed that at any moment she was going to break the doors of his van, so the adult had no choice but to go out to see who was outside and try to stop him.

On the other hand Spinel holds one of Steven's legs, trying to get him down but the effort seemed useless "I don't like this new power" The pink gem sentence. The hybrid meanwhile tries to reason what was happening, he was going down at a really slow pace.

"Hey Spinel. What happened before it started to float?" Steven asks with some curiosity, while to his surprise suddenly Spinel's face turned red, while the pink gem's mouth remained still "Spinel?" The hybrid worries quite dismayed.

"I have no idea!" The pink gem exclaims exalted, to which Steven for his part only nods with surprise of Spinel's reaction, the pink gem on the other hand tries by all means to remove the blush from her face but it was impossible in her nervousness.

"Very well, I guess we were all asleep" Steven sentence trying to go down once more, but it proved useless.

"By the way, Steven" The pink gem draws attention, which the hybrid sees with a curious smile "I really enjoyed our dance ... We could ... Could we repeat it another day ?!" Spinel asks Steven with curiosity and excitement, although she at first is nervous about her request.

"Sure!" The hybrid accepts with confidence and joy, but when he suddenly moved his legs, he and the pink gem both felt as Steven floated a little higher, and checked it when they felt again that the head of the hybrid crashed into the roof of the van " Auch! " Steven exclaims a little sore, he rubs his forehead "Mmm ... Maybe it should be that this power related to my emotions?" The hybrid wonders curiously.

"Like almost all your powers?" Spinel inquires with curiosity, to which after a few moments the hybrid is slapped on the face, the pink gem laughs a little for this.

"Of course!" Steven sentences with obviousness.

"So, _joy_ or _exaltation_ is going up. What emotion could you use to go down?" Spinel analyzes with surprise, to which the hybrid frowns trying to think about other things, the first thing that suddenly came to his mind was the image of Garnet. Steven falls face down on the floor "Are you okay, Steven ?!" Spinel asks worried, she lifts the hybrid while she sees that nothing serious happened to him.

"Yes, to get off I have to use negative emotions" The hybrid sentences with some sorrow, but then the pink gem gives a little touch on his nose.

"What did you think about?" Spinel questions with concern.

"In Garnet" Steven explains sorry, the merger could not return if they did not cure Ruby and for now that seemed very distant in time, while the hybrid laments over this, he suddenly feels the arms of the pink gem wrap around him. Spinel does not need to say many words when she begins to hug Steven who in turn corresponded.

"...Do you want to eat something" Spinel offers with curiosity, to which Steven nods with a smile. Now with his feet on the ground, the hybrid can get out of the van, he observes that his father was outside talking to a squalid man with blond hair, who was wearing somewhat extravagant clothes.

"Dad!" Steven greets excitedly, he runs to Greg along with Spinel, the human cheerfully receives his son and his friend while the man on the other hand is surprised.

"And you say he is 14? It seems much smaller." The man sentences with some doubt, to which Greg does not give much response.

"Who is he?" Spinel and Steven ask curiously, to which the man handed them a fairly elaborate and modern business card "I don't know how to read" The pink gem rushes to say while holding the card and smiles, but she likes to move the small object because the card had a moving image.

"Marty ?!" The hybrid exclaims surprised to see the name, looking at his father and the spitty man with interest "It's your old representative" Steven points, to which both men nod.

"I had to come to pay a fee for the rights of a song and all that, not even in what seems like the end of the world with that of the giant larva eating the planet can you escape copyright and laws" Marty exclaims with frustration "There we see Greg" Marty says goodbye without much interest as he gets back into his truck.

"Did he sell one of your songs?" Steven exclaims with surprise, to which Greg forms a small smile while nodding.

"Yes, the song with which I met your mother ... Now it is a commercial about hamburgers by the way" Greg replies at the beginning with nostalgia and a small outline of pride, which soon becomes a certain regret and sorrow "But hey , I don't think it was much "The man sentences about to see the pay on the check. Suddenly Greg almost collapsed.

"Dad!" Steven rushes worried to try to lift Greg, but the jolts and calls of the hybrid do not seem to work.

"Let me try," Spinel exclaims, she pulls Steven away a bit, then she stretches her hand a little "Greg!" The pink gem calls slapping the human, who wakes up from the sore hit on the cheek, even Steven rubs his cheek by tremendous blow.

"Holy pork chops and hot dogs! Look at this!" Greg exclaims almost without air while showing the duo the check, Ruby also seems to see the piece of paper with interest but her reaction is limited to a bark that seems surprised.

"... _10 million in advance_! And _90 million in_! ... _Royalties_? What are royalties?" Steven asks in dismay and still very astonished at the amount of money, while on the other hand Spinel pretended to read and formed a surprised face when she heard the numbers, which she could understand as a concept of humans.

"The royalties are ... the money they give you in exchange for using your product, the company pays me to use the song in this case ... But do you understand how much this is?! 100 million dollars!" Greg rushed sentence and almost to the point of fainting again "It literally does not matter if I will work in the car wash all my life, I would still be unable to get so much money" The human exclaims surprised.

"Can we use it to buy french fries?" Spinel asks curiously, to which a shocked Greg nods after a few moments "Let's eat!" The pink gem sentence excited, but Steven stops her.

"No, it's dad's money. Also we can always ask for leftovers" Steven rushes to explain to Spinel, who looks even curiously at the check, whenever she had seen money it was green and patterned, but since it was bigger she assumed that is why the check was white.

"I'm going to leave this in the bank and I'll be right back ... If I don't pass out on the road. This would serve to fix the house on the beach more than 100 times!" Greg sentence surprised while he drops a lot of sweat on his forehead, the duo sees how the adult is accompanied by Ruby in the direction of the Beach City bank to change the check.

"Did your father earn a lot?" Spinel questions with curiosity, to which after a few moments Steven nods, it is not that Greg was the richest person on the planet, but now he was a millionaire "Great, let's eat" The pink gem sentence without giving more interest to the subject, the hybrid and she runs to the Fryman's restaurant and asks for some leftovers, although Steven can't help but reveal that his father earned a lot of money for a song.

******

On the Moon, on the other hand, Pearl, Peridot and Amethyst descend to the room where the group had previously found the bio poison, collecting the necessary tools after the white gem and the green gem made sure they worked or were the tools they needed. Without them knowing they had spent almost a whole night on that task, by the time they returned to Earth it was already noon

Lion had opened his portal in the middle of the beach and throws himself in the sand, to the surprise of the group of gems there were some men already working in what was previously the temple "What is happening here ?!" Pearl and Amethyst exclaim in surprise.

"Hello girls!" Steven and Spinel greet eating chips sitting on chairs while watching the construction.

"Steven? What happened?" Peridot question dismayed seeing how the other humans worked.

"Let me explain" The hybrid exclaims animatedly as he patted the sand so they will sit down, Greg soon arrived from a sudden job that had emerged in the car wash. But he doesn't get much into the conversation because the little story is told by his son. Besides, Pearl was there, both adults tried not to talk much.


	32. 32- Vacation? Now?

"Congratulations Greg!" Amethyst exclaims, she slaps the man's back, causing Greg to grieve a little due to his recent success. On the other hand Steven and Spinel gave him loud applause, Pearl did something similar with a bluish blush but without making as much scandal as the other duo, Peridot for her part did not understand so much fuss.

"It seems very good to me that you use part of the money to rebuild the house, it is not healthy that Steven has to sleep in the barn or in your van" The white gem stands out with gratitude, although trying not to be too close to the human, Greg for his part nods and then scratches the back of his head somewhat distressed by the compliment of Pearl "It will be better than now Peridot and I go to work on the rejuvenator" Pearl rushes with the box that carried the tools of the moon base.

The green gem followed the white gem, while Amethyst stays a little further there "Do you think Sapphire has already returned?" The purple gem is questioned, to which the group had mixed opinions.

"Probably she already returned to the barn" Pearl sentences simply, although she felt some guilt for the flight of the bluish gem, which they had not seen for almost a whole day. On the other hand the older human had another opinion.

"Sapphire needs space, maybe not yet back yet but she will know when to return" Greg exclaims kindly, Amethyst for her part nods and leaves the beach, so that finally Pearl and Peridot could go to the barn, the workers would take some time in rebuilding the house, a couple of months probably "Do you want to go to the barn or go to the Steven car wash?" The father offers the boy.

"Let's go to the barn" Steven smiles happily, to which father and son, accompanied by Spinel, head towards the barn, going a few blocks behind the gems. Ruby had fallen asleep again inside Greg's van, and at that time it was impossible to get her out.

The trio walks singing a little song "Dad, what will you use so many millions of dollars for?" Steven exclaims curiously, to which his father after thinking a few moments laughs without knowing very well what to say, certainly for Greg it was a bit embarrassing to talk about millions of dollars, he had never had so much.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I buy some things for the car wash, there is a point where a person should not know what to do if he has a lot of money" The adult mentions jokingly. In any case that was not the main idea in the mind of the hybrid at that time.

"... Invite Pearl to an elegant dinner" Steven rushed and excited, causing his father to almost fall, but the adult recovered, Greg quickly denied his son's request.

"Now? Steven, Pearl is very busy. We are literally trying to prevent the world from ending." The adult excuses himself while blushing trying to avoid the inquisitive and pleading look that Steven gave him, Greg chuckles uncomfortably trying to overcome the situation.

"We already agreed that it would be after taking care of The Cluster. Or were you planning to do it now?" Steven sentences with a smile, to which Greg blushes and rushes to deny.

******

Extra: It would happen more or less between chapter 28 and this one on 32. Jasper Bizarre Adventure in Korea.

**[In Korea]**

On the shores of the Korean peninsula, an orange gem came out of the ocean covered by salt water, seaweed and even an octopus, being greeted by a series of frightened humans who were on the coast at the time, starting to run for the apparition Jasper, who in turn moved at high speed to get rid of everything about her.

The orange gem watches the coast for a few moments, she did not understand the signs on the signs and the humans looked somewhat different from those she had seen before "Hey" Jasper exclaims hastily grabbing an elderly couple who just passed by, very similar to Steven "Have you seen a gem? Of this size, it's blue, she wears blue, she is over 4000 years old" Jasper explains pointing with his hands the size of Lapis, but then she realizes that she doesn't understand anything at all of what the Korean elders tell her.

"Hell" Jasper throws the elders away and begins to walk inside the Korean peninsula looking for Lapis under the stones, inside the buildings, in vending machines, temples, gardens and benches, basically in any place. Meanwhile the orange gem had kidnapped a person who like her seemed to speak English too.

**[Days after]**

Jasper had discarded the human who spoke English, she had already mastered Korean and had learned to read the alphabet of the peninsula language, she had already traveled most of the southern part and had the north, now taking advantage not only of her speed and strength, but she also takes advantage of her knowledge to communicate with the inhabitants. The most annoying were the police and the military, who when trying to stop her shot her and forced the gem to take care of them.

At that time it was an exception, they had retired or perhaps they had lost Jasper's trail, that place was a prohibited area for the public to access, it was full of nature, lush vegetation that had flooded almost any trace of what that place in reality hides. The orange gem at the beginning did not give much importance, but after walking a few meters by the apparent empty she found something.

A structure half demolished, but she knew well, pink "My Diamond!" Jasper hurries, she runs against the structure "The palanquin of Pink Diamond" The soldier exclaims stunned by what she saw in front of her teary eyes. Suddenly an immense anger had begun to run through the entire body of the gem.

Suddenly a vision of times past seemed to form around her, the palanquin was intact, hundreds of gems from the Pink Diamond court gathered around her, receiving her beloved Diamond, an uncontrollable euphoria invaded Jasper at that moment, everything that she had known was the rebellion, this was what a life of war had taken from her "My Diamond!" Jasper starts cheering along with all the other gems.

A small figure compared to her sisters began to leave the palanquin, with pink clothes and fluffy hair, there seemed to be no Pearls or Quartz soldiers around, something was wrong, Jasper felt it deep in her mind. Among that crowd in euphoria, Jasper tries to move in the direction of Pink Diamond, but it was a situation very similar to the ocean in which Lapis had submerged her.

She could not move, and if she had lungs she would have been restricted by oxygen, that tide of gems was just as enticing and suffocating, her voice was also tiny next to such a large crowd. However, what people, except for Jasper had not noticed, was the figure of a Quartz and a Pearl in front of Pink Diamond, the Quartz was very different from the rest of her comrades, she did not have the clothes of a soldier, but a long white dress.

Jasper identifies the quartz as Rose Quartz, at that time the orange gem turns into a sphere and coils all the gems around it to reach Rose Quartz, whose sword was unsheathing in front of Pink Diamond, when the loyal soldier had arrived , she only found a huge dark void and the pink fragments of the Diamond.

Around there was only one other figure, Rose Quartz "You! What did you do ?!" Jasper lashes angrily at the other quartz, but Rose Quartz's eyes did not represent any emotion other than tremendous indifference, as Jasper enjoyed destroying her vision, she had no name or words to describe it, she had fun breaking a gem. And how to blame Jasper? As she was, that looks fair.

******

The place where Jasper was supposed to be had changed again, now it was a yellow court, quite empty, an oppressive but familiar environment for the orange gem, in front of her was Yellow Diamond, sitting on her throne, there were no other gems next to Jasper, only she and **_"her"_** Diamond. In part Jasper felt disconnected from the Diamond, it was not made to serve her, and serving her was never her purpose.

"Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG has brought the reports of her mission to Earth" Yellow Diamond begins seriously, of course she did not expect Jasper's response, it was not as if she had an opinion to give or anything like that "...She informs that The Cluster is progressing, but on Earth there are ... gems. The Crystal Gems "The Diamond sentence and a gigantic weight falls on Jasper's shoulders, almost like a bucket of cold water on her face.

"We can't let the rebel scum still stand!" Yellow Diamond sentences with an outburst of anger in his voice, improper of the usually logical and pragmatic character that always showed that Diamond "You will be sent with Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG and the imprisoned Lapis Lazuli. Eliminate the Crystal Gems" Yellow Diamond orders seriously , electricity fills the environment and the only thing Jasper can do is give a smile.

That moment could have been the best moment in the life of quartz, the emotion that ran through Jasper's entire body could only be defined as the satisfaction of the beginning of a hunt, the revenge of bitter defeat, her desire to destroy Crystal Gems knows no limit after that moment with Yellow Diamond.

******

Curiously in the same place a small red ship from the planet of Yellow Diamond had landed, 5 Rubies descended, each with the gem in a different position, beginning to inspect the area, the leader was Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND , whose gem was in one of his eyes "Let's look for the leader of the mission to Earth!" The Ruby exclaims cheering, with the rest of her team doing the same.

The first to find Jasper in her weakest state mentally at that time was the Ruby with a gem in her chest, later it was the Ruby with her gem in her leg, the third was the Ruby with a gem in her abdomen and the last one was the Ruby with the gem on her shoulder. Unfortunately each one exploded, broken by a sudden attack by Jasper in that unconscious state.

"Rubies?" The Ruby with the gem in her eye asks, she had finished inspecting her area and now she couldn't find her little companions in the mission, authoritatively asking where they were, because they had to continue their mission. The Ruby walked for several moments, touring the areas of all her companions, until she had finally reached the area of the first Ruby to be broken by the orange gem "Jasper!" The Ruby with the gem in her eye exclaims hurriedly in excitement.

"Mh?" Jasper asks confused, just seconds ago that she had recovered, a reddish dust bathed parts of her body while the largest fragments were those of her fingers "Who are you?" Jasper questions the Ruby with authority, who quickly greets her after the nervousness that the legendary gem will speak to her.

"Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND! To serve you madam! I was sent by Yellow Diamond to retrieve the mission leader to Earth!" The Ruby informs delightedly, she almost has an euphoria attack. Jasper nodded with interest, she cleans herself without giving much importance to the _strange dust_ she had on her body, the larger fragments had simply fallen to the ground without any of the gems noticing.

"Understood ... Then we go with Yellow Diamond" Jasper sentences simply after a few moments, following the excited Ruby heading for her ship. Actually Jasper also had a request for _her_ Diamond, perhaps she would be very excited to know what had happened in the long absence of the orange gem reporting.


	33. 33-Spinel looking for Steven

Greg rushes to leave Steven and Spinel in the barn, hurrying to leave without much farewell, that seemed best for Pearl and him, although Amethyst made fun of both of them. The group soon gets down to work, or rather Peridot and Pearl, while Amethyst, Steven and Spinel were in another corner _"working"_ , or rather avoiding disturbing the other two gems in their work.

In the end the hybrid falls asleep at midnight along with the pink gem, Amethyst tries to help once more but Pearl and Peridot reject her, so the purple gem decided that she would also take a nap until dawn. While the servant gem and the engineering gem had managed to achieve certain advances, they had decided to do something similar to a cannon that would point towards the Cluster, achieving certain advances in the form and how it would be activated.

The hours that this cost paid off between three and four in the morning, where even Peridot had sweat a little for so much work in such a short time, but on the other hand Pearl managed to stay quite fresh, offering some water to the green gem. The duo didn't talk much, it wasn't as if they needed it or it was relevant, talking a lot could wake up the hybrid or some of the sleeping gems.

However, what surprised Perla and Peridot the most was that suddenly using their wings, Lapis comes down from the silo and then through the window, calling the attention of the duo "Hey girls, there is something out there" The blue gem exclaims something worried , to the surprise of the white gem and the green gem. Pearl does not take much time in taking control of the situation.

"Peridot, Lapis, stay here and make sure that nothing apart from me enters the barn" The highest gem orders seriously, coming out quickly through the barn door, which closes almost without seeing, on the other hand the green and blue gems they rush to do what Pearl ordered, closing windows and putting boxes in any possible crack. Although unknowingly they had woken up someone.

"What did you see Lapis?" Peridot asks her companion with curiosity, whispering with certain fear and concern, feelings that the blue gem shared.

"There was ice and trees falling" Lapis explains hurriedly, knowing that this must be almost completely safe, an act of some gem, hoping it will be a corrupt gem, meanwhile the old mirror gem was not so wrong. Because of their talk, they did not realize that Steven had woken up and curiously made his way to where the two gems were, giving them a fright.

******

It seemed that the world was increasingly dangerous, that bothered Pearl quite a lot, she who lived when even humans had not discovered gunpowder and the greatest danger of global destruction were indeed the greatest corrupt gems, of which Crystal Gems had already caught most by the time Steven was not even born.

The white gem manages to be guided by the small sounds and cold breezes that came from another direction, she is getting closer and closer to the point of origin of the strange events, Pearl is surprised at what she finds in that small recess of the forest, where Sapphire brought as she can in an ice chain, a big corrupt gem.

"Pearl! Hi Pearl! How are you doing?" The blue gem greets excitedly, while her companion looks astonished, the corrupt gem tried to break free of the ice, breaking trees and rocks around it, this gem had small horns, lacked eyes, had a large and pointed jaw, with a large and robust body, it had a great variety of colors in its gem and all its body, it was a Bigper Jasper.

"... Sapphire ... What are you doing?" Pearl asks worried but slowly approaching the two gems, the Biggs Jasper was increasingly scared but the ice generated by Sapphire stopped him more and more, resembling a boa constrictor.

"Oh well, you know. I walked around Beach City and went to the portal, I traveled through a couple of places. Look what I found" Sapphire explains, even for the usually calm that the bluish gem was, this time Pearl feels a shivering from behind, Sapphire stroked the corrupt gem like a dog.

"What are you thinking to do?" The white gem questions once again, but on the other hand she only receives silence, after a few moments the blue gem explodes in tears.

"I don't know Pearl! Everything is so confusing!" Sapphire attacks, she releases ice thorns that in fact destroyed the physical form of the Bigper Jasper, Pearl decided only to observe the blue gem "Everything got so blurry without Ruby! I try to calm down and see the future, but it just doesn't work. Everything is so changing, I feel that nothing was supposed to be like that! " Sapphire laments.

"What did you intend to do with the corrupt Sapphire gem? Seriously, we can talk about this" Pearl rushes seriously, the blue gem laughs even though that cascade of tears came down her only eye.

"You know? There must be a way to reverse corruption, perhaps if instead of encapsulating corrupt gems we tried to fuse with one or even if we did something to her gem" The blue gem tries to explain, just to suddenly be interrupted by Pearl , who stares at her.

"Sapphire, we don't experiment with other gems" The white gem declares seriously, recriminating this with rage towards the blue gem, which makes an effort to clean the tears from its eye, Sapphire was also angry with Pearl.

"Why don't you understand me ?! You lost Rose as I lost Ruby, only Rose became Steven and Ruby became that ... thing!" The blue gem sentence, she is incredibly altered, the ice around her grew once more, but to Sapphire's nervousness, Pearl barely altered, in fact she looked quite calm.

"Retract yourself now" The white gem orders with seriousness, to Sapphire's dismay, Pearl does not give her time to wonder what her partner was referring to "Rose did not become Steven, or anything similar, Steven is Steven and I think that it is enough that we treat him as an extension of Rose. Retract yourself. Retract yourself and stop feeling self-compassion to justify your behavior, because I am tired of you resembling my "Pearl recriminates towards Sapphire.

Silence reigns between the two gems, neither of them gave any step, but Steven, Lapis and Peridot "Sapphire!" Steven greets the blue gem with joy and surprise, meanwhile both Pearl and Sapphire overcame, particularly due to the fright caused by the trio.

"Peridot, Lapis! What is Steven doing out here?" Pearl worried question, to which the other two gems tried to explain themselves to the white gem. For its part, the hybrid was with Sapphire, which is silent.

"Oh, well ... it's nothing important. Simply Pearl and I find a corrupt gem" Sapphire exclaims quickly, covering the Biggs Jasper gem with a bubble and sending it to the temple "Can we go now?" The blue gem exclaims, she tries to escape the situation, meanwhile Pearl only gives a sigh, taking the hybrid by the hand with Lapis and Peridot to the side. Sapphire in turn followed them from behind.

******

In the morning Amethyst wakes up because of Sapphire, who also had Pearl next to her "I wanted ... to apologize to you, my behavior was very inappropriate" The blue gem apologizes polite, her companions remained silent "I understand if you don't want to forgive me, I will accept it "Sapphire sentence, she is solemn, only to receive a hug first by Amethyst and then by Pearl.

The Crystal Gems' trio stays there for a few moments, when Steven is awake again, he rushes over them "Why are we hugging each other?" The hybrid exclaims animatedly, the purple gem ruffles his hair happily.

"Nothing important Steven" Pearl and Sapphire say kindly "Hey, Sapphire What do you think about spending time with Steven? You haven't spent time together in a long time" Pearl exclaims to the blue gem, which in turn nods after moments when she thinks her answer. Soon Sapphire and Steven are talking outside, with the hybrid making a wreath of flowers for the blue gem.

The last one to wake up was Spinel, the pink gem waking up quickly realizes that something was missing, so she checks from top to bottom with concern "Where is Steven ?!" Spinel asks, she extends her head down, scaring Amethyst a little, she was swallowing a huge sandwich so even with her change of shape, she almost chokes.

"It's ... outside" The purple gem responds while coughing, Spinel does not take long to exit through the barn door at high speed, finding out the duo formed by Steven and Sapphire.

"Steven!" The pink gem exclaims, she jumps over the hybrid that almost falls to the ground, Spinel clings to Steven in a hug.

"Hello Spinel, good morning" The hybrid greets happily. For her part, Sapphire only greets the pink gem with her hand, the blue gem did not have much to tell the pink gem.

"Steven, let's play," Spinel says lively, but then Steven looks at Sapphire curiously, the blue gem denies.

"No, right now I can't. Sapphire and I are spending time together" The hybrid responds simply, a grimace instantly forms on the face of the pink gem, which looks sadly at the duo.

"I'm sorry Spinel, but ... I don't want to spend time with many people today" The blue gem rushes to apologize, Spinel on the other hand forms a crooked smile while she had a tick in her eye, the pink gem quickly left thence. She looked like a snake, to Steven's strangeness, but the hybrid quickly spoke happily again to Sapphire, who in turn tried to rejoice in spending time with the hybrid.

For her part now Spinel sees the hybrid from the barn, the pink gem spider like an animal the window frame with a grimace of sadness "Steven ..." Spinel laments, at that moment the shape of the pink gem seemed to melt, she throws herself on the floor in sadness.

"Hey Spinel. Do you want us to go to the amusement park? Peridot and I are going to take advantage of the fact that it is closed, the fear that humans have at the end of the world is tremendous, they temporarily closed the park" Amethyst exclaims, she goes up to the second floor of the barn "Wow friend. What happened to you?" The purple gem asks surprised to see the state in which Spinel was, the pink gem is recomposed, she faces the other gem.

"Amethyst. What did I do wrong? Steven doesn't want to play with me" Spinel complains sadly as she hugged a confused Amethyst, the purple gem did not do much while the pink gem rolled up and lamented around her.

"You didn't do anything, it's just that Steven and Sapphire are going to spend a day together. Sapphire feels emotionally bad" Amethyst sentences simply as he goes down, even Spinel on her "Ready Peridot. Lapis are you coming too?" The purple gem exclaims calmly, in front of her was Lapis, who nods simply.

"Let's go to that one ... Amusement park?" Peridot exclaims with curiosity and emotion, to her question Amethyst nods as the group of four gems goes out, Pearl said goodbye to them while she continued working on the machine.

"Can we take Steven? I want Steven ..." Spinel laments, on top of the purple gem.

"No, Steven is busy Spinel" Amethyst exclaims simply as they headed to Beach City.

******

The purple gem was lively as she **_"fixed"_** the fuse box at the Beach City amusement park, activating the attractions, Peridot and Lapis watch some of the games "Why don't you go with them? I'm sure if you found out how the games Fair would work you would entertain. Well they are really fixed, but you understand me "Amethyst mentions to the pink gem that stuck to her like a barnacle.

"I want to play with Steven" Spinel sentences sadly, she finally takes off Amethyst, only to lie on the ground without moving, the purple gem circled her eyes and returned to work with the fuses, in theory it would be better if Peridot will work on the electrical system, but Amethyst had its tricks.

"Yes I know, but try to enjoy this a little" The purple gem quiet sentence, finally after a few minutes, activating the entire amusement park "I still have the magic" Amethyst exclaims with a smile of satisfaction, then walking towards Lapis and Peridot , they played with some hoops and bottles. Spinel crawls toward the other members of the group, muttering with teary eyes.

"So how do I play this?" The blue gem asks curiously Amethyst, holding a bottle instead of a hoop.

"You have to make the hoop stay in the neck of the bottle, if you do you can take a prize" Amethyst explains simply, to which Lapis looks indifferently at the game, she leaves the bottle. The purple gem then observes how Lapis and Peridot throw some hoops towards the bottles, trying to get it right, but they fail in every attempt.

Spinel for her part, still stuck to the ground, she receives the small blow in the face of a hoop that bounced "Are you going to play Spinel?" Peridot asks to the pink gem with curiosity, pointing to the ring she has on her face. The pink gem on the other hand takes the hoop and throws it without looking up. To the surprise of the other gems, the hoop bounces with the ceiling, from the ceiling goes to one of the bottles, the hoop is perfectly placed on the neck of a bottle "... That was great Spinel!" The green gem exclaims in amazement.

"Do you want a prize, Spinel? Or do you just want to play more?" The purple gem offers Spinel.

"Can I have Steven?" The pink gem asks sadly, to which Amethyst rolls her eyes again with some discomfort.

"What obsession do you have with Steven? Are you in love or something?" The purple gem asks her partner, who to her surprise nods, she is still stuck to the ground "What?! ... I wonder what the Universe have, first Rose, then Pearl and now you" Amethyst sentence with exaltation.

"Hey, are you going to play or not?" Peridot asks without paying much interest to what the other two gems were talking about, Amethyst just gives a little caress in the head to the pink gem.

"We'll talk later." The purple gem exclaims as she gets up to play, Spinel just growls annoyed.


	34. 34-Roller coaster of emotions

The purple gem extends its arms to remove three stuffed animals, an alien for Peridot who after a hundred attempts managed to put a hoop in the bottle, a walrus for Lapis who at least tried and a teddy bear for Spinel, who was the first to hit a bottle with a hoop, without looking. On the other hand Amethyst takes for herself a kind of hedgehog stuffed animal "What do you want to go now?" The purple gem asks excitedly.

"What options are there?" Lapis exclaims indifferently, she is accompanied in chorus by an excited Peridot, on the other hand Spinel gave no answer, she simply has the teddy bear between her fingers, Amethyst for her part quickly listed places like the arcade of Beach City, the roller coster, rotating cups, and the great variety of other games.

"To the roller coaster!" Peridot responds running, ignoring Lapis, Spinel and Amethyst, the first two did not have much to say, but the point was that the purple gem did not move, and the green gem backed away to talk to her "Where is the roller coaster? How is it?" Peridot asks Amethyst.

"Come on. Ready, pretty?" The purple gem sentences calmly, she walks towards the roller coaster.

"My name is Lapis" The blue gem adds without capturing what Amethyst meant, so the purple gem spent time explaining some things to Lapis. Peridot didn't pay much attention to it, but she crawled Spinel to the roller coaster before the rest. As the green gem accompanies her, the pink gem began to touch the seats by removing screws out of boredom.

"What are you doing Spinel?" Peridot asks curiously to her companion, who barely answered, she removes screws while hugging the bear they just gave her.

"I miss Steven, so I take out these screws," Spinel says simply, the green gem sits next to her.

"Oh come on. Don't you have fun here? Who needs Steven to have fun? Amethyst took the opportunity to take us here so we could all have fun with these primitive human games," Peridot exclaims excitedly.

"Who needs Steven to have fun? ... I" The pink gem responds with obviousness, she forms a sad face after being upset by the question. On the other hand Peridot only remained silent for a few moments.

"Spinel, are we friends?" The green gem questions her partner, who for her part looks at Peridot without answering, Spinel had asked Peridot the same question a while ago, the answer of the green gem had been no "We are Spinel" Peridot exclaims giving a pat on the back of the pink gem "So take that long face off" The green gem exclaims, she tries to form a smile on Spinel's face.

"Are you serious?" The pink gem question sorry, to which Peridot soon nodded with a small smile. A side smile formed on Spinel's face, but suddenly the gem duo was dragged by an excited Amethyst along with Lapis, the purple gem and the blue gem sit in the front wagon, while Amethyst releases the others two gems in the second car.

"Ready?! Let's go!" Amethyst exclaims animatedly, she stretches her hands towards the roller coaster lever and activates it, even though Spinel and Peridot had not put on the brackets, in fact all the brackets of the seats wobbled.

"Spinel ... Did you put the screws back?" Peridot asks curiously.

"... In my defense, I didn't have time" Spinel rushes to answer while the row of wagons goes up the roller coaster tracks, the green gem was silent for a few moments, before she starts screaming trying to inform Amethyst in front of her, but then the wagons go down, freeing themselves completely due to the _"sabotage"_ that the pink gem had done.

The wagons are shot in the vertiginous curve that was under the first descent, on the one hand the car of Amethyst and Lapis flies against the entrance of the amusement park, while on the other hand the car of Spinel and Peridot takes enough inertia to leave shot towards the beach. Spinel soon joined her hands and stretched them, forming a kind of parachute, while stretching her feet she grabs Peritod to descend to the beach.

"...Yes!" Peridot exclaims cheerfully, she recovers from fright, but in doing so and raising her arms, the wagon returns by a strong magnetic attraction, crashing the two gems against some rocks "That was new" The green gem exclaims, she is sore and leaves from among the remains of the wagon and the rocks.

"It broke" Spinel mentions as she also leaves the rubble, the pink gem played with the teddy bear, whose arm now seemed torn. Spinel's eyes twisted nervously as she noticed that little bear, which Peridot would not have understood if she had noticed the pink gem. Peridot was more grounded that she was moving her hands and how metals move at this.

"Girls! Are you alright?" Amethyst runs in a hurry, she asks worried about the safety of the duo, an excited Peridot then presents his new power, which allowed him to move the metal, while on the other hand Spinel tries to hold that teddy bear together for the moment "Very well, then we are going to play some more games and we become, it is getting late "Amethyst mentions quickly as she returns to the amusement park.

*****

Spinel and Amethyst sit on an amusement park bench while Lapis and Peridot play in one of the arcade games, the purple gem had called the pink gem to speak "So ... Since when did you fall in love with Steven? How do you know you fell in love in fact? " The purple gem questions, to which huge drops of sweat accompany Spinel's face with a visible blush that contrasted with Spinel's pink skin.

"I think it would be from the experience with The Cluster, but ... I wouldn't know how to explain it. I love Steven so much, I want to spend time with him, he makes me feel special, I feel like my face burns, I want to hug him and he won't let me. I get nervous, I feel bad if it's not there. I suffocate. He explained to me what love is and I think it's what I feel, we play together, we dance, we sing, we hug, sometimes we hold our hands. It is what I more desire in this world since Pink is not "The pink gem exclaims hurriedly, the blush does not disappear from her face and her voice becomes drowned or tearful, but it is being too cloying.

Amethyst is surprised "... Wow, I don't know what to tell you. Never deal with this. Do you know if Steven loves you or not?" The purple gem asks curiously, that is when she watches waterfalls of tears go down Spinel's eyes with a slightly trembling lip.

"No" The pink gem lowers her head and clings to Amethyst's legs like a small child, the purple gem is a bit missed, she caresses her partner's hair, which continues to cry and even loosen mucus from her nose " How ... how could I know? " Spinel questions with curiosity.

"... Ask him. As simple as that" Amethyst sentences simply "It's the easiest thing in the world, but let's go ask Pearl" The purple gem suggests with a small smile to the pink gem, which was still sobbing stuck to she.

"What if he doesn't love me?" Spinel asks Amethyst, whose only response was a shoulder lift, the face of the purple gem sinks further. After a few minutes, when nightfall begins, where Amethyst had mostly patted Spinel, the purple gem then picks up Peridot and Lapis, to head towards the barn once more.

Outside was Pearl waiting next to Sapphire "Are you alright, Spinel?" The blue gem asks with curiosity, to which Spinel looked at her and tilted her head a little. Pearl on the other hand looked at the pink gem with curiosity as the quartet of gems that had passed into the amusement park entered.

Spinel extends to the second floor, where Steven is sitting watching a chapter of Camp Pining Hearts "... Hey" The pink gem greets, she sits next to him, suddenly the hybrid was startled a little by the presence of Spinel, he makes a small nervous smile.

"Hi Spinel! How did it go with Amethyst and the others?" Steven exclaims with joy, although the hybrid is a bit nervous yet. The pink gem, on the other hand, pulls out the teddy bear she had from behind her, putting it in front of Steven, who looks at him with some confusion "Did you get a teddy bear in the games?"

"Yes ... but it broke due to an accident. I was thinking of giving you this, I remembered that you told me about Sir Bearington, and I thought you should have lost it because of Malachite so ... I wanted to give you the bear" Spinel exclaims blushing, her hand gives some tremors as she extends her gift to the hybrid, which in turn grabs it.

"... Thank you very much Spinel" Steven thanks seeing the bear, even with its flaws, a sweet smile forms on his face with a blush as he looked at Spinel, who seemed about to melt. The pink gem was dumbfounded.

"... Excuse me, but I will climb through the window" Spinel sentences, she opens the barn window and climbs to the ceiling, to Steven's surprise, the hybrid could hear how the gem was trying to contain a nervous laugh, but it was too late .

The hybrid takes a few steps towards the window, and he concentrates with a huge smile on his face, he goes out levitating towards the pink gem, she is lying on the roof, when Spinel watches Steven approach, she hides her face in her hands "The stars are very pretty, don't you think?" The hybrid asks looking at the sky, meanwhile the pink gem opened her fingers to observe, after a few moments she nods without giving a word.

While that was happening, Steven's mind was also elsewhere:

**[A few hours ago]**

Steven spends some time finishing the flower crown for Sapphire, but while he was doing it the blue gem spoke to him "Steven. Why don't you tell me that I have been lost lately? I'm sure you have lived a lot, about The Cluster for example "Sapphire exclaims curiously, to which the blue gem listened carefully.

"And now Spinel looked ... something weird. I think she is very sad" The hybrid mentions with curiosity and some confusion, he remembers that the pink gem that had recently left with Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis. Given the last thing Steven said, Sapphire thinks carefully, in a perfect comfortable silence for both.

"I think Spinel loves you. Like Pearl and Greg loved Rose," Sapphire points out simply, while on the other hand Steven almost chokes red, with his heart in his hand.

"What?!" The hybrid question stunned.

"I think she loves you, like Pearl and Greg loved Rose, like Ruby and I love each other, like Pearl and Greg love each other, like Lars and Sadie will love each other, like Amethyst loves food, like Rose loved Earth, and a long etc."The blue gem explains calmly, while Steven's blush burns his face.

"Are you seeing it in your future vision ?!" The hybrid exclaims surprised while Sapphire turns a little to see Steven and hold his shoulders, giving him a little shake so he will calm down.

"... A little. But mostly it is that. I'm not blind Steven! I won't have much insight into the depth, and my bangs may cover my only eye, but I'm still not blind" Sapphire declares seriously and a deep maternal affection for the hybrid, which grieves a little for the words of the gem "It shows a lot that Spinel wants your affection and attention. She acts weird, but at least she doesn't act as dumb as you did when you tried to introduce yourself to Connie... You gave cringe with your bike "

"Sapphire!" The hybrid is quick to defend himself, he was very sorry.

"I'm honest Steven, neither Rose or Greg was so embarrassed when they met, neither Ruby or I, or Amethyst when a human presented to her a sticky stick with burned meat on one end" Sapphire exclaims as she smiles, embarrassing Steven, who tried to hide his face between the ground and his hands.

"I understood, I acted like a fool on that occasion" Steven sentences with frustration, meanwhile the blue gem caressed him for his fluffy hair, as an owner would give them to a dog.

"Very silly. Do you feel anything for Connie?" Sapphire asks curious.

"Well ... originally she was the only girl of my age I had met, but ... we didn't spend so much time together anymore, and I don't know if we could go out as more than friends" Steven exclaims a little dismayed, but the gem blue meanwhile just nod.

"And what about Spinel?" Sapphire asks the hybrid one more time.

There is no answer this time, but then Steven's gem shines and the hybrid's body burns, a nervous smile invades his face. "I thought so." The blue gem points with a small laugh. "Don't be ashamed and invite her on a date, cutie pie. "Sapphire exclaims with emotion, she embarrasses the hybrid even more.

"I-Invite her on a date?" Steven exclaims surprised, to which the blue gem does not take in assent "... Will she accept?" The hybrid asks embarrassed.

"Steven ... are you blind?" Sapphire sentences simply.

**[Present]**

The duo is now lying talking about the stars, particularly Spinel is excited to have seen a shooting star, as defined by Steven, although the pink gem did not think it was a star itself, they smiled and laughed a little nervous. Finally the pink gem is about to ask a question, but then the hybrid is ahead of her "Would you like to have a date with me?" Steven asks nervously, at that moment Spinel is stunned, static, until her head still surprised gives a 360 degree turn, as an owl would.

Spinel nods then and leans a little on the roof, she falls to the floor just to show a worried Steven a thumb up.


	35. 35-Colorless asteroids

**[In the space]**

Jasper and Ruby were traveling on a ship to Jupiter to meet Yellow Diamond, the quartz soldier was sitting watching the ship, somehow the red gem managed to keep his eyes fixed on navigating the ship while he was excited to have Jasper there after fix the configuration, she did not want to see the angry orange gem if it was the size of a Ruby "We will arrive in a few moments" The red gem sentence.

"Okay" Jasper responds without giving much importance to Ruby, who had to restrain himself at the slightest word that the orange gem addressed to her, his will is tested.

"Aaaaaand ... How was the mission to Earth?" Ruby asks curiously, however, her shoulders instantly tensed when she receives a serious look from Jasper, that didn't indicate anything good when the orange gem approached, even causing Ruby to sweat steam.

"It was a failure" The orange gem sentences simply, but her partner does not react in the same way, she almost drops her jaw.

"Than?!" Ruby stunned question, she turns her seat abruptly, the gem did not realize that her chair could destabilize the ship if it came to touch the control panel for some tiny error "How could you fail?! You among all the gems! " The red gem to its own personal idol.

"... It's complicated" The orange gem sentence without much emotion, at any moment Jasper could have crushed that Ruby who yelled at her, but the orange gem had nothing to prove, it was obvious that she could destroy that gem so below her level, she had broken Rubies before and she could do it again.

"Complicated ?! What can be in a ball of dirt and water that gets in your way ?!" Ruby exclaims, she's hysterical.

"Hey, calm down" Jasper sentenced seriously, but the reddish gem was even redder than usual, red with anger, she turns around kicking her chair, whose motion to fall hits the control panel, the ship deviates. Between Mars and Jupiter there is an asteroid belt, usually a ship of gems would not collide with any of these, the asteroids are so separated by a kilometer distance that it would be almost impossible to collide with the asteroids.

But the diversion of the ship causes them to fully impact one of the asteroids, Jasper had time to go out with Ruby and adhere to the meteorite due to the adaptive properties of the gems, however when she tries to save the ship, a considerable part of it had already been damaged against the meteorite "... You don't have spare parts or something like that, right?" Jasper asks Ruby.

"No!" The red gem grumbles with annoyance, making a kind of tantrum directed towards the orange gem, which for its part did not give much importance. Jasper takes a couple of steps, she looks more closely at the ship and the crash zone, they needed some basic machinery to make it work again. The orange gem then walked through the meteorite "What are you going to do ?! Walk to Jupiter ?!" Ruby questions with surprise when she sees Jasper leave, the orange gem stomped, checking something.

"If I could I would do it" Jasper sentences indifferently "Hey, I think the meteorite is empty" The orange gem claims with simplicity, a curious look of the red gem is directed towards her, then Ruby sees how Jasper takes invokes her helmet. A part of the Ruby wants to scream of emotion. For its part, the orange gem only used its helmet to pierce the meteorite layer, falling into the hollow interior, Ruby was not slow to throw after her.

There is no light there, but the orange and red gems soon generated it from their gems, they observe that all that meteorite had holes through its walls, similar to a precarious Kindergarten, Jasper turned quickly, because from the corner of her eye she note how a figure tried to hide quickly "Where are you going?" Jasper asks quickly, she catches a gem, which was not Ruby, but looked like two gems stuck together, although not by an artificial fusion.

Two Rutile that share a pair of legs and part of an abdomen "Ah!" The Rutile twins scream surprised and scared, Ruby is not slow to repeat the scream due to surprise.

"Get the rest out! I know there are more of you around here" Jasper orders authoritarian, silence forms as Rutile tries to break free, useless if you compare their strength to that of the quartz soldier, but it was worth trying for them. Soon Jasper soon heard how a giant gem crawled like a caterpillar towards her.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaase, dooooooon't huuuuurt uuuuus ...." Fluorite implores, she is a gigantic gem of mainly blue, although she has another variety of colors. A disgusted face does not take long to form on the face of the orange gem, just the strange fusions seemed to chase her wherever she went.

"Holy Diamonds!" Ruby screams exalted and surprised, she stands behind Jasper, stuck to the leg of the orange gem. But in doing so, she also finds another small orange gem, Padparadscha.

"I sense that two gems are going to fall from the ceiling and we're going to be in trouble" Padparadscha _soon predicts_ , confusing the Ruby that she had next to her, Jasper had four gems on fronts (three if you didn't count the Rutile as two ), but the orange gem knew there was another one, because she hears her sudden hysteria attack, hidden between the asteroid holes.

"..." Jasper inspects the holes, imperfect and poorly placed, the imperfection in all its splendor, she does it even with the Rutile in hand, they complain about the pressure that the quartz applied, if they were human, Jasper would leave a almost indelible mark "... Here you are" Jasper sentence finally, she pulls out another gem with her free arm, hidden between two holes due to a false wall, breaking part of the wall and dirtying the last of the gems with dust, Rhodonite.

Jasper goes to place the last of the gems with the rest of the group, she inspects them "What are you doing here?" Ruby asked curiously the different gems present, Fluorite was about to answer but the orange gem stopped her.

"Please, someone else. I can't stand your voice" Jasper sentence, to which the gigantic fusion is silenced.

"Jasper is going to ask Fluorite to shut up" Padparadscha exclaims surprised, she receives bad looks from the majority of gems present there. At the question of the orange gem, the Rutile twins try to answer by raising their hands, Jasper gives them the word. 

"We ... eghhh. We were created here." One of the twins says, the other however rushes to add. "For the rebellion on Earth, Pink Diamond needed more soldiers but Earth didn't have enough Kindergarten, so, I try conduct an experiment on some meteorites "The reddish gem explains, surprising Jasper and Ruby for that statement.

"Jasper ... What should we do with them?" Ruby asks the orange gem with curiosity, she looks at the other gems in front of her.

"Is there an injector or some technology around here?" Jasper seriously questions, Fluorite nods and moves to one of the walls, raising his head Jasper can see some injectors and even a small machine room that verified that little Kindergarten. Fluorite with difficulty could get both "Can you work with that?" The orange gem asks Ruby.

"... Perhaps" The red gem sentence, going to review what Fluorite brought, she for her part also tries to help Ruby.

"Wait. What are you going to do with us ?!" Rhodonite asks Jasper, the fusion is scared, the panic attack consumed the fusion of a Ruby and a Pearl, Jasper also disliked that fusion that had a certain resemblance to Garnet, although perhaps it was already simple paranoia of the orange gem.

"You come with us" Jasper sentence after enduring only for a few moments in silence, all the gems except Jasper were surprised, while the strangest gems were surprised and terrified by what the orange gem said, Ruby was curious. But all that changed when Jasper of a single movement destroyed the physical form of Padparadscha.

_She didn't see it coming._

The twins Rutile and Rhodonite try to run, but the orange gem had already caught them without much effort "Do not try anything" Jasper exclaims, she went to Fluorite, who shrugged next to Ruby and technology, seeing between the orange fingers of the soldier the gems of her friends. The gigantic fusion and the red gem managed to dismantle the technology and introduce it into the Ruby ship.

The orange gem did not have to wait long to attack and destroy the physical form of Fluorite, six fused gems, a barbarity so great that it hadn't even happened on Earth. Jasper then helped to get the ship out of there, after putting all the gems in orange bubbles. There was a terrible silence before the ship stabilized to take off, terrible only for Ruby rather, since Jasper cared little "... Why do we take them?" The red gem asks her partner.

"They are defective, so we will take them to Jupiter. Yellow Diamond should know what to do with them, the appropriate punishment. You know, forced fusion, break them, whatever" The orange gem sentences with indifference "Do you want to hear why the fault mission on Earth? " Jasper questions after a few moments, suddenly she has Ruby in her skirts, like a little girl who looked at her with her only eye with a starry pupil.

"Yes!" The red gem gets excited.

*****

After Jasper will tell the story, Ruby once again praised her unparalleled, although she also spent cursing the Crystal Gems during her trip to Jupiter, everything was quiet until suddenly a communication from Jupiter interrupts the trip, showing a Pearl of color yellow "The presence of this ship on the planet Homeworld is requested immediately to meet with Yellow Diamond" Communication as fast as it appears is cut off.

"How strange. Why would Yellow Diamond be at Homeworld?" Rubí wonders as she changes course towards the white-ringed planet, split in two but united by a gigantic mass of buildings and gem technology, surpassing the millions of people on Earth in population.

Jasper had no response to that message, but she is surprised, when on landing she watches the Yellow Diamond palanquin appear in front of her, Ruby could only marvel at that majestic vision of the glory of one of the empresses of the gems " Before you, the radiant Yellow Diamond "Yellow Pearl presents when the palanquin opens, showing the Diamond, with its gaze fixed on the duo of gems.

"Don't we send more Rubies?" Yellow Diamond asks Jasper curiously, that's when Ruby looks in all directions, she tries to find her team.

"Only this one came" The orange gem sentences simply, if Jasper said it, the red gem understood that it must be true, so she sighs happily thinking that her team should be somewhere else. On the other hand Yellow Diamond only turns her eyes without giving much importance, she unfolds a small staircase of her palanquin, inviting the duo to pass.

"... I am very surprised, you could almost say that I am jealous, Jasper facet" Yellow Diamond speaks with some discomfort, she extends her speech a little too much to the annoyance of the orange gem, Jasper swallows enough unnecessary words. They were words that didn't matter to her, but finally _**her**_ Diamond reached the point "White Diamond asks for your presence" Yellow Diamond finally ends, to the sudden dismay of the two gems.

"... Does White Diamond ask for my presence?" Jasper questions stunned "She has not left in eons, my Diamond" The orange gem assures.

"I know!" Yellow Diamond responded quickly, she is exalted, the duo almost feels like the palanquin was broken by the shudder of her Diamond "How much have I achieved? My engineers are simply the best in the empire, I have the best soldiers, the best ships, the better production of gems, and White has not spoken to me in millennia since ... "The powerful gem laments herself.

The orange gem knows what _her **new**_ Diamond was referring to, but she does not comment, in fact Jasper is silent to Ruby before she will ask something, it was not the time "But this is not the time to talk about me. What you bring there? " The Diamond asks, she points out the orange bubbles that Jasper brought.

"They are faulty gems that we found along the way. My Diamond, this is really scary," Jasper clarifies seriously, attracting Yellow Diamond's attention for her comments, but then they had arrived more quickly than expected at the Homeworld palace, before all Diamonds they lived there, but now it was almost exclusively White's residence.

A White Pearl with a damaged eye appeared, in a rigid posture, this gem should guide Jasper and Ruby with the first of the Diamonds. That huge and empty palace is cold, Jasper can not even compare the feeling that place gave the effect that had Blue Diamond near the gems.

But any feeling seems to be eliminated when she sees her, White Diamond in all its splendor, sitting on her throne with a cape that reminded of the cosmos itself, she is alone with a still smile "Welcome" The Diamond greets with a distant voice and without apparent emotion more than a little joy.

Jasper and Ruby do not take long to give a cordial greeting, they expect the Diamond to tell them something “What do you have in your hands, little Jasper?” White Diamond exclaims curiously, surprising the orange gem, which suddenly had the Diamond inclined towards her, watching the orange bubbles.

"... They are strange gems my Diamond. Defective" Jasper exclaims, she with concentration destroys all the bubbles, releasing the gems there, but in such a way that the light forms of more than six gems, and that of a Ruby and a Pearl, fuse. There were again dismayed twins Rutile, Padparadscha, Fluorite and Rhodonite.

"Oh, look we have here" White Diamond exclaims with surprise and her distant voice, the faulty gems are fixed on her. The defective ones are paralyzed.

"OH NO!" Rhodonite screams, she is afraid, she tries to run but suddenly she is between the fingers of the Diamond, like the rest of her companions, she trembled as White's eyes watched her, a maternal smile formed on the face of the Diamond .

"My little girls, so cute and adorable. What mistakes should I have made for you to be born like that? But don't worry, mom is here" White Diamond sentences, suddenly all the gems between her hands lose color and separate, destroying the physical form of the defective gems once again "Do you two want to see something too, my daughters?" The Diamond asked the two gems that were left there, this time the gems in White's hands regained their color and rebuilt their physical form, but instead of the same as before, these gems were in their most basic form, more as dolls "Pink, Yellow and Blue tried to imitate this using rejuvenators, but they could never get over my original version, without defects" White Diamond exclaims proud of herself, leaving the gems next to her White Pearl "Go to assign them a job Pearl "The Diamond orders.

"That was ... impressive, my Diamond" The orange gem assures, to which White smiles as she had recently done.

"Thank you very much, my little girl." The Diamond exclaims. "Now tell me, before you tell me about the mission on the Earth ... What would you tell me, if I told you that Pink Diamond never died?" White Diamond sentences with curiosity, Jasper is in a bad mood, she boils and expels electricity through her body without being able to respond properly, she didn't want to insult a Diamond. "I thought so. Let me explain a little more, it's so obvious that even a Zircon might realize, but Blue and Yellow would never admit it. Do you know how Pink Diamond was **_"broken"_**? "

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes!" Ruby jumps excitedly, Jasper wanted to shut her up one more time, and she was about to do it, if not because the white gem stopped them.

"My little girls, it is not necessary to fight. My little Ruby, you think you have seen Pink being broken, but no, there are too many inconsistencies there. Where was her Pearl? Her quartz escort? All her court? How Is it possible that Rose Quartz will simply walk to a Diamond, unsheathe her sword and break a gem without anyone doing anything to stop her? It was all a fake, a trick made by Pink, I let her play her stupid game, but she can't escape from me, she is my daughter, she is part of everything I was, I am and I will be "White Diamond exclaims seriously, almost annoyance.

"... How could that be possible? Why would she do that ?!" Jasper screams furiously at the Diamond, for a few moments there are no answers, the orange gem feels its end is approaching, but nothing happens, just a compassionate look from the Diamond towards her.

"You are such a perfect quartz, but pitifully you never met Pink,t you should worship her even now. You are perfectly made for that." White laments, she passes one of the gigantic fingertips through Jasper's hair. "Pink I was very rebellious, and when I say rebel I literally say it "The Diamond laughs at her own words, her laughter pierces the air and emptied the entire palace, echoing.

"..." Jasper is silent "What do you mean?"

"Witnesses say that Rose Quartz healed gems with her tears, that she invoked sentinels through the plants, that she could control her descent, that she invoked a shield and a bubble, unbeatable in combat, charismatic and that the gems seemed to follow her naturally as they would follow to a Diamond ... Don't you realize? Or don't you want to believe Rose is Pink Diamond? " White Diamond exclaims dramatically, almost as if it were his play.

The orange gem in front of her simply wanted to disappear "Stop lying" Jasper orders simply, the gem cannot show emotions at that moment, but she is about to explode with rage, deep down Jasper wanted to cry.

"Oh, I would never lie to you my little girl, a mother should not lie to her daughters. Unfortunately Pink was not a good mother for all her gems, as emotional as she was, her outbursts, her whims, all inherited from me at the end, but unlike me, Pink couldn't control herself, look what she did to the sweet Pearl "White points to her Pearl, standing there, smiling.

"... Rose Quartz ... is ... Pink Diamond ... Impossible, Rose Quartz is still on ... Earth" Jasper spits incredulously, she has a continuous, she didn't stutter, but the disgust of saying those words, this attacked her when she gave a few words little by little, Ruby on her part was fallen on the ground, the red gem already had tears falling from her only eye.

"Yes, I could always feel the spectrum of Pink, she was still alive ... but that feeling stopped a few seconds ago ... seconds for me of course, since she was on Earth, those would be about 14 years ago and a little more. However you say she is still on Earth. How is that possible? " White Diamond asks curiously, the orange gem is quick to answer.

"She took a new form, it's disgusting" Jasper exclaims furiously, to which the tip of a Diamond nail touches her forehead "My Diamond ... What are you doing?" The orange gem questions curious.

There are a few moments of silence "... I see, how interesting, Pink does not stop surprising me" White sentence, she then takes Ruby and Jasper to sit back on her throne, the Diamond places both gems in her lap "I read the images of this new _Rose Quartz_ that showed your mind. Curious. But I want to hear it from your mouth my little Jasper, it's much simpler. Tell me about your adventures on Earth" White orders with a small smile, Jasper can only Looking from below, White Diamond reminded her of the Sun and as she looked from Earth, it was difficult to look at her without being blind because of her light.

******

Yellow Diamond walks through the Homeworld palace, the Diamond had been outside waiting and waiting for her two gems to return, it was simply amazing that White preferred to speak first with a Jasper, however perfect it was. And a Ruby! Before her, but finally her sister had called her to the throne room.

"White?" Yellow greets, she contains her emotion under a facade of seriousness, there then observes her companion, sitting on the throne with Jasper and Ruby in her arms, the other Diamond approaches White when she gestured for him to approach.

"This Jasper already told me about his mission on Earth, but now I want you to inform us of The Cluster, and I wanted you to be here" White exclaims with a small smile, suddenly Yellow could not feel more flattered, but she had to contradict the other Diamond.

"I'm sorry White, but she's a quartz, she shouldn't watch The Cluster, we still don't have news of Peridot, The Cluster shouldn't have been activated yet" Yellow Diamond exclaims confidently, she tries to prove herself to her sister, but Jasper lifts her hand and White's gaze is directed towards her.

"Actually, my Diamond. The Cluster is active, I was among the humans in _Korea_ and in their little ... cubes ... that show images, The Cluster appeared. Be active, but it's not nearly half of powerful than he should, he has been devouring the surface layer of a continent "Jasper explains, White holds a small laugh while Yellow was ashamed.

"... I think that's fine, Yellow, stay a little longer, we're not done yet. I'll summon Blue in a short time, but I'd like to tell you something" White Diamond exclaims calmly, attracting the attention of all the gems present less the White Pearl, who was going to summon Blue Diamond "I will travel to Earth in a short time"


	36. 36-What am I supposed to do on a date?

When Spinel had fallen from the roof, some worried gems go out through the barn doors to verify that it was, finding that it was only a pink gem in love "Pearl, I'm going with dad, I'll be back tomorrow!" Steven exclaims as he floats blushing towards Beach City, with a worried Pearl watching him from below.

"Steven! Why do you float?! Come back here right away!" The white gem sentence, she chases the hybrid, moving away from the rest of the gems missed by that vision of Steven floating as she walked away.

"I taught him to do that in one afternoon" Sapphire exclaims proudly, attracting the attention of the rest of the group, Spinel was recovering from her crush thanks to the sudden remoteness of the hybrid, who knows how nervous she would be if she had to share the roof with the hybrid before the date. 

"What happened Spinel?" Peridot asks curiously, she helps the pink gem to get up, who turns her head to fix her position, but when she looks at the green gem to deliver an answer, Spinel stutters as she bites her tongue nervously "... What? " Peridot exclaims in dismay.

"... I'm going to have a date with Steven" Spinel sentence after slapping her face, although she rubs her cheek, the nervous smile on the face of the pink gem is evident, the reaction of the group still present is varied, for example with Peridot and Sapphire forming an excited smile.

"What?!" Amethyst exclaims pleasantly surprised, grabbing Spinel by the shoulders and shaking the excited pink gem, whose blush only becomes more evident.

"What is a date?" Lapis asks curiously, to which Spinel stretches, she surrounds all the gems present in a kind of hug, the pink gem looks at them with curiosity.

"It's like a kind of ... meeting, that people who want to spend time together do. But more importantly ... What is supposed to be done on a date ?!" Spinel exclaims, suddenly worried, she approaches her face to Peridot and Sapphire, hoping that those two gems knew what to do.

"Did you agree to go on a date with Steven without knowing what is done on a date?" The purple gem questions with surprise, to which both Spinel and Sapphire nod, now the gems knew that the answer was a resounding if "Listen Spinel, then let us help you. It's Steven's first date too" Amethyst rushes trying to calm to the pink gem, which was inflating like a balloon with emotion.

"I can help you, in Camp Pining Hearts season 4 chapter 11 there is an appointment between two members of the yellow team" Peridot says excitedly hugging Spinel, who does not take long to reciprocate, pressing hard on the green gem, which corresponds with a weak smile .

"I still don't quite understand what a date is. Doesn't Spinel meet with Steven all the time? They spend a lot of time together" Lapis wonders as Sapphire approached to explain the issue to the other blue gem, for his part Peridot and Amethyst put Spinel in the barn, sitting on a haystack with Peridot and Amethyst in front of her sitting in a box.

"So ... What do you do on a date?" Spinel curiously questions the two gems in front of them.

"It depends, if any of you plan something you can go to the movies, you can go to eat, dance, walk around Beach City. Whatever!" Amethyst exclaims with a smile towards the pink gem, which for its part has its eyes spinning thinking about the possibilities of that date, on the other hand Spinel sweated a lot.

"What if something goes wrong?" The pink gem asks worried.

"Do not worry! Nothing can go wrong if you have the great Peridot ... and Amethyst, giving you advice" The green gem proudly sentences supporting Spinel, who nods with a small smile not totally convinced by the words of her friend Peridot, but it seemed that Amethyst was also convinced that everything would work out.

Then the two gems start talking to Spinel, particularly Peridot starts showing some romantic series and movies to the pink gem. It would take Spinel a few hours to fully understand what they explained to her, the humans were complex and had a variety of primitive rituals to pair with, although Peridot would consider it primitive, there was a certain charm in that dating.

******

Steven for his part falls on his father's van, hitting the ceiling while calling his father "Steven? What are you doing here so late?" Greg asks surprised and sleepy to meet his son, who entered a little embarrassed to the vehicle to talk.

"... I'm going to have a date and I need help" Steven says very nervous, there is a momentary silence between father and son, but then Greg smiles and pats his son on the shoulder.

"Great! I'm very proud of you, not many have the courage to ask someone out to come out. You invited Spinel, didn't you?" Greg exclaims with joy as his son blushes.

"How did you know?" Steven asks curiously, to which his father is quick to respond.

"Steven, you haven't been with Connie for a long time and you stick with Spinel, we adults are not blind." Greg sentences simply as he sits next to his son, who leans on his side. "Then do you need advice?" Greg asks excitedly, to which Steven nods looking at his father "Well, let me explain a bit of the old Universe charm" The human exclaims calmly, but then father and son notice how Pearl was outside, timidly watching from the window of the van.

Faced with the fixation of the humans on her, Pearl would be about to run but an excited Steven opened the door "Pearl!" The hybrid calls excited, causing the white gem to stop dry with a little scare.

"Hey Pearl ..." Greg greets a little nervous, Pearl meanwhile contained a blush and turned to see the pair of humans "Do you know that Steven invited Spinel out?" The father asks looking for a conversation that did not make any of them nervous, in addition the hybrid would also help, Steven was a little sorry in front of Pearl.

"What?!" The white gem asks surprised, also jumping to the van with emotion for the hybrid "Oh Steven how exciting, your first date. Where do you plan to take Spinel? Who is going to be your chaperone?" Pearl exclaims with joy, she squeezes the cheeks of the embarrassed hybrid.

"What is a chaperone?" Steven asks curiously.

"Pearl those no longer exist as such" Greg exclaims with simplicity, to which the gem is visibly confused "They stopped being used a long time ago ... I don't know, long enough. Now the young people are much freer than before" The adult mentions with tranquility.

"How scandalous" Pearl says with surprise "No matter, Steven is a little gentleman" The white gem exclaims pampering the hybrid as if he were a small child.

"So ... Can you two help me plan my appointment?" Steven asks forming a nervous smile, to which both Pearl and Greg nodded excitedly. Pearl was a little behind when it came to human relationships, but Greg was there to help, and in the process they both managed to advise Steven what to do, the father gave the hybrid some money and the gem makes sure that the hybrid has a preparation.

******

**[A few hours later]**

Steven had woken up after having slept in the van along with his father and Pearl, the white gem had rushed to try to fix the hybrid fluffy hair while Greg gave him some money for his date "Wait! I have something to will give much more style to your charm "The father exclaims excitedly running after the car wash. While he was not there, Pearl continues trying to get Steven's hair down, but since they didn't have gel, the hybrid's hair continued to sponge.

"Pearl ... and what happens. If I do something wrong, and Spinel doesn't like me?" Steven asks, embarrassed and worried, to which Pearl does not take time in giving a small laugh.

"Steven, that doesn't matter. Spinel should accept you for who you are, with your mistakes and defects, even so you are perfect in your own way." The white gem exclaims hugging the hybrid, which corresponds with a smile towards the gem. Then Greg opens.

"Hey Steven, I have a surprise for you" The man exclaims suddenly pulling out a pink jacket with some white details, although the hybrid was too small for that jacket. Steven has eyes with stars.

"Amazing!" Steven exclaims excitedly while putting on that jacket, which was actually his father's old merchandise.

"Doesn't that jacket fit a little too big?" Pearl adds to notice how the jacket was left to the hybrid, the collar of the jacket covered part of his face and his hands could barely get out of the sleeves, so the gem folded the remaining parts so that it will be more tailored, although she couldn't do anything with the bottom of the jacket, which was at the waist of the hybrid.

"A little yes, but it looks great on him" Greg sentences with joy, smiling at his son who returns the gesture with emotion.

"I'm going to look for Spinel, bye! Thank you so much!" Steven says goodbye while floating towards the barn at great speed and height, Greg and Pearl are scared again about this.

"Did you teach him to do that?" Greg asks with curiosity quite surprised "He did it yesterday within my van" The human adds.

"I was about to ask you something similar" Pearl sentences simply, the silence then covers her conversation "I think I'm going to see how the two are doing on their date. Goodbye Greg" The gem exclaims with a small side smile, a blush invades them.

"Goodbye Pearl, don't interrupt them." The human says goodbye, on impulse he points his fingers like guns at the gem while winking. During that silence they both blush.

Pearl on the other hand was going to Connie's house, climbing up to the roof and opening the window, where the girl was reading a new saga in her room, surprised by the gem "Pearl, hello!" The human girl greets enthusiastically.

"Hey Connie, Steven has a date with Spinel. Do you want to come to see?" Pearl asks with cheerful curiosity, surprise invades Connie.

"Really ?! Great!" The human exclaims jumping into the window with Pearl, who catches her and helps her fall as they head towards where the hybrid was going to start spying, or as Pearl preferred to _"hide as a chaperone."_

******

Meanwhile in the barn Peridot and Amethyst were reviewing "Do I really have to change anything?" Spinel asks curiously, watching the gems check between the objects in the barn.

"Yes! On dates, humans usually wear more special clothes, this gives them style and puts them according to the situation" Peridot exclaims with emotion, then she continues checking with Amethyst "Look what I found!" The green gem announces excitedly, pulling out a bow tie "... How do you put this on?"

"Let me do it" Amethyst says calmly by taking the red tie and putting it on a confused pink gem on her neck, Spinel sees the tie when the purple gem ends, and she gives a huge smile to her friends, she liked that little human ornament "Oh, our girl" Amethyst exclaims excitedly while she seems to cry, a similar Peridot pats the purple gem on her back.

"Goodbye girls!" Spinel says goodbye excitedly leaving the barn, outside are Sapphire and Lapis "Hello girls!" The pink gem greets a little surprised, she had barely seen the two gems all night for being busy with Amethyst and Peridot "What do you bring there?" Spinel asks curiously.

"It's a gift!" Lapis exclaims with joy "Sapphire explained to me how human quotes work, so I thought you could give this to Steven" The blue gem mentions showing that she was carrying a bunch of flowers, which she deposits in Spinel's hand. Sapphire on the other hand delivers an aluminum ball.

"Thank you!" Spinel exclaims excitedly clinging to the objects as she continued on her way.

"What is the aluminum ball for? Is it important for the future?" Lapis asks Sapphire curiously.

"No, it's just that I run out of ideas. Delivering two bouquets of flowers is stupid." The little blue gem sentences simply, to which her companion nods without giving much importance.

Meanwhile, the pink gem stretches to see where the hybrid could be, trying to look at the ground, just to suddenly feel like something hit her by the shoulder and a little cry "Spinel!" Steven greets, he had floated towards Spinel, before the hybrid fell the pink gem had him in her hands. Both descended to the ground.

"Steven!" Spinel exclaims animatedly as she hugged Steven, they both had a little blush but it took a few moments to separate "I bring you a gift!" The pink gem adds excitedly, taking out the bouquet of flowers she had to give to the hybrid, who received them surprised.

"Thank you very much, they are very beautiful" The hybrid is grateful smelling the flowers "I have nowhere to keep them ... ehh. Oh, I have an idea" Steven exclaims with concern, thinking quickly though, the hybrid surrounds the flowers in a bubble and he sends them to the temple at the moment.

"Y-You didn't like them?" The pink gem rushes to question worried.

"It's not that, is that carrying the flowers during the whole appointment can be something difficult, something could happen with them but we are careful" The hybrid kindly explains with a smile, instantly Spinel calms down due to Steven's face, who incidentally held Spinel's hand, although the gem did not realize in the beginning "There is something that I also want to show you, but for that we must go to Beach City" Steven exclaims excitedly beginning to walk towards the city.

The duo tries to talk and joke on their way, although they were slow because on the one hand, they did not want to rush things too much or ruin their clothes, and on the other hand, running so hard with their hands held was difficult. What Spinel and Steven didn't know was that from a group of bushes, Connie, Pearl and Amethyst watched with binoculars "Where do you think Steven takes her?" The purple gem asks curiously.

"Greg told me that the usual thing now is to go to the movies or to eat, when I discovered the dates the usual was the opera, dance halls, parties, things like that" Pearl exclaims calmly, while on the other hand her companions saw her a little overwhelmed by what he said. However, the trio watching as the couple left soon moved to continue spying.

******

"Ta da!" Steven presents pointing out the empty Beach City cinema, literally there seemed to be no one and there was not even someone at the box office to receive them "I introduce you to the Beach City cinema. Because of The Cluster right now there is no one, but it is not closed , so I guess there's no problem with us watching a movie. "The hybrid explains with a slightly nervous smile.

"Oh, so it looks like a cinema" Spinel exclaims surprised, then entering with Steven, the pink gem watched that place while the hybrid turned on the hall lights, she was especially interested in the images of the films placed in the hallways.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Steven offers gentlemanly, pointing to the machine in the middle of the hall.

"Like the ones in the breakfast story ?! Yes!" The cheerful pink gem asks with curiosity, while the smiling hybrid grabbed a recent bag of corn kernels that he placed in the machine, then connecting it, Spinel watched as the machine began to heat up and the corn kernels jumped. The excited pink gem sits to see with star-shaped eyes as the corn kernels turned into popcorn.

"I'm going to try my luck with the movies," Steven explains, leaving Spinel there for a few moments, preparing the projector in another room to see what movie they would watch. In that room Steven watched all kinds of genres, as was the first movie of the pink gem, the hybrid thought that genre of films might like her companion more "Maybe a comedy ..." The hybrid thinks out loud.

"Boo!" Spinel exclaims giving Steven a small touch on the belly from behind, causing the hybrid to jump, scared, surprised and cheerful about the pink gem game "What are these?" The pink gem asks wrapping around the hybrid after the joke.

"Pfff, they are tapes. Here are the films in rolls of small images" Steven exclaims calmly, but then he sees how Spinel rolls out one of the tapes "Spinel, you're not supposed to do that, they'll break" The hybrid will He hurries with concern, but the pink gem looked with excited eyes at those scrolls.

"I love this. Look at this Steven, they're like ties!" Spinel exclaims very excited taking out even more rolls, which she hugs like a gigantic ball, Steven can't help but get a smile, at least he was satisfied that the pink gem had not broken all the films, there were still enough.

"You can take that to the room if you want," Steven adds as he searches the comedy movies, something not very uplifted for him, technically Spinel was older than all the age marks on Earth, but he didn't, so he had to look for something suitable for teenagers from 14 "Hey I think it would be fine" The hybrid exclaims calmly, going to put a comedy in the projector "Let's go fast or we'll miss the start!" The hybrid rushes taking Spinel, who clings to her ball of videotapes while they go for a popcorn jar.

Fortunately when the couple arrives at the room where the movie was shown, they were barely giving the announcements, with Steven choosing for both a row in the middle of the room "Does it affect where we watch the movie?" The pink gem asks with curiosity, on the other hand the hybrid raises the shoulders a little.

"Only if you want to see well" Steven exclaims sitting next to her, after his words Spinel stared at the hybrid sitting next to her, which also attracted Steven's gaze to the pink gem "Is something Spinel happening?" The hybrid asks with curiosity, to which after a few seconds in which a blushing Spinel tries to divert the look, she can give an answer.

"You said it mattered if I wanted to see well, well I'm sitting next to you and I'm seeing something very nice" The nervous gem exclaims giving a smile while pointing to the hybrid, Steven blushes too and gives a laugh back to the gem, which for her part enjoys the success of her stupid phrase.

"The same I say!" Steven smiles doing the same thing his father had done before with Pearl, winking and pointing his fingers like guns, Spinel shivered blushing as she matched the gesture of the hybrid.

Back seated behind some seats, Pearl, Connie and Amethyst heard thanks to a sound receiver what had happened between the duo "I taught her that phrase from before" The purple gem proud sentence, while her companion gem is not very impressed, the human girl enjoyed her own popcorn watching the movie.

The movie was short, 90 minutes of feature film that could actually be better defined as Spinel and Steven laughing at each other or making jokes about the movie "Can we see another one ?!" Spinel asks cheerfully taking Steven's arm like a little girl, but in reality the hybrid had other ideas.

"I was thinking of taking you for an ice cream" Steven exclaims with a smile, the pink gem's eyes looked astonished.

"Seriously?!" Spinel exclaims in amazement with eyes full of emotion, meanwhile the hybrid nodded, leaving with Spinel outside the room, without perceiving the group of three people who were still hiding to spy on them.

"My father managed to call Sadie's mom" The hybrid explains as he and the pink gem walked outside the cinema, heading towards the Big Donut, with Spinel jumping up and down in excitement. Upon arrival at the local Sadie receives them "Hello Sadie!" Steven greets cheerfully.

"How about Steven?" The blonde girl corresponds with joy "What do you want?" Sadie asks calmly, while Steven pays Sadie, Spinel scoops out the ice cream, the blonde girl's surprise upon seeing the amount of dollars the hybrid had was pure surprise "Where did you get this Steven?"

"Now my father is a millionaire" Steven sentences indifferently "Are you done?" The hybrid asks with joy to the pink gem, who had the food in her hands, Spinel nods excitedly "You can keep the rest of the money, Sadie!" Steven says goodbye while running outside with Spinel.

"Good luck on your date Steven!" Sadie says goodbye even surprised while counting the cash. Meanwhile outside sitting on a bench the pink gem opened the package of an ice cream sandwich, preparing to eat this for the first time.

"List?" Steven asks with excitement as he watches the gem, Spinel nods the same way and she takes a bite.

"It's cold" The pink gem sentence surprised by this, the hybrid throws a small laugh while Spinel returns to bite the ice cream.

"The ice cream is supposed to be cold" Steven explains to the gem, it shows that she is still a little confused by this, although the confusion does not prevent Spinel from continuing to eat with the hybrid, the weather was beginning to cloud, but while they finished everything the gem had brought, Steven and Spinel had not realized this. The hybrid had finished its portion a little earlier than the pink gem, which for its part tried not to eat all of a bite, as Peridot had pointed out, at that moment to her surprise a flushed Steven ran his hand around Spinel's neck.

"What are you doing?" The pink gem asks with curiosity when she finishes her portion, although she was also a little nervous it wasn't as much as the hybrid.

"Actually I don't know very well what I'm trying, Dad recommended it to me but I think this is not the kind of situation" Steven sentence trying to hide his face between his free hand, but then Spinel gets up and lifts the hybrid, wich continues with his arm around the pink gem, she starts hugging Steven tightly as she tickles him "Haha, please don't!" The hybrid exclaims ashamed.

"You're so small Steven" Spinel cheers, she mocks about Steven's height, although he kept laughing while the pink gem held him, but then a few drops fall on both of them, it had started to rain.

"Wait" Steven exclaims taking off his jacket and stretching the folds, placing the jacket on Spinel and on him like an umbrella while the pink gem walked looking for shelter. For her part, Pearl saw this together with Connie while Amethyst was transformed into an umbrella.

"I taught him that," Pearl adds calmly, directed toward the purple gem, which rolled her eyes.

After a short walk in the rain, the duo that had an appointment began to wait for the rain to stop or calm down under a bus stop with a bench and a tin roof "... Spinel ... Do you like it? Quote?" Steven asks curiously the pink gem, which looks at him sitting next to him.

Spinel on the other hand took the hand of the hybrid, which blushes "I love it! I love you!" The pink gem sentence, she uses her free hand to gently touch the nose of the hybrid "Do ... Do you like me?" The pink gem blushes, Steven is quick to nod. A smile widened in their faces, Spinel crashes her forehead against Steven's in a gesture of affection "Oh! I have something else, Sapphire gave it to me, I almost forgot" The pink gem suddenly exclaims, pulling the ball of aluminum she had in her bow tie.

"Thank you" Steven exclaims receiving that aluminum, however an idea passes through his head and he begins to unwrap the aluminum, to the curiosity of the pink gem "Lower your head a little" The hybrid asks kindly, which Spinel accepts, feeling like Steven delicately touches the gem's right ponytail, which is curious to know what the hybrid was doing "Ready. You can look in that puddle over there" Steven exclaims cheerfully, Spinel heads over there.

"Wow!" The pink gem exclaims surprised, seeing that in her ponytail there was a kind of aluminum brooch that had a heart shape "I love this too!" The excited Spinel sentence addressing the hybrid, who was flattered by what the pink gem said with his little gift "... Peridot told me that humans sometimes do something in their appointments. Could you close your eyes?" Spinel asks very nervous, Steven was doubtful if he understood what the gem meant, but he closed his eyes.

From behind seeing the couple, the two gems and the human were exclaiming in chorus as quiet as they could "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Pearl, Amethyst and Connie sentence.

The pink gem is burning, not literally, but she could feel her face boil as she took Steven by the cheeks and brought her face close to the face of the hybrid, Spinel finally took some air and gathered enough courage to deposit a kiss on Steven's lips, which he corresponds to.

The eyes of the gem turned into hearts and those of the hybrid into stars when they had finished, both held their hands while they remained at that bus stop waiting "Can we have another date another day?" Steven offers Spinel, she nodded.


	37. 37-Colossus

The rain on Spinel and Steven abates after a couple of hours under that bus stop, the duo had spent that time chatting, hugging and holding hands, finally both came out to splash excited over puddles of water, which Pearl, Amethyst and Connie look tender, but they have to keep moving when they see Steven and Spinel heading for the barn. For its part, the human girl goes home while the pair of gems is ahead of the pink gem and the hybrid taking another path.

As they walked a question came Steven "Hey Spinel ... What are we now?" The hybrid asks with curiosity, for his part Spinel sees him somewhat dismayed.

"What are we? You're my best friend Steven!" The pink gem exclaims with a smile, but for his part Steven understood that the gem did not know what he meant.

"Spinel, best friends don't usually kiss or date. There's more than best friends," The hybrid explains, for an excited look at Spinel.

"Super best friends?" The pink gem shyly asks with a smile, Steven blushes and he can't help but laugh a little "So what is it?" Spinel questions getting tangled around the hybrid while she keeps asking the hybrid.

"This is a bit embarrassing" The blushing Steven replies, however the hybrid manages to ask nervously "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Steven asks the pink gem, who looks at Steven innocently, meanwhile Spinel places a kiss on the forehead of the hybrid, which gets even more flushed and embarrassed.

"Does that mean we could go on more dates ?!" The pink gem exclaims excitedly, to which she cheers when Steven nods excitedly "Yes ... I like the idea" Spinel smiles sweetly, the hybrid returns the touching gesture, the duo then continues walking "And as a couple, what do we do? " The curious pink gem asks again after a few moments, to which Steven for his part raises his shoulders.

"We can find out with time" The hybrid thinks reassuringly while he clings to Spinel's hand, she on the other hand rests her head on Steven's shoulder until they finally reach the barn, before finally opening Steven Steven fixes his jacket and open the barn "Hello!" The duo greets excitedly.

"Steven, you little champion!" Amethyst greets by jumping on the hybrid while she begins to stir the spongy hair of Steven, who laughs next to the purple gem, while on the other hand Peridot and Sapphire jump on Spinel, dragging the surprised pink gem while Lapis and Pearl watched this with a smile.

"You have to tell us how it was!" The blue and green gem emphasizes taking Spinel to the other side of the barn, while Amethyst, Lapis and suddenly Ruby appeared to hear from the hybrid in person how everything had turned out. Particularly the red gem seemed the most interested, and barked excitedly with almost anything Steven said, he meanwhile spoiled the corrupt gem.

******

Time after both had finished, after the congratulations of the gems, each one returns to his own, it was already quite night, and Peridot, Spinel and Steven were watching Camp Pining Hearts on the second floor of the barn, the hybrid was sleeping next to the pink gem "Good evening" Steven exclaims smiling at Spinel about to fall asleep, she shares the cheerful gesture. But then Pearl appeared to lift the hybrid.

“What are you doing, Pearl?” The pink gem and Steven ask in dismay while the white gem puts the hybrid across the room, dragging Spinel, who held her leg in a pleading way.

"You are not supposed to sleep so together, if you are a couple. For now that is ... indecent" Pearl sentences simply, to the dismay of the pink gem and the hybrid, trying to convince the gem not to separate the two. What was wrong with sleeping in the same haystack? Spinel and Steven didn't know ...

"And what about Greg and you?" Amethyst questions hanging on the floor of the second floor while looking at Pearl in a picaresque way, meanwhile the white gem although she blushes a little does not show hesitation.

"Greg and I are adults Amethyst, Steven is 14 years old" Pearl sentences simply, and before the purple gem makes another comment, the white gem gives her a little push and Amethyst falls between pieces of scrap metal "You heard Spinel "Pearl exclaims while taking a sad pink gem and separating it from the hybrid, also sad.

For its part, the white gem calls Peridot, who went down to continue with the device to take care of The Cluster, would soon be finished. Meanwhile, separated by just a few meters, Steven and Spinel could communicate with small, simple hand signs, the pink gem greets the hybrid, but Spinel was ashamed when Steven responded by forming a heart. Soon the hybrid fell asleep, so the pink gem was also resigned to sleep in another haystack.

The next day Spinel wakes up due to Lapis, who touches the nose of the pink gem "How are you?" Spinel greets curiously at the gesture of the blue gem, which flew a few decimeters from the ground, meanwhile Lapis told him to come with her and the blue gem approached Steven to lift this "Steven!" The pink gem jumps over the hybrid, waking it up abruptly.

"What happens?!" Steven exclaims surprised, just to notice Spinel hugging him tightly, at this the hybrid still responded surprised "What happened?" Steven asks curiously, noting the presence of Lapis, the hybrid also greeted her kindly.

"Peridot wants us to go outside, he has a mission for all three" The blue gem explains simply, she leaves the barn by the window, an excited Spinel follows her example by jumping down. Steven for his part preferred to go down the stairs, now he could float and stop his fall, but he preferred to continue using stairs when he could.

The hybrid realized that Ruby was sleeping next to the door below, but he also realizes that the rejuvenating ray that Perla and Peridot built was gone, in fact, apart from Ruby, there were no other gems in the barn, but Steven watches them outside with the device almost ready "Hello girls!" The hybrid greets seeing Peridot, Pearl, Sapphire and Amethyst.

"Steven, the new rejuvenator is almost ready!" Peridot reports with great emotion, to which some excited Pearl and Sapphire nod "We only need to polish a few details, but first we also need to know the current position of the Cluster" The green gem exclaims taking out a radio for the trio, which would communicate with a transmitter that Peridot had.

"I keep saying it's too dangerous for Steven to go there" The white gem declares to her green partner, she just sticks her tongue innocently, generating a small laugh from Amethyst and Sapphire that Pearl responds only by rolling her eyes without giving her much importance.

"Wouldn't it be better to watch the news? I'm sure there's still a signal or satellites," Steven mentions curiously, but then Amethyst pulls out a small television connected to a generator and an antenna out of the junk, to Spinel's surprise and Steven, it seems that in a few hours the situation had already changed a bit. When the purple gem turned on the television, but there was simply no signal.

"It is possible that The Cluster will devour the systems that kept Beach City connected, perhaps the entire east coast is without electricity or signal, or perhaps resources will be redirected elsewhere" Pearl and Peridot theorize seriously "But we are too close in the ray construction, withwith the skills of you three, you three could escape more easily in case problems arise "The white gem adds, she supports the trio.

With the mission received, Steven, Spinel and Lapis headed to the temple "Are you sure you are ready for a Crystal Gems mission?" The hybrid question worried the blue gem, she didn't seem to be too worried.

"It's just flying over in search of The Cluster, I don't have much trouble with it" Lapis exclaims calmly in response, Steven didn't have much to say about that, so he nods as they follow the road to the old house, where there were still builders working , the trio step quickly to access the portal and go to the Kindergarten Beta.

Lapis observes for the first time half of The Cluster, she is surprised while on the other hand Spinel and Steven contemplated the huge holes that had left the geo-weapon released, or what was left of it, the Grand Canyon was small in that area, kilometers and kilometers of land, minerals and rocks devoured, somewhere that huge larva must remain "Do you think if I go in one direction and you in another?" Lapis asks curiously approaching the hybrid and the pink gem.

"I think it's better not to separate" Steven says with concern, meanwhile the blue gem just shut up and spread the wings.

"If you'll excuse me, you're going to take me" Spinel exclaims with a smile taking the hand of the hybrid and climbing on his back waiting for Steven to float "Horse Ride!" The pink gem shouts animated, meanwhile the cheerful Steven begins to fly, following Lapis closely although at a much slower rate.

******

For almost an hour the reconnaissance group had found absolutely nothing, just the great extent of the damage generated by The Cluster, it was simply catastrophic to see how it extended from the orange land near the Kindergarten Beta, to the green pastures as it moved more towards the East. For her part Spinel to take advantage of her abilities she extends her eye like a kind of spyglass "Hey, there is something out there!" The pink gem exclaims watching a strange formation towards the northeast.

Steven and Lapis change course according to Spinel's explanations, finding a kind of circular structures that were actually tents, there was a small group of soldiers accompanying many humans in lab coats, that group spoke a multitude of languages, from English to Russian, Chinese, French, Indian, Korean, Urdu, and many others.

"What are they doing here?" Lapis whispers as the trio hides from the group of humans, who had drones with cameras and other devices going down to the huge holes next to their camps.

"I'll go to see" Spinel exclaims simply, Steven clings a little to the pink gem before it goes down, contracting her body Spinel falls with its miniature size using gravity, when the pink gem is about to touch the ground, she puts her hands together and stretches them to make a parachute.

Down there the human instruments had not yet arrived, and just a few rays of the Sun could reach, so Spinel makes her gem shine to illuminate, there she watches directly The Cluster, the gigantic larva was gnawing the rock and ancient human structures like if it will be a baby with his pacifier. Spinel recoils immediately when due to the pink light, the multiple eyes of that geo-weapon were fixed on the pink gem.

"H-Hey! How are you doing? We haven't seen each other for a long time, you don't look good indeed my little friend" Spinel greets nervously at the start, but finally she lets out her much more cheerful nature, The Cluster doesn't know move, it is not as if the geo-weapon could not communicate with Spinel.

The pink gem does not take in realizing that now The Cluster seems to have no mobility, its limbs stuck to its body, in fact now its body seemed covered by a series of fine threads that came out of its various gems, covering it in a blanket little by little, it was only growing.

"You know, I think we don't show up well. I'm Spinel. What are you doing here so alone?" The pink gem continues to speak, Spinel locks a little and bites her tongue avoiding the nervousness that the geo-weapon still gave her when she was so close. Finally the human instruments went down, drones faced to see Spinel, who waved "Hello!" The pink gem exclaims.

"I think I'll leave you here with our common friend, this is something wrong with the" Spinel sentence, she suddenly turns her legs into springs and jumps up just to stretch and start climbing at high speed, the team of scientists and soldiers was preparing to run at the sight of the pink gem.

******

Some soldiers by mistake and fear fire their weapons, Steven quickly leaves the hiding place to let the group of humans take his tent "Lapis ?!" The hybrid question worried about the blue gem, which had suddenly stopped due to shouting and shooting.

Steven watches as Lapis falls almost knocked to the ground, hurrying to take the blue gem from there, Spinel does not take long to leave and take her teammates with her hands while running away in the opposite direction to that of humans, who took some vehicles not far from there "What happened to Lapis ?!" The pink gem asks surprised and scared.

"I don't know! I'm going to call Peridot, we'll inform him of The Cluster in the barn" The hybrid sentence taking the communicator and marking with concern.


	38. 38-War Memories

[In the past]

Lapis had stopped to observe the ocean, was different from the other bodies of water in the empire of the gems, was not used for any special purpose (for now) or was frozen or evaporated, it was an ocean of pure salt water in front of the that the blue gem spread its wings with a smile "What the hell are you doing?" A squeaky and authoritative voice asks behind Lapis, to which she suddenly turned.

"A-Aquamarine! I just ... was watching the ocean. Don't you think, you know, beautiful?" Lapis exclaims hurriedly, watching the little blue gem with a tear-shaped gem under her eye shake her wand without much interest, flying around like a fly along with two Topaz.

"Yes, yes, as you say. But we did not come here to see the ocean" Aquamarine sentences simply, to which Lapis immediately has to fly with the smallest blue gem to accompany her, that group of gems could then continue her journey between the great steppes in front of them. The steppes stretched along a large river but headed to a place a little further west, with much thicker forests, where some hunter and gatherer tribes gathered.

"Yes, yes, as you say. But we did not come here to see the ocean" Aquamarine sentences simply, to which Lapis immediately has to fly with the smallest blue gem to accompany her, that group of gems could then continue her journey between the great steppes in front of them. The steppes stretched along a large river but headed to a place a little further west, with much thicker forests, where some hunter and gatherer tribes gathered.

"So how are these. Huemans? As that word is said ..." Aquamarine exclaims curiously, although she could not pronounce the word she referred to the creatures they were looking for, due to Pink Diamond orders the quartet of gems was sent by Blue Diamond to the colony on Earth.

"I was explaining it to you 10 hours ago!" Lapis complains bitterly, but on the other hand her partner ignores her again as quickly as she had been curious, meanwhile the two Topazes that accompanied them were quietly walking prepared for their task at any time.

After a few hours, the group had finally found the first specimen, separated from the rest of the group, suddenly it was immobilized by the lightning coming from the Aquamarine wand, meanwhile the two Topazes jumped on the human and they fused, trapping this in a kind of prison from which he could not free himself. The group could continue to trap more humans, although Lapis had to examine them all, a little difficult to have so many areas of the body covered by Topaz.

The teeth, the eyes, the hands, the nails, the limbs and so on, the blue gem had to make sure that all that was in good condition by the time the Nephrites finally came to pick them up to take the humans to the Pink Diamond Zoo, what which would happen at dusk.

Unlike most of the planets of the gems, the Earth had an atmosphere that gave it the illusion of a different sky with respect to the hemisphere, seeing the stars certainly excited Lapis "Everything is ready, now I just have to make my report "The blue gem sentence sealing a card given by a Nephrite, who then put the last humans in her ship. In that installation of the gems, a growing port, there were many other Aquamarines, Topazes and Lapis Lazulis gathered.

Nothing out of the ordinary, meanwhile our Lapis began to talk to her Topazes, although properly speaking it was more a monologue since those two gems did not speak much "And, what do you two do later?" The blue gem asks while stretching, as always there was nothing but a look without much emotion, or even a shoulder lift.

At that moment suddenly fireballs began to fall or rather, lava, from the sky, but it was not a rain of natural meteorites or any other type, but it was enemy fire, directly provided from cannons belonging to the rebel forces.

Pink flags flew around as the attack continued, the loyal quartz prepared and charged against the lines of the rebels while the Nephrites assured how their ships could save as much as they could. The Topazes began to run taking Lapis to one of the ships, while on the other hand Aquamarine flew over with their companions paralyzing the enemies.

Lapis spreads her wings trying to fly and help the Topazes to leave more quickly, but then she was a purple figure and rainbow hair loaded against them, the blue gem could barely distinguish those features of the attacker, than with a blow of his hands I fly to the Topaz out of sight of Lapis. The flying gem wanted to leave there as quickly as possible, but then its physical form was destroyed when the gem used the sharp point of the rebel flag as a kind of spear.

The last thing Lapis saw was the Crystal Gems symbol, not long before it disappeared, however something very serious had happened, when the other gem pierced its physical form, it did so with such force that it reached Lapis's own gem, breaking the gem almost permanently.

After that everything was blurry, for Lapis it was like being in a deep ocean. Even to her it is difficult to know how her gem was placed in a mirror, but suddenly her ocean connected with an image of the outside world, 5000 years of confinement awaited her ahead.

**[Present]**

When Lapis wakes up she is surrounded by Peridot, Spinel and Steven, with the last two jumping excitedly to hug the blue gem, she is a little dismayed.

By then Steven and Spinel had arrived at Kindergarten Beta, using the portal to bring Lapis to Beach City, and from there to the barn, with Crystal Gems worried about Lapis's safety, although Peridot cared a little more about the The Cluster situation.

**[Italy]**

Everything was quiet in Tuscany, although the Italians watched with great concern the government news about the situation in the United States, where several Italian soldiers and scientists had gone to help in the fight against the mysterious creature that had begun to devour the Earth, a apocalyptic scenario

Their situation only got worse when a ship suddenly falls on the floors of Tuscany, similar to the classic representation of UFOs, some ran in terror and others jumped to meet the unknown "Feel grateful Earth, I'm back!" A little voice sentence leaving the ship, whose floodgates open.

Aquamarine and two Topazes had appeared in Tuscany.


	39. 39-There was a 50% chance, but no

Lapis had suddenly flown almost about to break the walls of the barn with which he crashes, only to get out of the window and get as quickly as possible to the silo "... What the hell happened to her?" Peridot asks curiously following the trace of blows left by the blue gem.

"We don't know, when Spinel came out of the hole where The Cluster was suddenly passed out" Steven explains with concern, accompanied by the pink gem, the duo was about to go for Lapis, but Peridot stopped them, the green gem speaks to them seriously .

"Hey wait, you can talk to Lapis later. Say what happens to The Cluster" Peridot exclaims quickly as she grabs Spinel and the hybrid, who had no choice but to start talking about their short stay in the area of the Kindergarten Beta, the green gem paid close attention to what the duo said.

"So ... Exactly what is happening to The Cluster?" The pink gem asks curiously when the explanation is over, for a few moments Peridot seemed to have an answer, but finally she closes her mouth and disappoints Spinel.

"I have no idea, I'm going to talk to Pearl." The green gem states simply, although the thoughtful hybrid seemed to remember something.

"Isn't it like when caterpillars become butterflies?" Steven asks curiously, the confused gems look at him a few moments without knowing what to answer, on the other hand the hybrid would try to explain but he would not know what words to use to give them a similar example.

"Very well, I don't know what you mean. But let's say yes, for now. Maybe it's a strange process from The Cluster for having so many gems or something like that" Peridot sentences quickly while she leaves the barn "Say hello to Lapis for me!" The green gem says goodbye with indifference, while on the other hand Spinel who carries Steven, stretched out to climb into the silo.

"Hello Lapis! Peridot sends you greetings" The pink gem exclaims animated, she smiles at the blue gem, who watched the sky until she gets scared by the appearance of the duo.

"Oh ... it's just you two. What's up?" Lapis greets a little nervous, to which Steven and Spinel climb to the top of the silo for what seemed like an invitation from the blue gem, then the duo verifies when stepping on that place was full of leaves that seemed to come from autumn, creaking under the feet of both. A fascinated Spinel begins to step on the leaves.

"Why do you have so many leaves up here?" Steven exclaims curiously about that detail, while he also stepped on the leaves of the silo, Lapis just kept quiet for a few moments and she spreads her wings to make the duo stop, raising them a little, the pink gem was about to stretch her feet to return to step on the leaves "Spinel please stop" The hybrid rushes with some concern, seeing the blue gem bending down.

Lapis observes the somewhat broken leaves "I like them" The blue gem sentences simply as she seems to want to join the fragments. For their part, the worried duo look at each other for a few moments, after that exchange of looks, Spinel speaks again.

"What happened before Lapis?" The pink gem worried question, Lapis for his part down to the duo, the hybrid accompanied by Spinel takes a few more delicate steps while they were going to sit next to the gem "Do you want to see a trick?" Spinel exclaims, but Steven hurriedly shook his head as he grabbed one of Spinel's hands, it wasn't the time.

"I think I never told you two how I ended up on Earth, right?" Lapis starts carefully, attracting the interest of the duo who denies the question "Well, I arrived on Earth from the Blue Diamond court as a historian for the Pink Diamond colonization process, at the beginning everything was going well but I was quickly reassigned another job. My second job was to capture humans for the Pink Diamond Zoo "The blue gem explains but suddenly she is interrupted by the hybrid.

"What?! A human zoo?" Steven asks alarmed, which Lapis nods simply.

"Well, you have zoos with other animals. What's wrong with having an animal zoo?" Spinel and Lapis question innocently.

"Ehhhh ... I think you two don't understand the point, by the way I think I never stepped on a zoo in my life" The hybrid sentences quickly.

"Can we go to a zoo someday?" Spinel asks curious and lively, while Steven did not know well what to answer after discovering the existence of a human zoo for gems, so first he asks that Lapis will quickly continue her story.

"Well, then I had to work with an Aquamarine and two Topazes, at first everything was normal, the colony was thriving and in a few hundred years it should have become part of the state of the gems but ... The Crystal Gems rebellion beginning, and as they naturally opposed the exploitation of life on Earth, let's say they didn't like me. That's how I got caught in the mirror "The blue gem begins to tell, a series of stories that went from its arrival on Earth, until the attack of the Crystal Gems.

******

It was night when Lapis had finally finished "And then I spent the next thousand years in the Pearl gem ... She has a problem with keeping everything very organized in there, although I feel she hides something" The blue gem ends, with some amazed Spinel and Steven.

"Wow ... I ... I'm sorry Lapis" The hybrid exclaims, he heads empathically towards Lapis, while on the other hand the pink gem hugs the blue gem stretching and wrapping around it. Steven does not take in hugging Lapis along with Spinel, while the blue gem did not do much more than caress their heads.

"Hey, I'm fine, it just should have been the scare of the moment, it's not like normal humans could do anything to me. It's just that I'm not a gem accustomed to combat" Lapis sentence trying to calm the duo.

"So how could you create those water clones and basically fight the Crystal Gems when Steven released you from the mirror?" Spinel exclaims curiously crashing her forehead against the forehead of the blue gem, she for her part does not seem very impressed by that question.

"In my defense, I was angry, and secondly, they are weaker than they think they are, or at the least they were at the time" Lapis responds simply, to the surprise of the duo, however then rise to a metal plate, Peridot rises taking advantage of its magnetic powers.

"Guys, look what Sapphire taught me to do!" The green gem exclaims excitedly, to which astonished Spinel and Steven looked at her excitedly, Lapis on the other hand only gave her an indifferent applause "Oh by the way, you have to go down, the ray is already finished" Peridot adds as he goes down which the blue gem flies down, while Steven floats and Spinel stretches his feet to directly touch the ground.

The group was gathered around the machine "Are we going to try it on Ruby?" Steven asks worried, seeing how Peridot points to the corrupt red gem, meanwhile Sapphire put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes" The blue gem sentences simply.

"But ... will it work?" The hybrid rushes, there was no response from Sapphire, there was silence between Pearl and Peridot, they felt more than anything forced by the request of the little blue gem, meanwhile the white gem prepares the ray while Amethyst calmed Ruby. Then they shot her.

The red gem falls to the ground "Well, that part was a success. Now we have to wait to see what happens to him, but I think we should take this baby to The Cluster" Peridot sentences simply, with a smile with a certain air of sufficiency, Pearl also shares this, but there were still doubts. While they carried the ray to the temple, Amethyst, Sapphire, Lapis, Steven and Spinel went into the barn, with the little blue gem with Ruby in her hands.

"... Good evening" Sapphire says directed to Spinel and Steven, they meanwhile go to sleep on the second floor of the barn, although Pearl was not the duo was afraid to go back to sleep in the same haystack and not realize that Pearl had returned, so they repeated their hand signals from last night.

Lapis returns his little nest, and for his part Amethyst sits next to Sapphire.

******

It was still night when Pearl returns, Peridot had stayed near the area of The Cluster taking care of the ray, communicating with the white gem with devices, when she arrived Amethyst and Sapphire greeted her with her hands, but suddenly the red gem began to shine. Regenerating much faster than anyone could have expected.

Ruby's physical form is formed for a few moments, but suddenly the gem changes again taking its corrupt form, this time Ruby barks at the trio of visibly confused gems, about to attack them, Amethyst and Pearl rushed to stop Ruby by stopping their movements with the whip of the purple gem, but from their backs something horrified them.

A cry of Sapphire suddenly accompanied by frost and ice cuts the silence of the night, Spinel does not wake up and watch that scene, while Lapis leaves her silo to enter the barn, despite that scream, Ruby seems to fall asleep excessive force that Amethyst does not realize that she applied in the gem, while on the other hand Steven was still asleep.

Blue horns grow on Sapphire's head and some white hair starts to come out of her dress, Pearl and Amethyst soon jump on her to keep her from screaming, while Lapis and Spinel took Ruby and Steven out of there before that the situation could get worse.


	40. 40-The soldier, the lover and the dog

Steven rolls sweaty on the floor, it was very hot in that place so much that he jumps off the ground "Burn, burn, burn!" The hybrid exclaims hurriedly as he could barely set foot on the ground, his sandals seemed about to melt "Wait ... The ruins?" Steven wonders when he can finally tell where he was. They were the floating ruins, however they looked different, they were red and they were not in such bad shape.

But what stood out most was a small figure following a perimeter around the center, taking care of what looked like a blue rock and a purple teddy "Ruby!" Steven calls animated, he runs against the red figure, almost ramming her into a hug but then the gem hits the hybrid hard.

"Who are you?! You can't get close here! Are you a member of the rebel scum ?!" Ruby rushes authoritatively, she takes Steven by the neck but only tears and a smile can be seen on the face of the hybrid, which clings to the gem "What the hell are you doing ?!" The gem asks alarmed.

"I missed you so much Ruby, you can't imagine how much happened! In fact, what are you doing here?" Steven exclaims cheerfully, he confuses Ruby even more, the red gem is then dismayed and turns to see what she was supposed to be defending.

"I have to keep an eye on ... These things?" Ruby exclaims simply, she sees that there was a small blue rock and a stuffed animal that clearly reminded Amethyst "Wait! I would not have to be talking about this" The red gem sentences simply to give the hybrid a header, but then Steven notices and activates his shield, separating from Ruby.

"Ruby, it's me, Steven. I know you! Don't you remember me ?!" The hybrid exclaims, he declares to the red gem, which continues to attack him, this time she does it with her little gauntlet, Steven defended himself but it was difficult to move because of how the platform burned where they were, the hybrid ended up giving circles to the place while the gem was chasing him.

"Why would I meet you?! Me and ... and ... I don't know, I have a mission!" Ruby exclaims for sure, the hybrid tries to reason how to talk to the gem, and then he realizes the words she said.

"Yes! You were sent to Earth with your Ruby team to protect Sapphire. Don't you remember her? You should protect her from Pearl and Rose Quartz!" Steven tells Ruby seriously, he screams loudly, then the gem stopped dead, the feet of the hybrid made small leaps but Steven was excited to see if his words took effect.

"My team and I ... protect Sapphire. The rebellion, everything should end here" The red gem sentence, then waterfalls of tears begin to go down her eyes, a smiling and excited hybrid then approaches Ruby disappearing his shield " Stay away!" The red gem screams furiously. Then the platform starts to break at the edges.

"Ruby!" Steven calls once more trying to get close to Ruby, but she simply attacks him again, sending the hybrid against the rock and the stuffed animal "Why is this here?" Steven asks strangely, noticing those objects although he quickly noticed that Ruby was going to attack him again before he could take out his shield "No!" The hybrid screams, he covers himself with his arms before receiving the blow.

But the blow never comes, almost a half of the entire platform crumbled under the feet of Steven and Ruby, who began to fall into the empty "Ruby!" Steven exclaims worried, while Ruby on her part tends herself tearful for the Amethyst-shaped stuffed animal "What are you doing ?!" The hybrid question worried, while floating towards the red gem, which suddenly began to burn.

"I need it! Steve? Steven?! I don't know who you are, but I just need it!" Ruby responds, so she gives the stuffed toy to the confused Steven, the red gem began to fall apart.

"What's going on Ruby ?!" The hybrid exclaims worried, he tries to hold on to Ruby, but it just disappears. For his part Steven continues to fall, now the reddish sky illuminated everything while the teenager tries to slow down his fall, but even with his powers to float this was impossible.

Then Steven crashes into a kind of giant white bed, a curious Ruby "Steven!" Approaches him. She exclaims excitedly raising and giving the hybrid a big hug.

"Ruby!" Steven shouted in surprise as he corresponded and cried "What is this?! Where are we ?!" The hybrid question altered trying to know what was happening there.

"... I have no idea" The red gem sentences quickly "But that doesn't matter! Good thing you're here, look at all this" Ruby exclaims excitedly, starting to jump on the bed and bouncing a few meters, Steven looked up and he notices that it was not a bed, but a kind of statue, much like Rose Quartz, both were on his mother's dress "And there is food!" The red gem sentence excited, attracting once again the look of the hybrid.

"That's ... Pearl?" Steven exclaims surprised, a small doll very similar to Pearl brought a silver tray with food, although the doll had the appearance of the white gem, was dressed like a nutcracker. At the question Ruby just fixed her gaze for a few moments, and nodded simply "Ruby, I have to talk to you. Seriously things have changed since you are not" The hybrid starts worried walking towards the gem.

"What are you talking about? I'm here," Ruby says with a smile taking some of the food from the Pearl doll. "Do you want some of this cake? I really like it." The gem sentences very cheerful eating a blue cake, while sitting in the padded dress.

"No, that is ... yes, you are here. But this cannot be real, you got corrupted during the fight with Malachite" Steven explains, he gets a doubtful look at the red gem "Yes, I know it sounds weird. Actually we still don't know why it could happen for sure "The hybrid exclaims with concern, to which Rubí puts a piece of cake in his mouth without warning.

"Relax, everything is fine" The red gem sentence patting the back of the hybrid "Tell me everything" Ruby continues.

"... Now Peridot, Lapis and Spinel are part of the team. Well, not officially but they live with us and help us, so you can say they are part of the team." Steven starts to calm down.

"Who is Spinel?" The red gem asks confusing.

"It's a gem that I met while you weren't, it's really very nice" The hybrid explains blushing "We had a date recently, she is now my girlfriend" The hybrid exclaims embarrassed, suddenly a cheerful Ruby hugs him and hits him in the shoulder.

"Who is Spinel?" The red gem asks confusing.

"It's a gem that I met while you weren't, she is really very nice" The hybrid explains blushing "We had a date recently, she is now my girlfriend" The hybrid exclaims embarrassed, which suddenly a cheerful Ruby hugs him and gives him a blow on the shoulder.

"What?! My little one got a girlfriend and I missed it?! It can't be!" The red gem exclaims amazed and animated "You have to tell me how the whole date was. If she treated you badly I will beat her up" The excited gem rushes.

"That is more recent, first of all ... Dad and Pearl love each other" The hybrid continues to explain, to which Ruby is with a calm expression.

"It's good to know that now they get along" The red gem mentions, but Steven for his part explains the situation more closely.

"No, it's on plan ... Not as friends, they love each other as they both loved mom" The hybrid says, to which Ruby puts bulging eyes and even seems about to expel fire through her mouth.

"What?! I don't believe you! Now I'm sure you're lying, Steven you know that's wrong" The reddish gem complains something annoying, putting her knuckle against the head of the hybrid, who says it's true, though Ruby would still not believe Steven.

"We also now have to fight against a gigantic ... forced fusion, hundreds of thousands of gems" The hybrid mentions a little terrified, Ruby is surprised by this, and disgusted in several ways "We were now creating a rejuvenator to make it come back to his gem shape, after only a few minor things have happened, like dad being a millionaire, Jasper went to Korea for a trick from my dad and so on "Steven ends with a small smile as he scratches his neck.

"Wow ... but it still makes no sense. If you say I got corrupted, why am I here?" Ruby asks in dismay, even offended by what the hybrid said.

"... I don't know, but I assure you it's true, Pearl misses you, Amethyst misses you, Sapphire misses you, I miss you" Steven exclaims sad, again he starts to tear out of control, to which the red gem It does not take long to clean the tears of the hybrid, but she also begins to cry.

"Sapphire?" The red gem asks sad, suddenly alarmed, she didn't know where the blue gem was "What did Malachite do to you ?!" The red gem exclaims worried directly to the hybrid, but then images of what had happened in the ocean invaded her "No!" Ruby suddenly shouts before Steven could speak, sending the hybrid to fly against the Pearl doll, they both fell to the ground while the red gem was falling apart again.

"Ruby, stop!" The worried Steven screams also taking the Pearl doll and trying to float towards the gem, but this was stopped by the statue of Rose Quartz, which moves giving a blow to the hybrid, which flew away in another direction while the statue also began to burn and disappear with Ruby "... I'm sorry" Steven says sorry, holding on to the two toys he brought, however then he feels like something grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, something hairy stopped his fall.

The surprised hybrid opens his eyes "Lion!" Steven exclaims seeing his pet also in that place, to which the hybrid clings to Lion's mane, the hybrid is excited only to let go of the animal's hair almost instantly "Are you real ?!" Steven asks the pink animal touching his face, to which Lion rolls his eyes without saying much "Blink if you love me" The hybrid exclaims curiously, to which his pet blinks "Lion!" Steven exclaims again, squeezing Lion, who put his leg on the hybrid's head.

Lion after that hug begins to walk a little, which Steven continues to find that they were now in the barn, which they entered finding that there were two Rubies in their corrupt forms, tied by a kind of blue collar. One, on the left, was trying to attack two figures that looked like Pearl and Amethyst, their part of the necklace was almost broken, while on the other hand the Ruby on the right looked at a mirror crashing her forehead delicately against it.

"Ruby?" The confused hybrid asks, the Ruby on the left looked at him, reacting she rushes to bite Steven who pulls out his shield but it was Lion who responds by also attacking that Ruby, whose collar is about to break "Wait Lion, that is Ruby! Don't attack her! " Steven implores worriedly jumping between those two beings. Now the pink animal had to contain himself but he still had to prevent the claws of the gem from touching the hybrid and damaging it.

Both Lion and that corrupt Ruby roar, Steven feels helpless, once again he cries "Stop!" The hybrid orders annoying, turning suddenly pink and using his hands to stop the fight, the claws of the corrupt gem almost break when she attacks the hybrid "Ruby, this is not you" The hybrid sentence embracing the corrupt gem, who follows fighting Steven, but he starts walking towards the Ruby on the right, she still concentrates on the mirror.

For his part, the surprised pink animal follows its owner, sitting next to the Ruby on the right, Steven places the two Rubies next to each other, finally the gem on the right is fixed on her counterpart, there is only silence, the gem on the left had stopped fighting and was beginning to fade, but it was not like the previous Rubies, but simply seemed to fade into the air, like a kind of mirage.

Now there was only one Ruby, she looks with her tongue out at the hybrid "... Do you remember me?" Steven asks curiously, sitting next to that corrupt gem, which was inclined to lick his face "Hey no, hehe" The hybrid laughs "Look what I brought" The hybrid mentions showing the two beings that accompanied the stuffed animal Amethyst and Pearl doll, sitting them with the Ruby.

Ruby on the other hand only throws a kind of howl of joy, also starting to lick Lion and the toys brought by the hybrid, the corrupt gem then lies down on the floor, Steven for his part caresses her head "Do you feel alone here? " Steven asks the red gem, looking around "There is no Sapphire" The hybrid says a little, but suddenly the necklace of the corrupt gem begins to peel off, taking the form of a small Sapphire.

The little statue is taken by a curious Ruby, who places it next to the Pearl doll and the Amethyst stuffed animal, then Ruby contemplated everyone who was there, not only the toys, but Steven and Lion himself, the corrupt gem start crying "Please come back, even if you're corrupt, just come back" Steven sentence hugging Ruby, Steven's gem began to shine, covering the place of pink.

******

Ahhhh!" Steven screams waking up, it was still night, he is with Spinel, Lapis and Ruby, and to his surprise Lion is also there now waking happily along with the corrupt gem. But there was not much time for the hybrid to deviate, its gem had disappeared and Pink Steven had left, who was running to the barn, where Sapphire was screaming.

"...What was that?" Lapis asks when she sees the exact copy of the hybrid, which was now in a weak state on the ground. Meanwhile, the pink gem took Steven, Spinel runs chasing Pink Steven, while the rest also chased Spinel.


	41. 41-It's not the right time, but I love you

The doors of the barn fly out, but not by act of the gems inside but were crushed by Pink Steven who enters at great speed without emotion on his face, some surprised Amethyst and Pearl look at him for a few moments. Until the pink figure pounces on Sapphire by destroying her physical form at a stroke and grabbing her gem, in the process the pink figure had broken Sapphire's right horn "Who are you ?!" The white gem asks alarmed while on the other hand Pink Steven does not answer.

Holding the blue gem in his hand, Pink Steven contemplates it for a few moments, accompanied by a small pink smoke a little pink glow spread through the blue gem "What do you think you are doing ?!" The purple gem rushes, she jumps on Pink Steven, but he dodges it without trying too hard, although in doing so Pearl almost reaches him with her spear, the pink figure drops Sapphire to the ground of the barn just at the moment when the group from outside enter.

Spinel carried Steven in her arms, Spinel only sees Pink Steven for a few moments before he merges back with his human half, now there was only silence while the hybrid fell from exhaustion. With the gems and Lion worried about him trying to speak to him futilely.

******

"Oh yes ... that's what Peridot was referring to about a pink Steven" Pearl mentions surprised while watching Steven sleep, just like Amethyst "It's very weird ... What do you think it could be?" The white gem inquires.

"Do you ask me?" The purple gem exclaims sarcastically, meanwhile Pearl rolls her eyes at the response of Amethyst who descended observing how Lapis played with Ruby while they took care of the Sapphire gem "I wonder what he has done with Sapphire" The purple gem sentences with concern.

"We will not know until it regenerates" Pearl sentences calmly, she picks up the transmitter "Peridot, is everything okay there? Hey, we have to talk" The white gem exclaims talking to Peridot, although the green gem wanted to talk about The Cluster and how she didn't see anything, Pearl starts talking about Pink Steven, however this was a mystery to both gems.

They couldn't talk to Steven until he woke up in the morning, changing the subject outside. Spinel plays with Lion, although the two pink beings were quite worried about the hybrid.

**[Hours later]**

Finally Steven moves again, now recovered without those bags under his eyes, the hybrid stretches before Amethyst will jump on him "Steven!" The purple gem greets excitedly, although Steven is a little confused at the beginning quickly he corresponds to the hug that Amethyst gave him. Spinel does not take long to appear and she also hugs the hybrid "Good to know that you are well, but we have to talk about that pink version of you" Amethyst rushes as she began to take the hybrid and the pink gem.

"Pink version? ... Oh! You're talking about Pink Steven" Steven exclaims calmly as he follows the purple gem "Where are we going?" The hybrid asks the pink gem curiously attached to his back.

"Peridot and Pearl went to see The Cluster, I suppose we are going too" Spinel exclaims simply, and indeed the trio went to Beach City after saying goodbye to Lapis who would take care of Sapphire's gem while they were gone. At first the group walks in silence but Amethyst was curious about the situation regarding the hybrid.

"So ... Can you talk to him and make him come out or what? ..." The purple gem inquires a bit awkward.

"I don't know, I haven't talked much to him" Steven doubtful sentence "In fact I think he can leave whenever he wants, or not, I don't know" The black-haired teenager mentions, the situation was at least problematic and he couldn't answer Amethyst's most doubts, Pink Steven was simply there and he was part of Steven.

The trio then arrives at the temple and from there to the Kindergarten Beta, running towards the other gems "Pearl, Peridot!" Steven greets excitedly, to which the white gem runs to hug him tightly, scrutinizing any wound that the hybrid might have while Amethyst and Steven tried to calm her down.

"Hey Steven! How are you doing?" Peridot greets with curiosity, Spinel and Steven greet her when finally the purple gem manages to get Pearl away a little, the two Crystal Gems talked while the hybrid and the pink gem walked towards the green gem.

"Pretty much better. How is the situation with The Cluster?" The duo asks curiously.

"Well ... now it's a chrysalis, as Pearl explained" Peridot responds by showing a photo taken relatively recently, showed a kind of gigantic cocoon of which the various gems emitted lights "We almost have the rejuvenator ready, but I don't know how much time we have "The green gem sentence quite worried.

"... What's going on in there?" Spinel curious question stretching her eyes to the picture.

"Usually when a caterpillar or a worm becomes a chrysalis they ... regenerate their physical form, like gems, wings, legs and things like that" Steven tries to explain to the pink gem that looked curiously at the explanation of the hybrid.

"Then a worm will turn with legs and wings?" Spinel asks surprised, while Steven is silent nodding to explain to the pink gem the situation, she was about to look down for The Cluster, but suddenly the earth began to vibrate.

"That ... The Cluster is waking up!" Peridot exclaims hurriedly jumping towards the ray and preparing the shot, with Pearl running to accompany the green gem, but something began to climb from the abyss, first antennas appear followed by a kind of eyes with multicolored iris.

The new form of The Cluster has arms very similar to humans, even with the appearance similar to muscles and cartilage, but most of its body was shaped like a moth from which branches of all the gems that made it, having a white color. Climbing leaning on her arms, The Cluster almost broke the whole ravine and deploying a powerful wind that nearly sent everyone to fly.

"Steven!" Spinel exclaims worriedly stretching and catching the hybrid, who began to float while clinging to Spinel trying to get out of there "You have to go for Peridot!" The duo rushes to testify, so they both head towards the terrified green gem that clung to the ray as they fall with The Cluster almost on them.

On the other hand, those that fly away, Amethyst and Pearl, form Opal to start jumping on the stones that shoot skyward, firing at The Cluster, although this did not give much effect. Quickly the fusion wanted to go through the trio but they had to solve their own problems.

"I know it doesn't seem like the right time but! ... I love you Steven!" Spinel sentences, she screams as the duo catches Peridot, looking at the hybrid he smiles momentarily before he has to notice some rocks.

"I love you too Spinel!" Steven responds by squeezing the hand of the pink gem while they try to escape from the falling rocks, heading towards the left but on the other hand the movements of the Cluster did nothing but collapse more earth and rocks, with a screaming Peridot.

"And what about me, pair of idiots ?!" The terrified green gem screams.

"We love you too!" The duo exclaims as they begin to speed up "Can you shoot from here?" They ask Peridot worried, who slaps herself to try to regain her composure.

"I just have to turn a little more" The green gem asks kindly, it was difficult to maneuver but Spinel stretches her arm to get tangled around Steven and place herself in another part of the rejuvenator, while Steven makes strength to keep the device up, the pink gem manages to change the position of the device.

Peridot moves her hands as fast as she can, pressing buttons and pulling levers until finally a pink ray is shot towards The Cluster, whose physical form was suddenly cut, but instead of falling the entire geo-weapon, all the gems began to fall like rain on that place "Oh no" Steven exclaims worried, now there was pure silence. Then they had finally fallen, with them crashing into the ground although the pink gem was able to get Peridot out and cling to the wall, while the hybrid kept floating "We have to put all those gems in bubbles as soon as possible!" Steven exclaims hurriedly, however in his concern he falls to the ground.

"Come on!" Spinel sentence, she lifts the hybrid a little worried and runs to that place, even at that time there were already gems starting to reappear.


	42. 42-Returning to the abnormality

The group that had gone to stop The Cluster had a kind of victory, technically now there was no Cluster to fight against but they had to hurry to lock up as many gems as they could, fragments and fragments that extended like grains of sand, Spinel , Steven and Opal hurry to enclose as many gems as they could in a few bubbles but naturally it was like three people trying to empty the ocean, futile.

"Peridot! Would it bother you to help ?!" Opal hurriedly asks the green gem that runs rampant through the place while her friends worked on the important task.

"I don't know how to make bubbles, clod! It's not my job!" Peridot responds furiously before hitting the wall, the fusion rolls her eyes and begins to use her four arms to catch as many gems as she can, in truth the rejuvenator and its effect would not last forever, they would have approximately less than a couple of hours .

The minutes do not stop running and the group can barely continue, until finally the various gems that had formed The Cluster began to regenerate "Oh no!" Everyone there shouts, hoping that those gems will not begin to merge once again. In the end a glow that almost equaled the Sun blinds the eyes of those present but it was not that The Cluster will begin to reform, but that the fragments of gems and individual gems regained their physical form.

A stampede occurs, with the entities trying to run and get out of that abyss caused by the geo-weapon, Steven rushes to create a gigantic bubble and prevent Opal, Peridot and Spinel from being overwhelmed, the gems pressed against the walls of the bubble pink trying to prevent it from breaking, they were almost crushed by pressure with cracks appearing by the circumference of the bubble. The fusion of Pearl and Amethyst took out its whip, using it to surround the waist of the gems and the hybrid.

When the bubble finally gives way Opal jumps over some of the gems in a short period of time, starting to climb the walls with elegance and speed, some of the corrupt gems tried to hold on to it to get out but the fusion sent them to fly with one kick, the merger could finally cling to the edge of the cliffs and climb the rest of the group to the surface "Are we all here?" Opal hurried question.

"Peridot, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst ... I feel like someone is missing ... Ah, wait ... Me! Yes, we are all" Spinel exclaims telling everyone present with her fingers, Peridot and Steven breathe as they can on the ground, while the pink gem is thrown to the side. On the other hand the fusion leaned over the edge.

"That doesn't look good" Opalo sentence, at that moment Amethyst and Pearl separate, with a worried purple gem watching as the corrupt gems and the parts of gems tried to climb, some fight among themselves, others dig in the ground, or they they climb on top of each other trying to leave.

"That does not look good" Amethyst mentions seriously.

"Do not worry, it is not such a bad result" Pearl responds calmly, surprising the purple gem and in general the rest of the group, who can not believe that the white gem is so calm.

"In case you didn't realize, there are more than half a million gems!" Peridot exclaims offended, but Pearl does not flinch "Where are you going ?!" The green gem annoying question watching the maid gem walk away from that place, with the rest seeing her a little worried.

"I have a plan" Pearl sentences simply to the group, who stands up to follow her.

******

The group enters the barn, watching Lapis sleep and snore in a pile of leaves while she had the gem of Sapphire in an improvised pot with a bucket of water "... I don't even snore so much" Amethyst sentence very surprised, while that some confused Spinel and Peridot don't know what was happening with the sounds that emanated from the blue gem.

"Lapis" Pearl and Steven call touching the blue gem repeatedly on her face so she will wake up, finding at the beginning that Lapis is sound asleep, but then Pearl stuck her fingers in the nose of the blue gem and lifts her from her makeshift bed, suddenly causing the blue gem to wake up in pain.

"What's wrong with you ?!" Lapis asks furiously upon waking up, while the white gem pulls her fingers from the nose of the blue gem, Pearl cleaned herself by removing a handkerchief from her gem.

"I need your help to take care of some corrupt gems" Pearl explains simply, attracting the curiosity of Lapis "I just need you to move the ocean and go where they are" The white gem asks, surprising the rest of the group at the curious request, to which Lapis sees with the same curiosity.

"Okay" The blue gem sentence. Then both Lapis and Pearl leave the barn heading to the ocean, while Pearl told Peridot to make an electric conductor that produced static electricity quickly, leaving Steven, Amethyst and Spinel without any particular work, the serenity of the gem followed being disconcerting to them.

"What does Pearl want to do?" The trio asks the green gem, who had immediately set to work on Pearl's request.

"... I think he is trying to take care of all the corrupt gems at once" Peridot mentions with surprise, continuing the small device that would help in the work.

**[A couple of hours later]**

Steven and Spinel play blowing bubbles when Peridot finally runs off with his device in hand, while Amethyst takes the pot where Sapphire was, the rest of the group begins to follow Peridot, since they must then go to the place where were Pearl and Lapis

"Lapis really took the ocean! ... Again" The pink gem exclaims excitedly when they walk along the beach to return to the portal, Steven and Amethyst nod as if that was nothing, but on the beach the inhabitants were gathered from Beach City complaining that this strange situation happened again. The hybrid and the purple gem push the pink gem and the green gem away from there before they notice their presence and ask them what happened.

When moving to the Kindergarten Beta, even from a distance everyone can see two gigantic spheres of salt water flying over that place where they got rid of The Cluster, and in fact you can see shines of various colors within one of those bubbles made with the ocean.

Running there the group soon finds Pearl and Lapis, one of the bubbles of the ocean contained the gems and the other to the living beings, idea of Pearl to make sure that the corrupt gems will not harm the life forms of the Earth "Here you are" Peridot exclaims a little tired while delivering the device to the white gem.

"Thank you Peridot" Pearl thanks while the green gem explains to her how the device works.

"Pearl, what are you going to do?" Steven, Amethyst and Spinel ask curiously.

"Oh, very simple, there are certain frequencies of static electricity that disturb the physical shape of the gems, and taking advantage of the conductive capabilities of the water, I thought it would be a good idea to take care of most of The Cluster's gems in this way. Using the Lapis skills "Pearl explained with ease" Some must have already escaped while we left, either through the holes in the ground or up. But most are here "The white gem ends activating the small Peridot device and launching this against the bubble that Lapis kept calm.

Activating the device, the blue gem creates a small thread of water towards the device when Pearl activates it, then sending the current through the bubble and causing all the gems to start blurring their physical form, finally destroying these and leaving that crowd of gems will wander in the water. Creating another grounded water wire when the white gem separates the device, Lapis undoes the electricity in the water while finally letting the gems go out. "I will return this." The blue gem sentences, she then flies to the coasts to return the ocean. Amethyst gives her the pot with Sapphire by the way.

In the meantime the group takes advantage of the fact that all those gems would not regenerate as soon as it happened with the rejuvenator. They were there for hours, Steven fell from exhaustion when they had been collecting the gems all night, but the gems only finished work until the Sun had already risen.

"I'm tired" Amethyst sentence, she throws herself next to the hybrid, while Peridot on the other hand chopped the purple gem with a stick to annoy, Spinel and Pearl didn't seem too tired.

"There I go!" The pink gem exclaims excitedly jumping over Amethyst and Steven, stretching over them lying on the floor.

"Spinel come down please!" The purple gem and the hybrid hurry but on the other hand Spinel did not really want to move, however Steven began to tickle Spinel, with Amethyst imitating the hybrid, they began to play with the pink gem for the reddish sand.

Pearl sits watching the group play when the green gem approaches her to sit "... I want to stay on Earth" Peridot sentences in a murmur, watching the group have fun there, although the green gem is greatly embarrassed, the white gem on the other hand gives a side smile.

"What?" Pearl burlesque question, another murmur comes out of Peridot "What did you say Peridot?" Pearl asks again.

"I want to stay on Earth, clod!" Peridot finally shouts, which was heard by the rest of the group, who see her in silence for a few moments. The green gem blushed and suddenly Spinel, Steven and Amethyst jumped on her "Stop, no!" She screams as they begin to tickle her.

The strange life of the gems and the hybrid would return to **_"normalcy."_**

******

With the ocean returned, Lapis returns to the barn with the pot where Sapphire is in her arms, however such movements do not go unnoticed, some images came from the state of Delmarva. Because of this, another gem crossed the ocean from the Italian peninsula, a blue gem carrying two orange gems with her small arms, flying over a terrified boat.

Aquamarine releases the Topazes on the boat while taking out a map "Perdona. Quanto dista ** _"Delmarva"_**?" The blue gem asks in Italian with curiosity, to which navigators do not know what to answer in part because of fear "I will say it only once more before resorting to blows. How far is **_Delmarva"_**?" Aquamarine asks again while the Topazes were silent.


	43. 43-Yes, again.

Returning from the successful mission that involved taking care of most of the remains of The Cluster, causing Pearl, Peridot, Steven and Amethyst to stretch as warming, while Spinel literally stretches across the floor as she relaxed. When the group finally arrives at the barn once again there they find Sapphire again in their physical form, the little blue gem is hidden behind the barn door holding Lapis's hand "Sapphire!" Her teammates jump to hug the distressed gem.

"It is excellent to see that you are well! Well ... most of you" Pearl sentence patting the head of the blue gem, now she had a kind of horns, but the left was broken, and now she had some white fur that it covered his arms, long, woolly hair that would remind a goat.

"Yes. Lapis told me how they did by the way, I'm very proud of everyone" Sapphire mentions calmly while Amethyst, Spinel, Steven and Peridot celebrate "Hey Pearl, come closer" The blue gem tells the white gem, she bend down a little to know what Sapphire had to say, it could be an important prediction of the future "Go buy coffee. At night"

"... Okay" The white gem sentences a little strangely, to which Sapphire smiles calmly.

Meanwhile the rest enters the barn "What do you want to see ?!" Peridot asked excitedly, they would celebrate that they had saved the world by watching or a movie or one of the series recorded on television, the first time Lapis was watching TV with the group, she had Steven and Spinel above her talking to him to her and trying to explain to her how everything that happened and attracted the interest of the blue gem worked.

In the end at the insistence of Peridot they ended up seeing Camp Pining Hearts "What did you think?" The excited green gem asks Lapis after the end of season one, Amethyst, the hybrid and the pink gem also waited for the response of the blue gem that thought carefully about her answer.

"... It was a great garbage" Lapis sentence finally before Peridot will jump to his jugular, with the rest of the group having to stop the green gem. When they realized, it was already night, and Pearl left to go to buy the coffee that Sapphire asked for.

"Guys! I'm going out, don't stay too late." The white gem calms down, watching the group suddenly stop by Pearl's voice talking to them, pretending they didn't do anything wrong. When the gem was leaving the barn, Sapphire stopped her for a few moments. "Do you want to come?" Pearl kindly offers.

"No, I think I would terrify Sadie and Lars with my new look" The blue gem responds with education, but then pulls out a black leather jacket from her gem "It's a gift for you" Sapphire sentence, confusing the white gem a little , Pearl kindly accepts the gift and puts it on.

"What do you want coffee for?" Pearl asks Sapphire before leaving, the blue gem asks for nothing in particular and she leaves the decision to the white gem, who heads to Beach City to finally buy the coffee. Pearl runs before the Big Donut was closed, and therefore the only place the white gem knew where they sold coffee.

Upon entering the store, Pearl almost chokes when she finds that Greg was also there buying donuts "Damn you Sapphire" Pearl complains, she tries to climb her jacket as much as possible to prevent her face from being seen. She also turns on her side so that she seems to be observing something, even though her nose was noticeable.

"Pearl? Hello! How are you doing?" Sadie greets obviously noticing the white gem, you do not see every day someone with such a pointed nose and white skin that in any other person would be a very obvious sign of illness. It also helped that Pearl always used to wear the same clothes, although this time she was wearing a jacket.

"Pearl?!" Greg asks surprised, he turns and then finds the white gem that was still trying to hide in her jacket. Greg was also nervous about the sudden presence of the gem, so it costs him a little to pay for the donuts, much to Sadie's confusion, although it was not her job to get into people's things. After paying, the man leaves the Big Donut as quickly as possible, allowing Pearl to _"breathe"_ calmly, finally lowering her jacket.

Now Pearl looks like a Blue Pearl, approaching as quickly as possible to buy coffee "Is something wrong, Pearl?" Sadie asks a little worried while preparing coffee for the white gem.

"Something ?! Of course. Not. You know. You know, the usual. Fighting with magical creatures, taking care of Steven ... Having sex with my lover's husband, and the father of whom I consider a son "Pearl sentence very nervous, the white gem seemed about to explode.

"What?" Sadie asks in dismay, but Pearl is already leaving with the whole jug of coffee, which she removes from the human's hands without a word. However to his misfortune a blushing Greg was still out there, the white gem was almost going to scream.

"... Nice jacket, Pearl" Greg flatters trying to look away "Ehh. A donut?" The human offers Pearl, she takes a moment before taking a big sip of the coffee maker while taking a couple more steps, surprising Greg and holding his hand before Sadie appeared to ask for the coffee jug .

"... What did you say Greg?" Pearl asks in dismay and blushing.

"That ... ahhh ... I got tired. I said that, nice jacket, Pearl, and if you wanted donuts" The human exclaims tired, not only because of the race "Pearl ... Can you let go of my hand? hurting "Greg rushes to say.

"Sorry!" Pearl hurries to apologize by letting go of Greg's hand, but not before checking that the human was not hurt "Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't notice, I'm very nervous" The gem spoke quickly without controlling her nervousness, Greg was also nervous but between Pearl's murmurs showed that she cursed a little, she cursed Sapphire.

"Calm down Pearl, I don't think you should be so nervous. I think we had a little earlier, that is, you were emotionally bad and ..." Greg tries to speak, when Pearl reacts better, she shuts him down by putting her hand over Greg's mouth, then the gem proceeds to drink more coffee before talking to the human.

"Greg, do not change what happened to try to take responsibility, you are a very good person, but no. We are adults, we consent to what we did and everything there was under our responsibility" Pearl remarks as assertive as she can, but she was still quite flushed, while Greg kept quiet for a few moments. "Yes, sorry. I think I need a donut." The gem starts to release the human's mouth and grabs a donut. Pearl took small bites but almost seemed so nervous that she could swallow the entire donut of a bite.

Greg regains his composure after the initial nervousness, although indeed the adult could feel Steven's gaze piercing him in the back, so Greg took a lot of air "... I'm going to leave Beach City a bit. Would you like to come with me? " Greg kindly offers, to which Pearl almost chokes "I can understand if you don't want, it was an idea stu" The human tries to hurry to say.

"Yes!" Pearl rushes to answer, she holds Greg by the shoulders.

"Pearl, think about it a bit" Greg clarifies with concern.

"... Yes," Pearl answers once more affirmatively.

"... Pearl" The human insists.

"Yes Greg, hell!" Pearl yells at Greg.

"... You're pouring the coffee on me. It burns me" The human exclaims in pain, Pearl notices that she had not released the coffee maker and hurries to throw it as far as possible. In the end the coffee maker pierced the Big Donut like a bullet, while a worried Pearl carried Greg to make sure he didn't have very serious burns.

In the end Steven and the gems would not have to convince Pearl or Greg to go on a date.


	44. 44-It is the city that does not sleep

"Do you really think the jacket is nice?" Pearl asks certainly excited as she passes an ice pack through Greg's burns, the human meanwhile nodded sweetly "Thank you very much for the gift ... Sapphire" The white gem sentence, she is still a bit upset with the blue gem .

"Kind detail from her" Greg mentions innocently, to which Pearl certainly nods nodding her head trying to contain herself "I think I can take care of the ice pack" The human exclaims calmly, to which the gem nods and passes the bag to Greg, meanwhile Pearl gets out of the van before she insults Sapphire or she does something Greg.

"So ... Where will we go?" The white gem asks, she leans on one of the doors of the van with curiosity, much more assertive than usual, Pearl also tried to hide how nervous she was.

"I planned to go to the city that doesn't sleep. Empire City!" Greg answers excitedly, although his partner did not understand metaphors very well. The human spoke as calmly as he could, although he was also nervous, Greg was normally good-natured.

"I'm sure that's bad for your health" Pearl exclaims a little worried, to which Greg laughs a little while explaining the metaphor to Pearl "Wonderful! ... So, I think we'll see you tomorrow" The white gem hurries to say goodbye, certainly excited, making a gesture that she had already seen Greg do, wink and point the human with her fingers. Quickly Pearl's skin turns blue again and she runs off, with Greg laughing a little.

"Goodbye Pearl! ... You are adorable!" The human said goodbye praising the gem, he was also blushing. While the gem that had heard everything increased speed even more. Pearl when arriving at the place almost crossed the doors of the barn, undoubtedly calling the attention of all those present. Steven and Spinel even woke up.

"Sapphire!" The white gem calls while Sapphire laughs over a box, she seems innocent, until she had Pearl in front.

"How are you, Pearl? Greg invited you out on a date or did you put him back on the floor of the van? And I know you know what I mean" The blue gem exclaims mocking and smiling excitedly at the white gem. Pearl on the other hand covers her mouth when Spinel and Steven were looking at her, mainly out of curiosity.

"... The first" Pearl responds blushing, at that moment a sharp cry of emotion comes from Steven, Amethyst and Sapphire, added to some howls of Ruby "I hate you" The white gem sentence heading towards Sapphire, which for its part not stop hugging Pearl, just like the purple gem and the hybrid.

"I love you too, tell me everything that happened" The blue gem exclaims with joy as she insists on the white gem that sits next to her, although Pearl preferred to stand still, certainly so much emotion made her feel a little dizzy.

"Can Spinel and I go?" Steven asked excitedly, while Spinel joined the conversation with a star-shaped eyes, Pearl would not hesitate to answer, but the purple gem interrupted her.

"I don't think that's a good idea Steven." Amethyst mentions a little worried trying to calm that duo.

"Actually, I would be very happy if you will accompany us" Pearl exclaims cheerfully taking Steven and Spinel by the cheeks, playing with both of their faces as if they were little children. Both the pink gem and the hybrid would be very happy with the idea of accompanying the other couple.

"Sapphire. Is that a good idea?" Amethyst asks curiously as she addresses the blue gem, meanwhile Sapphire thinks for a few moments, until finally he nods calmly "Thank you" The purple gem sighs more calmly "Now wait a few moments guys. Sapphire and I are going to talk to Pearl "Amethyst exclaims climbing on some scrap metal to take Pearl by the shoulders.

"Since how long does it seem that you became so mature Amethyst?" The white white gem certainly asks surprised, laughing a little at the behavior of the purple gem that in turn pushes Pearl out of the barn along with Sapphire, while some confused Spinel, Ruby, Steven, Lapis and Peridot observe.

"Well, in the first place there is Garnet so I decided on my own initiative to change a little. In the second I don't want to lose you and have to change diapers for four years once more" Amethyst mentions seriously, before a flushed Pearl trying to look away Inquisitive of his companion.

"Oh come on, I'm responsible." Pearl exclaims, she quickly covers Amethyst's face with her hands, quickly receiving complaints from the purple gem but she couldn't get rid of the white gem's hands.

"We know that but I really want to know what you plan to do with Greg, it's a very important occasion. Do you plan to go with the jacket? What did you think? Nice?" Sapphire declares smiling gripping the arm of the white gem.

"Nice really" Pearl says a little embarrassed with the blush of her face "You already know it!" The white gem recriminates laughing as she pulled away the laughing blue gem. The group quickly also receives Ruby, who slept on Pearl's skirts while she narrated and talked with Amethyst and Sapphire, until practically the morning of the next day.

For their part in the barn before sleeping some excited Steven and Spinel talk with Peridot while Lapis is already asleep, without paying much interest to the romance of the couples around her. Meanwhile, while Pearl kept her jacket, Spinel put on her tie and aluminum clasp again, while Steven put on his pink jacket.

******

The next morning Pearl plays with her nervous hands, walking around the barn while Steven and Spinel see her more calmly, the white gem murmured too much "Dad told you where we are going to go?" Steven asks Pearl curiously, who is startled by her nervousness.

"Oh yes, of course. We're going to Empire City." The white gem sentences simply, running her hand through the hybrid's hair and disheveling the hybrid even further before turning the barn again, on the other hand Steven couldn't be more cheerful, not only because his father and Pearl had a romantic date, but because of the place they went.

"Empire City! The city that does not sleep," Steven says in wonder, although Spinel was a little dismayed by the city.

"I can explain it to you" Pearl rushes after finishing another round to the barn, when suddenly Greg's horn sounds sounds "It's time to fake my death" The white gem nervous sentence, but then Spinel and Steven drag her excited towards the front of the barn, where Greg waited briefly talking to Sapphire and Amethyst. Now Greg wore long pants and a greenish jacket similar to Steven's.

"Hello, hello, hello Greg!" Pearl greets nervously, to which the human corresponds to the greeting, he is much calmer "No problem with Steven and Spinel coming, right?" Pearl asks as she sits in the passenger seat, while Greg opens the doors to the hybrid and Spinel to get in the back.

"Of course not, I also wanted Steven to come. Although Spinel is a surprise" Greg mentions with joy, then he turns on the van, Sapphire and Amethyst said goodbye to the group as they left.

"It's good to see Greg also prepare for his date" The purple gem says with joy about to enter the barn.

"A pity that his pants do not last long" The blue gem sentences indifferently.

"...What?" Amethyst asks surprised at Sapphire's words.

"It's a shame he doesn't wear his pants for a long time" The blue gem responds calmly, receiving a strange look from the surprised purple gem.

"Are you implying that ...?" Amethyst exclaims stunned.

"I am not implying anything, I just say that Greg will not wear those pants much" Sapphire declares simply, to which her partner begins to run chasing the path the van was taking "... Lapis, Peridot, are in charge of the barn!" The blue gem shouts before also following her companion, an excited Ruby joins her path on which Sapphire rides to accompany Amethyst in the _"chase"_ of the quartet.

******

On the way to Empire City while Greg drove the van, he accompanies his son in a song, Steven plays his father's guitar as he could even though he was not very accustomed to such a large instrument, for his part Spinel looked excited the "Come on Pearl, sing a little with us" Greg asks excitedly looking at Pearl, who had just spent smiling looking at the father and son.

"I am sure?" Pearl asks a little shy, both Steven and Greg were excited.

"Of course!" Greg nods excitedly, to which the white gem accepts smiling.

"If they insist" Pearl sentence accompanying Greg and Steven in the song, Spinel did not take long to join as well. Little by little they approached Empire City, they would probably arrive at night received by the lights of the great city.

Behind them were Amethyst imitating a purple cougar, Sapphire riding Ruby and Ruby, who simply ran after the van like any dog.


	45. 45-Mr. Universe, Mr. Universe. And ... ladies?

The arrival in Empire City was met with surprise and excitement by Pearl, Spinel and Steven while Greg was looking for a place to park his van in the busy city, it was the first time the hybrid had seen in person the city from which he always heard from his father "I made a last minute reservation at Le Hotel a few blocks from here" Greg mentions calmly when he finally manages to park on the side of the street.

"How did you get a reservation in less than a day?" Pearl asks curiously, to which the human on the other hand pats the wallet that was in his pants.

"Pearl, Steven, you and the others will have magical powers. But now I have the power of money and believe me, you can do many things." Greg smiles happily, although the white gem did not yet understand how the money worked, she only knows that humans used it to get things.

Le Hotel receives the quartet with its main characteristics, elegance and opulence in every corner, which amazed the eyes of humans and Pearl, although the most excited was Spinel who jumps in the jump to the reception to the receptionist "Hello! Do you live here? This place is great! " The pink gem speaks to the surprised receptionist, who shrinks down the stretched and gigantic Spinel in front of him, who only backed away when Pearl grabs her and pulls her.

"Excuse Spinel, she's just exalted." The white gem rushes "Quick, get small," Pearl orders, at which point the pink gem becomes the size of a cat, greeting the receptionist from Pearl's arms. The white gem was grieved by Spinel's behavior.

"Excuse me but" The receptionist speaks seriously, until Greg puts his wallet on the counter "... We will attend them right away, let him see the rooms" The " _always_ " helpful receptionist hurries, while dozens of butlers collect their bags that the group brings with it "Fortunately Mr. Universe there are two rooms available" The receptionist mentions with a smile. The butlers had already thrown two families from Le Hotel.

"Thank you" Greg nods happily.

"I don't think Steven and Spinel should share a roooooom." Pearl protests before the group of butlers drag everyone out of the reception to some dressing rooms.

"One of our standards at Le Hotel is etiquette, so we want you to try the most elegant style that Empire City can offer at this time." The receptionist says quietly while the group receives dresses and suits galore from behind the locker room. .

"My tie stays" Spinel exclaims from a dressing room where she is still in the arms of Pearl, in fact with that size the bow tie is very large, although Pearl thinks that the pink gem is adorable in that small size, the white gem lets Spinel stretch a little more so she could fit in a red tuxedo.

"Good choice Spinel" Pearl mentions flattering as he got herself a black tuxedo and a top hat on the suit white gem into his jacket given to him by Sapphire and both came out of the dressing room, finding looks a little missed by choice by workers of the hotel. On the other hand, two other dressing rooms came out Steven and Greg, dressed in their own black tuxedos "How adorable you look Steven!" Pearl exclaims taking the hybrid cheeks, he was pretty embarrassed.

"The suits really fit you three" Greg flatters while he also holds one of Steven's cheeks, the hybrid only sighs when Spinel also grabs his cheek "Do you want to go for a dessert?" The adult offers, to which the rest of the group accepts while the butlers charge them to the hotel dining room.

******

Meanwhile in the locker rooms of Le Hotel, Amethyst tries on a tuxedo while Sapphire, already dressed in a pink dress over her blue dress, tried some black dresses on Ruby who was biting the neck of the white shirt she wore, because of the obligation of Sapphire "I told you that Greg's pants would last shortly" Sapphire mentions while the purple gem takes off Greg's pants.

"Wait. You meant this ?!" Amethyst asks almost offended while she puts on Greg's pants, those pants are too big for her.

"What did you think I meant?" Sapphire responds calmly, a stern look of the purple gem watches as the blue gem's lips curl into a smile.

"Come here" Amethyst jokes while she crashes her knuckles against Sapphire's head, it would have been fun for the trio that scene, had it not been because butlers appeared around them taking out their cleaning utensils as weapons "Oh no" The purple gem says while putting himself in fighting position. There would be a legendary battle.

******

Meanwhile, at a round white table, Pearl and Greg were receiving some plates of food while Steven and Spinel were running around the dining room chasing each other "Steven, Spinel!" Pearl calls worried.

"Oh come on Pearl, let them have fun, they don't hurt anyone" Greg kindly mentions while holding the white gem to keep her from jumping over the duo that now runs under the tables "... Thanks for coming" The human exclaims a little more nervous and flushed, the lights began to go out to the surprise of Greg and Pearl, who takes the opportunity to hide her own blush.

"You're welcome, Greg, you know, I'm very excited too." Pearl replies trying to sound calm but her own voice betrays her when she lets out some tunes higher than normal, the white gem played with her hands on the table. But when a piano starts to play Greg extends his hand and grabs one of Pearl's hands "G-Greg" Pearl exclaims very nervous.

"Pearl ... Would you like to dance?" Greg offers as he gets up without letting go of Pearl's hand, the white gem looks at the ground for a few moments without knowing what to say but her smile moved nervously "Do you know how to dance this?" The human kindly asks, finally the white gem rises.

"That's not the right question" Pearl sentence smiling at Greg, who looked at her curiously before the gem took him by the waist and lowered him just to start dancing with a twist "Could you keep up with me, Greg?" The white gem mocks assertively, she guides the dance, and Greg just lets out a few laughs before following Pearl.

"Oh, you know I can, Pearl" The human continues as the music increases in rhythm and with it the steps performed by the dance couple, turning around the room, the adults did not know but the piano and the " _guitar_ " were in actually Steven and Spinel, the hybrid played an instrument while the pink gem used its long fingers as strings.

If the room were not so empty, by order of Steven to the butlers, many eyes would have looked at Pearl and Greg, the couple dances in great harmony despite being very different but both smiled at each other's company, their hands fit well "You haven't lost your touch since I saw you dance with ... you know" The white gem mentions something distressed but blushing.

"D-Did you see us dance?" Greg exclaims in surprise, the blushing Pearl nods as the blush spreads back to the human.

"We shouldn't talk about her, if you don't want to." The white gem mentions worried about Greg, who nevertheless calms down and takes away importance while clinging to Pearl during the dance "... The past is the past. No?" The white gem asks calmly.

"Exactly" The human sentence smiling, Pearl corresponds to Greg's smile and both continued their dance "Pearl ... I love you" The human finally tells the gem in the middle of the dance, his partner for her part is paralyzed in the place a few moments, Greg is silent.

Pearl puts a finger on the mouth of the dismayed Greg "Wait a little" The nervous white gem tells the human, Pearl's entire face was blue "Steven! Spinel! ... If I overdo with this ... stop me! " Pearl sentence before putting her face in front of Greg's and kissing him, for his part Greg does not take long to respond.

"Yes!" Steven exclaims excitedly before hitting his hands with an also excited Spinel at the sweet kiss of adults. With the door between open some excited Sapphire, Ruby and Amethyst watched that scene, before running away chased by butlers.

**[A bit later]**

Greg is playing a guitar while Steven falls asleep in a bed, Pearl on the other hand caresses in the meantime the spongy hair of the hybrid, while on the other hand Spinel is already asleep after having assaulted the kitchen, the white gem had put Spinel on the ground, as far away from Steven as possible.

Finally then Steven falls asleep, which was the signal for Greg to stop playing "Let's Go" Pearl whispers softly as she watches Steven sleep for a few more minutes while she and the human leave. Pearl and Greg's room was adjacent to the other two quartet members, the good thing was that Pearl didn't need to sleep.

"Hey Pearl ... then ... Would you go out with me?" Greg asks blushing at the white gem.

"Do I have to say three times if again?" Pearl responds calmly to the human, who shakes her head while giving a small laugh "But you know what, Greg? There is something I want in this hotel" The white gem exclaims tranquility.

"Whatever you want. What is it?" Greg asks kindly, just to have Pearl hold him in her arms kicking the bedroom door.

"A private **_concert_** " Pearl sentence while walking with Greg, slamming the door.

"..." Amethyst enters with some wounds and with her companions silently into the hallway, having observed the previous scene. Then the doors opened a little, before closing again when Greg's new pants flew out.

"... That's what I meant in fact. It's a shame that Greg's elegant pants lasted so short" Sapphire sentences seriously, she was bruised, to which the canine Ruby nods.

"There they are!" A butler shouts before the trio of gems ran.

**[The next morning]**

"I'll pay for all the damage in ... my room," Greg tells the receptionist that kindly receives Greg's money, while Steven and Spinel did not understand what the adult was referring to. They only knew that both Greg and Pearl were very embarrassed at the time, although there were also some nervous laughs.

The quartet is heading towards the van and they are about to leave Empire City "Pearl ..." Steven tells the white gem that he was a co-pilot "Can I call you mom now?" The hybrid asks the gem sweetly.

Pearl is tearing in silence, so she plunges her face into Greg's bruised neck, he gently patted her on the back while Pearl gives some shouts of excitement, for the worried Steven and Spinel.

"Wait!" Amethyst screams, she crashes into the glass of Greg's door, surprising everyone present in the van, Sapphire and Ruby entered through the back doors "Get us out of here Greg" Amethyst asks worried clinging to the van while butlers came to chase her.

Bewildered Greg does not take long to light the van and lower the window, while Amethyst enters the van sitting on Pearl's skirt, Greg throws some dollars at the butlers, who begin to fight for the tip of Mr. Universe ignoring to the gems they previously chased.

"What are you doing here Amethyst?" Pearl seriously asks the purple gem, who sweated cold under the nose of the white gem.

"Did I tell you how happy I am for you and Greg?" Amethyst tries to change the subject.


	46. 46-Aquamarine is OP

On the beach of Beach City, Lion sleeps calmly on the sand despite the sound of the builders in the temple, it seems to be a normal day until suddenly a small blue figure leaves the ocean, Aquamarine drags her two companions Topaz as if nothing "Scusa ragazzo. Conosci qualcuno di nome Steven Quartz Universe?" The blue gem asks, she receives a strange look from the pink animal. Aquamarine sighs in annoyance "You also speak that little refined language, don't you? I'm sorry for you, little friend. Tell me. Do you know someone named Steven Quartz Universe?" The blue gem asks once again, she proudly claps Lion's head.

For his part Lion growls at the gem and takes a few steps back, he lowers the posture of his body, the animal did not know if it was a friend or enemy, but he must distrust them "Do you even talk?" Aquamarine asks curiously, she still addresses Lion, the Topazes rise, Leon's half-open eyes inspected the trio of gems from head to toe.

Aguamarinase is bored of waiting for responses from the pink animal, so she takes her way to the city without paying much attention to the workers or the temple. The Topazes follow Aguamarina, and Lion follows the Topazes, that strange group would end up in the Big Donut "Oh no, more weird people" Lars exclaims annoyed as soon as he sees the trio of gems.

"Lars!" Sadie quickly complains, when she suddenly notices Aquamarine on the counter of the store, the little blue gem squeezes the human's neck that despite its considerably larger size could not even move the gem, she was beginning to strangle him.

"Chi chiami strano? You don't have the attitude to talk like that about others. What is this? These ugly ears. Would you like someone to put his dick around here and penetrate your brain, right? I would say it is the only thing for which they serve "Aquamarine exclaims starting to roll up the open lobes of Lars' ears as she smiled, it seemed that she would tear them away at any moment. Then a worried Sadie places her hands on Aquamarine "Non toccarmi la pelle, feccia sporca" The blue gem screams before throwing Sadie outside the bulding with a blow.

"Wait ... So you're a **_"Lars"_** huh?" Aquamarine mentions calm, she takes a camera from her gem and takes a picture of the blue Lars, everything seemed calm, Lars's eyes were about to leave their basins when Aquamarine hears a growl, she turns her head and the blue gem look at the fangs of Leon, who is in position to jump on her.

The Topazes were about to jump on the animal, but Aquamarine stops them with a gesture of her free hand and a small click of her tongue "Che succede, micio? Do you want to see some real fangs?" The blue gem menacingly asks Lion, so she shows her own fangs inside her mouth, only to release the already unconscious Lars. Lion jumps over the blue gem ready to attack her.

Only a sound like a shot was heard before Lion crossed the doors of the Big Donut, it was barely a thousandths of a second "Whenever I do this I finish with wet hands" Aquamarine mentions disgusted, her hands were wet and she rubbed them on her dress to dry.

Lion on the other hand breathes with enormous difficulty and on top of it he could barely see, an area similar to the impact of a bullet had his hair burned, just in the abdomen, it burned and if Lion was not a magical creature that heals quickly, he would probably be dead. The fastest solution of the pink animal was to run away looking for help, just to realize that another shot rang in his back, this time Lion simply feels the heat go down his spine, the pink animal falls to the floor.

"What's wrong with you pussy? Do you know how to bite or just know how to growl?" Aquamarine asks sitting on Lion, the animal is shaking while the blue gem holds him by the neck, causing Lion to look at the sky while she twists her hand.

"Get off of Lion" A serious voice orders from the corner, momentarily distracting Aquamarine, noting that it was a girl of brown color with a pink sword, accompanied by Sadie "I'm Connie, you're on my friend's pet" The girl exclaims introducing herself to her rival "Go now Sadie, it is very dangerous" The swordsman mutters towards the blond girl, who does not take long to go, worried about Lars.

"Scusa. I'm Aquamarine. Oh, how lucky I am! A Connie" Aquamarine mentions happily.

"Well yes, there must be a lot of Connies, but I'm surprised you know my name" Connie replies in dismay "We're not here for this!" The girl says as she stops getting distracted by talking with Aquamarine, the girl with the sword jumps against the blue gem, which gives her a small smile.

Connie tries to swing her sword against the blue gem, only to find that she throws Lion on her, in those moments when the girl with the sword strives to catch Lion and stop his fall, Aquamarine fires her attack on the pink animal, another shot is heard and both the animal and the girl fly away. Another point appears on Lion's skin, accompanied by the burned fur "What is this?" Connie asks surprised looking at Lion's wounds, the animal was beginning to wobble.

"My attack of course. You two have 5 milliseconds to escape" Aquamarina proud sentence, she doesn't even bother to look at her opponents, she had closed her eyes. It seemed to the girl with the sword that the blue gem was showing off, and Connie tries to attack again "Too slow" Aquamarine exclaims, only for Connie to see a flash of light before she can defend herself from the attack with the blade of the sword.

From the hands of Connie the sword had flown out, it sounds like the metal of the edge had been splintered "What?" The human girl asks surprised, for a few moments she feels an incredible heat and a light had left her almost blind.

"Oh, that tender look of a lost and blind girl" Aquamarine mentions taking Connie by her cheeks, Aquamarine took a picture of her too, but not before wiping her wet hands on Connie's clothes and hair.

"Get your hands off!" The human girl screams trying to hit Aquamarine, the blue gem with a slap knock Connie to the ground.

Aquamarine steps on Connie's head with her little shoes, a wound that bleeds had come out "It would be so easy to break your precious head. Can we guess together what is inside, Topazes?" Aquamarine asks excitedly looking at her companions as if the human's skull was a box of surprises.

Suddenly a light this time surprises the gems, accompanied by the roar of Lion, who opens a portal to leave and take Connie, having created the portal on the ground and taken the human girl by the leg with her jaw, although the animal would leave a mark on Connie's leg, it had saved her life "What boredom" Aquamarine mentions, she had simply removed her foot from Connie's head, receiving a strange look from the Topazes "If she had kept my foot ... her liquids would have dirtied my shoe more "She mentions disgusted then cleaning the sole of her shoe in the street.

******

Lapis and Peridot were wasting time watching Camp Pining Hearts when suddenly Lion and Connie fall on the barn floor quite sore "Oh! She's Steven's friend ... Did we ever meet? I think I saw her, but we never talked "Peridot mentions seeing the pink animal and the girl lying on the ground.

"I think her name is Connie" Lapis exclaims thoughtfully.

"Lapis, Peridot! We need help, there's a gem called Aquamarine in Beach City," Connie reports hurriedly, she tries to get up but her head hurts, a stream of blood spilling from her side. Then she realized that she had Lapis in front, the blue gem grabbed the human by the shoulders.

"An Aquamarine? Where did she have her gem?" Lapis worried question, with Connie, she points to a space under the eye "... Look, I think this situation can be very dangerous. I propose to take the barn flying, find Steven and go to the other end of the galaxy. Do you think it's a good idea? " The blue gem exclaims before Peridot looks at her in confusion.

"No Lapis, that is not an option" Peridot mentions seriously, to which Lapis seems to shake, she spreads her wings by grabbing the green gem, the human girl and the pink animal, breaking the roof while going to Beach City "Hey Lapis! Do you know this Aquamarine? " Peridot asks worried.

"Perhaps" Lapis exclaims not very sure of herself "But if she is the one I know, we are very screwed" The gem of the ocean sentences with concern.

"She does something very strange, it seems that her fists are bullets" Connie explains to Lapis looking for information, the blue gem on the other hand understood what the human girl was referring to.

"Yes, I know what she does, she collects the humidity of the atmosphere in her hands to create a bubble that shoots at high speed, but also generates light and heat by speed, she is practically a cannon with legs" Lapis reports surprising the present, especially to Peridot and Connie.

"How do we dodge an attack that is created in 5 thousandths of a second?" Connie asks worried.

"You can't, you're pretty useless in this fight" Lapis says without any touch, to the sadness of the human girl, Peridot was about to tell Lapis that she will apologize when they suddenly see the little Aquamarine figure flying towards them, the group was terrified, both inside and outside.

"My vecchia amica! Lapis, how has life treated you?" The smiling Aquamarine asks taking Lapis by the shoulders, but not before sending a blow to his cheek, which although friendly, rumbles in the skull of the highest blue gem. In that carelessness, Lion, Peridot and Connie fall towards the ground, the green and the human gem being saved by the pink animal.

"Aquamarine, what are you doing here?" Lapis seriously asks, to which the smallest blue gem was calm.

"I have a job, you know how it is. This time it is from White Diamond" Aquamarina explains while hugging the tallest gem, it seems that she was going to crush Lapis's abdomen if the ocean gem moved too much "By chance. No do you know Steven Quartz Universe? " Aquamarine excitedly asks her _"partner"_.

Lapis' wings take the form of fists and hit Aquamarine, allowing the tallest gem to separate from its opponent, which in turn barely reacts "Oh, you are very smart Lapis" Aquamarine mentions when she notices that the water from the The atmosphere dried up because Lapis swirled the moisture around her wings.

But Lapis did not expect to receive a normal blow of Aquamarine, without any need for control over the water, Lapis was sent to the ground in a single blow "Arrivederci" The small blue gem sentence when descending at high speed to continue hitting Lapis against the floor.

While Aquamarine entertains itself by hitting the highest blue gemstone, Peridot moves with its magnetic powers a considerable amount of metal over Aquamarine, with the intention of crushing the smallest blue gemstone, but when moving the scrap metal against it, Aquamarine strikes as if nothing the hard and cold metal.

Sparks and remains flying out while Aquamarina's fists barely had a scratch, she looks at Peridot, Lapis, Lion and Connie (who recovered Rose's sword) "Do you guys want to start? I can against you all" The little blue gem mocks with pride.


	47. 47- Ari ari ari arrivederci

While Pearl squeezes Amethyst to the point that the purple gem seems about to explode, the white gem hummed with Greg, Steven, Spinel and Sapphire a song, with Ruby making a howl-based chorus. The hybrid and the pink gem are stuck next to each other, in those moments Spinel has an idea, she touches Steven's shoulder "Hm?" The hybrid exclaims curiously at the touch of the gem, which without warning kisses him.

"We didn't kiss on Greg and Perla's date, so you owed it to me," Spinel said cheerfully as Steven shrinks blushing as he hugged the pink gem, the rest of the group laughed happily for the couple. Meanwhile the song was over and Sapphire approached Amethyst.

"Amethyst" The blue gem calls, meanwhile the purple gem just looks at her "Now you're the only single girl in the group, so you have to be a bridesmaid or godmother if someone ever marries" Sapphire mocks Amethyst, she rolls his eyes but is surprised when Pearl also laughs at her.

"Oh yes, very funny." The purple gem complains while her friends laugh a little louder, although Spinel and Steven did not understand the joke. Greg just focused on driving with a small smile. Beach City was not that far since the group left in the morning.

The group continues on the streets now almost empty when suddenly a small green object falls in front of them, which is crushed by Greg's van because the driver does not brake in time "... Steven, if it is something alive, call the hospital or the police "Greg exclaims leaving his son his cell phone while Pearl, Amethyst, Sapphire and he went down to see what it was.

It turns out that what Greg had just run over was Peridot "... Hello" The green gem greets sore from the ground, her visors were broken, she seemed to have been beaten repeatedly, with marks of shots and now with marks of the wheels of the van. The gems rush to lift Peridot and climb her into the van.

"Steven, we need your healing saliva" Pearl exclaims quickly opening the back doors of the van to put the green gem there, Steven surprised to release his father's cell phone and the worried Spinel to spit on his hand and heal Peridot. The physical form of the green gem quickly recovers.

"Peridot! What happened ?!" The whole group asks worried while their green mate was recovering.

"Guys, oh thanks to the Diamonds you all have returned. You can't imagine it, but there are problems in Beach City caused by an Aquamarine and her Topaz retinue" Peridot rushes to explain, on the other hand Greg puts the van back on track and at full speed they continue towards Beach City.

"How did you end here Peridot?" Spinel asks the green gem curiously, who was still fearful, she trembled at the thought of Aquamarine.

"She sent me here based on punches!" Peridot shouts exalted by fear, on the other hand the Crystal Gems were stunned, Pearl, Amethyst and Sapphire are in complete silence, while Steven sweats worried. Upon arriving in Beach City, Pearl asks Greg to stop the van.

"Greg, stay here taking care of Steven while the girls and I deal with Aquamarine ... I love you so much" Pearl says goodbye to Greg a bit awkward, but the couple soon says goodbye with a kiss on the lips of the white gem to the human.

"By the way take care of Ruby" Sapphire asks as she follows Pearl and Amethyst, leaving the corrupt red gem to sleep in the back of the van. In the van there were only Ruby, Spinel, Steven, Peridot and Greg accompanying the group entering the back of the van.

"... Do you all want to listen to some music?" Greg offers the rest, meanwhile Steven and Spinel nod, Peridot just lulled with them while the adult human began to tune in some station on the radio of his vehicle.

******

"What is an Aquamarine?" Amethyst curious question asked Pearl and Sapphire, while her two companions keep a high guard, the purple gem did not expect much, although no doubt she was surprised at the result of the battle of that gem with Peridot, but the green gem was not a warrior so Amethyst doubted that really that "Aquamarine" was a big deal.

The Crystal Gems quickly made their way to the source of those sounds in a side street a little off the coast, watching as in the middle of a partially destroyed street, the small Aquamarine buried more and more Lapis due to the blows she gave to the highest blue gem. Lapis had no chance, her physical form was beginning to falter.

In other places next to the street, two Topazes were sitting watching, one on a sore Connie and another on the immobilized Lion. Fortunately, the Homeworld gems did not see the Crystal Gems, which hide quickly, Pearl had already drawn up a plan in those small moments.

For the Topazes, all that was indifferent to them, they were in another place where Aquamarine had to gather information and hit people, all within the ordinary, but they overcame when they see Sapphire pounce on them at high speed, the blue gem released a lot of ice around it with the intention of attacking the gems. The Topazes drew their weapons, heavy masses, which they would use to break the ice, but in that little moment they rose to strike, a whip pulled Connie and Lion from there.

Amethyst had surrounded the Topaz position, and now the purple gem runs to a safe place to get the human girl and the pink animal out of there, while the Topazes took care of Sapphire, Pearl had jumped on Aquamarine's back, ready to stab her with her spear.

Lapis was the first to see the white gem, so in a final effort she used the liquid from her wings to catch Aquamarine by the abdomen to give Pearl space to stab the little blue gem. Aquamarine for her part, was at that moment that she notices the white gem ready to attack her.

The attack could have worked had it not been because Aquamarine activates its wings, not to escape but rather imitating the technique of Lapis, the little gem creates on its back water hands that stop the tip of Pearl's spear at the best time. Those little seconds are enough for Lapis to give in, allowing Aquamarine to shatter the physical form of the other gem, which gives her enough space to attack.

Pearl rushes to pick up Lapis and she leaps back "Ciao buongiorno, non credi? So the stories about Earth were true, you are still here" Aquamarine mentions excitedly showing a childish and toothy smile towards Pearl, who for her part start running towards Sapphire, who was constantly dodging the Topazes "How rude Pearl you are. Ari ari ari arrivederci!" The blue gem sentence, for the confused Pearl the priority was to help her partner, but then she hears the sounds of a multitude of shots.

Without Lapis, Aquamarine can use her ability again, she quickly approached Pearl and fires repeatedly at the white gem, she was not close enough to cause as much damage as before, but Pearl feels part of the impact and the heat generated . When the white gem was about to fall she used her spear as a support for a jump and a somersault in the air, however her trajectory was interrupted by more Aquamarine shots.

Now both Pearl and Aquamarine were floating at low altitude, a few meters from the Topazes and Sapphire. The white gem was preparing for its next attack, there was barely a gap between an attack of the blue gem and another, because she just moments before shooting used her free hand to gather the humidity of the environment. The problem of Aquamarine came when it used all the humidity of the environment, being so far from the coast there was a lower humidity in that place and that moment. So the shot took a few milliseconds more to produce.

That little interval Pearl uses it to shoot a lightning bolt from his spear at the Aquamarine gem, but the shot fails. The lightning strikes the blue gem's eye, the one where its gem was below, it was time for Pearl to attack so using her spear she tries to stab Aquamarine directly into the gem.

The Crystal Gems leader did not expect her opponent to defend herself against that attack, but Aquamarine did not have those sharp teeth just to show off she lifts her head and bites Pearl's spear with such force that it fades. The blue gem for this movement forces Pearl to form a new spear, that space of time allowed Aquamarine to shoot once more, at close range against Pearl.

"Il mio occhio, sporco Pearl. Die" Aquamarine was furious, while Pearl fell to the ground instead of firing once more, the vision of the white gem was blurred by the shots. The blue gem pulls a blue wand from her hair. Before the white gem can react, she is paralyzed by the Aquamarine wand, which drags her towards her "Ari ari ari arrivederci!" The blue gem screams as she hits Pearl with her free hand, repeatedly, over and over again.

A hateful look of Aquamarine kept on being directed towards the white gem, which was unable to defend herself, finally Pearl lost and her physical form was destroyed.

Just when Amethyst arrived, too late. The Topazes are with a multitude of ice going through their bodies, but they continue to support each other and escape the most devastating attacks of Sapphire, in fact they were about to crush Sapphire with their masses in a joint attack, when Amethyst jumps to save the blue gem.

The two gems took advantage of their abilities to fight the Topazes, which were about to make the two smaller gems a clothesline. Using her powers of ice Sapphire takes advantage of the lash of Amethyst directed towards the Topazes, then creating a net of ice that puts a stop to the attack of the orange gems.

The Topazes wanted to break the ice as before but Amethyst used the ice net to direct an electric current from her whip direct to the orange gems, amplified by the ice water. Those Topazes fell paralyzed during enough moments for Sapphire to make one more attack, creating large skewers of ice, which caused a cheese to have fewer holes than the physical forms of the Topaz.

Both orange gems fell on the street "Leave those Topazes alone. Or you two will have to fight with me" Aquamarina sentence while playing with the gems of Pearl and Lapis in her hands, slowly walking towards Amethyst and Sapphire, which for their part quickly took the gems of the Topazes.

"Hey, can't we negotiate?" Amethyst asks quickly, Sapphire tries to object but then the smaller blue gem flew at high speed towards them, clearly to attack them.

"I don't deal with faulty gems" Aquamarine seriously sentences when she hits Amethyst's abdomen, the purple gem could barely react to the sudden shots of Aquamarine. Despite her ability to see the future, it was of little use if Sapphire could not react so she tries to stop Aquamarine from the area in which the three gems fought.

Aquamarine's eye was slightly deflected by the pain of Pearl's attack, which still persists, but with the multitude of shots they are blinded, Sapphire's attack was easily dodged by Aquamarine's flight. Two other Crystal Gems would be defeated by the next shots of Aquamarine.

"... I don't ask them about Steven Quartz Universe ... Merda Santa!" The blue gem falls into the account and curses while she held six gems in her hands, so Aquamarine goes in search of some human or other gem that gives her directions.

******

"I have to go with them," Steven says when Peridot finishes talking about the Aquamarine she confronted with Connie, Lapis and Lion, plus a little more information than she knew. Spinel and Greg quickly stop him.

"Steven, it's very dangerous. Pearl and the others have already stopped her, I'm 99% sure they'll stop her" Greg mentions patting the back of his son, the oldest of the humans was as worried as Steven, but Greg valued the noble action to stay out of gems and their fights.

"The Aquamarines are small, surely Pearl, Amethyst and Sapphire can with one and a couple of Topazes" Spinel exclaims as she wraps around the hybrid and caresses his head, Steven for his part also clings to the pink gem, but he was still worried about Crystal Gems.

"Nah I think not, she was already beating Lapis when she sent me flying" Peridot emphasizes annoyingly, receiving a bad look from the others present in the van "I am sincere" The green gem defends herself with that argument .

Steven breathes deeply, some sweat escapes his forehead when he finally gets up "Dad, please" Steven implores almost kneeling before his father, Greg meanwhile tried to avoid the eyes of the hybrid, aimed at softening him to allow Steven go out.

On the back of the hybrid, Spinel could not help feeling sorry to see Steven in that situation, she ran her hand down the spine of the human who reacts surprised by the gesture, he turns to see the pink gem and suddenly she jumps towards the van doors grabbing Steven, leaving both "Let's help" Spinel excited sentence.

The pink gem and the hybrid run away, faster than those who chased them, Greg and Peridot. What's up with Ruby? She falls asleep in the van.

******

Steven and Spinel managed to lose Greg and Peridot when they entered Beach City, looking around the city center, they quickly found the damage caused by the fight "Ok, now I'm a little scared" The pink gem stands out seeing Lapis' marks and Peridot, who were dragged, thrown and beaten all over the place.

"Don't worry, we are both together" The hybrid mentions taking Spinel's hand firmly, Steven receives a kiss on the cheek from the pink gem and they both start calling Aquamarine directly. That couple was not much of surprise attacks or well thought out strategies.

When the couple arrives at the entrance of Funland, the amusement park of Beach City, they finally find Aquamarine who goes to Spinel and Steven's shouts "Aquamarine!" The couple calls the little blue gem annoying.

"What do I see, what a welcome welcome. A Spinel and a human. Buongiorno. Cosa posso offrire loro?" Aquamarine greets excitedly before the couple.

"...Than?" Steven and Spinel ask surprised at the Italian of the blue gem. Aquamarine turns her eyes with a sigh of frustration, she was certainly upset that nobody in that place spoke Italian.

"You are barbarians" Aquamarine complains offended.

"... I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment" Spinel whispers to Steven curiously.

"Don't call Spinel ... barbaric!" The hybrid claims to the blue gem "I also don't know what it means" Steven mutters to the dismayed Spinel, while the blue gem approached them "Where are my mom, Amethyst, Lapis and Sapphire?" The hybrid asks when he has Aquamarine in front, he went back to sweat.

"What is a mom?" The blue gem questions surprised.

"It's a Pearl" Steven responds without much explanation, at which point Aquamarina smiles from ear to ear. That dentin and mocking smile surprises Spinel and Steven, the couple did not expect such a surprise from the little blue gem, which removes the gems of Sapphire, Amethyst, Lapis and Pearl from inside her jaw

"Curious way to call the Pearls here. Don't you think?" Aquamarine inquires as she caresses the white gem in her hand. Spinel then tries to snatch the gems from Aquamarine's hand, but she is faster and shoots at close range against Spinel. When Steven pulls out his shield when he reacts to the shooting, it was late, now he and his girlfriend were blinded by the light of the Aquamarine attack "That little subtlety and manners" The blue gem emphasizes "And I was going to do both of you a question..."

"Which question? Will you give us the gems if we answer?" Steven offers quickly, he doesn't let go of Spinel's hand after the Aquamarine attack and clings to her to try to protect her with his shield.

"... Maybe, I'm not here to collect rebels" Aquamarine sentence without much interest. On the other hand Spinel and Steven accepted that offer "Where is Steven Quartz Universe?" The blue gem asks, the light finally fades from the eyes of the surprised couple.

"It's me, I'm Steven Universe" Steven responds before Spinel covers his hand, they both regained their vision just to see the excited Aquamarine smile. The pink gem jumps and runs taking the hybrid as far as possible, then more shots hit her, throwing a sore Spinel to the ground, although her elastic body stopped the impact quite well, Aquamarine had shot the pink gem in the back of the knee.

"Great! I am truly lucky" Aquamarine exclaims with joy, Spinel and Steven try to face her, but quickly the blue gem uses her wand to throw the pink gem as far as possible, leaving only the hybrid and she to fight. Spinel ends somewhere in Beach City.

"...What do you want of me?" Steven asks annoyingly, that's when he receives the Aquamarine shots. Only three shots were necessary for the hybrid shield to break into pieces, and four others came directly to Steven's flesh, who was kneeling on the ground holding his stomach, Steven felt the need to vomit.

"Ari ari ari arrivederci!" Aquamarine screams when she gives Steven a series of blows, the blue gem had dropped the gems she had in her hands, she had no more interest in them. The interest of Aquamarine was to take Steven flying and throw him to the beach with force, the hybrid barely had time to cushion his fall creating a bubble that instantly undid after the fall.

Steven heals his wounds using his healing saliva in himself, the hybrid also cleaned the blood that came out of his nose when Aquamarine appeared in front of him "What do you want ?!" Steven yells again at the blue gem, when he attacks him again, now Aquamarine was holding the neck hybrid while kicking him in the stomach.

She drops Steven on the floor, and then hits him on the head. "Let me take a picture." Aquamarine sentenced as she stepped on the head of the hybrid, the blue gem takes a human camera from her gem. A little surprise, Steven didn't expect Aquamarine to have a human photo camera.

Unfortunately for Steven, the beating did not end there, while Aquamarine was preparing another photo, she just hit and shot Steven with his free hand, the hybrid could barely heal. Now there were bruises, wounds and some blood on Steven's face "Selfie!" Aquamarine exclaims raising the human and taking a picture.

The photo showed a smiling Aquamarine, who was holding in her arms a sore Steven "You look beautiful in this photo" The blue gem mentions animated with a small hint of irony in her voice, the hybrid tried to get up once again but it was difficult telling that he could not defeat Aquamarine at that time.

"Just that? Is that all you came for?" Steven claims angry and teary eyes over the pain. A smile formed wider and wider on the face of the blue gem, which took one of the hybrid's cheeks, Aquamarine and Steven looked at each other face to face.

"How cute you are, it would be so easy to rape you right here" Aquamarine sentence while planting a kiss on Steven's mouth, the hybrid is disgusted while the blue gem forced her viperine tongue inside him, Aquamarine savored that moment exploring Steven's mouth. Although Steven will try to free himself now he had Aquamarine's hands on his neck, after a few seconds of struggling, the blue gem stops. A few steps rang and they reached the beach when Aquamarine had finished "White Diamond invia i saluti"

"Che cosa hai detto?" Greg asks in dismay when he arrives, seeing that his son was bent over with Aquamarine next to him, next to the older human were also Peridot and Spinel, who watched surprised and dismayed because Greg speaks Italian.

"..." Aquamarine's pupils took the form of stars and she flew towards Greg "Che meravigliosa occasione!" The blue gem exclaims excitedly, to the surprise of everyone present. She and Greg start talking while Spinel and Peridot ran in a hurry with Steven, who barely noticed himself, just to see how his father talked to Aquamarine.

Suddenly also appear Pearl, Lapis, Sapphire and Amethyst, just to see how Greg solved the situation with Aquamarine, or that seemed "... Pearl, what happens?" Lapis terrified asks the white gem, which for its part had no words, only the mouth open.

"Devo andare a casa, piacere di conoscere te e tuo figlio. Mr.Greg. ¡Arrivederci!" Aquamarine says goodbye flying to the sky after a handshake and a hug with the human, who only worried way towards his son who was already healed thanks to Steven using his healing saliva.

"What was that?!" Steven asks stunned to his father.

"Steven, don't yell at your father" Pearl says calmly as she goes down next to the hybrid and her father "... What was that Greg ?!" The white gem questions stunned by an intimidated Greg, who scratches his neck before speaking.

"Well ... she was speaking Italian" Greg responds with surprise lack of surprise.

"... Since when do you speak Italian?" Amethyst, Pearl, Steven and Sapphire ask.

"What is Italian?" Peridot and Lapis will ask.

"Always. My family is Italian, Steven does not speak Italian because I did not teach him. There is no need, I have not spoken the language in fact for a while, I am surprised that I did not say anything wrong with that gem" Greg explains while the the rest of the group had their mouths open.


	48. 48-White Diamond sends greetings

The group was exhausted, so everyone went to Greg's car wash while the afternoon came, Steven was lying on Spinel's lap, the pink gem caressed the head of the sore hybrid "My face hurts" Steven stresses sadly .

"Have you used your healing saliva on yourself?" Spinel asks worried, to which the hybrid nods, the pink hands of the gem begin to stroke Steven's face kindly. Then Pearl approaches the couple, delivering an ice pack for the hybrid, which receives attention from his girlfriend.

The white gem looks closely at Steven for a few moments, before addressing Greg and Amethyst, the purple gem was still surprised by what had happened with Aquamarine "Greg. Exactly, what did Aquamarine say?" Pearl and Amethyst ask worried to the human.

Greg thinks about the answer for a few moments "... She said it was good to see someone else speak Italian around here, also asked me some questions about my family, my last name and what I ate. That was weird if I'm honest. She also I talk about one White Diamond, and that she had given him a mission to find Steven "The adult answers carefully, Greg searches for the most appropriate translations for the words of the little blue gem.

For its part, Pearl is paralyzed in her place of surprise "White Diamond ?!" The white gem exalted question, she was very nervous about the mention of that name, Greg nods with concern.

"That's bad?" The human asks, to which Amethyst nods quickly.

"Greg, is one of the leaders of the gems, and not any of the three, is the oldest, the mother, the boss. If she sends such a powerful gem to look for Steven, it only means that the situation is catastrophic." Pearl stands out, she could explode at any time because of the concern that was.

"Oh ..." Greg exclaims, and it's the only thing the human could exclaim in such a surprise "What do we do?" The human exclaims curiously.

On Pearl's side there is silence, so Amethyst speaks first "Can't we go somewhere else? I mean, yes, the temple is in Beach City but now the Homeworld gems know where Beach City is and ... well. Literally the one that has just come defeated us all effortlessly and only stopped her that one of us spoke Italian "The purple gem sentence with defeatism" Without offending, Greg "Amethyst quickly adds calmer.

"It would not be such a bad idea but that could hurt Steven" Pearl and Greg stress with concern for the minor of the group, the purple gem nods, she simply accepts the precarious situation in which the Crystal Gems, the other gems and the hybrid. Complicated.

"Well, moving on to another topic. Is there another skill we need to know that you have Greg?" Amethyst jokes with the human, Greg gives a small laugh accompanied by Pearl "No but seriously. How did you hide that you spoke Italian?" The purple gem asks curious.

"I speak Italian to Pearl once" The human declares calmly.

"Oh, so that was a language. In my defense I didn't understand anything you said." The white gem mentions in response "... What did it mean?" Pearl asks curiously, Greg approaches to whisper to the white gem, suddenly Pearl is very flushed she drives away jokingly to Greg, who also blushes.

"I don't want to know what it means" Amethyst says as she goes away from the couple in love.

******

Crossing the ocean Aquamarine flies calmly when suddenly a small glow from its cheeks comes out, the little blue gem rushes and pulls out the Topazes, which regenerate in their hands. Despite how big and heavy the orange gems are, for Aquamarine it was no problem to take them "Buongiorno" Aquamarine greets the Topazes, who do not respond.

**[3 days later]**

**[Tuscany, Italy]**

"I don't know what you two complain about, it's not my fault that we landed in such a beautiful place. I'd like to stay here forever if I didn't have to follow White Diamond." Aquamarine exclaims exalted while eating pasta along with the Topazes in a restaurant. Now the rest of the people cared little for the presence of the little blue gem because she would beat up anyone who dared to comment.

The orange gems do not respond while they review their food, Aquamarine hums with her fingers on the table "You know? I liked the Universe boy, maybe I will kidnap him one day. I didn't finish what I started" The blue gem mentions, the Topazes do not alter, Aquamarine had already explained to them what happened to the mission.

There is simply silence between Aquamarine and the Topazes, it is not discomfort or annoyance, the orange gems were simply not communicative or that the little blue gem liked to think. The restaurant door opens showing a man in aviator suit, some wrinkles and blond hair "Mr. Andy! Here!" Aquamarine greets excitedly.

"Aquamarine! Buongiorno!" Andy greets as he approaches and takes a seat "How did you two go on your trip?" The human asks calmly.

"È andata bene. We found what we were looking for. Now it's time to go back home, a peccato" The little blue gem responds carefully, explaining parts of the trip to the old pilot "The only people I liked were a father and his son, the father spoke Italian, the only person I found who spoke Italian outside of Italy! And after, the son was adorable, I would have taken him as a souvenir "Aquamarine sentence.

Andy laughs at the words of the blue gem, although the pilot thinks that they were more about jokes than a truth. "Yes, I don't like the United States very much either. Although there are some relatives in Delmarva, the barn of the DeMayo is there too "Andy exclaims calmly.

"We went to Delmarva!" Aquamarine stands out exalted, surprising Andy.

"The world is small. Maybe they met my cousin, his name is Gregory, although most of the family called him Greg, his father and our grandfather were also called Gregory" The pilot starts talking about his family, when suddenly the blue gem interrupts him. She takes a pen from her gem and draws on a napkin, Andy was very baffled even though he knew very well that her new friends were strange. At least they weren't hippies, that was Andy's thought.

"It looks like this?" Aquamarine asks, then showing an almost identical drawing of Greg's appearance "It's Mr. Greg, I found it in Beach City, Delmarva" The little blue gem exclaims, to which Andy sees Greg's drawing for a few moments.

"It's been a while since I've seen my cousin, but there is a certain resemblance, he always had long hair. He is a bit hippie with his hair" The pilot exclaims simply "I think I'm going to take a trip to Delmarva to see him if he is Gregory "Andy mentions calmly. The pilot and Aquamarine spend more time talking while the Topazes finished their dishes and went to see how the cooks made the restaurant food.

When Andy and Aquamarine finished talking, the blue gem and the pilot say goodbye. Aquamarine takes the Topazes and Andy goes home, the gems would return to their ship to go to Homeworld "I will miss Italy." The blue gem emphasizes its companions that were heading towards the planet of gems.


	49. 49-From here to Saturn

**[Remember the scene with Aquamarine and Andy from the previous chapter? Well, then this cap happens before that]**

Steven was recovering from the pain that Aquamarine had caused him, but Spinel feels there was something wrong, the hybrid looked sad and avoided making eye contact with the pink gem "Steven ..." Spinel calls with a worried tone to the hybrid, this makes Steven almost instantly fix his gaze on the pink gem "What happened Steven? I feel badly" The jester gem exclaims as she ducks a little, rubbing her cheek against the hybrid cheek.

Steven sighs, he looks fearful "It's for Aquamarine" The hybrid responds, attracting a curious look from Spinel.

"Does your face still hurt?" The pink gem asks, she kept taking care of Steven with concern.

"No, well. Actually yes, but that's not what I'm talking about." The hybrid responds while playing with his fingers, Steven seemed to murmur, so Spinel approaches the hybrid. "She ... forced her tongue into my mouth. "Steven exclaims in disgust, receiving a surprised and curious look from the pink gem. The hybrid is very ashamed.

"... I don't know what to tell you. Does your mouth hurt or something?" Spinel mentions in dismay while trying to examine Steven's mouth, that dismay quickly extends to the hybrid who pulls the pink hands away from his mouth.

"Aren't you upset?" Steven claims surprised, to which his girlfriend shakes her head.

"No. I mean, I kiss you" Spinel remarks calmly, that was the truth, and the hybrid admitted it.

"But Spinel is not the same, I am not supposed to kiss with other people that way. Healthy relationships are built on trust, respect and faithfulness" Steven sentences with annoyance, he was a little flushed, blood boiled from him annoyance caused by Aquamarine and the annoying memory of the blue gem's voice. All those emotions disappear when Spinel hugs him.

"Well, she forced you, there was nothing you could do and I'm not going to blame you for the mistakes of others ... Honestly she scares me very much" The pink gem exclaims empathically with the hybrid, Steven corresponds the hug in silence while Spinel starts balancing him "Oh, how cute you are. Did you think I'd be mad at you?" The jester gem plays with Steven, she tickles her neck.

"Hahaha! Don't do that, I'm not cute." Steven laughs happily at Spinel's tickle.

"Oh, of course you are. Look how small you are." The pink gem mentions tender as she lifts the hybrid in her arms, despite being 14, Steven had not grown much, and as a result, Spinel exceeded him in stature. She sees then how the hybrid inflates his cheeks with annoyance.

"One day I will beat you in stature" Steven claims, causing a laugh at Spinel.

"It's not very smart to say that to someone who can stretch." The gem reassures calmly, Spinel and Steven laugh happily with a blush on their faces. "So ... Does it bother you if I kiss you?" The jester gem asks kindly, to which the hybrid does not take in denying the question. Spinel proceeds to kiss Steven, their faces were burning.

"I love you so much to refuse" The hybrid sentence when the lips of the gem are separated from theirs, both smile. They were very innocent to do something similar to Aquamarine.

Then Pearl and Amethyst approach with Sapphire, Peridot, Lapis and Ruby to Spinel and Steven, the group meets so that the white gem explains the situation regarding the appearance of Aquamarine and what Greg had managed to translate from the mission of the little blue gem. Among various group members there was a question addressed to Pearl and Spinel "What is White Diamond like?" Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis and Sapphire ask the white and pink gems.

A grimace forms almost instantly on the face of the two gems "She is weird" Pearl and Spinel sentence, surprising the recipients of that response.

"...Only that?" The hybrid question shocked.

"Yes, she is just weird. But don't be fooled, she is the most powerful gem there is, she is like an omnipotent child." The pink gem sentences with simplicity. "There was a day where everything was fine and suddenly she stopped talking to Pink for 50 years, and she was her daughter" Spinel tells that little anecdote, surprising Steven.

"If White Diamond comes to Earth ... I think we are doomed" Sapphire is quick to say "It's not a prediction, it's just instinct" The blue gem emphasizes.

"Maybe yes or maybe not" Pearl responds uneasily.

"Why would Aquamarine be working for White Diamond? I thought she would be a Blue Diamond gem" Amethyst mentions curious, to which Spinel raises his hand, attracting the curiosity of the purple gem.

"White usually borrows things that are of great interest, Aquamarine is very powerful, maybe that's why White asked for it or changed it to Blue" The pink gem explains without much surprise, it was really useful for the group to have someone who knows Diamonds firsthand.

Heavy clouds approach the sky, suddenly snowflakes begin to fall "What is this ?!" Peridot, Lapis and Spinel ask terrified, but Crystal Gems and the hybrid stop them quickly.

"It's snow, it's frozen water that falls from the sky" Steven explains to the gems they see as the snowflakes fall, all of them were surprised by that weather.

******

**[Homeworld (Saturn)]**

White Diamond caresses Jasper, the orange gem is crying in the long white gem dress, Jasper is heartbroken "Why would she do something like that? I don't believe you!" Jasper complains, refusing to believe that Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz are the same person, Ruby gave the orange gem all her emotional support.

Yellow Diamond enters the room, accompanied by Blue Diamond and the Pearls of each, both are surprised at the scene that occurred in a second meeting of the Diamonds, in an extraordinarily short period of time "White! You should not let gems that level weep over you! " The yellow gem complains in annoyance at seeing her Jasper act like that with another Diamond "Jasper!" Yellow Diamond calls, but then the yellow gem loses its value when White's hand still on the quartz.

The white gem smiles at Yellow Diamond, the ambient air becomes much thicker "Do you want to give me orders, my daughter?" White question smiling, the sound of a clock begins to be heard while the white gem turns its own joints in impossible degrees. Yellow and Blue always wanted to be the equal of White, but she never would treat them as one, they were her daughters.

"No, of course not White. Excuse me." Yellow Diamond rushes to apologize, greeting the white gem. The yellow gem almost kneels.

"White. Are you going to pick more humane for the zoo Pink?" Blue Diamond finally speaks, the blue gem tries to change the sudden tone of the conversation, the Diamonds completely ignore Jasper's talk, and it was better that way.

"No" The white gem responds dryly while covering Jasper and Ruby with one of the folds of her cloth, completely silencing the two smaller gems.

"But time is running out, The Cluster is active. Soon it will start eating more and more parts of the Earth" The blue gem stands out with concern, there are no expressions on White Diamond's face for a few moments, just absolute silence . Then the white gem laughs, a laugh very different from the previous ones she had given, the space bent before a great jocular laugh, with a hyena sound.

Yellow and Blue Diamond almost lose their color of not being because, as fast as it arrives, White Diamond's laugh goes "What is so funny?" The blue gem asks, to which White Diamond takes importance with an elegant gesture of her hand "... Aquamarine says he will return soon" Blue mentions seriously, the white gem nods with joy.

"Good, I really like that Aquamarine" White Diamond exclaims calmly, although the blue gem looks a little awkward "Listen, lately I think of some things" The white gem suddenly mentions.

Then there is silence, there were the words of White Diamond "... In?" Yellow Diamond asks curiously, wanting to get the information that the white gem meant.

"In things. In our empire and how perfect I am" White Diamond mentions with simplicity, suddenly with a movement of her hand a window appears on the wall and the white gem is seen through that window, when her daughters try to talk to her, White Diamond simply ignores them.

******

**[On Earth, Beach City]**

Spinel receives a snowball on her face, she starts running to a small fort made of snow "Take this!" The pink gem screams while throwing a snowball against Amethyst, the purple gem manages to dodge the projectile, but when the purple gem runs to attack Spinel, she doesn't find her.

Suddenly Spinel comes out of the snow under which she was hiding and plunges Amethyst's head into a gigantic snowball, the purple gem falls to the ground while the pink gem laughs. When Amethyst gets up the snowball was still on her neck, so she gropes to approach Steven, who teaches Peridot and Lapis how to build snowmen.

"Let me take you" Spinel mentions curious as she takes one of Amethyst's arms and approaches the trio "What do you want to do?" The pink gem asks the purple gem, who surprises Steven, Lapis and Peridot. But Amethyst is feeling the place looking for coal and a carrot, which she puts on her _"face._ "

"I am a snowman" Amethyst sentence when she has a carrot nose and two coals on the snowball on her head, the hybrid and the gem laugh at how badly placed the elements are. Then the purple gem removes snow from her face after having made the group laugh.

"Hey guys! I made hot chocolate" Greg calls attention, to which the hybrid is running for his father, who was close to Pearl and Sapphire, who had been watching the group play. The white and blue gem already had their hot chocolate cups made by the human, while Steven and Amethyst wanted theirs with emotion. Lapis, Spinel and Peridot on the other hand wanted to know what hot chocolate was.

**[4 days later]**

"How long does it snow in this place?" Spinel asks Steven curiously, the couple is watching the snow from the barn window. In Beach City it had already been 4 days in a row of snow, now the hybrid instead of wearing his pink jacket was wearing a green sweater and red gloves.

"Well, there is no way to know. It will be very cold these months but it doesn't have to snow every day" Steven explains calmly to the pink gem "Hey, look at this" The hybrid catches Spinel's attention before jumping through the window at ground, the pink gem is alarmed and rushes to try to catch Steven, but the hybrid avoids it and he falls into the meters of snow that were on the ground under the window, which dampens his fall "I'm fine!" Steven emphasizes.

Then Spinel jumps over the hybrid, they sink a little deeper into the snow while the hybrid complains "You deserve it" The pink gem says being on Steven, she takes the nose of the hybrid between her fingers and she squeezes it without a lot of strength while Steven laughs.

"I'm not well anymore" The hybrid sentence while Spinel gets rid of him, Steven and Spinel leave the hole in which they got, the couple removes snow on top. Everything was quiet and games. The gems, the hybrid and his father were in the barn spending the cold season.

Then even miles away you can see a white flash that surprises everyone.

**[Kindergarten Beta]**

On the dome that was once part of The Cluster, a gigantic figure lands on a jump, a jump that started at Homeworld and ended on Earth, now more fragments of broken and inert gems were scattered around the area. Suddenly a kind of storm had formed around the area, in the center of it was White Diamond.

The white gem stops the storm with a simple snap.

White proceeds to shrink her size, even the size of the gem on her forehead, now she a little bigger than Garnet "Beach City ..." The white gem reads an improvised map made by Aquamarine, so White Diamond stops a few moments, she looks for the coastal city.

For any observer, White Diamond is simply still on that ground, but then she is gone. The white gem runs at high speed, she simply appears then on the outskirts of Beach City as if nothing, just in front of the barn where the whole group had gone out to see that flash.

Between the group seeing the flash and White appearing in front of them, it had only been a few seconds.

Now all eyes were on the white gem "... Hello!" White Dimaond greets delighted and smiling with her hand to the group.


	50. 50-You have not been an hour, and you already made someone cry

There was pure silence from White Diamond to the group in front of her, the highest in the hierarchy of gems was dedicated to look away while she stood still, all she had done had been to take off her shoes, throw them at one side and stand in the snow with bare feet "What is she doing?" Steven asks worried, whispering to Pearl.

"... I don't know" The white gem responds a little scared, everyone stood still, Lapis was about to collapse, Peridot, Amethyst and Sapphire were shaking, Ruby and Spinel are still, and Greg had gotten into the car wash . The hybrid sees all his partners for a few moments, so he takes the first step even though Pearl tries to stop him.

"Hi?" Steven greets with curiosity, suddenly White Diamond's head had turned to look at him, the hybrid was eager to retreat.

"Thank you for speaking first, I was getting very uncomfortable" The diamond rushed sentence, surprising Steven who also nods very uncomfortably "... What do you want to talk about?" White Diamond asks curiously, the jaw of the hybrid falls to the ground.

"Than?" Steven asks very surprised.

"What do you want to talk about, I don't know. I want to talk, but I don't have many topics that interest you, or yes, I don't know. I don't know you. But I wanted to come to meet you, I don't usually think very deeply when I get to meet other people , I usually only give orders and they fulfill them "The white gem sentences with tranquility, in fact she speaks a lot, but it was still rare.

"... Like what don't you know what to talk about ?! You sent gems explicitly to find me!" The hybrid complains with annoyance, which White Diamond quickly denies.

"No, I sent them to tell me where you were and they would send you greetings." The white gem sentences, Steven just looks at her with half-open eyes. Pearl was hiding from the situation with Greg while Spinel approached the two talking.

"White! Do you remember me?" Spinel greets with a nervous smile.

"How do you not remember me? I'm Spinel! Pink's best friend. You made me!" Spinel complains in annoyance while stretching in large proportions around the white gem, the hybrid begins to sweat worried as he puts his hands on the pink body of the gem.

"Spinel, calm down!" Steven prays hurriedly, while White Diamond looks a little at the pink gem.

"... No, you don't sound to me" The white gem ends calmly "There are many Spinel out there" White Diamond sentences indifferently, no doubt the jaw of the pink gem also falls to the ground, her hands no doubt they wanted to strangle the diamond, but that would be impossible. So White Diamond simply goes through Spinel like nothing else, literally the diamond was intangible.

"A hologram?" Steven and Spinel ask in amazement, but the diamond turns to see them when it leaves the body of the pink gem.

"No, but I can do many things with the laws of physics, space and time. Things like that" White Diamond sentences with boredom, so she sees the other group of gems, they all start to sweat even more "... Pearl! Pearl! Pearl! " The diamond catches the attention of the white gem inside the car wash. White makes small jumps towards the car wash and collides with the crystals while the rest ran to avoid getting in the way of the diamond "Hello Pearl!" White Diamond greets excitedly.

Pearl shrinks a little while she decides to leave after swallowing saliva, when she opens the door Pearl finds that White Diamond's arms raise her and she hugs her, Pearl is embarrassed by the behavior of the diamond while the rest watches them in that situation " ... Hello "Pearl greets while trying to cover her eyes.

"Hi, what?" White Diamond insists, she had a smile on her face as she seemed to squeeze the little white gem hard.

"... Hello mom" Pearl sighs tiredly while the diamond cheers, throwing the white gem into the sky just to catch her again.

"...Mom?" Spinel, Steven, Greg, Amethyst, Peridot and Sapphire are very confused, while Ruby remains next to Lapis in a fetal position, the rest approaches that strange duo.

"I am the mother of all gems, but some are my closest daughters than others, I created this Pearl and she worked for me. Then I gave it to Pink, although that went ... wrong" White Diamond mentions without a lot of interest, she looks at Pearl in her last words while the little white gem tried to get the diamond out of sight

"... You were Pearl of Pink Diamond ?!" Spinel stretches like a snake towards Pearl, but Amethyst and Steven contain her before she does something everyone would regret. Peridot and Greg were very surprised by that outcome of the events, while Sapphire was going for Ruby.

"How have you been Pearl?" White Diamond asks Pearl, even without lowering her.

"Wait! Before killing each other for secrets, let's focus on the most important things" Sapphire leads the corrupt red gem against the diamond "Can you heal it?" The blue gem implores, almost on its knees. Suddenly White Diamond drops Pearl on the snowy ground and rushes to lift Ruby.

"What a lovely thing! Who would want to heal this little rock thing? It's beautiful!" The diamond begins to hug and pamper Ruby, the red gem tries to bite White Diamond's face, but when her teeth collide with the physical shape of the diamond they break into pieces. While Ruby lamented, White Diamond kept talking about how she loved the little corrupt gem.

"You didn't lie when you said it was weird," Steven tells Pearl while still holding Spinel, the pink gem is crying big waterfalls while cursing "Ehhh. Mrs. White Diamond? White Diamond? ... What should I call you? ? " The hybrid asks heading towards the diamond.

"Mh? Oh, yes. Well, I suppose you can call me grandma, or White if you prefer. I am the mother of all gems, but you are special, you are the son of a gem. So I am your grandmother , as Aquamarine explained to me at least, I also sent her to know a little how human relations worked "White Diamond says calmly while talking to the hybrid, she grabs Steven's hand and starts shaking the entire hybrid, just for a few moments, then she also drops it on the floor.

The hybrid is lifted thanks to the help of Pearl, Spinel and Amethyst, although the pink gem looks very annoying at the white gem "Ok, then ... Grandma White ... Do you really not remember Spinel? Please, you built The Garden for her and Pink Diamond to play, you should also have created Spinel to play with her and be her best friend, maybe she is a little changed, but you must remember that you created a gem with those purposes "Steven attends first, Spinel gets next to him.

"I locked Blue in his bathroom once, drew and ruined Yellow's plans for a complex of scientific buildings in Jupiter, I played with Pink almost every hour of every day. I lived in your house! Don't you remember me ?!" The pink gem keeps trying to get the diamond's attention, Spinel was now tearing and runny.

White Diamond does not respond, she tries to look away, it seems a feature that she and Pearl share in many moments "The Garden ... A gem for Pink ..." The diamond tries to remember, then Spinel sighs, she puts on her own head as she hits legs and hands "Oh! Spinel, yes, I remember you" White Diamond exclaims cheering applaudedly.

"... This has to be a joke." Almost everyone in the place is sentenced, while Spinel is screaming desperately pouncing on the diamond.

"How are you Spinel? How long ... Where were you? A lot of things happened. Did you find out that Pink died?" The diamond exclaims as if nothing, Spinel's limbs faltered as she clung to White Diamond's clothes "I don't see you with much encouragement to speak" The diamond exclaims calmly.

"Tell me please, at least that you didn't remember me was a performance" The pink gem implores seriously.

"I didn't really remember you, it was only a few seconds since I saw you, but I guess my memory is horrible. I could forget anything in a period of two to six thousand years, and that I'm in charge of an ... empire ... "White Diamond sentences with annoyance, she removes Spinel's hands from her, the pink gem was lamenting.

Steven for his part is going to quickly give Spinel comfort, he hugs her tightly. Again there is only silence, the rest of the group swirls worried around the couple, White Diamond for his part moves away a couple of steps while taking Ruby to continue stroking her. When the diamond sees the group she feels very out of place.

Pearl separates a little from the group and goes to her " _mother_ ", the little white gem does not take White Diamond a few more meters "... You have not been even an hour, and you already made my son's girlfriend cry "Pearl claims, she is upset with the diamond, which had no face that it will matter much to her.

"Did you have a child too? I didn't know" White Diamond exclaims calmly, to which the white gem sighs in annoyance.

"No mom, Steven is my son, I take care of him ... and I also go out with Greg. On Earth, your parents are not only who believe you" Pearl explains seriously, while meanwhile the diamond turns a little to see to the group

"Oh, but we both know well who her real mother is. Does he know Pink is her mother?" The diamond exclaims smiling, Pearl on the other hand seems about to throw up at those words. Then White Diamond gets weird again "Pearl ... I think the Earth is taking revenge on the gems for trying to conquer it, literally the same person managed to fall in love with two of my daughters. The Earth is the second weirdest planet, after Uranus ... Uranus has a strange fixation with" The diamond exclaims almost muttering, before Pearl interrupts her.

"Mom, don't talk as if the planets were living things. Nor will I let you say anything about Pink right now." The white gem quickly exclaims. "Just say ... What do you want?" Pearl inquires worried, for a few moments there is silence, the eyes of the diamond are fixed on her.

"... Can we go shopping for clothes? Aquamarine told me about fashion, although I think her tastes are a bit weird" White Diamond asks kindly, meanwhile the little white gem holds her breath. She walks to the rest of the group once more, it seems that Pearl is about to scream when Greg stops her.

There seems to be a conversation between the different members of the group, Spinel had stopped crying, or at least crying as much as before. In the end Pearl, Greg, Steven and Spinel approach White Diamond "... We are going to buy clothes" The little white gem nods while the rest of the group is uncomfortable, the diamond smiles.


	51. 51-Do the blocks have personalities?

Steven, Greg and Spinel were sitting in the armchairs of a store while White is checking clothes accompanied by Pearl, the diamond is very happy, but the rest of the group has conflicting feelings "... Why ?!" The pink gem finally speaks due to the silence of the hybrid and his father.

"Why, what?" Steven asks worried, he holds Spinel's hand tightly. The hybrid had done this all the way, where the pink gem had been muttering and growling.

"Pearl hid us who was White Diamond's maid!" Spinel exclaims with annoyance "She is now buying clothes with White Diamond! She hid it from all of us, and I, I served for Pink Diamond, she could have talked to me a little more at least. It turns out that she did too, although she also betrayed her. "The pink gem laments, Steven gently pats Spinel's hand.

"I am sure that Pearl has her motives" The hybrid responds conciliator, Greg is quick to nod as well while the pink gem grinds her teeths "Do you care so much that Pearl has served the Diamonds?" Steven questions.

"It's not that Steven, it's my pride. I waited 6,000 years for Pink, just to find out first that the gems no longer dominated the Earth, then I discovered that Pink was dead. All that remains is me ... it's me, myself. But Pearl would never have told us about any of this, even if she knew how much I expected "Spinel exclaims series, some tears go down her eyes that the hybrid does not take long to help dry.

"After we finish this you can talk to Pearl, she would never hurt your feelings like that. We just didn't explain everything, we told her that you waited for Pink Diamond for a long time, but never 6000 years. She didn't know you," Steven exclaims, which after a few moments, the pink gem nods.

The hybrid gives a sweet smile to Spinel, who soon corresponds. On the other hand, Greg sees that the situation has calmed down. "Crystal Gems have always kept secrets, but I don't think you two should worry. In families eventually everyone talks, hiding secrets is not bad once in a while, but when they are harmful. or very important, those secrets are always revealed. It doesn't matter how much you try to hide them "The adult sentences calmly.

"What secrets do you keep, Mr. Universe?" Spinel asks curiously along with Steven "How the fact of speaking Italian" The pink gem adds, to which Greg laughs a few moments.

"Nothing very serious. My real name is not Greg and my last name was not Universe originally." The adult sentences calmly.

"What?" Steven exclaims with his jaw almost falling to the ground, first he was discovering White Diamond's behavior, and then there's that new information from Greg. Meanwhile some curious Steven and Spinel had many questions for Greg, the white gems go at their own pace.

"Mom, you don't need so many wool caps," Pearl claims with a slight discomfort, while White puts on 5 pink wool hats, one on each end of her hair.

"Of course I need them, my head is too big for a single hat" The diamond protests, to which the white gem only looks away while White Diamond looks in a mirror, at that time the diamond wears five pink caps , a blue shirt and a yellow jacket, while she keeps the skirt of her long white dress "Then. Why didn't you tell anyone that Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz are the same person?" White exclaims curiously.

"How do you know?" Pearl asks worried, to which the diamond just raises her arms a little.

"Did you think you can fool me like that? Changing shape is not enough, Pearl." White Diamond exclaims, her eyes look directly into Pearl's eyes.

"... Don't say anything to Steven, if you even put a finger on him, I ..." The little white gem declares, but suddenly she silences, not by order of the diamond.

"What are you going to do? What can you do against me?" White Diamond asks indifferently, there is no answer "... If you have a problem with me telling my grandson about his real mother. Tell him, come on, you can do it. You no longer have to follow Pink's orders, I order you "The diamond sentences calmly, then Pearl holds her hand, she seemed about to throw up" How cruel of her, she took advantage of you. But now you are her son's mother, for her. Would you be more loyal to Pink, or your son? Oh wait, it's not your son, it's a new diamond "White questions curiously.

"Don't try mental tricks with me" Pearl refuses, she shakes her head.

"Mental tricks? Do you think I would do that to one of my daughters?" The diamond exclaims.

"Yes. I know what you did to Pink before she came to Earth." The little white gem sentence, a little laugh comes out of White Diamond's mouth, Pearl is afraid of what the diamond is capable of. White just looks at the smallest white gem, now there are no words "She changed, she was never cruel to anyone on Earth" Pearl claims, White Diamond's smile remains.

"...I tell you a secret?" The diamond asks curiously, almost like a children's game. Pearl nods, she sighs and prepares for anything White has to say "... How would you react if I told you that Pink didn't have to give up her physical form to give birth?" White exclaims almost like a mockery, while Pearl falls to her knees and throws up a pink liquid. "Oh, you would react like that. Interesting." The diamond bends a little and touches the vomit. "What is this? It's sticky." White Diamond sentence indifferent.

Greg, Steven and Spinel will quickly help the smallest white gem, while the diamond departs a little "Pearl! ... Is that normal?" Greg asks worried while watching the pink vomit.

"Do humans vomit pink?" Pearl a little sore asks the adult.

"No" Greg sentences seriously as a few drops of sweat fall on his forehead.

"Then no" The white gem exclaims before vomiting again, to everyone's dismay and concern. Steven and Spinel however focus their attention on the diamond, which suddenly carries them in their arms as if nothing, but White Diamond does not speak, only holds them while watching Greg help Pearl.

"... Nice clothes" Spinel declares seeing the diamond, while Steven does not speak, even worried about Pearl.

"Thank you" The diamond responds calmly. White then quietly begins to leave, even carrying the two smaller beings.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Steven asks worried about the diamond, which in turn is attracted to a cart that sells hot dogs "... Do you want one?" The hybrid exclaims curiously, the diamond quickly nods "... Five hot dogs please" Steven asks the owner of the cart.

The seller, although quite dismayed by White's appearance, soon serves the group their food, which the hybrid has to pay, to Steven's surprise the diamond knows how to eat a hot dog "... Where do you live?" White Diamond suddenly asks.

"Well, before I lived in the temple but since Malachite broke it, I live in the barn and dad's car wash" Steven responds calmly.

"I used to live in The Garden, now I live with Steven" Spinel responds on her part, to which White nods indifferently.

"... Do you need help to repair the temple?" The diamond offers with curiosity, to the surprise of the hybrid and the pink gem, Steven denies but the diamond squeezes a little and he nods with a very nervous smile "Okay, then take me there" The diamond exclaims calmly.

"I think we should wait for mom and dad" The hybrid exclaims worried, to which White Diamond does not respond. Then Pearl and Greg arrive in a hurry, worried that the diamond would have taken Spinel and Steven suddenly "Mom! Are you alright?" The hybrid asks.

"Yes! Yes, of course" The little white gem exclaims sweating, she seems a little sick but Greg helps her to walk without falling.

"Alright, let's go" The diamond sentence, to which Steven explains to White Diamond how to get to the temple for fear of Pearl and some concern of Greg, the pink gem and the hybrid were expectant. The diamond observed a little how the reconstruction of the temple was going, the beach was also covered with snow.

Then White Diamond clicks and suddenly the temple is as before, or as new, it was difficult to say because of the surprise on everyone's face "How did you do that?" Steven asks with star-shaped eyes, while the diamond does not respond and climbs the stairs, even with the hybrid and Spinel in her arms. Greg and Pearl soon follow her, when she opens the door everything is as before the incident with Malachite.

"I brought the structure of the future, since it's better built than before, and I brought the objects of the past" White Diamond explains to Steven's surprise.

"What happened to the workers?" Greg asks a little worried, he had not paid everything that was supposed to repair the temple, that was for the end of the contract.

"Don't ask" The diamond sentences indifferently, causing the adult to sweat a little on the forehead. White then releases Spinel and Steven, both are certainly excited that the temple was again in good condition, Spinel had only been in the temple one night, not counting the trips to use the portal. The diamond on the other hand goes to the sofa and takes a cushion "... Soft" White exclaims while crashing the cushion against his face.

The diamond had stood still "... Is she okay?" Greg asks a little scared.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here and burn the house with her inside," Pearl exclaims, holding the human by the shoulders and running for the hybrid and the pink gem, but then the little moment of stillness of the diamond had stopped. Now White had a bag of blocks.

"Blocks! Pearl, look, blocks" The diamond exclaims excitedly, everyone sweats a little, then White throws the blocks through the sky and sits down to play with them. Although suddenly all the blocks were many more, and much smaller than before, all by the powers of White.

"... It doesn't seem so evil" Steven mentions Pearl as they watch the diamond begin to build, but Pearl quickly holds the shoulder of the hybrid tightly.

"Don't trust her, Steven." The little white gem mentions worried. Then Pearl has White Diamond next to her, to the surprise of the little white gem and Steven, since they didn't even see her move from her place.

"... I made you a house with blocks" The diamond sentence, she delivers an exact replica of the temple made with tiny blocks, even inside were small figures representing Pearl, Steven, Greg, Spinel, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis and Peridot.

"Did you multiply and shrink the blocks?" Steven asks surprised, the diamond only leaves the construction in the hands of Pearl and nods, suddenly there are more blocks on the ground, but of normal size. White is going to sit and play with those blocks. The hybrid sighs a little and approaches her "Grandma White. What are you doing?" Steven asks curiously.

"I separate the blocks by their personality" White Diamond mentions, there are different groups with cubes of various colors.

"...How they are?" Steven asks a little dismayed, too much in fact.

"... You can't hear them, but I can explain" The diamond sentence "This pink here is bad, it's very selfish. Pinks in general are very emotional, but this one is bad, the rest is fine, they are protagonists" White explains pointing to two groups of pink blocks "The purples are not very interesting, apart from identity problems, they only serve to make jokes" The diamond exclaims "The reds have problems as they look, but the problem is that if they change they lose to the blues "White declares.

"Why?" Steven asks confused.

"Because the blues live very deceived by their love of the reds, but they don't like the truth. Besides, the universe hates when they are together" White sentences simply "The greens are fine" The diamond exclaims "Then there are the whites ... all are quite rare, but they have their moments "The diamond adds pointing to the last group.

There is only silence, Spinel on the other hand decides that she takes a block and leaves it on White Diamond's head, it stays still "... Would you believe me if I told you that I don't know if she has become more or less weird ? " Spinel exclaims as he continues to place blocks on the diamond's head.

Steven makes a small grimace and nods "... I have decided!" White Diamond suddenly gets up and scares everyone.

"What did you decide?" The hybrid and Pearl ask worried, focusing all their attention on the diamond.

"... I stay on Earth! Yes!" White Diamond exclaims, she throws herself on the couch as if nothing, while the rest's jaws fall to the floor.


	52. 52- She came to stay

"What ?! You can't stay here!" Steven exclaims surprised and even offended, but Pearl and Spinel quickly cover the mouth of the hybrid, White Diamond had barely moved to look at Steven. On the other hand, she snaps and makes a blanket appear, with which the white gem covers herself with tranquility.

"Of course I can stay here. It's not like any of you can even move from here." White Diamond says with a smile, she becomes smaller, about the size of Steven. The white gem is left with a happy face while lying with its blanket on the sofa.

"... Mom! What the hell is going to happen with the empire of gems ?!" Pearl quickly declares nervous, she sees the situation and tries to find another way to get White Diamond's attention.

"Pearl, the empire makes no sense, first of all, we have no economy because we practically develop everything for ourselves in exact numbers and there is no one to sell or buy, we have armies but we have not expanded for 6000 years or there is another kind of revolt, and our political system is sincerely a practically perfect dictatorship. I got bored, the empire doesn't matter to me "The white gem sentences calmly, her little feet rise and fall on the edge of the sofa.

"... But. Are you really going to choose to stay on Earth, my diamond? This planet is so ugly and imperfect." Spinel tries in the same way to make the diamond change her mind. "Sorry Steven, I don't really think that. " The pink gem exclaims quickly and loudly, making Greg and Pearl slap their own faces.

"I like it here, it's pretty. And there are things that speak apart from Earth." White Diamond says, she hums a little song. Then finally Steven can get the hands of Pearl and Spinel.

"But you can't stay here!" The hybrid complains with annoyance, but the white gem only gives him a clear look of defiance and mockery. Steven against all odds drags Pearl and Spinel, he tries to move White Diamond from the couch, only to discover that he can't move the diamond even a centimeter.

"Oh come on, don't behave so grumpy with your grandmother" White Diamond exclaims calmly, she suddenly grows taller than before, she holds Steven's shirt collar between her fingers, for everyone's concern "What do you think if I give you a gift? " The diamond offers.

"...A gift?" The hybrid asks surprised, to which the white gem nods. Pearl tries to deny quickly but then White Diamond snaps, everyone in the room disappears while the world they left behind turns gray.

******

**[5,300 years ago]**

Suddenly everyone is on the cliff of Beach City, although at that time it was flatter, there were not many rock formations or a lot of beach, there was quite similar vegetation although a little more leafy. White Diamond drops Steven to the ground "Tell me Steven. Do you have questions about the past?" The diamond exclaims calmly.

"What has happened?!" Steven asks much more worried about the present, Pearl soon grabs Greg and Steven, she hugs them tightly, accompanied by Spinel, all facing the diamond.

"Oh nothing, we only took a little trip to the past. If you feel more comfortable we can go to another dimension" White Diamond offers indifferently, she of a small movement makes a throne appear where she sits.

"The past ..." Pearl exclaims surprised "But ... This is impossible!" The little white gem exclaims, she looks around, Pearl's legs falter but Spinel holds Greg and Steven, just so that the white gem throws up a pink liquid again.

"Oh my daughter, you are very sensitive lately" White Diamond sentences with some concern, she is suddenly almost on Pearl, the diamond patted the back of the smallest gem "That serves as a lesson, nothing is totally impossible for me. Sure, it requires a tiny effort, but that makes life so uninteresting sometimes, "White Diamond exclaims as she turns her joints to the trio of two humans and a pink gem.

"... You said this was a gift, I don't feel happy at all" Steven mentions, he's quite uncomfortable. The diamond smiles as she gets closer to him.

"Oh come on, I know I'm going to surprise you even more after our little tour. Did you ever want to see your biological mother, or am I wrong?" White Diamond exclaims, immediately attracting everyone's attention "Rose Quartz, Pink's old life ended just a few moments ago" The diamond sentences, she suddenly snaps and everything feels light as a feather, in fact they all seem also very little visible .

"No no no no!" Pearl quickly denies but suddenly everyone is in what looks like a small cave, accompanied by flowers and butterflies "No ..." The little white gem murmurs, Greg gets off Spinel and he quickly goes with Pearl, but on the other hand Steven and Spinel were dragged by the diamond a little deeper.

There are Pink Diamond and Pearl "... She is not here, Rose Quartz" Steven whispers, he grabs the gem in his belly button, sweat falls down his forehead. White Diamond just gestures for the hybrid to shut up, the pink gem puts her hands on Steven's shoulders, Spinel is very worried, she clings to her boyfriend.

Pink Diamond and Pearl are close, they speak, the smallest diamond seems very cheerful but the little white gem is not very sure, she was holding a pink sword "I can't hear them" Spinel claims White Diamond, who just stays still. Then the Pearl of the past takes the form of Rose Quartz, Steven and Spinel are surprised. Then Pearl unsheathes the sword, and it seems that she breaks Pink Diamond "..." Spinel only opens her jaw, but White Diamond stops her.

"Wait," White Diamond seriously orders, silencing any word Spinel could have said. The group sees how the Pearl of the past kneels, she seems to cry with the remains in her arms. Until Pink Diamond regenerates, but in the form of Rose Quartz, there is now joy between the two "... What a surprise not? Your two mothers are my daughters, I am your grandmother no matter where you look at it. You can't throw me away "The diamond sentence, she snaps again while Spinel and Steven are screaming.

******

**[Present]**

White Diamond throws himself back on the couch "Hey, I think you all need a bath or a massage, you are very tense" The diamond exclaims calmly, now everyone seemed physically normal but Pearl is in a fetal position while Greg gives her support . While Steven and Spinel seem to have no oxygen, although only one of them needs oxygen to live.

"What was that?!" The hybrid is fast approaching White Diamond.

"The past. Your mother was my daughter changed form, and your stepmother is also my daughter, who pretended to kill the former. How complicated is the family sometimes. Don't you think?" The diamond mentions as if that won't matter, at least not for her.

"I'm sorry Steven, I'm so sorry. Your mother, she always had her motives" Pearl mentions altered, she suddenly stops and hugs the hybrid, tears also begin to go down Steven's face.

"... Why didn't Pink come back for me?" Spinel asks the diamond directly, she just lifts her shoulders.

"I know I am very powerful, but I don't know everything. There are things I can see and hear, but they are not all things" White Diamond responds indifferently, the pink gem trembles, she tries to contain her tears as she takes heavy steps toward Pearl and Steven.

"This makes no sense! Garnet told me a story where mom talked to Pink Diamond" Steven tries to reason, he wants to think that this was an illusion, that nobody could travel to the past.

"They lied to Garnet, I'm not surprised that she lied to you too, even if she didn't know" White Diamond indifferent sentence "But then. Can I stay here?" The diamond asks calmly, she does not receive an answer from Pearl or Steven, they are busy.

"... Excuse me, Mrs. White Diamond, but in less than half a day you made my son and his girlfriend cry, and gave several anxiety attacks to Pearl. Could you leave? Please ..." Greg asks kindly, he shrinks thinking he is already dead.

"No ... But I'll take that as a yes. The couch is mine!" White Diamond sentences while lying on the couch, she covers herself with her blanket and seems quite happy with everything she does. The adult sighs and approaches Pearl and Steven again.

"Hey, Steven" Spinel calls the hybrid, who looks at the pink gem, surprised that she didn't say anything.

"Aren't you surprised?" Steven asks Spinel, he is worried about the pink gem.

"Oh of course I am, but I need your shoulder" Spinel claims, she then puts her face against Steven's shoulder and she starts crying and screaming, her arms cling as they can to the body of the hybrid, Steven uses his hands to hug the pink gem. For her part, Pearl is sweating, the situation had gotten out of control, suddenly she notices some feathers in her arms.

"That's not good," Greg and White quickly exclaim, the little white gem tries to dismiss them, but then she has small fangs. The diamond on its part only rises, she receives attentive glances from Steven, Greg and Pearl. White then gives a little touch to Pearl in her gem, which shines a little, then the feathers and fangs disappear "Like new" White mentions quietly as she returns to the couch.

"... You have just cured corruption" Pearl mentions surprised, but she is not yet willing to accept that her mother stays on Earth.

"Oh yes, that was done by Blue and Yellow, I have to say that they did a job ... vague. If it were for me, it would be permanent, that Ruby is very cute" White Diamond sentences with joy "What do you think, let's do a little pause "The diamond exclaims, she then takes everyone present stretching her arms. White places Pearl and Spinel on one end of the couch, and Steven and Greg on the other, she sits in the middle. There is only silence "Then, on the one hand. You have problems with Pink, and doubts for Pearl, talk. On the other, you have problems with mom, with both, that must be solved." White Diamond sentence, she points to Pearl and Spinel first, then Steven.

Greg just shrinks a few moments "I didn't see anything" The adult mentions, to which there is another snap and suddenly Greg is gone, just like White Diamond.

"... She just took Greg!" Pearl screams in rage, she almost kneels on the floor while pulling her hair. Small tears come down the eyes of the little white gem, and it seems that there is hardly any liquid left to cry in her physical form "Listen, you two ... I know this looks bad, it's very bad, I lied to you for a long time" Pearl He goes to Spinel and Steven.

"You start badly" Spinel exclaims, she receives a little squeeze from Steven.

"Mom ... Why? Why Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz were the same person? Why the rebellion?! Why did you never tell us ?!" The hybrid exclaims, he suddenly releases everything in rage, the pink gem's arm extends around Steven, Spinel hugs the hybrid while she tries to calm Steven.

"... Pink Diamond always wanted her own territory very much, her sisters and her mother owned Uranus, Jupiter and Saturn. She was left with the Earth and handed me over to her, but when the task came to have to manage, build, populate and so on ... she got bored, she didn't like it. She wanted to live with the other gems, so it took the form of a rose quartz that was born on Earth, and she fell in love with organic life. So Pink wanted leave her colony, forgive the Earth, but Yellow, Blue and White refused. She saw no other way out, and she chose to take a new identity, she forced me to never tell the truth and together we started the rebellion, in the end more gems joined us. Gems believed that Rose had killed Pink Diamond, but Yellow and Blue attacked Earth, resulting in the destruction of hundreds of thousands of members of the rebellion and corruption of gems ... Then one day we stayed in what in the future would be Beach City, after Greg arrived, and finally you came "Pearl narrates, she is direct and she don't stop, it seemed that the tongue of the little white gem would explode, but instead she only vomits" Sorry, side effect of keeping a lie for so long by order of Pink. Looks like I throw up pink now "Pearl exclaims annoyed.

"... It's not because I am too selfish, but it bothers me that she has never gone to look for me. Pearl ... Did she mention me?" Spinel asks, she gets up and walks towards the little white gem, the pink gem places one of her hands on Pearl's shoulder.

"... No" Pearl sentence, Spinel then falls on the little white gem's shoulder, she pats the pink gem on the back. Steven also gets up and rushes to hug Pearl and Spinel.

"... I'm very sorry for what mom did" The hybrid exclaims very sadly, the little white gem and the pink gem correspond to hug Steven, neither Pearl nor Spinel blame him for anything, but everyone is clearly hurt by the actions of Pink. Then White and Greg reappear.

"Don't tell them" White rushes to tell Greg, but the adult is more focused on running worried towards the group "Hey ... Can I stay?" The diamond asks curiously.

"If you stop bothering, you can stay! Is it alright?! Is that what you want ?!" Steven screams angrily, it almost seems to be covered by a pink aura, during those brief instants the hybrid had released the gems and his father only to address White Diamond. The diamond does not take in assent while clapping.

"You won't notice me" White Diamond enters the kitchen, she just stares away from the rest of the group, she's sitting on a stool. She plays with forks and spoons while trying to pretend that the group does not look at her, White Diamond is someone who is uncomfortable and feels uncomfortable very easily.

*******

**[Hours later]**

Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst, Sapphire and Ruby enter the house, surprised that everything was as before, only to find Pearl, Steven and Spinel sitting on the couch, the group sees that they had spent a lot of time crying "Guys ! What happened to White Diamond? " The purple gem asks worriedly as she approaches to shake the hybrid, the white gem and the pink gem. Greg for his part urges her not to do that.

"Hi!" White Diamond greets, Amethyst and the rest turns in all directions trying to see the diamond, just so suddenly she comes out from between the cushions of the sofa, she was now very small "Do I tell them or do any of you? " White asks calmly to Steven and Pearl.

"Let me do it, without time travel" The little white gem hurries seriously, White Diamond just lifts her shoulders and throws herself on the floor "You see ... there are some things I have to tell, first ... White wants to stay on Earth, and in the temple. Secondly ... We have to talk about Rose "Pearl exclaims carefully, she tries to be as sensitive as possible, she attracts the attention of Sapphire and Amethyst.

As if the news of White Diamond was not enough, Pearl separates herself a little from the group to bring Amethyst and Sapphire. "I have an issue to attend to." The diamond tells Steven, for some reason she wants to notify.

"Does that mean you're going to leave Earth or my house?" The hybrid asks, trying to avoid forming a smile, but this does not last because the diamond shakes its head.

"It's something quick." White Diamond grows back to Garnet's size, so from her gem she takes out another Pearl, she lacks an eye and had predominantly gray colors. There is surprise from Steven and Spinel, the Pearl did not move. Then the diamond destroyed her by piercing her gem with her hand as if nothing, the pieces and some dust fall on the ground "... Where do they have a broom or something?" White asks looking in the house "You know what, it is not necessary" The diamond removes her cape and collects the remains, she goes to the window, opens it and throws the remains of that Pearl as if nothing.

"... I'm sure that was very bad" Steven mentions with surprise, to which Spinel nods. The diamond had simply broken a gem as if nothing in front of them "Grandma White, a couple of conditions apart from not disturbing, do not break other gems and stop making people cry" The hybrid exclaims hurriedly, he seems ready fainting, White Diamond nods calmly as she turns small again and get on the couch.

Suddenly everyone notices the ice around Sapphire, the little blue gem had literally made an ice cube while Amethyst cinches her hair, Peridoy and Lapis look curiously but Steven and Spinel are going to explain.

******

It was almost night, Peridot and Lapis were the gems that apart from White Diamond, had the best humor, they do not care much about the issue of Rose Quartz, but they were surprised that the diamond decided to stay on Earth. Steven looks tired but instead of going to bed he goes outside and sits on the stairs "Hey ... This looks bad. Don't you think?" Spinel exclaims a little awkwardly as she goes behind the hybrid.

Steven looks at her and nods, the pink gem sits next to him, for a few moments between them there is only silence "... I'm sorry for everything my mother did to you" The hybrid starts crying while hugging Spinel, the gem for her part places her head on Steven's head, she doesn't even stretch, she's just taller than Steven.

"Steven, look. It hurts so much what your mother did, but you're not her. I don't blame you for made me wait for 6000 years, or causing a damn war" The pink gem confidently assures, Spinel directs him a little smile to the hybrid.

"But someone must take responsibility" Steven exclaims worried, the pink gem passes her arm around the neck of the hybrid.

"And who asked you to take that responsibility?" Spinel tells Steven seriously, the hybrid runs out of words while the pink gem looks him in the face, then Spinel gives Steven a little kiss on his forehead. "Steven, we all love you no matter who your mother is! I love you!" The pink gem exclaims while hugging the hybrid, Steven lets out a small laugh while Spinel pampers him.

The couple smiles at each other, then Pearl and Greg leave the house with suitcases, carrying Amethyst, Sapphire, Ruby, Lapis and Peridot "We're going on vacation" The little white gem exclaims hurriedly while also charging Steven and Spinel, behind White Diamond just watches as everyone leaves.

"..." The diamond is silent for a few moments, she just comes out, closes the door and starts walking following the group.


	53. 53-Ask in two years

Greg drives the van with Steven and Spinel sitting on top of Pearl, she was visibly nervous co-pilot, the white gem looks back every few minutes, fortunately it seems that there is nothing. The rest of the gems are in the back of the van, they are also a little nervous "Where are we going?" The pink gem asks curiously.

"You'll see," Pearl replies, she pats Spinel's head a little as they move forward. In the end they arrived very north of the state of Delmarva, a large field with a welcome sign that said **_"Cool Ranch_** " "We arrived!" The white gem rushes, and again she literally takes everyone to the comfortable house there.

"I found this place on a quick search, we have almost everything. Except phone signal" Greg mentions as he opens the door after finding the key, the place was nice, there were three rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and many other amenities, although most of the group will hardly need any of those things to live.

"I'm going straight to bed" Steven sentence tired, his father tells him where his room is and the hybrid walks there, Spinel follows him from behind and Pearl does not stop her, the white gem had gone outside to lie on the floor .

"...Do you all want something?" Greg offers the other gems before going to the refrigerator to get some ice, the rest of the gems deny, with Lapis going to the ceiling, while Peridot, Amethyst and Sapphire are sitting, the green gem speaks to herself while the little blue gem and purple gem talk to each other.

Greg then puts the ice in a bag and goes outside, the human sees Pearl lying on the floor with one hand covering her own face "I did not know that gems could have a headache" Greg mentions while delivering the ice to the gem, she had mentioned the headache before leaving but they had not had time to do anything with it, until now.

"We can not, this isbecause of the appearance of White Diamond and so many things to say ... I'm tired" Pearl sentence while covering his face with the ice pack, the human meanwhile sits next to him "White te I take to see Rose's previous appearance ... You have nothing to say about that? " The little white gem asks worried.

The human sighs a little "She had already taught me that way, a little before Steven was born" Greg explains with a little discomfort, Pearl is silent "I honestly don't know what is normal and what is extraordinary with all of you" The human exclaims while the white gem rose a little, she then puts her face against Greg's shoulder and screams a little to vent, the human pats Pearl on the back.

"Why did she have to keep so many secrets and reveal others to different people?! We will be years discovering what Rose or Pink did!" The white gem laments as she throws herself back on the floor.

"It's what happens for keep secrets. In fact I wanted to tell you a few more things about my family" The human sentences calmly, it seems that Greg attracts the attention of Pearl, so he starts talking about the DeMayo family and his full name, but in reality the white gem paid little attention to the human, although she listened to him.

"... Did I ever tell you that I like your hair?" Pearl asks suddenly, Greg smiles in surprise and the human cannot help letting out a small laugh.

"You mentioned it a few times" Greg mentions, the white gem then hides her face in the human's hair "What are you doing?" The human asks kindly.

"Play with your hair" Pearl responds calmly, she runs her hands through Greg's hair, in general the white gem just runs her fingers through the human's hair but occasionally she makes a curl. Greg just lets Pearl entertain herself, she seems calmer although sometimes the white gem is rare and the human's hair smells. Gem stuff.

******

Meanwhile Steven had thrown himself on the bed as soon as he saw her, with Spinel throwing herself beside him "... Steven, I have a question" The gem exclaims curiously, the hybrid had its eyes closed but he is still awake.

"What?" Steven asks curiously, Spinel is silent for a few moments.

"Do you remember what Pearl and Greg did in the van? When we returned from the first time we tried to destroy the Cluster" The pink gem asks once again, the hybrid affirms with the head although the discomfort causes Steven to open his eyes "Pearl said that when two people are very much in love, they end up doing that. Can we do it? " Spinel asks curiously, to which the hybrid instantly blushes.

"No!" Steven rushes to cover himself with the bed sheet, the hybrid is very embarrassed but for its part the pink gem does not take long to cover herself with the sheet.

"Why not?" Spinel asks curiously, while Steven tries to avoid the look of the pink gem.

"I'm a minor, Spinel, I'm 14 years old." The hybrid argues, but Spinel only looks confusedly at Steven. "I can't legally do that until 16 ... Delmarva's laws are a bit weird, because technically I can celebtrate a marriage before 16, but I can't drink until 21, I can't vote until 18 or do that until 16 "The hybrid mentions.

"I'm over 6000 years old. Doesn't that count for something?" Spinel exclaims curiously, while Steven had no answer.

"You are not a citizen or anything" The hybrid responds, the gem does not know what Steven is talking about this time.

"What is a marriage?" Spinel asks at the mention of Steven, the pink gem does not care what it was to vote, drink alcohol or things like that, but she does not know the meaning of the marriage.

"It's ... like a party, when two people love each other a lot sometimes they want to commit, one of them proposes to the other. They make plans and get married, they both put on rings, sometimes they change the last name to take the one from the other person, things like that, they dress in white or black, they kiss and now those two people are married. "The hybrid tries to explain with difficulty."

"...Will you marry me?" Spinel asks with her pupils in the form of stars.

"... Ask me in two years and I say yes" Steven sentences, ruining the emotion of the pink gem, the hybrid does not know very well how to make gems understand normal concepts.

"... Can I at least kiss you?" Spinel exclaims with joy, to which the hybrid nods.

"Spinel, you don't have to ask about it. I mean, yes, the Aquamarine thing still affects me a little. But I love you," Steven declares with joy, then the pink gem takes the hybrid by the cheeks.

"You humans are a bit weird, you are very ambiguous. I love you too" Spinel mentions, she then kisses Steven, who corresponds. The pink gem raises her hands a little, she runs her fingers through the spongy hair of the hybrid, whose hands pass behind Spinel's neck. After a few moments, Steven separates for lack of oxygen, then the hybrid notices how the gem snuggles against him, she falls asleep.

"Good night" The hybrid exclaims while hugging Spinel, he also falls asleep.

******

**[The next morning]**

Greg enters the room, finding Spinel and Steven curled up "Hey guys! Get up, Amethyst and I are making breakfast" The adult exclaims cheerfully, waking up the hybrid and the pink gem, excited for the food.

"Dad ... What happened to your hair?" Steven asks as he gets up, now seeing Greg's long hair turned into hundreds of braids.

"Ask Pearl she started braiding my hair" The adult sentence quietly as he goes down. Everything is quiet, Pearl is asleep on the sofa covering her gem with her hands, Amethyst is making a mess in the kitchen, Peridot watches TV, Lapis is gathering leaves and Sapphire is feeding Ruby with ice cubes. A smile forms on Steven's face when he sees his whole family there.

******

**[With White]**

The diamond is on a road, she has a cardboard box that she found and in this she is gathering the things she finds "Oh" White exclaims excited to find a horseshoe, which she also keeps in the box.

Unfortunately the diamond had done nothing better than being in the middle of the road, and then a truck hit her, but the bad luck was for the drivers, since they shot themselves in thousands of pieces when they hit White Diamond, who barely found out of the accident

White is now covered in dirt, car wreckage and a little of blood, but she doesn't care as she follows the trail of the group to Cool Ranch, although White is more entertained along the way gathering worthless objects.


	54. 54-Woth it

White Diamond had arrived at a small gas station on the side of the road, there was only a normal car that was empty, because a mother and her son were inside the gas station buying things, but the look of the diamond is fixed in a small plastic car in the back.

For a few moments there is only silence and none of the humans notice White, but then the white gem simply starts and sends the entire rear of the car flying, leaving only the small plastic car, in which she rides " ... This is amazing "White sentence excited as she sits and squeezes one of the toy pedals, starting to leave there as if nothing.

"What the hell?!" The altered mother leaves the gas station in a panic attack, but for her part the diamond barely looks at her. White snaps her fingers and the gas station simply disappears, sent to another dimension while the white gem laughs amused by the toy.

The toy car where the white gem was going was very slow but White loves "It's totally worth it" The diamond declares before hitting a turtle.

******

**[In Cool Ranch]**

"How did you do it?" Greg asks surprised seeing some eggs cooked on french fries, the cooked eggs had been cooked by Amethyst "You were supposed to make fried eggs, you just had to take out the yolks and put them in the oil" The human exclaims in disbelief, to which the gem Purple only lifts her shoulders.

"I'm as confused as you Greg" Amethyst exclaims "... We'll eat it anyway, right?" The purple gem asks curiously.

"Of course," Greg sentences as he takes a few dishes and goes to the table, accompanied by Amethyst with more dishes. They both smile while they put the dishes on the table, where the rest was waiting calmly for food, Steven, Spinel, Peridot and Lapis in particular were the most interested in eating, Pearl does it as a courtesy while Sapphire is just sitting, and Ruby had her own dish with dog food.

The group eats the food with enthusiasm, Spinel, Ruby and Steven are the first to finish "Let's play!" The pink gem exclaims excitedly as she drags the hybrid (and his full stomach) and Peridot, who was still eating with her mouth full.

"... Are you going with them?" Sapphire asks Lapis, both blue gems had seen the trio leave.

"No, I have to continue building my nest with leaves" Lapis sentences simply as she continues to eat, Sapphire on the other hand just looks away, Greg, Amethyst and Pearl are still eating, although they are all close to finishing.

At the moment there is only silence, the adult human collects the dishes and goes to wash them while the Crystal Gems are still sitting at the table "Pearl. White Diamond was very rare, I know you used that word to describe it but ... I do not I expected her to fit that description so well! " Sapphire sentence finally speaking "Pearl, you are weird, Amethyst is weird, Ruby and I are weird, Peridot is weird, Spinel is weird, Lapis seemed a bit normal but she is also weird" The little blue gem exclaims quite altered "And, I will not dare to say anything about Steven because I like to maintain my physical integrity, but you know he has his moments "Sapphire adds, causing Pearl to undo her spear.

"Yes, but White Diamond gives a new definition to the word" Amethyst adds with surprise.

"I know. But let's not talk much about her, for now she is not here" Pearl exclaims looking out the windows, she is quite uneasy when the blue gem mentions the diamond.

"How long will this last? I don't think we can hide for a long time from her" Sapphire exclaims worried.

"We are not hiding, that would be impossible" The white gem sentences with surprise by the words of the blue gem, Sapphire is certainly surprised.

"... So why are we here wasting time here?" Amethyst notes with curiosity "It's not like I'm complaining, the place is nice but I would rather not be being chased by White Diamond while I'm at it. Is there no way we can defeat her, seal her or something?" The purple gem exclaims.

"No, but we are not just escaping" Pearl responds once again with kindness "We do this because I am worried, maybe the issue of Pink Diamond and all the secrets of Rose, can stress or psychologically damage Steven" The White Gem exclaims naturally worried.

Sapphire and Amethyst are silent, they accept Pearl's response "Hey, I'm sure Steven must also be worried about all of you. Do you want to watch TV, read a book or something?" Greg offers kindly by turning a little towards the gems, Pearl and Amethyst accept, while Sapphire denies polite, Ruby who was sleeping simply jumps out the open window.

******

**[Outside]**

The trio conformed by Spinel, Peridot and Steven walks peacefully through the small layer of snow that surrounds Cool Ranch "What are we going to play ?!" The pink gem asks excitedly, she flips in the snow, covering the green gem and the hybrid. They quickly remove the snow from them to respond.

"I am the ice queen! And you two my subjects" Peridot rushes, surprising Steven and Spinel, the couple looks at each other for a few moments, they are confused "Sorry, with the appearance of White Diamond and with Steven being the son of Pink Diamond, I'm a little excited ... And I want to be the leader for once! " The green gem sentence.

The pink gem and the hybrid look at each other for another moment, then they look back at Peridot "Our queen" Steven and Spinel smile as they bow a little to the green gem, she excitedly jumps on Spinel's shoulders as she begins to give orders. The group builds a small fort with snow and an army of snowmen, with Ruby digging wells around.

"You don't look so upset Peridot. Why?" Spinel asks Peridot curiously, now the group is sitting in the small snow fort.

"I am not so emotionally connected so that the situation affects me, yes, I am a little scared by White Diamond. But that Steven is the son of a diamond or that Pink Diamond has faked so many things, it does not affect me. Well really yes, I can't believe that someone like Steven is a diamond, but that's for my pride. "The green gem explains, to the curiosity of the hybrid and the pink gem seems a bit offended.

"How should a diamond act?" Steven asks with some doubt, what Peridot is quick to answer.

"Like Yellow Diamond, with confidence, logic, power. Someone who imposes respect! I no longer value diamond government so much, but Yellow Diamond is a leader, Pink, White or Blue are not" The green gem exclaims with admiration, some drops of sweat fall from the forehead of the hybrid by nervousness.

"I don't think Steven should act like Pink, Blue, Yellow or White. Steven will always be Steven" Spinel claims, she hugs Steven from behind, surprising the hybrid that raises his head looking at his girlfriend "Yes, Steven is a diamond, but it's not like all diamonds are the same. I think he's very cute as he is. " The pink gem exclaims as she hugs Steven more tightly, surrounding him with her arms.

Peridot does not speak, but some tears come down the eyes of the hybrid, Steven clings to Spinel's arms as he starts giving more kisses to the pink gem by the cheeks, Spinel for his part rubs his head with that of the hybrid "You two are too tender for me" The green gem complains throwing some snowballs at the couple, which is then fixed in Peridot.

"...Revolution!" Steven and Spinel shout, they then start making snowballs to throw at the green gem, which runs through the snowy field chased by the hybrid and the pink gem.

******

In Cool Ranch, Greg and Amethyst see Little Butler on television, while Pearl reads a book while lying on the human's shoulder "This series is great. Why do we stop watching it?" The purple gem exclaims as she laughs over the series.

"You do not remember?" Greg asks a little scared, to the surprise of the white gem. Pearl is about to ask the duo what happened, suddenly Amethyst also seems a bit awkward, but then an explosion seems to be heard and suddenly something seems to knock on the door.

The group is hiding under the sofa, while Sapphire is under the table. White Diamond's eyes appear over the window, looking inside, she knocks on the door.


	55. 55-I missed fourteen birthday's, take this car

**[A few moments before]**

White Diamond is driving her new little plastic car, the diamond certainly loves it but then a small idea goes through White's head "I have to go faster!" The diamond exclaims with a feeling of euphoria, she snaps with her fingers, suddenly the car is not only very resistant, but has a small rocket behind.

Then White hits the rocket hard and she shoots off the road. While the diamond is going at high speed, she gives another snap, so the door of Cool Ranch receives the blow of the car without breaking and the rocket only disintegrates. The sound of the plastic car against the door is like an explosion "Hello?" White greets as she goes down, the diamond hits the door with her head, under normal circumstances that would have broken the door, but it's not what she wanted "... How does this open?" White Diamond asks, she gives a few more knocks at the door with her head.

**[Present]**

The diamond deviates a little and puts her face against the window, her eyes try to see inside, but she only sees Sapphire under the table, White tries to say hello with her hand but the blue gem locks herself in a bucket of ice "How impolite" The diamond exclaims indifferently "I could simply appear inside or collapse the door ... No" White sentences calmly.

Calmly, the diamond takes her car and sits down, she drives it. White parks next to the door and lies down, waiting.

Inside Cool Ranch, Pearl lets her head out a little to ask Sapphire with signs about the presence of the diamond, the blue gem breaks the ice where she was and looks around. Sapphire shakes her head, they knew that White Diamond should remain there, but they don't see her "Greg, Amethyst. I love you two and Steven so much, I'm going out." The white gem sentence, she swallows saliva.

"What are you going to do?!" The human and the purple gem ask worried, as low as they can but they are still exalted. Greg's hand is placed and clings to Pearl's hand, the white gem is actually very nervous, for a few moments Pearl does not respond.

"... I don't know, I just think I have to face White or she will just stay there." The white gem responds seriously, Pearl then sees Greg start to get up.

"Then we go together" The human sentence, Pearl for her part returns to make Greg go down.

"Greg, I love you, I really do. But she's not the kind of gem you can only talk to and hope everything goes well, she killed a gem in front of Steven and Spinel, as if it were nothing, and is that, nothing is important to her "The white gem exclaims with much concern.

"Pearl, I'm very scared. Really, I'm very scared. But I can't let her make Steven cry, she gave you panic attacks, she terrifies everyone, there are times when a person no matter how scared one is, must have some values and defend it's family "Greg exclaims with teary eyes, Pearl gives a hug to the human with much affection, although Amethyst can hear how some vertebrae of Greg sound from the pressure.

The white gem and the human go outside, then find White sitting in his little car "... What happened to you?" Greg asks surprised to see the dirt on the diamond, which matters little to her.

"Some guys ran over me" White sentences indifferently "If you two had to choose between Pink's life or Steven's, which one would you choose?" The diamond asks calmly.

"What?" The human exclaims surprised by White's question.

"Steven, 100% of the time. Don't start with your mental tricks." Pearl orders seriously, the little white gem just sees the diamond smile and then she seems to falter in her courage. "What do you want now?" Pearl asks.

"I can pass?" White Diamond asks as she gets up, she doesn't wait for an answer and only enters through the open door. The diamond then somehow manages to go to the bathroom and start washing the dirt.

"... Did that go well?" Greg asks Pearl with concern, the human still holds the hand of the gem but Greg feels that the white gem could break his wrist at any time "Pearl?" The human passes his hand over Pearl's shoulders, she is crying.

A few moments White goes incredibly wet, although now she is clean "Where is my grandson?" The diamond asks calmly, the rest sweat a lot for the question, they hoped that the hybrid did not appear at that precise moment, fortunately that did not happen. Worse, White had gone out the open window, looking for Steven.

******

Steven, Spinel and Peridot are lying in the snowy field, with the green gem tired and covered by snow that the hybrid and the pink gem had thrown at her, from fatigue they came to surprise when they heard the sound of the explosion generated by White knocked on the door, but they were far away "What happened?" Steven asks surprised.

"I don't know, maybe it's something that Amethyst did" Spinel exclaims curiously, while Peridot comes out of the snow, she is more interested in removing all the snow she had on her "Honestly I don't think it's something important, I'm having a lot of fun "The pink gem sentences calmly.

"Me too" The hybrid mentions next to Spinel, Steven hugs the pink gem, she corresponds while the green gem only sees them "What's up Peridot?" The hybrid asks when noticing Peridot's gaze, the green gem quickly tries to deny the looks of Steven and Spinel.

"I honestly don't know, in part you two make me uncomfortable when you start hugging and kissing, or things like that." The green gem exclaims a little flushed and embarrassed.

Steven and Spinel look at each other for a few moments, they don't need to talk when they approach Peridot and hug her to the surprise of the green gem "Don't get jealous Peridot" The hybrid exclaims with a small laugh, to some dismay of Peridot, the pink gem strokes the green gem's hair a little.

"Yes, we love you. I do not love you as much as Steven, but you are my comrade" Spinel exclaims calmly, the couple formed by the pink gem and the hybrid hug more strongly and pamper Peridot, the green gem at the beginning Try to resist, but she finally gives up.

"Yes, I want you idiots too," Peridot exclaims calmly, being squeezed by Spinel and Steven. The green gem ran out of breath, but not because of the hug of the pink gem and the hybrid, but because of the presence of White Diamond seeing them from a few meters away "Guys ..." Peridot calls worried.

Spinel and Steven turn to look in the direction of the worried green gem, finding the diamond "Hello" White greets.

The group of three almost falls out of surprise, Steven's breathing becomes heavy, but Spinel holds his hand, with Peridot hiding behind them, the hybrid looks at the gems "... Hello" Steven exclaims, the hybrid takes courage to see Spinel and Peridot.

White only corresponds the greeting with her hand "... Do you want a gift? I brought a plastic car" The diamond offers with curiosity, the mouth of the hybrid is open, also that of the pink gem that seems excited, and the green gem , which is dismayed.

"...What?" Steven asks, the hybrid thinks he has not heard Diamond well.

"I told you that if you want a gift, Aquamarine explained to me that sometimes families do that. I got lost like 14 of yours birthdays, my grandson, so I offer you a gift, it's a toy car. I love it" White Diamond explains with emotion , surprising Steven, he has no words.

"Accept! It's a gift from White, they are not usually bad" Spinel mentions with emotion, she comes to whisper to the hybrid "Seriously, it may be a bad idea to deny something to her" The pink gem exclaims with concern.

Steven for his part only remains silent for a few moments "Okay" The hybrid accepts, then White gives a snap and everyone is in front of Cool Ranch, with the diamond giving Steven's little plastic car, Spinel and Peridot are surprised, It was the smallest Earth vehicle they had seen so far.

The group inside is surprised to see Steven, Spinel and Peridot, in fact Pearl and Greg jump to hug the hybrid, while the diamond comes back through the window, as the family covers the door. White Diamond becomes small and she is going to hide among the kitchen drawers.

Spinel sees Pearl and Greg very worried about Steven, in the meantime she rides in the toy car with Peridot while they wait "... This really is great" The pink gem mentions while she drives around in the car.


	56. 56- I preferred her as a dog

Steven and Peridot see how Spinel drives while laughing inside the house, she is using the small plastic car given by White Diamond to the hybrid, almost everyone was now gathered inside Cool Ranch silently, with Amethyst, Greg and Pearl sitting on the couch, Lapis in a chair and Sapphire rummaging through the kitchen. The little blue gem looks for the diamond in the drawers, White's little laugh can be heard, she hides from Sapphire, the diamond takes it as a game "What do you do Sapphire?" Spinel asks going to the kitchen.

"I am looking for White Diamond, she is the key to cure Ruby from corruption. Pearl already explained to me what happened in the temple when feathers came out of her" The blue gem exclaims quickly, she seems very upset by the constant laugh of the diamond, which suddenly stops.

Steven approaches the kitchen, the rest of the group tries to sharpen they ears to try to hear if White says something "... I can't believe what I'm going to do" The hybrid mutters a little frustrated, Steven passes his hand over the shoulder of Spinel, the pink gem looks curious, but the hybrid at that moment needs strength "Grandma White?" Steven calls curiously.

Among the drawers comes White Diamond, she becomes a little bigger, comparable to Amethyst, the diamond seems to move like an insect for a few moments, with its limbs emitting sounds like gears "Yes?" White exclaims curiously as her neck thunders "I already noticed that there are spiders there" The diamond points to the drawers.

"... Ok, I didn't come to talk to you about spiders" Steven exclaims in dismay, White on the other hand looks away a bit when noticing so many looks on her, the movements of the diamond were expected by almost everyone, mainly because of the danger that White could become. The hybrid sighs "Can you cure Ruby from corruption? Please, we all miss her" Steven implores sadly.

"... Not really" Peridot, Lapis and Spinel exclaim calmly, they quickly cover their mouths when Pearl, Amethyst, Steven and Sapphire give them an annoyed look "We didn't know her" The green, blue and pink gems rush to tell.

"Well, most of us miss her" Steven adds with discomfort, the aforementioned Ruby enters once more after having been playing in the snow.

White Diamond looks at the red gem for a few moments, she smiles "I prefer her like a dog" The diamond sentences simply, Steven and Sapphire's face darkens "I don't think you would like what will happen next" White exclaims with amazing seriousness.

"... What do you mean? Do you also see the future?" Sapphire asks the diamond, but she hurries to quickly deny "Then why not ?!" The blue gem screams in hysterical state, Steven has to get away a little because Sapphire's ice almost stabs him.

"You are unstable, you cling to your love based on lies. Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond, Ruby will feel cheated. Love based on lies does not last" White sentences simply, she seems to make strange hand gestures.

"Do you know what love is?" Spinel and Steven ask surprised to the diamond.

White nods, for a few moments the rest looks at her "I love everyone!" The diamond exclaims, she extends her arms enormously, making the gesture that it encompasses everything.

"I don't think you do" Sapphire exclaims annoyed, she has a little ironic and mocking smile towards White, who only looks back, the diamond just smiles "Do you know what it is to be in a relationship with someone for 5000 years? No! You wouldn't understand, my love with Ruby is more than Rose "The blue gem declares, a small smile forms in White and widens from ear to ear, now drops of sweat fall from Sapphire's head.

"Okay, I'm going to bring her back. Let's see who is right." The diamond exclaims, her face becomes indifferent and she approaches Ruby, the corrupt red gem sniffs White for a few moments. The diamond gives Ruby a little touch, the corrupt gem begins to squirm, the whole group instantly cares about Rubi's status.

The red gem then begins to take a more humanoid form, Ruby is now facing White Diamond, completely cured, the red gem looks in all directions "Ruby!" Almost the whole group jumps to hug Ruby. Pearl, Steven, Sapphire, Amethyst and Greg, who almost cried with emotion. White, Spinel, Peridot and Lapis just watch.

"A lot has happened since we last saw you Ruby! Well. In this form" Steven mentions excitedly while he continues to hug the confused red gem along with Sapphire, suddenly the diamond touches Ruby on the forehead and she seems to convulse for a few moments "White!" The hybrid calls worried.

"Don't worry, just pass on to her the information that Rose was Pink Diamond. Directly to her mind" White Diamond responds indifferently, then the red gem stops, she is silent "If I were you, I walk away" The diamond exclaims, suddenly Ruby bursts into flames and Steven barely manages to leave because White moves him.

The red gem runs out, burning the door in the process "She lied to us!" Ruby screams as he runs off, melting the snow in her path, most of the group is worried about Ruby while White and Greg focus on putting out the Cool Ranch fire, with the diamond rebuilding everything in one click.

"What was that?!" Sapphire shouts at White, who only lifts her shoulders.

"That I was right and you weren't" The diamond stresses calmly, a waterfall of tears comes out of the only eye of the little blue gem but White stops her, holding the little gem, now the diamond is the size of Garnet and White holds to Sapphire by the back of the neck "Let me savor my victory a little more" The diamond claims, the blue gem just moves, she just keeps crying.

"Mom!" Pearl calls furious, she tries to remove Sapphire from White's hands, but the diamond simply leaves her. White then focuses on Steven and Spinel, taking the hybrid and the pink gem as if they were packages, she simply leaves Cool Ranch.

"Goodbye daughter, I'm going on an adventure!" White Diamond says goodbye with emotion, Ruby is not seen anywhere but for her part the diamond runs with some confused Steven and Spinel.

"Where we go?!" The hybrid and the pink gem ask worried, Steven tries to resist and free himself from Whitem's grip but for his part Spinel puts his hand on Steven, she knew it was useless.

"Don't you want to talk to Ruby?" The diamond asks calmly, Steven's eyes light up. After the group formed by White, Steven and Spinel, Greg and Pearl run out of Cool Ranch, leaving Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot with the task of comforting Sapphire.

******

To Steven's surprise, he can no longer see his mom or dad, White was simply faster than any of them, the diamond finally drops Steven and Spinel on the ground, a few meters away they can see a small forest , with a flame calcining trees "Ruby ..." The hybrid exclaims, he laments "You didn't have anything to do with this? Or did you?" Steven asks, he is a little upset towards White.

"You offend me" The diamond sentences simply, the hybrid shrinks scared with Spinel squeezing his hand "Oh, don't be afraid. I'm just kidding." White rushes to say, she's nervous, Steven and his girlfriend stay still "No, I had nothing to do. It's just that ... I don't know, it seemed obvious to me" The diamond sentence.

Spinel sighs "Steven, I think it would be better if you're going to talk to Ruby, alone" The pink gem exclaims a little worried, the hybrid looks at her confused "I mean, you know her. I guess she would be less reluctant to talk to you than with me or White "Spinel emphasizes, but Steven's gaze falters.

"... I want to introduce you to her" The hybrid claims with a small blush, attracting the curious look of the pink gem. Spinel thinks about it for a few minutes, but finally she accepts, Steven gives a small smile and they both run hand in hand towards the place where Ruby should be. White just stayed there, a little awkward.

"I preferred that Ruby as a dog" The diamond sentences in a small pot.


	57. 57-I present to you my best friend

Spinel and Steven feel the temperature rise as they approach the flame in the forest, the crimson fire is quite obvious and wastes energy everywhere, the hybrid squeezes the pink gem's hand tightly as they get closer " ...Ruby!" Steven calls worried, the flame is a few meters away, but then a fireball is shot at the couple, Spinel and the hybrid fortunately dodge the attack.

"Get away from me, Steven!" Ruby orders with annoyance, the scream cut the silence that the red gem once had, for a few moments Steven is glad that Ruby is no longer barking, but that she will shout at him was another inconvenience "You are the son of Pink Diamond!" The red gem exclaims, she seems indignant.

"And?! Don't you love Sapphire?! My mother is no excuse to make her cry!" Steven claims at the mention of his mother, Spinel is now the one who squeezes the hand of the hybrid, the pink gem saves the hybrid from another fireball "Ruby! Please, let's talk" Steven implores with great sadness.

"Don't you get it, Steven ?! Almost every last 5000 years of my life was manipulated! It was all a lie!" The red gem screams in response, the flames around it only fanned "We nev

er had a real choice! I thought so, I thought I love Sapphire, but it was all just my mission to protect her. First a diamond called me to the Earth, and then another diamond convinced me that it was a better idea to protect the Earth with Sapphire. What does it matter? Rose's promises were empty. She condemned hundreds of thousands of gems to war! " Ruby declares, but her voice falters, a knot is pressing the throat of the red gem.

Steven gets up and finally pulls out his shield, he puts it in front of Spinel as they both walk towards Ruby slowly "Ruby ... we are in the same situation. Do you think I knew any of this?! No! I discovered it just now a few days, all of you always lived talking to me about how great my mother was "The hybrid exclaims, his eyes try not to look directly at Ruby.

"She ended up being pretty bad." The pink gem adds while behind Steven.

Ruby is silent, she shrinks a little and the flames around the red gem do the same "I don't want to go back" Ruby exclaims seriously.

"We won't force you if you don't want to, I just want to talk" The hybrid exclaims, the flames of the red gem finally melt with Ruby sitting on the ground, now there was hardly any snow, but everything was wet "... I missed you so much" Steven exclaims excitedly to the red gem, she is confused.

"What happened? Who is she?" Ruby asks in dismay, turning to Spinel, the pink gem stretches, offering her hand to the red gem.

"I am Spinel, it is a pleasure" Spinel exclaims excitedly, Ruby for her part shakes the hand of the pink gem, and she is shaken by Spinel.

"Well, everything happened during Malachite's attack. You ... you got corrupted, and you ended up like a corrupt gem, for a long time" The hybrid tries to explain, although it was hard to believe "I feel like I already had a similar situation" Steven mutters a little awkwardly, meanwhile for the red gem it was hard to believe.

"You were like a dog! You were quite adorable" Spinel exclaims with joy, the pink gem tries to encourage both the hybrid and Ruby "You hit your head against the barn, you ate almost anything, I think you chased squirrels. Things like that" Spinel explains, she mimics a little the shape of the corrupt red gem.

"I don't remember any of that" Ruby exclaims a little sorry.

"Yes, but you can ask anyone in the group to know that is true." Steven exclaims "After that, now Peridot and Lapis are part of the team, they helped us take care of a gigantic forced fusion known as the Cluster, whose goal was to eat the Earth" The hybrid explains, confusing the red gem even more, for how weird was the situation.

"And by the way we saw Pearl and Steven's dad being naked in the van. Pearl explained that people who love each other very much do that" Spinel exclaims calmly, while Steven blushes and tries to make the pink gem not open so much her mouth about that.

"Than?" Ruby exclaims surprised.

"Oh, yes. Apart from that, now Pearl and my dad are a couple" The hybrid adds with emotion, but the face of confusion and surprise of the red gem is only greater.

"What?!" Ruby asks again.

"Yes, they had a date at a hotel with us" Spinel adds calmly "It was pretty nice, they both dance well" The pink gem exclaims taking Steven's hands.

The red gem is looking at the hybrid and the pink gem, she tries to know if they were both joking or lying, but Steven and Spinel are completely serious and sincere in what they say "And finally, I wanted to introduce you to Spinel" The hybrid exclaims pointing to the pink gem, who greets Ruby again "She is my best friend, and my girlfriend" Steven exclaims excitedly, with Spinel kissing the hybrid's cheek.

"..." Ruby is silent while watching the blushing couple, the red gem approaches both of them, so they stop a little embarrassed, Rubí takes Spinel's hand "Tell me everything, and if you did something wrong to Steven, I'm going to burn you "The red gem sentences seriously, Spinel and Steven sweat a little worried.

The pink gem and the hybrid sit in front of Ruby, they begin to tell everything in more detail, especially the story of Pearl and Greg, Steven's first date, and the arrival of White Diamond. To which the red gem listened very carefully, in the end she was tearing up for so many things.

Suddenly the trees begin to lie down, with White Diamond, in a gigantic size, creeps with her arms closer to the trio "Hey, I heard everything. You two are very cute" The diamond mentions pointing to Spinel and Steven, White's head it takes a 360 degree turn "I don't usually let two different gems come out that way. But in your case, I will allow it" The diamond sentence.

"Oh, thanks you, my diamond" Spinel rushes to say quietly to Steven and Ruby, stretching around the hybrid and the red gem.

"Now, tell me. What will you do now?" White asks the red gem, Ruby finally manages to get out of the pink gem's grip. Everyone's attention is fixed on her.

"... I don't know. I don't think I'll go back to Sapphire, but I have nowhere else to go." The red gem responds, she scratches her neck a little awkward, the diamond shows indifference to her choice.

"A slightly boring option" White sentences calmly.

"But Ruby, Sapphire really loves you despite my mom's actions ... that is, Rose or Pink Diamond" Steven exclaims hurriedly, and worried "What will happen to Garnet?" The hybrid asks.

"You, all, cannot force me to be with Sapphire no matter how much she loves me, that is ... I think I prefer to love myself rather than having to be with her to fuse in Garnet, in the end it was all decision of Pink Diamond because ... She likes us that way "Ruby sentences seriously, Steven was about to speak, but Spinel stops him.

"I think she needs time." The pink gem exclaims with concern, the hybrid frowns, but finally Steven sighs and accepts sadly.

"Steven!" Pearl and Greg scream worried, finally the duo had located the hybrid because the gigantic White stands out in the woods, although at that moment the diamond becomes smaller and she sees how the white gem and the human jump to hug Steven. However, heavy snow starts to fall from the sky.

Ruby is a little embarrassed "Hello Pearl, hello Greg" The red gem greets, Pearl is excited to see Ruby but at that moment she is worried about Steven, which she carries in her arms next to Spinel.

"Hey everyone, the snowfall is starting and we are far from Cool Ranch. Can we go now?" Greg asks worriedly while reviewing Steven along with the white gem, unfortunately for everyone, it is White who has an answer, and she getting bigger, puts everyone in the palm of her hand.

"I have an idea!" The diamond exclaims, but instead of going to Cool Ranch she walks away in the opposite direction, heading to what is a small mountain. When White is on the mountain she becomes small, she is of the size of Jasper, she holds everyone with her arms, the group is in front of a half-collapsed cabin, but that White fixes it with a snap "Family time share!" The diamond exclaims animatedly breaking the door with a header.

"... Pearl your mother is weird" Ruby whispers to Pearl, she sighs frustrated.

White leaves everyone on the floor, in the house there was an empty table, a kitchen with food, a burning fireplace and a couple of beds. The diamond is going to sit in front of the fireplace with tranquility, while Greg and Steven review the small cabin "Wow, old comics" The adult exclaims surprised watching a comic of cowboys on the table.

"Mom, you can't take Steven and run like that!" Pearl exclaims with annoyance.

"It wouldn't be the first gem to take Steven in the middle of a snowstorm," Greg says without thinking, surprising Spinel and Steven.

"Isn't she the first one?" The hybrid and the pink gem ask something confused.

"Oh, come on Greg. It was only once." Ruby exclaims a little sorry, while Pearl laughs a little blushing as she remembers the story, that Greg starts telling to Steven and Spinel.

"So, it's okay if I take people in the middle of a snowfall?" White asks without any touch to the white gem and the red gem, which hurry to shake their heads at the diamond's question. Pearl sweats a little, but she will prepare some hot food for Steven and Greg, while Ruby sits at the table, watching Greg talk to his son and the pink gem, on the face of the red gem there is a small smile.

Then Ruby looks at the comic on the table, she starts reading with curiosity.


	58. 58-I want to be a cowgirl

"And then there is also the occasion when the Crystal Gems believed that your babysitter had kidnapped you when she only took you to a playground, but that's history for another day" Greg sentences with a small smile, the adult had already finished tell the story of when the Crystal Gems took Steven in the middle of a snowstorm, and now Greg wanders a little. The look of surprise of Spinel, White and the hybrid itself, is quite large.

"Wow! I want to hear the babysitter's story!" The pink gem exclaims with a smile as she stretches her neck towards Greg, who for his part is tired so he quickly denies, to Spinel's disappointment.

"They should have seen her face" Pearl adds with a small blush of shame, when White restored the cabin, she also brought the provisions of those who inhabited it before. So now the white gem brings a stew with chicken to Greg and Steven, who receive their dishes with emotion.

"Can I have food too?" Spinel asks Pearl excitedly, pointing to the casserole full of stew, to which the pink gem is heading, although Ruby and her partner have to stop Spinel from trying to eat the whole food. On the other hand White Diamond is literally inside a kettle that boils water in the fire, the diamond had somehow filled the kettle with water, she placed it in a furnace burner and became tiny to enter there, White enjoys very much her little bath.

When Ruby and Pearl managed to stop Spinel, the red gem sits on the table again, she looks at the comic she used to read with a smile. Ruby then approaches Steven "Hey, Steve" The red gem calls excited, but the hybrid almost spits the food in his mouth, which Steven swallows hurriedly.

"What?" The hybrid exclaims surprised, although Ruby is a bit confused "You called me Steve" Steven exclaims alarmed, meanwhile Ruby just lowers her shoulders a little.

"Isn't that your name?" The red gem exclaims, attracting everyone's worried look, well not everyone.

"No, it's Steven" The hybrid exclaims, he's very serious and he's worried about Ruby.

"Ahhh ... And what did I say?" The red gem asks curiously.

"Steve!" Steven claims with a bit of annoyance.

"And how is it?" Ruby asks once again with curiosity.

"Ruby! What's wrong with you ?!" The hybrid asks worried with his hands on the shoulders of the red gem, but for her part Pearl goes to White, who only looks with narrowed eyes. Ruby on the other hand seems to think of something, but then simply some flames come out of her head and then quickly extinguish.

"I don't know, there are blank spaces in my brain" The red gem exclaims indifferently, she gives little importance to that fact.

"I thought you returned her to her original state!" Pearl yells at her mother, although the diamond hardly moves, she only lifts her shoulders inside the teapot.

"Life would not be so interesting without problems, I returned her to part of her original state, but the events have consequences, this is her" White sentences simply, her voice is suddenly deep and floods the entire cabin with a deep tone, Steven feels his blood freezes.

"... What did you mean before, Ruby?" Greg asks nervously, he tries to change the strange atmosphere in the cabin, the only quiet people were Spinel and White, although in reality Ruby was also quite indifferent. Because of Greg's words, the red gem is fixed on him.

"I want to be a cowboy!" Ruby sentence excited, she changes her form a little and now she has a little red cowboy hat.

"... Cowgirl" Greg corrects calmly.

"Than?!" Pearl, Steven and Spinel ask surprised, although the white gem and the hybrid ask for bewilderment, while the pink gem asks for emotion, Spinel stands next to the red gem and she changes her physical form to also have a cowgirl hat, while Ruby shows Spinel the comic.

"It is a more interesting option" White sentences calmly, she stretches to take the lid of the teapot and places it on the teapot, so the diamond is enclosed inside the teapot.

"Ruby ... think a little more, you don't know what it is to be a cowgirl" Pearl claims hurriedly, but on the other hand the red gem passes the comic to the white gem, which observes the comic for a few moments.

"The cowboys ceased to exist a long time ago" Greg tries to explain, but Ruby is sharp and she hits the ground hard using her forehead, much to the surprise of the human.

"I want to be a cowgirl!" The red gem sentence excited, she gets up and smiles at the group, most of them have a face of discomfort, except for Spinel, who patted Ruby's head. Then the pink gem approaches Pearl, Greg and Steven, curling around them.

"Come on guys, I'm sure that supporting Ruby can be good for her, it could help her remember" Spinel tells the group "Steven ... your food gets cold" The pink gem adds as she puts a finger in the food of the hybrid, which in turn gives the rest to Spinel, who devours Steven's portion.

Ruby just looks a little more at the group, she then leaves the cabin and sits outside, meanwhile White Diamond leaves her kettle just to observe the sky "Steven. Do you want to go to sleep?" Greg offers the hybrid, Steven for his part doubts a few minutes, but Pearl is faster.

"We should all sleep" The white gem assures, she then grabs the hybrid, her father and Spinel, while heading towards the beds, no doubt that seemed better at the time, at least for Pearl.

******

Ruby is surprised to see the diamond sitting next to her, the red gem tries not to look at White, but the diamond now has its gaze fixed on her "... Hey" White Diamond greets calmly, her gaze is fixed again on the sky "There is a lot of silence" The diamond adds.

"Yes. I guess" Ruby exclaims nervously, she knew that Pearl was inside. But there was nothing that neither of them could do against White Diamond, the diamond would always be more powerful than the two of them "... Why did you create us? I mean, all the gems, the gemkind. Did anyone create you?" The red gem suddenly asks.

"I do not know. At one time I did not exist, and the next I existed" White responds with indifference "I could create a religion to try to explain my own origin ... but no, I simply prefer that that remains unanswered, that adds mystery in my image "The diamond points with a smile"Why I create the gems ... I don't know, I was alone. Talking to the planets had become a little bit boring "

"Oh ..." Ruby exclaims as if that were simple.

"Yes," White adds indifferently, the diamond rises, she was still tiny by the way. "Hey, I don't know what is a cowgirl, cowboy or whatever. But it looks interesting, just have fun on the road and I assure you that everything it will have been worth it "White Diamond sentence, she hits the door to open it wide. The little diamond returns to its teapot, with Ruby entering to close the door.

The red gem looks like Pearl is hugging Greg, they were both sleeping in a bed, the other bed is glued to which were the white gem and the adult, there among the heavy and thick blankets were Spinel and Steven, the hybrid and the pink gem were awake "Spinel, stop" Steven mutters, he laughs because under the blankets Spinel is tickling him.

For its part, the pink gem continues, the couple had barely been scared by the knock on the door made by White "Hello" Ruby greets as she heads towards the couple, now Spinel stops and raises her hands outside the blanket in front of the red gem "You can keep your hands" The red gem ensures, so Spinel keeps her hands back.

"Ruby ... you ... Are you alright? Do you remember, most of the things we live together?" Steven asks worried.

"... I hope so" Ruby sentences, she comes over and gives a little kiss on the foreheads of the pink gem and the hybrid "Sleep well" The red gem exclaims, she climbs up the bed to give a goodnight kiss to Pearl and Greg, then she jumps to the floor "Hey guys ... I missed you all" Ruby says excitedly.

"Well ... well, I'll go back to my thing" Spinel exclaims as she tickles the sentimental Steven again, Ruby just looks at them a few more moments until they both fall asleep. The red gem looks out the window, she adjusts her hat for a few moments, Ruby for the first time in a long time thinks like a single person.

"I could just jump to the window" The red gem sentence, she then thinks about it for a few moments "The temptation" Ruby sweats, but she stays glued to the chair "Now I'm really free. But what do I do? I don't want to go back with Sapphire, but I don't want to abandon my friends "The red gem has her soliloquy in peace.

******

**[In the morning]**

Ruby wakes Pearl and Greg with slaps "Hey Pearl, come on, it's a beautiful day" The red gem exclaims, pulling everyone out of bed, and the diamond from the kettle. Now the red gem completely wears a cowgirl style clothes.


	59. 59-Hi, we're done.

Ruby runs through the snow excitedly, leading the group "Guys, come here!" The red gem asks excitedly, but Pearl and Greg look in another direction, while Steven, Spinel and White Diamond stand still, they hope to know which way they should go "There is a mushroom here!" Ruby calls with joy.

"Ruby, we don't care about mushrooms! Cool Ranch is in that direction" The white gem exclaims seriously, although the human is not quite sure that it really was the right direction "If we follow the giant footprints that White left then we should be able to get close to Cool Ranch at least "Pearl sentences logically, although now most of the tracks were covered with snow, the outline and destruction left by the passage of the diamond could still be noticed.

"Call me mom" White adds calmly while she is behind the smallest white gem, a few drops of sweat fall down Pearl's forehead, meanwhile White's look is a bit melancholy, although only for a few moments.

"Sorry mom" The white gem sentence, but the diamond was quickly gone, accompanying the excited Ruby to see mushrooms, the rest of the group sees White and the red gem staring at a group of snow-covered mushrooms. The diamond approaches the ear to the fungi, she seems to speak with them in whispers.

"... What it is a mushroom?" Spinel asks Steven curiously.

"Mhhhh ... Mushrooms are like ... I don't know. Plants?" The hybrid responds a little confused.

"Not really, mushrooms have their own kingdom," Pearl adds calmly attracting Steven and pink gem's attention, who have more questions for the white gem.

"Why?" The couple insists with curiosity, Pearl's eyes look towards Greg looking for the human to give some excuse to avoid having to talk about mushrooms at that time, although Pearl would love to talk to teach her son, right now the group did not have time .

"Don't look at me, I don't remember my biology classes," Greg says calmly, while Pearl sighs as she has to explain to Steven and Spinel the difference between fungi and other life forms. With White Diamond appearing to pay attention to the explanation, to the discomfort of the rest "Ehh. Mrs. White Diamond? Couldn't you just teleport us to Cool Ranch or something?" The adult asks how kindly he can.

Pearl, Spinel, Ruby and Steven are silent waiting for the diamond's response "That's boring, but if none wants to enjoy the trip. I will" White says with a bit of annoyance, she just stays still. Suddenly everyone was in the middle of Cool Ranch, with Amethyst, Sapphire, Lapis and Peridot watching the group with surprise.

"Guys!" The purple gem exclaims animatedly, jumping to give a hug to the red gem, the hybrid, the white gem, the adult human and the pink gem. While the green gem and the highest blue gem were to join the hug quickly, meanwhile the smallest of the blue gems took their distance from the rest.

"... I want to join too!" White exclaims cheerfully hugging the rest, she stretches her arms and tightly squeezes the group of eight people "I love you all so much!" The diamond adds with joy shaking everyone, although this quickly tides them.

White finally lowers the group on the floor, with Pearl patting the back of the dizzy Greg, as Steven pats Spinel's back, meanwhile Peridot and Amethyst are vomiting, with Lapis flying out towards her nest on the roof to vomit "Ruby... "Sapphire catches the attention of Ruby, who endures the vomiting of her stomach.

"...Hi...I am now a cowgirl" The red gem responds calmly by addressing the blue gem, which approaches a little more calmly, Ruby has an expression as indifferent as she can, directed towards Sapphire "I...I will not go back with you "Ruby sentences calmly, she breathes deeply.

The blue gem stops "What?" Sapphire asks surprised.

"What? That I am now a cowgirl or that I end up with you?" The red gem asks a little dismayed in response to the surprise of the blue gem, it looks like a tear begins to come down through the only eye of Sapphire "Don't start crying, you make me feel bad, but I don't want you to try to manipulate me because you're sad "Ruby exclaims swallowing, the red gem then simply walks outside after taking a chair to sit.

Sapphire is about to scream, but then Amethyst quickly jumps to cover the blue gem's mouth "... Did you fix the situation with Ruby or did she just get crazy?" The purple gem worried question asked Pearl and Greg, who do not have a clear answer.

"I would say Ruby made a decision" The human exclaims scratching the back of his head, the white gem tries not to look at Sapphire, but Pearl agrees with Greg's opinion. At this Amethyst nods and takes Sapphire to a corner, beginning to take care of the blue gem as if it were a girl who needs comfort.

"... Promise me we'll never get like Sapphire and Ruby" Spinel asks Steven with concern as she sees Sapphire in that corner.

"Spinel! The only thing that happens is that Sapphire and Ruby are going through a separation, it is completely normal for them both to be sensitive" The hybrid mutters quickly, trying that the little blue gem did not give importance to the words said by pink gem, Steven holds Spinel's hand "I would never break up with you" The hybrid exclaims taking the hands of the pink gem, he is blushing.

"I still want you to marry me," Spinel says, smiling at Steven, she is still excited, although the pink gem includes marriage more like a party with kisses that something else finds the courtship, the hybrid blushes, fortunately among the murmurs, the couple is not heard by Pearl and Greg.

"I don't think I've been on Earth for a week, I made my grandson's girlfriend cry, I gave panic attacks to my daughter, I showed that my other daughter lied and cheated for thousands of years, and technically ruined a relationship to cure someone. Yes, everything is going well for now "White sentences calmly, attracting bad looks from almost everyone present, the diamond just smiles. Then she walks to the table, where before Amethyst had put some magazines that she found, the diamond orders them without apparent meaning and then becomes small, disappearing away from the sight of the rest, since she gets between the tables.

"...What is this?" Spinel asks with interest, looking at the magazines "What beautiful pictures" The pink gem emphasizes looking at a magazine that deals with animals, particularly all were cute so Spinel smiles with joy.

"It's a magazine, they are about many issues. They are like small books with many images" Steven explains to his girlfriend, Spinel sits in a chair while the hybrid does the same, each with a magazine, Steven's is about the space. When the pink gem opens the magazine, she stares at the first page "... What's up?" The hybrid asks curiously, and a little worried, Steven noticed Spinel staring at the first words, without moving his eyes, something odd for the energetic pink gem.

"... I don't understand anything he says here" Spinel exclaims pointing his finger at the first letters of the magazine, Steven realizes that the pink gem had never learned to read human writing, usually she only communicated orally with him, or even making signs with fingers, but Spinel had never seen specific letters or words.

"I'm going to teach you to read!" Steven exclaims excitedly, the hybrid approaches his chair to that of the pink gem, who looks curiously at her boyfriend, while Steven leaves the space magazine aside, none realizes that the tiny White Diamond appears, sitting on top of the magazine while watching the letters calmly.

Steven spent most of the afternoon explaining to Spinel how to read, Pearl had tried to help but to her surprise the hybrid was very excited to be the one who taught the pink gem, consequently the white gem was limited to bring some snacks to Spinel and Steven while she had dinner with Greg, Sapphire, Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst. Ruby had stayed outside watching the moon.

In the end Steven and Spinel had fallen asleep in their chairs, kindly Pearl covered them with a blanket, making sure that both were well covered, and that the hybrid was not cold. Then Pearl went to sleep with Greg, no one had paid attention to White, and perhaps it was better that way, at least for the diamond.

To learn to read more easily, the hybrid had made the pink gem write some words with a pencil, although Spinel's handwriting was horrible, Steven knew she would improve. What Steven did not expect, was that while he sleeps, White takes the pencil and begins to prick it on the forehead "What?" The hybrid asks sleepy, the tip of the pencil almost punctures him in the eye "White" The hybrid whispers annoyed, noticing little White in front of her face.

"Hello" The diamond greets calmly, she was so small that she could use the pencil as a sword "Now I'm like Pearl, I have a spear" White sentence with emotion, Steven sighs, he tries to make as little noise as possible when noticing how Spinel sleeps by his side.

"What do you want?" The hybrid asks with annoyance "... Do you also want to learn to read and write?" Steven offers more calmly, seeing how the diamond's gaze had gone towards the space magazine.

"No, I don't need it. The words tell me they mean" White says calmly, she sits near the hybrid, staying on the table.

"Because you do that?" Steven asks awkwardly, attracting the diamond's look "You speak as if things are speaking to you" The hybrid claims.

"Everyone tells me that, it's just that you can't hear them. In the Solar System, things have voices. The planets, the Sun, asteroids, life in general, everything has a voice ... but only I can hear their voices "White exclaims calmly" The rest of the universe ... is silent "The diamond sentences with a low gaze" And life only exists on Earth, before it also existed on Mars too. By creating the gems I created more voices, they make the universe less silent "White adds.

"... What happened to the life of Mars?" Steven asks certainly surprised.

"I exterminated it" The diamond calmly sentences, causing the hybrid to sweat for how direct she was.

"So ... Do you feel alone?" Steven asks with a touch of kindness, White Diamond for her part only looks him straight in the eye, the hybrid tries to look away.

"Maybe" The diamond says calmly "But whenever I try to make friends ... they just don't want to, my daughters don't understand me and the rest of living beings are usually scared of me" White exclaims calmly, she lies against one Steven's fingers as if it were a tree that gives shade.

The hybrid swallows a little bit of saliva "Maybe, if you changed your behavior a little. It would be easier for you to be friends with people, not just act as an all-powerful goddess, a mother of cosmic proportions or a person who easily makes other people uncomfortable." Steven tries to explain.

"... Why do I have to change for the rest to accept me? I don't want that" White replies with sorrow, surprising the hybrid, for a few moments Steven falters, but he returns to composure, the hybrid had become accustomed to dealing with the emotional problems of millennial gems of the space.

"It's not that you have to change just to get along with people, but the change is good, the change is natural. Mom has changed, my dad has changed, Spinel and I have changed together, we have all changed at some point" Steven he exclaims, a small smile invades his face as he looks at the sleeping Spinel, but White looks out.

"If I'm honest, I think I've been the same since I was born" The diamond sentence "It's simpler ... less trouble, mature and change sounds ... difficult, when you're like me, I'll never get old, I'll always have powers beyond reality and I can be a dictator of an entire race with no one to stop me. "White mutters to herself, but then Steven is already asleep, snuggling along with Spinel. The diamond rises "... Good night" White exclaims getting off the finger of the hybrid.

*******

The next morning Spinel is stinging Steven's forehead with his finger, waking the hybrid "Good morning" Steven greets a little sleepy, but smiling at the excited pink gem.

"Steven, look! Pearl helped me write something" Spinel exclaims excitedly, it is seen that she has a leaf behind her back, attracting the attention of the hybrid. The pink gem puts the sheet in front of Steven, finding that his name was written on it, with a heart next to it, Spinel's letter was stretched and turned a few times but at that time, it was pretty in its own way.

The hybrid takes the leaf for a few moments, he has a smile "It's very beautiful" Steven exclaims excitedly, with the pink gem proud for her little work. Shortly after Steven brush his teeth, Spinel continues trying to write, but when the hybrid comes back to help, they already had to eat.


	60. 60-Greg's old charm

The family had already spent two whole weeks at Cool Ranch, winter still continues. At that moment Pearl is lying on Greg's shoulder, she reads a book with joy, on the other hand the human refines his guitar, but when Greg looks up to see Pearl with a smile, the human notices the window next to the door "Your mother is spying on us" Greg exclaims curiously, the white gem looks up.

White is watching from the window with her eyes fixed, without blinking, she is just standing there watching Pearl and her boyfriend "... Mom!" Pearl yells at her and the diamond runs off, the white gem rises with a sigh just to close the window and extend the blind "I'm sorry for that. I wonder what's wrong with her, I think she's planning something" Pearl mentions sitting down again next to Greg.

"I don't think she's planning anything, maybe she's just wasting her time looking at you" The human mentions a little awkward, the white gem sighs a bit tired. In response, Greg places a kiss on Pearl's forehead, the white gem laughs a little jocular and flushed, she soon kisses the human on the lips.

On the other hand Spinel and Steven go down the stairs together with Amethyst transformed into a snow sled "Hello!" The trio conformed by the pink gem, the purple gem and the hybrid greet enthusiastically, after having hit the steps with a lack of grace and manners.

"Amethyst, that was dangerous" Pearl calmly sentences as she lifts Steven and Spinel, cleaning the dust from the hybrid and the pink gem a little. The little couple laugh at what they just did.

"But we are already bored of playing in the snow and there is not much to do" Spinel exclaims tiredly stretching around everyone present calmly, she looks like a snake, although nothing that makes the pink gem uncomfortable or affects too much to the rest of the group.

"In fact now that you mention it, we've been here for a few weeks. How much more time do we have left?" Pearl asks Greg curiously "I miss the temple a little" The white gem adds with a hint of nostalgia.

"Technically we can leave whenever we want" Greg responds calmly, then from outside to everyone's surprise they hear the horn of the van, on leaving everyone sees that it is Sapphire playing the horn "Are we going?" The human makes sure to ask the rest of the group, meanwhile Pearl and Amethyst get on "Well I think that's a yes" Greg sentence. The group takes a while because they have to go pick up their things before leaving.

"This place was very nice" Steven exclaims as he climbs to the back of the van along with Spinel, the pink gem continues to practice writing in a small notebook. Ruby, White, Peridot and Lapis climb up last, with the diamond getting small and getting between Greg's clothes and leftovers.

******

The snow made it a bit difficult to drive, but for now the group had not had any incident "What happened here?" Steven asks surprised seeing a huge hole on the side of the road after hours of travel.

"I did that" White raises her hand calmly.

"It doesn't surprise me" Pearl mutters with slight discomfort.

"We should also find some accident wrecks later." The diamond adds, attracting even more worried and nervous looks from the rest.

"Just keep driving Greg." The white gem patted Greg's back, who sweats a little while driving.

******

**[On the morning of the next day]**

Because Beach City was somewhat far away from the time the group decided to travel, Pearl has to drive while Greg takes a nap in the co-pilot seat, the white gem has no driver's license, but it was the only one apart from the adult who knew how to drive, well apart from Sapphire, the problem was that the blue gem did not reach the accelerator or the brake if she was not Garnet.

In the back of the van, Spinel, Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, Ruby, Sapphire and even Lapis are sleeping side by side, looking in the rearview mirror, Pearl smiles. Then White's voice sounds "You have a very beautiful family" The diamond emphasizes indifferently, she was tiny, the size of a small doll in front of the white gem, on top of the radio.

"Thank you. I struggled to have this family" Pearl sentences seriously, the white gem tries not to divert her gaze from the road but she does it briefly, just to make sure White Diamond didn't do anything, the diamond is just still, starin to the group of gems and the hybrid sleep in calm.

"Hey, a lot of smoke" The diamond points out when she turns around and looks at a column of smoke not far from Beach City, at first Pearl believes that her mother is saying some idiocy, but when finally the white gem turn, she also looks at the column of smoke.

Pearl thinks for a few moments "It's in the barn!" The white gem finally sentences and accelerates worried while trying to wake up Greg, who is a little sleepy, like the rest of the people who slept behind, however the human becomes surprised when Pearl points out the situation.

"... There are all the seasons of Camp Pining Hearts!" Peridot screams hysterically as she jumps out the window running towards the barn.

"My leaves!" Lapis exclaims while she flies out.

"... Do we jump too?" Spinel asks Steven with curiosity, the hybrid sweats a little but finally the whole group goes down the van to run to the barn quickly, well, all but White, who simply stays in the van for a few moments.

"... I feel alone" The diamond sentences and gets off to walk slowly behind the rest of the group.

******

When Peridot and Lapis arrived at the barn, they only found a campfire made by a man in aviator clothes that is warming up next to the burning logs, apart from that there was also a plane parked next to the barn "Who the hell are you? ?! "The green gem asks alarmed jumping over the campfire, to the human's confusion" I'll save Camp Pining Hearts! " Peridot adds undeterred by fire.

"... What the hell are you doing on my family's property? I think under the laws of this country I could now shoot you" Andy exclaims in dismay while Lapis flies to the silo "Oh another blue person who flies" The human sentence calmly, after being friends with Aquamarine, nothing impacts the pilot.

The group arrives before the situation gets too out of control "... Andy? What are you doing here?" Greg exclaims surprised stopping everyone to see Andy, meanwhile the pilot looks at Greg.

"Greg!" Andy greets excitedly as he runs to hug his cousin "So long we don't see each other! A friend told me that she came to visit and maybe you were here, so I came to check, I was waiting a few days" The pilot adds, although the rest did not know what he was talking about "Who are all these people?" Andy asks confused seeing all the colored humanoid gems, and Steven.

"Can anyone explain what is happening here?" Amethyst asks with confusion.

"Oh, he is my cousin Andy. His parents were the former owners of the barn," Greg exclaims calmly as he slaps the proud pilot's back hard, to the surprise of the rest.

"... I have a cousin once removed! Hi! I'm Steven." The hybrid greets cheerfully by going to greet Andy, who is still a little confused.

"Did you know that Greg had a cousin?" Amethyst asks Pearl, who for her part remembers the time when her boyfriend told her about his family and she had been more interested in playing with Greg's hair, the white gem blushes and stays quiet. Most of the group stayed aside watching what happens to humans.

"Who are you?" Andy asks curiously raising Steven as if he was nothing.

"He's my son, his name is Steven" Greg exclaims proudly introducing his son, the hybrid smiles back at an excited Andy.

"Great! Greg, why did you never go to visit the family? We should celebrate that you had a child!" The pilot points excitedly while shaking Steven, to Pearl's concern "Who is the mother?" Andy asks Greg curiously, even they speak Italian for a few moments, although initially the adult scratches the back of his neck.

"She's dead" Greg sentences a little awkwardly, to Andy's surprise.

"Pearl is now my mom" Steven points excitedly to the white gem, who greets the Italian pilot excitedly.

"Oh, my condolences, I'm sorry." Andy exclaims a little sorry. "I see you still have charm with women, Greg." The pilot murmurs to his cousin who elbows amicably, Greg laughs briefly a little. "Then It is a pleasure to meet you all! I am Andy DeMayo "The pilot greets to introduce himself to all the gems, they in turn correspond the greeting.

"DeMayo?" The rest of the gems except for Pearl and Spinel ask surprised.

"Hi, I'm Spinel." The pink gem greets Andy reaching out to shake the shocked pilot's hand, meanwhile Greg had to explain to the other gems that his surname was not really Universe.

"You know what, we better go to the temple and we can talk there more calmly. It's very cold here" Pearl rushes taking Steven from Andy's hands and going to lift Greg as if nothing, then White finally appears, for fear of the white gem and the rest of the group, meanwhile the human pilot only greets the diamond.

"Andy DeMayo" Andy exclaims "Oh! Aquamarine told me about you, you must be her boss. Am I wrong?" The pilot asks a little surprised, a chill goes through almost everyone present when the little blue gem is mentioned, meanwhile White Diamond nods with a calm smile "Nice to meet you, she told me very good things about you" Andy adds.

"... We go to the temple while she is distracted" Pearl tries to walk on end to go stealthy, but to her misfortune when they were a few meters away White and Andy notice them, the duo formed by the pilot and the diamond follow the rest from behind, to the surprise of all of them, they speak with total naturalness of worldly subjects.

******

"Home sweet home! Cousin Andy" Steven exclaims excitedly, he had stayed at the door waiting for Andy and White to introduce the pilot his home.

"Please Steven, call me Uncle Andy, it's more comfortable." Andy exclaims with joy as he enters, running his hand and ruffling the fluffy hair of the hybrid. "Good heavens, this house is beautiful!" Andy exclaims when he sees the temple, he also seems to murmur something in Italian, surprised while checking the place.

"Yes, my biological mother and her friends lived here, Uncle Andy," Steven adds cheerfully, but then the hybrid feels White behind.

"It took you longer to call me grandma than to call him uncle" The diamond complains in a childish pot, but the hybrid sweats and refuses to respond to White's exclamation.

"I figured it would be Greg's house. By the way Greg, how was your music business?" Andy asks calmly while sitting on a bench, Greg is startled as he went to the kitchen for the question, he is a little nervous.

"Greg lives in his van, he owns the city car wash" Amethyst exclaims calmly sitting on another of the kitchen benches.

Andy laughs with a loud laugh "Now one of dad's songs is a hamburger commercial and he earned millions for that" Steven exclaims excitedly while sitting next to Amethyst and his uncle Andy, the pilot looks at the excited hybrid for a few moments, Andy wanted to laugh but then he looks back to Greg.

"Seriously?" The pilot asks surprised, meanwhile Pearl appears behind the human and nods proud while Greg is distressed "Wow, they would not believe it at home" Andy exclaims with a small laugh.

"Let's change the subject. What do you want to eat?" Greg asks a little blushing.

"Since you're Italian, make us pasta" Amethyst asks with mockery.

"That's a stereotype, but I can't deny that I'd like to eat pasta right now," Andy says, talking to the purple gem. Meanwhile, Greg gets down to work to start cooking pasta, some curious Pearl and Steven approach to help the human prepare the dough.

The little family is cooking, while Peridot is watching TV in Steven's room, Lapis is in the bathroom playing with water, White is watching what to do, Ruby wastes time playing with a broom and Sapphire prepares ice for drinks. Spinel stretches and sits together with Amethyst.

Andy smiles looking at Greg and Pearl "So ... Do you two have any plans to marry or anything? Because I don't see any marriage rings" The pilot asks itchishly, blushing his cousin, although the white gem and Amethyst are a little confused.

"Get marry?" Pearl exclaims confused "I don't know what that is" The white gem stands out while she continues cooking, the purple gem just stays in place.

"Andy" Greg calls a little nervous.

"Don't tell me you're one of those hippies who believes in free love, I tolerate many things, but not hippies," Andy adds indifferently ignoring his cousin who tries to talk.

"I want to marry Steven!" Spinel exclaims excitedly, attracting the attention of those present in the kitchen, Pearl and Amethyst were still confused, while Greg is surprised that the pink gem knows what marriage is, meanwhile Andy laughs and Steven is blushing.

"Haha! Do you already have a girlfriend, little one? What a young casanova, Greg left when he was older and did not even have a girlfriend... or studies. Although he did well," The pilot exclaims embarrassing his cousin "You also have some of the Greg's old charm "Andy jokes while Spinel takes Steven's hand, he is very embarrassed.

"... Your cousin is for you, what my mom is for me" Pearl sentences with a small smile next to Greg who only sighs while continuing to cook "Oh come on don't be ashamed, he at least is not so uncomfortable" The white gem exclaims cheerfully as he claps her boyfriend's back and then hugs him.

"Is that safe right now?" Greg asks with concern, but on the other hand some excited Spinel, Steven and Amethyst follow the Italian pilot towards the barn "... They will be fine, Andy has experience" The human quickly assures to the worried Pearl.

"If you say so" The white gem accepts, Greg for his part places the food to cook more calmly. For his part both he and Pearl clean the remains of flour, dough and a little of sauce "Hey Greg ... Could you teach me Italian?" The white gem asks with curiosity, attracting the attention of the human.

"It's just that ..." Pearl mutters something distressed "I want us to do something together and be more part of your life, you know, you speak some Italian with Andy and you did it with Aquamarine, and so on" The white gem continues to mutter distressed, meanwhile the human laughs a little.

"Sure, if you want to" Greg accepts delightedly, receiving a smile from Pearl. Then Ruby interrupts them, mounted on a broom with a drawing of the head a horse very badly stuck in the tip.

"Pearl, Greg! Look at my horse!" The red gem exclaims excitedly as she rides with her broom, the white gem laughs a little along with the human. Sapphire just looks at Ruby having fun with the broom, but she is unable to get close to her.

Outside, by the sky Andy was already starting to fly along with his little passengers.


	61. 61-Ready to go to the zoo to save your cousin?

Andy's plane flies over Beach City, behind were Steven, Amethyst and Spinel in the seats of the plane, although the hybrid and the pink gem share a seat "Having fun back there?" The pilot asks his passengers with joy, Andy receives applause and compliments from his passengers.

"Having fun not so much, but it's nice to be up here" White says calmly, surprising everyone present, she is upside down on one of the wings of the plane.

"What are you doing there?!" The rest ask surprised, although at different levels, Amethyst, Spinel and Steven were terrified by the presence of the diamond, on the other hand Andy is certainly surprised in a good way.

"How do you not fall?" The pilot exclaims curiously with a smile on his side "As a pilot I have to say that I totally believe in gravity" Andy emphasizes with a small laugh, meanwhile a smile is put on White Diamond's face. The purple gem, the hybrid and the pink gem are sweating nervously.

"Oh yes, gravity exists, but I can ignore it whenever I want" The diamond exclaims calmly, then she steps down the wing to get next to the pilot's seat "Hey, I don't know if it bothers you, but I think we have to go to a specific place, so be prepared, because I'm going to transport you there. With the plane "White sentences calmly.

"Why?" Steven asks altered, Spinel holds the hand of the hybrid, he returns the gesture tightly squeezing the hand of the pink gem "Uncle Andy please" Steven mutters worried.

"It's okay?" Andy calmly sentences, meanwhile the diamond nods and she snaps with her fingers to warn of the change. Suddenly they are flying over a completely different place, the place is a bit thick with vegetation but Andy manages to land quickly.

"You are very good at driving" White says calmly while getting off the plane, next to the group was a fence.

"Thank you, years of practice" Andy exclaims proudly while Amethyst goes out to watch White.

"Where we are?" The purple gem asks the diamond "Steven, Spinel! Don't get off the plane" Amethyst stresses worried, the couple quickly agrees.

"I don't know, I don't know how humans call this place. But we are here because I want Steven to see something, it has to do with his mother, Pink" White says calmly, she just lightly touches the metal fence and it melts on the spot. The diamond becomes smaller in stature, like the size of Amethyst. White stays still after this, waiting.

"With Pink Diamond?" Steven asks surprised, then his eyes begin to cry in great waterfalls "What?" The hybrid exclaims surprised, with a confused Spinel trying to prevent Steven from crying, but it was simply impossible.

"Are you doing that?" The purple gem asks White Diamond inquisitively, the diamond only shakes her head.

"Well, then let's get in" Andy says calmly, the pilot gets off the plane and enters the area that the fence was watching, followed closely by White who looks like a little girl. Andy receives surprised looks from Steven, Spinel and Amethyst, the pilot turns to see the rest "What? Greg and I had our time as rebels, entering an area with a fence of prohibited the passage is nothing new to me" Andy indifferent sentence.

The hybrid gets off the plane with the pink gem in his arms, Spinel stretches around Steven's neck staring at the diamond. The group enters that place, they didn't know exactly what they were looking for, or because Steven cries, but White Diamond didn't say a word, she always stays behind the human pilot.

******

After a few minutes, the group finally finds something, it was a gigantic blue structure, similar to a cabin with spider legs, still in that place "Is this what we are looking for?" Andy and Steven ask White curiously, the diamond on the other hand shakes her head, pointing to a place a little closer to the blue structure.

The group walks there, then from the bushes stands a gigantic figure covered by a dark blue robe, with a small Blue Pearl next to the much larger figure, in front of the Pearl and the figure there was a structure similar to the previous one, but pink and consumed by vegetation. The sobs of the gigantic figure can be hear in the place.

"Blue Diamond!" Spinel screams from the neck of the hybrid, however realizing that it was the diamond, the pink gem covers her own mouth with her hands, while Steven and Amethyst were alarmed, another diamond was present there. On the other hand Andy does not understand the situation, but White becomes even smaller and she gets into the pilot's pocket, with Andy crouches a little trying to talk to White to know what she is trying to do, the bushes cover the Italian pilot.

"Mh?" Blue Diamond exclaims simply bowing to the bushes, then finding Steven, Spinel and Amethyst "Gems here?" The diamond exclaims with a hint of surprise, the tears in her eyes stop slightly.

The purple gem stands in front of the hybrid and the pink gem, Blue Diamond looks curiously at the group, but before Amethyst does something, Spinel stretches in front of the purple gem, making a cordial greeting to the gigantic gem "My diamond, what a surprise to see you here ... "The pink gem exclaims a little nervous" I don't think she recognizes me "Spinel mutters to herself.

"What is a Spinel doing here? ... And apart from that, a clearly defective Amethyst and a human" Blue Diamond sentences, she seems to address her Pearl for a few moments, but the little blue gem has no apparent response, the voice of Blue Pearl is quite low.

"... My diamond, I am the buffoon of Pink Diamond" Spinel exclaims worried, the look of the diamond is suddenly fixed on the pink gem, which shrinks a little due to nervousness, tears had stopped flowing from Blue's face, and also Steven. Amethyst wanted to take out her whip, and the hybrid wanted to take out his shield, but they simply trembled, White was terrifying, they didn't know what to expect from Blue Diamond.

"... Spinel!" Blue Diamond exclaims surprised, taking the pink gem in his hands and lifting it, also taking Steven because the pink gem is around his neck "A long time has passed! Sincerely Yellow, White and I never looked for you, but I did not expect that you would continue on earth "The diamond sentence, suddenly she rubs her cheek against Spinel and Steven with love" So many things have happened "Blue sentence, she suddenly cries again.

"Yes, I found out what happened to Pink" The pink gem exclaims a little sorry, by the powers of Blue suddenly all nearby gems begin to cry, well, all but White, whom Andy keeps trying to get out of his pocket.

"Destroyed by one of her own gems ... I wonder how a diamond can die, while humans still bloom here. At least The Cluster should take care of everything quickly." Blue Diamond laments, Spinel's gaze drifts a little while nodding, remembering the gigantic tangle of gems and how it was defeated.

"... Pink Diamond was important to you?" Steven suddenly asks with concern, the pink gem tried to make her boyfriend quickly shut up, but it was too late.

"She was like a sister to me" The diamond responds with certainty but it still shows a great sadness on her part.

"... I'm sorry" The hybrid exclaims heading towards Blue Diamond, who looks at him with some curiosity "I also lost some friends for a while, and a mother" Steven sentences with a little sadness "Now I got over it, but I know that it's hard "The hybrid emphasizes.

"... A pity that your world is going to end" Blue Diamond sentences "Spinel" The diamond attracts the attention of the pink gem, which tenses at the words of the gigantic gem "Have you not seen White? She visited Earth, but she still hasn't returned to Homeworld, Yellow and I are a little worried. She's weird, but she's still our leader ... and our mother "Blue stresses a little awkwardly, Spinel for her part hesitates to answer, but she shakes her head "Well ..." The diamond sentences indifferently, she rises, even with the pink gem and the hybrid in her hands "... We're leaving" Blue sentence.

Spinel and Steven are a bit confused, as is Amethyst. Then Blue just walks with the hybrid and the pink gem, entering her palanquin, which begins to rise and move with its spider legs, practically kidnapping Steven and Spinel. Blue Diamond and its Pearl act with total calm, but the screams of the duo are heard, suddenly from the atmosphere, a gigantic blue arm, which was Blue's ship, lowers at great speed.

"They just kidnapped Steven!" Andy exclaims scared, taking off his hat and sweating on his forehead "And White doesn't want to get out of my pocket" The pilot sentences resigned as he leaves the bushes, then White pokes her head "Hey. Is everything okay there?" Andy asks as kindly as he can, but he is quite nervous.

"Yes" The diamond accepts.

"Did you know that Blue Diamond was there ?!" Amethyst asks White furiously, she hides a little in the Italian pilot's pocket.

"No, I am not omniscient" The diamond sentences seriously, meanwhile Andy passes one of his fingers over White's head, which reacts positively to the small gesture.

"Hey White. Where did that gigantic blue person take Steven and his girlfriend? I know that Greg is not a very aggressive person, but I don't want to go back without my nephew, and besides ... I'm afraid of what his mother would do to me "The pilot asks the diamond, the purple gem is surprised by the maturity of the pilot.

"... Probably Blue took it to a zoo, that's where Pink left some humans" White calmly sentences, she comes out of Andy's pocket finally, climbing up the pilot's finger, the diamond is put on top of the hand of him to speak directly to him "Andy. Are you ready to go to space on a mission to a human space zoo to save your cousin?" White Diamond exclaims excitedly.

"Yes," Andy says with surprising calm, the diamond smiles at him and the pilot corresponds to the gesture.

"The ability of you, the Universe, to react calmly to everything has me stunned, Greg reacts calmly to most things! Steven is already accustomed to the weird things but Greg and you are the last straw" Amethyst yells at an indifferent Andy, she is shocked but tries to laugh at the situation, meanwhile White Diamond just snaps with her fingers and everyone disappears from there, including Andy's plane.

******

Suddenly at the Zoo of Pink Diamond, Andy's plane appears at the entrance, next to the pilot, Amethyst and White Diamond "Okey guys, stealth mission" The diamond exclaims excitedly climbing up to Andy's shoulder, who nods surprised.

"How can I breathe here?" The pilot asks surprised and curious, looking through some windows as the sidereal space was, Amethyst is a little nervous.

"Everything is sealed for now, don't worry" White responds to the human.

"What do we do now?" The purple gem asks the diamond.

"For now, get bigger, you're flawed, and most gems don't like flawed ones." White replies without touch, she receives a little snort from Amethyst, but she changes her shape and becomes Jasper's size, Now the purple gem awaits more orders from White Diamond, but then the hangar doors open, showing a Blue Agate.

"What are you doing here?!" The blue gem asks Amethyst authoritatively, Blue Agate walks towards the purple gem that is strained while doing the greeting of the diamond authority, or at least as close to the greeting as Amethyst can do, since Blue Agate quickly gives a few touches to put her in the right position.

"This human must go to the zoo ... It's a gift from a Sapphire for Blue Diamond" Amethyst responds nervously, Andy who is behind the purple gem moves to the side and greets the blue gem, who looks at him with some surprise. White Diamond on the other hand hides in the nape of the pilot, avoiding the eyes of the blue gem.

"... Take it to the habitat then. What are you waiting for?! We have Blue Diamond here and you get to laze around. Damn Amethysts" Blue Agate hurriedly sentences as she pushes Amethyst and Andy away from the hangar, heading for a corridor where new humans were taken, although new ones had not arrived for a relatively long time "Surprising, two new humans in less than an hour, the diligent work of Blue Diamond and her Sapphires is admirable" Blue Agate exclaims while Andy and Amethyst were a little awkward

The blue gem then pushes Andy to a kind of gate, without the purple gem capable of doing anything, Agate takes Amethyst along with other Amethysts "Ahhh!" The human pilot exclaims as he falls down in a kind of ramp, only to fall on a kind of conveyor belt "Please tell me they won't make me processed meat" Andy exclaims surprised.

"Don't worry, we don't need to process meat here." White responds calmly by climbing into the pilot's hat, a kind of blue fingers approaches Andy, examining the human's physical condition. "Do you want to keep your clothes?" The diamond asks the human, who is a bit confused.

"Yes," Andy replies clearly, but then the blue fingers try to take off his boots and pants. "Stop this White!" The pilot exclaims trying to fight against those small machines, meanwhile White points her fingers to the small blue devices and destroys them with small rays "Thank you for that" Andy mentions quickly while the diamond continues to break the machines, then it seems that there is a machine seems about to crush Andy to place the pilot in the zoo's human clothes.

The pilot shrinks believing that he will be crushed, but when the machine hits White's head, who is on top of Andy, the machine breaks into pieces "...You are welcome Andy" The diamond exclaims giving small claps to the cheek of the human, who sighs with joy.

Then White and Andy fall down a kind of slide into the water of the habitat, the pilot comes out and sees a kind of small beach, where there were humans with blue and white clothes next to each other "... Steven!" Andy calls quickly while running out of the water, from the group of humans the little hybrid runs away.

"Uncle Andy!" Steven responds excitedly jumping to hug the pilot "Blue Diamond took Spinel and left me here!" The hybrid exclaims nervous and worried, to which Steven nods.

"Hey Steven. Who is this new friend?" One of the humans asks greeting the duo, Andy does not distinguish well but he believes that what he is seeing is a very effeminate man.

"Oh, these are the zoo's humans, he is Wy-Six" Steven introduces the human to the pilot, who tries to greet with a handshake, but Wy-Six doesn't know what that is "I already asked you, it doesn't seem to know how to get out ... They don't know what a door is "The hybrid tells Andy.

"White. How do we get out of here?" The pilot asks the diamond that is on top of his hat.

"Oh. What is that? Friends, come see this!" Wy-Six exclaims watching White with emotion, other humans begin to come around to see the diamond, which had never come to the zoo before.

"You have to get the Amethyst's attention ... Hurt the humans" White Diamond responds to the pilot, ignoring the attention Wy-Six and his friends give her.

"I don't know, I don't think using violence is a good idea" Andy claims a little worried while a nervous Steven looks at the diamond. Then a voice echoes in the place.

"Time to eat" The voice exclaims, then the excited humans go to some trees.

"Steven, Andy, come. It's time to eat!" Wy-Six calls with joy, so the human duo is heading there, purple fruits growing from the trees.

"So ... Are they the descendants of humans who came to this place? Do they eat, sleep and do their needs being watched by all the colored aliens? ... No offense White" Andy asks Steven curiously, but not before talking a little with White.

"No problem" The diamond sentence.

"Yes, Wy-Six explained to me how it works, the voice gives them orders for what they have to do throughout the day, they live without worries, eating, drinking, bathing and playing. Nor does it seem that they know the pain or have a concept of death, sometimes the voice also selects them to ... reproduce "Steven explains a little awkwardly, with a surprised Andy.

"Oh yes, there are also many other things, there is a tunnel that expels them when they die too, that was Yellow's idea. And speaking of reproducing, that was for them to survive and take some traits, although for me they are ugly, I think that Blue and Yellow like them that way. The fruit has chemical substances that make them happier and more docile. "White exclaims without touching, while the pilot stops.

"... Colored and permissive clothes, life without worries, relationships without marriage, use of recreational substances and lack of a concept of suffering or death ... Are they hippies of space?" Andy asks offended, meanwhile the hybrid gives a confused look at his family member "... Okay, forget about not using violence. Hey, hippies!" Andy calls the humans of the zoo.

"What is a hippie?" Wy-Six asks the pilot with confusion, but then without warning Andy hits the zoo human in the face, who falls to the ground, knocked out. Andy begins to chase the rest of the humans, who run terrified of the pilot completely ready to hit them.

"Uncle Andy!" Steven exclaims worriedly chasing the pilot while White Diamond laughs over Andy's hat.

Then a door appears on one of the walls of the habitat, "Hey you, stop right now." An Amethyst orders to address Andy, a squad of purple gems is about to stop the pilot.

"Steven, I'm sorry for what I'm going to do" Andy exclaims as he takes Steven and throws him against the Amethysts as if the hybrid were a bowling ball, then all the Amethysts are shot like bowling pines "Let's get out of here!" Andy sentence passing through the door and again taking Steven in his arms "Are you alright?" The pilot asks worried the boy.

"Yes," Steven exclaims with a few drops of sweat falling down his forehead. "But right now you have to look for Spinel, not worry about me!" The hybrid quickly claims.

"Where is she?" Andy asks White as they pass through a door, suddenly the pilot and Steven take a wrong turn, and when they look up they are in a room of pink colors, full of pink bubbles and pillars of the same color, with Blue Diamond in the center, she applauds, but not for the humans, but Spinel, who does tricks for her.

Steven and Andy are silent, the pilot is fast and takes the hybrid to hide behind one of the pillars "It's very good to have you back Spinel, you remind me of Pink ... I miss her so much" The diamond exclaims, in a cheerful beginning, but she quickly regrets again.

"It's a ... pleasure ... to be back" Spinel responds a little nervous while juggling with absolute mastery.

The pink gem is a few minutes playing games, while Andy and Steven do not know how to save her, fortunately the other door of that room opens, showing Amethyst who greets the diamond, calling the attention of the big blue gem "My diamond ...Yellow Diamond has just arrived! " The purple gem exclaims, surprising Blue.

"Oh no." The diamond rises. "I will receive her right now." Blue laments a little sorry, leaving that room quickly through the door, leaving Amethyst and Spinel there.

"Spinel!" The purple gem calls excited.

"Spinel, Amethyst!" Steven calls out behind the pillar with joy.

"Steven, Amethyst!" Spinel corresponds excitedly stretching to hug Amethyst and the hybrid.

"Andy, White" White Diamond exclaims as Andy leaves behind the pillar.

"Is everyone okay?" The pilot exclaims worried, quickly the rest of the gems and Steven nod. Andy, Steven, Spinel and Amethyst run out of there, with White still on top of the hat of the pilot, the group heads to the hangar thanks to instructions from the purple gem "How did you learn the directions?" Andy asks Amethyst with curiosity.

"The Amethysts here were born in my Kindergarten. They are great! I should introduce them, but there is no time." The purple gem responds with emotion, although she quickly remembers her goal, leading the group to the hangar.

"Uncle Andy used me as a bowling ball against them" Steven says with surprise to Amethyst, surprising the purple gem and Spinel, meanwhile the pilot scratches the back of his neck a little sorry. But that was not the time to discuss such things, they arrive at the hangar, only to discover that in reality, a gigantic yellow arm was outside, about to enter, with Blue Diamond about to receive her sister Yellow Diamond "Did you know that another diamond came here or did you lie? " Steven asks Amethyst, who sweats a lot.

"That doesn't matter now, let's get on my plane while there is time and have White get us out of here" Andy exclaims taking everyone in his arms and running "Thank God all of you are little" The pilot adds while running to his plane, jumping from the stairs to the seats. Spinel and Steven quickly climb to one of the seats, while Amethyst rolls hers "Ready?" Andy asks White as he takes control of the plane, the diamond nods and she snaps, just by the time Yellow enters the zoo.

******

Andy suddenly appears flying a few tens of meters through Beach City, the Italian pilot manages to land on a street quickly, clearing the snow in his path "... Are you all right?" Andy asks looking back.

"...Yes!" Steven exclaims after a few moments, quite astonished to have survived, the hybrid goes down with his girlfriend.

"Earth!" Amethyst exclaims jumping excitedly to the ground.

White helps Andy get off, she becomes the size of Garnet and holds the surprised pilot as if he was nothing. Everyone sighs with joy, except the diamond "That was fun" White calmly adds "We should do it another day"

"No" Steven, Spinel and Amethyst respond, while Andy laughs jokingly.

Then some worried Doug and Priyanka Maheswaran leave the house "What happened here ?!" The adults ask worried, meanwhile Andy checks that his plane is fine when the diamond finally drops him "Do you have a license for that?" Doug asks worried and serious.

"Are you a cop?" Andy asks indifferently as he turns to see the Maheswaran. Connie leaves the house in amazement and greets Steven, Spinel and Amethyst excitedly.

"Private security guard actually" Doug responds calmly "But I know the criminal code and I know that landing a plane in the middle of the street violates a few safety regulations" The man complains with concern.

"... Somebody cover the ears of the children" Andy exclaims seriously while White stares, however a worried Amethyst covers the ears of the hybrid, the human girl and the pink gem "I just went to the fucking space to save my cousin and I won't let a damn private security guard give me his fucking opinion! So put it right in the ass or I'll close your mouth with a punch! " Andy replies annoyingly to Doug, while the present diamond smiles and the Maheswaran couple are offended.

******

A few minutes later, through the door of the temple, Andy, White Diamond, Spinel, Steven and Amethyst enter, with the purple gem sweating after having covered the ears of a curious hybrid and a curious pink gem "... Hello" The pilot responds with calm, it was night when they arrived.

"Where were all of you? We had to reheat the pasta for you" Pearl responds while using Ruby as an oven, showing the dishes being reheated.

"What happened to your clothes, Steven?" Greg asks curiously, but then everyone in that small group falls tired, except White.

"... We had an adventure!" The diamond exclaims as he takes all the sleepers in his arms to take them to the couch, receiving curious glances from Greg, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Sapphire and Ruby.


	62. 62- Does that matter? If we are together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very likely that the few readers will read this, and I think that is fine. I do this because I want to open my feelings, you, the readers who read this story are important to me, more than those in Spanish, because you endure how horrible my translation is. Waiting, it is a very important work for me, my previous stories did not exceed 25 chapters, and Waiting already has more than 60.  
> Originally this work was VERY behind its counterpart in Spanish, there came a point where to update it I had to translate five daily chapters, and yet, I knew that what I was doing was horrible.  
> But it was mine, I feel comfortable writing Waiting, it's my baby. Waiting is very important to me, there was a point where Waiting wrote every day, I currently write it every two days.  
> I write this for a comment (which I currently delete, because I am sensitive shit) with complaints about this fanfic, it is obvious. I expected that in some chapter, right now I am crying as I write ... Thanks for reading the fanfic.  
> I am not a good writer, I am not a good translator, I do not receive many comments, in fact few people with an account leave kudos, and I make mistakes.  
> But thanks, if you, you came here.  
> Continue to love Steven x Spinel, and in reality you should continue to love all ships and characters. Despite my horrible fanfic.

Pearl had placed Spinel and Steven on the same bed, the hybrid's bed, not that the white gem liked them to share a bed, but there was little space on the couch, since Greg placed his cousin Andy there . On the other hand Ruby had taken Amethyst to her room in the temple. Most of the group still didn't know what had happened, White Diamond didn't want to tell the story, so she become small and hid somewhere in the house.

In the middle of the night, Steven suddenly wakes up because he couldn't breathe "What? Lion!" The hybrid exclaims surprised when he notices his big pink pet in his bed, Lion had placed himself on the head of his owner "What do you want?" Steven asks carving his tired eyes, but then the hybrid looks at the pink gem that sleeps beside him, Spinel is writhing and sweating "Spinel!" Steven calls worried, shaking scared the pink gem.

At first, Spinel does not respond, she is deeply asleep, but the hybrid continues to shake his girlfriend. A chill runs through Steven's spine, his fingers feel Spinel's cold skin, of course it was cold, the gems don't naturally heat up, just some like Ruby, but that wasn't normal for humans, and the hybrid is certainly terrified "Spinel!" Steven calls again, then the pink gem wakes up abruptly.

"Pink!" Spinel gets up, giving a header to her boyfriend. They both rub their foreheads, they are in pain "Steven?" Spinel exclaims confused, there are some tears in her eyes, but they quickly disappear. "Oh. What were you doing? I'm sorry." The pink gem exclaims as she puts her hands on the forehead of the hybrid, seeing that everything was fine, she wanted to make sure that It was like that.

"Spinel. Are you all right? It seemed you had a nightmare" Steven claims worried, the hybrid places his hands on Spinel's shoulders, her arms begin to curl around Steven's arms "... What happened? " The hybrid questions, his eyes stare at the pink gem, she shrinks a little.

"I ... I thought I was at the Diamond Court again" Spinel begins to explain, her eyes drift slightly, but she feels that Steven's grip does not weaken, he remains firmly in place " I made games and jokes for Blue, Yellow and ... and Pink. They laughed, smiled and they had fun but ... I don't want to be their toy! I like to have fun and make people laugh, but I want it to be special, for people who I love, of my own free will "The pink gem begins to cry.

Steven's arms attract Spinel in a hug, the hybrid clings tightly to the pink gem, whose fingers travel down Steven's back "Spinel, listen to me, that wasn't real, nobody here is going to force you to be they toy. I wouldn't allow it." The hybrid says, Steven kisses Spinel's cheeks, whose eyes still cry.

"Steven ... Can we get out of here? I don't feel comfortable, I want to go to the barn." The pink gem begs, she rubs her face on the hybrid's shoulder, soiling the zoo's clothes with tears. The hybrid remembers when he had barely met Spinel, she had asked him to stay in The Garden, on that occasion Steven had refused.

"Okay, but first let me change my clothes" The hybrid willingly accepts as he cleans a little tears of the pink gem with the zoo's clothes, Spinel takes off a little to let Steven get up ".. .Spinel ... Can you leave my room? I have to change "The hybrid asks a little awkward, but the pink gem, lying on the bed, denies. Steven sighs a little blushed as he starts changing his clothes for something more appropriate.

*******

With flip flops, pants, a shirt and a sweater, Steven opens the window to jump into the snow along with Spinel. The couple lands, leaving just a open window while they walk holding hands, heading to the barn of the hybrid family, but a thought devours the mind of the pink gem. "Sorry to get you in trouble, Steven." Spinel exclaims hurriedly, her fingers squeeze hard.

Steven's fingers match the gesture, the hands of both fit perfectly with each other "I got into trouble before I met you, and when I met you, we will continue doing it together. I don't regret spending time with you" The hybrid sentence with joy, Steven makes the pink gem look at him, he smiles at her. A blush invades Spinel's face.

The pink gem lovingly rubs her face against the cheek of the hybrid, the couple soon reaches the barn "I missed this place, we live so many things here ... You also invited me to our first date in the barn" Spinel points out with emotion while she enters in the building, there is still hay, scrap, Peridot's television, Lapis' nest, and many other things.

"Yes ... I miss things a little like before, before meeting White and having to know that my mother was Pink Diamond. I think we were all a little happier, or at least everything was less complicated," Steven says, sitting on the floor, while the pink gem looks for a few moments. The hybrid smiles as he watches Spinel touch the television, the pink gem continues to walk through the barn for a few minutes.

When Spinel finishes she approaches Steven, the pink gem sits next to him and she passes her arm behind the neck of the hybrid, they both snuggle against each other "You know? I think there was something good to have been waiting for six thousand years for Pink to arrive" The pink gem suddenly says, Steven looks curiously at Spinel "Now I am next to you, I would not mind waiting again. If we are together at the end ... I would wait again" The pink gem says, the hybrid's eyes begin to tear as Spinel snuggles along with him.

Spinel and Steven shared many kisses as the snow begins to fall from the sky, the couple falls asleep peacefully in the barn, they are very close together, and they spend hours like this until the morning, but something interrupts the placid dream of the hybrid and his girlfriend . Again, it was Lion, but this time they both enter the small pocket dimension inside the animal's pink mane.

******

"Wow! You told me about this, but I never thought it was so pretty ... and pink," Spinel exclaims excitedly watching the landscape of the universe within Lion's mane. Steven is busier keeping the oxygen he needs to survive, but the pink gem is excited for other things "What's in there?" Spinel asks, excited and energetic, the pink gem drags her boyfriend to the tree that stands out in the landscape.

When they arrive, Spinel observes the tree, there was another chest there and a shirt, along with some things from Steven himself "Nothing extraordinary or weird" The hybrid mutters rationing the oxygen inside his lungs, while the pink gem looks quite disappointed. But then, Spinel's eyes are fixed on a pink bubble, with a gem inside, Spinel stretches and takes the bubble between her fingers, she is certainly surprised "Let's get out of here!" Steven rushes by taking his girlfriend's arm and jumping into the grass.

Both return to the outside world, with the hybrid taking a great breath of air "Steven. Why was there a Bismuth inside Lion's mane?" The pink gem asks curiously.

"A what?" Steven asks surprised.

******

**[In Homeworld]**

In a white room, Jasper is standing, she is still in her place, waiting. Hanging from her white hair is Ruby, the little red gem, she doesn't separate from the orange gem's hair, then a blue Zircon enters the room "Oh my Diamond ... Are the charges against you... true? " The blue gem asks sweating, she is upset looking at a screen while addressing Jasper.

"Yes" The orange gem calmly accepts.

"You're the coolest gem I've ever known, Jasper," Ruby exclaims.

"I hate being assigned for this" Blue Zircon says.


	63. 63-From soldier to rebel?

Jasper is next to Ruby and Blue Zircon, now they were in a spacious room without too much light, with a floor showing the diamond authority symbol. Through the door appears a Yellow Zircon, who directs a teasing look at her blue counterpart, after a few minutes, Yellow Diamond appears from her palanquin, she directs her gaze towards the orange gem "Let's start fast with this" The diamond seriously says.

A screen with a recording appears, everyone present fixes their attention on it. Jasper is indifferent, Ruby is excited, Blue Zircon is sweating, while the Yellow Zircon keeps her confident smile, and finally, Yellow Diamond keeps her gaze fixed on the orange gem.

**[Start of recording]**

White Diamond appears and she simply jumps, leaving Homeworld, however it is seen thanks to an approach how Jasper and Ruby are chasing the diamond, being abandoned on the platform from which White left. That's when Yellow Diamond also appears "Jasper. Your behavior is leaving a lot to be desired." The diamond emphasizes while walking towards her subordinate. "I demand immediately that you return to your duties"

Jasper ignores Yellow Diamond. The diamond continues to attract the attention of the orange gem, Ruby for her part begins to sweat and she pulls Jasper's white hair to try to make her react, fortunately the attempts of the red gem succeeded "No" Jasper simply pronounces.

"...What?" Yellow Diamond asks surprised, she tries not to show emotion, but clearly her face reflects anger. The diamond extends her neck to the orange gem, staring at her "I am your diamond, you must obey my orders" Yellow sentence, the air begins to be filled by electricity.

Jasper wipes her eyes for a moment, the orange gem's eyes look directly at the diamond "No, you're not my diamond, I decided to follow you. And now I choose not to do it" Jasper sentences indifferently, quickly the frown of Yellow Diamond, turns into pure contempt for the orange gem "You are a yellow clod" Jasper says, then the camera stopped recording.

**[End of recording]**

"I still give you the opportunity to regret your actions. Do you plead innocent or guilty, Jasper?" Yellow Diamond asks Jasper, who continues to see the diamond indifferent. For her part, the grimace of suffering of Blue Zircon is enormous, while the Yellow Zircon is stunned by such behavior of the famous orange gem.

"... No, I plead completely guilty" Jasper sentences calmly, Yellow Diamond's neck stretches even more towards her, the orange gem is not flinched, but she sees how the diamond's hand is about to touch a button, that button would destroy Jasper's physical form. "I refuse to be judged here." The orange gem exclaims, surprising Yellow Diamond, who fleetingly is going to touch the button.

But for her part Jasper takes Blue Zircon by the waist, then she jumps against the wall and breaks it, with Ruby holding on to the white hair of the orange gem "Jasper!" Yellow Diamond calls annoyed, running to the gigantic hole in the wall trying to catch Jasper. For her part, the orange gem is falling down hundreds of meters, from the gigantic building where they had judged her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Blue Zircon screams in despair, while Ruby laughs with excitement. Jasper for her part grabs a drone that began to chase them, using it as a platform to jump into another building, entering the wall. The orange gem runs, crashing into all possible gems and coiling them.

A group of Amethysts and other quartz soldiers appear to try to stop Jasper, but the orange gem watches them briefly, she is not impressed. When the soldiers jump on her, Jasper just takes a turn and starts beating them mercilessly, destroying their physical forms in a single blow. The orange gem runs again looking for a ship.

More drones and soldiers appear trying to stop the group of gems, with Blue Zircon trying to escape, but Jasper uses her as a shield and hostage "Do you know how to drive that ship?" The orange gem asks Ruby, Jasper points to a Sun Incinerator ship, a group of Emeralds tries to stop Jasper from boarding the ship, but the orange gem stops them with one hand while waiting for a response from the little red gem.

"... Ehhhhh ... I can try if it's for you!" Ruby responds almost bursting into flames, that's enough for Jasper who enters splitting the physical form of the Emeralds as if they were nothing. Jasper sits Ruby in the pilot's seat, and throws Blue Zircon inside the ship, the door closes before the desperate blue gem can leave.

Some weapons begin to point against the ship, which is beginning to take off with some difficulty. The red gem inside is sweating, she doesn't really know very well what she's doing, but somehow Ruby manages to activate the Nova thrusters. The ship is shot through the roof of the hangar where it was, at high speed, the ship leaves Homeworld while being chased by more ships.

Inside the Sun Incinerator, apart from the complaints of Blue Zircon, there is only silence, while Ruby puts what she assumes is the autopilot. The red gem goes to Jasper, who sees from the window as other ships approach, Ruby returns to hold the hair of the orange gem "I will follow you until the end of the galaxy" Ruby says excitedly.

"...Thank you?" Jasper replies indifferently, the orange gem goes to check the ship quickly "This thing must have cannons or something" Jasper exclaims hurriedly, looking for anything to face the enemy ships, then Jasper finds the blasters"Oh yes, this is what I was talking about "The orange gem sentences with emotion, she pushes Ruby away and sits down to do her job.

The battle ends quickly when Jasper starts firing, with dozens of gems that end up wandering through space "I am a little rusty in firing from ships, but I'm still better than all the gems that face me" Jasper calmly sentences while the group of persecutors decreases for their losses.

"Where we go?!" Blue Zircon asks, she is quite upset, running through the circular interior of the ship.

"The Earth, I have to verify something" The orange gem responds indifferently, with a smiling Ruby by her side.

"... When the authorities find me, they will shatter me. This is treason to the diamond's authority!" The blue gem laments going to the bottom of the Sun Incinerator, where the engines were, even from above someone can hear her laments.

******

**[On earth]**

"Maybe it's a corrupt gem," Steven says, looking at the Bismuth gem inside a bubble, with a curious Spinel next to the hybrid.

"So what was she doing inside Lion and not in the temple?" The pink gem asks in response, Steven has no answer for that doubt.

"... Maybe she was special to Rose Quartz" The hybrid exclaims, although he is not very sure "Should we release her? Maybe she is not corrupt and was a way to protect her from something ... or a punishment" Steven exclaims very doubtful, meanwhile Spinel runs her fingers through the hair of the hybrid.

"Do what you think is best" The pink gem says, she stretches around the hybrid. Both are still looking at the pink bubble for a few moments, but then in the distance they hear a gigantic explosion, with something landing in the woods near Beach City "... First let's see what was that" Spinel exclaims a little worried, then Steven runs away with the pink bubble in his hand, and with his girlfriend around him.

In the temple, the other gems had seen the explosion. So Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire run out to see, worried about not finding Steven and Spinel, only Greg, Peridot, Lapis, Andy and White remain in the house. Unfortunately, the hybrid and the pink gem were closer, so they were the first to reach the impact zone.

******

When Steven and Spinel run, they can notice the smoke from the explosion from the distance, quickly the hybrid and the pink gem arrive at the impact zone, then finding a ship that undoubtedly was of the gems "Do you think they are friendly? " Steven asks a little nervous while hiding with Spinel behind a tree.

The first to leave is Rubí "Una Rubí" The pink gem and the hybrid exclaim in surprise, that Ruby had her gem where her eye should be. After her, a blue gem comes out, which Steven does not identify "A Zircon" Spinel whispers to her boyfriend, the pink gem is about to come out, but the idea is quickly taken away when they see a third gem come out. Spinel quickly covers Steven's mouth, the third gem was Jasper.

"Where do we go now?" Ruby asks Jasper, barely a nervous murmur of the hybrid is heard, he is upset and nervous about the presence of the orange gem. But the pink gem does what she can to prevent Steven from being heard, unfortunately Spinel's attempts fail. Jasper listens them, and she grabs a rock, which she throws against the tree on which Steven and Spinel were, cutting the tree in half, above the hybrid's and the pink gem heads.

Steven quickly comes out "Jasper!" The hybrid exclaims annoyed, with Spinel standing next to him, both the pink gem and her boyfriend look annoyed at the orange gem, but in reality they are sweating a lot, they didn't have a reliable way to deal with Jasper.

"Rose Quartz" The orange gem indifferent sentence, she begins to walk towards the group, with a surprised Blue Zircon, which is dragged by Ruby to follow Jasper "We meet again" The orange gem sentence.

"What do you want?" Steven asks in response, unfortunately before getting an answer in words, both Steven and Spinel are hit by Jasper. The powerful blow of the orange gem sends the hybrid and the pink gem to fly, while the pink bubble falls to the ground, nobody pays attention to that bubble, Jasper for her part walks slowly towards the duo.

"Come on Jasper!" Ruby exclaims excitedly while Blue Zircon sweats.

"I have some questions about Pink Diamond, you better answer them" Jasper sentence while stepping on Steven and Spinel, the little duo made up of the hybrid and the pink gem can't break free of the orange gem's foot, when Spinel tries to stretch around Jasper, she sends an electric charge that electrocutes the hybrid and the pink gem.

"Okay, but stop!" Steven screams in response.


	64. 64-I think it's better if I leave

Jasper lifts her foot from Steven and Spinel, both are sore from the electricity produced by the orange gem, the hand of the powerful orange gem lifts the hybrid by the neck "Rose Quartz, I demand you tell me. What happened to Pink Diamond ? " Jasper asks seriously, her fingers cling more tightly to organic skin of the hybrid.

"What?" Steven asks a little surprised, although he has some difficulty due to the pressure on his throat, which only becomes stronger by the impatience of the orange gem.

"What happened to Pink Diamond?! Tell me how you shattered her, how you ended her forever! Tell me that everything White Diamond said was a lie!" Jasper exclaims in a state of hysteria, her anger does nothing but increase the electricity around her, meanwhile many drops of sweat begin to fall down Steven's skin "Rose Quartz!" The orange gem calls back with annoyance.

"What did White say now?" The hybrid mutters in annoyance "How I shattered her? Well, I ehhh ... she probably made some cool movements and then" Steven was raving nervously, but he is so inconsistent that not even Jasper and Ruby believe it, they just look at the hybrid with total disappointment.

Then a tree hits Jasper, sending both the orange gem and the hybrid to fly, to the surprise of Ruby and Blue Zircon, all that was because Spinel had uprooted a tree to use as a weapon against Jasper. The pink gem stretches to the heights of the sky "Sorry, but he is mine, and his name is Steven, not Rose Quartz" Spinel sentence taking the hybrid, he is still a little affected by the blow.

Jasper does not give up, she quickly takes Steven by his sweater and throws herself to kick the pink gem, straight in the face. For his part, the hybrid recovers, starting to float, Steven blows Jasper's abdomen, moving away the orange gem from Spinel, the problem is that the hybrid hurts more his own knuckles, those blows barely affect Jasper.

Unfortunately for Jasper, she didn't have a way to stay at that point in the sky, so unlike the hybrid or the pink gem, the orange gem falls in another direction, driven by Steven's blows and gravity. Spinel, on the other hand, quickly lowered the hybrid to the ground. "Let's get out of here now." The pink gem sentences seriously.

"Jasper!" Ruby shouts altered, the little red gem drags Blue Zircon with her, the Ruby chases the place where Jasper should have fallen.

"I'm going to call her Eyeball, I don't want to confuse her with our Ruby." Steven says as calmly as he can, although in reality there is a hint of terror in his voice, he rubs his sore neck. "We better go before Jasper comes back!" The hybrid exclaims, supporting Spinel's original plan.

"Where ?! She must already know almost all of Beach City" The pink gem exclaims worried as she starts running aimlessly along with the hybrid.

"She doesn't know the barn," Steven exclaims as he heads to the family barn.

"I hope we don't have to go back to Cool Ranch soon to escape from Jasper this time," Spinel says with some concern, the pink gem takes her boyfriend by the hand and they both quickly try to go to the barn, but a light distracts them, a light that comes from a gem. The bubble in which the Bismuth gem was had been broken when Spinel burst it by pulling out the tree, scattering debris that crushed the pink bubble.

******

The Crystal Gems are running towards the impact zone, but just then Jasper falls from the sky, just in front of them, the orange gem rises from the ground calmly, while around her the smaller gems prepare to fight "Crystal Gems" Jasper greets somehow, but then Pearl's spear almost stabs her in the face.

The orange gem stops the spearhead, but then the other three smaller gems try to surround Jasper. Amethyst tries to use her whip to stop the orange gem, while Ruby uses her small gauntlet to attack Jasper's side, with Sapphire creating ice around her. The orange gem is quick to respond by pulling the purple gem's whip to hit her against Pearl, however the white gem dodges Amethyst and prevents her from receiving much damage.

This moves half of the group far enough, so that Jasper takes off her helmet, she goes on to hit Ruby on the ground, the problem was the gigantic ice peaks that began to annoy the orange gem. Jasper jumps to get as far away as possible, only to be stopped by Pearl and Amethyst, fused as Opal "What happened to Pink Diamond?" The orange gem asks seriously while pushing against the giant woman.

Opal wants to vomit, that came from the white gem. Meanwhile the mention of the diamond angers Ruby and Sapphire, they with their elemental attacks continue to press Jasper from the rear, but even with numerical superiority, the Crystal Gems have a hard time overcoming the orange gem.

"Is it true that Rose Quartz and she were the same person?" Jasper insists on asking, she takes some of Sapphire's ice and uses it as a spear against Ruby, the Crystal Gems stop dead, just like the orange gem, she is a little patient, but she would certainly hit again to the rebels at any time.

"How do you know that?" Opal asks in response.

"White Diamond told me, but personally I prefer not to believe that" Jasper responds calmly, suddenly the orange gem looks a bit strange as the fusion screams with annoyance. The orange gem realizes that she lost concentration and under her defenses, a rookie mistake, because then Opal gives her a blow that sends her to fly. Opal then quickly shoot Jasper with her bow.

The orange gem is not surprised or particularly damaged, she will return. For a few moments the Crystal Gems see Eyeball and Blue Zircon, but the little red gem quickly sees the direction in which Jasper flies, to the confusion of the other Ruby, Sapphire and Opal "We have to look for Steven, now" Opal claims seriously, that came from either of the two gems that made up the giant woman.

******

In Beach City, White is sitting on the couch with Andy next to her, the pilot is watching television while Peridot and Lapis are outside, and Greg sweeping the house after they left it for so long "... When are you leaving? " The diamond asks with curiosity to the pilot, it's not as if she was in a hurry, but the gem has no tact for the conversation.

"Mhhhh ... I don't know, I was planning to stay a few more days. If the weather doesn't get worse," Andy answers calmly.

White is silent, she watches TV together with the pilot for a few moments "... Can I go with you?" The diamond suddenly asks, Andy casts a curious look at White.

"Why would you want to come with me?" The pilot asks to the diamond, she lowers her shoulders a little.

"They think I don't realize it, but I know they disliked me a lot. I don't want to keep bothering, so I think it's better for me to leave." White responds calmly, meanwhile Andy looks at her for a few moments, he gets up from the couch and the diamond follows him, both begin to leave the house for a walk.

"I want you to think about it White, I don't think they hate you" The pilot starts carefully "They are your family, they will be there for you no matter what" Andy seriously exclaims, meanwhile White Diamond doesn't say many words, she walks together to the Italian pilot.

"... Yes, maybe you're right. But I don't think I'm capable of being part of their lives." White sentences indifferently, surprising Andy a little.

"You are they family, you are part of their identity, you are already part of everyone's life, that will not change" The pilot responds seriously, meanwhile, the diamond lowers her eyes, but Andy extends a hand towards her "Do you want to go eat or dance a little?" The pilot offers, then White takes Andy's hand.

******

Far from there, Bismuth regenerated her physical form, she was a purple-skinned gem, with an imposing figure and multicolored hair. The gem looks confused, her eyes travel around that forest, then finding Spinel and Steven "... Hello?" Bismuth greets with curiosity, meanwhile the hybrid and the pink gem recede a little "No, wait! Where am I?" The multicolored gem quickly asks with a little concern.

"Before you were inside a bubble inside my lion, now you are in a forest near Beach City" Steven replies a little cautiously "Who are you?" The hybrid adds with curiosity.

"I am Bismuth. Who are you two?" Bismuth exclaims proudly, pointing to the gem on her chest. Steven is still a little surprised by the shape of the gem, but for her part Spinel stretches towards Bismuth, surprising the multicolored gem by that demonstration of skill in the change of form "What's up?" Bismuth asks curiously when the pink gem extends her hand to her.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Spinel and he's Steven" Spinel exclaims taking the multicolored gem's hand and shaking it with courage.

"Oh, nice to meet you" Bismuth exclaims with a smile as she regains her composure, returning the strong hand shake to the pink gem "What does a gem do with a meatball around here?" The multicolored gem asks with curiosity.

"Meatball?" Steven and Spinel ask surprised, not understanding Bismuth's phrase very well. The multicolored gem seems about to respond, but then the Crystal Gems appear.

"Steven!" Opal exclaims worried, but then when Pearl and Amethyst separate, the white gem, Ruby and Sapphire are fixed in the multicolored gem.

"Pearl ... Ruby and Sapphire ..." Bismuth exclaims in surprise, while the three gems mentioned jump excited to give a hug to the multicolored gem. On the other hand Steven, Spinel and Amethyst do not know very well what is happening, but it seems a meeting of old friends.


	65. 65-Forging a future

"I'm so happy to see you all again!" Bismuth exclaims excitedly, the big multicolored gem lifts Pearl and throws her through the air, to Steven and Amethyst's concern, but for her part the white gem laughs with Ruby and Sapphire, very excited to see the multicolored gem.

"We thought you were dead! Or worse ..." The red gem exclaims with emotion, and without any touch, she clings to the leg of a surprised Bismuth, the multicolored gem seems about to ask something, but she is interrupted for the purple gem, who is faster due to the confusion of the moment.

"Excuse me but. Who is she?" Amethyst exclaims curiously, meanwhile Bismuth leaves Pearl on the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry, she is Bismuth. One of the original members of the Crystal Gems" The white gem presents the multicolored gem excitedly, surprising the purple gem, the hybrid and the pink gem. Bismuth proudly approaches the three most baffled members of the group.

"New recruits? Nice to meet you all too!" The multicolored gem exclaims while she surrounds Amethyst, Spinel and Steven with her arms, in the case of the hybrid he is almost suffocated "We can always count on with more Amethysts" Bismuth points to the purple gem with joy, releasing the sore and confused Amethyst in the ground "It's weird to see a Spinel fighting, but it's always good to see more rebel gems" The multicolored gem exclaims releasing the pink gem "And it's nice to meet you too, meatball" Bismuth exclaims releasing Steven, who take a big breath "Hey. Where is the rest? At the base?" The multicolored gem asks with emotion.

Spinel and Amethyst are recomposed as fast as they can, Pearl approaches to see how they are. For their part, Ruby and Sapphire approach Bismuth "The rest?" The blue gem asks a little awkward.

"Yes, you know who I'm talking about, Snowflake, Biggs, Crazy Laze" The multicolored gem responds with obviousness.

"Who are you talking about?" Spinel, Amethyst and Steven ask very confused, receiving a look of the same confusion from Bismuth, a few drops of sweat fall down the forehead of the red gem and Sapphire, who pat the arm of the multicolored gem.

"It's a long story" The blue gem exclaims "I imagine Rose saved you and that's why you're here now" Sapphire mentions, then Bismuth stands still, the countenance of the multicolored gem becomes thoughtful, and suddenly she seems to notice something.

"Where is Rose?" Bismuth asks quite alarmed about the absence of the leader of the Crystal Gems. Amethyst and Steven also start to sweat when they realize the situation, with the purple gem and Spinel a little better, Pearl gets up to talk to the multicolored gem, the white gem's face is serious and empathetic towards her old partner.

"It's a ... long story. On the one hand, we expel the Diamonds from Earth." Pearl starts sensitively, a smile forms on Bismuth's face. "But we lost most part of the rebellion, only Rose, Garnet and I remain" The white gem continues, the horror expression of the multicolored gem widens "And Rose died a few thousand years later, she abandoned her physical form" Pearl continues, with Bismuth incredulous at the words of the white gem.

"And Sapphire and I broke" Ruby raises her hand pointing to the blue gem.

"... What the hell happened while I was gone ?!" The multicolored gem asks surprised "You two were my favorite couple!" Bismuth laments pointing at the red gem and Sapphire, they raise their shoulders, it was still uncomfortable for Sapphire to talk about it, not so much for Ruby.

"Personal matters" Ruby sentence while the blue gem remains without saying a word.

"Are we really all that is left of the Crystal Gems?" Bismuth asks Pearl with melancholy, the white gem cries a little "Pearl ..." The multicolored gem laments going to hug Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire. Meanwhile, Amethyst, Steven and Spinel look away from the situation of the oldest members of the Crystal Gems.

"Let us take you to the new Crystal Gems base, we can talk more quietly there" The white gem exclaims, surprising Bismuth a bit by mentioning a base for the Crystal Gems, although in part she found it logical, if almost all the rebellion had been crushed.

******

Along the way Bismuth speaks with joy of seeing her old teammates once again, remembering feats she had done along with Garnet and Pearl during the rebellion, while the new members could only hear, Steven and Spinel were amazed. While Amethyst still had certain doubts about Bismuth, since she had never heard of the multicolored gem, which nevertheless seems to have been a confidant of Rose and intimate friend of Garnet and the white gem.

"Welcome to the temple" Pearl mentions opening the door for Bismuth, who looks at that place a little surprised. The multicolored gem removes a table from the floor, terrifying Greg and Steven.

"Whose idea was it to make a wooden base?" Bismuth asks surprised, a few laughs come out of the multicolored gem.

"Who are you?" Greg, Peridot and Lapis ask surprised.

"We can make the presentations at another time" Pearl exclaims quickly, she made Bismuth drop the floor board. The white gem approaches Greg "Where is White?" The white gem murmurs worried, meanwhile the human lifts his shoulders "Go to find her and keep her away from the temple, make her stay in the barn or something, Bismuth would not tolerate seeing her" Pearl quickly implores quietly, Greg then leaves the temple a bit awkward, but the human will quickly fulfill the request of the white gem.

Peridot and Lapis move away a little to get close to Spinel and Steven "What's going on?" The blue gem and the green gem ask, with the hybrid and the pink gem having to explain the situation, which was quite complicated. For her part, Pearl makes Bismuth sit on the couch.

"So ... How did Rose leave her physical form? What happened to Homeworld's forces? How was the rebellion liquidated?" The multicolored gem asks seriously.

"Well, after you disappeared we were still fighting for some time, we missed you and tried to find you, but we didn't find anything, so Rose had to continue without you, until she ... shattered Pink Diamond" Pearl explains carefully and with some regret in her words, Bismuth is very surprised by the story told by the white gem "But after that, Yellow and Blue Diamond attacked the earth and ... most of our companions became corrupt gems, Rose only managed to save me and Garnet "Pearl continues, while the multicolored gem remains stunned.

"The Homeworld gems left after they thought they defeated us. No? They keep coming?" Bismuth asks with annoyance, she clenches her fists tightly because of the anger that caused her to think about what the Homeworld gems did to the rebellion, meanwhile, Peridot sweats a little awkwardly "What happened to Rose?".

"Why is Pearl not telling her the truth?" Spinel mutters curiously, asking Steven, the pink gem is a little nervous too, around the couple were also Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst.

"I imagine that mom doesn't want to tell Bismuth yet, she could get very sensitive if we tell her all of sudden" The hybrid tries to reason, that explanation seems enough for the rest of the small group, which agrees with Steven's opinion.

"Well, after we survived, corrupt gems infested the planet, so Crystal Gems now dedicated ourselves to encapsulating corrupt gems, we ended up here and about 200 years ago, some humans came here and founded Beach City. Greg arrived and well, Rose and he fell in love. Rose became pregnant and Steven was born, but Rose abandoned her physical form "Pearl explains a little awkward, for her it was difficult to explain to the multicolored gem all the concepts that supposed Rose's disappearance .

"What?" Bismuth asks confused, the white gem sighs, but then the hybrid approaches.

"Hi, I'm Rose's son" Steven greets a little shy.

"Rose's what?" The multicolored gem asks again.

"It's a difficult concept to explain, but it's like ... when a gem leaves a Kindergarten, the Kindergarten in this case is Rose and Steven is a new gem, or well, part of a gem" Pearl tries to explain, while The hybrid shows the gem in his belly button, surprising Bismuth. The white gem lifts Steven in her arms and hugs him "On all levels except the biological one, I'm also Steven's mother" Pearl mentions excitedly hugging the embarrassed hybrid.

"Oh, wow. So many things have changed" Bismuth exclaims in surprise, she places her hands on her knees for a few moments, squeezing hard but after a few moments, the multicolored gem rises "Guys! I want to help! Maybe most the rebellion has been defeated, but if there are still problems, then I must do something. Join me in the forge, I think I left something there before I left." Bismuth exclaims.

"Forging?" Spinel, Steven, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis ask curiously, receiving a smile from the multicolored gem.

"My workplace, I had the honor of producing all the weapons of the rebellion there" Bismuth exclaims proudly, addressing the portal, at the beginning Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis and Sapphire doubt a bit, but the rest of the group seem excited to go .

"To the forge!" Steven, Spinel, Peridot and Ruby shout excitedly, so the other four gems will accompany the group to the forge. The portal emits its light and the group goes to the new location, while Greg arrives at the same moment, now finding the house empty. Lion arrives to keep the human company.

******

The forge was in what looked like mountains, a narrow and elongated path led the group, guided by Bismuth, to a strange door with a concave opening in its center, a small light comes out of the multicolored gem, and the door opens. In front of the group the door sinks, then showing the forge, full of dust and in complete darkness, but even so you can see the amount of weapons, armor and defenses present there. When Bismuth enters, the lights are activated.

The place has a kind of small channels and a pipe, from which lava falls to fill the channels "Nothing like a good lava bath before work!" Bismuth exclaims throwing herself in the lava, but she doesn't even get upset by that material, in fact the multicolored gem uses it to cool her dreadlocks.

"I'm burning in here," Steven exclaims, the hybrid sweats a lot and tries to cool down, while the gems don't even change because of the high temperature. Spinel stretches her hand as if it were a fan to give air to the hybrid that is dehydrating.

Meanwhile Bismuth was showing how she forges a sword in a matter of seconds, only so that she would go to a chest and take out some things for her old friends, even something for Amethyst.

******

**[In a snowy forest]**

Away from the forge, in a place far north, the snow continues to fall strongly, but that does not matters to Jasper, who is in a natural hot spring, she is simply lying there in the water without moving too much, on the other hand, Eyeball is blowing bubbles in the water and Blue Zircon is out on the side while the snow falls on her "Don't you want to enter?" The red gem asks Zircon with curiosity, the red gem starts to throw water on the blue gem.

"No, but thanks for the offer" Zircon responds as kindly as she can, but she is still nervous and angry, she seems to murmur insults while meanwhile, Eyeball makes again bubbles underwater. Suddenly some roars are heard, Blue Zircon feels a chill while the red gem directs her only eye with curiosity towards the origin of the noise.

Jasper does not flinch, but then two gigantic corrupt gems stand in front of the hot springs, breathing menacingly towards the other three gems "Jasper!" Eyeball and Zircon implore in fear, but the orange gem does not change her countenance, she rises slowly and calmly from the waters.

"Finally some action, I was getting bored" Jasper says, one of the gems roars again towards the orange gem. Jasper simply punches the gigantic corrupt gem on the ground, while the water begins to spread in the surface, a smile is on the face of the orange gem, while she begins to beat up the corrupt gems.

*******

_Warning: The following scene is an extra, and as such should not be considered as canonical within the fanfic. It’s just stupid humor._

Greg arrives with Andy and White, the pilot and the diamond are eating leftover fries "Hey" Andy and White greet the tired human.

"Hey guys, listen, it looks like a gem came to visit and White can't go back to the temple, for now" Greg explains a little awkwardly "Would it bother you to... go to the barn, White?" The human asks curiously.

"No, I'm fine with that" Diamond responds indifferently, with the pilot and Greg accompanying the diamond, partly because Greg wants to make sure White keeps her word, and on the other Andy does it out of courtesy. But then White Diamond puts herself in T pose and corners the two humans.

"Do you want to fuck?" White asks curiously.

"What?!" Greg exclaims surprised.

"Yes" Andy accepts calmly.


	66. 66-Hearts of humans and gems

Steven and Spinel are outside the forge "I always wondered. What is the use of this water that people expel? I sometimes do it too" The pink gem asks curiously, she runs her fingers through the skin of the hybrid, noticing the sweat that had begun to come out due to the heat of that place, no doubt the forge was not designed to humans, but gems, which were not affected by temperature changes.

"We call it sweat. There are animals that when they are very hot ... they expel it, to cool off. It also comes out sometimes when a person is nervous" Steven explains to a surprised Spinel, the hybrid moves his hand to generate a small breeze and continue to cool, now his clothes were sticking to his body, and that was uncomfortable for Steven.

The pink gem continues to sit next to the hybrid, it seems that the other gems were entertaining inside the forge but in that peace, Steven and Spinel were quiet sitting next to each other "Guys, you have to see this!" Amethyst interrupts excitedly, jumping towards the couple, it seems that the purple gem hides something behind her back.

"What's going on?" Spinel and Steven exclaim curiously, but then Amethyst pulls her whip from behind her, now the purple gem weapon ends with a kind of three small spiked balls, surprising the hybrid and the pink gem for the improvement in the weapon.

"Bismuth had this saved. It's great! She seems to be really good" Amethyst flatters with excitement to Bismuth, the multicolored gem on her part soon appears behind the purple gem, accompanied of course by the other gems, they all seem excited less Lapis, who was the most withdrawn from that group.

"How are you two? Wouldn't you two be interested in an improvement too? I already made one for Pearl and Ruby" Bismuth exclaims proudly, she turns to Steven and Spinel, who look surprised as Pearl now has a kind of trident while Ruby has golden knuckles on her gauntlet.

"No thanks, I don't have a weapon, I don't fight much" Spinel rejects the multicolored gem offer, which Bismuth understands.

"I only have one shield" Steven responds calmly, to which the multicolored gem nods curiously. When the hybrid shows her pink shield to Bismuth, she is surprised, touching the shield figure.

"It's exactly like Rose's shield, you have something very good here." The multicolored gem adds with surprise and admiration, Steven has a small smile, but then Bismuth gives the hybrid a small and playful pat on the back, unfortunately this sinks Steven on the ground, he has to be rescued by the rest of the gems quickly "I'm sorry for that. Listen, since we still have time and I want to start helping with the issue of corrupt gems as soon as possible. Who wants to do a little Crystal Gems training before a mission? In the old fashioned way "The multicolored gem exclaims with excitement, looking at Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst.

******

The beach of Beach City had become a combat zone, in theory everything was a Crystal Gems training, but everything happened at great speed and using so much force, that most of the spectators could not believe that spectacle. In fact, Steven and Spinel are looking at everything from the window of the hybrid room, for pure security. "Right now, I appreciate that we are not the type of people who fight." The pink gem ensures with concern.

Steven nods swallowing while watching Pearl use his new trident while Bismuth turns her hands into giant hammers "Yes" The hybrid exclaims while he watches that combat scene, now he was quite nervous, but suddenly Steven feels Spinel's hands surrounding him from behind, the fingers of the pink gem are placed on the chest of the hybrid "What are you doing?" Steven asks with a smile directed at Spinel.

"I have a question" The pink gem exclaims with curiosity, the hybrid nods expectantly "Sometimes I hear that there is something here, like ... little bumps, sometimes they are fast and sometimes they are slow. What does make that sound?" Spinel asks while patting Steven's chest.

The hybrid was surprised by the question "It's my heart, I guess" Steven answers as he places his hands on the hands of the pink gem, Spinel and he listen to the beats, there is a wide smile on Steven's face, while on her part the pink gem is very relaxed, she stretches to Steven's chest to listen carefully her boyfriend's heart "Hey, Spinel. Look at this" The hybrid catches Spinel's attention, the pink gem looks up a little.

Spinel sees Steven's hands withdraw from his and the hybrid forms a heart, directed to the pink gem. Spinel blushes and the pink gem quickly mimics the gesture of the hybrid, they both spend a few minutes next to each other but then Spinel's hand touches Steven's shoulder "Listen, I think I just managed to imitate the beats" The pink gem exclaims touching her own chest, to the surprise of the hybrid.

A curious Steven approaches his ear to Spinel's chest, but quickly walks away, the hybrid receives a curious look from the pink gem "I'm sorry, your gem is cold" Steven mentions while he rubs his ear a little embarrassed, Spinel for her part laughs a little. The hybrid comes close again, and to his surprise, he also hears a few beats "How did you do it ?!" Steven asks in amazement.

"I'm not sure how a real heart looks like, but I changed the inside of my physical form a bit to mimic a heartbeat" Spinel responds calmly.

"You're amazing," Steven mentions as he continues to listen to the heart of the pink gem, the hybrid notices how it speeds up a bit, it wasn't a real heart, but it worked like one.

"Do you just notice? If so, you offend me," Spinel exclaims, although she seems to boast, she is quite flushed. Steven runs his hands down his girlfriend's back while he just listens to her beats, the fingers of the hybrid caress the physical form of the pink gem with kindness, they enjoy those little moments very much.

Down the stairs that gave way to the room of the hybrid, Peridot is watching everything that Spinel and Steven do, with the green gem writing something on a sheet. Lapis on the other hand is sleeping on the sofa, while next to her Greg plays lively with Leon.

******

**[A few moments later]**

Bismuth jumps into Steven's room, finding the hybrid and his girlfriend, both sleeping for just a few minutes "Steven, Spinel!" The multicolored gem calls excited, striking both hands as if they were hammers, this action makes the whole house vibrate and naturally wakes the couple.

"Bismuth?" Spinel and Steven ask confused.

"Let's train! It's natural for Crystal Gems to train before a mission" Bismuth exclaims excitedly, the hybrid sweats nervously while the pink gem has its eyes wide open.

"I'm not an official Crystal Gem, I'm just Steven's girlfriend" Spinel excuses herself while trying to quickly hide under the bed, but the multicolored gem takes the pink gem by the feet and lifts her, putting Spinel upside down, like a fish.

"Now you are an official Crystal Gem!" Bismuth exclaims with emotion, directing a smile to the pink gem.

"Ehhh ... I don't think, I don't think I'm good for the type of training you're talking about" Steven exclaims quite nervous, to the surprise of the multicolored gem, she also takes the hybrid by the legs to lift him like a fish.

"So what do you do to train?" Bismuth asks curiously.

"We don't train" Steven and Spinel sincerely says to the multicolored gem.

When Bismuth is about to speak, Pearl arrives and intervenes, causing the multicolored gem to let the hybrid and the pink gem go down "Bismuth, we are not going to put them both to training." The white gem exclaims as she lifts Steven and Spinel, stroking the couple's hair.

"Oh come on Pearl, I'm sure it's useful to refine them a little" The multicolored gem exclaims, but before Pearl's eyes, Bismuth yields. However then a sudden idea comes to mind of the multicolored gem, one that she does not take time in sharing "Hey. Where is Rose's sword?" Bismuth exclaims curiously, she looks at the hybrid, who raised his hand.

"I gave it to my friend, Connie." Steven answers calmly. "Why the question?" The hybrid adds with curiosity, his gaze and Spinel's gaze are fixed on the two tallest gems.

"The sword is the finest work of Bismuth" Pearl exclaims with joy, pointing to Bismuth, who nods proudly at that compliment "We can go see Connie, we haven't seen her for a long time" The white gem adds with joy, although on the other hand Steven and Spinel sweat a little, unfortunately, Bismuth is already following Pearl to go to the Maheswaran's house.

******

Steven and Pearl knock on the door of the Maheswaran's house, while Bismuth and Spinel behind them "Hello?" Priyanka opens the door, surprised to see the hybrid and his friends "Ah! ... Is the pilot with you?" Priyanka asks a little scared, but mainly she is cautious, Steven quickly denies "What do you want?" The woman asks curiously.

"We came to find Connie" The hybrid responds calmly, Priyanka lets the group through, although before the human woman wants to talk a little with Pearl about Steven's family. Bismuth and Spinel pay attention to Doug, who is with some bruises on his face lying on the couch, the pink gem knows that it was because of Andy "Up here" Steven calls the two gems, who follow him down the stairs to Connie's room.

"Steven, Spinel!" The human girl calls excitedly leaving her room, Connie is going to hug the hybrid and the pink gem, they both correspond with emotion, but then the human girl notices Bismuth, who only observes indifferently "New gem?" Connie asks in amazement, the multicolored gem was a little taller than Garnet.

"New? No, but I was missing for few thousand years" Bismtuh responds with a calm smile "Pearl and Steven told me that you have a sword, I made it" The multicolored gem exclaims calmly, to which one surprised Connie nods. The human girl re-enters in her room, with the group following her from behind "A meat ball using that sword" Bismuth mutters with certain disgust, but nobody listens to her.

"Here it is ... It got a little damaged in the fight against Aquamarine" Connie exclaims, she then shows the pink sword and sheath to the multicolored gem. Bismuth calmly takes the sword that once belonged to her leader, she examines the notches made by the attacks of the blue gem "Can it be repaired?" The human girl asks curiously.

"Yes, I only need a couple of days" Bismuth says calmly, she runs her fingers over the edge without cutting herself "I'll go to the forge. As soon as I finish this, we go on a mission!" The multicolored gem tells Spinel and Steven, running with emotion, destroying part of Connie's house next to her.

"Oh no," Connie exclaims a little sadly when she sees the marks on the wall caused by Bismuth's walk, the pink gem and the hybrid pat the human girl on the back. "Don't worry, I suppose. Listen, we haven't talked in a while. How did you two do after the attack of Aquamarine?" Connie exclaims being more positive as she goes to her two friends, they barely have time to explain everything when Pearl calls them to leave.

******

**[In the snowy forest]**

Jasper is sitting on the defeated corrupt gems, they are now frightened of the orange gem, which devours a fruit that she found a few moments ago "Jasper, you are great!" Eyeball exclaims cheering for Jasper's victory, she begins to climb the bodies of the corrupt gems to jump near the orange gem. Jasper for her part only ignores Eyeball.

On the other hand, Blue Zircon is as far away as possible "Eh, forgive me, Jasper, but ... Do we have a plan? Or something?" The blue gem rais her hand, when the orange gem's eyes are directed towards her, Blue Zircon pales and shrinks a little, her nerves stop her from screaming at the orange gem.

"No, the plans are not my thing. Just wait" Jasper sentence while she eats all the fruit finally, she remains seated on the corrupt gems, but suddenly more roars are heard through the forest, and strange lights start to appear in the sky

Blue Zircon and Eyeball hide again behind the strength of the orange gem, to survive.


	67. 67-A blacksmith and the ocean

Bismuth had taken her own course to return to the forge and work to repair Rose's sword, Pearl along with Steven and Spinel leave the Maheswaran's house, with the white gem, the pink gem and the hybrid ignoring the damage done by the multicolored gem, to the annoyance of Priyanka and Doug. Once outside, Pearl pats Steven and Spinel back's"I would say that went well, I will look for Andy and White to see that everything is fine. Be careful and do not deviate too much" The white gem exclaims lovingly.

"Bye Pearl!" Steven and Spinel say goodbye to Pearl after giving her a hug. The white gem sees the couple for a few moments, and then she goes to look for the diamond.

"Please, I hope Mom hasn't eliminated Greg's cousin from existence." Pearl mutters in terror as she searches for White Diamond and the pilot. At first the white gem made a look around Beach City, but she found no trace of them, so Pearl went to the barn, which was the only apparent option left.

Outside Andy's plane is parked, and the white gem notices a light on inside the building, Pearl stealthily begins to climb up one of the walls, entering through the window and landing on the second floor without being detected. The white gem walks on tiptoe, peering out to see the lower floor, because some shadows are projected on the wall.

"Yes, that's how it is done, one, two, three" Andy exclaims calmly, Pearl then sees how the human and White Diamond are dancing, to the surprise of the white gem, the diamond was very bad dancing and she clearly can't keep up from Andy, but there is a smile on their faces.

******

"Hi!" Spinel and Steven greet entering in the temple, the members of the group present correspond quickly.

"Hey guys. And Pearl?" Greg and Amethyst ask curiously.

"She went to look for White and Andy" The hybrid and the pink gem respond calmly, to some concern of the purple gem and the adult who expect Pearl and Andy to be well "Bismuth already left?" Steven asks curiously, to which Lapis, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Peridot nod quickly, although there are clearly different feelings between the gems.

"Bismuth is going to repair Rose's sword! Don't you think she's great?" The purple gem and the red gem exclaim with emotion, there is a smile in most of the group.

"Honestly, I don't like Bismuth," Lapis says indifferently, the rest of the group is a little surprised as she flies to the stairs, the blue gem now made another nest under the structure, but this one is made with woolly clothes, like sweaters, jackets and socks. At first Lapis is calm inside that place, but she did not realize that her new nest attracted the attention of some of her companions.

The hybrid and Spinel jumped into the mountain of clothes "Lapis!" Steven and the pink gem greet as they get along with the blue gem in that nest "Are you alright?" Spinel asks curiously as she touches Lapis's forehead, the blue gem has her eyes closed. "Are you trying to sleep? I like to sleep." The pink gem exclaims as she continues to bother Lapis, Spinel just tries to chat with the blue gem.

"Yes," Lapis sentences indifferently, yet she frowns for a moment.

"Why don't you like Bismuth?" Steven asks curiously while lying next to the blue gem, meanwhile the pink gem becomes smaller and she places herself on the back of the hybrid "I mean, yes, she's a Crystal Gem, but you've never said that you don't like Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire or Pearl" Steven exclaims calmly.

"Remember when I talked about how I finished in the mirror?" Lapis inquires opening her eyes to look directly at the hybrid and the pink gem, they then have their eyes wide open, remembering the story of the blue gem "There were Bismuths, so ... I don't like Bismuth, she's a Crystal Gem and it was during the time in which they locked me "Lapis sentence with simplicity, for her it was a logical reasoning.

"Oh, but ... Do you think Bismuth was among the gems that attacked you?" Steven asks curiously, the blue gem lowers her shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know." Lapis responds briefly and concisely.

"I don't think that's enough reason" The hybrid declares calmly, the blue gem continues to look at him without much emotion "That is, if Bismuth was there, you could ask her to apologize. But if she wasn't there, you wouldn't have to hate her just for your experiences with other Bismuths. I'm sure you two could get along with a little time together "Steven explains with a smile.

"I do not want to spend time with Bismuth" Lapis exclaims seriously, ruining the smile on the face of the hybrid "I do not say that Bismuth is a bad person or that I dislike all Bismuths, but Bismuth, for her past and my past, brings me bad Memories "The blue gem explains simply.

"... Aww" Steven and Spinel exclaim hugging Lapis suddenly, in fact this confuses the blue gem a bit, but she lets it be, closing her eyes calmly "Lapis?" The couple exclaims a little worried, they realize that Lapis fell asleep and now they can't move their arms "Lapis!" Steven and Spinel call, but the blue gem snores loudly.

******

Now it was night in Beach City, Pearl had arrived a few minutes before nightfall, when the group of gems had already managed to get Spinel and Steven out of the hug with Lapis. The white gem, accompanied by Greg, began to cooking the dinner for the whole group. After finishing, Pearl has a small package to the pink gem and the hybrid to deliver"Steven, Spinel. Please give this to Bismuth, maybe she might like the human's food." The white gem exclaims kindly.

"Immediately!" Steven and Spinel accept the mission of Pearl, they go to the portal, but before leaving the temple, an idea crosses the head of the hybrid "Lapis! Come with us to see Bismuth" Steven exclaims with emotion, but Lapis for her part is a bit confused by the sudden offer.

"Oh, I understand. Do you want her to spend time with Bismuth?" Spinel exclaims stretching around the hybrid, which quickly nods. The pink gem together with Steven directs a smile to the blue gem. Lapis lowers her shoulders with disinterest, but she walks to the portal "Yes!" The duo cheers excitedly going along with Lapis.

Traveling to the forge, Steven and Spinel hover around the blue gem, chatting with emotion towards Lapis, but she doesn't say many words, she just holds the package with food for Bismuth. The group walks to the place where the multicolored gem works, the entrance seems open, so they descend looking for Bismuth "Oh, not again. This place is like an oven" Steven complains starting to sweat from the heat of the forge.

"I can help, if you want," Lapis offers indifferently, receiving a curious look from the hybrid and Spinel. The ocean gem spreads her wings and she drops a large amount of water on the hybrid, Steven is a little surprised by that, but the water was refreshing, there is a small laugh from the pink gem "Better?" Lapis asks curiously.

"A little" Steven smiles as he walks through the forge along with Spinel, the blue gem goes behind them "Bismuth!" The hybrid and the pink gem greet when they notice the multicolored gem, she is working on an anvil, with the red hot metal. Bismuth barely pays attention to the group's greeting to her.

Lapis only enters that place, slowly, she notices how some steam comes out of Steven's body, caused by the evaporation of the water she had thrown on him "She does not respond" Spinel exclaims surprised while she along with the hybrid kept trying to get Bismuth's attention. The multicolored gem only frowns, she continues to hit the metal with her great force. Steven and Spinel are surprised that the metal does not break.

"I don't think you two could achieve anything, she looks like a Bismuth very dedicated to her work" Lapis says calmly, the blue gem looks away to one of the weapons on the wall, she can see her reflection, and almost instantly Lapis removes the look over there "Let's just leave this here, if she gets out of her trance she may eat it" The blue gem sentences placing the food on a vessel with minerals.

"Bismuth!" Steven tries again to get the attention of the multicolored gem, but there is no answer "Wow, she really seems in a trance" The hybrid exclaims surprised, to which Spinel and Lapis nod "I really wanted you to spend time with her" Steven says to the blue gem.

"Don't worry Steven, go outside before you get dehydrated" Lapis sentences indifferently, attracting a curious look from the couple "... I'll try to talk a little with Bismuth, just because you two insisted on bringing me here. I'll be right back. "The blue gem explains calmly.

Spinel and Steven nod in excitement, the two quickly leave the forge. Lapis turns around and walks towards Bismuth, the steps of the blue gem are overshadowed by the hammering of the hand of Bismuth "Bismuth" Lapis calls, but there is no answer "It will be by the bad way, I guess" The blue gem sighs, she releases her wings and throws water on the metal in which Bismuth worked.

"No! That was not ready." The multicolored gem exclaims furiously, she then overturns the anvil and the metal with annoyance, Bismuth then directs her gaze to the indifferent Lapis. "Oh, you are the Lapis Lazuli. Eh, I'm sorry. How much have you been here? " The multicolored gem exclaims in surprise, she calms down or becomes enraged very quickly, or that is the feeling she transmits to the blue gem.

"Just a few minutes. Steven and Spinel brought you food, Pearl made it" Lapis sentence, she points to the package she had left just moments ago. Bismuth releases a small murmur that the blue gem fails to identify, but she sees how the curious multicolored gem goes to the package, opening it to find human food.

"Oh ... interesting" Bismuth exclaims with a little bit of surprise, she then eats everything in one bite, devouring the whole package "... It doesn't taste bad" The multicolored gem mentions calmly, she then goes to lift her anvil and her metal once again "Tell me. Are you a new recruit?" Bismuth asks Lapis, the multicolored gem does this before starting to prepare the metal to reheat it.

"No. I don't like Crystal Gems." The blue gem responds simply, but then she hears some minerals crunch between Bismuth's shocked palms.

"What?" The multicolored gem asks surprised.

"The Crystal Gems broke my gem and locked me in a mirror, I say I have reasons becausa I don't like them. But I live with them because, first of all, I like Steven, he is my friend ... and maybe I also like Spinel, Pearl and Peridot a bit... and secondly, I have no choice, I can't go back to Homeworld either. "The blue gem explains seriously, she sees Bismuth mutter once more but this time her teeths grinds, and that sound cuts the air in the forge. Lapis is silent "What did you say?"

Bismuth runs her fingers through her hair, she takes a deep breath and gives a sigh "Nothing" The multicolored gem calmly says, Bismuth brings again the minerals she crushed too hard "We are so few Crystal Gems" The multicolored gem laments, Lapis understands that the words are Bismuth thinking out loud "How can be possible that Pearl and Rose fell in love with a meatball?" The multicolored gem asks.

"I don't know, just go to ask Pearl or Spinel" Lapis answers calmly, attracting Bismuth's attention once again.

"Oh yes, you're still here ... It's a good idea." The multicolored gem exclaims, at first she started a little surprised, but quickly she returns to her state of great concentration. For Lapis, that was a signal to leave, neither of the two gems bothered to say goodbye.

******

_Warning: The following scene is an extra, and as such should not be considered as canonical within the fanfic. It’s just stupid humor._

"How can be possible that Pearl and Rose fell in love with a meatball?" Bismuth asks.

"The Old Universe Charm" Lapis calmly sentences as one of Greg's song begins to sound like background music.

"Where does that song come from?" Bismuth says very confused.

"I don't know, but I'm very terrified" Lapis exclaims while she runs out of the forge.


	68. 68-Jasper doesn't seem like such a bad person

While in the distant Beach City everyone went to sleep, some spaceships from Homeworld begin to float on the surface of a snowy forest and some corrupt gems that attend due to their subconscious, awakened by the presence of the vehicles of the armies of the gems. In the middle of that situation are Jasper, Eyeball and Blue Zircon "What do we do ?!" The blue gem exclaims nervously, she bites her fingers nervously.

"Don't get in my way" The orange gem calmly orders, Jasper, unlike her companions, she observes with curiosity how Homeworld planned to face her, so she takes a few steps, leaving traces through the snow, that is when some Amethysts descend from their ships ready to attack the orange gem.

"Yellow Diamond orders immediately that the rebels, Jasper" One of the Amethysts orders quickly, but then Jasper is behind her, the purple gem mates had barely noticed Jasper's presence when she cut her leader with a powerful blow in the neck, eliminating the physical form of that Amethyst.

The nearest Amethyst tries to hit Jasper, but the orange gem grabs her arm and inhumanly bends the purple gem, breaking the Amethyst's back and leaving her as a gem, which Jasper fires like a bullet at the next Amethyst, piercing the face of another purple gem. The rest of Amethysts try to surround the orange gem, but she already pounces on her next target.

Jasper with one of her fingers pierces the side of an Amethyst's skull, the orange gem makes sure to sink her opponent into the ground. The physical form of the purple gem disintegrated in seconds, moment that Jasper took advantage of to take the gem destabilizer of that Amethyst, using it to repel the gem destabilizer of more Amethysts. The orange gem used it as a mace against the gems that could once have been her allies.

"Is this all that you have?" Jasper asked disappointedly, looking at the Amethysts that were there, they could be dozens of the purple gems, but they are all quite nervous and hesitant to face the orange gem. Then some begin to fuse with each other, creating bigger Amethysts to fight Jasper "Cheap Tactic" The orange gem squealing with rage, one of the giant Amethysts tries to crush Jasper with her hand, but the orange gem easily dodges it.

A gigantic hole appears on the side of one of the fusions, caused by Jasper's huge fist, who continues to attack the Amethyst's abdomen, knocking the fusion to the ground. Then the orange gem takes the gigantic purple gem by the foot, and uses her as a large cannon ball against a multitude of other Amethysts "What a disappointment" Jasper exclaims calmly before all her enemies.

Eyeball and Blue Zircon are hidden under the roots of a gigantic tree, the little red gem doubts whether or not to help Jasper, after all, her admiration for the orange gem made Eyeball want to be next to Jasper, but she had ordered her not to intrude. On the other hand, Blue Zircon just wants to get out of there as quickly as possible.

******

**[In the morning]**

Pearl gives a little tour in the temple, she is very silent, for the white gem that was almost a routine while she is inspecting how Greg and Steven sleep. Pearl's hand passes lightly over the noses of humans, checking that they breathe "Everything is fine" The white gem sighs happily "I wonder how Bismuth is now" Pearl exclaims after a few moments, so she goes to the forge to see her friend.

Going down the stairs, the white gem is surprised not to hear the sound of Bismuth's hammer hitting the metal "Bismuth? Are you here?" Pearl asks curiously as she enters the work place of the multicolored gem "Oh my" The white gem exclaims in surprise, watching Bismuth sleep on top of her anvil with Rose's sword repaired "... Bismuth?" Pearl asks gently touching the forehead of the multicolored gem with her finger.

The white gem repeats this process continuously, listening to how small grunts come out of Bismuth's mouth "... What? Pearl? ... What the hell just happened?" The multicolored gem asks rising, she seems quite surprised "My eyelids hurt" Bismuth claims curiously.

"You were sleeping" Pearl responds simply, receiving a strange look from the multicolored gem "Oh, of course ... It's a bit difficult to explain, but organic forms of life make a process with which they recover some of the energy they used during they moments of activity while they brain is still functioning "The white gem responds.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bismuth exclaims in response, with Pearl sighing and downplaying the matter with a hand gesture "It cost me, but I succeeded. I lost a few hours of work and got a little nervous, so I actually did more work in less time than I thought" The multicolored gem exclaims proud, while the white gem gave her some applause.

"Great job as always" Pearl exclaims with joy, to which Bismuth nods vigorously. Then the multicolored gem gives the sword to her companion, almost causing Pearl to fall to the ground "Bismuth?" The white gem asks a little dismayed.

"Pearl, let's go on a mission!" Bismuth exclaims excitedly "Now, you can use Rose's sword. It will be fabulous, it will be like the good old days" The multicolored gem asks with joy, shaking Pearl.

"Bismuth, it's too early." The white gem tries to deny, but then Bismuth is dragging her toward the portal. The multicolored gem teleports along with Pearl to a location that the two of them already knew, although they did not visit it a long time ago "I don't think we should go so early, the rest of the group doesn't even know I went to see how you were" The white gem exclaims thoughtfully.

"Oh come on Pearl, it can't be that bad. Remember when we took that Nephrite out of her captain's cabin?" Bismuth responds with a smile, making a small laugh out of Pearl's mouth to remember that moment "I wanted to hear something like that, even the two of us without Garnet are able to handle some strange little gems" The multicolored gem mentions arrogant.

"You shouldn't underestimate corrupt gems," Pearl mentions calmly, then they both arrived at a field full of snow-covered wild strawberries. The white gem looks at Bismuth's reaction, she is stunned "Before you left we were camping here" Pearl adds shyly.

"So many gems ... Shattered?" The multicolored gem asks, but the white gem does not answer "Damn Homeworld" Bismuth mentions with rage, she clenches her fists tightly "How many did we lose here?" The multicolored gem asks with curiosity and sorrow, but before Pearl responds a spaceship flies over the battlefield heading north "... Oh no" Bismuth exclaims surprised, then she along with her partner run away to the place where the ship was going. Bismuth looks sideways at all the weapons left by gems.

******

Jasper makes a small stretch, the dozens of gems around them continue to watch her while she just boasts. Even in that situation the orange gem ignores the danger of so many gems, so another round of Amethysts and Emeralds jump to attack her, attack that Jasper easily dodges "Jasper!" Pearl exclaims surprised to see the aforementioned orange gem, but the white gem quickly covers her mouth and hides behind a tree, also bringing Bismuth.

"Do you know her?" The multicolored gem asks with curiosity, now both she and Pearl are hidden but the little cry of the white gem seems to attract some Amethyst "At least it seems that Jasper knows how to fight" Bismuth mentions surprised, then the Amethyst appears behind them, watching curiously to the duo. The white gem reacts slowly, and Bismuth only transforms her hand to give it a hammer shape and crush the Amethyst's head.

"She is a Homeworld soldier but ... I don't know why she is fighting with so many other gems" Pearl mentions surprised, while her partner has a curious look.

"Well it seems that she no longer agrees with the Diamond authority" Bismuth mentions with a smile of surprise "I say we are going to give her a hand" The multicolored gem sentences with an arrogant smile, Pearl tries to protest but then Bismuth leaves the tree to start crushing how many Homeworld gems she finds nearby. The presence of the new opponent confuses the soldiers, while an annoyed look from Jasper turns to Bismuth.

Pearl appears from behind, drawing the attention of the orange gem. Jasper sees Rose's sword in the hands of the white gem, suddenly now the physical forms of dozens of gems begin to be cut by Pearl with total mastery "How annoying are the Crystal Gems" The orange gem sentences with annoyance, the quartz soldiers look terrified as Jasper dodges their attacks without even paying attention to them.

"Withdrawal!" An emerald with her gem in its eye calls, running from the Crystal Gems and Jasper. The quartz soldiers and all the gems present begin to retreat running in stampede in all possible directions "Jasper. What happened?" Pearl tries to run after Jasper, bur the orange gem for her part avoids her. 

"Jasper!" Eyeball calls worried while chasing Jasper, she's dragging Blue Zircon. Pearl looks surprised as that little Ruby is faster than her, just by running after the orange gem.

*******

It was almost noon in Beach City, Greg is awake and putting on a sweater "Where are you going dad?" Steven asks his father curiously, the hybrid is sitting eating cereal along with Spinel and Amethyst.

"I'm going to buy some tickets, I'd like to take Pearl and you to a rock concert that will be here soon" Greg mentions calmly, surprising the purple gem that almost chokes on his cereal.

"What?!" Amethyst exclaims surprised "Greg! Please, you have to take me too" The purple gem exclaims jumping towards the human's leg and holding on to it like a dog or some kind of animal "Please, please" Amethyst implores with emotion .

"What is rock?" The pink gem asks to Steven with curiosity.

"A type of music" The hybrid begins to explain to Spinel about the matter, while Greg tries to go to the door, but it is difficult if Amethyst does not release his leg.

"You have to take us all! Either you take us all or you don't take Pearl and Steven!" The purple gem declares effusively, while Greg only sighs as he opens the door.

******

_Warning: The following scene is an extra, and as such should not be considered as canonical within the fanfic. It’s just stupid humor._

It was almost noon in Beach City, Greg is awake and putting on a sweater "Where are you going dad?" Steven asks his father curiously, the hybrid is sitting eating cereal along with Spinel and Amethyst.

"I'm going to buy cigarettes," Greg says.

"But you don't smoke," Steven claims, but his father is no longer "Dad?" The hybrid asks confused.


	69. 69- I'll rock your world

"Do you think Pearl will like the concert?" Amethyst asks curiously, at this moment the purple gem is behind Greg in a small row, it's almost their turn to buy their tickets, in the end Amethyst had convinced Greg to buy tickets for the whole group "I mean, I don't think rock is her kind of music "The purple gem mentions with sincerity.

"That's not the important thing, Amethyst, I just want everyone to spend some time together. The concert is not important" Greg responds calmly and with a small smile on his face "Besides, I think it would be good for Pearl to try new experiences, a little human culture does not hurt " The human emphasizes with kindness, meanwhile a small laugh escapes from Amethyst" What happens? " Greg asks a little confused.

"Oh, just some ideas for new experiences that you surely taught P" The purple gem responds, she then with a hand makes a circle and uses a finger of her free hand to put her finger in the hole. Greg sees a little blushing as Amethyst repeats the obscene gesture quickly, until she begins to change the shape of her hands a little turning everything into chaos "And then" The purple gem says completely erratic.

"... Are you a virgin at 5000? It seems a lot that you have a slightly weird vision of how sex works" Greg asks curiously, without losing his composure, the human advances along with the line. Amethyst nods, embarrassed by the human, but after a few moments she makes strange sounds again, so Greg contains a small laugh at Amethyst's behavior.

******

In the temple Steven puts rock music in his cell phone, only because he wants Spinel to hear it, the pink gem reacts surprised to the loud sounds of that human music, Lapis is also listening with curiosity, while a terrified Peridot is hidden in the bathroom. Ruby and Sapphire had already heard that music before, thanks to Greg, so they are both on the couch, with the blue gem watching magazines and the red gem playing with their broom-horse.

"What do you think?" The hybrid kindly asks his girlfriend.

"Not bad" Spinel calmly mentions "How nice that Greg and Pearl have another date" The pink gem mentions with emotion, which Steven nods with a smile "Hey ... Can we also have a date? This time we two alone "Spinel asks with curiosity, offer that the hybrid accepts with joy.

Meanwhile Ruby is staring at the couple "Ruby, calm down. Spinel would not hurt Steven ... And it is less likely that she will do something to him with Pearl as mother-in-law" Sapphire emphasizes, at first she hesitates to touch the shoulder of the boiling red gem, but she finally does.

"Seriously?" Ruby asks even a little worried, to which the blue gem nods "... Pearl is more scary than us when we were Garnet?" The red gem adds with curiosity.

Her partner thinks a little before answering "Sincerely, now Pearl is a little more scary, telling that she is very related to White ... Technically all the gems are, but she is more related to White than the rest of us. You know what I mean "Sapphire responds, to which Ruby nods. While the two talked a little more, breaking the ice between them, Pearl and Bismuth appear from the portal.

"Pearl!" Ruby greets along with Sapphire.

"What are you listening?" Pearl and Bismuth ask in surprise, finding themselves facing the sounds of rock that Steven had put a few moments ago. Then the hybrid removes the music, he along with the pink gem run to the white gem and the multicolored gem to greet them.

"It's rock" Spinel responds calmly, confusing Pearl and Bismuth a little. Steven is about to explain about the music of humans, but the clash of the bathroom door stops him.

"Are we already safe?" Peridot asks terrified, she pokes her head out "It was horrible Pearl!" The green gem mentions running to hide behind the group's tallest gems.

"It was just music" Steven mentions surprised.

"I have to admit that it is a bit interesting what meatballs can do now" Bismuth mentions with a hint of surprise, attracting the attention of the rest of the group.

"Do you want to do a couple of human activities?" Spinel offers stretching toward the multicolored gem, and suddenly pulling out a deck of poker cards in front of Bismuth "By the way. Where were you two?" The pink gem adds with curiosity, a small smile forms in the multicolored gem while Pearl is a little more distressed.

"We went on a mission, it was amazing you all must have been there" Bismuth begins to narrate with emotion while the rest listen.

******

After Bismuth's little story, the multicolored gem is with Steven, Spinel, Pearl, Ruby and Peridot, the group is showing Bismuth some activities on Earth, at a very different time than the multicolored gem remembers. For example playing cards, badminton, or even cooking "Very good job Bismuth" Pearl mentions when Bismuth takes a pizza out of the oven.

"Thank you very much, in reality this is not so bad" The multicolored gem responds while cutting the pizza, turning her hand into a knife, she along with Pearl carry the pizza to watch television with the rest of the group "The meatballs did not have so much technology when we get here "Bismuth mentions with a small smile while watching Steven and Spinel a movie.

The white gem is behind the group, she noticed that some members of the group were not, but after so many minutes she was surprised that they had not appeared "Hey, sorry to interrupt but. Where are Greg and Amethyst?" Pearl asks curiously, watching Spinel swallow many pieces of pizza without chewing.

"Oh! They went to buy tickets for a concert, Greg wants to take you to one" Ruby mentions with emotion as she runs excitedly around the confused white gem. There is a small surprise on the part of Pearl, while Bismuth grimaces for a few moments, barely noticeable to the rest.

"What lovely detail" Pearl mentions with gratitude as she goes to sit with the rest, meanwhile Steven puts on a movie of Lonely Blade. The white gem murmurs a bit because the techniques of sword management were quite unrealistic.

"Infinite power!" It comes out of television.

"No! Lonely Blade!" Steven complains reacting to the movie.

"What? I believe that if that sword has infinite power Lonely Blade should take it" Bismuth exclaims simply.

"It is only fiction Bismuth, it is not realistic or important what actually happens" Pearl stresses calmly, while the multicolored gem takes a while to understand how the logic behind those human productions worked.

"Meatballs are weird" Bismuth sentences indifferently, but she attracts Steven's attention.

"Bismuth, I have a question" The hybrid emphasizes, attracting the attention of the multicolored gem, which looks at Steven with empathy "What do you mean by meatballs?" The hybrid asks a little confused, Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire tense while a small smile accompanied by a laugh comes out of Bismuth's mouth.

"It is a curious anecdote of the rebellion. When humans used to get involved among the gems they, well ... they became meatballs, tiny, a little soft ...meat" The multicolored gem responds simply, the face Steven who previously showed some surprise is blackened by that little revelation.

"We stop involving humans after that" The other three Crystal Gems add quickly, while Spinel and Peridot barely give importance to that detail. The hybrid is about to open his mouth but then Greg and Amethyst enter through the door, with the purple gem excited, bringing two leather jackets, she already had her own on.

"P! Come and see what we bought" Amethyst exclaims excitedly, the purple gem even takes a couple of turns to proudly show her new leather jacket, unlike the bigger jacket, Amethyst's one has small spikes on the shoulders.

"With my money" Greg sentences with a slight drop of sweat, Pearl falls quickly preventing Steven from talking to her, the white gem greets the human with emotion and the purple gem "We went to buy some tickets for a concert" Greg explains showing all the tickets to Pearl.

"Yes, Ruby already told me. When is the concert?" The white gem asks with a small smile, while the excited Amethyst throws Pearl the other jacket that Greg and she had bought. The white gem sees the leather jacket with confusion for a few moments.

"Tomorrow night!" Greg and Amethyst exclaim with emotion "And we bought this jacket for you to wear, it matches mine" The purple gem declares with proud "Try on the jacket" Amethyst cheers with joy, Pearl for a few seconds does not respond, but then she puts on the jacket.

"How do I look?" Pearl asks a little uncertainly, the purple gem smiles and she raises her thumb towards the white gem. Meanwhile, a blushing Greg uses his hands to lift the collar of the jacket, so the human also raises his thumb for Pearl, she smiles at Greg and Amethyst.

Bismuth, Steven and Spinel are the ones that pay more attention to Pearl, Greg and Amethyst. The multicolored gem is a bit confused, while the hybrid is still a little doubtful about Bismuth's previous words, but he is happy for his parents. The pink gem just smiles "Do you want to have our date today?" Spinel asks Steven.

"... No, I don't think I'm in the mood today" The hybrid responds, attracting a curious look from his girlfriend, she runs her fingers through Steven's fluffy hair.

******

The afternoon had passed without incident, and now Steven is preparing to sleep with Spinel, the moonlight enters peacefully through the window "You have a beautiful family" The pink gem exclaims smiling as she covers herself with the hybrid "Greg and Pearl are very adorable "Spinel mentions with emotion.

"They are also your family, all our friends are our family" Steven responds with a smile, the hybrid closes his eyes trying to sleep, but then he opens his eyes again when he feels a slight pressure on his chest, it is Spinel, who rests her head to hear the beats of the heart of the hybrid.

Steven smiles, he raises his hand a little and caresses the hair of the pink gem, the fingers of the hybrid play with the tufts of Spinel's hair. Some memories invade Steven's mind, a grimace forms on his face and a few drops of sweat fall on his forehead "Spinel, we have to go get something" The hybrid stresses worried, stroking the cheek of the gem with his hand.

"What's going on?" Spinel asks surprised, she sees as Steven gets up in silence and goes to the temple door, the pink gem shows great curiosity when the hybrid tries to open the door, in an unsuccessful principle "Are you okay? Are you feeling bad?" Spinel asks a little nervous because she is not getting an answer from Steven.

The gem of the hybrid shines and the door opens "I want you to see something, we have to go where the gems keep the corrupt gems in bubbles" Steven mentions with a smile, he takes the hand of the pink gem and they both enter "This is the room of ... Pink Diamond ... It is not important, but my gem only opens to this part of the temple "The hybrid explains while a surprised Spinel observes the room, it looked like a sky made of pink clouds.

For a few moments the hybrid rushes through a small cluster of clouds, they all seem the same "Here it is!" Steven exclaims, the pink gem stretches, observing what looks like a reddish tube that descends tens of meters.

"What is this?" Spinel asks curiously, she stretches her eye down, but it's so many meters that she doesn't see much.

Spinel watches as the temple changes as she descends along with the hybrid, at first it was pretty, but then the colors began to get darker and the place a little more frightening. The pink gem notes that Steven doesn't like that place very much, the hybrid's fingers squeeze her hand tightly, so she corresponds the gesture.

After a few minutes, they both fall into a strange room for Spinel, there was a lava pit in the middle of the room, many red tubes came from the ceiling and hundreds or even thousands of bubbles are gathered there, most with gems inside, although Spinel sees how one has a bag of fritters "Oh, so here are the corrupt gems" The pink gem exclaims with some surprise.

"Yes, but in general all the bubbles that Crystal Gems and I send end here" Steven responds with joy "Close your eyes" The hybrid orders with emotion, confusing Spinel a little, but she accepts. The hybrid begins to float slightly, looking for two specific bubbles.

"What are you looking for?" The pink gem asks in confusion, then she hears again as Steven's feet touch the floor "Steven?" The pink gem calls the hybrid, she feels his hands around her waist. Steven makes Spinel sit on the ground, the pink gem notes that the temperature is high, so she was near the lava pit.

"You can open your eyes" Steven exclaims enthusiastically, so Spinel does, she then sees the two bubbles that the hybrid has in his hands, one was a pink bubble with a green gem inside, the other was a bubble with flowers "Do you remember this?" Steven asks, passing the bubble with flowers to the pink gem.

"... These are the flowers I gave you!" Spinel mentions with emotion, she holds the bubble between her fingers, almost rubbing her smiling face against the bubble "Oh my diamond, we forget about them. So many things happened." The pink gem exclaims in surprise, to which the hybrid nods.

"Yes, sorry for that. I remembered them and I knew we had to look for them again" Steven mentions with a nostalgic smile, he is sitting next to Spinel "This one, is Centi" The hybrid mentions raising the other bubble, showing the green gem to his girlfriend.

"She's a nephrite," Spinel calmly mentions as she strokes the bubble. "Are you going to ask White Diamond to heal her?" The pink gem asks curiously, but she sees how a grimace forms on her boyfriend's face.

"... I'd like to but ... What if she doesn't remember me?" Steven asks with fear, he shrugs as he lets Centi's bubble float up. Spinel's arm surrounds the shoulders and neck of the hybrid, one of the advantages that the pink gem could stretch a lot.

"I think that wouldn't matter, you could always become his friend again ..." Spinel exclaims smiling at Steven, the hybrid corresponds to the gesture. The pink gem gets a little closer to the hybrid, she sits on Steven's lap, he is a little flushed while Spinel begins to kiss him sweetly.

The hybrid corresponds, but then Steven's eyes widen when the gem's tongue begins to enter his mouth and wrap his own. For a few moments the hybrid thinks of pushing Spinel away but that was only due to surprise, his cheeks burn, Steven continues that kiss, whose sounds flood that room in the temple. Spinel's hands go through the neck of the hybrid, caressing him while she explores his mouth.

Steven's hands cling to Spinel's figure, stroking and examining the gem's body. The fingers of the hybrid make ups and downs around Spinel's waist, the breathing of both becomes more and more heavier, the pink gem withdraws a little, she holds one of Steven's cheeks while she sees the hybrid recover oxygen and sense. Steven directs a slightly confused look at his girlfriend.

After that, Spinel's hands go down to Steven's abdomen, her hands begin to touch and make small circles around the hybrid's belly. Steven melts by Spinel's voracious touch, the face of the gem has a different color than usual, more reddish. Her eyes spin with mixed feelings as she stares at Steven, Spinel's eyes have a certain desire and concern within them.

Steven's hands attract the pink gem even closer to him, a few drops of sweat begin to fall through Spinel's body as she feels the heat of the hybrid's body. The pink gem has some strange questions inside her head, but they all fall into a disorganized pile when she feels Steven's face against her neck, for a few moments Spinel's mind goes blank, so she feels Steven go down a little and he bites her collarbones while she still dressed. A moan floods the room.

******

Steven comes out of the hot shower, still quite flushed and looking confused. He looks himself in the mirror for a few moments, when he is already dressed, he leaves the bathroom, finding Spinel in they bed with a sweater "... Are you all right?" The hybrid asks while lying down along with the pink gem.

"Yes, but you left me a mark on the neck ... Does this take off?" Spinel asks curiously as she lengthens the neck of her sweater, allowing the embarrassed Steven to see the mark he left on her. The blushing hybrid nods, or at least he hopes that the mark is not permanent on the physical form of a gem "... I love you" Spinel says smilingly watching the embarrassed Steven, she is very close to the ear of the hybrid.

"I love you too" Steven responds blushing, as he squeezes the blanket tightly.

"... My turn" The pink gem sentences indifferently, the hybrid swallows saliva and then feels like Spinel bites his earlobe, playing with a hint of ferocity, kissing that side of his face "Good night" Spinel mentions smiling while she goes to sleep.

"Good night" Steven responds very flushed while rubbing his ear, Spinel's mark was a little easier to hide, but he hopes he is not in the morning, giving explanations was very bad. That night it snowed a lot.


	70. 70-Towards the end of the road

<https://youtu.be/yERildSsWxM>

"Why the earmuffs, Steven?" Amethyst asks curiously while she sees the above-mentioned hybrid, the snowfall had lowered the temperature, but it seems a bit excessive to the purple gem that Steven wears earmuffs inside the house. The hybrid is tense a little by the question of the purple gem.

"Oh, it's just ... I'm cold" Steven tries to quickly excuse himself as he presses the earmuffs against his ears, for her part Amethyst only lifts her shoulders without giving more importance to that little detail.

"And you Spinel? Gems don't feel cold" The purple gem mentions while she sees the pink gem, she wears a very fluffy and woolly sweater, fortunately Spinel can act calmer than her boyfriend when it comes to lying.

"He looks pretty, Steven also wears a sweater." The pink gem responds with a playful smile as she stretches toward the hybrid, surrounding him like a snake, Steven has a small smile as he sweats and feels Spinel's tight grip. Amethyst only sees the couple for a few moments, she is going to take and drink a glass of juice.

Steven a little flushed looks at Spinel with annoyance, she sticks out her tongue towards him. The couple acts in a childlike way until Greg and Pearl appear "Hey guys, we are going to see how Andy is. We'll be right back" The white gem mentions calmly, trying to be as stealthy as possible. The duo realized they don't know where Bismuth is.

"Okay" Spinel and Steven accept, while they watch as the human and Pearl leave for the barn. Just behind them appears the multicolored gem, which is placed between the hybrid heads and the pink gem.

"Where do Pearl and Greg go?" Bismuth asks curiously, surprising Spinel and Steven, since they didn't realize her presence.

"Oh, they go to the family barn" The hybrid responds calmly, hoping that answer would be enough.

"What is a barn?" Bismuth asks again a little confused.

"It's like a second house" Spinel responds with a smile.

"Not really, but we all live there for a while" Steven adds with less emotion, the multicolored gem nods with a small smile and then she pulls out a box out of her dreadlocks "A puzzle?" The hybrid asks a little surprised that Bismuth had that board game.

"Yes, Pearl gave it to me" The multicolored gem exclaims with emotion "How do you play? Pearl told me that it has 600 pieces, but I have no idea how to use them" Bismuth adds curiously while breaking the box "... Did that open like this? " The gem asks again, while Steven shakes his head.

In a few minutes the trio is playing the puzzle, with Steven explaining to Spinel and Bismuth how the pieces of the puzzle are assembled. At first everything is fine, but the look of the hybrid is fixed in the multicolored gem "Bismuth. What do you think of my mother?" Steven asks curiously, attracting Bismuth's attention and the pink gem.

The multicolored gem smiles, although Spinel is a little more nervous. "Rose changed my life. I came to Earth thinking it would be just another colony, build _other_ arena for important fighters so they can fight, build _other_ tower so important thinkers can think. And then I met her, just another _quartz_ soldier, created right here on this dirt, but she was _different_. And she was different because she _decided_ to be like that, she asked me _what I wanted_ to build, and I had never heard anything like that before. Gems can be whatever they want, we just needed someone like Rose to open our eyes. " Bismuth exclaims with emotion.

A big grimace of discomfort forms on Steven's face as he tries to look away "Hey, a horse" Spinel mentions as she changes the subject, placing a piece with the face of a horse in the puzzle.

******

Pearl and Greg arrive at the barn "Hi Andy!" The human greets his cousin with emotion, Andy leaves the barn to receive Greg with a hug, the Italian pilot does not have his hat, which is a bit strange at least for his family "How are you doing?" Greg asks cheerfully.

"Good, I was making a stew" Andy responds with a calm smile.

"And my mom?" Pearl asks curiously.

"Sleeping" Andy responds calmly, he makes Greg and Pearl come in, reaching the small pot boiling under some rare coals, probably White's work "She is inside my hat" Andy mentions pointing to his pilot hat, surprising his cousin and the white gem. They peek at the hat that Andy points out, finding a little White Diamond sleeping there "She has been sleeping there for 22 hours, two more hours and will be 24, that's surprising," Andy mentions indifferently.

"Wow" Greg exclaims surprised, while Pearl just looks indifferently at her mother sleeping "Listen Andy, the family is going to a rock concert, I don't know if you want to come too" Greg offers kindly addressing his cousin.

"... No, I'd love to, but that's not my type of music" Andy answers calmly "Isn't that quite satanic?" The pilot asks curiously.

"Andy, that was just the hysteria of satanic panic" Greg answers calmly.

"Now that I think about it. Is Steven baptized?" Andy exclaims with confusion.

"Goodbye Andy, good luck" Greg exclaims as he drags Pearl out before his cousin and him start talking about religion.

******

"What is being baptized?" Pearl asks curiously as she enters with Greg at the house on the beach, greeting to the rest with her hand.

"It's just something with which our grandmother insisted, human things" The human responds without much interest "Hello Stewball" Greg greets his son by stirring Steven's hair, the hybrid does not oppose much resistance while he greets his parents. Pearl sees how Spinel and Bismuth are almost finished the puzzle by themselves, and that thrills the white gem.

The group waits a few hours, until finally they can go to the concert, for the first time Bismuth is in Greg's van, the multicolored gem thinks that the human's vehicle is considerably small compared to the gems vehicles, but at least all Crystal Gems and the other gems can go "Play music Greg!" Amethyst exclaims with emotion while she is turning on the van radio.

"Permission, I'm going to hide," Peridot asks as she hides behind Steven and Spinel, the hybrid smiles as he starts playing his ukulele to accompany the song on Greg's radio and the voice of his dad and friends. The trip in the van passes without incident, Bismuth looks out the window until they arrive at the concert. There were dozens of people, it wasn't the biggest concert in the world, but at least there were enough people for the group to go unnoticed in the crowd.

"I'm going for some drinks" Amethyst exclaims calmly as she separates from Pearl and Greg, they both talk.

"I'm going to look for leaves" Lapis sentenced as she flew into the near forest, leaving Ruby and Sapphire sitting on the roof of the van, as they had requested.

"I stay in the van!" Peridot screams as she locks herself inside the vehicle. Steven, Spinel and Bismuth to observe the place, in a few moments some bands would start playing, that place is relatively close to a small factory related to the sewer.

"This is not so bad" Bismuth mentions with a small smile, she performs a few warm-ups after having been inside the van for so long being she so big "Hey Steven. Would you please bring me some food? " Bismuth kindly asks, to which the hybrid nods, with Spinel staying close to the multicolored gem "Hey Spinel, we haven't talked much. Tell me. How did you get to Earth?" Bismuth asks curiously.

"Oh, I came as part of the Pink Diamond court" Spinel responds calmly as he looks at the stage, Bismuth's countenance shows instant surprise at that fact "She gave me a task and I waited for her, but it never appeared. It turns out that Rose Quartz ... shattered her... well, something like that "The pink gem sentence, in reality she doesn't have much interest in talking about her past with Pink Diamond, not at that time at least.

"What?" Bismuth asks surprised, her eyes widen as she clenches her fists in anger. Spinel turns innocently to see the multicolored gem, with an expression of curiosity on his face "... Come with me a few moments" Bismuth asks seriously, Spinel tries to see where Steven is to talk to the hybrid, but then she is dragged by Bismuth made the factory.

Lapis arrived just then, being the only one who saw that, as she threw her leaves on Ruby and Sapphire, while Steven is still looking for food for Bismuth.

******

The music resonates strongly while those present celebrate, there are lights of many colors passing through the place "What do you think of the music, Pearl?" Greg kindly asks Pearl, who listens with a smile as she lifts her thumb to the human "What joy" Greg sentences with a smile, but then he sees how the white gem's look seems to look for something "Are you looking for Steven or Amethyst?" The human asks with concern.

"To either one!" Pearl responds loudly so that Greg hears "Amethyst and Steven should have already returned." The white gem says "I'll go to find them. I'll be right back!" Pearl mentions while saying goodbye with a kiss to Greg, the white gem walks looking for the hybrid and the purple gem among the crowd "Steven!" Pearl calls "Amethyst!"

After a few moments the white gem feels lost in the crowd, some people almost push her for a mistake but Pearl can't feel anything because of the low strength of the humans. Finally, the white gem's eyes see Amethyst, the purple gem is with a pink-haired woman talking, although there seems to be something wrong with the purple gem "Amethyst!" Pearl calls while she goes to her partner.

"Oh! P! ... Oh forget me. Come here Pearl!" Amethyst mentions a bit disoriented while she greets the white gem. The purple gem goes for a few moments to talk to the tall woman with pink hair, who smiles at her and goes back a little "How are you, Pearl?" Amethyst greets when the white gem finally arrives with her.

"Who was that human?" Pearl asks confused.

"It's not important, I just entertained myself a little" Amethyst responds by recovering the balance "Do you want to drink?" The purple gem offers a glass to the white gem "The people here are really great" Amethyst adds with emotion.

"Oh, ok" Pearl mentions taking a little of the glass "Have you seen Steven? I don't know where he is" The white gem mentions with curiosity, but then the liquid in the glass completely reaches the bottom of her physical form, she almost falls " What is this?" Pearl asks surprised taking another glass from the table from which Amethyst took the glasses.

"I'm not sure" The purple gem responds calmly "Do you like it?" Amethyst asks curiously, while she watches the white gem quickly drinking more glasses "I'll take that as a yes" Amethyst calmly sentences "Now you're worrying me a little, Pearl" The purple gem exclaims but she also takes a small sip of her glass " Is this coffee? I know you like coffee a lot, but I never tried it "Amethyst exclaims curiously.

"No, but this is also very good" Pearl sentences with a smile on her side, her face took on a more bluish color and she clearly can't keep her balance very well "Amethyst. Are you okay? I see you multiple times" The white gem she exclaims as she passes her arm around the purple gem's neck, leaning on her "You know you can talk to me, you're ... you're a very good friend, Amethyst" Pearl exclaims, she contains a burp in her throat for a few moments.

"Yes? Yes, I'm fine. I mean, things have changed a lot but ..." The purple gem mentions smiling "I think everything is going pretty well! I met Bismuth, Steven is happy, Greg and you are happy, I think Ruby and Sapphire can fix they relationship with a little time. The only thing we have to solve is the presence of White Diamond"Amethyst exclaims, she also runs her arm around Pearl's neck, but she has to stretch her physical form, the white gem does not need to do that.

"... I think I'm going to vomit." Pearl mentions indifferently as she turns her head and throws up some pink liquid. "Sorry." The gem mentions seeing Amethyst again, but she downplays that with a hand gesture "... Hey, I have an idea. Do you want to play a joke on Greg?" Pearl mentions with curiosity, attracting a smile of emotion to the face of Amethyst.

"Yeah! Let's go!" The purple gem accepts while running along with the dizzy Pearl, looking for Greg.

******

"Girls. Did you see Spinel? She was with Bismuth" Steven asks arriving with some hot dogs doing the van, Ruby and Sapphire shake their heads, but Lapis nods "Really? Where are they two?" The hybrid asks curiously.

"Bismuth took Spinel to the factory, I don't know why" The blue gem responds indifferently, as she watches as Steven walks to the factory to see how the pink gem and the multicolored gem were. The hybrid hears how the music move away little by little, he has a smile on his face as he arrives, but that smile disappears when he sees the factory doors crushed.

"Spinel? Bismuth?" Steven asks surprised and terrified when he enters with concern in that factory.

"Steven!" Bismuth greets with surprise, watching the hybrid. The hands of the multicolored gem hold Spinel's neck, who although she does not need oxygen, she feels pain due to the pressure with which Bismuth hangs her "Do you know who this Spinel belonged to?! Pink Diamond! The same tyrant that Rose apparently destroyed! " The multicolored gem sentence surprised and annoying.

"Bismuth, release Spinel!" Steven demands throwing the hot dogs on the ground while running towards Bismuth and the pink gem.

"What?! How can the Crystal Gems have this gem under their roof?! She doesn't even regret waiting for Pink Diamond for 6000 years!" Bismuth complains in annoyance while one of the hybrid's hands is placed on her arm, the eyes of the multicolored gem stare at Steven's "Don't look at me like that" Bismuth claims while she keeps her gaze on Steven, but then she receives a kick by Spinel, which drives her away a little.

"Are you ok?" Steven asks worriedly as he approaches the pink gem, which nods with some difficulty "Bismuth ..." The hybrid calls while he turns to see the muticolor gem.

"Oh, don't look at me with that face. Do you know what Rose told me ?! That Crystal Gems don't shatter gems! What the fuck! What a lie! It turns out that she destroyed Pink Diamond, condemning our comrades to to be corrupted by the other Diamonds "Bismuth claims as she walks towards the hybrid and the pink gem, her steps break the ground.

"And we don't destroy gems! It's ... complicated" Steven responds while he stands in front of Spinel "Bismuth, Crystal Gems don't do things like that, we shouldn't fight each other" The hybrid exclaims, but Bismuth frowns at reply.

"Don't tell me what a Crystal Gem does, you didn't even know your mother" Bismuth sentenced with rage "I was there when she just started the rebellion, I was there for her, I was there to offer solutions. I had the idea of shatter Pink Diamon! And what does she do?! Contradict me! Refuse to do it! Just to lock myself in that bubble in the mane of a beast! And what does she do in the end?! She shattered Pink Diamond! " Bismuth sentences as she turns her hand into a blade.

Steven and Spinel do not like how the situation is developing, the hybrid recedes as it removes its shield trying to protect the pink gem, but Bismuth is much faster than the two of them. A single cut destroys Steven's shield, while cutting both Steven's organic body and Spinel's physical form. The pink gem tries to wrap herself around the hybrid, but the physical form of her makes puff while Steven's blood spreads across the ground "Spinel" Steven mentions as he covers the left side of his face, the one who bleeds heavily.

"Come on, don't start crying Steven" Bismuth sentences as she walks near the hybrid, she is about to crush the pink gem with her foot but the hybrid removes it quickly "In the end, you're just another meatball, apparently. You bleed too. Do you think you can defeat me? " Bismuth proudly mentions "Just give me Spinel" The mutlicolor gem claims, she extends her hand that is not a blade to the hybrid.

Steven spits in his hand, the hybrid's wounds heal "Oh, your mother's healing powers. Well, that explains how you survived so long" Bismuth teases, she isn't really surprised, she turns her hand into a hammer and tries to crush Steven's head, but he just dodges "What the hell?" The multicolored gem wonders, she barely saw the hybrid move, but now she sees a pink light behind her.

A blow plunges Bismuth hard into the ground, taking her to the sewer pipes, a wound now runs almost the entire back of the multicolored gem, while the water falls on her, Bismuth barely knows what just happened "... What did you want to do to Spinel?! " Steven asks from above, now his body emits a pink light, similar to Pink Steven, but still maintaining his emotions, his powers and his health.

"You know very well what I plan to do with her if I have the chance. But you, you are a box of surprises, you know. Why don't you show me what you have on the battlefield, meatball?" Bismuth says with a smile as she heads towards the hybrid. She begins to enter the broad pipe, while the annoying Steven jumps there.

A large number of blades and hammers run against the hybrid, it was an excellent change of form of Bismuth, which allows her to create dozens of tentacles to attack the hybrid in multiple directions and at high speed. But Steven only uses his shield and cuts the multiple appendages created by Bismuth, charging against the multicolored gem. He gives Bismuth a blow in the face, sending the gem tens of meters forward, against more pipes, Bismuth is facing the water, her legs tremble.

"Get up" Steven orders walking towards Bismuth, his pink color does not disappear, but the hybrid is completely ready to continue attacking the multicolored gem. One of the hybrid's hands holds Spinel's gem, while the other has a bubble around his fist.

"Right away" Bismuth responds even defiantly, showing her face to Steven, the hybrid sees how there is now a kind of scar on Bismuth's left eye, streaks in her physical form where her eye was before. Stopping Steven in the act, he has his mouth open, unable to believe what he sees, it was as if Bismuth's face began to fall apart "What happens? No. Don't tell me you're feeling bad?" The multicolored gem mocks, suddenly she uses her hand as a piston and hits directly on the gem of the hybrid.

Steven is sent against the wall, while his pink light disappears, there is blood coming out of his abdomen. The hybrid covers the wound with his hand while some of his screams fill part of the pipe space, just for a few moments "I'm sorry, Bismuth ... your eye" Steven claims with a lump in his throat, while Bismuth starts to rise. The hybrid tries to spit on his hand again, but Bismuth recovers and takes the hybrid by the head, smashing it against the wall again.

"Don't start being sentimental, it's just you and me on the battlefield. Nothing else matters" Bismuth sentences with heavy breathing "What the hell happens to me, gems ... we don't get tired ..." The multicolored gem sentence, but her other eye is almost closed, she feels heavy and sleepy. It sounds like something falls into the water, Bismuth lowers her head a little, hoping it was Spinel's gem, but instead it was a pink diamond "What?" Bismuth asks surprised.

Then Pink Steven appears, the light figure immediately terrifies the multicolored gem, whose abdomen is also pierced by a single stroke of Pink Steven. Bismuth is shot like a cannon ball, with a small explosion that pierces all the pipes. Bismuth falls into the ocean, sinking while losing consciousness.

"... You'll be fine in a short time" Pink Steven says staring at Steven, he tries to nod, but the hybrid is also losing consciousness, while clinging to Spinel's gem. Pink Steven raises his human part in his arms and fuse with him, healing the hybrid of his wounds, but he falls unconscious on the ground.

******

Outside nobody noticed what was happening in the factory, on the other hand Greg feels a little touch on his back "Greg" Opal sings behind the human, who is surprised at the obviously drunk fusion and wearing a leather jacket, which was also the fusion of the jacket of Pearl and Amethyst "Let's have a little fun" Opal exclaims while raising Greg with one hand.

"H-Have fun?" The human asks a little nervous, while Opal runs to the van, kicking in the vehicle and closing with equal force after that.

"... Peridot is still inside" Ruby mentions after seeing Opal and Greg enter.

"She will be fine" Sapphire assures "... I hope, it is a bit difficult to predict" The blue gem sentence.

"Shut up, I'm watching the shows" Lapis sentence, alternating between looking through the van window and paying attention to the concert. The three gems on the roof feel how the van start moving from one side to the other, Lapis doesn't care, while Ruby laughs and Sapphire sighs.

******

_Warning: The following scene is an extra, and as such should not be considered as canonical within the fanfic. It’s just stupid humor._

Rose and Greg are in the van next to each other, with Rose playing with the human's phone "Oh, I forgot Spinel" Rose exclaims indifferently as she continues to play.

"Who?" Greg asks with confusion.

"Nobody important" Rose says as she hugs Greg and began to cuddle and play.

[Extra scene number 2]

Steven and Greg merge, forming Steg.

"I have many mixed feelings!" Pearl and Spinel exclaim with many feelings in their voices.

"I would fuck him" Amethyst says.

"Sapphire ... I'm doubting of my homosexuality" Ruby exclaims surprised.

"... Me too" Sapphire adds.


	71. 71-Road to the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!

The perception of time becomes a bit confusing within her gem, when Spinel leaves at the beginning she is a bit disoriented "Steven?" The pink gem asks a little dizzy "Steven!" Spinel exclaims when she sees the hybrid lying next to her, he is clearly unconscious, so the pink gem lifts Steven in her arms, shaking him to try to awaken him "Steven!" Spinel continues to call, but there is no answer. She stretches out of the sewers, returning to the factory.

"Where is Bismuth?" The pink gem asks in a whisper, talking to herself. There is no answer, no trace of Bismuth, so Spinel continues her way, leaving the factory, it seems that the concert is still standing but the pink gem stretches her eyes, she observes how the group formed by Opal, Greg, Ruby, Sapphire and Lapis are looking in the crowd, probably Bismuth and the two of them.

Spinel runs to the group for help. The pink gem stretches and jumps towards its friends so that the hybrid receives help.

******

**[A few hours later]**

"From that moment on, I'm not sure what happened" Spinel explains to Pearl with sincerity, Sapphire and Ruby are also listening, the group of gems is in Pearl's room in the temple, while Lapis, Peridot, Greg and Amethyst are taking care of Steven in the house. The white gem is with a big headache, it is a migraine but for her it is not difficult to understand what happened.

"...What do we do now?" Ruby asks Sapphire and Pearl, Spinel's eyes also look at the white gem and the blue gem. To the surprise of the red gem, Sapphire looks at Pearl for an answer, some tears threaten to get out of Pearl's eyes, but she quickly gets rid of those tears.

Pearl sighs "Spinel, go see how Steven is doing. Then the Crystal Gems we will take care of chasing Bismuth" The white gem orders, so Spinel immediately leaves the room. For a few moments Ruby and Sapphire don't know how to react "Do any of you object to our hunting for Bismuth?" Pearl asks looking sideways at her companions, the red gem and the blue gem quickly shrink, nodding at the orders of the white gem.

In the house Steven begins to move in his bed, even unconscious, there are some details and confusing images in his head, mainly on Bismuth's eye, there was some familiarity for the hybrid "Steven!" The group call worried to notice the state of the hybrid, which finally awakens.

"How are you?!" White and Andy greet entering the house, surprising the confused Steven, Greg, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis and the newcomer Spinel "... Did something happen?" Andy asks curiously while the diamond decides to shrink a little. Steven swallows while he rubs his own sore abdomen, almost everyone present is very aware of him.

"Spinel, are you alright?" Steven asks his girlfriend, the pink gem is very close to him while he explains what happened to Bismuth. With the exception of White, everyone is quite horrified to know what had happened in the encounter of the muticolor gem and the hybrid. Although of course, Steven doesn't tell all the details, the ones that caused him the most doubts.

"I told them I didn't like her" Lapis mentions with a small smile, but before the eyes of the rest she quickly removes the gesture from her face. There is a terrible silence in the house, contrasting with the bright sun that is rising on the horizon. Steven tries to get up but almost everyone stops him immediately.

"I'm ... fine." The hybrid slowly assures, although in reality he wasn't very sure, there was still something that hurt in his chest. "Eh. White. Can I ask you a question?" Steven asks addressing the diamond, surprising the rest a little, less Andy. Some drops of sweat fall down the forehead of the hybrid.

"You already made one," White exclaims a little confused, causing Steven to frown.

"Two questions" The hybrid sentence, so the diamond nods calmly. Now Steven can get up "I want to talk to White, alone" The hybrid asks timidly, Greg and Amethyst try to argue against the desire of the hybrid, but Spinel quickly stretches to take everyone present outside "Hello" Steven greets as he goes down, heading towards White.

"I can finally come back, finally that Crystal Gems friend left. What an adventure. Don't you think?" White exclaims calmly, she watches with curiosity how the hybrid sits next to her "What happens, starlight?" White Diamond asks curiously.

"... Can gems have scars? I ... attack Bismuth and her eye ... I don't know how to say it, there were lines in her physical form, like cracks" Steven tries to explain, there is a great discomfort in his voice, a hint of fear "I don't know why, I got angry and turned pink. When I hit Bismuth then, I shattered her eye" The hybrid adds a little sorry.

Steven barely neglected a few moments, but when he saw White, the hybrid notices how she changed shape. White Diamond took the form of a Pearl, the one she had destroyed "Like this?" White asks with a smile, pointing to that Pearl's eye. Steven nods surprised, he had barely seen that Pearl for a few moments, making it difficult to remember that detail of the strange eye "Yes, this was done by Pink to her Pearl. I guess the same thing happened to you and that Bismuth. Pink Diamond was the most emotional of the diamonds, I assure you that her anger was very destructive" White says calmly.

"... What? She hurt her Pearl. Did that happen before ?!" Steven asks surprised, the diamond nods "Can it be cured?" The hybrid asks with a lump in his throat, this time White shakes his head "...I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that to a gem" Steven laments "Going pink, and Pink Steven ... This has to do with my gem . Do you know what it is?" The hybrid asks.

"Wow, how many questions, let's dig a little deeper into them" White exclaims calmly, getting an annoyed look from Steven "Let's start with the first thing, yes, something like this happened before, with Pink's Pearl, she broke the eye of her Pearl, leaving psychological and physical scars on her Pearl, it was an event. In the end I stayed with the Pearl of Pink because she no longer loved her, we gave her a new one, your other mother was my personal Pearl for a few days "The diamond explains with indifference "Speaking of the other questions. You are a diamond, you have a great power linked to the emotional spectrum, I don't know exactly what happened to you but it only seems to me to be proof that you are one of us" White sentences with a smile.

A shiver goes through the back of the hybrid "A diamond" Steven sentence, to which White nods.

"Why do you feel bad, starlight?" The diamond asks curiously.

"You ask? I irreparably hurt Bismuth! What happens if I get out of control and hurt Spinel or mom?! Or maybe even my dad and Connie ?!" Steven asks as his hands squeeze his own knees tightly, almost like a reflex to try to control himself.

White yawns in response, leaving Steven stunned "I slept 24 hours in a row, that's already a comma. And now you cause me boredom" The diamond sentence, while the hybrid frowns "Listen, I understand what you mean, but you should find a balance between your behavior and your emotions, everything will be fine "White sentence squeezing one of the hands of the hybrid" Enjoy your friends and your family, eat healthy, sleep, play games, things like that. Talk to others about your problems, have hobbies, something" The diamond exclaims.

"... But what will happen to Bismuth, I don't think I can fix things with her now" Steven mentions with concern "She ... wanted to harm Spinel, I can't tolerate that" The hybrid mentions with anger, he quickly withdraws his hands and covers his mouth surprised at the tone of his words.

"Who asks you to forgive her? Look, there are people who are very bad, it is no longer a matter of good and evil being quite subjective depending on people. Here we talk about really bad people, whose existence is based on creating chaos and pain because they believe their point is the only point of view "White calmly exclaims" Like me! " The diamond ensures with a smile, Steven nods at that exclamation "And ... although some of us can change ... There is nothing wrong with beating us, there is nothing wrong with defending those you love by hitting other people" The diamond sentence.

"... I think that is still a bad idea" Steven says not very convinced, White just remains indifferent, she pats her grandson a little on the shoulder.

"If that's what you think, that's fine" The diamond sentence "I'll be leaving soon ..." White mentions, surprising the hybrid, the diamond then makes her gem shine and she takes out a kind of small rhomboid crystal, activating the device, the images of Blue and Yellow Diamond appear, but also a gem of White.

"White!" The two diamonds call excited to see their mother.

"I quit, officially I stop controlling Homeworld" White sentences indifferently and turns off the device before her daughters yell at her "... They are your problem now" The diamond smiles as she addresses Steven, she gets off of the couch, triumphant.

"What?!" Steven asks offended while also getting off the couch.

******

Outside the group is saying goodbye to Andy, since the pilot announces that he finally leaves Beach City to return to Italy "Bye Greg! You need a haircut by the way" Andy mentions while hugging his cousin. Greg laughs a little but quickly denies the idea of cutting his hair. "Hey, Spinel. I have a gift for you." The pilot mentions while he addresses a curious pink gem.

"A gift? For me?" Spinel asks confused.

"Yes, it belonged to my parents. But I think you'll know how to use them when the time comes" Andy mentions as he pulls a small box from his coat, handing the box to Spinel, who looks curiously at the box. The pilot leans a little to whisper something in her ear "With this you can propose to Steven" Andy mutters "I'm going to prepare my plane!" Andy finally says goodbye leaving the house on the beach. Spinel immediately opens the box a few moments later, causing her pupils to have a star shape.

"What is that? Metal circles with gems?" Peridot asks curiously seeing the engagement rings inside the small box. Spinel is about to respond when Steven and White suddenly leave the house.

"You can't leave me your problems!" The hybrid screams while he chases White.

"Of course I can, that's what Pink did!" The diamond responds while she eludes Steven and continues running towards Andy to leave Beach City.

When the hybrid arrives at the barn, he barely has time to say goodbye to his uncle Andy while White leaves with the pilot "... Now I have to deal with the problems of my mother and my grandmother" The hybrid sighs while he watches the plane fly away, but in the distance also sees his family running to look for him.

******

In a snowy forest, Eyeball collects some pieces of the ships that Jasper had recently captured, the little red gem hums a song while Blue Zircon is unconscious over the junk, Jasper had knocked her out so she stopped screaming "Do you want anything else to eat, Jasper? " Eyeball offers the orange gem, but she denies as she finishes devouring a deer and pieces of metal.

Everything is quiet, but suddenly a figure begins to walk awkwardly towards them, crashing into scrap metal "What are you three building?" Bismuth asks calmly while leaning on a tree "I think you may need some of my help" The multicolored gem mentions.

Eyeball goes back scared to see Bismuth, more precisely the eye of the multicolored gem, but Bismuth only directs a smile towards her. Jasper turns to see the newcomer, while Eyeball hides in her white hair "A spaceship. Are you interested in going to Homeworld?" The orange gem asks.

"... Yes, I have some plans" Bismuth sentences while falling on the ground. Jasper sighs as she goes to the multicolored gem.

"We have issues to talk about, Crystal Gem," Jasper sentences indifferently as she kicks Bismuth.


	72. 72-Here we are in the future

Since growing up, Steven constantly admires how he now has a much longer neck than before "Steven! Get out of there, you're still dwarf compared to me" Spinel jokes, she knocks on the bathroom door interrupting the hybrid. Steven frowns at the mention of his height, but quickly smiles and leaves, finding the pink gem, which was still a little taller than him. To Steven's annoyance, Spinel continues to make fun of him, as she pats him on the head as if he were a small child or a pet.

"I repeat, it does not count if you stretch, we have almost the same height" Steven exclaims pointing to the pink gem.

"Almost, that's the best word, even if I didn't stretch you're smaller" Spinel exclaims sticking her tongue out at the hybrid, there are things that never change.

After joking a little more, the couple goes to the kitchen to have some cereal for breakfast, the house had changed a bit but the Crystal Gems continue to fight against corrupt gems and at that time they are on a mission " Can you give me the milk? " Steven asks Spinel.

"I could make a two-way joke with that" The pink gem mentions while going to the refrigerator.

"Yes, I'm sorry you learned how to make perverted jokes" The hybrid mentions indifferently as he continues to eat "I wonder why my parents have to ... have relationships at the worst times ... and worst places" Steven continues to mutter, making Spinel laugh while she gives the milk to the hybrid.

"It could be worse" The pink gem mentions, when then White is knocking on the door "Damn!" Spinel exclaims hiding in the kitchen, in the blind spot of the door.

"Oh no ... It's not Christmas yet!" Steven mentions folding his spoon, he almost drowns due to the surprise of seeing his grandmother outside the house "... Ok, I'm prepared for this" The hybrid exclaims getting up and heading to the door, White has not aged a day, and that is natural for her "... Hello Grandma White!" Steven greets when he opens the door "I haven't seen you since Christmas ... and I expected it to continue like that until next Christmas" The hybrid exclaims without touch or delicacy.

"Yes, there are a few months left for that" White mentions smiling "But I decided to pay you a visit" The diamond sentences indifferently as she enters, she practically pushes Steven, he can't do anything to prevent her from entering "Hello Spinel" White greets while she enters in the kitchen and begins to take food from the fridge "I have some news" The diamond mentions calmly.

"I hope they are good news" Spinel mentions shyly along with Steven, they are both at the edge of the door, waiting for White to do, although she starts eating before speaking.

"Do you remember Aquamarine? I mean the one I send here to say hello and how that end up very bad for almost everyone. Well, she's in Italy and with a group of gems of her kind. They made a small community, they're a little weird but that is none of my business ... This food is very good" The diamond responds while she is eating calmly "I really like the food of the Earth" White mentions with a smile, but the expectation of the pink gem and the hybrid continues.

"... So? That was only one new. Is there nothing else you have to say? While she is in Italy and we are here, I'm fine" Steven mentions, although in his voice there is a hint of terror for him at the memorie of the little blue gem. The hand of the hybrid looks for Spinel's hand, the pink gem does not take long to offer her hand so that he squeezes it to calm down.

"Oh, that's the second new. She comes here, in fact I explained her how to get to the beach house" White mentions with a smile, while Spinel and Steven's jaw falls "I also have other news, but that is already to speak in Italy. Good luck! " The diamond says goodbye, she simply disappears with a flash of light.

"... We leave here immediately" Spinel sentence, to which Steven nods. The couple tries to run to the temple portal, but then Aguamarina breaks the roof like a cannonball and catches the hybrid and the pink gem, flying as quickly as it arrived.

"How are you?" The blue gem greets flirtatiously while she holds Spinel and Steven.

The hybrid covers his fists with pink bubbles while the pink gem stretches around Aguamairna to attack her, but she responds quickly by firing at the couple, the blue gem's bullets are still just as effective and she even threatens to drop Spinel and Steven to the ocean "You two still very weak, it's not that it bothers me. But it's a disappointing thing" Aquamarine mentions arrogant.

"What the hell do you want?!" Spinel and Steven ask, they are obviously upset, the blue gem has them hanging while she grabs them by the heel.

"Hey, I'm just giving a little conversation, it will take a few hours to get to Italy at my maximum speed" Aquamarine responds indifferently as she directs a look of disgust at her hostages "You have changed a little Steven, you're taller, and I see , now I can distinguish your head from your body. You have a neck" The blue gem mentions, and unfortunately for Spinel and Steven, she is visibly excited.

"... I'm still 15! I will soon be 16 years old" The hybrid quickly says while he sweats.

"Keep on dreaming if you think that is going to stop me" Aquamarine responds with indifference "That is, growing is a good thing, especially because I have some plans and in this way you are more presentable" The blue gem exclaims with a smile that allows her to show all her fangs.

"I have no idea what you're thinking but if you touch only one hair of Steven I'm going to beat you up" Spinel says.

"And if you do something to Spinel, I'm going to beat you up, believe me, it's not pretty when I get angry" Steven continues, but the blue gem just laughs.

"Oh, fight, that just makes it more exciting." Aquamarine sentences with emotion. "I don't know very well what you two think I am suggesting, but I ask you a question. Do you know how to dance?" The blue gem asks curiously, she instantly receives the confused looks of the hybrid and the pink gem.

"Ok, I think I lost the direction of the conversation" Spinel mentions confused.

"I'll explain it to you right away. At least you two already learned Italian, didn't you?" Aquamarine asks in annoyance as she sees her hostages as inferior beings.

"I do, mom learned and I did too" Steven nods while his girlfriend denies. The blue gem sighs, at least that was a breakthrough "I still don't understand. What do you want from us?" The hybrid asks, hoping it wasn't something sexual, knowing how unbalanced Aquamarine was since he and Spinel last saw her.

"My community and I are doing a festival and you two are a centerpiece in the celebration" The blue gem proudly exclaims in Italian, Steven translates it as quickly as possible to the pink gem for her to understand, even if the couple of hostages is still confused by Aquamarine's statement "Now, abusing you depends on how you two behave" The blue gem mentions with a smile.

A shiver runs through Steven and Spinel as they continue to fly over the ocean, kidnapped by Aquamarine. The world had changed more than it seems, and now there are clearly new challenges, the only thing Steven and Spinel are waiting for right now is not to be raped by Aquamarine.


	73. 73- Our small part of Homeworld.

Aquamarine lets Spinel and Steven fall to the ground "Welcome to my beautiful Italy!" The blue gem exclaims excitedly, flying with a smile across the sky, even giving small somersaults while her hostages rise a little confused. To the surprise of the hybrid and the pink gem, in that place where Aquamarine releases them there is a small and picturesque village, with buildings that were exaggerated in their attempt to emulate Roman and Italian styles.

"What is this?" Spinel and Steven ask surprised to see that place, the houses suddenly start to leave more Aquamarines that look at the newcomers with great curiosity "Oh no" The couple mutters, partly terrified to see more varieties of the blue gem, although it was obvious that not all should be like the main one.

"I present to you my village, my little piece of Homeworld mixed with Italy. Almost perfect" Aquamarine exclaims grandly, making her hostages roll their eyes. Steven and Spinel soon begin to greet the other gems, who greet them both innocently and cheerfully. "Hey, we can make the presentations later. All the gems here have the same name" Aquamarine sentence annoyed after hearing a greeting of the blue gems more than ten times "Let's go to my office to talk" Aquamarine exclaims while dragging Spinel and Steven to a kind of town hall.

"... Nice office" Spinel exclaims calmly as she looks at Aquamarine's office, the place is full of photographs and paintings of the blue gem, each in more luxurious and eccentric outfits. The hybrid has his eyes covered while sitting after having seen a photo that should not be in an office, incidentally it was uncomfortable to see both, the color blue and Aquamarine, so many times.

"So, we're here. What do you want?" Steven asks with annoyance, he opens a small space in his fingers to see the blue gem, which is sitting in a very high chair, looking down at the pink gem and the hybrid "Wait a few moments. Where did all those Aquamarines come from? Why are they here? " Steven adds with confusion.

"Well, I gathered them here. I name myself sovereign of all the Aquamarines of the Earth, if they arrive here, I bring them to Italy, it is the minimum I can do to allow them to leave the barbarity of Homeworld and surroundings" Aquamarine responds calmly even she has a proud smile on her face "We eventually founded this little place, my own Rome. Now, because I want you two here. Well, that they are here is your responsibility, and as your responsibility , you have a debt to pay with my people "Aquamarine explains seriously, her pride and supposed magnanimity are demonstrated in her words, but she quickly turns cold.

Spinel looks worried, she notices how Steven's shoulders tense and the hybrid leans forward "I. Don't. Cause. Nothing. Subject closed." The hybrid claims while he tries to get up, but he gives up when he notices Aquamarine's finger pointing at him "I have no debt to you" Steven continues to claim.

"Of course you have it, the civil war is your fault. Come on, I'm just asking you to give a dance, maybe some talks and greetings. What bad thing have I done?" Aquamarine sentence trying to reconcile an agreement with the pink gem and the hybrid. A surprised Steven does not take long to translate the words of the blue gem to Spinel.

"What?! What bad thing?! Where do we start ?!" Spinel explodes furiously, Steven does not take long to control his girlfriend's temper, while Aquamarine rolls her eyes with disinterest.

"You attacked almost all my family, you attacked me and you almost raped me" The hybrid exclaims angrily, pointing to the list of bad things that the blue gem has done to him and his relatives. On the other hand Aquamarine lets out a loud and a little scary laugh, she then smiles at the two of them.

"What a good times" Aquamarina says, while Spinel and Steven's jaws fall because of the indifference of the blue gem, she flies a little from her seat, standing on her desk, looking face to face at her hostages "Come on, I can prove that I changed. I certainly believe that you both had change a little since the last time we see each other. Why don't you show them that losing their home is not your fault?" Aquamarine exclaims with a tender winch, extending her hand towards the hybrid.

"... You're trying to manipulate me emotionally" Steven says with annoyance.

"I am succeeding" Aquamarine says smiling. The hybrid and Spinel exchange glances for a few moments, both are not exactly comfortable, but the pink gem moves Steven's hand toward the blue gem "I am glorious" Aquamarine exclaims after closing the small pact with the hybrid, she gives some applause and suddenly some more Aquamarines enter in the office "They will take you two to the locker room... to change, although there you can do what you want" The blue gem exclaims in a perverted and shameless way.

******

The little blue gems delivered some traditional clothes from Naples to Spinel and Steven, leaving the couple in a single room, curiously there was plenty of space, enough to have some chairs, a sofa and even lockers "Spinel. Could you turn around to let me change my clothes?" The hybrid asks a little nervous, for now he has just take off his jacket

"Steven, I've seen you change before, not totally but at least I've seen you without a shirt and pants" Spinel calmly sentences as she puts on her black and white dress, the pink gem laughs when she sees Steven blushing "Hehe "Spinel laughs at the sight of the hybrid, she stands behind him and squeezes Steven's belly.

"Ah! Hey!" The hybrid complains in surprise, Steven catches the pink gem by the neck and he starts rubbing his knuckle against Spinel's hair, ruining the hairstyle of the smiling gem "Who told you that you can spy on me?" The hybrid jokes while Spinel stretches towards him.

"I decide for myself" Spinel responds with a smile of pride, she touches Steven's nose "Are you going to stop me? How cute. You are always ashamed of that kind of thing, you are very beautiful, Steven" The pink gem exclaims taking the hybrid's right hand, Steven smiles blushing. Spinel's free hand begins to lift the shirt of the hybrid, he then kisses the pink gem, biting her lip.

Steven pushes Spinel against one of the lockers, standing in front of her, they are very close "You are beautiful" The hybrid corresponds as his hands pass through the waist of the pink gem, Spinel's hands continue to stretch under Steven's shirt, stroking the back of the hybrid while they continue that kiss. After a few minutes they separate but only because Steven needs to breathe.

The face of the hybrid crashes into Spinel's neck, beginning to leave kisses down the neck of the pink gem. The caresses and touches begin to happen between them, there is a small look between them, Steven starts to get his hands into the great dress that Spinel wears, although she has just put it on.

Then a voice echoes from inside one of the lockers "Hey, I'm also wet for what you two are about to do, but don't ruin the dress" Aquamarine sentence, forcing Spinel and Steven to open the locker. The blue gem smiles while the couple is silent "... Are you two going to fuck or not? I can see a lot that you two want to do it" Aquamarine mentions calmly.

"... You're a little perverted and disgusting being, even White makes me less disgusted than you" Steven says, surprising Spinel, it was fortunate that Pearl wasn't there to reprimand Steven for those words, but in reality Aquamarine is blushing.

"Thank you very much" The blue gem exclaims with a smile, a chill runs down the back of the hybrid and the pink gem "Look, I like you two a lot, like... I fucked you two right here, and I like the dirty talk like any other, but right now I think we have just wasted valuable time, we have to continue preparing the festival" Aquamarine orders seriously, she leaves the locker and spanks both Steven and Spinel "Come on tigers" The blue gem drags her hostages outside.

******

Aquamarine is dancing with another blue gem, teaching the hybrid and the pink gem how to perform the steps, although unlike Spinel, Steven is not so accustomed "Do we really have to do this? I am more than dancing anything before following a specific rhythm" The hybrid asks with curiosity.

"I'm more of putting my hand in your ass. Can I do that freely?" Aquamarine responds with curiosity by pointing at his fist.

"... I don't know if that's one of your fetishes, or you're convincing me with threats. But at this point, I don't want to know the answer and I'm going to dance" Steven exclaims as he tries to re-imitate the steps that the blue gems are teaching him, the hybrid still has a hard time keeping up with his partner, but Spinel and Steven are always happy to dance with each other. The practice makes a master, and fortunately for his physical health, Steven can learn to dance for dusk just like Aquamarine ordered.

The small community is filled with candles of many colors, some activities, even small restaurants to share food made by the Aquamarines, in the center everyone is preparing to start dancing. Aquamarine is sitting on a small throne, looking from above "Welcome everyone to our little celebration! Before we all start dancing, I want to introduce the guests of honor. Steven Quartz Universe and Spinel!" The blue gem exclaims excitedly, pointing to her hostages.

Steven and Spinel sweat while they smile and greet the group of small gems, the curiosity of all the blue gems is still present, they look at the hybrid. Aquamarine flies towards him and gives him some blows on the back, despite the pain, Steven takes a few steps forward to speak "Hello ... It's a pleasure to be here. I know things have been a bit bad at Homeworld... I'm not good at talking on these occasions but there are many beautiful things here on Earth, I hope you all know how to appreciate them" The hybrid declares.

The music starts playing, just like the murmurs of the gems that didn't have the time to present themselves to the guests of honor, suddenly the Aquamarines start to pounce around Steven "My Diamond!" Hundreds of murmurs begin to sound, almost all blue gems try to get the first dance of the night, but Spinel quickly takes the hybrid out of that predicament.

"Everyone here can have their turn, wait!" The pink gem exclaims, immediately all the Aquamarine recede and start dancing with each other "... These ones are actually quite nice" Spinel mentions surprised to see that the other blue gems are like little fairies full of joy, very different from their leader "... Can you grant me this dance, my Diamond?" The pink gem is heading towards Steven.

"Please, don't call me that." The hybrid sighs, but he soon takes Spinel's hands and starts dancing. The couple turns, it is a little difficult to make so many movements while there were so many small gems around, but Steven's eyes are very fixed on the pink gem, she smiles at him "Everything is easier with you, thank you very much" The hybrid mentions.

"Lovely, as always" Spinel smiles with a small laugh.

"No, I say it seriously. It would be very difficult for me to survive without having so many people helping me. I value you a lot." Steven responds with encouragement, the rhythm of the music increases as the lovers stay close to each other, but when both they have to be separated by the rhythm of the dance, the hands of both are taken by other Aquamarines. So they change dance partners.

The hybrid is distracted to look at Spinel, but she smiles at him and points a little nervously at the leader of the Aquamarines, who continues to watching sitting on her throne. Steven nods and looks at his new dance partner, Spinel is actually right in her statement, the other Aquamarines were quite nice, although they are obviously nervous to dance so close to a diamond.

The night begins to pass quickly, Steven had tried to approach Spinel again, but he had not had much success in that task, this time the Aquamarine leader takes the hands of the hybrid, whose back tenses before the look of the gem blue "I didn't realize you came down from your throne" Steven mentions sweating a little, partly because of fatigue, partly because of fear.

"I was watching you all night, it's my turn" Aquamarine exclaims widening her smile. Her steps are suddenly faster than the hybrid can expect, but he manages to match the dance "Not bad" Aquamarine declares calmly, she then manages to make Steven lean. In just a few moments of dancing, Steven and Aquamarine are increasingly on the periphery of the dance center.

"I don't like what you plan to do," Steven says quickly, his eyes turn a faint pink.

"Threatening me, you?" Aquamarine asks with excitement "How exciting" The blue gem adds.

Aquamarine flies a little, without taking off from Steven's hands, she shows a mocking smile towards him, while Steven frowns his face. The blue gem is placed too close to the hybrid, her eyes remain fixed against his, but Aquamarine suddenly changes course and is about to bite Steven's neck, naturally she has bad intentions.

A pink fist gets into Aquamarina's mouth, almost Steven's entire arm had taken a pink color "I'm going to beat you up" The hybrid ensures with annoyance, while the blue gem tongue twists between the fingers of Steven. Aquamarine's face is flushed and clearly she drools with an erotic desire, the hybrid quickly withdraws his hand "How disgusting" Steven says.

"I'll finish what I started. Rape you will be so fun!" Aquamarine exclaims excitedly, she prepares her bullets against the hybrid. It takes just a few miliseconds for Aquamarine to shoot, she had barely blinked, but at the time of the shot, there was no one in front of her "... How did you move so fast?" The blue gem asks curiously, a drop of sweat falls down Aquamarine's forehead while Steven is the one behind her.


	74. 74- Diamond in Italy

Steven did not bother to answer Aquamarine's question, he sighed and let one of his arms, the one that was not pink, hit the blue gem, sinking her into the ground. Aquamarine is undoubtedly surprised that now the hybrid was fast enough to dodge her, after all, he had not opposed much resistance at the time of the kidnapping "Stay down there, and let's talk. If you continue, I will defend myself" Steven explains without emotion , his indifference predominates.

The blue gem smiles "Ha! How did you do it?! How did you move so fast?! I don't think you were able to dodge me!" Aquamarine says with rage, she begins to rise from the hole in which the hybrid had sunk her "Do you know why? Because you're a shity pacifist, you don't have the balls to face me, even if you were more powerful than me" The blue gem exclaims, she sticks out her viper tongue towards Steven. Even she smiles and teaches the sharp teeth of her mouth.

Actually, the hybrid is not surprised, he frowns. A gesture that Aquamarine does not take long to imitate, she immediately shoots again at Steven, but this time a pink fist takes the gem on the cheek of the blue gem, while a shield deflects Aquamarine's shots. She barely had time to react when her physical form fell apart "... What am I going to do with you? You are not a corrupt gem but...You are more scary" The hybrid exclaims while watching the blue gem between his fingers, Steven encloses it in a bubble.

"Steven! Are you alright?" Spinel asks running towards the hybrid, suddenly behind her are also the many other Aquamarines.

"Oh? Yes! Eh ... I had a mishap with Aquamarine" Steven exclaims a little nervous, both he and the pink gem tense, turning to see the blue gems. They had already noticed the bubble with their self-proclaimed sovereign "... Do you think they are upset?" The hybrid asks confused.

"I think it would be better to leave before we find out" Spinel responds with a hint of fear, but then all Aquamarines start to run in circles while they burst into cries of panic "That was also a possibility" The pink gem mentions with surprise.

"What do we do now?!" The Aquamarines ask in despair, they begin to swirl around the hybrid like a school of fish "What do we do, my diamond?!" The gems ask in unison, Steven begins to sweat while those dozens of eyes stare at him.

"Wait, what do you all want from Steven?" Spinel asks curiously, quite confused by the behavior of all Aquamarines.

"He is the person of the highest status!" A blue gem declares "We need a leader!" Another blue gem ensures, the Aquamarines accept these statements with emotion, looking at the hybrid for guidance.

"... I'm sorry, but I don't want to be anyone's leader" Steven replies as kindly as he can, but when the hybrid tries to form a smile, the blue gems run terrified in numerous directions, their screams begin to fill the air while some begin to flap their wings or run against any nearby object, the situation was simply chaotic "Wait! I'm sure you don't need to make such a fuss" Steven exclaims trying to stop the blue gems.

At the words of the hybrid, the blue gems stop to listen, at that moment the hybrid is silent "... What do you plan to do? The gems do not have a concept of democracy, they cannot choose a functional leader" Spinel mentions stretching towards Steven with concern, she holds the Aquamarine bubble along with the hybrid "Maybe we should release her and wait?" The pink gem asks curiously.

"No, I do not want a tyrant like her continues to have a village full of people under her command...And less when she is clearly unstable and has something against us" Steven responds in a murmur, the hybrid turns to look in the eyes of all the Aquamarines, they are getting closer, he doesn't know if they try to hear his conversation with the pink gem or they are begging him "Hear me all...Since I defeat Aquamarine, you are all my responsibility now, I'll give you some time to learn to take care of yourselves and then I'll leave. Deal?" Steven asks kneeling to be a little closer to the height of the blue gems.

They do not understand what the hybrid means "Our diamond!" The Aquamarines clap in harmony, they soon drag the hybrid and the pink gem into the Aquamarine's office, they immediately empty everything, and leave Steven there, sitting in the high chair that once occupied another gem.

"... This is not going to end well" Spinel exclaims with surprise as she gets the hybrid down of that chair "What is your plan?" The pink gem asks curiously.

"My plan for now ... is to sleep. Tomorrow I'll see if I can call mom or dad from here, maybe it takes us a little while to leave." The hybrid mentions with a hint of annoyance, although in reality he is mainly tired.

"What do you think about traveling by sea? Like the old days, you, me, and kilometers and kilometers of water. If we are lucky we can find another green gem who get obsessed with series for teenagers" Spinel jokes with a smile, a small laugh extends to Steven for thinking when they crossed the ocean to get home.

"No, I don't think I'm interested in repeating that odyssey. I could try to float home, or maybe we can find Uncle Andy's house and have him take us to Beach City." The hybrid mentions calmly, he seems lost for a few moments "Let me try something" Steven exclaims cautiously, he claps and suddenly Aquamarines from every corner appear "...Do you have beds around here? I want to sleep" The hybrid kindly asks the nearest blue gem.

"Of course, my diamond. The previous Aquamarine forced us to have one in every house. But we never use them at all." That Aquamarine exclaims calmly, immediately a group prepares to guide Steven and Spinel to a bed.

******

"What is our diamond doing?" An Aquamarine asks Spinel, she's trying to sleep with Steven. The hybrid is already sleeping, the pink gem looks with narrowed eyes at the blue gems, she is tired.

"Excuse me, but we try to sleep. Steven needs it, I don't, but I like to do it" Spinel responds calmly, she closes her eyes but the Aquamarines continue in the room.

"Why are you... _sleeping_...with our diamond?" Another Aquamarine asks curiously.

"I annoyed Pearl for a week so she would allow me to do this, it's my privilege. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to sleep. And Steven too, so, be quiet" Spinel replies in a murmur, a little annoying after seeing the hybrid move "Steven is a light sleeper" The pink gem tries to explain, but due to the look of the blue gems, she immediately notices that they do not know what it is to sleep in general or what is have a light sleep.

Spinel just sighs and lies down to close his eyes, she runs her arm around Steven's neck. All Aquamarines remain staring at the couple in bed, they are still and calm, it was like having hundreds of Pearls watching, only that they did not have the maternal motives behind the actions of the white gem.

*****

**[The next day]**

"Steven, the Aquamarines have been watching us all night and they start to scare me a little" Spinel mentions shaking Steven, who wakes up in the midday sun, just to see that all the blue gems are still there, watching "...By any chance the previous Aquamarine told you about a human called Andy or something? Did she have a phone maybe?" The pink gem asks curiously to the blue gems.

The gems do not take in looking for Spinel's request "... Wow, I have to admit that it was a little scary" Steven mentions surprised while getting up "We sleep a lot" The hybrid exclaims after seeing the sunlight so suddenly , causing him to cover his eyes momentarily.

"You were tired" Spinel mentions with a small smile patting Steven's head. The hybrid and the pink gem leave that room, in a few minutes the blue gems reappear with a disconnected phone, Steven looks for where to place it to call someone in the previous office of Aquamarine, they would also need a phone book or something similar to know who call for help. Spinel is next to the hybrid, she is looking at all the Aquamarines, which in turn are looking at Steven "...Steven. You have a plan for what to do with them, don't you?" The pink gem asks confused.

"Well, my plan ended in that I wanted to go to sleep" Steven says a bit awkwardly "They are not stupid that can do nothing for themselves, but they simply do not know a way to govern themselves...And I do not know how to teach them to govern themselves" The hybrid explains worried "...Perhaps we could teach them to be more individualistic? A process similar to the one Peridot had" Steven suggests.

"It could work" Spinel exclaims curiously. The pink gem proceeds to try to get the Aquamarines out, but the blue gems make a formation and create a small wall in front of Spinel's attempts to expel them from there. "Ok, that's pretty impressive." The pink gem tells Steven pointing to the group of blue gems.

Steven for his part remains silent, he had not found anything, the hybrid for a few moments squeezes the phone in his hands, but when he hears how it cracks he stops "Damn" The hybrid mentions with annoyance while he leaves the phone on the desk "Sorry Spinel. What did you say?" Steven asks kindly, while Spinel points to the Aquamarines making a wall of gems to stay there.

"I tell you something...maybe you can do as White or...well, you know the other example...It's something awkward, but you don't have to do this" The pink gem whispers to the hybrid a little worried, Steven directs his hand to the pink gem. She grabs the hand of the hybrid.

"But I don't want to be like White or Pink" The hybrid answers honestly, his fingers are intertwined with those of Spinel "Hey! Aquamarines, let's all go out a little. Let's play some...Games? HonestlyI wouldn't know how call what we are going to do" Steven orders and immediately all the blue gems leave the office. The hybrid and the pink gem come out behind them, more slowly "I have an idea!" Steven suddenly exclaims.

"To help the Aquamarines or to leave Italy?" Spinel asks anxiously.

"The second thing, or at least for the Crystal Gems to come looking for us" The hybrid explains running to the house where he had slept before, the couple had left the bubble with Aquamarine on the night table. Steven applauds and all Aquamarines come immediately "I need a sheet and a pencil, or maybe a pen" The hybrid asks polite.

"Oh! I think I understand what you want to do" The pink gem exclaims in surprise while the blue gems bring what Steven asked for. The hybrid begins to write a letter for the Crystal Gems, when he ends, he momentarily breaks the pink bubble, fortunately Aquamarine does not regenerate. Then Steven creates a bubble again, but with the blue gem and the letter inside, when the hybrid makes a small movement over the bubble, it disappears.

"Hopefully mom or one of the girls will find the bubble soon" Steven mentions with concern, Spinel gives the hybrid a smile and they both leave, the Aquamarines are expectant. Steven smiles amiably at the blue gems, trying to make them more independent would not be so difficult, or so Spinel and Steven think.


	75. 75-It was not my house.

Spinel observes how Steven plays with some Aquamarines, the hybrid is playing an instrument and in turn he tries to make the blue gems create music, however they do not understand what Steven refers to. The Aquamarines need instructions, and the problem is that he does not intend to lead an orchestra of blue gems. "This is going to take some time." The pink gem exclaims sitting in a chair, briefly stopping the story she is telling to some Aquamarines.

The little blue gems next to Spinel are all in a row, wrapped in blankets and pillows. The pink gem tries to teach them to sleep, although they were simply very dense "... Why is our diamond here?" An Aquamarine asks curiously, receiving Spinel's attention.

"Aquamarine kidnapped us" The pink gem responds simply, but then she sees the blue gem shake her head.

"No, I mean. Why our diamond is here?. On Earth, our diamond should be in Homeworld, Earth is no longer a colony. Or is it?" That Aquamarine asks curiously, she suddenly shrinks when Spinel stretches her neck towards her, although without bad intentions.

"Oh, well you see ... Steven doesn't like Homeworld" The pink gem responds calmly, but the blue gems' eyes rest on her, the Aquamarines have many doubts "When Steven went to Homeworld, it wasn't pretty He had some problems with Yellow and Blue, in the end there was also a Bismuth and a Jasper out there. If you weren't there, you missed a lot of things, "Spinel explains with caution.

The blue gems are interested in Spinel's words, but then Steven places his hands on the shoulders of the pink gem. Spinel is a little surprised by this and quickly turns to see the hybrid "How are you doing here?" Steven asks a little tired, his shoulders fall for this.

"I'm not having much success either" Spinel responds taking one of the hands of the hybrid, between them two there is a comfortable silence. Then an Aquamarine begins to pull Steven's jacket and one of the hands of the pink gem, the rest begins to surround the duo with great synchronization, they were like a swarm.

"We want a story" The blue gems claim, surprising the couple. The hybrid smiles at the idea, that could help them move forward. "We want to know why our diamond is not in Homeworld." The Aquamarines explain, then Steven's whole mood disappears, while Spinel swallows saliva.

"I'd rather tell how I met Spinel, I swear it's a story with more emotion than my departure from Homeworld" The hybrid responds without interest, but all eyes continue on him, including those of a worried pink gem "... I know I'll tell on another occasion "Steven says, instantly the Aquamarines change character.

"It's okay!" They accept in unison, their coordination was incredible and as the blue gems simply left the matter with a few words of the hybrid. Steven sighs in relief, he catches his breath and along with Spinel, he tries to teach Aquamarines how to be more individualistic.

******

The sunset begins to be a problem, Steven and Spinel observe from the new office of the hybrid "They still without appear" The pink gem complains with boredom.

"I'm sure they are on their way or are coming, arriving from the United States to Europe without using a plane or something takes a long time" Steven exclaims patting one of Spinel's shoulders "...There is no portal in Italy?" The hybrid asks curiously, the pink gem stretches around her boyfriend.

"I would say no, or at least I don't know if there are any. Perhaps if we visited the moon base more often we would know if there is a portal we have never visited" Spinel mentions calmly and a small smile "We would have to go on an adventure more often, it's been a while since you last go to hunt corrupt gems with the Crystal Gems" The pink gem mentions.

"But you and Crystal Gems are not like everyone else" The pink gem mentions, attracting the look of the hybrid. Steven doesn't answer, but he looks down a little. "I just say, there's nothing wrong with that, but the world is difficult." Spinel exclaims, Steven's look changes again, looking at her. "Do you think anytime will we have a happy ending?" The pink gem asks with a small smile.

"I hope so." The hybrid mentions giving a hug to Spinel's head, they both curl up in the seat, but then a car starts to approach the town. "Hey ... Is that White driving?" Steven asks terrified seeing the diamond protrude through the window on the side of the vehicle. The couple tense and watch as White crashes into one of the houses, only to leave unharmed a few moments later.

"Perfect, as always" White smiles "Hey! Spinel and Steven? Are you two here or are you gone?" The diamond asks out loud, her voice travels for kilometers and kilometers, instantly the blue gems are surrounding White with great curiosity to see White Diamond also there, all of them are politely saluting the diamond.

Spinel and Steven quickly leave the city hall before a genocide or similar occurs, however there are some mixed feelings within the couple "I never thought I would say it, but I'm glad to see you again!" The pink gem and the hybrid mention running towards the diamond, who is going to hug the couple.

"Hey" White greets as she squeezes Spinel and Steven, they feel like they are starting to lack oxygen. "Aquamarine raped you two?" The diamond asks with curiosity "Well, it doesn't really matter, we can talk about that later. We are going to eat, Andy is waiting at home, he is very excited to know that you two are here" White declares with emotion as she releases the couple in the floor, she goes and takes her car out of the house calmly.

"Wait ... we have to take us to the Aquamarines" Steven exclaims, quickly the hybrid turns to attract the blue gems and follow him. Spinel just goes to the car to sit in the back seat while Steven gathers the Aquamarines. White drives, so the pink gem puts herself all possible belts.

"...What do you plan to do with so many Aquamarines?" White asks curiously as the hybrid sits back along with his girlfriend, the blue gems are hovering around the vehicle with their little water wings.

"They are my responsibility," Steven declares seriously, while White stops. She then begins to laugh with a huge mockery directed towards the hybrid. Spinel pats Steven on the back, he frowns at White's behavior, but they have to tolerate her.

"That sounds like something for dorks" White sentences while driving arrogantly, and unfortunately, she drives like a madwoman.

******

Finally Spinel and Steven arrive at the civilization, a small house that no doubt reminds of the house on the beach, although perhaps it was by White's choice. The diamond knocks on the door, she pulls away a bit and Andy opens "Steven! My boy!" The pilot opens enthusiastically to hug his cousin "How much you have grown!" Andy exclaims squeezing the hybrid. Steven is also excited to see his cousin again.

"Andy!" Spinel also greets the pilot, who corresponds to the emotion of the pink gem. White only gets into the house without saying a word, the Aquamarines remain forming a perimeter around the house, although Andy ignores them for the excitement of being with his relatives.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other, White told me that you were in Italy to chat with Aquamarine and I was very excited that you two came" Andy exclaims as he enters, the smell of food that hypnotizes the kitchen, while the smiling pilot follows them from behind.

Steven and Spinel enter excitedly, they would soon be home. Then upon entering they see White sitting with a baby.

Andy enters the kitchen and goes to serve the dishes while the jaw of the hybrid and the pink gem falls.


	76. 76-Uncle at 15.

"I just want to know...How ?!" Steven asks altered pointing at White's baby. Next to him is Spinel, while Andy is serving the food.

"I think you should have seen Pearl and her boyfriend have sex, so I have nothing to explain." The diamond responds calmly as she lifts the baby to the face of the hybrid. "I introduce you to Nora. Nora, this is Steven, you and he will have to endure all my problems because I don't think I take responsibilities." White exclaims as she suddenly releases her daughter, Steven and Spinel quickly catch her.

"White, stop throwing Nora on the floor" Andy mentions calmly while continuing to prepare the food, for him it is not a strange situation.

"No, I mean. How are you still alive?!" The hybrid asks pointing to the white gem in Nora's forehead. The little hybrid has blond hair, a rather pale color, but with a style a little similar to White, only that Nora's is more messy. White looks indifferently at his grandson and daughter "You know what I mean, all that, my mother gave up her physical form and so on" Steven exclaims as Nora begins to drool over him.

"Would you be surprised if I told you that Pink didn't have to give up her physical form but she did it anyway?" White asks curiously "Secondly, I also have powers over space and time, I don't know that you're surprised that I don't have to die like Pink did." The diamond adds calmly.

"... It hasn't been nine months since Christmas" Spinel counts while Steven is silent.

"Nora is a bit premature" Andy explains calmly.

"Hold this, Spinel, don't let her fall." The hybrid mentions, he leaves the baby in the hands of the pink gem. Spinel looks confused as Steven leaves the house, but then from outside she begins to hear a choked scream, which alters the pink gem a bit by the intensity of the scream. The rest of the family are visibly calm, Spinel sits in a chair, she lets Nora sit on the table, although the baby doesn't keep her balance well.

"... Why does she wear a cape?" The pink gem asks with curiosity, she stretches a little Nora's orange cape, which is glued to the white body pajamas she wears.

"I like to play with her as if she were a kind of action figure" White responds calmly, she remains silent. Spinel looks away from Nora, the little hybrid stares at her, she has gray, blank eyes, it doesn't help that the baby doesn't move her mouth too much "... Don't you think she looks like a fish? It's like...very inexpressive "White adds curiously, Andy nudges the diamond "You know it's true"

"She is still a beautiful little princess" Andy mentions as he grabs Nora, who remains calmly in his father's arms. Nor is it that she seemed to cry for some reason, after a few minutes Steven enters and sits next to Spinel.

"I hate Pink and I have many reasons to do it." The hybrid sentences as he starts eating, White nods and she does the same. The two diamonds start eating quickly, while their partners do it more calmly and quietly, Nora just stays there, with her gaze fixed on the other hybrid.

It's a bit awkward, but only in the small moments when Steven stops eating, he notices how there are rings on the hands of Andy and White, the hybrid curses inside him for not looking more at some details. The meal actually takes place with Andy and Spinel talking more with each other "I'm going to prepare a place for you to sleep. Can you two clean the dishes?" The pilot exclaims.

Steven nods at the request of his relative and begins to gather the table, Spinel prepares to help her boyfriend, while White remains sitting in her chair "... Do you know why I named her Nora?" The diamond asks the hybrid. Steven thinks quickly and turns to see White Diamond, she is smiling while Nora is looking at her own hands.

"Do you know about the recording?" The hybrid asks surprised.

"I know a lot of things" The diamond responds indifferently, Steven sighs and returns with Spinel to clean the dishes, however something is heard to fall and the two quickly turn around. Nora is lying on the floor, the baby seems to try to move, but her gem is embedded in the ground, and there is no sign of White.

"White hasn't changed so much as a mother" Spinel mentions with surprise, while Steven heads to help Nora. The pink gem attends the dishes while the hybrid helps the baby out of that predicament, Nora does not cry, but when Steven manages to take her out, she uses her hands to start inspecting the face of the hybrid "Oh. Don't you think she is sweet?" Spinel kindly mentions, she stretches her neck towards the two hybrids while her hands clean the dishes.

"For now" Steven responds indifferently "Babies in general are adorable, except when they cry or you have to change their diapers" The hybrid adds calmly, Nora tries to catch one of Spinel's pigtails, she turns her head entertaining the baby "Nora, stop" Steven exclaims, because of the order, the baby stops. Then Andy calls the couple, who attend to a room.

"Sleep well, excuse me if Nora bothers you two at night, she does not sleep so much" The pilot kindly explains while taking his daughter, Steven nods at his cousin's explanations while Spinel enters in the room "... There is a condom in the closet "Andy adds simply.

"Uncle Andy!" The hybrid screams blushing and annoying, while the pilot is laughing carrying Nora like she were a package. Steven enters and closes the door tightly "...Did he mean it or was it a joke?" The hybrid is surprised, his family was weird, that was undeniable.

"What was a joke?" Spinel asks curiously while she is already lying in bed, Steven quickly lies down too, gesturing so that the pink gem does not worry about what he said earlier. The hybrid and the pink gem try to sleep, tomorrow Andy would take them back to Beach City, if there were no setbacks. The Aquamarines begin to watch them from the window, fluttering like mosquitoes around the house.

*******

Steven wakes up when he feels a weight on his abdomen, the hybrid quickly opens his eyes, finding Nora sitting on top of him. The baby crawls and throws herself between Steven and Spinel "Nora, get out of here" The hybrid orders to try to sleep again, while Nora continues to move on the bed, although with the difficulty of having the mobility of a baby.

"No" A squeaky voice responds, quickly waking the hybrid up again, while the pink gem snores "I came to bother" The squeaky voice mentions once again, with Nora staring at Steven. The hybrid for a few moments does not know what to do, so he crouches a little, finding White under the bed.

"Get out right now White," Steven orders in annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about. White isn't here, this voice is completely from Nora." The diamond continues to pretend a shrill voice as it gets smaller, Nora starts looking for the origin of the voice with her eyes, but she doesn't bother in looking under the bed, like Steven did. The hybrid sighs and goes back to bed trying to sleep, but in doing so he looks at the window.

"Ah!" Steven is startled to see the eyes of the Aquamarines fixedly in the window, the hybrid closes the curtains quickly "Does anyone else want to invade my privacy while I sleep?" Steven asks with annoyance, Spinel wakes up a little confused, the hybrid sighs "Go back to sleep, Spinel" Steven exclaims tiredly, throwing himself beside the pink gem.

The hybrid runs his arms around Spinel, both snuggling "I realized that your family tree is now quite strange, Andy is not only your cousin but he is also your grandfather now, Nora is your cousin and also your aunt" The pink gem mentions a little sleepy.

"... You're right, but now be thinking strange things. Rest dear" Steven exclaims calmly as he sleeps with Spinel. Nora remains watching the couple, she continues there even when the couple wakes up in the morning.

******

After getting up and going to the bathroom, Steven goes outside while Andy is preparing the plane "Can I drive?" White asks curiously, Andy does not pay attention to the diamond since he is very focused "I want to drive the plane" The diamond insists placing herself behind the pilot.

"White, I don't plan on getting on a plane if you drive." The hybrid mentions getting behind White to try to get her away from driving the plane as much as possible.

"Then you stay on land" The diamond responds. Spinel carrying Nora stands behind Steven.

"Conga!" The pink gem exclaims excitedly while the baby clings to the hybrid's hair. Steven sighs while Andy finally finishes enlisting the engine, after the pilot's order everyone goes up.

"Is it safe to take Nora on the plane?" Steven asks with concern "Wait a minute" The hybrid mentions before White or Andy opens their mouths "You all come with us too!" Steven orders attracting all Aquamarines, which fly around the plane "All present" The hybrid counts all Aquamarines, Spinel stops him before he begins to name them all.

"Yes, it is safe for Nora to come, she likes to fly" Andy responds with emotion as he starts his vehicle. While the group begins to fly, Nora seems to make small applause, Spinel encourages the baby with emotion, while Steven observes worried about everyone's condition, he also wants to keep an eye on White. The diamond sticks her tongue out of the hybrid childishly, Steven frowns at White's actions.

******

The excitement runs through the body of Spinel and Steven as they approach Beach City, a few tens of meters away they can see the temple, but then White snaps her fingers, then Andy, the plane and she disappear "... I also hate White" Steven mentions as he falls, the hybrid does not take long to float, catching Spinel and Nora "...She left us with Nora?!" Steven starts to fall worried.

"Don't focus on that right now!" Spinel claims worried while clinging to the two hybrids.

"Our diamond!" The Aquamarines surround the group and make a kind of platform for Steven, Nora and the pink gem to fall. The baby calmly applauds the formation of blue gems "Are you okay, our diamond?" Aquamarines ask Steven, who growls annoyingly.

"Yes, just bring us to the beach" The hybrid asks as nicely as he can "Are you two alright?" Steven asks to Spinel and Nora.

"I'm fine. And what about you?" The pink gem asks to the baby curiously "... Why doesn't Nora speak, Steven?" Spinel asks curiously, Steven realizes that Spinel doesn't know how babies work. More things he would have to explain to the gems.

The Aquamarines leave the group on the beach, they follow Steven like ducks, Spinel for pure fun also follows from behind the hybrid "We arrived!" Steven exclaims excitedly opening the door, surprising Amethyst. The purple gem, which was the only one present, jumps to hug the hybrid.

"Steven! We thought you were kidnapped again!" Amethyst exclaims excitedly while she is examining Steven "Spinel!...Wait..." The purple gem is glad to see the pink gem, but then she notices Nora "...Ehhh...You two didn't use protection?" Amethyst asks confused.

"We can explain what happened!" Spinel and Steven hurry to say, while the house is invaded by Aquamarines, to the horror of Amethyst.

******

"I can't believe you left Nora in Beach City." Andy complains as White charges him inside their house.

"Oh come on, don't worry. Surely it is good for Steven and she to spend time together, Steven would become like his uncle or something" The diamond responds indifferently "Besides, so we can finish what we started some time ago" White exclaims smiling, Andy thinks for a few moments.

"Seriously?" Andy asks, he also has a smile. The diamond nods with emotion.

A few minutes later Andy sees how White is trying to complete a puzzle of more than 2500 pieces, he supports her.

**************************************************

_Warning: The following scene is an extra, and as such should not be considered as canonical within the fanfic. It’s just stupid humor._

Steven checks the closet in the room, effectively finding a condom "It was true" The hybrid exclaims surprised, Spinel stands behind him.

"Do you know what we can do with this?" Spinel asks smiling, Steven looks at her and he also smiles.

[Minutes later]

Steven and Spinel throw the condom full of water at White, the condom explodes at the tips of the white gem's hair.


	77. 77-The Universe Luck.

Nora is sitting on Spinel's waist, while she is sitting on Steven's waist, and the hybrid is sitting in all the Aquamarines, which are making a sofa of blue gems "... I want explanations, not that you two just sit down to see me" Amethyst mentions a little confused and nervous about so many Aquamarines.

"I'm sorry, but in reality this is quite funny to me" The pink gem mentions laughing, she then stretches her arms, placing the baby in front of the purple gem's face "Amethyst, I introduce you to Nora, she is the daughter of White and Andy. Nora, she's Amethyst ... she was born on Earth and doesn't have a mother" Spinel introduces Amethyst and Nora, with the baby staring blankly at the purple gem.

"White died ?!" Amethyst asks with emotion.

"No" Steven replies disappointed.

"Aw, what a disappointment." The purple gem adds, but then she seems to think something, that's strange "... Wait, how she is alive? How the hell she still alive ?!" Amethyst asks with confusion and quite altered, the hybrid sighs and begins to explain while Spinel leaves Steven's waist. The pink gem puts Nora on the ground, they both see the hybrid and the purple gem talk, catching up with the situation.

"And now it seems that we have to take care of Nora until Andy comes looking for her or something, it's really just a guess but I don't think White comes looking for her" Steven finishes his explanation, while Amethyst is silent. The purple gem goes to the bathroom and there it is heard how she releases a huge cry "... Diamonds frustrate this family a lot" Steven observes, he is not surprised by his own words.

"It's not so bad, taking care of Nora can't be so difficult. She doesn't even speak" Spinel mentions simply as she stretches the baby to the hybrid "Nora, do you want donuts?" The pink gem asks Nora, naturally she does not receive answers but Spinel is already going to buy some while she is carrying Nora.

"Spinel, neither of us knows how to take care of a baby" Steven mentions walking behind the pink gem "You stay here in the temple" The hybrid politely orders the Aquamarines behind him. Amethyst then leaves the bathroom just to find the Aquamarines watching her, the purple gem decides to call Pearl.

"Hello Sadie, hello Lars" The hybrid and the pink gem greet calmly and joyfully respectively.

"Hey, hi guys. Are you working as babysitters or something?" The blond girl corresponds the greeting kindly.

"I think the condom broke" Lars jokes while playing with his cell phone, Sadie responds by hitting the redhead on the shoulder, which throws him out of his chair.

"I wish they'll pay me to take care of her, but Nora is my cousin" Steven explains calmly, Spinel positions the baby at the store counter while the hybrid buys donuts from the blonde girl. Nora stares at Lars, the redhead sees the indifferent baby and he sticks his tongue out at her.

The baby does not take the gesture in a good way and she takes Lars' tongue, beginning to try to scratch the redhead's face "Nora no!" Spinel quickly pulls Nora out of Lars's face, the redhead falls back from his chair, again. Sadie and Steven laugh a little, the blonde girl delivers the donuts to the hybrid and helps Lars get up.

"Well, I already like her, good luck guys" Sadie exclaims kindly as she says goodbye to the couple and the baby. Steven and Spinel see how Nora for the first time has an expression on her face, she doesn't like Lars, as simple as that.

"Oh come on, don't get mad. Lars is a very good person when you really know him" Steven mentions while he is taking a donut, Nora stares at the food and she tries to grab the hybrid's donut, but then she sees how he takes the donut to his mouth. The baby gives up trying to eat Steven's donut.

"Not really," Spinel says as she pulls out another donut, Nora repeats the same process she did with Steven, but the baby again proves that that donut wasn't for her. The pink gem looks at Nora's behavior and then she crushes the bag, surprising the baby "Did you look for this?" Spinel exclaims taking out a donut from behind Nora's ear, surprising the baby with the magic trick.

Nora claps and she throws the donut from the pink gem's hand to the floor "... Don't eat the Spinel ground donut" Steven mentions calmly while Spinel stares at the floor donut, she removes another donut to Nora, the baby applauds the trick and tries to throw the donut again. Steven collects the donut from the ground and goes to throw it, while Spinel tries to feed and play with Nora.

"I still don't understand how babies work" The pink gem exclaims curiously, the hybrid sits next to her to explain to Spinel how human babies work, while a mosquito comes to annoy Nora. The little insect flies dangerously close to the baby's face, but before Steven or Spinel notices the mosquito, it is placed over Nora's eye, and when she tries to crush it she hits herself.

The baby starts crying but she doesn't scream "Oh, look, she cries a little like you" Spinel exclaims in surprise, while Steven sighs but he quickly worries and takes the baby in his arms, she continues to cry "How do we make she stop?" The pink gem asks curiously.

"I have no idea, if she is as weird as White, this can be difficult" Steven responds while he is looking into Nora's eyes, the hybrid tries to remember everything he knows about the baby, which is little "I have an idea" Steven He mentions calmly, starting to float, Spinel stretches at the height of the hybrid, he starts playing with Nora as if she were an airplane. The baby really likes it.

******

Steven and Spinel get tired after Nora forced them to play with her to fly throughout the afternoon "Hey guys, I already called Pearl and ... well, actually Sapphire, Ruby, Lapis, Peridot and she need my help. I'm going to look for them, goodbye" Amethyst quickly says goodbye to the couple when they see them come in "I don't plan to take care of a human baby!" The purple gem exclaims before leaving on the portal.

"... Nora smells bad" Spinel mentions curiously, while Steven is alarmed and encloses Nora in a bubble.

"... Ok, most of the things I know about taking care of other human beings I learned it from Garnet or Ruby... it's not a very good idea, but for now it works" The hybrid exclaims while the baby rolls inside the pink bubble, she tries to get out, but naturally she can't "... Oh! Surely Dad is useful for this" Steven exclaims and gives a small blow to his own forehead. They leave the temple again to look for the father of the hybrid, the Aquamarines were still waiting there.

After searching the car wash, the couple does not find Greg "... No, with no sign from Mr. Universe" The pink gem sentence, she is already stretched all over the car wash without having found any clue of the adult "Oh , I have an idea" Spinel mentions with curiosity and she goes outside. The hybrid is a bit confused, but he pulls Nora out of the bubble although he keeps her away just to avoid the smell.

Spinel returns with the hose "Spinel, no" Steven exclaims before the pink gem shoots water, but it was too late.

******

"Why do I always have to pay for everything?" Steven asks after returning to the car washed with diapers and other baby things, while Spinel puts Nora's clothes to dry.

"You are the only one of us who uses money, in fact you are probably the only one of the Crystal Gems that uses money...Pearl does not count, she only buys coffee" The pink gem mentions calmly, and she is right. Steven sighs and prepares for the new task in front of him "How difficult can it be to change a diaper?" Spinel asks curiously, then the hybrid tries to change Nora for the first time "Oh holy Diamond Authority" The pink gem mentions.

After many attempts and almost vomiting on occasion, Steven and Spinel are tired "... Wow that was harder than I expected" The hybrid mentions surprised while Nora itches him with her fingers on his side.

"You're 15 years old, I'm over 6000...and yes, that doesn't mean I'm not surprised at how difficult was that." The pink gem exclaims throwing herself at Steven's side. The baby on the other hand approaches Spinel and she throws herself on the physical form of the pink gem "This is currently not feeling so bad" Spinel mentions surprised.

Steven passes his hands over Spinel and Nora's head, but then they hear something coming from outside, dumping the trash bins from the car wash. The hybrid, the pink gem and the baby go outside, finding a robonoid "Hey, it's been a while since we found one of these" Spinel exclaims surprised, but before her voice the robonoid turns to see the group and fires a laser at them.

Quickly Steven covers the group in a bubble and rolls to crush the little robot "What the hell is one of these things doing here?" The hybrid asks surprised taking the remains of the robonoid in his hands "... We will have to call Yellow or Blue" Steven mentions with annoyance.

"Or we could ask Peridot when she comes back" Spinel offers another solution.

"Peridot hasn't had one of these years ago, we haven't been to Homeworld for...well, you know" The hybrid responds.

"But do you think it's a good idea to call them now while we take care of Nora? I mean, she's White's daughter...Technically they are White's daugthers too but, you understand me" Spinel exclaims a little awkwardly with the idea of calling the other diamonds, Steven nods at the concerns of the pink gem, but before she and he begin to argue, apart from Nora's falling asleep, Ronaldo runs off and screams from the new Beach City lighthouse.

"... Why do situations like this always arise when we are in the middle of something? One day I will retire and become a gardener or farmer or something like that" Steven sighs as he runs along with Spinel to know what happens to Ronaldo, although knowing him, maybe it was just some stupidity. Unfortunately, Steven doesn't have good luck.

******

After having managed to catch Ronaldo, the blond takes the rest of the group to his small place in the lighthouse, which has a fairly capable telescope "Guys! This time I mean it, there is something on the Moon" Ronaldo insists surprised. Steven and Spinel look at each other, it could be the moon base or perhaps just another madness of the blond.

Steven steps forward and watches through the telescope, to his surprise, there really is something there. A group of robonoids is around the moon base, undermining something "... Ronaldo, leave this to the Crystal Gems and me. Spinel, we have to go to the Moon" Steven exclaims quickly, surprising the other two present. Nora doesn't count, she's asleep.

"Wait! Can you go to the moon? I want to go with you two!" Ronaldo exclaims hurriedly, but the hybrid is already leaving, dragging the pink gem with him while they barely say goodbye to the blond "... Did they carry a baby with a gem? Oh, how interesting. More discoveries" Ronaldo mentions being now lonely.

"Wait! Can you two go to the Moon? I want to go with you!" Ronaldo exclaims hurriedly, but the hybrid is already leaving, dragging the pink gem with him while they barely say goodbye to the blond "... Did they carry a baby with a gem? Oh, how interesting. More discoveries" Ronaldo mentions being now lonely.

In the temple, Steven and Spinel place pink bubbles on their heads, using them as a kind of helmet, they also cover Nora in a bubble to take her with them "Do we take them too?" The pink gem asks curiously pointing to the Aquamarines.

"... Yes" Steven says after seeing the pleading looks of the blue gems. The whole group is placed on the portal, it was too dangerous to leave Nora alone, but it was also dangerous to take her, so Steven decides that all Aquamarines will accompany them to the mission to the Moon. He must know who sent the robonoids to the Moon, because Yellow and Blue couldn't be.

Before leaving the group leaves a note to the rest of the Crystal Gems, and then they are transported to the Moon.

Crystal Gems would only arrive a few moments later.


	78. 78-Mission to the Moon

"It is really very useful that the girls have put this portal on the Moon" Steven mentions cheerfully while he is jumping from the portal a few meters, unlike the gems, the hybrid can jump great heights, surprising the Aquamarines that quickly run to the place Where Steven falls

"What do you mean, our diamond?" An Aquamarine asks curiously the hybrid, which falls from above the blue gems calmly.

"Well, we could always come here but we would have to use Lion and he gets very tired, so the Crystal Gems decided it would be a good idea to put a portal here," Spinel explains stretching to Steven and the Aquamarines. The blue gems look confused at the pink gem "Oh, you don't know what a lion is" Spinel exclaims and starts explaining some things to Aquamarines.

The hybrid waits patiently for the pink gem to finish talking to the blue gems, but then his attention is fixed on the distance, there seems to be a pink dot rising where the lunar base should be "What is that?" Steven asks himself and approaches before Spinel or the Aquamarines notice him, floating towards the place, the hybrid suddenly notices that the objects were observable from that distance.

First, a flag of multiple shades of pink with the old Crystal Gems symbol and after that, an injector that Steven immediately recognizes from the last time he was on the Moon. The hybrid floats faster to see who is removing the injector from the moon base.

Hiding in a crater, Steven spies on the group of robonoids led by a group of Peridot's "Our diamond!" Aquamarines suddenly exclaim behind the hybrid, but he and Spinel quickly silence the blue gems "What's going on, our diamond?" The blue gems mutter.

"I have no idea" Steven responds quickly, hiding the entire group while a curious Peridot was heading to observe the strange noises coming from a crater outside the excavation area.

"Those Peridot's are taking the injector out of the moon base" Spinel looks surprised, but then the green gem is almost on top of them. The Aquamarines mutter to the hybrid some words that the pink gem cannot hear, but then she does something stupid "Hey" Spinel comes out of the hiding place with Nora and points her fingers like guns at the foreign green gem.

"Hey?" That Peridot asks with confusion, but then the Aquamarines jump on her and start beating her, in a few seconds destroying her physical form. The blue gems then pounce on the robonoids, confusing Spinel for the sudden aggressiveness of the small gems.

"They recommended that I order them to attack, I'm surprised too" Steven quickly explains to his girlfriend and he jumps from the crater along with her, encapsulating the green gem and leaving her inside the crater to go to the moon base. The Peridots are surprised by the sudden attack of Aquamarines, which are destroying the robonoids and attacking them "Wait!" The hybrid calls Aquamarines.

The blue gems stop and cluster around Steven and Spinel, surprising once again the green gems of the excavation "What are you doing here?" The pink gem asks the Peridot's.

"What are you doing here ?!" The green gems respond between surprised and angry, they give a quick inspection to the group "Steven Quartz Universe!" One of the Peridot exclaims quickly, the green gems suddenly scream and try to hide, confusing the duo composed of the hybrid and Spinel.

"You are famous" The pink gem exclaims with curiosity, but then some of the Peridot shoot from their robotic limbs some balls of light against the group, others are directed towards the injector and others seem to get into other sites of the excavation. Steven quickly moves the entire group dodging the attacks of green gems.

"Our diamond, get away from here, it's very dangerous!" The Aquamarines claim separating, one group tries to keep with the hybrid and the pink gem while the other goes to attack the Peridots once again.

"You don't worry, I can fight" Steven responds calmly "Spinel, leave Nora with the Aquamarines here and we go to fight" The hybrid exclaims quickly, to which Spinel complies to the confusion of the seven blue gems left there.

"I'm going for the Peridots of the injector!" Spinel exclaims quickly stretching towards the top of the injector, which now stands out with its full size on the lunar base, partly destroyed by the work of the green gems. Meanwhile, Steven is going to help the rest of the Aquamarines to attack the Peridots, but then the group that had gotten into the excavations rides on combat robots.

The Peridots fire rockets at the hybrid, he quickly pulls out his shield to defend himself from the attack but the Aquamarines intercept the rockets "Wait!" Steven at high speed catches all blue gems, they still maintain their physical form despite having received the direct impact "I did not ask you to do that" The hybrid complains annoyingly, the Aquamarines look confused.

Once again the Peridots shoot, Steven drops the Aquamarines on the ground and suddenly he is facing the green gems. The hybrid covers his fist with a bubble and hits the glass of the robot, crossing it as if it was nothing, Steven takes the terrified Peridot of the interior of that machine. The other green gems try to attack the hybrid once again but he uses the robot's carcass that he just defeated and throws it at another Peridot, exploiting the robots.

The Peridots never had a chance.

******

On the top of the injector the green gems are working in a kind of command center that protrudes from the crystalline surface of the injector's head "Hey, Peridot's!" Spinel catches the eye by blowing her finger as if it were a very powerful trumpet, scaring the Peridots.

Suddenly the command center lets out a beep and goes down, disappearing on the crystalline surface "No! Do you have any idea what you did ?!" The Peridots claim with annoyance and instantly they shoot with their robotic limbs against the pink gem. She only dodges those attacks with indifference, stretching with agile steps towards the green gems.

"No. Can you explain me? Oh, I have a better idea. Tell me what you guys do here?" Spinel exclaims with emotion hitting all the Peridots with a single blow of her giant fist, the Peridots slide down the crystalline surface quite nervous due to the nearby pink gem "What? The cat ate your tongue?" Spinel jokes.

"I have no idea what it's a cat." A Peridot responds terrified, but then she tries to shoot the face of the pink gem. Spinel can't dodge it and she gets distracted for a moment, unfortunately for her the Peridots took advantage of that moment and fly away using their robotic limbs like helicopter propellers.

"Oh no, you don't leave here without answering us" Spinel claims and she stretches her arms towards the Peridot's, who try to kick against the fingers of the pink gem, but they catch them like vines. The green gems try to continue forward, pulling Spinel, but she is stronger than them, fortunately the crystalline surface is slippery moving the pink gem forward.

Using her strength, Spinel tries to throw the Peridot's down to the ground but the green gems then use a function of her robotic limbs and suddenly under the injector and in other parts of the old lunar base, explosives begin to detonate, completely releasing the injector, which It has some rockets connected to its base. The rockets are activated and the injector flies at high speed from the ground.

Spinel finally slips and falls, while the Peridots take advantage and free themselves, flying out next to the injector, leaving the rest of their companions behind. While the green gem falls, Steven floats and helps her out of the range of the explosion, the hybrid is also carrying the Aquamarines, Nora and even some Peridots. "Are you okay, Spinel?" Steven asks with concern.

"Yes, and you?" Spinel asks worried about the hybrid, but suddenly the Peridots on top of Steven start pressing buttons on their limbs "Steven!" The pink gem calls.

"You won't catch us alive!" The green gems claim quickly, but they are too slow, the pink gem stretched around the hybrid, Nora and the blue gems, while Steven covers all the previous ones with his bubble, separating the group from the Peridots. As if that were not enough Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Ruby and Sapphire quickly appear, together they give an attack that drives away the green gems, which explode a few meters away from the group.

******

Ruby is the least uncomfortable of the Crystal Gems, since she barely remembers Aquamarine, practically when the red gem had been corrupt she didn't bother to accompanying the group to fight the blue gem, so she helps Steven to clean up the Aquamarines after the rocket incident while Spinel explains to the rest of the Crystal Gems the situation "Why did you do that? It was very dangerous ..." The hybrid claims.

"Why is that important, our diamond? Your safety is our highest priority, we are replaceable." The Aqua that Steven is cleaning responds, but she gets scared when the hybrid frowns.

"No, you are not" Steven sighs and continues kindly, Ruby places his hand on the shoulder of the hybrid empathically, she understands the effort he tries to make.

"Do you want to hold Nora?" Spinel asks Pearl excitedly extending Nora to the white gem after finishing her explanation about everything that happened, the Crystal Gems are surprised at the new hybrid, Sapphire, Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst are a little uncomfortable but Pearl takes Nora between her hands with a small smile.

"Oh, how cute" The white gem exclaims smiling while Nora takes Pearl's elongated nose with curiosity "Well, for now we will have to take care of Nora and find out what those Peridot's wanted with the lunar base injector" The white gem exclaims calmly while she is holding the baby protectively.

"What could those Peridot's want with the injector?" Lapis and Amethyst ask to Sapphire and Peridot.

"I don't have enough information about this, but surely it's not good," Sapphire responds and she also turns her attention to the green gem, which has a lot of experience with that kind of machinery.

"Well, they are only theories, but maybe they need that injector for a Kindergarten, those machines don't work for much more ... or maybe they want the bio poison inside" Peridot speculates with doubts, the group can't be sure who take the injector "Could it have been Jasper?" The green gem inquires.

"It wasn't any of the diamonds, it could have been Bismuth" Pearl suspects.

"But why would any of them want bio poison in its purest form?" Spinel asks curiously, remembering when she examined the injector.

"Bio poison in pure state?!" Peridot asks in amazement, attracting the attention of the rest of the gems, Amethyst forgot the use of the bio poison in its purest form, so she is also surprised "The bio poison in its purest form only serves to eliminate organic matter...Or those they have the injector they plan to refine it, or they are going to use it against something or someone...Maybe against the Earth, but maybe I'm being a little paranoid." The green gem murmurs, but everyone hears it clearly.

"Well, we can search later. Did you feed Nora?" Pearl asks to Spinel curiously.

"We feed her with donuts" Spinel responds, Steven who is now behind her nods. The white gem is a bit surprised, but she doesn't make any comments and is going to prepare some puree for Nora, while the hybrid and the pink gem watch. The other Crystal Gems disperse to do other things while they are not on mission, and the Aquamarines are only still in the middle of the house.

"Mom. Where is dad?" Steven asks curiously, he takes Nora so that Pearl can use both hands, although at first the white gem exclaims that the baby was no problem.

"Oh, he went to buy some things in Empire City just when they kidnapped you. Greg will return tomorrow according to the message he sent" Pearl responds calmly.

Among the huge family there is silence, but it is only uncomfortable for Steven "...Why did those Peridots sacrifice themselves?" The hybrid asks out loud, attracting Spinel and Pearl's attention. The white gem serves the puree and gives the pink gem a spoon for her to feed Nora, a job that Spinel does with a small smile.

"They must have thought that their goal was more important than themselves." Pearl responds calmly. "I know it can be difficult to understand, even I acted erratically on several occasions to defend Rose...many times, but there are some people who can't change and they always take those kinds of options" The white gem mentions with a little discomfort.

"... Could we have tried to redeem them?" Steven asks curiously.

Pearl smiles "I'm very proud of the way you think Steven, maybe we could have done it, or maybe not, but it's good to see you have hope" The white gem stirs the hybrid's hair.

"Nora, eat" Spinel calmly orders while the baby refuses to eat puree, Pearl recalls a similar situation with Steven.

"Let me help you" The hybrid mentions before the white gem does something. Pearl cheerfully sees Steven and Spinel try to feed Nora, and mostly they both fail in the attempt.

******

**[Hours later]**

At night Spinel wakes up and she doesn't find Steven in the bed, the pink gem carves her eyes, getting up to look for the hybrid. He was not far away, Steven is gathering some tools and even some seeds, that Spinel doesn't know where he got "What are you doing?" Spinel asks curiously.

"I want to try something together with Aquamarines." Steven responds calmly by facing, the blue gems are behind the couple watching the duo with curiosity, but they don't speak, their diamond didn't ask for them.

"I can help?" Spinel asks hugging the hybrid from behind lovingly, Steven nods calmly, but then something falls against the floor of the hybrid's room.

"... Nora fell out of bed" Steven exclaims worried, he and Spinel run out to see the baby's condition.

*********************************************************************

_Warning: The following scene is an extra, and as such should not be considered as canonical within the fanfic. It’s just stupid humor._

Greg arrives at the temple after buying some things in Empire City, finding only Nora, Steven and Spinel "Greg, you killed Pearl!" Spinel exclaims terrified showing Nora to the human.

Greg looks at the white gem in the baby and his hair falls out. Steven just makes a facepalm. 

[Extra scene number 2]

Kiki, Ronaldo, Lars, Sadie and other secondary characters: When will we have our leading role in the fanfic?!

Author: When I feel like it, probably never. Except you Onion, you will have your own chapter, but you will have to fight a cabbage.

Onion receives a sword from the author, the little boy is determined to kill the cabbage for his goal, his own chapter.

[Extra scene number 3]

"I can help?" Spinel asks hugging the hybrid from behind lovingly, Steven nods calmly, but suddenly Aquamarina enters through the door of the house.

"I returned from Italy sons of a bitch! When you two are going to fuck ?! We have been waiting for 78 chapters and we have barely had kisses and bites. We have not even seen a mutual wank or something! Greg and Pearl fucked more than you two in the whole fanfic!" Aquamarine protests angrily, but then Pearl shoots her with her shotgun. Aquamarine dies. 

"... If you touch Steven before the age of 16, the same thing will happen to you, Spinel." The white gem explains, the hybrid and the pink gem swallow.


	79. 79-Dio, the cabbage vs Onion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, Waiting can continue to get weird even after so many events. This chapter is the proof of this, but I assure you that while it seems useless for the plot, the important thing is the end.  
> And the fact that I made a chapter focused on Onion fighting a cabbage named Dio.

The Sun begins to enter through the window, which awakens Steven, the hybrid rises to close the window while Spinel and Nora continue sleeping. The hybrid deposits a kiss on the head of the pink gem and he goes to the bathroom to prepare for the day, the Aquamarines remain waiting in the living room when Steven leaves "Today we are going to practice some agriculture" The hybrid explains with calm delivering seeds and tools to the blue gems.

"That is not our job" The Aquamarines mention confused.

"I know, but I want you to understand that you all can be more. Let's not worry if any of you were done or not for this job, just try it" Steven exclaims kindly "We're going to a place known as the barn, but let's wait Spinel to get up" The hybrid mentions with joy.

The pink gem does not take long to get up, but Nora remains asleep in her arms "Hey guys. Where are you going?" Amethyst asks curiously as she leaves the temple, finding the group of Aquamarines, Steven and Spinel carrying everything they need to start cultivating some things.

"We are going to make Aquamarines try to grow something" The pink gem says with emotion "How are these things called?" Spinel asks curiously pointing to the seed pack that the hybrid holds.

"Cabbages" Steven responds calmly "Do you want to come Amethyst?" The hybrid asks curiously.

"Yes, why not, I have nothing better to do than watch others work" The purple gem mentions indifferently. In a few minutes the group heads to the barn, but in reality only Steven and the Aquamarines focus on working the land to cultivate something. The hybrid tries to explain to the blue gems, although with some setbacks, the Aquamarines do not take long to work the land and start planting the cabbage seeds, while Amethyst and Spinel remain sitting watching with indifference.

The pink gem looks down to observe Nora. The baby is still asleep, a little strange thing according to what Andy had said about her, so Spinel deposits some kisses on Nora's forehead "You're going to wake her up and she'll become a nuisance" The purple gem jokes.

"I don't think, Nora is not a nuisance" The pink gem responds smiling and she caresses the baby's back.

"How long is this going to take?" The Aquamarines ask Steven, the hybrid is indifferent.

"Each plant grows at its own pace, you just have to wait," Steven says with a smile, the blue gems stare at the ground on which they have just planted.

"Aren't you jealous of Steven spending time with the Aquamarines?" Amethyst jokes with a small laugh, but Spinel denies indifferently.

"Part of being in love with someone is allowing the other person to have more relationships ..." The pink gem exclaims calmly, and then she has an arrogant smile. "Besides, I can do something that they don't, look. Steven! " Spinel catches the hybrid's attention, so the pink gem stretches her arms and she makes a heart with her hands.

Steven does not take long to imitate the gesture with a blush and a smile, the Aquamarines look a bit confused, while Spinel looks with a victorious look at the purple gem, but then the cabbage begins to grow disproportionately "Oh, the emotions of Steven affected the cabbages, I hope this does not end like the watermelons" Amethyst exclaims annoyed.

"They've grown!...Now what?" The Aquamarines ask curiously, the hybrid scratches his own neck.

"Well, this isn't usually supposed to happen," Steven explains with some discomfort, then one of the cabbages barks at him, attracting the attention of the hybrid and the blue gems. It is a huge cabbage, it have the size of an obese cat, the cabbage has small bumps on its back, four legs, a mouth and two small eyes, with a cat-like face.

"... This cabbage is beautiful" The Aquamarines point out and they jump to caress the cabbage, to Steven's surprise, but he allows it, because that can be a very good advance for the blue gems. Meanwhile, Nora wakes up and Spinel does not take long to play with the baby, while Amethyst devours some raw cabbages while the rest does not realize.

*****

"How do you think to name him?...She?...What is this cabbage exactly?" Spinel asks curiously, she places Nora on the table, the baby tries to hit the cabbage, but it quickly goes back to Steven's arms, who caresses the vegetable's back like a pet.

"...I'd say it's a he, but I'm not sure. I'll call him Dio. Do you like it?" The hybrid asks the cabbage about his name, in response Dio barks calmly and curls up in his owner "I think he likes it" Steven smiles.

"Say hello to Dio, Nora" Spinel exclaims with excitement while Nora stares at Dio.

"Our diamond, we found someone!" The Aquamarines call opening the kitchen of the hybrid, inside is Onion stealing food, a bag of fried foods. Steven and Spinel just sigh, it's not the first time that situation happens, Onion tries to walk normally as usual, but then the cabbage barks hard at the intruder, even that scary Onion, he runs quickly from there.

"Calm down my little friend, it's just Onion...Now that I think about it that's not very comforting," Steven mentions trying to calm Dio, but the cabbage continues to growl in the general direction that Onion left.

"Have you noticed that Onion didn't age anything?" Spinel mentions with curiosity, to which the hybrid nods. They try not to think about it as they continue to care for Nora and teach Aquamarines to cook cabbages, Dio ignores enormously how his cabbage comrades were cooked in various ways, he continues to look for Onion.

******

**[At night]**

Dio leaves Steven's house, his owner is sleeping along with Spinel and Nora, the baby is the only one who watches the cabbage leave the house with an unknown direction, at least for any ordinary spectator. Dio has a mission, to recover the stolen property of its owner, so the cabbage sniffs the trail left by Onion, a very particular smell accompanies the little teenager, which leads the cabbage to his house.

Getting into the garage, Dio enters making a lot of noise at Onion's house, although this wakes up the teenager, Vidalia, Sour Cream and Yellowtail are heavy asleep. Onion goes down from his room to the garage, believing that the being that invades his garage may be a raccoon, the teenager takes his mother's shotgun but when he points against the invader, it is a cabbage.

The eyes of the two strange beings meet, Onion shoots indiscriminately against Dio but the cabbage leaps against one of Vidalia's paintings, turning over the easel and making a domino effect that hits a shelf with paint, which falls on the teenager Moment that the cabbage takes the opportunity to jump against Onion's abdomen, causing him to crash into the garage stairs.

Onion responds by striking the cabbage quickly with the butt of the shotgun, but to the adolescent's surprise, the firearm is dented against Dio. The cabbage barks against Onion and intact to give him a header, but the teenager quickly turns back, jumping up the stairs and taking the cabbage inwards. Onion tries to shoot the shotgun again but the cabbage dodges it simply, entering the kitchen of the house.

Dio is chased by Onion but when the teenager enters in his own kitchen, the cabbage throws a fork towards his face. Onion barely has time to bend down before his eyeball is pierced by the kitchen utensil, the teenager then throws the shotgun without bullets against the cabbage, but the vegetable dodges it calmly, running and throwing the glass glasses at floor, Onion climbs on the worktop to try to stop the cabbage.

The teenager tries to intercept his opponent, but the vegetable is much faster and throws Onion from the worktop, he barely has time to hold on to a drawer, if not, Onion would fall on the broken glass made by Dio. The cabbage jumps to try to push Onion to the ground, but the teenager makes a jump that propels him to a shelf, taking a bottle of oil and a lighter, opening the bottle of oil, Onion throws it against the vegetable.

The oil spills on Dio and the ground, but before Onion tries to set it on fire, the cabbage jumps into the sink looking menacingly at the teenager. Onion responds by directly turning on the tip of the bottle and throwing it against Dio. Cabbage was not expected that but Dio responds by activating the tap, when the oil bottle hits the cabbage, it is covered with water and the water jet quickly extinguishes the flames made by Onion.

The battle in the kitchen continues, with Dio running towards the knives, Onion is too far away, so he jumps to the table. The cabbage throws a knife towards the teenager's back, but quickly he breaks the table and turns to use the wood as a shield, the wood is almost broken by the force of the shot of the cabbage, but the impulse is so much that Onion leaves the kitchen without having stepped on the glass.

The teenager tries to run but the vegetable does not take long to chase him. In the living room Onion tries to throw a coffee table against Dio, but then the bumps of the vegetable grow in a kind of arms, which the vegetable uses to destroy the table of a hit. At that moment Onion sweats, certain unintelligible murmurs come out of the teenager's mouth, directed towards the vegetable.

Dio only barked at Onion and leaps at him but the teenager dodges the blow of the vegetable, Onion television cannot say the same, which is pierced by the fist of the cabbage. The television falls apart, Onion goes to the door of his house trying to run, while Dio discovers one of the secret passages of Onion.

******

Onion is hiding in the dock of Beach City, the teenager is in his father's boat, he is preparing the harpoon, just when Dio arrives, carrying in his mouth the bag of fried foods stolen by Onion. The teenager instantly shoots at the vegetable, but Dio jumps and dodges the harpoon, using the rope to run to Yellowtail's ship, crushing the deck with the arms of his back.

There is a bottle on top of a small cooler for fish, the teenager broke it and tries to threaten the cabbage, but it only continues to advance, at the moment when Onion tries to stab Dio, the cabbage tips a blow to the teenager's jaw, throwing Onion into the ocean while some blood comes out of his mouth.

The cabbage does not hesitate to jump chasing Onion who tries to swim away but then Dio's hand catches him by the heel, the vegetable tries to sink the teenager but then the tide is set against the two fighters. The teenager tries to free himself by hitting Dio in the face, but the cabbage is not even disturbed by this. The current is moving the two fighters down the river.

Dawn is approaching, but Dio's hands are held tightly on Onion's neck, repeatedly banging the teenager's head against the stones at the bottom of the river, releasing a cloud of dirt and bubbles on his own face, the cabbage then suddenly is stabbed in the eye by a stone in Onion's hand, the teenager even spins the stone so that it enters deeper into the face of Dio.

This allows Onion to free himself from the grip of the cabbage and go out to the river's edge, Onion's body feels heavy, he takes a stick with an edge that is out there, only to receive the stone with which he stabs Dio from back, entering his right leg. Cabbage is also coming out of the river, with an empty basin on his face, Dio had thrown the stone at the teenager before leaving. Onion is kneeling while the cabbage is threateningly approaching him.

Dio hits the ground with his fist, releasing a large amount of small stones and sand against Onion's face, but when the teenager suddenly tries to dodge the vegetable jumps over him and puts him down, the bag of fried foods continues in the cabbage's mouth, Dio's arms are holding Onion's hands tightly.

The teenager tries to force against the hands of the cabbage, it even seems that at first he is winning, but then an arrogant smile is seen on Dio's face. Onion's hands are crushed by the cabbage's fists, the teenager's teeth grind but no scream comes out of his mouth. Onion's stick is breaking between Dio's fingers, but when the sharp point is about to fall on the teenager's face, he catches it with his mouth.

The sharp point is shot at Dio as if it were a dart, entering the chest of the cabbage, unfortunately for Onion, the vegetable has no vital points like a normal human. Onion's hands yield to the force of Dio, whose fists strike against the sides of the teenager's face, bruises come out on the sides of Onion's head due to the cabbage. The vegetable hits Onion once more, and then it slowly walks away from the human.

A murmur is heard behind Dio, the vegetable turns its head finding Onion rising with annoyance from the ground, the teenager's legs tremble but he approaches as fast as he can to the cabbage. Dio's arms are put into position, then the cabbage pounces to hit the teenager but suddenly Onion bites one of the cabbage's knuckles.

Unfortunately for the teenager, Dio still has two arms and while Onion clings to one of the cabbage's fists, the other one repeatedly hits his abdomen, Onion's flesh is crushed by the cabbage, but the proud Onion keeps trying to eat the cabbage's left arm. Dio takes a turn and throws the teenager against a tree, Onion's back hits the wood, but his arms manage to cling to a branch.

Onion's eyes go down with annoyance to see that cabbage that is giving him an absolute beating, this allows the teenager to see how Dio is gathering stones to throw against him. Gathering the strength of his arms, Onion climbs on the branch, managing to jump to the side to avoid the shooting of cabbage rocks, the teenager uses his left leg to try to hit Dio's head, connecting the blow against the cabbage's jaw .

The blow causes Dio to release the bag of fritters from his mouth, Onion falls unbalanced over the bag, when the teenager tries to get up with difficulty, part of the bag is broken, a minimal part, but then the cabbage barks furiously against Onion. The teenager lifts the middle finger of both of his hands to the cabbage.

Then a bite of the cabbage hits Onion's chest, releasing a large amount of blood. The teenager falls against the ground, inert. The cabbage spits a vegetable liquid against Onion's body, a last mockery of his rival. Dio goes to the bag and takes it to run to its home, victorious.

The breath begins to return to Onion's body, he holds his hands tightly against his chest to stop the bleeding, the teenager had stopped breathing to confuse the cabbage and escape the wrath of the vegetable. It was certainly a defeat for Onion.

******

Dio deposits the bag of fritters in the kitchen, the cabbage seems to have aged years in just a few moments of its short existence, the vegetable is thrown to rest on the table, its breathing is heavy and its legs no longer respond as before "Oh, hey Dio. What happened to you, little friend?" Steven asks worriedly leaving the bathroom when he sees the cabbage on the table. The hybrid runs his hand over the head of the cabbage.

A proud little bark comes out of the vegetable, but before Steven can cure Dio, the cabbage dies on the table, smiling "Hey Steven! Dio is not in bed" Spinel exclaims leaving the room along with Nora, then she sees to the dead vegetable on the table "...Are we going to eat it?" The pink gem asks curiously.

"...Yes. Aquamarines! Let's prove what you learned to cook, again" Steven exclaims and calls the blue gems, which take Dio's body and take it to the kitchen. An Aquamarine finds the bag of fritters and she folds it to leave it as a small gift for the hybrid, Spinel and Nora.

In no time, Steven and his little family are eating Dio "Hey Steven...Why did you call this cabbage, Dio?" Spinel asks curiously.

"Oh, it's a diminutive" Steven responds indifferently, Spinel doesn't give it more importance and she eats the cabbage.

******

**[In Homeworld]**

The ruins of the ancient empire, in a region of northern Homeworld, a group receive the injector of the moon, in the port of the fortified capital of the New Crystal Gems, Bismuth smiles at the sight of her new object but then she notices as only some Peridot's has returned from the mission "What happened?" The multicolored gem asks seriously.

"Well, we found Steven Quartz Universe. Then some sacrificed for the cause but that is not the biggest problem" A Peridot exclaims nervously. Bismuth frowns and the green gem is scared of the possible consequences.

"What is the biggest problem? If it is not that bastard" The multicolored gem asks seriously.

"... A problem occurred during injector programming and now we have no way to make it work, only a Spinel that accompanies the diamond can do it" The Peridot next to the previous responds. Bismuth's jaw falls stunned, but then she gets serious again, the multicolored gem had to give some orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dio's name here is a double reference, on the one hand it is a reference to JoJo's, but also to Diocletian, a Roman emperor who retired to grow cabbages.


	80. 80- Eyeball returns to Earth

Steven keeps a little of what remains of the cabbage "It's me, or the cabbage lived very little" Spinel mentions with curiosity, although in reality she is more interested in tickling behind Nora's neck, the baby shrinks and wobbles with nervousness about the actions of the pink gem, but the baby does not laugh.

"Watermelons aged, perhaps cabbages age faster than other vegetables. It's a shame." The hybrid mentions with a hint of sadness, some small tears come out of his eyes.

"Oh come on Steven, don't cry. We didn't spend much time with that cabbage, although it was fun, it was like a little pet. But we spent less than a day with him, we just saw him for a few hours, we went to sleep and he died" Spinel exclaims calmly, she stretches towards the hybrid while she is taking Nora in her arms. The pink gem gives a hug to Steven, who corresponds with emotion.

"Spinel, you're talking about Steven. He cries because the snakes don't have legs or arms" Amethyst mentions while she eats an ice cream from the refrigerator, Spinel tries to ignore her but then the pink gem sees the hybrid crying harder. Spinel frowns at what the purple gem did, but how Amethyst is part of the family she says nothing. The phone rings, distracting the group, the purple gem is the one that takes the call.

For a few minutes Steven and Spinel hear the screams and cries of a woman "What's going on?" The couple asks with concern when suddenly Amethyst cuts the call.

"Hey Steven, it's Vidalia, she says Onion had an accident and they need you to help them heal him" The purple gem exclaims with surprise.

"I'll be right away. Goodbye Spinel, goodbye Amethyst" Steven is surprised and comes out worried, kindly saying goodbye to the two gems while he is running to Onion's house, but after leaving, the hybrid returns and goes to the refrigerator "I'm going to give some cabbage to Onion" Steven declares and runs back to Vidalia and Yellowtail's house.

"Aw, poor you Nora. Steven did not say goodbye to you" Spinel exclaims with a small laugh as she kisses Nora on the forehead, the baby is very indifferent, she is staring at the door after the hybrid he went.

"Do you think Steven doesn't like Nora? They are both hybrids, I think Steven is a bit awkward." The purple gem mentions with disinterest.

"I don't think that's why, Steven would have told me something if he had any problem with Nora." The pink gem responds calmly. "We go to play Nora?" Spinel exclaims with excitement and she takes Nora outside, but when the pink gem is about to leave, suddenly an Aquamarine stops her, the blue gem had separated from the group. The rest of the blue gems stare indifferently waiting for their diamond "Do you want something?" Spinel asks smiling.

"... This is a gift. I made it with a paper that the cabbage brought" The Aquamarine responds by delivering the paper of the bag, folded in the form of a very well made bun. The pink gem patted the head of the confused blue gem, Spinel could even say that she is proud of what the Aquamarine did.

"This is great, Steven will feel very happy that one of you has made something like this. It's a very good progress." The pink gem exclaims with excitement and she goes out to go to the beach along with Nora. Spinel places the Aquamarine gift on top of the baby's head, there the bun is kept in a surprising balance. The bun isn't even attached to Nora's head or hair, just the bun stays there on top of her.

The Aquamarines are surprised by the words of the pink gem, then the blue gems, including the Aquamarine that already made a bun start looking for papers throughout the house. While Amethyst ignores the fever of the blue gems for making a bun, or many of them.

******

Quickly Onion's room opens, showing Steven who runs to his little friend, he is covered in bandages by a multitude of parts of his body "Exactly, how do your healing powers work? Amethyst told me that you can heal people but not how" Vidalia asks worried on the side of Onion and then she sees how the hybrid spits on her son "Oh" Vidalia exclaims with some surprise when Onion begins to heal.

"Onion. What happened to you?" Steven asks curiously but as he expected, the little human does not answer "... I brought you some food" The hybrid exclaims calmly and opens the food made with cabbage for Onion, quickly the small human tenses and panics.

"Nice gesture from you Steven. Come on Onion, you have to eat something, this is good for your health" Vidalia exclaims taking Steven's food with gratitude, if Onion could, he would scream because his mother forced him to eat cabbage, but he can't do it. It is a case like fire growing from his throat to his stomach without him doing anything.

Steven and Vidalia just smile innocently.

******

Nora is burying the Aquamarine gift in the sand, while Spinel is building a giant sandcastle next to the baby, so large that Nora can enter in that structure and crawl on the floor, but she simply remains outside the construction of the pink gem "Hey Spinel. Are you having fun?" Lapis asks curiously flying to the top of the castle.

"Yes!" Spinel nods happily and she continues her work, the blue gem begins to put leaves on top of the castle, but then the sand starts to collapse, quickly the pink gem and Lapis take Nora out of there, watching as the sand castle falls like if nothing "Now we start over again" Spinel exclaims calmly but then Nora starts making sounds of disgust.

"I think Nora doesn't like the idea. That, or she doesn't like sand." The blue gem mentions with a bit of confusion and she cleans the sand from the baby's clothes. The pink gem stretches around Nora and looks at her curiously, the baby makes sounds but she doesn't show many emotions.

"Do you think she likes to play in the barn?" Spinel asks Lapis curiously, who lifts her shoulders indifferently. The blue gem ends up having to fly with the baby and the pink gem "Ruby!" Spinel and Lapis greet the red gem with excitement, but then they notice how inside the barn Ruby is struggling with a corrupt gem "Do you need help?" The two gems ask kindly.

"I can do it alone!" Ruby responds with kindness and emotion while giving a ring to avoid a kick of the corrupt gem, it was a kind of a yellow ostrich with a long neck. The corrupt gem then tries to bite the red gem but Ruby dodges it and hits it with her gauntlet on the neck, burning the corrupt gem whose physical form is destroyed with that blow. The red gem sighs "Hey girls. How are you doing?" Ruby greets and she moves her cowgirl hat.

"Good. Can we use one of your wooden horses?" Spinel asks curiously as she lifts Nora.

"Of course" The red gem accepts, and she takes the pink gem and the baby to toys, the barn now had a theme of the wild west in several aspects. Ruby and Spinel place Nora on a wooden horse, the red gem tries to give some advice to the pink gem but Spinel mostly ignores them until they both see how Nora tries to turn the horse around, almost falling headlong on the floor.

"Are babies usually like this?" Spinel asks curiously, she just wants to make sure.

"Well, when we started taking care of Steven every day he was no longer a baby, not completely, you should ask that to Pearl or Greg" Ruby responds calmly, the baby tries to take her hat off but when the red gem looks at this she puts her hat on Nora's head. Completely covering the baby's face. Spinel and Ruby are having fun, until Lapis calls them.

"Girls, something is getting closer" The blue gem exclaims worried, so the red gem and the pink gem come out quickly with some confusion. In the distance they can see how a kind of fireball is falling from the atmosphere on the outskirts of Beach City.

"Lapis, go to get help, I'll go see what that was" Ruby exclaims quickly getting serious, she takes her hat.

"I keep taking care of Nora" Spinel exclaims calmly as she says goodbye to the red gem and the blue gem. Spinel places Nora on the floor, the baby is very still now, the pink gem runs her hand through the baby's hair "Do you think Steven would like to have a pet? Maybe a dog or a cat" Spinel asks with emotion while she is playing with Nora.

In the Lapis temple you can only find Peridot, who is working on a device with remains of the Peridot robots of the moon. While Ruby is reaching the impact zone, but then she sees another red gem coming out of a ship "Who are you?" Ruby asks with annoyance.

"Who are you?" Eyeball asks with annoyance, the two Rubies look at each other with rage and begin to walk in circles around each other.

"I asked you first!" Ruby exclaims.

"I asked you second!" Eyeball responds and she takes out her knife, while Ruby takes out her gauntlet. The weapons of the red gems strike one against the other "I am Ruby" Finally they both say while they try to hit each other, they both feel very stupid but continue fighting.

"What are you doing here?!" Lapis and Peridot ask arriving to help Rubí, then Eyeball stops and she receives a blow from Rubí, which leaves her on the ground. The other gems observe the smiling red gem, now they had to wait for Eyeball to wake up.

Spinel is calmly talking to Nora, it was a very one-sided conversation but then the pink gem sees how another fireball is falling this time towards the barn. Quickly the pink gem moves away from the possible impact of the object out of this world, but she approaches to know what it is that comes out. They were more Peridot, so Spinel hides inside the barn.

"Let's start researching around here" The leader of the green gems orders authoritarian, so the other four Peridot's start looking, one of them enters in the barn. The green gem like the others wears a kind of mechanical suit, much lighter than the combat robots that the other Peridot's had used on the Moon, there were some drawings of roses in those suits.

The Peridot watches with curiosity one of the small miniatures made by Rubí to represent buildings, but then suddenly Spinel's arms stretch towards her, raising her to the ceiling and suddenly bending her against one of the wood of the barn. The physical form of the green gem disappears and Spinel encloses it in a bubble, Nora gives a small laugh "Now don't start making sounds" The pink gem orders trying to silence the baby.

But Spinel had made a mistake, not related to Nora, but a mistake, when she destroyed the physical form of the Peridot, the green gem's mechanical suit falls to the ground, making a horrible noise when it hits the scrap metal, the mechanism. Inside the machine also began to let out a small sound indicating that the Peridot inside is no longer there "Damn" Spinel exclaims quickly and she stretches to hide among the mine shadows that Nora begins to panic at the sound.

"Here!" The surprised Peridot's begin to enter the barn.

"Don't cry" The pink gem exclaims as she hugs the baby tightly against her body, but then the green gems notice both.

The Peridot's shoot quickly against Spinel but she dodges them down with a turn towards the ground, the green gems could barely react when Spinel knocks them out of the barn. But the pink gem is not expected the Peridot's to have other abilities, one of them pulls out a hook and she retrieves the bubble with her partner, Spinel had been very slow. Green gems continue firing against the pink gem.

"You do not have very good aim" Spinel stresses arrogantly dodging the shots of the Peridot's, approaching with rapid jumps towards the green gems to try to strike a blow against the leader, but suddenly one of the green gems pulls a bomb that forces Spinel to back off. The pink gem looks at Nora, and the baby stares at Spinel, it was hard to fight when she also had to take care of Nora.

A shot dangerously approaches the abdomen of the pink gem, but she spins and dodges it. Two other Peridot take out a gem destabilizer to try to jump on Spinel, but she takes them with her fingers and hits the green gems in the face, trapping the destabilizers and throwing them against the other two Peridot, whose physical forms disappear. This allows Spinel to try to crush the two remaining Peridot, but the leader escaped from the blow by little, her other partner was not so lucky.

"I'm going to correct myself, you're not very good at your job, in general. What are you doing here?" The pink gem asks seriously, the Peridot is sweating, but then she quickly pulls out some Robonoids. Spinel tries to hit them quickly by stretching her fist but she then checks how the robonoids dodge her, going for the other Peridot, but not to save the green gems, but for explode and break them "... Did you destroy your own companions?" Spinel upset question.

The leader of the Peridot nods indifferently, so she receives a blow from the pink gem but this activates the self-destruction of the mechanical suit "... I have to ask Peridot if the Peridots have suicidal tendencies or something" Spinel exclaims surprised and annoys "Are you okay, Nora?" The pink gem asks while watching the baby.

Nora meanwhile opens her mouth for a few moments, then she quickly closes it "Spinel!" Lapis, Ruby and Peridot call, bringing the unconscious Eyeball with them.

******

Eyeball is bound hand and foot, still unconscious "How long can it take to wake up?" Pearl asks Ruby seriously, but she lifts her shoulders without knowing the answer. The white gem sighs "Well, good job everyone anyway. Is Onion all right, Steven?" Pearl talks kindly to the team.

"He will get better, although he looked terrified by cabbages, for some reason," Steven responds calmly as he continues to hug Spinel, the pink gem is almost unharmed but the hybrid cares a lot about many things.

"What are you building Peridot?" Spinel asks Peridot curiously when she sees the green gem work, Steven and Nora's attention is also diverted to the small machine that Peridot is building.

"Well, I realized that the Peridot's we are facing have a bad habit of destroying themselves to avoid being captured or something, I guess, so I decided to build a device that overrides the gem machinery, temporarily at least. I am using part of the combat robots and robonoids that we recover" The green gem explains, but she quickly enters into technicalities that confuse the couple and the baby very much.

Nora just knows that she wants the machine Peridot is making, so when Spinel and Steven are close enough, she takes it "No!" Peridot complains as the baby starts playing with the machine, but she is electrified in the process, as is Spinel and Steven. The couple has to calm Nora after that.

The hybrid has to float a little around the room to calm the baby, but when the pink gem tries to get Nora off Steven, she doesn't let him go "... She likes you a lot" Spinel tries to see the positive side and she smiles, while the hybrid is holding the baby, but Nora does not take her hands off him.

"Yes ..." The hybrid sighs calmly and he smiles back at the pink gem, but then before the couple continues talking the Aquamarines start putting their gifts at Steven's feet. The hybrid looks perplexed at the actions of the blue gems, while Spinel calmly takes the gifts of the Aquamarines "What did I miss?" Steven asks confused.

"Well, one of the Aquamarines gave us a gift, I guess for the rest of them it seemed like a good idea." The pink gem explains "Changing the subject. Can we have a pet?" Spinel asks excitedly stretching toward her boyfriend.

"Spinel, we already have Lion" Steven replies confused.

"But something smaller, like a cat or a dog. Even a fish would be a good idea." The pink gem exclaims trying to beg the hybrid, but he starts making crafts with the blue gems. This distracts Spinel who also begins to help with that, Nora ends up covered in papers but she loves it.

"... We already have Amethyst as a pet" Pearl adds seeing the group.

"Hey!" Amethyst complains but then the white gem throws food to the ground and the purple gem will eat it like an animal.

******

**[In Homeworld]**

In another part of the homeworld of the gems, Jasper watches her soldiers march in orderly rows, all from a white building that once was one of the palaces of White Diamond, in the eastern part of the planet. "Do we already have any report of Ruby?" The orange gem asks some of its Peridot's.

"No, but we confirm that her ship arrived a little before of the rebels" One of the green gems responds, Jasper gets up and Peridot sweats while her leader checks the information receivers. Jasper patted the back of the Peridot.

"Let me know if we receive any notification from Ruby" The orange gem seriously sentences. Her subordinates nod and leave, while Jasper observes a map of the latest movements of the New Crystal Gems and the Diamonds in the north, south and west of the planet.

*********************************************************************

_Warning: The following scene is an extra, and as such should not be considered as canonical within the fanfic. It’s just stupid humor._

Steven arrives at Onion's house a day after he has cured his friend, apparently "How is he?" The hybrid asks with concern.

"He already died, look" Vidalia exclaims and points to her garden, there was a cabbage growing on a tombstone. The cabbage had won Onion, even in death.

[Extra scene 2]

In the past, Greg when he was young sees Rose and Pearl fuse for the first time "Wow! Incredible. But why do you have four eyes?" The human asks with emotion and curiosity.

"To see that ass better" Rainbow Quartz 1.0 responds calmly looking at Greg's rear guard, but while the human sweats confused, the gem slap herself.

"... I don't know if that came out of Pearl or Rose, but it could have been both" Rainbow Quartz exclaims and she tries to explain her perversion.


	81. 81- Lapis Mission.

Peridot and Lapis are on the beach surrounded by crafts made by Steven, Spinel and the Aquamarines. The blue gem and the green gem are burning these small objects because the little blue gems had made too many and are now taking up a lot of space on the floor of the temple. Lapis and Peridot have to keep an eye on the unconscious Eyeball but they are actually more focused on the task of burning things "... Ah!" The green gem screams when she turns around.

"What?" The blue gem asks confusingly looking back like Peridot, but then she is also surprised to find Nora staring at the fire in which the two gems burn the small objects. The baby is clapping and smiling "... You are a lot like your mother, you scare me" Lapis exclaims and she takes Nora in her hands "Hey, we forgot to check that Ruby that Steven called Eyeball, I'm going to check" The blue gem exclaims calmly.

"Very well, I will continue with this" Peridot responds but to his bad luck Lapis leaves the baby there, she continues to watch the fire making the green gem uncomfortable for her presence. While inside the house the blue gem watches Eyeball squirm, the Crystal Gems had tied her hands and feets, also putting Steven's socks in her mouth.

"Hello there" Lapis exclaims curiously, she keeps her hand over the mouth of the red gem that keeps twisting "I'm going to take those clothes out of your mouth only if you promise not to scream" The blue gem explains and Eyeball nods convinced, with a little caution Lapis removes the hybrid's socks from the mouth of the red gem, which remains silent "Wow you actually kept your word" The blue gem stands out surprised.

"Thank you? I think that's what I should said" Eyeball exclaims calmly "I come with a message from Jasper" The red gem declares seriously, causing Lapis to swallow with concern. The blue gem goes to call the rest of the Crystal Gems, calling everyone, whether they are awake or asleep.

Spinel, Steven, Amethyst and Ruby seem very sleepy after being awakened, while Pearl and Sapphire are perfectly awake "What is Peridot doing carrying Nora?" The pink gem asks curiously when she sees the green gem coming in from the outside with the baby but Pearl quickly silences her.

"We're not here to discuss that. Lapis said you have a message Eyeball." The white gem exclaims seriously, attracting the curiosity of the red gem.

"Eyeball?" Eyeball asks curiously.

"This is your name now because talking to more than two gems of the same type that share the name eventually becomes very tired ... Also Steven gave you that nickname" Pearl sentence without touch, so the red gem shrinks in place a little dazed by the white gem talking to her in that way.

"Well, you see...Jasper's spies found that Bismuth's New Crystal Gems got a new injector that belonged to Pink Diamond in the lunar base of the Earth's colony...Ex-colony of course," Eyeball explains with caution.

"We already know that" Pearl and Sapphire respond. Ruby would have liked to speak to appear intimidating, but she limits herself to showing her tongue childishly to the other red gem.

"Oh, well but there is still something that I think you don't know...I hope" Eyeball mentions a bit awkwardly "You see, this injector is particular in several aspects...It works by a sound command as an operating code that acts with a specific gem once the control center of said injector is prepared, once this process is done there is no way to alter the operating code" The red gem exclaims, confusing the group a little, they understand the concept, all but Nora, but the point is that they do not understand why Eyeball is explaining that "Well, according to spies the Peridot's mission to the Moon, they say that the operating code ended up being the sound of a Spinel" The red gem stands out and she points to Spinel.

Everyone stays silent. Steven sweats a little nervously, he seems about to go to the temple door but the pink gem takes the hybrid's hand and stops him "Wait. How do we know that what you say is true?" Pearl rushes to ask seeing the reaction in the group. Eyeball is silent, she just lifts her shoulders a little.

"I'm going to call Blue and Yellow" Steven quickly sentences but now the white gem stops him.

"Wait, we need a plan B, in case Yellow and Blue check Jasper's information. Then what? We have no way to get to Homeworld or stop Bismuth's plans without having to resort to the Diamonds or Jasper" Pearl exclaims seriously expressing her ideas to the rest of the group, most of them remain silent.

"I can go to Homeworld" Lapis mentions calmly, almost like an anecdote "Do you want me to infiltrate there?" The blue gem asks curiously.

"Lapis actually has a very good point there, you can go to Homeworld but I'm not sure you're prepared for such a mission. Do you understand the risks involved? If you're captured, well..." Pearl talks with concern about to the safety of Lapis, but the blue gem remains quite calm.

"I don't like war, no aspect of it, but if the Earth is in danger because of Bismuth or someone else...I have to do something" Lapis responds and she shrugs her shoulders, there is silence for a few moments.

"Can we go with her?" Amethyst and Peridot ask Pearl worried, the white gem thinks for a few minutes.

"...It's too dangerous, but Lapis is going to need help. You two can go, but I want all of you to be very careful." The white gem puts her hands on top of the purple gem and the green gem. Peridot is the frightened of the two gems "Now you can go to call Blue and Yellow, if they confirm it, Lapis, Amethyst and Peridot will go to the mission to Homeworld" Pearl mentions seeing Steven, the hybrid swallows saliva and he quickly goes to Rose's room in the temple.

Spinel goes after Steven, who opens the door with the glow of his gem as nothing, the times are long gone when that was quite difficult for him. The door closes behind the hybrid and the pink gem, in a cluster of pink clouds, Steven is looking for a communicator "Steven, you're worrying me" Spinel kindly mentions while she stands behind the hybrid.

"Pink!" The two diamonds call quickly surprised by Steven's sudden communication with them, he swallows with the mention of his biological mother. Spinel stays behind the hybrid, the pink gem seems to keep distance to stay in the background from the vision of Blue and Yellow "You finally call!" The yellow gem emphasizes seriously approaching the screen.

"Are you going back to the palace?" The blue gem asks crying but she seems to be interrupted by Yellow who insists that should be asked later. Steven on the other hand swallows saliva, a little nervous, placing his hands behind his back, Spinel stretches her hands, hidden from the sight of the diamonds to take the hands of the hybrid.

"Ehh...Hi Blue, hello Yellow. I have a question" Steven mentions, immediately the diamonds are expectant but their faces become progressively more disappointed when the hybrid explains the situation in the most respectful way he can "I just want to know if what Eyeball says is true and if there is any way to stop Bismuth from any plan" Steven exclaims.

"Well, yes, there was an injector on Pink's planet satellite that works in that way if that Spinel was close at the time of injector activation then she probably could have created the operation code by mistake. And some of my gems reported that said injector arrived at Homeworld" Yellow mentions indifferently.

"And why didn't you intercept it?!" The hybrid asks with a hint of annoyance that he does not take long to hide.

"Well, it's hard to stop something when to start we don't control Homeworld in its entirety" Yellow Diamond stresses seriously, his eyes roll for a moment until she turns to Steven "Everything would be easier if you came back, Pink, Homeworld needs a diamond, gems need a leadership" The diamond emphasizes effusively towards the hybrid, or rather towards his mother. Steven's hands squeeze Spinel's hand tightly.

"Come back Pink, let us adore you" Blue exclaims with melancholy, almost singing towards the hybrid.

"No! I don't want any of that!" Steven shouts against diamonds, Yellow is about to respond authoritatively against the hybrid but he quickly turns off the communicator. Steven sits on the floor, his hand squeezes the machine tightly, which begins to crack between his fingers but then Spinel sits on the lap of the hybrid.

"Maybe we need it later." The pink gem exclaims by placing her hand on Steven's hand, the hybrid grinds his teeth, releasing the communicator, which falls on the spongy floor of that room "...Steven, I'll be fine." Spinel exclaims smiling, she rubs her forehead against the forehead of the hybrid.

"... I'm afraid, I don't want anything to happen to you" Steven sighs with some tiredness, his hands are placed on the pink gem's waist, hugging her tightly against him. Spinel leaves a kiss on the hybrid's head before responding.

"First of all, I have all of you to protect me in case something happened and secondly, I am also very strong." The pink gem insists with emotion, she changes her form a little and makes her arm look very muscular (Although this is short-lived because the gem just wants to make a joke). A little laugh comes from Steven "Come on, don't bother, I don't like talking to Yellow and Blue after our last visit to Homeworld" Spinel exclaims hugging the neck of the hybrid.

Steven sighs and gets up still hugging the pink gem "We're going to solve this, somehow" The hybrid assures smiling at Spinel, they both kiss each other on the lips.

******

Pearl and Amethyst are staring at the temple door ".... I am afraid that one day Steven and Spinel will enter in Rose's room and when they both leave, I will be grandmother." The white gem suddenly exclaims.

"You're weird Pearl" The purple gem emphasizes "But I can understand what you mean" Amethyst points calmly, then at that moment the hybrid and the pink gem come out.

"...What Eyeball says is true" Spinel mentions while Steven is silent.

"Listen, I have a question. What happened to my ship?" Eyeball asks curiously attracting the attention of the group.

"I destroyed it" Ruby responds calmly.

"Why?!" Eyeball asks surprised and annoyed.

"You bother me" Ruby responds calmly.

"I take you to Homeworld, Eyeball" Lapis exclaims indifferently. Spinel and Steven suddenly hug tightly Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot and even Eyeball, all Crystal Gems join the hug before the blue gem has to fly to Homeworld. That night Steven and Spinel stayed up until tomorrow, he couldn't sleep very well.

*********************************************************************

_Warning: The following scene is an extra, and as such should not be considered as canonical within the fanfic. It’s just stupid humor._

Lapis, Amethyst and Peridot managed to infiltrate in a New Crystal Gems camp, being inspected by a giant Amethyst "Your name?" The Amethyst asks Lapis, her companions sweat a little for fear of being discovered.

"Please don't say something stupid," Peridot mutters in annoyance.

"Bob" Lapis responds smiling while the inspector Amethyst is quite confused.


	82. 82- Little chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little tired, so I made a short cap.

Steven is very tired, but instead of sleeping the hybrid prepares coffee and drinks it directly from the coffee maker, being observed by Spinel, she does not like the taste much but the pink gem understands that the human does it mainly because of the lack of energy "Are you sure you don't want to take a nap?" Spinel asks with concern as she stretches behind Steven.

"Yes, I'm fine" The hybrid says a little restless, the pink gem on the other hand patted Steven's back.

"Would you like to go out?" Spinel exclaims and without warning she lifts the hybrid to take him out of the house, calmly Steven accepts the actions of the pink gem. The couple goes on an impromptu date, leaving Nora at home, the baby stares at the door with Pearl behind her.

The white gem takes her younger sister in her arms "I'm going to give you something to eat and then we're going to visit Greg." Pearl exclaims affectionately towards Nora, taking the baby to the kitchen to feed her. Nora remains silent watching her older sister cook, but the baby like nothing starts to crawl out of the kitchen to chase Steven and Spinel.

In a beginning Nora is getting closer and closer to the door, but now the baby faces a new challenge, how she would open the door "You can try to escape but I have years of experience taking care of Steven, and Amethyst, which is like caring for a baby in some ways...and take care of a pet" The white gem exclaims grabbing the baby calmly, lifting her and returning to the kitchen.

Nora grabs Pearl's nose and she stays there, everything is calm and seemingly normal.

****

"Do you know? Traveling through space reminds me of falling a few meters. I am the only one with this feeling?" Amethyst calmly mentions to Peridot and Lapis while the three of them are traveling through space, getting closer to Homeworld. The blue gem ignores the excessive comments between the purple gem and the green gem, which tries to explain to Amethyst that traveling through space and falling on Earth are two quite different things.

"Hey, I think maybe mixing with the New Crystal Gems might need us to change our physical form a bit, Bismuth already knows us, the problem is if she recognizes us" Lapis exclaims seriously, and quickly her two companions nod.

"But I can't change my form" Peridot recalls with concern, all her previous attempts to change her physical form had failed, although the magnetic powers of the green gem were a good compensation for that particular lack of ability.

"Well, Lapis and I can. So, Peridot can stay hidden or we get her some disguise, maybe we could get her some new robotic limbs" Amethyst exclaims with emotion, either plan is accepted by the companions of the purple gem. Lapis prepares, she mutters a little while Homeworld can be seen from miles away.

The blue gem rushes the pace and she rushes to arrive quickly, but the three gems arrive without knowing exactly their location, around them there is no combat but the shots can be heard from a distance. Lapis sweats but she stands firm while Amethyst, becoming a little taller, leads the group looking for a group, the three gems appear to be some type of refugees or neutral gems.

What the group does not know, is that from the portion of Homeworld controlled by Bismuth, a green-colored and hand-shaped ship leaves Homeworld to go to Earth to try to catch Spinel. The ship contains some Peridot, Agates and Rubies. While the pink gem and Steven enjoy a little afternoon together in the barn.


	83. 83-Steven defeated by oxygen atoms.

The hand-shaped ship takes a while to reach Earth, dodging the forces of Yellow and Blue Diamond to reach the former colony of the gems. Meanwhile, Spinel and Steven are sitting at a table with a checkered tablecloth having their unexpected date "What do you want to do?" The hybrid kindly asks the pink gem. She seems to think for a few moments, stretching around the table.

Steven watches Spinel smiling, until finally she has an idea "Do you want to play with water?" The pink gem asks going outside to open the barn water tap, the hybrid then runs being chased by an excited Spinel with a hose. The couple turns the barn wetting the ground.

"Be careful!" Steven warns with a small laugh when, unlike the pink gem, the hose can't stretch anymore, so Spinel is pulled by the hose due to inertia and she falls into the mud "Are you okay?" The hybrid mocks in a friendly way while the pink gem is now covered in mud, although being dirty was not a big problem for her.

"Yes, of course. Are you?" Spinel responds calmly, although at the beginning there is a little confusion on Steven's part, suddenly he is collapsed by the pink gem. Then Spinel and the hybrid begin to fight between the mud and the puddles of water, the pink gem turns Steven and he falls on his face "I won! I'm the best!" Spinel exclaims victorious as she throws herself on top of the hybrid.

"I let you win" Steven says while wiping his face from mud.

"Yeah, sure. As you say, my diamond" The pink gem hums as she lets her head rest on the neck of the hybrid, meanwhile Steven sighs calmly and he stays still.

"Please don't call me that" The hybrid insists while a small laugh comes out of Spinel. The pink gem deposits a kiss on Steven's head, although she regrets a little later for some mud in her mouth, that does not mean that Spinel remains cheerful and calm.

"I know it bothers you, but I'm just playing with you" The pink gem exclaims while the hybrid remains calm, Spinel seems victorious in the apparent end of the mud fight, but like nothing Steven moves at high speed and disappears from below the pink gem, causing her to fall into the mud once more "That's not fair, I already beat you before" Spinel exclaims quickly while a small smile appears on the face of the hybrid.

"Of course it's fair" Steven replies, both the pink gem and the hybrid begin to discuss who won quite childishly, not realizing that the Peridots, Agates and Rubies are watching them from a distance, they were not all gems of the ship, but most. The green gems are a little different from those that the group had faced before, although these also had a mechanical suit was a much whiter color and accompanied by exhaust pipes in some areas. Bismuth's orders had been clear, the Peridot's engineering group even had to design new suits.

The water continues to flow through the hose while the hybrid and the pink gem continue to speak, but then from behind, the Agates attack the duo with their electrified whips "Wow,you are annoying" Spinel mentions annoyingly while she is dodging along with Steven the attacks of those gems "Excuse us but we are busy" The pink gem exclaims and she stretches avoiding the attacks of the Agates to hit the gems with the hybrid.

However, what the group did not realize was the back attack of the other gems, the Rubies then release a great temperature from their bodies, creating steam by evaporating the water around the barn "What are they doing?" Steven wonders curiously while he is ignoring the attacks of the Agates, suddenly the hybrid takes one of the whips and pulls the gem that holds it to bring it towards him and hit it hard.

"Let me take care of these Agates and go to see what is doing the rest of them" Spinel exclaims calmly as she continues to fight with the gems of the vanguard, on the other hand quickly Steven goes to the other side of the barn, finding the red gems in that cloud of steam but he also found the Peridot's.

Silently the hybrid rushes to face the gems, they try to dodge him but two quickly fall by Steven's hands. "Hey, I don't think you all want to fight. Do you want to stop?" The hybrid offers in a kind and sincere way, but quickly the gems reject pacifism, they remain still waiting for Steven's next move. The hybrid sighs and attacks the nearest Ruby, taking the opportunity to kick a Peridot and destroy the physical form of both.

Steven tries to go to attack another of the gems but then suddenly he falls to the ground, his hands can barely move and he can't stand "What?" The hybrid exclaims surprised, his healing saliva heals his tissues quickly but this only produces small tremors in his limbs, in addition to the fact that his mouth is drying is not a good sign.

"Our leader told us that we could not defeat you in combat, and she is right in her wisdom, but we can always find another way to defeat you. One of the greatest poisons in this world is oxygen, concentrated in large quantities in the form of ozone, we evaporate the water from the environment so that our suits concentrate the oxygen atoms. Your cellular tissues and the iron of your body are being eliminated by ozone" One of the Peridot responds with arrogance, the emotion runs through the gems.

They thrown themselves to hit Steven on the ground, but then Spinel arrives quickly. The pink gem stretches to reach the hybrid, the Rubies and Peridot's try to use the gem destabilizers against Spinel, but she doesn't trust too much and dodges them to try to take the hybrid out from there. However, the gems that were not participating in combat appear with the spaceship that brought them to Earth.

Flying over the barn and heading towards the temple, Spinel stretches and climbs onto the ship along with Steven, the hybrid still can't grab so the pink gem has her arm around his waist. In Beach City the appearance of another giant hand alarms the population, for its part Pearl does not take long to take a high position to analyze the situation, she alone could not face that ship, even when they were Garnet or Amethyst, they could not against Jasper and Peridot's ship when the two arrived on Earth.

The ship suddenly stops and begins to move from side to side trying to throw the pink gem since she and the hybrid are in a place that the fingers of the spaceship cannot reach, taking advantage of that blind spot, Spinel tries to cross the shell of the ship, but it's complicated. For her part Pearl takes this as an opportunity, she sends a signal to Greg to hide in the car washed with Nora and she goes to help Spinel and Steven.

But the battle is not won only with the white gem supporting the hybrid and the pink gem, small red ships leave the largest hand space ship, flying around those three and attacking with small rays. Spinel and Pearl jump together with Steven to dodge the blow "Hide Steven in the car wash with Greg and Nora" The white gem orders the pink gem quickly.

"Right away" Spinel accepts before the hybrid tries to complain about that plan. The pink gem runs there, but then the red ships are thrown against the ground, there is chaos at that point in Beach City, on the one hand Pearl and Spinel trying to save the human and the hybrids, but on the other the green hand and the red ships, along with the invading gems that arrive from the barn, assault the position of the car wash while Ruby and Sapphire run out of the temple to try to help.

Spinel rolls on the ground with Nora and Steven, but then a red ship rushes against her, leaving the older of the two hybrids "Damn damn damn" Steven frustrated exclaims on the ground but his hands are bleeding from the knuckles, fingers and his palms, It is painful but he tries to get up while Spinel has to protect Nora from the apparent hijacking.

Pearl then appears and lifts the hybrid while she is already lifting Greg, however suddenly one of the fingers of the giant hand catches Steven, hitting the hybrid against the ground. He falls unconscious, but Steven swears he hears the screams of Lars, Connie and some other strange sounds.

******

**[In Homeworld]**

Lapis suddenly stops "Wait...Do we forget about Eyeball?" The blue gem asks terrified to realize that she did not see the red gem.

"Oh no" Amethyst and Peridot tense, the purple gem puts her hand terrified on her hair "When did we lose her?" Amethyst asks surprised.

"But I'm here" Eyeball exclaims calmly out of the purple gem's hair, both she and the green gem are scared of the sudden and strange behavior of the red gem.

"What are you doing there?" Amethyst and Lapis ask confused.

"Your hair reminds me of Jasper's hair" Eyeball responds with emotion "Let me take you with her...I think she should be around here" The red gem exclaims jumping out with joy from the purple gem's hair. The Crystal Gems group has no other option, and they follow Eyeball, the problem is that the red gem doesn't really know where she is going.

******

In Beach City, Pearl, Greg, Ruby and Sapphire observe how the Homeworld ship is moving away, taking Steven, Lars, Connie, Spinel and Nora inside it. The red gem and the human of the group are crying waterfalls, while the blue gem is biting her own tongue to avoid releasing insults in the air. Pearl feels some tears coming down her eyes, but then she slap herself "I think I have a solution, it's not time to complain" The white gem orders and she takes the whole group to take them to the temple.

**[Hours later]**

In the hand-shaped ship, Steven is waking up chained by the feet and hands to the wall, the gems had taken precautions so that he apparently can't escape in the future "Steven!" Lars and Connie exclaim worriedly noticing that the hybrid had woken up.

"Guys ... What are you doing here?" Steven asks confused, his voice is quite low because of the pain and weakening of the hybrid tissue.

Sarcastically, Lars swings a glass of juice that he had when he was kidnapped on Earth. "We come to wish you a happy birthday." The redhead exclaims annoyed, receiving a blow to the belly from Connie.

"We ended up in the crossfire during the fight against the gems in Beach City, so they kidnapped us. We also have no way to cross the cell barrier, they took my sword away." The Indian girl explains with concern, Steven bangs his head against the wall suddenly, the wall seems to crack even with the weakness of the hybrid.

"Where is Spinel?" Steven asks seriously, but the other two humans have no answer "... Lars. Does the glass still have anything to drink?" The hybrid asks, confusing Lars a little.

"Yes, why?" The redhead asks confused.

"I have to drink something I need my healing saliva" Steven is quick to respond, so a surprised Lars who gives the last of the juice left to the hybrid. Steven then spits on his hand with a little difficulty, the hybrid tissue takes just a few minutes to heal, but then Steven breaks his bonds calmly with a simple hand movement "Let's get out of here" The hybrid orders.

"But how do we get out of here?" Lars asks surprised, but then the redhead sees Steven put an arm in the force field of the cell, that does not affect the hybrid and there is a space for the humans to cross "But once we are out, what do we do?" The redhead asks worried.

"Let us take care of it" Connie and Steven exclaim, even though the Indian girl is excited for the adventure, the hybrid is extraordinarily serious. In another cell Spinel is snuggling Nora, the pink gem is trying to figure out how to get out.

*********************************************************************

_Warning: The following scene is an extra, and as such should not be considered as canonical within the fanfic. It’s just stupid humor._

Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure): Then. Were you defeated by something like a small child with the ability to control oxygen?

Steven: Yes, something like that, although I wouldn't call a Peridot something like a little child.

Pucci: *He fills with emotion* Tell me Steven. Do you believe in gravity?


	84. 84-I swear we'll see each other again

Nora's cries flood the cell while Spinel snuggles her in an attempt to calm her down "Can't you make that thing shut up?" A Peridot asks with annoyance to the pink gem, but on the other hand she then suddenly stretches towards the force field of the cell, clashing brutally against it and surprising the green gem, remarkably frightened by the abilities of changing form Spinel.

"It's a baby, call it a thing and I'll bender you like a pretzel." The pink gem threatens with annoyance staring at the Peridot's eyes, but quickly Spinel once again looks at Nora. "Don't worry Nora, I'll find a way to get us out of here" The pink gem declares as she brushes her forehead against the sad baby's forehead.

"I have no idea what a pretzel is" The Peridot mentions recovering her composure and moving away from the cell, but Nora's crying continues to be a problem for Homeworld's gems, they are not accustomed to that kind of noise, in reality they don't know what it's a baby either, they just think it's a small human.

The pink gem leaves Nora on the floor for a few moments, then Spinel knocks the wall next to the door hard but after a few minutes she finds that the materials of the wall do not give in "...Maybe we will spend more time in this instead of what we expect Nora" The pink gem mentions taking the baby in her arms once again "Oh come on don't cry" Spinel exclaims trying to clean Nora's tears, but they don't stop coming out.

The pink gem thinks, trying to create some plan "I am missing something... Hey Nora. Do you want to see a trick?" Spinel asks calmly trying to cheer up the baby, the sobbing Nora fixes her attention on the pink gem. Then from her gem, Spinel brings out a couple of rings with a small sheen, with which she does little tricks, letting the rings pass between her fingers spinning, this seems in fact to calm Nora "You know? Your father gave me this, I plan on using them in the future to marry Steven." The pink gem mentions with a calm smile, while the baby continues to watch the tricks with rings.

"Wait, of course, Steven was already in a situation like this before" Spinel exclaims remembering some of the older hybrid's stories "I'm going to need your help Nora" The pink gem adds, she stops doing tricks with the rings, to Nora's disappointment. Spinel lifts the baby, the pink gem then stretches her arm high on the force field and leaves Nora in the middle of it. Being a hybrid, the baby is immune to the force field and creates a space through which Spinel passes quickly.

Nora almost falls to the ground but the pink gem catches her "Thank you for your help" Spinel exclaims stroking the baby's little head, Nora tries to keep the pink gem pampering. Spinel stretches through the halls, trying to pass quietly but then she starts to hear shooting and shouting "It seems that Steven has already escaped" Spinel mentions with emotion and she runs towards the place of the sounds. In the hands of the pink gem are the rings, and Nora.

On the other hand, Steven is running through the ship with Connie and Lars behind him "We're in space!" The redhead exclaims terrified, turning aside to see a gate that overlooks the outside of the ship, the hybrid and the Indian girl are not surprised by the words of Lars but then they realize that it was not that they were in the atmosphere or leaving the earth.

"How long was I unconscious ?!" Steven asks terrified watching Homeworld from a distance.

"I don't know, we lost the control of our time" Connie mentions bewildered "Is that Homeworld? It looks worse than you told me" The Indian girl declares surprised, but then more gems appear to attack them after the escape. The hybrid rushes and creates a bubble, so the attack that uses oxygen is already ineffective against him or his friends. Incidentally, Steven uses his bubble to overwhelm the gems through the halls.

However, this movement is dangerous, as it begins to break parts of the ship "Be careful!" Lars exclaims with annoyance as he spins uncontrollably inside the bubble, unlike the hybrid and Connie who are more accustomed to that experience. But on them they jump a group of Peridot that explode against the pink bubble, which begins to crack a little, but in addition the explosions cause even more damage inside the ship.

Due to a hole in the ground, Steven, Lars and Connie fall into one of the main engines of the ship, where a group of Peridot engineers were working until they were interrupted. The green gems are about to attack the group when Spinel falls from behind them along with Nora, so the Peridot are divided in two to attack on both sides.

"Spinel!" The hybrid calls quickly getting to where the pink gem is ignoring the Peridot's "Are you alright?" Steven asks with concern, dodging without looking too much into the attacks of the green gems, while meanwhile the pink gem hits them, she stretches around the hybrid and the Peridot's.

"Yes! Are you all right?" Spinel asks with concern.

"Focus on fighting!" Connie complains in annoyance while she is kicking and jumping over Peridot's while she has to carry Lars.

The Indian girl is ignored by the couple while the green gems are frustrated by losing the fight in those conditions "We are in many troubles" Steven exclaims with concern talking to Spinel, the hybrid is meanwhile locking a Peridot in a bubble and using it as a bowling ball against other green gems "We are very close to Homeworld" Steven explains with concern.

"Do we have no way to change the direction of the ship ?! I think none of us knows how to drive these things" The pink gem stands out while she is hitting a Peridot and buries it in the ground, quickly the hybrid denies, this time they didn't have Pearl or someone with the knowledge to steer the ship. The problems only increase when some Peridot are thrown to the engines and explode, damaging the machinery of the ship.

"This is like the last time they kidnapped me in a ship like this" Steven exclaims annoyedly as he lifts Spinel in his arms, and then he runs off to catch Lars and Connie as well. The Peridot's that did not commit suicide in that act ran away to another place.

"Hey, if they are running away, maybe there is a way to escape from this ship." The Indian girl points out quickly while the redhead is crying terrified. So Steven quickly runs behind the green gems, trying to escape from that group, the Rubies and other gems of the ship are also fleeing because unstable engines are crumbling the ship.

As the attack on Earth demonstrated, there are small ships inside the larger ship that the gems of the New Crystal Gems try to use to save their lives "We can't leave them here" Steven mentions with concern.

"Of course we can!" Lars responds quickly by hitting the hybrid but when the redhead's fist hits Steven's head, Lars's fist creaks "...Ahhh!" The redhead screams in pain while Connie tries to silence him, chaos only gets worse with Nora's cries, which come back precisely due to noise and confusion.

"Steven, we have to hurry, Nora and you are more important to me than all these Homeworld gems...and I guess Lars and Connie too, more Connie than Lars actually" Spinel quickly emphasizes and she stretches to drag the group away It is necessary to the group to be in one of the ships. Although there is some resistance from Steven, the pink gem manages to enter one of the small emergency ships.

"Wait! I think I can send you to Beach City in a bubble." The hybrid exclaims with concern as other Homeworld gems attempt to enter the ship in a disorderly manner, even causing damage to the small escape ship.

"But you couldn't go with us!" Spinel protests quickly squeezing Steven's hand with difficulty. Connie and Lars are fighting with some gems for space inside the vehicle.

"I promise we'll see each other again" The hybrid says, but then the pink gem kneels with difficulty on top of one of the ship's Rubies.

"Will you marry me?" Spinel sentenced showing the two rings in her free hand, while she is carrying Nora with the other "I know it's not the time but please, I'm very nervous!" The pink gem exclaims with concern, some small tears come out of her eyes.

Steven was surprised by that question, but then the hybrid takes the hand of the pink gem "Yes!" Steven accepts with emotion while his eyes tear, in the strange proposition both rings are placed. Suddenly because of a Peridot the ship goes off, however due to the damage, outside the ship has a small opening that will soon become a gap as the ship enters the atmosphere of Homeworld.

Steven and Spinel kiss each other, then the hybrid runs to lock Lars and Connie in a bubble, only so that later he also encloses Spinel and Nora in one. The hybrid remains in his personal bubble, the turbulence becomes greater like the panic inside the ship and the bubbles.

The eyes of the hybrid and the gem look at each other directly. The ship then explodes, with pink bubbles scattering in different places due to said explosion. Steven sees the Sun from the ground, regaining consciousness, then he looks at the ring in his hand "...We will see each other again" The hybrid sentences with a bit of sadness.

Lars and Connie didn't really fall so far from him, the problem was Spinel and Nora.


	85. 85-I do not know how to kneel

Spinel feels that something is wrong, but nothing seems out of the ordinary, it was Steven's 15th birthday, and the second that she celebrated with him. The pink gem observes how at that moment the hybrid is talking to Lapis and Peridot about a saga of science fiction movies that, sincerely, Spinel is not interested in, but anyway she would end up watching the movies with the group.

A smile forms on the face of the pink gem as she looks at Steven, but then Spinel looks away, noticing how Pearl and Greg are talking inside the barn. Amethyst for reasons unknown pink gem is knocked out next to the two of them, but she cares little "Hey" Spinel greets, she reaches for the human and the white gem, which correspond the greeting amicably.

"Spinel. Are you having fun?" Perla kindly asks the pink gem, but then she watches as Spinel looks away a bit to make sure no one is seeing or hearing.

"Can you keep a secret?" The pink gem asks curiously.

"Sure," Greg exclaims calmly.

"I kept a secret for thousands of years, yes" The white gem responds calmly.

"Well...I..." Spinel a little nervously plays with her hands, although as she stretches out, her fingers tangle like snakes for a few moments "Wait" The pink gem quickly exclaims as she untangles her fingers, then she finally lets her gem shine and she removes two rings "Andy gave me this...How do I use them to marry Steven?" Spinel asks taking courage, although she doesn't know exactly where she gets it.

Perla remains silent while she does not know what to say, but the human next to her has a small laugh "It is a bit early for that, but it is very simple, you just have to kneel down and ask him" Greg explains with simplicity and kindness characteristic of his personality while the white gem is confused.

"What?" Pearl asks.

"Kneel down how?" Spinel asks curiously.

"You just put one knee on the ground while your other leg remains...straighter, I guess you can say it that way" The human responds calmly, but then he notices the confused look of the pink gem "You don't know how to kneel?" Greg asks confused.

"Mhhhh" Spinel exclaims thinking, then she stretches her left leg in such a way that she places her knee on the ground, but she continues standing, and then the pink gem stretches her right leg to make a square "No" Spinel answers confidently while that the father of the hybrid sighs.

******

An innocent hit from Nora wakes Spinel from her dream "Ah!" The pink gem exclaims waking up suddenly, almost hitting the baby in the process, but then Spinel realizes the situation "Nora, I think I fell asleep. And I had a dream, you weren't there but someday I'll tell you about the birthdays of Steven...Now that I think about it, the 16th birthday is not far away, but I suppose I couldn't wait anymore" The pink gem exclaims calmly as she lifts Nora in her arms.

"This is Homeworld, Nora. Your mother lived here until she decided to leave. Now the planet is trash" Spinel points out as she looks around, the face of the pink gem is gradually turning pale as she realizes that around the two of them there is nobody. Nora on the other hand is indifferent to her surroundings, she is grabbing one of Spinel's pigtails.

The pink gem sees how in buildings in the distance a kind of fireballs fall, beginning to destroy the buildings of the nearest city, the baby's eyes remain fixed on the pink hair "Very well, definitely we are not going there" Spinel sentences quickly and she decides to go in the opposite direction. That region is now densely populated by vegetation that the pink gem explores with curiosity.

At first Spinel walks there calmly, in Homeworld there should be no dangerous animals, but then a sudden sound alerts her, but then the pink gem realizes that it is the baby's stomach, Spinel's eyes stare to Nora "Oh no, I have nothing to feed you" The pink gem exclaims worried with a few beads of sweat running down her forehead. Spinel thinks for a moment about gathering grass, but she already knows that humans can't eat that.

"We are going to have to go and get something" The pink gem exclaims as she stretches her arm around Nora's abdomen, so Spinel then begins to search for any food that the baby can consume, the problem would be finding fruits or vegetables in that area, the vegetation was not food, but perhaps if Spinel reaches any of the agricultural areas of Homeworld she could find fruits or vegetables.

******

The roar of Nora's stomach does not stop, although it seems that the baby begins to fall more and more exhausted, Spinel pats her on the back a little while she cradles the baby very close to her shoulder.

Spinel walks for hours in what are a kind of tall grass of a bluish color, she keeps Nora hidden in the grass when finally, a few dozen meters away, the pink gem manages to see something. Spinel stretches her neck and she turns her head in multiple directions, checking that there doesn't seem to be anyone, so she runs towards a kind of Homeworld cultivation field.

"... I'm not sure you can eat this" The pink gem stresses a little nervous seeing the crop, it is like a kind of purple corn. Spinel stares at Nora, she doesn't usually have many reactions but now the baby feels tired "Let's try it" The pink gem sentences and she takes a grain from the vegetable, bringing it to Nora's mouth.

Initially the baby refuses to eat, but Spinel remembers how Pearl had taught her to feed Nora "Here comes the plane" The pink gem exclaims turning her hand into a small plane, she takes it very literally, but it works with the strange baby, who eats a grain with some difficulty due to her lack of teeth. Nora eats that vegetable as if it were more of a sweet, and she swallows more than she chews.

"I'm going to take a little for later" Spinel thinks carefully and begins to collect some of that strange corn while Nora clings to the shoulder of the pink gem. But then Spinel hears something that is not from Nora, but rather small steps within the cultivation. Spinel stretches to try to see what it is from above, but she can't see anything.

"Hello. Are you coming to collect the crop? Nobody has been here for a long time, but I think that shouldn't be your job" A voice exclaims curiously behind the pink gem, but it doesn't seem particularly aggressive. In any case Spinel turns quickly and goes back a few steps to see who it is.

It was a Lapis, with short hair in a kind of little ponytail and freckles "Who are you?" The pink gem asks quickly preparing to escape at any moment.

"A Lapis" That blue gem replies simply "I'm not part of the New Crystal Gems if you ask that, I'm just terraforming with my partner" Lapis exclaims calmly and joyfully as she flies close to Spinel "What are you doing here?" The blue gem asks curiously.

"She is Nora, she needs to eat, so I am using these crops here to feed her. Is there a problem with that?" Spinel explains curiously, so she teaches Nora to that Lapis, who observes with a bit of confusion the first baby she saw in her entire existence.

"I should ask my partner...What kind of gem is this?" Lapis asks curiously, although at the moment of talking about her partner she seems a little doubtful. Spinel for her part does not believe that she should answer that question, so she makes a small gesture with her hand that dismisses the question of the blue gem.

"It is difficult to answer that, but it is not important" Spinel assures quickly "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Lapis, I am Spinel ... Do you mind if I call you Nice Lapis? I already know a Lapis, but she does not looks so much like you" The pink gem asks with joy reaching towards the blue gem to extend her hand to her, although Nice Lapis looks at the gesture with a little confusion, she takes Spinel's hand.

"A lovely nickname!" The blue gem exclaims with emotion "Come on, I'm going to take you to meet my partner, I'm sure she will like you" Nice Lapis assures as she flies, guiding the pink gem to a central part of the huge cultivation, where she find a kind of bluish-colored building that was once inhabited by a group of Lapis.

Spinel carefully enters the interior of the building while Nice Lapis quickly opens "Where were you?!" Another Lapis asks with annoyance in an authoritative tone "...What is a Spinel doing here?" The blue gem asks her companion quickly and with a bit of confusion.

"It is because of her that I was late, I found a Spinel and a Nora in the crops" Nice Lapis exclaims simply.

"What is a Nora?" The other Lapis asks in confusion.

"She's a baby" Spinel explains calmly while the two blue gems were in their conversation "It's not that I want to bother you two, but outside it's very dangerous for Nora, my job right now is to take care of her while I look for my...companions" The pink gem explains with a little regret. 

"... Okay, you can stay but don't talk much" The other Lapis exclaims seriously, then she sighs "Homeworld is not the same as it was, without the diamonds this place is in chaos because of those Crystal Gems and the soldiers of that treacherous Jasper" The blue gem groans in annoyance, while Spinel looks down for a few moments, just to look at the place.

The pink gem is placed in one of the cubicles on the walls where the gems usually inhabit, it is not very spacious but Spinel can change her physical form to accommodate Nora inside one of the small rooms. The pink gem caresses the baby's back, for Nora it is uncomfortable sleeping in that cold and hard place but there was nothing better, so she begins to sleep, it is getting dark "...Is it like a kind of pebble or something? What is the purpose of her? " Lapis asks curiously next to Nice Lapis.

"She just eats, sleeps, and produces waste" Spinel explains calmly, although Nice Lapis remains curious watching the baby, the other Lapis is more direct.

"It sounds like she's useless" The other Lapis assures.

"She is not, don't call her that" Spinel quickly stretches out in annoyance directly towards the face of the blue gem, who surprised by the sudden movement almost falls on her back, but she stands firm as the pink gem recoils, she didn't want to fight at the time "I'm going to call you Mean Lapis" Spinel exclaims nonchalantly as she tries to keep looking at Nora.

"... You are weird" Mean Lapis sentences and she goes to her own cubicle in an upper corner.

The pink gem sighs, she then notices that Nora is completely asleep. Then Spinel notices her hand that has a ring "... Steven" The pink gem exclaims with some small tears, wondering what had happened to the hybrid at that time, but Spinel did not notice that she was completely ignoring Nice Lapis.

"What is a Steven?" Nice Lapis asks curiously with a small smile "...Why does water fall from your face?" The blue gem adds as she confusedly controls the tears that fall from the pink gem's eyes, but Spinel quickly wipes her face.

"Steven is ... it is difficult to explain it but he is my boyfriend, I love him" The pink gem explains to Nice Lapis, but she immediately sees that the blue gem does not understand the concept "I will explain it to you another day, now I want to sleep" Spinel sentences nonchalantly, but she knows that Nice Lapis doesn't understand the concept of sleeping either. The blue gem is placed in the cubicle next to the pink gem and the hybrid.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Nice Lapis asks excitedly, but then she notices how Spinel and Nora don't move, they just have their eyes closed "Curious" The blue gem points to touching the forehead of the pink gem with her finger, but she doesn't respond. The following days could be interesting, that excites Nice Lapis.


	86. 86-Atlas

"Where the fuck we are?!" The terrified Lars asks while Connie is collecting some sticks around the area where they landed after the explosion of the ship, on the other hand Steven is sitting on a rock a little sore "Let's get out of here fast! Can't you see there's a damn war?! " Lars asks upset as he points out how gunshots or explosions can be heard kilometers around his position.

It had been only a few minutes since that event occurred, the hybrid took little time to find the two humans "Lars, I know how to use a sword, and Steven is literally equal to or stronger than almost any gem in this planet. Don't worry, now we must focus in finding refuge, resources and looking for Spinel and Nora" The Indian girl mentions taking control of the situation.

Frustrated Lars sighs and hides behind the rock that Steven is sitting on "... Connie, I got engaged" The hybrid suddenly exclaims drawing Connie's attention, who jumps out of excitement at Steven like good friends.

"What a thrill, Steven! I want to be Spinel's maid of honor!" The Indian girl claims as she tries to speak to the hybrid. The redhead in the group on the other hand is thinking because of all the people in the universe, he had to get stuck with Steven and Connie, and what kind of evil god had allowed it.

"Yes, ok, I get it. Congratulations. Now Steven. How about if you worry about your girlfriend and use your emotional powers to get us off this planet as quickly as possible?" Lars asks quickly interrupting the chat between the two friends as he pats Steven's back, trying to rush the hybrid.

"Oh, of course I am very worried about Spinel. But first, I know that she can defend herself because she is a more capable person than she seems and I trust her a lot. And second, I know that I can break the back of anything that dares to harm her" Steven responds to the beginning with a smile, which suddenly turns into a strange feeling of annoyance, although this emotion quickly disappears from the hybrid.

"You heard it Lars, all in time" Connie exclaims calmly, while the redhead sweats with concern.

"Hey, at least you can tell me what's going on. Why is there a war on this planet?" Lars asks, the sound of combat sending bad vibes through his spine, as if at any moment he could be killed by some stray bullet or something like that.

"Succession crisis in an absolutist and totalitarian monarchy. In addition to a power vacuum during the interregnum" Connie answers calmly, but her words only leave Lars very confused, Steven sighs and looks directly at the redhead, who wants the hybrid to explain the situation in words that he understands.

"...Do you remember when those giant arms appeared in Beach City?" Steven asks seriously.

"Yes" Lars answers and nods.

"Well, my aunts, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were on that ship, because the mother of the two of them, my grandmother, White Diamond, decided that she no longer wanted to be the leader of an entire race and retired, leaving literally everything to me. Then some problems occurred, having to explain what happened to my mother and we all went to Homeworld. But it turns out that Jasper and Bismuth were also going to Homeworld in a ship made by themselves. I refused to be sovereign of Homeworld and meanwhile the chaos of White's withdrawal only increased, while Bismuth and Jasper fought each other, and each formed their group of gems that needed a leader to govern themselves and starting a civil war in the capital that led Blue and Yellow to intervene while I and my family leaves Homeworld, everything ended up triggering an even bigger civil war since then. Two years of civil war in total" Steven explains, the hybrid's voice leaves him and his throat dries up.

"...That was very confusing and I think too much information for me to process" Lars says with surprise as his eyes can't seem to look at a particular straight point. The redhead then shakes his head "Are you telling me that you refused to become king of an entire planet? Why would you do that ?!" Lars asks surprised.

"Why should I decide the fate of billions of people or continue a government like the one of White Diamond?" Steven asks with annoyance, Connie for her part places her hand on the hybrid's shoulder trying to prevent her two new companions from killing themselves or something before they even move more than 50 meters.

"But in short, we are in the middle of a war because of you and your family," Lars exclaims quickly, but then a sudden scream from Steven devours all the courage that the redhead could have to face the 15-year-old teenager, even the Indian girl gives up and she strays away from the hybrid a bit when the ground under his feet breaks.

"It was not my fault!" Steven sentences in a kind of childish tantrum and goes to hide under some stones.

"Look what you did, now we will have to comfort him until he decides to go out" Connie exclaims calmly as she approaches the rocks where the hybrid is hiding, while the redhead swallows and accompanies the Indian girl, to try together calm Steven down.

"Listen Steven, I'm just very emotional because I want to live" Lars starts reciting an apology that could have been written by a student to apologize to a classmate because a teacher forced him to do it after an incident. Fortunately for him Steven is very sensitive, but Connie does not forget as fast as the hybrid.

******

"My back hurts" Lars exclaims as Connie forces him to carry everything she collects, and Steven, who turns out to be heavier than he appears.

"You looked for it, Lars" The Indian girl responds nonchalantly by putting more rocks on purpose on the redhead's back.

"Why do we need so many rocks?" Lars asks annoyed as a few beads of sweat trickle down his head.

"To make fire, throw them at some threat and so on" Connie responds calmly as she places even more rocks on top of Lars's back, the redhead quietly reciting insults against the Indian girl and the hybrid.

"We must find some gem, it could take us with Blue or Yellow, even Jasper is a good idea. We have no other way to guide us through Homeworld" Steven adds while Connie thinks what to do.

"We could also take some of Bismuth's New Crystal Gems as a prisoner, if we can't find a better guide" the Indian girl suggests, but the hybrid responds strictly.

"No" Steven sentences, and therefore Connie accepts that resolution because without the hybrid on her side, she and Lars probably couldn't survive long there.

"Hey...Are those things red bananas?" Lars asks surprised seeing for the first time one of the Homeworld crops.

"Oh! We found food" Connie cheerfully knocks Lars down while Steven jumps off the redhead's back, running toward those strange crops. Lars on the ground also moves quickly to follow the two teenagers who are younger and smaller than he is.

The redhead eats those fruits with some curiosity, it seems that the hybrid and the Indian girl eat them without problems. The afternoon passes quickly for that group, hiding among the crops for the moment, apart from the distant sounds, it seems that there was nobody with them.

Steven can't fall asleep, but his two companions can, so Connie asked him to watch the place while she and the redhead rest, although Connie recommended that he should not stay awake all the time "... I feel like Pearl" The hybrid sentence observing his friends sleep. Elsewhere in Homeworld, Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst arrive at a base from one of Homeworld's various factions, and on Earth, Pearl sets in motion her plan to rescue the group.


	87. 87-Fatigue

Amethyst holds Lapis's jaw tight, the blue gem twists a little nervously, while Peridot on the other hand is hidden under the remains of an old desk, Eyeball is also panicking as the footsteps of soldiers are heard every time closer to the room "What do we do?" The red gem asks with concern.

The group of gems had mistakenly involved themselves in an area controlled by the Crystal Gems of Bismuth, finally the fear had won over the blue gem, and to they own surprise, Peridot and Amethyst are the most responsible and capable at the time. The green gem looks towards the purple gem, in a matter of moments she has to think of a solution.

Suddenly Amethyst's hand reaches out, taking Eyeball by the head, the purple gem at high speed go to ramming the wall, going through it to the confusion of Lapis and Peridot, direct to the enemy soldiers, she continues to hold the head of the injured gem red "Captured enemy soldier!" Amethyst exclaims with a drop of sweat running down her forehead, trying to deceive those Peridot's and Amethyst soldiers.

"... Good job" The leader of the Amethysts exclaims a little confused because she does not remember that one of them was there "Let's go to another area" The Amethyst orders as she and her soldiers withdraw, the Peridot's for their own some begin to inspect, also finding Peridot and Lapis. The green gems look at each other.

"Is she a prisoner too?" The Peridot's ask Amethyst and Peridot pointing to Lapis, the blue gem has a face that she would laugh at the stupidity of the other gems at any moment but she has to contain her laug.

"No, she is one of us" Peridot and Amethyst respond quickly.

"...Go to replace your suit in the camp" One Peridot sentences calmly and pats the back of the green gem, while the rest of the mechanical gems will begin to temporarily rebuild part of the infrastructure of the combat zone, the group of gems quickly runs out of there, with Amethyst still clutching Eyeball's head.

"You told us Jasper would be around here" The purple gem exclaims with concern.

"I was wrong" The red gem declares quite sorry, but then she gets dizzy when Amethyst shakes her head angrily.

"Amethyst, I understand that you are mad at Eyeball but doing that won't change anything" Peridot calmly mentions trying to stop Amethyst "...Are you okay Lapis?" The green gem asks curiously looking at the blue gem, this also attracts the attention of the purple gem, naturally the two of them are worried about their closest partner, emotionally speaking.

"I thought I would be ready but...I fell apart under pressure. Right now I am a heavy load for the mission, I thought I was ready but I was wrong" Lapis answers sincerely, she shrugs her shoulders as she is watched by her companions. Eyeball was about to give an answer about that but Amethyst and Peridot are much faster, and maybe it was better in that way.

"Listen Lapis, you are not a burden, you took a big step, you brought us here and you are as scared as the rest of us" The purple gem exclaims, the green gem nods with emotion while the blue gem remains as serious as she is can with respect to the words of her companions.

"How pretty you all are as a team. Can you put me down now?" Eyeball asks when everything seems to calm down and Peridot stops placing her hand over her mouth, nonchalantly Amethyst drops the red gem in the floor. Eyeball falls on her own face.

"You lied to us," Lapis and Peridot quickly accuse.

"No" Eyeball answers calmly.

"It's just that she doesn't remember or doesn't know where we are" Amethyst exclaims with a bit of annoyance "I don't recommend paying too much attention to Eyeball" The purple gem mentions calmly.

"Hey!" The red gem complains, although what she said was true.

"Okay" Lapis and Peridot nonchalantly accept "But changing the subject. What do we do now? It looks like there is a camp nearby, but we don't have passwords or any way to enter. How can we get a password?" The green gem exclaims with curiosity to her friends, whom she believes will be much more capable in the task.

"We could just ask an Amethyst" The blue gem declares calmly.

"That sounds like a very silly trap for any of them to fall," Amethyst declares in surprise.

"Have we seen the same type of Amethyst? They will fall into the trap completely, they are quite silly Amethyst, Amethyst" Lapis responds with seriousness and a bit of surprise.

"...Hey!" Amethyst responds after the apparent insult to her during the conversation. Actually this causes a little laugh in Peridot and Lapis, while Eyeball does not understand the joke about the purple gems "Okay, we can try it" Amethyst exclaims accepting the suggestion of the blue gem.

"Can you pretend to be our prisoner?" The green gem seriously asks the red gem, Amethyst and Lapis understand that part is a vital detail of the infiltration in the army of Bismuth, they have to look like loyal soldiers for quite some time or at least that they had captured the gem red against her will.

"Can I?" Eyeball asks curiously.

"We are doomed" Amethyst and Lapis sentence with a few drops of sweat falling on their foreheads while Peridot wants to shatter the red gem.

******

"What is she doing?" Mean Lapis asks confused watching Spinel and Nora sleep. Looking at the two of them is also Nice Lapis, who is touching the baby's face with her finger.

"According to Spinel, they are sleeping" Nice Lapis replies curiously, but then the group receives a confused look from Mean Lapis. Curiously, Mean Lapis opens one of Nora's eyes without warning, the baby then suddenly wakes up and proceeds to hit the hand of the blue gem, which is hardly surprised by Nora's harmless strength.

"Pathetic" Mean Lapis mentions it with pride.

"What?" Spinel asks sleepily as she gets up, then finding the baby's situation and the two blue gems. The pink gem quickly pushes Nora away, her gaze lost in space as she can't focus very well. "What are they doing?" Spinel asks confused to the two blue gems.

"What are you doing?" Mean Lapis asks with annoyance in response.

"Sleep. It's a custom for Earth organic" The pink gem responds calmly as she leaves the cubicle along with Nora. Mean Lapis is not surprised, she already assumed that Spinel must have been a Pink Diamond gem "Steven showed it to me" The pink gem adds, surprising Mean Lapis.

"Who?" Mean Lapis asks curiously.

"You mentioned it before" Nice Lapis adds happily.

"My boyfriend" Spinel replies, she gets curious looks from the blue gems again "He is a kind of companion, of many things, we spend a lot of time of the day together" The pink gem tries to explain although it is a little complicated, there are not many precedents that can not be misinterpreted by Homeworld gems to explain what is the love or relationships between, for example, Spinel and Steven.

"Oh, you also said something about how...you _loved him_...Is that the word?" Nice Lapis asks, flying around the pink gem.

"Don't bother her, poor of her, her diamond abandoned her more than once and she resorts to being a companion to an organic way of life" Mean Lapis also mocks flying around Spinel. She frowns at the words of the blue gem.

"Don't talk about Steven like that" The pink gem exclaims stretching towards Mean Lapis, the blue gem rolls her eyes with mockery at the behavior of Spinel, who then addresses Nice Lapis "Yes, that was the correct word, love is... everything you feel to those things you like. But the kind of love I mean is special, it's the kind of love that you feel for things you love more than anything, you want to spend time with them, you want to be more what friends or best friends, you want to share, kiss and live with them every day" Spinel exclaims, she almost melts thinking about those words.

A reddish tone invades the face of the pink gem while Nice Lapis is quite surprised by those words "You sound like a Pearl" Mean Lapis exclaims with disgust.

"I don't see anything wrong, a Pearl I know is pretty great" Spinel answers seriously, while a small laugh comes from the confused blue gem. Nice Lapis on the other hand remains on the sidelines, for now.

"This is why I think we need the Diamonds back, without an authority, the gems get weird and talk about feelings and sing stupid things" Mean Lapis complains "If only Pink Diamond hadn't left the planet right after White Diamond quit. Ahh, Pink Diamond. We thought she was dead and she just comes back to leave us again" The blue gem exclaims stepping on the ground in a tantrum.

"He was not Pink Diamond" Spinel exclaims, even she has a limit.

"What?" Nice Lapis asks confused.

"Pink Diamond never returned from Earth, she died there giving birth to Steven. And he is his own person, not Pink Diamond. He was never going to stay at Homeworld, so do not speak bad of him, I will not tolerate that" The pink gem sentenced seriously, Nora clings to Spinel's arm while Mean Lapis seems to tremble, but with emotion.

"Oh. Are you still loyal to that traitor? I thought you had been her servant only in the past time. Well, at least in that you are a good gem, but I will not tolerate you talking to me like that" The blue gem exclaims as the water begins to rise from underground to the surface. Nice Lapis on the other hand doubts what will happen next "What you say does not make sense! Also, a diamond is always a diamond, it is the same with all gems"

"No!" Spinel responds with annoyance by reaching out for Mean Lapis, but then a fist of water hits the pink gem against the wall. And that includes Nora, you hear for a few moments a crunch that practically stops time for the pink gem.

"Please stop" Nice Lapis asks to her friend.

Why should I? You don't see how she talks about her diamond, firstly, that relationship between a servant and her diamond is wrong. Secondly, we are talking about the person who abandoned our entire species" Mean Lapis responds, but then suddenly a ray strips half her face from existence. A ray coming from the sobbing Nora's hand, which Spinel is hugging tightly after that hit of the blue gem.

A glow is coming out of Nora's gem.

******

"Sure you're okay?" Connie questions with concern to Steven, who has dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes" The hybrid responds calmly as the group continues to walk looking for somewhere to avoid war.

"That is not healthy, you need to sleep" The Indian girl stresses calmly.

"Tell it to studies, and life in general, it forces you to sleep only a few hours" Lars exclaims with annoyance.

"... I never went to school or to the doctor in 15 years, not sleeping one day is not a problem" Steven sentences surprising the other two humans.

"Ok, Steven, I understand that you are concerned and sensitive about Spinel, the war and all this, but in spite of everything you must continue worrying about yourself, because you are also important for all of us" Connie exclaims quickly placing her hands on the hybrid's shoulders, who turns his gaze trying to try to ignore his friend.

"That actually sounds pretty cool counting that Steven's father is a millionaire, and he has healing powers. But changing the subject. Steven. Have you ever masturbated, or have you never done that yet at 15 years old?" The redhead exclaims curiously, suddenly getting hit by Connie and Steven.


	88. 88-Life is difficult but not impossible

Lars is lying on the ground, quite sore after Steven and Connie beat him up for being a pervert about the hybrid's private life. "So...how come you haven't been to see a doctor in 15 years?" The Indian girl asks with concern "When we go back to Earth you should go to see my mother, surely she can do a check-up without many problems" Connie says.

"Well, when I was little my father didn't have the money to take me to the doctor and when he already had the money to pay the doctor I already had healing powers, so I never had the need to go to a hospital, I heal quickly" Steven calmly responds to the situation, the Indian girl nods understanding the logic behind the hybrid's words.

"I can understand that, but you should still see a doctor sometime. I'm sure that despite having healing powers you must have a medical problem" Connie highlights with some concern, but with a simple gesture of his hand, Steven dismisses the words of the indian girl. Although naturally the friend of the hybrid remains a bit worried "Well, let's keep looking for some way to go out of here or find your missing piece" Connie exclaims with joy.

"Spinel is not a missing piece for me, the two of us are just complements, we are still separate people, we just love each other a lot and we spend...too much time together" Steven is quick to say, for her part, the Indian girl quickly accepts the hybrid's words.

"You got that from Sapphire or from your dad, I'm almost sure" Connie laughs calmly "Have the two of you ever fused?" The Indian girl asks with some curiosity, but Steven denies.

"We have had no interest in doing it, Spinel says that it would be a bit awkward for her and I respect that" The hybrid explains calmly, so Connie smiles with joy, but then the redhead of the group has to ruin everything.

"Fuse? Is that an analogy for having sex?" Lars asks confused, only to have Steven and Connie hit him once again in response, with the hybrid quite flushed.

"No, it's a...magical thing of the Crystal Gems, they can literally fuse together to create a single entity. Steven can also do it" Connie explains calmly while Steven is relaxing.

"Sounds like a cheap resource in a series to bring out new characters, get the fans to do porn and allow weak characters to win battles." The redhead sentences nonchalantly, but before the hybrid hears, the Indian girl silences Lars by getting into the redhead's mouth his own shoe.

"Very well, you know, we better walk again before we stay here for too long" Steven exclaims, for a few moments Connie believed that she had seen that the hybrid had a pink color, in fact he did have a pink color, but it happened so quickly that she did not realize. That sometimes happened, and it had been happening for some time since the hybrid turned fifteen, but Steven can't say much about that.

"Yeah, I want you two to stop hitting me already" Lars complains.

"You are looking for it Lars" The Indian girl responds nonchalantly, while the hybrid is silent. Suddenly Steven is on alert, which catches Connie's attention, she is takes a defensive position, but Lars is unable to pay attention in the same way as the hybrid or the Indian girl. However even he can hear a kind of footsteps approaching they position.

Steven creates a bubble around the group while he is ready to move at any moment to escape of a possible combat, but then a flag stands out among the vegetation that the hybrid can identify, in some sense, since it uses the symbol of the Diamond's Authority "Wait!" Steven quickly declares the group's presence, then a group of Amethysts comes out to identify the voice.

******

It is uncomfortable for Lars to see so many gems looking at them, well, actually they look mainly at Steven while traveling towards an unknown place for him "Do you know who these people are?" The redhead asks Connie and the hybrid with concern, but for their part they deny "So why do we let them take us somewhere?" Lars asks worried.

"Well, I mean, we don't know who they are because not all gems of the same type are the same like persons, each one is special in its own way, but we are trusting them because...they are the lesser evil" Steven responds with a sigh, attracting the curiosity of the redhead and the Indian girl.

"Wait...then. Are they Jasper's followers?" Connie asks surprised.

"Yes. I remember some places, we are on our way to the White Diamond Palace" The hybrid responds with a bit of annoyance, while the Indian girl is expectant, Lars sweats nervously, watching from a distance the huge structure that once belonged to the matriarch of the gems.

"Who's Jasper?" The redhead asks confused.

"It's a long story" Connie exclaims seriously while Steven for his part remains silent. He notices various glances directed at him, probably the hybrid is recognized by many gems, some are more curious, others more excited and others seem to hate him, Steven is not surprised by this, but he does not comment.

But a few minutes pass, the trip is accompanied by some whispers and Connie telling Lars about Jasper, while Steven gulps when they finally are in front of the White Diamond palace, turned into a fortress. Suddenly the doors open, and quickly the soldiers outside come in order, followed by the hybrid, the Indian girl, and the redhead. Once inside the group is examined before finally being brought in front of the leader of that group.

Jasper is in a room where White's throne was once, but for certain reasons, the orange gem is in a smaller chair, next to a table where her trusted people usually met, the Homeworld throne was still empty. Steven and Jasper look at each other directly, while Connie casts a one-sided suspicious glance at the orange gem, and Lars is dying inside because he has no idea what to do.

"Mhm...you've changed a bit. Now I notice you have a neck" Jasper mentions with some surprise, Connie and Lars are confused by her words but Steven is surprisingly excited.

"Thanks for noticing!" The hybrid exclaims with joy, but then this emotion quickly disappears from his face "Wait. Don't start with mind tricks or something like that, I already have enough problems with White asking strange questions and things like that" Steven says seriously.

"It wasn't my intention, but okey. What are you doing here, again, with two humans?" The orange gem asks curiously, but she doesn't let out many emotions, although a slight sign of disgust appears on her face. Connie wants to speak but she stops, while Lars remains still.

"I was kidnapped, and they were too" Steven responds.

"Again?" Jasper asks curiously, to which the hybrid nods, "Bismuth has a better fleet than we originally thought, but she seems to be doing other things. Did you get Ruby's message?" The orange gem questions for sure, for a few minutes the hybrid thinks the answer.

"Oh wait, you're referring to Eyeball. Yes, we got the message...the problem is that Spinel was also kidnapped and we don't know where she is" Steven explains after having identified the red gem Jasper was referring to, but for her part, the orange gem tightens her shoulders knowing that the group doesn't know about Spinel "Don't worry, she escaped along with us, we just don't know her position. Is it dangerous that Bismuth have that injector?" The hybrid asks seriously.

"Well, since the terraforming of Homeworld got out of control and out of its previously established areas, yes. Having such an injector is dangerous, it could mean the destruction of Homeworld" Jasper points out seriously.

"... She knows the planet is already torn to pieces, right?" Lars mutters to his teammates, but Connie and Steven ignore the redhead's question.

"I am more concerned with what Bismuth can do with the Earth than what happens to Homeworld" The hybrid declares, and he instantly notices that those words annoy the orange gem, how she clenches her fists and how her eyes turn to him.

"You don't need to say it, many already know it" Jasper chides with a hint of obvious annoyance, even more than before "But let's ignore that for now, I imagine you want me to help you" The orange gem suggests with some doubt.

"...Yes" Steven sentences, although his words surprise Connie.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just asked her for directions to go with your aunts?" The Indian girl suggests whispering into the hybrid's ear.

"I don't want to waste any more time, besides, Jasper has been fighting with Bismuth for almost two years, the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Steven responds, turning his attention to the orange gem "... I imagine you want something in return" The hybrid sighs disappointed "That's not the kindest thing, but I have to accept that you are not the nicest person" Steven mentions calmly.

"Oh yeah, you're going to have to work to get something. But it's all going to be worth it in the end." Jasper sentences obviously, the hybrid sighs as Lars bites his own nails in terror, and Connie is looking forward to what might happen. "First, I'll let some of my troops show you around. I don't care if you are comfortable or not." The orange gem points in annoyance.

******

Elsewhere in Homeworld, Mean Lapis puffs after Nora's attack on her physical form, the water that she controls stops moving while Spinel is shocked but still very concerned about the baby "... What did you do?" Nice Lapis asks, initially emotionless but then a grimace forms on the face of the blue gem "What did you do ?!" Nice Lapis asks angrily picking up the other blue gem.

"Ehh, Nora is a baby, she is not going to answer you. And I am as confused as you" Spinel responds quickly as she holds the baby, who is crying a lot "Can you control your powers? No? Too bad, they would be very useful now" The pink gem murmurs worried to Nora, but she notices the baby's wounds, some broken bones.

"Stop mumbling!" Nice Lapis mentions annoyed as she controls the water that Mean Lapis was previously controlling, but the blue gem didn't realize that Spinel had taken advantage of the situation, bending her legs like springs to jump against her. The blue gem then receives a powerful blow in the abdomen that knocks her against one of the cubicles in the building.

The water transforms into spikes and tentacles that try to go towards the pink gem, but she does not touch the ground, but uses her outstretched arms to adhere to the ceiling, to which she kicks to create a hole and exit. But Spinel knows that Nice Lapis immediately chases her by flying towards her.

Nice Lapis tries to pounce on the pink gem, but Spinel makes a sudden turn and dodges her, but then a hand of water comes out of the floor right where the pink gem was. Spinel covers Nora with a pink bubble but the water begins to put pressure on the physical form of the pink gem and the bubble where the baby is. Nice Lapis continues trying to crush the duo with the pressure of the water, but then Spinel stretches out her fingers like a slingshot.

To the surprise of the blue gem, the pink gem then uses the bubble as ammunition against her, quickly hitting Nice Lapis' face. This endangers Nora, but gives Spinel enough time to get out of the water due to the deconcentration of the blue gem. The pink gem quickly reaches out to catch the baby and kick Nice Lapis to the ground, knocking her out of the building.

Stretching out her legs, Spinel takes long steps to quickly leave that place, shrinking as she runs to try to escape Nice Lapis, but the blue gem is unwilling to lose Spinel and Nora. The fight had only just begun for her, who with concern keeps Mean Lapis in her hand, until she regenerates, if she did it again, Nice hopes so.

******

**[A few hours later]**

It was night once more, Nora's sobs don't stop "I know that hurts Nora, but I have no way to heal your wounds" Spinel laments gently caressing one of the baby's cheeks, who continues to cry loudly "I wish that Steven was here, he just has to use his healing powers on you" The pink gem exclaims, gently touching the baby "What should I do? I have no idea about human medicine" Spinel tries to think of a solution.

"That thing. What did she do to Lapis?" Nice Lapis asks in annoyance, appearing on top of a tree behind the pink gem. Spinel quickly takes Nora and she flips to dodge an attack from the blue gem "She still hasn't regenerated. What did she do to her?" Nice Lapis asks holding the gem of Mean Lapis in her hand.

"I don't know, maybe she's just taking her time" Spinel responds without caring "I don't care about your partner, but don't call Nora a thing" The pink gem sentences with annoyance, she then dodges another attack from the angry Nice Lapis The problem is, moving Nora a lot causes her sobs to get bigger, momentarily distracting Spinel, who takes a water punch from Nice Lapis.

Spinel staggers to the ground while Nice Lapis tries to hit the pink gem again, but she then reaches out her hand for a tree and spins in one of its branches, dodging the attack of the blue gem. Nice Lapis flies in the direction of Spinel, but the pink gem bends a branch and uses it to go directly against the blue gem.

To Nice Lapis it seems like a stupid tactic but suddenly Spinel flinches in the air as she suddenly moves Nora when the blue gem tries to hit them, and then the pink gem expands again kicking Nice Lapis's back, sinking her into the ground . The blue gem was stunned by a sudden movement, but as Nice Lapis reasons Spinel's movements, she notices the gigantic fist of the pink gem, crushing her once more.

Nice Lapis puffs as well, so Spinel locks the two blue gems in a bubble, which she sends to the Earth. The pink gem sighs as Nora clings sore to her arm "Nora, everything will be fine. I promise you" Spinel whispers giving the baby a kiss on the forehead.

******

At the new Crystal Gems camp, while Peridot gets a new mechanical suit, Amethyst is celebrated by other quartz soldiers while Lapis hides, changing form after the purple gem made her puff. With the news that Eyeball had been captured, Bismuth was immediately heading there.


	89. 89-Training hard

"We can't sleep in this, there are literally university apartments more spacious than this" Lars exclaims seriously and annoyed, looking at the cubicles on the walls where the gems live, but while the redhead complains, Connie and Steven each get into the cubicles with no apparent problem "Don't tell me, you really are going to live in those things. Are you used to this or something?" Lars asks confused.

"I prepared myself mentally and physically to do missions with the Crystal Gems, I mean, I do not go much on missions with them, but I am always prepared for this type of thing" The Indian girl responds raising her hand calmly "Surely Steven also agree with me" Connie says and she sticks her neck out to see the hybrid, but Steven responds by pulling the collar of his shirt a little uncomfortably "Oh ..." The Indian girl exclaims very worried about her friend.

"See? Even Steven isn't comfortable and he sleeps in a room with no walls" Lars claims.

"What's so important about that?" Connie and Steven ask confused.

"The masturbation is-!" The redhead responds, but before the hybrid and the Indian girl come out to hit him, Jasper falls almost on top of them, the orange gem is not very interested in what the humans and Steven are doing, but her presence alone intimidates Lars and makes Connie hold back. For his part, the hybrid remains much calmer looking Jasper in the eyes.

"You come with me to train" The orange gem orders Steven, who actually quite surprised and curious retires from the cubicle, while on the other hand his two companions have mixed feelings.

"And what about us?" Connie dares to ask seriously, for a few moments Jasper turns to see them.

"You as soldiers would be quite useless, you can go to logistics or start moving supplies if you wish, as long as you two are not an inconvenience you can stay here. I just hope you know that we, gems, do not eat, so you must get your own food" The orange gem responds selflessly, walking without even speaking to Steven, he is stumped for a few moments.

"Take care of yourself Steven" Connie exclaims with concern as the hybrid says goodbye to them, a little to Lars' fear in that environment so hostile to him.

"I'll be back as soon as possible guys!" Steven exclaims and quickly runs after Jasper, who impatiently starts to walk far ahead of him. The orange gem does not take long to increase her speed, but to Jasper's surprise, the hybrid hardly takes seconds to reach her, even with a small smile on Steven's face, which causes the orange gem to frown slightly, but they they arrive more quickly at a kind of room in one of the interior corridors of Jasper's new headquarters "Why do you want to train me?" The hybrid asks seriously.

"You are a diamond, your power is probably greater than almost any gem on this planet. But you are weak, so I want you to start using all your power to deal with Bismuth" The orange gem explains in a rough and direct voice, but then she sees Steven on the verge of denying "It's part of what we all need you to do, as soon as you comply you can go find your Spinel and go like you always do" Jasper exclaims taking one of the edges of the hybrid jacket collar, but then he quickly pushes the orange gem away.

"I'm not weak, I just don't want to harm anyone" Steven responds with a bit of annoyance "And she is not my Spinel, she is Spinel, we are just a couple" The hybrid adds.

"That is a sign of weakness, you are limiting yourself. You offered Bismuth peace and that was useless. What are you going to do, offer her again to withdraw her forces without a fight?" Jasper asks trying to be intimidating, but then the hybrid inflates his cheeks a bit because of annoyance, in reality he has nothing to say "See ?! Your stay with the Crystal Gems keeps you from reaching your true potential" The orange gem exclaims smiling as she turns to open the door, which turns out to be a kind of room with a green gem on a red cushion building structures in the sand.

"I'm not interested in reaching my true potential or something like that" Steven responds, but nevertheless he puts a foot inside that room, a kind of pedestal is built under his feet, but the hybrid hardly flinches.

"I can tell, you're fat, you're short, and it shows you lack determination, discipline, and leadership" Jasper declares as purposeless stairs and columns begin to form around her "What are you supposed to do every day?" The orange gem questions seriously, while Steven now shrugs somewhat shyly.

"You don't have to be so mean" The hybrid mutters helplessly "I...sometimes I go on missions with the Crystal Gems but in general, I play music, I watch movies, I cook, I clean my house, I have dates with Spinel, I read books, I help my dad in the car wash and-" Steven explains a little shy, but he actually smiles mentioning those activities, but then he sees Jasper pretending that she is about to vomit, quite disgusted.

"Everything you do is just disgusting, you are a diamond, act as such" The orange gem sentences then pulling a column on top of the hybrid, which dodges it, but he only does that, Steven does not try to get close to Jasper, that is maddening for she.

"I am human, I do human things I am not interested in being a diamond" The hybrid claims while continuing to dodge objects thrown by the orange gem, but then he is taken by surprise when Jasper breaks one of the columns releasing a cloud of sand that blinds Steven briefly. Then the orange gem is practically on top of him, and with her helmet she tries to hit the hybrid, but once again she cannot compete with the hybrid's speed. But then Jasper hits right where Steven was going to be, moving the hybrid a few inches, but it's the orange gem that backs up the most while Steven wipes the small scratch on his nose.

"Fight seriously! You can't leave your side as a diamond" Jasper orders with annoyance "You don't understand, this is no longer about me, this is about the gems as species, from the future of Homeworld, maybe the future of you stupid planet. You can't abandon us like your mother did. How do you plan to defend that Spinel, the Crystal Gems or that other human who conceived you?" The orange gem declares, but then she hears the ground crack under Steven's feet, for a few moments Jasper smiles at the hybrid with his pink body.

But then she has Steven behind her. "First of all, don't mention my mother." The hybrid sentences by pushing the orange gem, sending her several meters against a sandy staircase, breaking it. The smiling Jasper stands up quickly but she can't connect a blow against Steven "Secondly, I don't defend anyone in my family, we all take care of each other" The hybrid exclaims but then he realizes something "Stop manipulating me emotionally" Steven exclaims starting to recover his normal color, but then Jasper manages to connect a blow against his forehead.

"... You are disappointing. I notice that you are powerful, I notice the emotion running through you, but you reject it because of your sentimentality. You may want everyone to take care of you, but you will always be different from them, you are not just any gem, you are a diamond, and you are not just any human because of that. Anyway, the question in the end will always be the same. What are you going to do against an enemy that does not want to change?" The orange gem questions, but then she sees the hybrid frown, the environment getting much more tense as Steven tries to hold back, but then he pulls out his shield. There is a smile on Jasper's face.

******

"Nice mass, Lapis" Amethyst exclaims a little nervously finally detaching herself from the other Amethysts and seeing Lapis's new physical form, now the blue gem seems to be wearing pants and sandals instead of a kind of dress.

"Thanks" Lapis responds with disinterest to the purple gem, she is still quite fearful seeing how there were so many soldiers, although she expected it while being in a military camp. Amethyst gulps down "Bismuth will come soon. What is the plan if she recognizes us?" The blue gem asks looking at the purple gem, but then Amethyst swallows her tongue, making Lapis sigh.

"Guys, Bismuth is coming" Peridot appears running, still a little shaky in her new mechanical suit. The group quickly piles up like other New Crystal Gems.

Eyeball expected torture, but this time Bismuth was carrying something that Peridot, Lapis or Amethyst had never seen on her arm, a breaking point.

******

Spinel has no idea what she is doing, but after managing to empty a kind of helmet left behind by some war fighting gem, she puts Nora in a kind of makeshift crib with ropes that she puts on her back "Are you comfortable Nora?" The pink gem stretches her neck and like an owl she looks behind her back to make sure of the baby's condition.

Of course Nora doesn't respond, and she's still pretty hurt, but conscious, staring at Spinel "Great." The pink gem exclaims accepting the baby's state of consciousness as an answer in itself, so Spinel heads off and starts running looking refuge, but she finds objects along the way, which could be useful, she still needed many things to protect Nora.

******

**[3 days later]**

Connie leaves a few fruits on Lars' waist "I feel like I've never left Earth, again someone have me moving boxes almost all day" Lars stresses with annoyance, the redhead rubs his back a little sore after working so much, although for the gems actually eight hours a day of work was quite little. The Indian girl just rolls her eyes a little.

"Don't worry, everything will get better" Connie exclaims calmly and a small smile.

"How are you so sure? We haven't seen Steven in three days!" Lars exclaims in annoyance, but then a pink figure appears next to them "... What the hell?" The redhead and the Indian girl exclaim looking at the hybrid, but with a kind of pompadour, or as if his hair had grown in the front, apart from much taller and even he become very muscular.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long but I lost track of time" Steven stresses something sad but serious, there are dark circles under his eyes.

"... Three days passed and you get like this! ... How?" Lars exclaims in surprise, sweating a little on his forehead.

"Steven you need to sleep" Connie stresses quickly.

"No" The hybrid sentences simply, but he begins to follow the Indian girl and the redhead, still quite nervous, the two of them were heading to their cubicles.

"You're going to sleep or I'm going to force you" Connie claims, but this makes Steven laugh quite arrogantly, something neither Lars nor the Indian girl expected to see.

"... I do not fit there" The hybrid emphasizes pointing from a distance one of the cubicles.

"That's what you are going to say to your girlfriend when you are about to stop being a virgin if you continue like this" Lars exclaims but is ignored by Steven and Connie, perhaps this was the best for his physical well-being seeing how the hybrid had become.

"Then change your body or something or I'm going to force you" Connie assures Steven, who just denies.

"No, now I'm a little busy. I have to go on a mission sent by Jasper, I just wanted to warn you of that, if you find Spinel please tell her that" The hybrid mentions, actually touching the sentimental fiber of the Indian girl. But before she can say anything, the hybrid was gone in seconds, as fast as it appeared.

Now Steven is in an outpost with Jasper on the walls, there is a kind of cannon next to her "Where do I have to go?" Steven curiously asks the orange gem, but he's actually pretty calm.

"A fortress north of here, get on," Jasper responds nonchalantly and put her hand against the cannon.

"...Are you going to send me shot from a cannon to an enemy fortress?" Steven asks seriously because of that surreal situation.

"Yes, because I hate you" Jasper answers seriously as the ship opens. The hybrid growls a little, but then he gets on the ship, to his misfortune Jasper doesn't even wait and fires the cannon, partly destroying the ship but it doesn't matter, Steven is already heading towards the fortress, whose shields the hybrid breaks from a kick, falling right in the middle of everything.

Dozens or even hundreds of gems are now looking at him, pointing at him or heading towards him "I give you all only one chance" Steven exclaims seriously before he is shot, but then the gems realize that the hybrid speaks very literally, and now many of them were simply puffed up in a matter of seconds by a kind of pink glitter that moves too fast.


	90. 90- The only good new of all this

Spinel enters from a window into a building, throwing behind her a pile of metals that collapses behind the Amethysts that chase her, the pink gem then proceeds to disappear between one of the rooms, digging through the walls, a group of Amethysts is looking for her, but then she quickly escapes by kicking a hole in the floor.

Between what is a combat zone, Spinel now seems to carry a lot of things, mainly materials taken from buildings "I come back Nora!" The pink gem announces excited entering a kind of house, although very much destroyed, in reality Spinel had made a kind of small metallic car with makeshift wheels where the hybrid is resting almost all the time.

As expected, Nora does not respond, nor is she moving around a lot in the last three days, but Spinel sits patiently next to her and gives her some blocks, actually small stones, remains of a building, actually the baby can move one of her arms and start stacking them "You know, you look quite like your mother" The pink gem stresses seeing Nora gather stones of the same hue in one place, separating them from the rest, the problem comes when Nora tries to move her other arm, and that makes her cry suddenly.

"You're too fragile yet," Spinel whispers in concern, trying to put a finger a little fearfully towards the baby, only to gently caress Nora's hurting side, although naturally this doesn't make the baby stop crying, she needs medical attention of some kind. "I wonder what Steven is doing now, everything would be easier if he were here" The pink gem murmurs, some tears start to come out of her eyes, she allows herself to cry for a few moments "You know Nora, there is nothing wrong with crying" Spinel defends herself against the baby who is staring at her.

Nora brings a small stone to the pink gem, it is only a small gesture but Spinel takes the stone from the baby.

******

Steven keeps the jaw of an Obsidian open based on simple brute force, that gem was a fusion of the New Crystal Gems, against which the hybrid is fighting. Lava begins to come out of the gigantic gem, with which she tries to murder Steven, but he covers himself with a hexagonal barrier that defends him and then allows him to cross the skull of that Obsidian that falls to the ground while the Hybrid is kicking her lower jaw, until finally the face of that gem that seems to wear a mask, breaks in two, puffing.

Now with the fortress completely destroyed, the hybrid watches the place, calmly moving to bubble up the gems as he continue his new work, which had previously been a base for the New Crystal Gems of Bismuth, was now simply rubble or al the less there was very little left of the structure, there was no longer a flag waving up there or shields "... Just a little more" Steven mentions after having deconcentrated for a few moments, wiping his eyes with his hand.

"... Not bad" Jasper mentions appearing suddenly in that place, although her words make the hybrid growl a little. The orange gem is unfazed by this.

"I just captured a fortress by myself. And you just say that is, not bad?" Steven protests following Jasper, who is now commanding her newly arrived staff to take care of the fort. Jasper for her part only rolls her eyes "You have to admit that it was quite impressive, it was only three days of training ... I have been like four days without sleeping" The hybrid claims, muttering the last part while running his fingers through his hair, rather surprised, but quickly he loses interest in that matter.

"That is not important, you only did what was asked of you, and I will respect my part of the deal" Jasper answers seriously, meanwhile Steven frowns and leaves the place, the orange gem has some matters to attend to by catching up. While at the base of the orange gem faction, Connie is walking a little nervously through the halls, with Lars sitting against the wall a little annoyed.

"Do you want to stop? You're only going to get worse" The redhead says to the Indian girl.

"Lars, it doesn't help that my best friend is at risk of death in the middle of a war" Connie responds quite nervously.

"I think Steven should be used to having his life in danger by now. What about me ?! I'm shitting myself in fear!" The redhead complains in annoyance, while the Indian girl rolls her eyes.

"How cute to see them talk about their feelings" Steven suddenly exclaims, spinning Lars and Connie "Up here" The hybrid calls, drawing the humans attention to the ceiling, Steven is with his feet on the frame, so he is face down looking at their mates, as if gravity were different for him, but the hybrid only has to do a cartwheel to get normally together with Connie and Lars "Are you two alright?" Steven seriously questions.

"Good that you are well Steven!" The Indian girl quickly exclaims, going to look at the hybrid, which barely has a scratch on one part of his shirt, although it was more because of the new musculature that he now has. "Tell me what happened. Wait, no, you have to sleep first" Connie exclaims worried, perhaps quite motherly for the curiosity of Steven and Lars.

"No" The hybrid responds by puffing up his chest a little, rather childishly starting to argue slightly with the Indian girl, who insists that he should sleep "I don't plan to sleep until I know Spinel is fine. I also have to worry about Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis because they came to Homeworld on a mission and I haven't heard from them, I have too many issues to worry about to focus on myself, "Steven argues.

"I assure you they are safe without you! They would not be glad to see you like this," Connie replies, while Lars watches a little awkwardly, feeling a bit like a third wheel.

******

Amethyst is still getting used to the weapons used by the New Crystal Gems, yes, the gems continued to use their various weapons generated by their physical properties, but Homeworld's new technology had altered how the gems fought since the rebellion. The purple gem had never been to war in the first place, though Peridot had been helpful to her "Damn it" Amethyst exclaims when her weapon overheats and locks, so the purple gem has to do a little maintenance .

"Problems again, Amethyst?" Lapis asks appearing next to Amethyst, the blue gem had been kept quite hidden lately. At her question, the purple gem nods "Do you know anything about Eyeball?" Lapis adds curiously.

"No, I don't like Eyeball but I'm a little worried about her, with Bismuth so close that can be a problem" Amethyst mentions with concern, while the blue gem hides again, some groups of Amethysts are mobilizing lately, but for at the moment the purple gem had not been deployed outside the camp, in fact security was increasing lately, and that was very dangerous for the mission, each time the group had less time or opportunities to meet alone.

Then the news is given that Peridot's squad has returned, Lapis and Amethyst say goodbye, so the purple gem quickly takes a few moments to go see the green gem, but it turns out that it is she who is running to meet with Amethyst "Peridot" The purple gem greets excitedly seeing her partner, but she seems a bit worried "What's wrong?" Amethyst asks Peridot in dismay.

"I found out why more Amethysts are being deployed, and believe me it's not good." The green gem exclaims concerned, drawing the attention of the purple gem, they start walking trying to avoid any unwanted attention. "They are bringing a weapon from the base of Bismuth, It does not seem to be the injector of the moon base, but Jasper's forces recently took an important fort and the New Crystal Gems are mobilizing a large ship inspired by the ships of the Diamonds, it is not so large but we are talking about a robot with great destructive capacity" Peridot explains with concern.

"That doesn't sound good at all" Amethyst exclaims but then she feels a hand on her shoulder, the green gem seems to go quickly, when the purple gem turns she sees one of her 'superiors', now she was deployed outside the camp .

******

**[A few hours later]**

It is night, Amethyst and her squad are guarding a building, there are some murmurs among their companions, quite loud, although some are more attentive to their work, Amethyst is the type of gem that gets to play with their squadmates "Hey I heard that the others here had trouble with a single gem" One of the Amethysts mentions using a stone as a marble in the game the group is making.

"Spooky" Amethyst actually mentions no interest, but then they start to hear as if something will start walking upstairs, not from the door, but from a window "... For these reasons you should never say scary things while You're calm. " The purple gem sighs in annoyance, the other purple gems prepare in the same way, some begin to rise, but Amethyst remains in the rear position along with four other gems, which watch other points of the base of the structure.

Then some shots seem to be heard and the use of weapons, as some pieces of metal fall, Amethyst is certainly alarmed but she remains firm when she suddenly hears a kick. Amethyst goes through a wall just where the gem that was in the building should be, it was a figure covered by a large amount of metal and other materials, but it stretched strangely when surprised by the purple gem, that figure was about jumping back but then "Spinel ?!" Amethyst exclaims in surprise.

"Amethyst!" Spinel exclaims in surprise, dropping everything she carries, but then the other Amethysts are arriving. The purple gem and the pink gem panic, but Spinel kicks a wall and shrinks to get between the walls.

"What happened?" The other Amethysts ask concerned.

"The intruder escaped, we must immediately pursue it" Amethyst responds with concern pointing to a direction, so the squad breaks up, some remain while communicating with the base to report the incident to their superiors while the other group follows Amethyst's directions. The purple gem is now sweating pretty much nervously "... What are you doing here?" Amethyst clings to the wall whispering as unsuspecting as possible to the hole where Spinel is.

"I'll explain it to you right away" The pink gem replies, it is difficult but she with her tiny size finds some difficulties with her now so large gem on her chest, but she then manages to get into the hair of the purple gem.

"... I am going to go up for a few moments, maybe I will find something" Amethyst notifies to her superior in command, she does not have many problems and accepts, with the purple gem running to the upper floors, although these are mostly.

"I'm so happy to see you" Spinel exclaims wearily, she stretches around Amethyst in a hug that she quickly reciprocates "I have many things to explain to you since you guys left. Do you have news from Steven? Are Peridot and Lapis alright?" The pink gem asks worriedly quickly taking the neck of the purple gem and shaking it.

"Wait. You don't know where Steven is? Is he in Homeworld?" Amethyst asks just as concerned as she begins to shake Spinel in the same way, they are both about to scream but try to calm down to explain the situation.

"We were kidnapped and had to separate during the explosion of the ship that brought us here. I have no idea where he or Connie and Lars may be, I only ended up with Nora, who was also kidnapped" The pink gem explains quickly, although quite saddened by the situation, the purple gem notices how Spinel plays with her ring in one of her fingers.

"And that?" Amethyst asks curiously pointing to the ring of the pink gem .

"This is the only good new in all of this." Spinel smiles, although she is still quite sensitive about the situation. The pink gem explains her engagement with Steven to the purple gem, although there is much emotion and congratulations on behalf of Amethyst to Spinel, they both have to leave sentimentality for a few moments "What do we do now?" The pink gem asks its companion.

"... You go to take Nora, I will show you where the camp is. I will meet Peridot and Lapis, we will see if we can take Eyeball, and we will escape from here, the mission is no longer important if you and Steven are in danger" Amethyst respond seriously.

*******

Steven is not sleeping, to the annoyance of Connie who had had to go to sleep to continue her work tomorrow, now the hybrid is training with one hand, lifting all his weight while on his feet there are rocks tied, to some discomfort of Lars who sees that and is quite ignored by his partner "You know, I miss when you were about thirteen and you almost cried because they were no longer going to produce your favorite sweet" The redhead exclaims a little nervous to say those words.

"I still have some that mom, Garnet and Amethyst had saved" Steven exclaims smiling to Lars, leaving his training for a few moments, in a matter of seconds the hybrid is next to the redhead, who is terrified by Steven's speed "You should be sleeping" The hybrid exclaims calmly, which makes Lars laugh with a hint of irony.

"Look who says it" The redhead adds, he then puts his hands in his pockets "I wanted to talk to you Steven ... I mean, I know we are not exactly best friends, I have not always treated you well but ... I am worried for all this, for your health and others things" Lars exclaims quite fearfully, Steven listens carefully "Aren't you afraid of dying, or something?" The redhead adds "I am missing my home very much"

"... Me too Lars" Steven replies, Lars watches with curiosity as the hybrid takes his ring out of his pocket, now that it didn't fit on his finger. The redhead pats Steven's back a little "But I have to worry about other things besides myself ... And actually, if I consider you a very good friend, even if you don't be always the best" Steven responds, keeping his possession in his pocket once more and grinning at the redhead, gently, lucklly for his back, the hybrid pats the redhead.

"That's almost what you've always done Steven" Lars casually mentions "... How do you imagine married life?" The redhead exclaims calmly talking to his friend.

"It's a new adventure" Steven mentions smiling.


	91. 91-Fortunately we don't bleed

Amethyst tries to hold back Peridot's tears, but the green gem doesn't stop "Oh by Yellow Diamond I'm so happy! ... I ask to be the maid of honor" Peridot exclaims sobbing and using part of the purple gem's hair as a scarf , to the disgust of the Amethyst herself, for her part, although Lapis is happy, she shows it much less than the green gem. Amethyst lightly pats Peridot's back "I remember when those two were just having their first date" The green gem mentions nostalgic.

"You are getting sentimental Peridot" The blue gem points indifferently, although at her words Peridot tries to quickly deny, but she cannot stop crying "Oh come on Steven and Spinel have been together for two years, only they are going to stop calling each other as a couple they are going to be something else and they are going to wear rings. It is not as if something is going to change" Lapis exclaims calmly.

"Yes I know but I mean ... I feel that time has passed so quickly" Peridot claims feeling a small burning in his chest that rises to his throat.

"Well you're right about that" Amethyst mentions a little strange, remembering a little of what she did in the last two years "I think that apart from looking for corrupt gems I have only dedicated myself to sleep and eat" The purple gem adds, although in actually that produces a smile on your face.

"And the time you fused with Pearl to" Lapis exclaims but Amethyst quickly silences her.

"We are not going to mention that" The purple gem sentences, and the blue gem only lifts her thumb "Very well, ignoring now the news that Steven and Spinel are getting married ... we have to do something with Eyeball, we have to rescue her and get out of here as soon as possible, "Amethyst earnestly sentences, to which the other gems agree. The New Crystal Gems camp is still an insecure place for them, but now the group must wait for Spinel to arrive, so they have a little time to plan.

"...And how are we going to save Eyeball?" Peridot asks curiously.

"I was hoping you had a plan" Amethyst responds concerned to the green gem, which in turn starts to sweat. The two of them then look at Lapis, who only slightly lifts her shoulders without having any idea "...We are...pretty screwed" Amethyst says simply "Maybe we should just look for her and take her away?" The purple gem suggests.

"That's a dumb plan" Peridot responds to Amethyst, who rolls his eyes.

"It's a plan" The purple gem responds.

"Yes, a dumb plan" Lapis and Peridot respond, the group tries to discuss some action plan, but for them there are no clear opportunities.

"... Wait, maybe I'm risking too much. But maybe Spinel can rescue Eyeball by herself, that is, her stretching skills and so on would be very helpful in getting Eyeball out of here but I wouldn't want to risk her too much" Amethyst she mentions, although at her words she feels some pressure herself, quite worried about the pink gem "She should be here in a few moments" The purple gem adds "I hope she doesn't encounter any problems along the way" Amethyst murmurs synchronizing herself with Peridot.

Lapis remains silent, the minutes begin to pass. Spinel with some difficulty is approaching the camp, trying not to reveal her presence, she stretches her eyes a bit to use them as binoculars and observe where the group of gems was "Guys, I am here" The pink gem exclaims moving quickly to the group of gems, separated by a fence, against which Peridot is going to narrow.

"Spinel" The green gem salutes quickly trying to contain her excitement as Spinel jumps over the fence to hug the group. Peridot was about to speak but Lapis and Amethyst stop her, drawing the attention of the pink gem. The purple gem and the blue gem are taken to Spinel and the green gem to another location, among some camp supply boxes.

"It's great to see you here Spinel" Lapis exclaims greeting the pink gem, who smiles and nods excitedly at the blue gem "We were discussing how we should save Eyeball, but we think you are the only one who can do it easily" The blue gem explains.

"We'll understand if you don't want to" Amethyst and Peridot quickly add "Hey, pay attention" Both gems claim as if they were offended seeing how Spinel is opening a box with curiosity.

"What is this for?" Spinel claims excitedly pulling out a bomb.

"... Ok this is going to be more dangerous and fun than I thought" Amethyst sentences with a slightly crooked smile while Peridot sighs. Lapis explains to Spinel how the small device works, the pink gem was very willing to be part of the plan, although now they had something more chaotic planned.

******

Amethyst and Peridot watch as Lapis quietly places the last bomb in place, with Spinel in position, watching the building where Eyeball was held. It is then when the purple gem activates a box with flares sending a signal to the blue gem, which in turn activates the bombs. With the explosion alerting the entire camp, Spinel jumps to shrink and stretch towards that place like a snake very quickly.

As Bismuth's troops fell into chaos from a possible accident, sabotage, or attack, Spinel suddenly felt suffocated by the environment, it was too dark but dark colored lights stood out. Then the pink gem saw her, Bismuth herself, with her back to her, sitting across from something, perhaps a work table or some kind of desk. Spinel bites her own tongue, a bit of sweat runs down her forehead as she stretches her neck to see where Eyeball might be, now there were no more Amethysts or other gems there, other than Spinel, Bismuth and Eyeball.

"I value loyalty very much, that is to remarkable of the Rubies like you, but this is absurd" The multicolored gem mentions, although there is a slight laugh in her voice, she quickly becomes very frustrated, but the pink gem cannot observe well who she is talking. Spinel reaches out to grab the ceiling and move forward a bit, so she not only sees who Bismuth was with, but her condition as well.

Obviously it was Eyeball, but her gem was pretty breaked, as if it had been shattered multiple times "It's completely...worth it" The slightly disfigured voice of the red gem responds, but then her slightly deformed eye drifts and look at Spinel on the ceiling, not even Eyeball in her current condition can help but be surprised that the pink gem is there, but this does not attract Bismuth's attention, but rather the drop of Spinel's sweat that falls on the desk of the multi-colored gem.

"A fault in my building?" Bismuth asks almost offended thinking that this must be something of the internal systems of the room, but then she notices the pink gem that had been petrified for a few moments. Then the multi-colored gem with the breaking point on her arm jumps to attack Spinel, the pink gem on the other hand quickly dodges Bismuth with a jump, but she had made her free hand go like a knife and cut Spinel in one side of her. Bismuth hangs on the ceiling for a few moments after her collision with it, Spinel is jumping to the ground to try to get Eyeball out of there.

The pink gem takes the red gem, but she seems to melt like molten plastic in her hands "What did you do to her ?!" Spinel asks surprised and annoyed, jumping back to avoid Bismuth, who tried to fall on top of her. The pink gem has to continue this due to multiple subsequent attacks from the multi-colored gem, but they both know that Spinel is heading against the wall.

"A little invention from the time of the first rebellion, I did it myself, but ... Rose had refused to use it, I guess she wanted to save her own neck, I always wanted to use it on a diamond. Where's Steven ? I was looking for you, but finding it wouldn't be too bad either "Bismuth responds as she continues trying to press the pink gem but it is difficult for both of them to move, in the case of Spinel it was for Eyeball and in the case of Bismuth it was for the elastic abilities of the pink gem.

That annoys Spinel. "Don't even dream of putting a finger on him!" The pink gem sentences trying to connect a blow to the multicolored gem, but Bismuth is much more experienced at this than Spinel, so she takes the pink gem's hand and draws her towards her to hit him with the breakpoint in the face, but before Bismuth connects the blow against Spinel, Eyeball momentarily intervenes. This gave the pink gem time for her to stretch her neck, her fist de Bismuth pierced the physical form of the red gem and hit the wall making a hole, while with her neck stretched out Spinel hits the multicolored gem with a head butt.

Taking the initiative as Bismuth recoils, the pink gem pierces the wall taking advantage of the hole along with Eyeball, but the shards of the red gem begin to drop "Hey Spinel" Eyeball greets with a bit of joy.

"Don't talk, it's time to go" Spinel exclaims running with long steps thanks to the fact that she stretches her legs, but behind her Bismuth comes running at great speed, now the soldiers were really noticing Spinel, but then Amethyst and Peridot reveal themselves triggering a multitude of shots while breaking mechanical suits and small robots from that camp, and Lapis using his skills begins to surround the gems with water.

"I think I have no hope of surviving, I'm strangely calm with that, serving Jasper was an honor Spinel, the greatest honor of my life. Tell her I love her" Eyeball mentions and then she puffs, Spinel didn't know her too much but she sees how then the fragments of the red gem fall between her hands and on the ground. The pink gem had quickly reunited with Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis in that battle arena.

"Mission failed!" Spinel sentences quickly as she escapes, the other gems are quick to follow her, with Lapis flying at high speed carrying Peridot, Amethyst returns to her normal form and climbs on the blue gem just like the pink gem. The New Crystal Gems then try to take Lapis down with firepower, Bismuth on the other hand is going to do things in an older way and launches to chase the group about to take the blue gem from the leg to surprise from Lapis herself.

Then Peridot breaks free from her mechanical suit and using her magnetic powers on the suit she repels Bismuth by hitting her right in the face, the green gem can't help but tease the New Crystal Gems as she uses the metal as a shield against gunshots and weapons from that group of gems. Lapis just rushes more to escape, now they must be going for Nora.

******

Spinel takes Nora in her arms "Did you miss me?" The pink gem exclaims talking excitedly with the baby and filling the little hybrid's face with kisses "Nora needs medical attention Peridot" Spinel quickly changes her mood, reaching for the green gem, which in turn only lifts her shoulders.

"What do you want me to do?" Peridot exclaims confused.

"You don't know anything about medicine?" The pink gem asks a little surprised.

"Why would I know medicine? That is, yes, I am without a doubt the most intelligent member of the Crystal Gems but I have no need to know medicine for humans when Steven can literally heal any wound" The green gem boasts with pride, although it does roll eyes to Amethyst and Lapis. Spinel is a little disappointed, but she continues to grab Nora with enthusiasm.

"Then it's time to go get Steven" The pink gem sentence.

"That's the spirit" The purple gem and the blue gem exclaim nodding, also Peridot after she stopped praising herself "But we have no idea where he is" Lapis points out with concern about the plan.

"We will find him" Amethyst confidently assures, to which Peridot and Spinel affirm with conviction. The group then begins to walk trying to hide throughout the combat gear, now they would be chased by the New Crystal Gems with even greater ferocity than before, but when they were at it, suddenly a space ship that flew too low on the ground almost runs them over at high speed "They can't have found us that fast!" The purple gem claims worried when the ship just stops next to them.

"We didn't do it exactly fast!" The pilot of that ship exclaims, and surprises the group when it turns out to be Pearl accompanied by a group of Aquamarines.

"Mother in law!" Spinel salutes.

"What?" Pearl asks confused.

******

Steven is accompanying Jasper along with some quartz geneals, the gems continue to look at him very strangely, but the hybrid realizes that they are more different than before, now there were murmurs, the quartz began to greet him as demanded by the code of the authority of Diamonds "Look this" The orange gem orders Steven, then passing a photograph to the hybrid "That's what Bismuth is bringing here" Jasper explains, showing in the photo a gigantic ship, not as big as the one of Yellow or Blue, but it stood out even among the old skyscrapers of Homeworld.

"...I can take care of that" Steven smiles confidently.

"I know, that's why you're going to go alone tomorrow" Jasper answers calmly, that makes the hybrid growl a little, but he accepts it. Steven stays behind, staring at the photo.

"You can do it Steven" The hybrid mentions, for a moment everything stops for him, only to resume to catch the fruit that Lars had thrown at him "Why are you giving me this?" Steven asks confused looking at the redhead.

"How long have you not eaten?" Lars asks simply looking at his friend with curiosity, the hybrid does not respond and brings the fruit to his mouth "What is that picture of?" Lars asks after taking a bite out of his own food and noticing the object in Steven's other hand. The hybrid passes the photo to the redhead calmly "What is this ?!" Lars asks surprised.

"My next mission" Steven responds nonchalantly.

"You can't face something that big" Lars exclaims worried.

"It offends me that you doubt of me, Lars" The hybrid responds with a smile.


	92. 92-Earth and sky

From the newly taken fortress Steven could see that gigantic robot used by the New Crystal Gems, even from miles away, although the perspective made him see smaller than he really was "What are gems used for by these types of ships? " The hybrid asks Jasper, who looks at Steven curiously "I mean ... when you came to Earth with Peridot and Lapis, the ship was shaped like a hand, this one seems less ... sophisticated, but seems to remain a bit human, it has like legs and arms and ... well, actually that's the most similar thing I can find "The hybrid exclaims with curiosity.

"It is more useful than it seems, no matter what your resources look like, but how you use them" The orange gem claims with some pride, she then pats Steven's back, although this time Jasper can hardly cause pain in the hybrid" Now. Would you rather I send you off with a shot or kick you there? " The orange gem proposes with excitement, while Steven rolls his eyes.

"I can go alone" The hybrid responds seriously.

"Yes but that doesn't amuse me" Jasper responds nonchalantly, the orange gem proceeds to just walk away. Steven just watches Jasper go, then he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, the hybrid tries to focus but then the small movement of a rock catches his attention, now Steven is in moments behind someone, but he is someone known.

"What are you doing here Lars?" The hybrid asks the redhead seriously.

"Ah!" Lars is startled and falls to the ground by the presence of Steven "Oh my god, Steven don't do that" The redhead protests quite embarrassed as he gets up and cleans his pants, while for his part the hybrid is indifferent.

"Sorry" Steven responds.

"Okay, I just wanted to see how you were doing" Lars responds, then his head turns a little nervously to see the gigantic war machine that the hybrid had to face, but there was not a single drop of sweat on Steven's skin " ... I think in any other situation anyone would be shitting their pants, running or dying on the spot ... Steven, what the hell, you're human you shouldn't be doing this "The redhead exclaims worried.

"That is not the problem, I am human, yes, but I have things to do. Although they are difficult ... Go to the base, Lars. Now" The hybrid sentences as he turns around, Lars only remains there watching Steven begin to levitate great speed towards that robot. The redhead sighs, but then he starts to hear someone asking for help, for a few moments Lars freezes, then he goes to help even if he isn't sure why.

The war machine's systems had noticed the object heading at high speed against them, as if Steven were a projectile, some Peridot doubted that if Jasper's forces attacked, they would have sent only one attack instead of using one. great firepower, but when hardly the weapons of the gigantic ship responded. Steven had already passed through one of the (eye-like) chambers at the top of the machine, similar to a head "A pleasure, we can solve this, but you only have a chance" The hybrid offers peacefully, but quartz soldiers were already surrounding him to attack and shooting at him, or with his weapons drawn.

Then the fight began, with Steven quietly escaping the grip of a pair of Amethysts and crushing the head of another with his foot. In a short time that room turned into chaos, Steven did not know how the fire inside the machine started, but that was no longer his business, the hybrid must continue fighting, advancing inside the robot's gears and pipes. Steven can't help but smile, he is doing it for a strange purpose, but it was helping him.

******

"But did you convince the Aquamarines to leave the house?" Spinel asks Pearl confused.

"Our diamond is in danger!" Little blue gems rush to riot inside the cabin, though the white gem authoritatively soothes them.

"Believe me, they repeat that a lot. It encourages them, I think" Pearl explains with a bit of annoyance "So...We have no idea where Steven is...Fuck!...But apart from that, congratulations Spinel" The white gem exclaims driving with one hand and using the other to ruffle the hair of the pink gem, which cannot help but reach out and hug her mother-in-law.

"Look on the bright side, now we are more" Amethyst exclaims happily, which makes Pearl and Spinel smile in response "Although I don't understand why you brought Greg" The purple gem highlights with curiosity.

"Worried?" Pearl exclaims mocking Amethyst, who begins to argue with the white gem that only laughs in response.

The group is heading to a Blue and Yellow Diamond camp, after hearing the news from Perla there is a group of Amethysts in particular, and a Jasper with a Carnelian "The Famethyst!" Amethyst exclaims excited almost jumping from the ship. Apart from that there are also more Aquamarines, Ruby, Sapphire, Lion and Greg, who for some reason now had a red jacket while before talking to an Amethyst.

"Guys!" The human, the red gem and the blue gem greet each other excitedly as the little blue gems are piling up around the ship. Pearl jumps into Greg's arms while Amethyst runs with Ruby and Sapphire, while Peridot, Lapis and Spinel are practically lifted up and left out by the Aquamarines, which come together as a larger swarm.

Then suddenly from the camp a gigantic body begins to appear "At last you arrived, I received the news that you found some more of your ... companions, and I came as fast as possible" Yellow Diamond exclaims, leaning down to see from above the group of gems, Peridot is sweating a little while Spinel greets her extended family, although the pink gem is also hiding Nora behind her.

******

"What do we do ?! I'm scared!" One Peridot screams in terror at another, both green gems are running down the collapsing hallways of one of the biggest weapons the New Crystal Gems had.

"Me too, stop asking!" The other Peridot responds, the emergency lights were also failing, now steam was coming from the walls while the lights from all over the machine flickered, the gems cannot feel the heat, but the metal is at high temperatures, releasing even steam and smoke. The Peridot's duo are trying to look in multiple directions, there must be a way out.

Then a hand pierces the shoulder of a Peridot, where her gem was, puffing at that green gem, Steven then comes out of the interior of the wall, covered in oil and some metal debris "Try to run, I'm warning you. It's useless" Hybrid responds nonchalantly by enclosing one of the gems in a bubble. The other Peridot is trying to run terrified, but then she suddenly falls to the ground, the green gem does not understand what is happening.

A hexagonal barrier had appeared in the middle of her physical form and cut that Peridot in two, Steven barely had to move, only to get close and encapsulate that gem in another pink bubble. Then Steven feels the gigantic tremor around him, suddenly a finger creates a hole in the giant robot's abdomen, because the entire right arm of the war machine had fallen, sunlight briefly surprises the hybrid, but then he smiles.

Steven jumps out of that machine, taking the arm of tons and tons of metal with an incomparable force, that gigantic machine is crossed and knocked down with a single blow that resounds throughout the battlefield while the metal is torn to pieces. The blow releases a gigantic amount of dust, Steven runs his finger through his hair with a smile, but now he had to check the debris, looking for some gem that perhaps had escaped his attack or he had to encapsulate, but then when he walking among the destruction, the hybrid finds blood, stopping there, the hybrid's eyes rise to the place where that liquid comes from.

"Why Lars? Oh no... Why didn't you listen to me? You were my friend, you didn't have to be here" Steven exclaims terrified, losing all the oxygen in his lungs as he sees the body of the redhead, torn in parts, without an arm and part of his eye socket crushed "What were you doing? We were all going to go back home, Lars, to Earth" The pink color of the hybrid begins to disappear as it grabs Lars's body, finding that next to the redhead, a terrified Padparadscha.

**********************************************************************************************************

Greg's red jacket is a reference to this. 


	93. 93-Roaring

"What was he doing here?" Steven asks that Padparadscha, although he does not know exactly that type of gem, the hybrid's voice is cold, while his eyes stare at the small entity, she suddenly pulls out of her gem a small blade and tries to stab Steven's leg. But the hybrid does not flinch, the weapon breaks when it comes into contact with his skin, barely getting to cut a bit of Steven's pants "I am getting tired of giving second chances" The hybrid declares leaning a little towards that Padparadscha.

The little gem tries to run, but then she is trapped by three hexagonal barriers "... I brought him here. Because I knew you were going to be, I needed to do this, because of the Crystal Gems" That Padparadscha responds, beads of sweat fall down her forehead while the barriers around her tighten even more against her physical form, the hybrid's eyes remain fixed on the fringe of hair that prevents the single eye of that little gem from being seen for him.

"Lars had nothing to do with this," Steven claims seriously.

"You do not understand!" Paparadscha responds furiously, a cascade of tears begins to flow down the face of the little gem. But the hybrid doesn't move a millimeter "When I emerged, White Diamond was still here, when she left I lost it, and only serving Bismuth has given me back my purpose, doing this is all I can do, as I saw the futur, I brought this follower of Jasper to" Padparadscha exclaims, before Steven's knee crushed her head. The gem puffs, some tears begin to fall from the hybrid's eyes.

Nothing happens when Steven's tears fall on the ground and on top of Lars, but the hybrid's foot dangerously close to the gem on the ground, Steven's leg muscles tremble, it was so easy. Breaking a gem was now as easy for the hybrid as lifting a finger. Steven begins to press on the gem of that Padparadscha, a little sweat begins to run down the forehead of the hybrid, if he continued, he would soon hear a crack.

******

It was not a particularly dark day, but when Connie was helping out some gems, suddenly she heard a few loud footsteps behind her. When the Indian girl turns around she stops everything she was doing, watching Steven carry Lars' body "What the hell happened ?!" Connie asks terrified running next to the hybrid to hold the body of the redhead, some gems are looking, but they have no idea what is happening, so while the human girl and Steven run away, the gems just decide to ignore the event .

A few moments later, Jasper appears in silence, watching as Steven and Connie were placing Lars's body in a kind of block, used as a table, the orange gem is not sure what she is seeing, the Indian girl is checking various parts from the redhead body to Jasper's confusion "He has no pulse..." The Indian girl mentions devastated, obviously the orange gem has no concept about heartbeat and how important this is, but then she notices that the hybrid is clearly furious, or perhaps devastated. The ground under Steven's feet is breaking, the hybrid tries not to scream.

The Indian girl places her hands on the shoulders of the hybrid "Steven, calm down. Tell me what happened" Connie orders in a mature way, although for his part Steven seems to be babbling in an unintelligible way for Jasper, although the Indian girl seems to better understand the hybrid's confusing words. The pair of friends share a hug while Connie also begins to cry.

"What are they doing?" Jasper asks confused approaching the duo.

Steven suddenly approaches the orange gem, for a few minutes the words do not come out of the hybrid's throat "... I accomplished the mission, but one of the New Crystal Gems caused Lars to die" Steven states, Jasper notices that the color pink of the hybrid disappeared, but he had maintained his appearance after the training. The orange gem looks at the hybrid with indifference, with clear doubts.

"It's like...like Lars had been shattered" Connie explains in a broken voice. Jasper couldn't care less.

"Good. When you two stop crying, continue the work" The orange gem responds by turning around and leaving the place, Steven frowns and pounces on a wall, destroying the rock in front of him, while Connie quickly try to stop her friend "Steven ..." Jasper calls suddenly, emotionlessly, but it was the first time that she called the hybrid by his name, that actually stops Steven by the mere impact "... Forget it. You're very emotional for face the truth" The orange gem ends up continuing on its way.

"What is your truth?! Lars never wanted to be part of all this! It wasn't his fault that he got in there and got tricked by someone!" The hybrid responds by chasing Jasper.

"Maybe you're right, but this is a war. So many gems die every day, it's just a statistic for this point, it's just a tragedy because you knew that human, the rest of us don't" Jasper sentences, but then Steven hits With the orange gem on her abdomen, Jasper's entire physical form falters, but then she smiles and proceeds to try to hit the hybrid.

Connie can only watch helplessly, she actually can barely see how Steven or Jasper are moving. Lars' small hair begins to turn pink.

******

Air re-enters in Steven's lungs, his chest is rising and falling, as if he has been drowning all this time "You wasted a lot of energy, you should take some Sun" Jasper tells the hybrid, although the orange gem is just bragging, it was hard to exhaust a gem, but Steven had done it, based only in his force. Jasper sits across from the hybrid "...What happened to that gem?" The orange gem asks Steven, who now has a bit confused look, if you remove his huge circles under his eyes "You said a gem caused...that human death. What did you do with her?" Jasper asks seriously.

Steven for a few moments is speechless, the orange gem hopes that he does not start crying again "I kept it in my pocket" The hybrid responds, and then he removes some fragments of Padparadscha from his pocket, three large fragments "...I ... I have no excuse, I was carried away by my emotions and I hurt someone " Steven exclaims visibly depressed, for Jasper it is curious to see how now the big hair of the hybrid seems to fall out, it was something a little funny for her, Steven it was indeed like a depressed puppy.

"I don't see anything wrong, she hurt you, she killed one of us" Jasper says nonchalantly "One not very useful, but he was still our useless" The orange gem murmurs, but in reality the hybrid does not react to the insult that he clearly hears about Lars, that's not what really bothers the hybrid.

"No, yes, there is something wrong with what I did. As much as you try to encourage that bad behavior of mine ... The gems shouldn't be killing each other" Steven responds, his hand is now pressing hard on the gem fragments between his hands "Can I fix this?" The hybrid asks, although he is not clear if he is asking Jasper, or asking himself.

"... Do it. Don't try it. Get it or not, let's see how far a diamond can go" The orange gem exclaims with some expectation, the word diamond hits Steven, his hand takes on a pink color while continuing to press on that Padparadscha, but this time the hybrid does not hear any crack, instead he listens as something seems to be burning, as if it is melting or welding something. Steam begins to escape from Steven's fingers, but the hybrid did not stop, but watched as the gem suddenly shone.

Then Padparadscha regenerates "... Hello, Padparadscha at your service" The gem appears excited bowing to Jasper and Steven. The hybrid realizes what he just did.

"... I restarted her" Steven exclaims a little terrified.

The orange gem nods, she then straightens the hybrid's back, looking at the orange gem with a bit of confusion "You have a lot of potential ... just that" Jasper exclaims and claps Steven on the shoulder, then leaves.

Steven then looks at Padparadscha "Wait! What do I do with her?!" The hybrid asks the orange gem, quite upset because he had basically brought it from the dead, or something similar if you compared a gem to a living being.

"It's not my problem" Jasper answers with mockery.

A few beads of sweat trickle down Steven's forehead while that Padparadscha takes his hand "What kind of gem are you?" The little gem asks the hybrid curiously. Then Connie appears running, almost colliding with the hybrid.

"Steven, you have to come see this" The Indian girl exclaims stunned, trying to pull Steven but it is impossible "... Who is she by the way?" Connie asks pointing to Padparadscha.

"I have a few things to explain," Steven exclaims seriously.

******

"So if we got anything out of the Eyeball rescue attempt ... It is that Bismuth has no idea where Steven is! That is very good news" Pearl exclaims excitedly while with Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Spinel, Amethyst, Ruby , Sapphire and Greg.

"But he's not with us either" Blue responds depressively.

"Either he's dead, or he's not with anyone we know, or he's with Jasper," Yellow exclaims in annoyance.

"Let's go to find him" The pink gem responds decidedly by wrapping herself around the diamond's neck, much to her annoyance, but Yellow does nothing against Spinel.

"What is that by the way?" Blue asks pointing to Nora, Greg is carrying her accompanied by Ruby and Sapphire. The Crystal Gems group is sweating a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the Padparadscha here is the same as the one for the Off-Colors after White reset them. It's make me laugh say that Padparadscha (without having its flaws to see in the future) killed Lars.


	94. 94-Pink body

Some of Lars's locks were now pink, and his skin was somewhat paler than usual "... I'm used to weird things but ... Does this happen in some humans or something?" Steven asks dismayed looking at his friend's dead body, from a few feet away, just like Connie and Padparadscha "Padparadscha, touch it with a stick" The hybrid suggests, so the little gem goes looking for a stick, in response the Indian girl slaps Steven's shoulder, but then she feels her knuckles crack and break.

"... First Steven, no, this is not normal in ordinary humans. Second ... Ahhh!" Connie exclaims in pain, but the hybrid quickly spits at the Indian girl in her hand, allowing her to heal quickly "Thanks for that ... Maybe it was why you cried over him or something?" Connie theorizes approaching the body of Lars, she checks again the pulse of the deceased "Still dead" The Indian girl clarifies, although Steven feels that it is not necessary.

The hybrid's shoulders drop slightly, then Padparadscha comes running with a stick, so Steven and the human girl quickly run to stop the little gem. After the incident Steven went to try to explain some things to Padparadscha, since she does not have much knowledge now, and Connie remained watching the body of Lars, it continued to turn pink.

******

Pearl and Spinel sweat while Blue and Yellow Diamond stare at them, the white gem holds Nora in her arms "Well, how can I say it ..." Pearl tries to find the right words for the occasion, there were White's closest daughters , and the white gem could feel the tension while the hybrid whined about its broken bones, but before Pearl can do anything, Spinel has to step in.

"She is Nora, she is a baby, she is the daughter of White and Andy ... Andy is cousin of Steven and Greg by the way" The pink gem reveals under pressure, she stretches around Nora "She does not do many things, she once launched a ray or something that disintegrated the face of a Lapis but other than that she only dedicates herself to eat, sleep and...doing other things. The latter is quite disgusting by the way" Spinel tries to explain but she feels disgusted herself, fortunately, the white gem covers her daughter-in-law's mouth.

"...She is White's what?!" Yellow asks suddenly annoyed.

"White died?" Blue asks, although it's a mix of confusion and a hint of sadness.

"Unfortunately not." Pearl responds quickly.

******

"You're not helping White" Andy exclaims pulling a small cart where the diamond is lying, she is the size of Garnet at the time, and is eating potato chips.

"You didn't let me finish the puzzle" White Diamond protests with a child's tantrum throwing a potato chip at the pilot. Now the strange couple is in Homeworld, completely ignoring the destruction and the possible combat zones around them.

"I'm worried about Nora, we haven't seen her for days," Andy responds protestingly.

"I offered to make you another one!" The diamond exclaims confused.

"I don't want another, I want my baby!" Andy responds with annoyance.

"I love you so much" Andy sentences taking White's hand, both run away, who knows where those two end.

******

Many gems around feel like a kind of electricity runs through them, others feel as if a sudden rage invaded them, for Spinel, Nora and Pearl it was truly difficult to be so close to Blue and Yellow Diamond, who are not exactly with the most nice feelings "Hey, none of us can like White's actions but we must accept that...well, none of her daughters should be responsible for her actions. So ... Diamonds, please don't do nothing to Nora" Pearl exclaims sensibly and being diplomatic with the other two gems, although she is affected by their powers.

Blue is the first to stop, she remains silent and arms crossed, giving Yellow a small blow in the arm with her hand. Yellow rolls her eyes and the electricity in the atmosphere calms down, now all of Nora's hair is completely bristling making her look like a star, more like her mother "It's okay I don't plan to exterminate her. But keep her out of my sight" Yellow sentences with annoyance doing a small gesture with her hand.

"Hey!" Spinel was about to quickly protest, but the white gem covers the mouth of the pink gem with her hand.

"Of course, Yellow Diamond" Perla agrees in the most polite way she can, she spends a few moments playing with her younger sister's hair to mess it up again. Then the white gem proceeds to remove Spinel and Nora from the sight of the diamonds, perhaps they could become volatile again for any slight movement, Yellow Diamond sighs seeing the pink gem and the hybrid move a little awkwardly after the incident with her electricity.

"... She has a weird kind of face no. She doesn't even blink" Blue exclaims a bit confused after noticing Nora.

"Don't think about it Blue" Yellow responds with a small growl. The diamond notices that her mother and sister's old Pearl is about to leave. "Are you going to look for Pink? ... Sorry, Steven ... Was Steven the name?" Yellow questions Pearl, but then she makes the mistake of calling the hybrid after her mother and starts muttering to Blue.

"Yes I think so, that or it was Steve" Blue responds in a whisper.

"Before I must prepare some things" The white gem responds a little withdrawn, she just gestures towards the diamonds and their pearls and then retreat from the place. The two diamonds remain there, receiving some reports from their Pearls, which do their work diligently.

"What are we going to do if they can't find Pink? ... Steven" Blue asks Yellow, the blue gem is depressed, as usual.

"They will find him" Yellow responds confidently "Statistically, it is unlikely that something happened to him or that he is dead" The diamond confidently assures. Outside the Crystal Gems and other gems of the group begin to enlist to look for Steven, as an expedition force, in fact the only one who would not go would be Greg and Nora because there was a high probability that one of them would receive serious injuries.

******

"And here I trained with Jasper for a few days" Steven says to Padparadscha without much interest, the hybrid can't see her eye, but the gem is staring at him very steadily, Steven tries to look away, maybe he was rude, but that gem in one way or another had killed Lars "...What is it?" The hybrid asks seriously.

"Sorry, I was waiting for you to give me orders" Padparadscha replies sadly, bowing to Steven. The hybrid sighs, but before he could say anything to Padparadscha, Jasper was calling him for a meeting, so Steven quickly attends, the little gem soon follows the hybrid because she sees him as her leader.


	95. 95-Expeditionary Force seeks Steven (mini chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I had a slow day and fell asleep, so here is your chapter a bit short. We are 5 chapters away from reaching 100, thanks for joining me on this trip.

Steven feels his eyelids quite heavy, in fact he feels very boring to be there with Jasper and the military personnel, the hybrid in theory does not have to be there, but the orange gem insists that he has to attend. On the other hand, Padparadscha was being ignored by everyone, so the little gem starts to browse like if she were a minor child, but Steven stops her when she is trying to take one of the small figures from the table.

"No" The hybrid exclaims calmly focusing his attention once again on the meeting, Padparadscha steps back in silence. She then notices Steven's pockets, without the hybrid realizing it, the little gem pulls a thread that makes a small hole, then in Padparadscha's hand Steven's ring falls, although he doesn't realize it " You know what? You better go to spend time with Connie or something" The hybrid orders Padparadscha with disinterest.

"If you order it" The little gem responds after her initial surprise and leaves the room "... And what is this?" Padparadscha asks curiously as she made her way to where the Indian girl should be.

******

Connie notices that it is getting dark, but perhaps she still feels a little uncomfortable, now Lars's body was completely pink "I should do some tests ... But how?" The Indian girl exclaims confused, she is still a little upset and curious about the fact that the dead redhead turned completely pink, in fact the wound in his eye was scarred, not healed, but scarred. Then Connie turns around "Ah!" The Indian girl is startled to find Padparadscha.

"Hello" The little gem greets nonchalantly.

"Hello, sorry for being scared, I wasn't expecting you there. You are very silent" Connie exclaims, catching her breath to kindly greet the little gem, but after that greeting, Padparadscha doesn't seem to say many words "... What are you doing here?" The Indian girl asks curiously.

"Steven ordered me to come here." The little gem responds calmly, to which Connie only nods understandingly. Although the place quickly becomes very uncomfortable for her, after all, now Padparadscha had no likes, or past, there was nothing the two of them could talk about "What is this?" Padparadscha asks curiously, then she shows Connie Steven's ring.

"Oh that's a ring. It must have fallen out of Steven's pocket" The Indian girl exclaims taking the ring from the little gem's hands, she continues to look at Connie curiously "Are you interested in hearing a story? You don't know Spinel , but I can tell you about her, she is surely one of the most important people for Steven" The Indian girl exclaims, attracting the attention of Padparadscha, who begins to hear what Connie has to say.

******

"Calm down" Jasper orders Steven who is nervously searching the hallways for his ring.

"I'm calm" The hybrid responds but then his voice shakes the floor. For her part, the orange gem just rolls her eyes, but then Steven becomes alert, as if he had heard something. So Jasper starts chasing the hybrid that is running to another place, when he is not really tired Steven can be very sharp with his senses, but he has not slept for almost a week.

Elsewhere, a few seconds ago, Connie is sweating a little watching as a cascade of tears runs down Padparadscha's only eye "Calm down Pardparadscha" The Indian girl exclaims a little nervously but the little gem doesn't stop, actually almost all gems are very emotional, and Padparadscha is no exception after hearing the story of the hybrid and the pink gem, but then they both stop.

Due to Steven's voice, a rock falls from the ceiling, right into Lars' crotch. The pink body then screams and stands up suddenly "Lars ?!" Connie exclaims terrified.

"Lars!" Steven appears excited.

"My eggs!" The newly risen redhead, or pinkhead (pink haired) now, exclaims in pain.

******

Away from Jasper's base, a group heads there to find Steven, the group is made up of Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Lapis and Spinel "Nervous?" The white gem, who has been acting as the leader of the Crystal Gems for a while, asks the pink gem, she was playing with her fingers, but when Pearl takes her attention she stops and nods quickly "Yes, I I understand" The white gem mentions patting Spinel's head.

"We are with you in this" Amethyst exclaims excitedly jumping onto the back of the pink gem.

"Yeah come on!" Spinel exclaims excitedly running along with the purple gem, Peridot and Ruby towards the base of Jasper's forces.

So Zafiro, Lapis and Perla have to go to arrest that group because they are taking the wrong direction.


	96. 96-I have lost a lot

Connie effectively checks that Lars has a pulse, slow, but now the recent revived has a pulse, the problem was if Lars could die again if he ran out of oxygen because Steven's arms were squeezing his rib cage! "I'm so glad that you are alive Lars! " The hybrid declares excited while continuing to squeeze the revived one, who really feels that he can be torn apart, again "... This actually has many connotations, and by the way I think I already understand why Lion is pink" Steven suddenly mentions thinking a bit .

Luckily this gives Lars room to loosen up a bit. "Wait ... Why am I pink ?! Why did a rock fall on my crotch ?! Where the hell is the arm with I masturbate myself?!" The pink risen one exclaims screaming, quite confused and overburdened by the situation. The Indian girl proceeds to cast an annoyed glance at Lars while Steven continues to cry happily that one of his friends is not dead.

"What is a Lars?" Padparadscha asks curiously.

"Oh it's you" The resurrected exclaims with some surprise, for his part at that moment Steven and Connie have a lump in their throat.

"Well, you see Lars ... You died because of Padparadscha, partly it was also my fault but let me explain it more deeply" The hybrid exclaims, looking away a little while placing his hand on Lars shoulder. In the beginning, the pink resurrected man is somewhat confused, but his two friends explain the situation regarding his death, forming an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"... Ahhhh!" Lars screams while Steven and Connie sweat a little, at least the resurrected redhead's screams weren't as destructive as Lion's.

******

Spinel, Peridot, and Lapis, accompanying the other Crystal Gems, continue to approach Jasper's base, though first they have to pass through a city to a fortress recently taken from the New Crystal Gems "Oh wow look at that" The Pink Gem she exclaims fascinated seeing a giant robot destroyed on the battlefield, although the green gem is now pulling her hand to get away, Peridot is not very impressed.

"We already knew that this was on the way ..." Amethyst exclaims surprised hitting what was now scrap metal, in more ways than one, but for her part Peridot stops, like Pearl, Sapphire and Lapis, now observing the structure metal "What's up?" The purple gem and the pink gem ask with curiosity, a feeling that Ruby also has.

"It is not obvious?" The green gem exclaims sarcastically, although because of this Spinel and Amethyst ignore her in a friendly way of mockery.

"Well, first of all, it is impressive that Bismuth had this machine but ... What destroyed it? What kind of weapon did Jasper get in order to get rid of this gigantic space ship? It seems that all the factions in Homeworld must have their own super weapons" Pearl analyzes in a logical way, so Spinel, Amethyst and Ruby understand what the others want to say, actually a little sweat falls on the forehead of the purple gem when thinking of the orange gem having something similar to a atomic bomb .

"If we get close enough maybe we could spy on Jasper" Spinel suggests pretending to be a snake, crawling on the ground until reaching the feet of Pearl, who looks at the pink gem strangely "I liked the stealth missions" Spinel calmly explains, it is just a curious fact that she shares with her future mother-in-law, Pearl decides to just nod at the situation "So. Where was that fortress you mentioned?" The pink gem asks curiously, at which the white gem smiles.

The group resumes their march after carefully checking that they are not observed, Spinel remains extremely close to her friends as she looks ahead. The pink gem reminds of what a heart is to humans, if she normally had one, although she doesn't usually change her shape to mimic organs, at this time Spinel's heart would beat with excitement.

******

It is very strange for Lars to walk through the corridors now, it was night, but apart from that he did not feel sleepy, now the risen one with pink hair feels weird "You know? It is as if I still felt my arm ... Oh I don't know what I'm going to tell Sadie or my parents" Lars exclaims with a sigh, more tired mentally than physically, Steven remains silent like Connie and Padparadscha, who are behind the hybrid "Aren't you three going to say anything?" The pink haired boy exclaims.

"...Do you want a hug?" Steven offers as a first solution.

"Please no" Lars responds quickly feeling his vertebrae sounded a bit after the hybrid's hug "Damn, I try to help someone and I die" The resurrected man tries to exclaim as a joke, but the look of Steven and the Indian girl quickly point out to Lars that firstly, it wasn't the best time, and secondly, it wasn't funny. "... Listen guys, it's not any of your fault ... Well maybe is fault of Padparadscha" Lars exclaims the last in a murmur, the little gem for its part does not hear anything.

"Look on the bright side, now she's not bad ... Well, just now she doesn't stop following Steven and that's a bit bad, but in rest I assure you it seems like she's a new gem" Connie exclaims calmly as she looks away a little "In any case, the two of us are here to help you get used to your new ... condition, Lars" The Indian girl confidently assures to support her friend.

"You don't need to talk about Padparadscha like she's not here guys" Steven exclaims with a bit of annoyance "Please let go of my hand" The hybrid exclaims nonchalantly, so Padparadscha complies with the order. Steven shrugs, luckily Connie had given him back his ring, now he was not as nervous as before "But the important thing is that Connie is right Lars"

Lars lowers his shoulders for a moment, the ex-redhead thinks his words "Thanks guys" Lars exclaims with a sideways smile, that the hybrid and the Indian girl correspond, but then Jasper appears out of nowhere, almost killing Lars back due to scare. But for his part Steven stands firm before retiring with the orange gem for a new mission "... I am worrying that by the time we return to Earth, Steven has something similar to flashbacks from Vietnam or something like that" Lars mentions, then he looks at Padparadscha "... You don't have identity problems or do you?"

"If I could I would kill you again Lars" Connie exclaims while Padparadscha is confused, she doesn't know what an identity or purpose is anymore.

******

The Crystal Gems see from a distance how Jasper's forces had repaired most of the conquered fortress, although it was still in terrible condition compared to its former state. Nearby, combat activities were much greater than before due to Jasper's victories, so Pearl decides to take a western path to the main base, heading through a series of factories that were actually still operating.

Steven's mission was to capture those factories.


End file.
